Ma Seconde Vie
by Novalie
Summary: Harry se fait attaqué par des mangemorts pendant qu'il est chez les Dursley. C'est quelqu'un à qui il n'aurait jamais pensé qui viendras l'aider et qui lui offrira une nouvelle vie... slash HD
1. La disparition d'Harry Potter

**Titre** : Ma Seconde Vie

**Auteur** : Je crois que c'est moi

**Spoilers** : Les cinq premier livre

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à la grandissime J.K. Rowling. (Elle ne veut pas me les passer, même pour quelques jours... méchante écrivain) Je ne recevrais aucune compensation monétaire pour cette histoire.

**Note de l'auteur** : Il y a de grande possibilité que ce fanfic devienne un slash dans les chapitres à venir. (Je vous garde la surprise pour le couple) Donc si les relations entre deux personnes de même sexe vous font peur veuillez sortir par la porte s'il vous plait. Oui, oui celle de droite. Comment ça elle donne sur un ravin je ne le savais pas... Non, non je le jure. Ce n'est pas un moyen de me débarrassé de vous, pour qui me prenez-vous !

**ATTENTION** ce fanfics fait allusion au viol et à la violence. Considérez-vous comme prévenu.

* * *

**CHAPITRE I : LA DISPARITION DE HARRY POTTER**

Severus Snape entra dans la chambre de l'élève qu'il détestait le plus. C'était l'oncle du morveux qui lui avait indiqué où se trouvait la chambre. La première chose qu'il remarqua était qu'elle était petite et vide. Il n'y avait qu'un lit, une armoire brisé et un bureau qui semblait vouloir s'effondrer sous le poids d'une feuille de papier. Severus avait été sûr qu'il entrerait dans un palace et la surprise le cloua sur place quelques secondes.

Quoi! Le survivant, le grand Harry Potter restait dans cette pièce pendant l'été. Comme plusieurs sorciers, Severus avait toujours pensé que le héros du monde magique avait été chouchouté et idolâtré par sa famille de moldu. Severus aurait préféré que le jeune Potter ait une jeunesse idyllique, il ne voulait pas avoir pitié du fils de James Potter. Il ne voulait rien ressentir pour lui. Par contre, tous ses préjugés volèrent en éclat quand il finit par trouver Harry.

La chambre était plongé dans le noir, Severus avait fini par voir une forme au sol à côté du lit. Harry était en boule au sol. Quand Snape voulut l'approcher pour voir ce qu'il avait, il fut arrêté par une barrière d'énergie qui protégeait le garçon. Snape sortit sa baguette magique.

« Finite Incantatem », dit-il en pointant le bouclier.

Rien ne se passa, le bouclier restait actif. Severus se mit à observer le garçon. Celui-ci était en boule, la tête appuyé sur ses genoux repliés. L'homme compris que le survivant devait être endormi. Que lui était-il arrivé pour que son subconscient forme une barrière pour le protégé quand il était vulnérable? L'on voyait souvent cette forme de mécanisme chez de jeune sorcier, lorsqu'il n'avait pas encore leur baguette et qu'il était menacé par un danger que ce soit un animal ou un homme. Le professeur ne pourrait tien faire avant qu'il se réveille. Il mit une alarme pour qu'au moindre mouvement du garçon il soit au courant. Snape descendit pour avoir des explications de l'oncle d'Harry.

- OoOoO -

Toute personne qui aurait déjà rencontré la famille d'Harry les aurait trouvés étrange en cette journée. Vernon et Pétunia Dursley étaient inquiet pour leur neveu, mais Snape ne les avait jamais rencontrés et après avoir vu Harry, il trouvait normal qu'ils soient inquiets.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Potter », demanda le professeur.

« Nous ne le savons pas. Pétunia avait demandé à Harry d'aller chercher une commande qui était arrivé chez le fleuriste à quatre rues d'ici », dit Vernon.

« C'était des graines rares pour mon jardin », dit Pétunia. « J'aurais dû aller les chercher moi-même. Cet incapable ne me les a même pas ramener. »

« PÉTUNIA »

« Oui, oui Vernon. »

« Normalement, il serait revenu après une demi-heure. Mais après trois heures, je me suis posé des questions. Je sais que normalement je ne m'inquiète jamais pour ce monstre, mais il est tellement étrange depuis le début de l'été. »

Severus tiqua au mot de monstre. Potter était désagréable certes, mais de là à le traiter de monstre. Snape savait bien ce qui tracassait Harry depuis la fin de l'école. Le professeur était sûr qu'il se sentait coupable de la mort de ce chien pouilleux. Snape s'en voulait aussi, il aurait dû passer par-dessus sa haine de James. Il savait qu'Harry ne ressemblait pas à son père du point de vu du caractère, mais il haïssait les maraudeurs depuis si longtemps. Puis l'image d'Harry revient dans l'esprit du professeur. Quand il l'avait vu, pendant une seconde c'était un tout autre enfant qu'il avait cru voir. Il avait cru se revoir avant d'entrée à Poudlard, lorsque son père était encore en vie.

« Continuez », dit Snape en secouant la tête pour faire partir ses mauvais souvenirs.

« Quand la noirceur est tombée, j'ai décidé d'aller voir où il pourrait être. Je n'ai pas eu à aller bien loin, je l'ai trouvé dans la cour arrière. Je ne sais pas se qu'il lui est arrivé, mais il saignait de la tête et ses vêtements étaient tout déchiré. Je l'ai monté dans sa chambre. Ensuite j'ai écrit une lettre que j'ai fait envoyer par son foutu volatile. »

Severus se rappelait la surprise qu'il avait eue en voyant arriver l'oiseau de Potter. Malheureusement, il était tout seul au QG. Il aurait tellement aimé que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui reçoive cette lettre. En plus, Dumbledore était parti on ne sait où, donc Snape n'avait pu lui dire qu'il était arrivé quelques choses à son petit protégé.

Une alarme retentit dans l'esprit de Severus. Potter était réveillé. Snape se leva et monta dans la chambre du survivant, laissant les Dursley sans aucune explication. Harry tourna le regard vers la porte quand il l'entendit s'ouvrir. Une lueur de panique s'alluma dans son regard à la vue de Snape. Severus aurait préféré y retrouver la lueur de haine qu'il y avait normalement. Quand le professeur voulu s'approcher du jeune homme celui-ci se leva.

« NE M'APPROCHEZ PAS », cria-t-il.

« Je ne vous veux pas de mal Potter. Je veux simplement voir vos blessures », dit Severus d'une voix douce.

Harry fur surpris de la douceur de la voix de son professeur. Il était tellement habituer à l'entendre le rabaisser. Harry le laissa approcher. Severus y allait doucement comme avec un animal farouche. Harry avait un hématome qui se formait sur son œil droit, du sang séché couvrait une partie de sa joue gauche ainsi que ses cheveux. Il avait encore ses vêtements déchiré et plein de boue sur le corps. Severus devrait lui faire prendre un bain pour pouvoir voir l'étendu des dégâts.

« Il faut vous laver. »

« NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS »,cria Harry en panique.

« Calme-toi Harry. Je veux vous soigner, mais pour cela il faut enlever toute cette boue. »

Harry le regarda intensément. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il voulait faire confiance à son professeur. Peut-être parce que même s'il le détestait, il l'avait déjà protégé. Ou tout simplement parce qu'Harry le connaissait et qu'il n'était pas sa famille de moldu.

À la surprise de Snape, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Severus le suivit. LE professeur fit couler l'eau dans le bain pendant que son élève ôtait ses vêtements rigides du mélange de boue et de sang. Harry garda quand même son boxer (petites perverses d'avoir pensé à ça) pour entrer dans l'eau, ne voulant pas se retrouver complètement nu devant Snape.

Une fois dans le bain, Harry resta complètement immobile. L'eau chaude le détendait. Severus se mit à le laver pour ôter la couche de boue et de sang en voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas. Pour chaque partie de peau que Severus lavait, il y retrouvait des bleues ou des coupures. Une fois complètement propre, Snape retient son souffle. Il n'avait presque pas une partie du corps d'Harry qui n'était pas blessé, que ce soit le torse, le dos ou les jambes. Et Severus avait peur de ce que pouvait cacher le boxer du garçon. Par merlin, que lui était-il arrivé ? L'homme savait qu'il allait devoir faire parler Harry. Snape sortit et sécha Harry quand il vit que celui-ci ne voulait pas bouger. Severus finit par le transporter jusqu'à son lit tout en le maudissant.

Harry se mit en position fœtale aussitôt qu'il sentit le matelas sous lui. Severus vit qu'il n'aurait pas d'explication de sa part sauf s'il le faisait parler.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

Le jeune magicien se mit aussitôt à trembler. Severus, par un instinct qu'il ne connaissait pas, se mit à lui caresser le dos. Harry se calma et se mit à parler, d'une voix si basse que Snape dû tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

« Tante Pétunia m'avait dit d'aller chercher sa commande chez le fleuriste. C'était pas loin, seulement à deux ou trois kilomètres. J'ai décidé de couper par le parc. Normalement, il y a beaucoup de monde, des enfants qui jouent et leurs parents qui les surveillent. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait personne, seulement six adultes proche des arbres. »

Harry s'arrêta, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Severus eut l'impression que le survivent revoyait ces six personnes. Comme il aurait mis sa baguette au feu que c'était eux qui l'avaient mis dans cet état ! Foutu moldu. On se demande comment il faut pour se faire si mal entre eux.

« Au début, je crois qu'ils ont pensé que j'étais un moldu et ils voulaient me faire peur. Quand ils se sont approcher, ils ont vu ma foutue cicatrice et ils m'ont reconnu. »

Des sorciers ! Snape avait sursauté quand il avait compris que c'était des sorciers. Quel genre de magicien pouvait faire ça à Potter surtout en le reconnaissant ? Une seule sorte : des mangemorts. Mais Snape avait été aussi surpris de la manière qu'il avait parlé de sa cicatrice. Comme s'il la détestait ou plutôt détestait ce qu'elle représentait !

« Ils ont commencé à me tourner autour. Ils ne croyaient pas à leur chance d'être tombé sur Harry Potter. Ils ont commencé à me frapper et à rire. Je n'étais pas capable de partir et en plus mon oncle avait réussi à me prendre ma baguette donc je ne pouvais même pas me défendre avec elle. Même si je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de l'utilisé, j'aurais eu l'impression de pouvoir faire quelques choses. »

« Harry, ils étaient six. Il te l'aurait enlevé facilement. Comment t'ont-il fait les coupures que tu as ? »

« Ils ont sorti un couteau. Ils trouvaient amusant de me faire d'autre cicatrice. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de dire qu'ils ne comprenaient comment leur maître pouvait avoir peur de moi. Je n'étais qu'un enfant. Ils m'ont...Ils m'ont... »

Harry se redressa et se jeta dans les bras de son professeur. Severus referma les bras sur lui, simplement par réflexe tenta-t-il de se convaincre. Même s'il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié le garçon, personne ne méritait ça. De plus, depuis qu'il était entré dans cette maison, les préjugé qu'il avait sur le survivant tombait un par un.

« J'aimerais tellement être quelqu'un d'autre. Tout m'arrive parce que je suis Harry Potter. On m'aime ou on me déteste parce que je suis Harry Potter. Je veux être quelqu'un d'autre. Avoir la chance d'avoir quelqu'un qui m'aime pour moi et non pour mon nom. Avoir des parents. Je serais même prêt à vous avoir comme père pour avoir une autre vie. »

« Être le fils du méchant professeur Snape, le monde vous détesterais encore pour votre nom. »

« Bien sûr que non, il aurait trop peur de votre réaction pour cela. »

Severus Snape, l'ancien mangemort, le méchant professeur de potion de Poudlard, aurait aimé donner ce qu'Harry demandait, le fils de l'homme qu'il avait le plus détester. Puis une idée folle traversa l'esprit du professeur. Une idée complètement folle qui donnerait à Harry se qu'il voulait et à Severus se qu'il avait toujours voulu sans se l'avouer ; une famille.

« Potter, vous êtes vraiment prêt à changer complètement d'identité. »

Harry se recula pour regarder son professeur. Changer d'identité, devenir quelqu'un d'autre.

« Si vous changez d'identité, vous allez perdre toutes les personnes que vous aimez ; vos amis, votre famille, les membres de l'ordre du phénix. »

« De toute façon, c'est dangereux d'être avec moi. »

« Je vais vous laisser une semaine pour prendre une décision. Je vais vous laisser un portoloin qui va s'activer dans une semaine. Si tu veux toujours changer de vie dans une semaine, tu m'auras qu'à le prendre sinon tu ne le touche pas et je reviendrai le chercher sans poser de questions. »

« Mais mon oncle et ma tante vous ont vu. Si je disparais, ils vont faire rapidement le rapprochement. »

« Je vais leur lancer un sort d'amnésie avant de partir, ils ne se rappelleront pas de la journée d'aujourd'hui. »

« Pourquoi voulez-vous faire ça pour moi, monsieur. Vous me détestez. »

« En vous sauvant, je me sauve Potter. N'oubliez pas d'envoyer une lettre comme quoi vous allez bien au QG. »

Severus déposa le portoloin sur le bureau, un vieux cellulaire brisé, lança le sortilège sur la famille d'Harry et retourna au 12 Sqare Grimmaurd.

- OoOoO -

Bizarrement, parler de ce qui était arrivé à Snape lui avait fait du bien. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait faire confiance à l'ancien mangemort. Après tout s'il n'avait pas arrêté l'occlumancie Sirius serait en vie. Mais Harry devait bien avouer qu'il n'aurait pas dû regarder dans la pensine. La mort de Sirius n'était pas la faute de Snape ni de lui. La seule personne qu'il pouvait blâmer était Voltemort d'avoir jouer avec ses sentiments pour Sirius et Bellatrix Lestrange pour l'avoir envoyer dans le voile.

Était-il prêt à changer de vie ? Ne plus être la personne que tout le monde idolâtre. Perdre Ron et Hermione. Peut-être pourrait-il les retrouver dans sa nouvelle vie, sinon il était vraiment avec lui que parce qu'il était Harry Potter. La semaine ne serait pas de trop pour prendre sa décision.

- OoOoO -

Severus entra dans la cuisine du QG de l'ordre du phénix. On aurait dit que l'on avait oublié de l'avertir qu'il y avait une réunion. Il y avait Lupin, Fol'œil, Tonk, MacGonagall et les parents Weasley. Il ne manque plus que le grand manitou. À l'entrée dans la pièce de Snape, ils se retournèrent tous pour le regarder.

« Tu devais rester ici sans bouger Severus », dit Molly.

« J'ai eu un appel urgent »

Personne dans la pièce n'ose demandé des informations. Severus avait remis son masque qui s'était fracturé avec la vue des blessures de Potter. Justement en parlant du survivant, une chouette blanche entra dans la pièce pour aller se poser sur l'épaule de Lupin. Harry avait fait vite. À la lecture de la lettre, Lupin sourit. Harry avait su ne rien laisser transpirer dans sa lettre. Severus se surprit à souhaiter que le garçon vienne avec lui dans une semaine.

« Je dois m'absenter pour environ deux semaine. Pourriez-vous le dire à Albus ? » demanda Snape.

« Où sera-tu ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret », demanda Lupin.

« Ça l'est ! L'appel était d'Irina, elle a besoin de moi. »

« Irina ? ? ? »

« Irina Eltsine Snape, ma femme. »

« QUOI, T'ES MARIÉ. »

« On est séparé depuis presque 17 ans. L'interrogatoire est fini. Vous avez juste à dire à Dumbledore que je suis chez Irina. »

Severus sortit du QG avant que d'autre question pleuve sur lui. Ensuite il se rendit à l'aéroport pour prendre un avion en partance pour la Russie. Le transport moldu était encore ce qu'il avait de plus sûr.

- OoOoO -

Revoir la maison fit drôle à Severus. Il était anxieux de ce qu'il allait trouvé derrière la porte. Une femme vient répondre à la porte après que Snape eut sonné.

« SEVERUS », dit-elle surprise.

- OoOoO -

Une semaine plus tard, Harry Potter prenait le portoloin laisser par son professeur.

- OoOoO -

* * *

_Et voilà le premier chapitre, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé. Vous pouvez m'envoyer vos commentaires, ils seront très apprécier. Je devrais mettre un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, en alternance avec mon autre fanfics. Donc une semaine ça sera l'héritage des chasseurs et l'autre semaine Ma Seconde Vie. _


	2. Sacha

**Titre** : Ma Seconde Vie

**Auteur** : Je crois que c'est moi

**Spoilers** : Les cinq premier livre

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à la grandissime J.K. Rowling. (Elle ne veut pas me les passer, même pour quelques jours... méchante écrivaine) Je ne recevrais aucune compensation monétaire pour cette histoire.

**Note de l'auteur** : Il y a de grande possibilité que ce fanfic devienne un slash dans les chapitres à venir. (Je vous garde la surprise pour le couple) Donc si les relations entre deux personnes de même sexe vous font peur veuillez sortir par la porte s'il vous plait. Oui, oui celle de droite. Comment ça elle donne sur un ravin je ne le savais pas... Non, non je le jure. Ce n'est pas un moyen de me débarrassé de vous, pour qui me prenez-vous !

**ATTENTION** ce fanfics fait allusion au viol et à la violence. Considérez-vous comme prévenu.

* * *

**CHAPITRE II: SACHA**

Harry regarda autour de lui pour deviner où il se trouvait. Il était dans un salon, mais il ne le connaissait pas. Devant lui, il y avait un foyer avec des photos moldus sur le dessus. Une grande causeuse lui faisait face. Dans le coin il y avait un meuble de télévision avec plusieurs films moldus. Sur une petite table, Harry trouva des revues. Par contre, elles étaient écrites dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas. Quand il regardait autour de lui, il aurait pensé qu'il était dans une maison d'un moldu. Par contre, la jeune fille qui se trouvait dans un tableau et essayait de lui faire du charme depuis qu'il était entré, lui confirma plutôt qu'il était chez un sorcier. La fenêtre donnait sur une rue, il devait se trouver dans un village moldu sinon le sorcier ne se serait pas donner la peine que son salon est l'air ordinaire. Sauf bien sûre pour le tableau, vraiment elle était mignonne la petite fille. Elle était en train de lui envoyer des baisers.

Harry remarqua un mouvement à sa droite, il se retourna vivement nerveux. C'était une femme. Elle était grande, elle dépassait Harry, mais quoi de surprenant un nain serait capable de le faire pensant Harry. Elle avait les cheveux rouges, bourgognes en fait. Harry se demanda si c'était naturel, il avait des cheveux de tellement de couleur avec les sorciers. Ses yeux semblaient hésité entre le bleu et le brun puisqu'ils changèrent de couleur quand ils se posèrent sur Harry. La femme avait un air de jeunesse, mais Harry se doutait que ce n'était qu'un air et qu'elle devait être plus âgée que se qu'elle paraissait. L'ensemble la rendait belle.

« Oh ! Par merlin ! Tu m'as fait peur », dit-elle. « Tu dois être Harry. »

« Oui, madame. »

« Je suis Irina Eltsine. La femme de Severus. »

« Snape est marié », dit Harry surpris.

« Et oui, je le sais que c'est surprenant venant d'un ours mal léché comme lui. Mais ça devait bien faire 17 ans qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds à la maison. Juste pour ça j'ai le goût de t'embrasser. »

« Vous êtes heureuse de le revoir »

« Je le sais, on m'a toujours dit que j'étais folle. Moi-même je ne sais vraiment pas comment je peux aimer cet énergumène. Severus est dans son laboratoire, il ne tardera pas à venir. Tu vas bien. »

Depuis une semaine, Harry faisait tout pour oublier ce qu'il était arrivé. Le lendemain, il avait reçu un hibou avec une potion de la part de Severus. Une partie de ses blessures étaient disparu, mais son cœur et son âme étaient marqué pour toujours. Harry savait qu'il aurait de la difficulté à faire confiance à quelqu'un, faire assez confiance pour avoir une relation avec cette personne. Harry avait bien l'intention, aussi, de tout faire pour augmenter son potentiel magique pour ne plus être démuni. Les larmes arrivèrent aux yeux du jeune magicien. Irina vient aussitôt le prendre dans ses bras.

« Oh mon bébé ! Inquiète-toi pas tout va bien aller, plus personne ne te fera de mal. Il va falloir qu'il me passe sur le corps. »

Severus entra dans la pièce. Une boule d'émotion l'envahit quand il les vit. Malgré les 17 années de séparation, Snape était encore très amoureux d'Irina. Il L'avait quitté car il considérait qu'être la femme d'un espion était dangereux et qu'il ne voulait pas qui lui arrive quelques choses. Quand Voltemort avait disparu, il n'avait pas osé retourner voir Irina, elle devait tellement lui en vouloir. Il avait eu peur de sa réaction quand il était arrivé, il y avait une semaine. Il avait surtout eu peur qu'elle ait refait sa vie depuis tout ce temps.

Severus s'approcha et mit sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry. Celui-ci se retourna pour plonger son regard dans celui de son professeur.

« Bonsoir Harry. »

« Bonsoir professeur. »

« Est-ce que tu veux te reposer ou que je t'explique tout de suite ce que je te propose ? »

« Je suis trop curieux de savoir votre plan. Je dormirais ensuite. »

« Suis-moi ! »

Severus amena Harry dans la cuisine. Un chaudron de potion bouillonnait sur la cuisinière. Tout comme le salon, la cuisine était d'origine moldu, si on oubliait le chaudron bien sûr. C'était plutôt drôle de voir son professeur de potion, un parfait sang pur, se tenir dans celle-ci. Harry avait l'impression qu'il allait trouver étrange Severus dans toutes les pièces de la maison. Irina avait en plus dit que c'était la maison de Severus, Harry se demandait si elle était déjà comme cela il y avait 17 ans ou si Irina l'avait changé. Severus avait tellement l'air à l'aise dans les pièces que la maison avait dû toujours avoir cette allure.

Irina les avait suivit dans la cuisine, aussitôt arriver elle arracha un de ses cheveux pour le donner à Severus. Celui-ci avait fait la même chose que sa femme, il mit les deux cheveux dans la potion qui devenu d'une belle couleur rosée. Harry les regarda faire.

« La potion que voici prend la génétique des deux personnes qui ont donné un de leurs cheveux pour donner une nouvelle apparence à une troisième personne. Cette potion est une de mes créations lorsque j'étais encore avec le seigneur des ténèbres. Par contre, il ne sait pas que j'ai réussi à la faire fonctionner. De plus, Albus ne la connais pas puisque je ne lui en ai pas parler. »

« Pourquoi Voltemort voulait-il de cette potion ? »

« En fait c'était principalement pour changer l'apparence de ses plus fidèles mangemorts qui avaient été démasqués. Comme cela il pouvait rester à son service sans se faire reconnaître ! Par contre, quand je la testais sur les moldus que le lord me donnait ça ne fonctionnait pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'était justement des moldus. J'utilisais des cheveux de sorciers et le corps des moldus ne pouvait pas supporter la magie. Une fois que j'ai compris ça, faire la potion a été un jeu d'enfant. Malheureusement pour le lord, j'ai changé de camps environ dans ce moment là et je ne lui ai pas donné la potion. »

« Si je prends la potion que va-t-il m'arriver ? »

« Tu vas prendre l'apparence du mélange de notre génétique. En clair, l'apparence qu'aurait eu un de nos enfants. »

« Ce qui veut dire que je deviendrais votre fils. Vous n'avez pas peur d'avoir Harry Potter comme enfant, un foutu griffondor », dit Harry avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Ça devrait s'équilibrer, vous aurez un ancien serpentard, ex-mangemort et professeur de potion détesté comme père », répondit Snape en ayant un ombre de sourire sur le visage.

« Réfléchi bien Harry. Tu ne pourras jamais revenir à ton ancienne apparence. Le seul moyen aurait été d'avoir un cheveu de tes parents et c'est impossible », dit Irina doucement.

Harry se leva du banc où il s'était assis pour écouter l'explication. S'il prenait cette potion, il allait avoir des parents. Bon, il ne savait pas ce que cela serait d'avoir le professeur Snape comme père, mais avoir Irina comme mère allait sûrement être extraordinaire. De plus, si le professeur lui proposait cella se n'était sûrement pas pour jouer de lui puisqu'il allait se retrouver responsable d'Harry. Le survivant se rappela la phrase lui avait dit, il y avait une semaine, qu'en sauvant Harry il se sauvait lui-même.

De plus, Harry avait réfléchi pendant toute la semaine et sa décision était prise quoi que se soit que le professeur allait lui proposer. Il prit un verre pour le tremper dans le chaudron. Il but la potion d'une traite.

Severus qui avait retenu son souffle, sans s'en rendre compte, recommença à respirer. Le fils de son ennemi était devenu le sien. C'était presque une vengeance sur James. Severus ne voulait pas analyser la joie qu'il ressentait, il était heureux d'avoir un fils ou tout de moins quelqu'un qu'il pouvait considérer comme tel. En même temps, le fait de vouloir donner une nouvelle vie à Harry lui avait permis de revoir Irina. Il trouvait malheureux de n'être avec elle seulement deux semaines. Oserait-il recommencé sa vie de couple après toutes ses années de séparation ? En sachant qu'il devait se trouver dans les premières personnes sur la liste noire de Voltemort. Voudra-t-elle prendre le risque ? Lui qui ne lui avait pas laissé le choix il y avait 17 ans.

« Ton apparence va changer pendant que tu vas dormir », dit Irina sortant Severus de ses pensées.

« Est-ce que ça va faire mal ? »

« Un peu comme lorsque vous avez dû refaire pousser vos os en deuxième année. Votre carrure va sûrement changer, c'est ce qui va faire le plus mal. Est-ce que tu veux aller te coucher ? », demanda Severus.

« J'aimerai bien oui. »

« Tu as juste à me suivre », dit Irina.

Irina et Harry partirent laissant Severus retourné dans ses pensées.

-OoOoO-

Remus Lupin était dans la cuisine du 12 Sqare Grimmaurd. Une chouette entra dans la pièce et s'arrêta devant lui. Remus prit le parchemin qui était à sa patte. Il lui tendit un morceau de bacon. À sa surprise, elle n'en voulut pas, elle resta là à le regarder ne semblant pas vouloir partir. Normalement, elle prenait ce que l'on lui donnait et repartait vers son maître, mais aujourd'hui rien. Remus eut une mauvaise impression. Il avait les mains qui tremblaient quand il ouvrit le message. Il remarqua que ce n'était pas l'écriture d'Harry.

La famille Weasley, Hermione et Albus Dumbledore étaient réuni au Terrier. Ron et Hermione voulaient préparer une fête d'anniversaire pour Harry. Dumbledore avait accepté, mais il tenait à renforcer la sécurité autour de la maison. À seulement une journée de la surprise, ils vouaient que tout soit parfait. Quand Lupin arriva, tout le monde était au jardin pour profiter des dernières lueur avant la nuit.

« Remus, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », demanda Albus.

« J'ai reçu une lettre de l'oncle d'Harry. Il a disparu Albus, il n'est plus chez son oncle et sa tante. »

« QUOI » crièrent en même temps Ron et Hermione !

Albus prit la lettre que lui tendait Remus. Aussitôt, il fit signe à Lupin de le suivre. Tous les deux transplanèrent au 4 Privet Drive.

-OoOoO-

Vernon et Pétunia Dursley étaient nerveux. Devant eux se tenait Albus Dumbledore et Remus Lupin, qui venait d'arriver. Vernon avait paniqué quand il avait compris que son neveu avait disparu. Ce n'est pas qu'il ait peur pour le gamin, non, il avait peur de la réaction du sorcier qui était justement devant lui.

« Quand avez-vous compris qu'Harry avait disparu ? » demanda Albus.

« Depuis une semaine, il ne veut pas sortir de sa chambre. Je vais lui porter un plateau repas. C'est quand je suis allé lui porter son souper que j'ai remarqué qu'il n'était plus là » répondit Pétunia.

« Au début, on a cru qu'il était parti vous rejoindre, mais sa putain de chouette et son matériel scolaire étaient encore là » dit Vernon.

« Est-ce que sa baguette est encore là ? »demanda Lupin.

« Sa baguette ? Elle est dans le coffre-fort de notre chambre »répondit en tremblant Vernon.

« Que fait-elle là ? »

« On ne voulait pas qu »il arrive quelque chose à notre Dudlinouchet comme l'année dernière » répondit Pétunia.

Remus se leva pour aller assommer cette race d'imbécile, mais Albus mis une main sur son bras pour calmer le loup-garou. Comment Albus avait-il pu laisser Harry dans cette famille de dingue ?

«Est-ce que Harry agissait normalement ? A-t-il reçu du courrier ? » demanda Dumbledore

« Il était tout à fait normal, sauf le fait qu'il restait dans sa chambre. On n'était peut-être pas assez bien pour monsieur. Il n'a reçu aucun courrier. »

« Attends Vernon, tu te rappelle du hibou. C'était il y a six ou sept jour environ. Un hibou est arrivé avec un colis pour Harry, mais au lieu d'aller dans sa chambre comme tous les autres, il est arrête dans la cuisine. Quand Harry est venu le chercher j'ai cru qu'il avait un œil au beurre noir, mais quand je suis allé lui porter à manger, il n'avait rien. J'ai cru que j'avais rêvé. »

« Avez-vous vu ce qu'il avait dans le paquet ? »

« Quand je suis allé dans sa chambre, j'ai remarqué une fiole mais elle était vide. »

Albus et Remus se regardèrent. Harry avait reçu une potion, mais qui lui avait envoyé et surtout pourquoi ? Si Pétunia avait bien vu, Harry avait été blessé. Pourquoi Harry ne leur avait pas dit qu'il avait été blessé ?

Depuis le début de l'interrogatoire, Dudley écoutait la conversation. Il finit par prendre son courage et de dire ce qu'il savait.

« Harry a été blessés » murmura Dudley

« QUOI ? ? ? » demanda Remus

« EUH ! »

« Allez mon garçon, que sais-tu » demanda doucement Albus

« J'ai vu Harry sortir de la salle de bain, il y a deux jour. Son dos est plein de coupure. Elles sont rouges vifs et ont environ la même forme que sa cicatrice au front. »

Il était arrivé quelque chose à Harry. Mais quoi et par qui ? Et surtout où était-il ?

-OoOoO-

Harry ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin. Après quelques secondes d'adaptation à la lumière du jour, il se rendit compte qu'il voyait très bien. Le monde autour de lui n'était plus flou, malgré le fait qu'il ne portait pas ses lunettes. Harry se leva, il voulait voir de quoi il avait l'air. Il sortit de la chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain où il était sûr de trouver un miroir.

Au début, Harry ne fut pas sûr que la personne dans le miroir était lui. Premièrement, il avait beaucoup grandi. Il devait avoir la même grandeur que Severus maintenant. Il était aussi plus costaud. Son pyjama, dans lequel il flottait hier, lui moulait le torse. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, ils lui arrivaient au bas du visage. Ils étaient encore noir, mais ils avaient des mèches rouges aussi. (les cheveux d'Irina étaient vraiment sa couleur naturelle) Son visage tenait plus d'Irina que de Severus, ce qui lui plaisait bien, il n'aurait pas vraiment aimé hérité des trais disgracieux de son professeur. Par contre, il avait hérité des yeux de Severus. EN se regardant, Harry se trouva plutôt beau garçon. Tout à coup, il remarqua son front. Sa cicatrice avait disparu, pourtant Severus lui avait dit la veille qu'il lui faudrait acheter du font de teint pour la cacher. Pourquoi avait-elle disparu ? Il faudrait qu'il en parle avec son père. C'était étrange de penser que la personne qu'il avait le plus détesté, si on oubliait Voltemort et Malfoy, allait être son père. Harry sortit de la salle de bain pour aller dans la cuisine. Severus et Irina étaient déjà là. À la façon dont les deux se parlait, très près l'un de l'autre, la soirée devait avoir très bien fini après qu'il soit aller dormir.

« Hum Hum...désolé de vous dérangé. »

Ses deux supposé parent se retournèrent vers lui. Harry se rendit compte que sa voix aussi avait changé, elle était plus grave. En regardant Severus et Irina, Harry eut un sourire. Sa nouvelle apparence surprenait les deux adultes.

« C'est toi mon ange » dit Irina

« Il est supposé avoir quelqu'un d'autre dans cette maison. »

« Severus, il est supposé avoir ton sens de l'humour. Dis-moi que la potion a agis seulement sur son apparence. Je ne survivrais pas à deux Severus. »

« Ha ha ! Très drôle Irina. »

« Heu ! Je ne voudrais pas vous faire rire encore plus, mais il faudrait peut-être aller m'acheter de nouveau vêtement. »

Tout en parlant, Harry leur avait fait porter le regard sur le bas de son pyjama qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Severus partit à rire, presque plier en deux. Un son plutôt drôle à entendre pour les oreilles d'Harry, mais le visage de Severus était ainsi complètement changer et on pouvait lui trouver un certain charme. Harry compris ce qui avait pu attirer Irina chez Severus.

« Viens, je devrais te trouver quelque chose dans les vêtements de Severus. Ensuite on va aller t'acheter de nouveau vêtement. Il faudra aussi aller chez Grégovitch. »

« Grégovitch ? ? ?Qui est-ce ? »

« C'est pour ta nouvelle baguette. Tu ne peux utiliser la tienne. »

« De toute façon, elle est restée chez mon oncle. »

-OoOoO-

Harry déposa tous les paquets qu'il transportait et s'écroulait sur le sofa. On ne le reprendrait plus jamais à aller faire les magasins avec Irina, elle était épuisante. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Severus avait subitement trouvé quelque chose à faire. Justement le lâcheur entrait dans la pièce.

« Tu aurais pu me le dire ce qu'il allait m'arriver » dit-il en fusillant son professeur

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Tu as une nouvelle baguette ? »

« Oui, mais elle ressemble beaucoup à mon ancienne. C'est encore une plume de phénix qu'il y a à l'intérieur. Ce n'est pas un de Fumseck par contre. Toujours ça, ma baguette ne sera plus liée à celle de Voltemort. »

« Tu ne devras plus nommer le seigneur des Ténèbres par son nom »

« Tu ne vas pas recommencer comme l'année dernière. »

« Ce n'est pas ça. Si tu dis le nom de Voltemort devant quelqu'un il vont trouver bizarre que tu n'es pas peur de dire son nom. C'est facile de trouver toutes les personnes qui sont capables de le nommer par son nom. Il faut éviter d'attirer l'attention sur toi. »

« D'accord, je peux bien essayer. Au fait, je voulais te demander si tu savais pourquoi me cicatrice était disparu. »

« Je vais essayer de trouver. »

« Tu crois que j'ai perdu mon lien avec Vol... Tu-sais-qui. Je ne sais pas si j'ai perdu les pouvoirs qu'il m'avait transmit. »

« On va le savoir la prochaine fois que l'on va rencontrer un serpent »

-OoOoO-

La prison d'Azkaban était la plus grande et surtout la mieux gardé. Il y avait encore quelques mois, c'était les détraqueurs qui gardaient les prisonniers. Avec le retour de Voltemort au pouvoir, ceux-ci étaient allés le rejoindre et avaient laissé la prison sans gardien. Le ministère avait affecté quelques-uns de leurs aurors pour garder les mangemorts qu'ils avaient capturé.

Par contre, en cette nuit du 31 juillet, les aurors qui travaillaient ne vires, ou firent tout comme, les ombres qui entraient dans la prison.

-OoOoO-

Harry était chez Irina depuis une semaine. Il avait été obligé d'apprendre le russe pour parfaire sa nouvelle identité. Il avait réussi grâce à une merveilleuse formule que lui avait appris Severus. La formule lui permettait d'apprendre plus rapidement ce qu'il lisait. Harry avait aussi appris à connaître Severus. Derrière l'homme austère, qu'il connaissait depuis cinq ans comme professeur, se cachait un homme avec un sens de l'humour décadent. De plus, il semblait plus heureux que lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Harry ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas à donner des cours à de jeunes incompétents ou parce qu'il était avec Irina.

« Harry »

« Oui, Sev »

« On va partir à l'aéroport dans environ deux heures. Est-ce que tes bagages sont prêt ? »

« Oui »

« Avant de partir, il faudrait que tu choisisse un nouveau nom. Tu ne peux pas t'appeler Harry, ça serait trop bizarre. »

« Comme je suis supposé être le fils d'Irina, je crois que c'est à elle de choisir. »

« Non... Je n'ai pas le droit. Si tu n'aime pas le nom que je te choisis. »

« Irina, je suis sûr que tu as déjà pensé à un nom que tu donnerais si tu avais un fils. »

« Alexander »

« Donc maintenant, je suis Alexander Eltsine Snape. Je l'adore. »

Irina alla serrer Harry dans ses bras. Des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux.

« Tu vas me manquer, Sacha »

« Sacha ! ? »

« C'est le surnom que l'on donne souvent au personne qui se nomme Alexander en Russie »

« Donc pour toi je serais Sacha. Tu vas me manquer aussi mama. »

« Les larmes qu'elle retenait coulèrent sur les joues d'Irina. Harry venait de lui faire le plus beau cadeau ; la considéré comme sa mère. Harry partit chercher ses bagages. En sortant de la maison, Harry Potter disparu complètement pour laisser la place à Alexander Eltsine Snape, Sacha pour les intimes.

* * *

**RAR**

Et voilà pour le deuxième chapitre. J'ai eu tellement d'encouragement pour mon premier chapitre (plus ce que je m'entendais à avoir) que comme le chapitre était terminé, je vous le mets en avance. Le troisième arrivera aussitôt que je l'aurai fini de composer et il n'est pas commencer celui là. Place aux réponses aux reviews.

Tout d'abord merci à fanli, Vilya1 , marion, nepheria, name ...bah euh le mien ( the resurection) (Même si je n'ai pas tout compris ce que tu m'as dit, lol ), onarluca, Chanelle et lyly. J'espère que le deuxième chapitre est à la hauteur de vos espérances.

**Pitite âme égarée** : Harry va garder quelques séquelles des sévisses qu'il a reçu. Principalement le fait qu'il n'ira pas tout de suite se jeter dans les bras de l'homme de sa vie (et oui, j'ai bien écrit homme). De plus, il va essayer de devenir plus fort pour pouvoir ce protéger. Mais les séquelles ne seront pas si importante que cela, car il a été battu et violé parce qu'il était Harry Potter étant devenu quelqu'un de complètement différent il va se sentir quand même dans une relative sécurité. Il ne faut pas oublier que Severus ne laissera pas quelqu'un toucher à son fils.

**Elehyn** : J'espère que le chapitre à répondu à tes questions pour ce qui est de ce Severus avait à proposer à Harry comme deuxième vie. D'autres questions sont peut-être venues s'ajouter. (lol)


	3. Première journée en Angleterre

**Titre** : Ma Seconde Vie

**Auteur** : Je crois que c'est moi

**Spoilers** : Les cinq premier livre

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à la grandissime J.K. Rowling. (Elle ne veut pas me les passer, même pour quelques jours... méchante écrivaine) Je ne recevrais aucune compensation monétaire pour cette histoire.

**Note de l'auteur** : Maintenant c'est officiel, cette histoire sera un slash. Je vous garde la surprise pour le couple, mais je crois bien que vous allez trouver par vous-même assez rapidement. Et non, ça ne sera pas un Harry / Severus. Dans cette histoire, c'est la relation père fils que je veux développer entre ces deux-là.

**ATTENTION** ce fanfics fait allusion au viol et à la violence. Considérez-vous comme prévenu.

* * *

**CHAPITRE III : PREMIÈRE JOURNÉE EN ANGLETERRE**

Les rayons du soleil entrant par la fenêtre finirent par trouver la personne endormie. Severus ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il était complètement courbaturé, lui qui croyait que son sofa était confortable, c'était la première et la dernière nuit qu'il passait dessus. Il allait aller acheter un autre lit dans la journée. Sacha lui avait fait remarquer qu'il devait être l'une des seules personnes à ne pas avoir de lit dans la chambre d'amis. Son fils n'avait pas à se plaindre puisque c'était lui qui avait hérité de son lit. Severus commençait à penser qu'il perdait de l'autorité avec Sacha.

Snape se leva et commença à préparer son déjeuner, c'est-à-dire beaucoup de caféine et très peu de nourriture. Il venait à peine de se verser une première tasse de café quand il remarqua qu'il y avait quelqu'un à sa porte. Il ne put savoir qui c'était puisque la personne portait une cape qui lui dissimulait le visage. À la grandeur et la carrure, il devina que c'était sûrement un de ses étudiants. Et pour se cacher, un serpentard. C'était très mal vu pour un futur mangemort d'être vu chez un ancien espion.

Severus ne voyait qu'un seul de ses élèves pour oser venir le voir : son filleul. Quand il fit entrer la personne et qu'elle enleva sa cape, la vue d'une chevelure blonde donna raison à Snape.

« Que me vaux votre visite de si bon matin M. Malfoy ? »

« Ça fait une semaine que je viens à tous les matins. Vous n'étiez jamais là. »

« Et non ! Il ne faudrait pas que votre père apprenne que vous venez ici depuis une semaine. »

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il tourna le regard vers son parrain. Severus n'avait jamais vu un tel regard chez Draco. Il était rempli de détresse.

« Vous n'étiez pas en Angleterre ! »

« Non en effet. J'étais en Russie depuis deux semaine. Comment avez-vous deviné ? »

« Un groupe de sorcier a décidé de faire un cadeau plutôt spécial pour l'anniversaire de Potter le 31 juillet. »

« Quel sorte de cadeau ? »

« Ils sont entrés dans Azkaban sans que les aurors les voie, ou plutôt sans que les aurors les arrête. Ils ont tué tous les mangemorts qui étaient emprisonnés. »

« Lucius ? »

« Est mort. »

Severus n'osait pas vraiment regardé Draco. L'étudiant était allé s'asseoir dans un fauteuil du salon.

La maison de Severus n'était pas très grande. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin d'un manoir puisqu'il y restait seul et seulement deux mois par année. La cuisine, la salle à manger et le salon n'avaient pas de séparation. La porte d'entrée donnait sur la cuisine de la maison. Le salon et la cuisine étaient séparé par une table à quatre places. Comme chez Irina, tout était moldu. Seul quelques photos et tableaux montraient que l'on se trouvait dans une maison de sorcier. Un couloir amenait à trois portes qui donnait sur deux chambres et une salle de bain.

Le choc de l'annonce de la mort de Lucius avait fait que Severus s'était assis sur une chaise devant son petit déjeuner.

« Le plus drôle, c'est que je suis incapable d'en vouloir à Potter pour cela. Je voudrais, mais ça m'est impossible. Vous le détestez tellement, apprenez-moi à recommencer à le détester. »

En attendant le nom de Potter, Severus se demanda comment il allait annoncer ça à Sacha ? Comment lui annoncer que l'on avait tué en son nom ? Et Severus eut soudainement peur. Sacha allait finir par se lever, comment allait-il réagir face à son ennemi ?

En parlant du loup, il se pointait le museau.

-OoOoO-

Alexander ouvrit les yeux. Malgré qu'une semaine soit passé depuis sa transformation, Sacha cherchait toujours des lunettes sur la table de nuit. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il sourit en voyant Severus à la table. Il trouvait encore étrange de voir son professeur dans autre chose que ses robes de sorcier noir. Bon ! La couleur n'avait pas changé. Severus portait pour dormir un t-shirt et un boxer noir. Pas beaucoup d'étudiant pouvait se vanter d'avoir vu leur professeur de potion ainsi.

Sacha vit la tasse de café devant Snape. De la caféine, sa survit était assuré. Il alla prendre la tasse et commença à prendre des gorgées. Après, il piqua la toast devant son père et la mangea. Jamais il ne remarqua que son pire ennemi assis dans le salon.

-OoOoO-

Draco n'avait jamais eu le droit de retourner chez son parrain depuis le retour de Voldemort. Lucius avait expliqué à son fils que son professeur n'était plus de leur côté. Son parrain avait remonté dans l'estime du serpentard, Snape avait plus de courage que lui. Avec la mort de son père, Draco espérait qu'il aurait le même courage pour choisir la lumière. Mais comment tourner le dos à tout ce qu'on lui avait appris. Son père n'avait peut-être pas été un ange, mais Draco l'avait tellement aimé.

C'était Narcissa qui avait annoncé à Draco que son père était mort. Elle lui avait rapidement appris que c'était pour fêter l'anniversaire du survivant. Le serpentard avait eu l'impression qu'elle voulait augmenter sa haine pour le griffondor, mais il n'avait jamais aimé être manipulé. Il était un Malfoy, il manipulait, pas le contraire. Par contre, la vie de Draco serait tellement si simple s'il le détestait, car les sentiments que lui faisaient ressentir le survivant lui faisait peur.

Quand Severus avait répondu, Draco avait été surpris de voir qu'il se levait. Normalement, Severus était levé et habillé bien plus tôt que cela. En fait, Draco n'avait jamais réussi à trouver l'homme au saut du lit. À se demander s'il dormait. Draco se demanda ce qui avait changé ses habitudes, le décalage horaire peut-être.

Il était dans ses pensées, laissant Severus digéré la mort de Lucius, quand il remarqua un mouvement dans le corridor. S'il n'avait pas été assis, Draco serait sûrement tombé au sol. Le garçon qui arrivait était d'une beauté parfaite. Il portait un t-shirt blanc, qui ne laissait rien à l'imagination, avec des boxer tout aussi moulant. Ses cheveux noirs étaient légèrement ébouriffés laissant deviner qu'il venait de se lever. Mais Draco remarqua qu'il n'avait pas l'arrogance des personnes qui se savent belle, ce qui le rendait encore plus irrésistible. Le serpentard serait sûrement tombé aussitôt sous le charme si son cœur n'avait pas déjà été pris. Mais son amour était impossible, aussi bien regarder ailleurs.

Mais qui était-il pour Severus ? Un ami ? Trop jeune. Un neveu ? Draco était le seul. Un fils ? Impossible Severus n'aurait pu engendrer un être si beau. Draco adorait son parrain, mais il n'était pas particulièrement beau, sauf peut-être quand il souriait, mais ça arrivait si peu souvent. De plus, il l'aurait su s'il avait eu un enfant. Un amant ? Peut-être. Draco ne connaissait pas les préférences sexuelles de son oncle et il le comprendrait s'il avait craqué pour l'apollon même s'il semblait être mineur. Par contre, si c'était le cas il trouvait que l'apollon avait des goûts étranges.

Depuis que l'apollon était arrivé, Severus souriait, semblant plus détendu. Snape avait toujours été un homme taciturne. Draco ne l'avait presque jamais vu sourire. Enfant, il n'osait même pas l'approcher. Avec le temps, il avait appris à avoir du respect pour cet homme. Mais il ne l'avait jamais vu heureux et là il irradiait de bonheur. Qui que soit ce garçon, il faudra qu'il le remercie.

Le garçon avança et commença à manger le petit déjeuner de son professeur. Culotté comme garçon !

« Hey ! Mon déjeuner, si tu as faim, tu as juste à te faire quelque chose » dit Snape

« De...toute...façon...tu...ne...manges...pas...le...matin » répondit Sacha en finissant de manger. « Je suis en pleine croissance, il faut que je mange. »

« Non, dit moi pas ça ! Tu es déjà de la même grandeur que moi. Je te défends de devenir plus grand que moi. Et ça n'excuse pas que tu m'as piqué mon café, tu ne buvais que du chocolat chez Irina. »

« Prendre de la caféine avec mama dans la maison. Avoue que tu veux ma mort. J'ai le goût d'arriver à mon dix-septième anniversaire. »

« Et tu considère que moi je ne dirais rien »

« Toi, tu sais bien que je n'y peux rien. Tu sais l'hérédité. »

« Hum Hum » finit par dire Draco excédé d'avoir été oublié.

Draco fut surpris de voir deux regards identiques se tourner vers lui. L'apollon avait les même yeux que Snape. Mais il ne laissa pas longtemps son regard sur son parrain, celui-ci glissa rapidement vers le plus jeune.

Snape avait complètement oublié que son neveu était là. Le jeune Malfoy devait être assez surpris de trouver quelqu'un d'autre dans la maison. Mais comment allait réagir son fils à la vue de Draco.

Sacha était surpris de trouver Malfoy dans le salon. Il fallait qu'à son retour en Angleterre, il trouve Malfoy dans son salon. Lui, qui pensait qu'il ne le reverrait pas avant le retour à Poudlard. Et en plus, il ne fallait pas qu'il ait une réaction sinon Draco trouverait ça bizarre. Et le regard que lui lança Severus, ''son père'' avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire.

Le son d'un téléphone ne donna pas la chance à Severus de présenter l'un à l'autre les deux adolescents. Severus se dirigea aussitôt vers le téléphone pendant que Draco semblait chercher d'où pouvait venir le son.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui fait se vacarme ? » demanda Draco

« Un téléphone » répondit Sacha

« Un téléquoi »

« Un appareil moldu pour communiquer. »

« Il ne pourrait pas utiliser la cheminée comme tout le monde. »

« Regarde autour de toi et dis-moi si tu vois un foyer quelque part » dit Sacha en riant

« D'accord j'ai dit quelque chose de stupide, mais la politesse était de ne pas me le faire remarquer » dit Draco avec le sourire en se disant qu'il n'avait jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi beau que le rire de l'apollon sauf peut-être le rire du survivant « Au fait, je m'appelle Draco. »

« Alexander » répondit Sacha en prenant la main que lui tendait Malfoy, se rappelant la première fois dans le train.

Severus avait fini son appel et il sourit en voyant les deux ennemis se serrer la main. Si un jour quelqu'un lui avait dit que c'est deux là se parlerait sans se dire des insultes. Il approcha et mit la main sur l'épaule de Sacha. Celui-ci tourna ses yeux si semblable au sien vers lui.

« C'est l'appel que j'attendais » dit Snape

« Déjà ! Ils ont su rapidement que tu étais de retour. »

« Ce n'est pas si surprenant. Rien n'échappe à Albus. Prêt pour les affronter »

« Non pas vraiment ! »

« De toute façon, ils ont besoin de moi pour faire de la recherche. Il va falloir que je parle à Albus, il va sûrement vouloir te faire passer des tests. »

« D'accord, mais pas aujourd'hui. On vient d'arriver. »

« Tu auras juste à explorer les environs, mais tu ne touches pas... »

« Aux potions dans la chambre d'ami. Oui, oui, je m'en doutait. »

Snape sourit et se tourna vers son neveu.

« Draco, il va falloir que j'y aille. Je suis désolé. Tu as juste à revenir demain et l'on parlera de tout ce que tu veux. »

« Pas de problème. De toute façon, mère doit se demander où je suis. Elle me surveille de près depuis une semaine. Je vais essayer d'avoir un alibi demain. »

« Tu as juste à utiliser Zabini, il reste à deux coins de rue. »

« À oui, vraiment. »

Malgré le fait qu'ils se connaissaient depuis la première année, Draco n'avait jamais su où restait Blaise. Sa famille, même si elle était de sang pur, n'était pas de la même classe que la sienne. Ça n'avait pas empêché que Blaise était le seul serpentard en qui Draco avait pleinement confiance. Il allait le voir ce soir pour tout arranger.

-OoOoO-

Severus se rendit dans la cuisine où il savait qu'il trouverait les membres de l'ordre. Il avait parfaitement raison. Toutes les personnes dans la pièce avaient un air mélancolique. Un petit sentiment de culpabilité envahit le cœur de Severus puisqu'il savait où était celui qu'ils cherchaient, mais le sentiment était si petit comparer à la détresse qu'avait ressentit Harry il y avait deux semaine que Severus fit partir sa culpabilité assez rapidement. Dans chaque paire de yeux qu'il voyait, il y avait une lueur de tristesse. Severus dû penser à quel serait sa réaction normale. Au téléphone, Lupin lui avait seulement dit qu'il y avait une réunion au QG, il ne devait pas être au courant de la disparition de Potter.

« Il y a quelqu'un de mort » dit Severus

Les larmes arrivèrent aussitôt aux yeux de Molly. Arthur lui lança un regard furieux. Lupin ne leva pas la tête et continua de caresser la chouette de Potter. Tonk retenait Ron qui essayait de sauter à la gorge de son professer.

« Personne n'est mort Severus, mais une personne a disparu depuis une semaine » dit Albus

« Et pour que tout le monde ait cette tête je suppose que c'est Potter. »

« Harry a disparu du 4 Privet Drive depuis le 30 juillet. »

« Le survivant fait un caprice, tout le monde sait qu'il déteste sa famille de moldu. Il a peut-être trouvé que vous n'étiez pas allé le chercher assez vite. »

« Je ne crois pas Severus. Nous avons pu poser des questions aux Dursley. »

Il était découvert. Albus savait qu'il cachait Potter. Lupin lui prit le bras pour l'amener dans le salon. Albus et Lupin voulaient sûrement lui dire ses quatre vérités et sans témoin. Il allait se faire tuer.

« Comme Albus te le disait, on a pu interroger la famille d'Harry. On croit qu'Harry s'est fait attaquer, il y a environ deux semaine » dit Lupin

« Par qui ? » demanda Severus se demandant quand il allait l'accuser

« On ne le sait pas, mais il est blessé. »

« Blessé ? »

« Son cousin a vu qu'il avait des cicatrices dans le dos »

Severus regarda Lupin surprit. Le survivant aurait encore des marques de l'attaque, il ne lui en avait pas parlé. Sacha allait en entendre parler quand il rentrerait.

« Et qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans l'histoire » demanda Severus

« Tu peux aller à des endroits où les personnes n'ont pas confiance en moi Severus » dit Albus « Renseigne-toi si quelqu'un a des informations »

« Pas de problème »

« Tu as passé un bon voyage »

« Disons que j'avais un beau cadeau à l'arriver »

« Ta femme s'était remarié » dit Lupin

« Non ! Un enfant âgé de 16 ans »

« QUOI ! ! ! » dit Lupin

Même Dumbledore semblait surpris, chose presque surnaturel venant de lui. Severus était plutôt content de son effet, maintenant qu'il était rassuré qu'ils ne savaient pas qu'il avait Potter.

« D'ailleurs Albus, j'aurais une faveur à vous demander. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Le faire entrer à Poudlard cette année »

« Mais personne n'est jamais entrer à Poudlard en plein milieu de sa scolarité. »

« Il sera l'exception et pour une fois ça ne sera pas Potter »

« Il est allé à Durmstrang »

« Oui »

« Les cours ne sont pas les mêmes, je vais lui faire passer des tests pour savoir son niveau. »

« Merci Albus »

Sur ses dernières paroles, le maître en potion sorti du QG.

-OoOoO-

Severus finit par rentrer à sa maison en fin d'après-midi. Il n'y avait personne dans la maison. Sur la table du salon, Snape trouva trois de ses livres de potions avancées. Pour que Sacha ait fini par lire des livres de potion, il avait dû drôlement s'ennuyer.

Severus alla voir dans la cour arrière. Il trouva son fils assit au sol, le dos appuyé sur un arbre. Il avait entre les mains un carnet. Quand il arriva assez près pour savoir ce qu'il faisait, Snape vit qu'il était entrain de dessiner la maison. Et le dessin était très bon, enfin d'après les goûts de Severus.

« Il est pas mal » dit Snape

« Merci »

« Je ne savais pas que tu dessinais aussi bien »

« Il n'y a pas grand chose à faire dans un placard. Moi je m'amusais à dessiner ce que j'avais vu à l'extérieur. »

« Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyer pendant la journée »

« Pas trop ! J'ai même lu quelque uns de tes livres. En passant, je trouve ça bizarre je les ai trouvés intéressant. »

« La potion agit peut-être sur plus de plan que l'on croyait. Irina et moi sommes très bon en potion »

« Au fait et toi ta journée ? Tu ne m'as pas cherché trop fort ? »

« Non, ça va ! Mais tu m'as caché quelques choses. »

« Moi ! Non ! »

« Et ton dos »

« Comment savent-ils pour mon dos ? »

« Donc tu m'as caché quelques choses. Ton cousin aurait vu ton dos deux jours avant que tu t'en aille. Il va falloir que tu fasses attention, il ne faudrait pas que Dumbledore ou Lupin le voie. Pour l'instant ils sont les seuls à savoir ce signe distinctif. Maintenant tu me suis et tu me le montres. »

Sacha se leva pour suivre Snape jusqu'au salon. Il enleva la chemise qu'il portait et montra son dos à son père. Il y avait six plaies en forme d'éclair en ligne dans le haut de son dos. Si elles aurait été faite avec un couteau, elles seraient parti en même temps que toutes les autres plaies de Sacha, mais elles avaient été formés magiquement par ceux qui l'avait attaqué. Ils les avaient faites pour le marqué afin qu'Harry n'oublie pas complètement ce qui s'était passé. De plus, ils avaient trouvé drôle de les faire de cette forme.

Severus ne pourrait jamais les faire partir. Par contre, il appliqua un onguent qui les firent guérirent. Maintenant, elles étaient blanche et paressaient beaucoup plus ancienne que deux semaine.

* * *

RAR 

Bonjour tout le monde, je suis vraiment heureuse que cette histoire vous plaise. J'ai reçu 21 reviews pour le chapitre deux. Vous allez me faire rougir (mais surtout continuer j'adore être rouge)

Alors merci à onarluca, gaelle griffondor, lyly, Terry, Jo Lupin, Mimosa, Snape Black Rose, Phoenix 5, Jade, la rodeuse, Mileslerenard, nepheria ,

Mifibou : continu les reviews non constructive je les adore. Moi aussi j'aimais bien les yeux verts d'Harry, mais je voulais qu'il ressemble à son père et avec des yeux verts ce n'était pas vraiment possible. Pour ce qui est de l'orientation d'Harry pour l'instant lui-même ne le sait pas qu'il est aux hommes. Il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiète il va le savoir un jour. Et je crois bien que le couple va te plaire si tu aimes Draco.

Neigine : Sacha va bien redevenir ami avec Hermione et Ron, ça va se passer avec le retour à Poudlard. Pour ce qui est de Dumbledore, Sacha sera simplement le fils d'un de ses professeurs et Harry va aimer ne plus être le survivant.

Nardy : Et non désolé, ça ne sera pas un Harry / Severus. Je voulais développé la relation père fils entre les deux. Je trouve intéressant de voir Severus en père, surtout en ayant le survivant comme enfant. Merci pour ta review.

Dawnay : Désolé ! Je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte... promis, je me corrige tout de suite. Je te promets que tu ne verrais plus l'erreur dans les prochains chapitres. (mais peut-être que je ne le nommerai pas donc je ne pourrais faire de faute (lol))

Khisanth : moi-même j'ai hâte de voir leur réaction. Deux Snape, les griffondor vont penser que leur pire cauchemar se réalise.

BellaSidious : Pour ce qui est de son camp, il ne peut pas vraiment se retrouver du côté de Voldemort. Son père est quand même du côté de Dumbledore. Par contre, il n'est plus le héros que tout le monde voyait en Harry donc il pourra prendre sa décision sans une prophétie qui décide pour lui. Pour ce qui est du fourchelangue tu verras, mais aussi je l'aime bien.

Shalimare : Pour ce qui est de sa maison, pour moi il ne peut être que dans une seule. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est devenu le fils de Snape qu'il va changer de personnalité. Et de plus, un Snape a griffondor, moi j'en ris d'avance. Pour ce qui est de sa réaction au QG, c'est pour le prochain chapitre. Et la rencontre avec ses ex amis pour l'arriver à Poudlard.

Galouz : Comme tu dois le savoir maintenant, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire un couple en Harry et Severus. Je veux vraiment qu'il soit juste son père. Par contre, je n'ai pas dit que quelques personnes vont pas y penser.

Estel undomiel : J'ai moi aussi remarqué que le slash devenait de plus en plus populaire. Que veux-tu, je suis la vague ! Merci ! ! ! !


	4. Revoir ceux qu'on a fuit

**Titre** : Ma Seconde Vie

**Auteur** : Je crois que c'est moi

**Spoilers** : Les cinq premier livre

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à la grandissime J.K. Rowling. (Elle ne veut pas me les passer, même pour quelques jours... méchante écrivaine) Je ne recevrais aucune compensation monétaire pour cette histoire.

**Note de l'auteur** : Maintenant c'est officiel, cette histoire sera un slash. Je vous garde la surprise pour le couple, mais je crois bien que vous allez trouver par vous-même assez rapidement. Et non, ça ne sera pas un Harry / Severus. Dans cette histoire, c'est la relation père fils que je veux développer entre ces deux-là.

**ATTENTION** ce fanfics fait allusion au viol et à la violence. Considérez-vous comme prévenu.

* * *

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : ALEXANDER PARLERA RUSSE DANS CE CHAPITRE. LES PHRASES SERONT ÉCRITES DANS L'ALPHABET CYRILLIQUE. LA TRADUCTION EST ENTRE PARRENTHÈSE. JE NE PARLE PAS RUSSE DONC DES ERREURS SONT POSSIBLES.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE IV **

**REVOIR CEUX QU'ON A FUIT **

Harry avançait dans le parc. Il ne voulait pas être là. Il savait qu'il était dans son ancien corps, dans son ancienne vie. Il rêvait puisqu'il avait toujours son ancienne apparence dans ses rêves. Harry savait où il était et qui il allait rencontrer dans quelques minutes. Il voulait partir, sortir du parc, mais son corps ne voulait pas répondre à ses instructions.

Il les vit tous les six. Harry ne les connaissait pas, ne les avait jamais vus avant cette journée-là. Un des hommes tourna la tête vers Harry et donna des coups de coude à ses compagnons.

« On se promène tout seul. Ta mère ne t'a jamais dit que c'était dangereux. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Le regard du plus grand et du plus costaud accrocha la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front du jeune garçon.

« Mais qui voilà ! Hey ! Les gars, nous sommes devant le Grand Harry Potter ! » dit-il

« Notre héros national, laissez-moi m'incliner devant votre humble personne » dit un autre en faisant une courbette devant le Survivant

Un troisième lascar s'approcha et frappa le jeune magicien au ventre. Le signal était donné pour les autres. Les coups se mirent à pleuvoir sur Harry, que ce soit des coups de poings ou de pieds quand le survivant se retrouva au sol.

Après quelques minutes de ce régime, tout arrêta. Harry cru qu'ils avaient terminé, qu'ils étaient partis. Mais il sentit que l'on lui descendait le pantalon. Harry se mit à paniquer, tout mais pas ça. Il les sentit le tenir au hanche pour ne pas qu'il bouge, les sentit entré et bougé en lui.

Une fois que le premier ait fini, il se pencha sur le survivant et sortit sa baguette. Harry eut, pendant une seconde, le souhait qu'il le tue, il n'aurait plus mal. Une lumière rouge sortit de la baguette et vient frapper son dos.

« AHHHHHHHHH ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! »

-OoOoO-

Le cri de douleur de Sacha, réveilla Severus en sursaut. Il était couché dans son lit, Sacha avait eu pitié de lui quand il avait vu que Snape n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller chercher un lit. Il avait pris le sofa et envoyer son père dans la chambre.

Severus se leva rapidement et alla rejoindre Alexander dans le salon. Il était encore en plein cauchemar et continuait de crier. Severus le brassa doucement pour le réveiller.

« Sacha, réveille-toi. Allez ! Ouvre les yeux ! »

Sacha se réveilla soudainement. En voyant, Severus à son chevet, il se jeta dans les bras de celui-ci en pleurant. Le corps d'Alexander tremblait sous les sanglots. Snape s'assit sur le sofa, gardant son fils dans ses bras.

« Chuttttt ! ! ! ! Tout va bien. Il ne peut rien t'arriver. »

« Je veux plus dormir, ils vont revenir ! »

« Personne ne te fera de mal. Il faudra qu'il me passe sur le corps avant. »

« Je ne plus que personne ne me touche. JAMAIS ! »

Severus regarda son fils surpris. La dernière phrase avait été dite avec une telle haine dans la voix. Il ne préférait pas savoir ce que les six mangemorts avaient fait à Sacha. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait leur faire.

« Ne dit pas ça Sacha. Tu vas un jour tombé amoureux d'une personne qui pansera tes blessures. »

« Non ! Personne ne me fera ce qu'ils m'ont fait »

Severus ne dit rien, mais serra plus fort le corps de Sacha contre lui. Personne ne méritait cela, surtout pas lui. Alexander finit par se rendormir, épuisé par ses pleurs. Snape le regarda dormir avant, que lui aussi, ne rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

-OoOoO-

Draco en avait assez d'attendre sur le banc de ce parc minable. Si Zabini n'arrivait pas dans cinq minutes, il allait aller seul chez Snape. Il ne restait que dix secondes quand il vit Blaise se diriger vers lui. Draco aurait pu aller chez son parrain seul, mais on lui avait appris que la meilleure façon de mentir était d'avoir une partie de vérité dans le mensonge. Donc il allait passer la journée avec Blaise comme il l'avait dit à sa mère.

« Tu es en retard » dit Draco lorsque Blaise fut à sa hauteur

« Désolé, ma sœur est arrivée hier soir avec son nouveau mari. J'ai réussi à aller dormir qu'au petite heure du matin. »

« C'est son troisième, je crois. »

« Non, le quatrième »

« Un autre moldu »

« Non, cette fois c'est un cracmol. Je crois que l'on s'améliore. Trois autres mariages et on va peut-être avoir un sorcier »

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas tes parents de ne pas l'avoir renier. Si j'arrive seulement avec l'ombre d'une moldu à la maison, mes valises seront au chemin à la minute suivante. »

« Elle a toujours été leur préféré. De plus, je te signale que tu aurais beaucoup plus de chance d'arriver avec un moldu et non une, et ta mère met tes valises au chemin même si c'était un sorcier. »

« C'est pour cela que ma mère ne sera jamais mes préférences. Allez ! On y va ! »

« Tu es bien presser d'aller voir le professeur Snape. On l'aurait vu dans à peine trois semaine, si tu avais attendu. »

« J'ai le droit de vouloir parler à mon parrain. »

« Ouais ! Mais je crois surtout que tu me caches quelque chose. »

Draco se leva sans répondre à son condisciple. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la maison de Snape. Par contre, il n'eut aucune réponse à ses coups répétés à la porte.

« Arrête de frapper comme ça, tu vas réveiller tout le quartier. »

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à Blaise. Juste pour voir, il essaya d'ouvrir la porte. Miracle, elle s'ouvrit sous les yeux incrédules des deux serpentards. Laissé sa porte débarrée, complètement inconscient ce professeur.

Blaise entra le premier, suivit de près par Malfoy. Tout en avançant dans la maison, Zabini appelait son professeur. Mais c'est profondément endormi sur le sofa qu'il le trouvèrent. Blaise remarqua assez rapidement l'adolescent endormi dans les bras de son professeur. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour jeter un regard à Malfoy, celui-ci avait le regard fixé sur le plus jeune des deux endormis.

« AH ! D'accord, c'est pour ça que tu voulais venir au plus vite » dit Blaise

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! »

« Je te l'accorde, il est mignon. »

« Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais il dort présentement dans les bras de Severus. »

« On ne peut pas le raté. Mais il doit avoir vingt ans de plus que lui, tu peux battre la concurrence. »

« Je te rappelle que j'ai déjà quelqu'un à conquérir. »

« C'est vrai ton petit griffondor. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui s'était. »

« Et je n'ai pas l'intention de répondre à la question. De toute façon, tu vois un griffondor tomber amoureux d'un serpentard. »

« Le contraire est bien arrivé. »

« Tombé amoureux d'un griffondor. Vous êtes tombés bien bas M. Malfoy » dit la voix ensommeillée de Snape

Les deux serpentard tournèrent la tête vers leur professeur. Celui-ci s'étirait lentement. Il secoua l'adolescent endormi.

« Moi qui m'étais promis de ne plus dormir sur ce canapé pourri. La prochaine fois, c'est dans un lit que l'on finit la nuit si tu me réveille. »

«Позволь мне спать. Ты удобнее действительно чем моя подушка » (Laisse-moi dormir. Tu es vraiment plus confortable que mon oreiller)

Severus donna une claque derrière la tête de son fils. À la surprise des deux visiteurs qui n'avaient rien compris aux paroles du jeune garçon.

« Aie ! Ça fait mal ! »

« Bien fait pour toi ! Tu n'avais qu'à pas me traiter d'oreiller. »

Un rire cristallin retentit dans la maison, faisant retourner les quatre autres personnes dans l'appartement. Albus Dumbledore avait transplané en plein milieu de la cuisine. Personne ne l'avait entendu arriver, trop concentré.

« Bonjour M. Malfoy, M. Zabini, M. Snape, Severus. »

Au nom de Snape, Blaise et Draco s'étaient retourné vers Sacha. Celui-ci retient le fou rire qui montait en voyant les deux regards étonnés des serpentards. Il pourrait toujours se vanter d'avoir vu Malfoy avec une autre expression que le mépris sur le visage. Même Severus se retenait de ne pas rire.

« Severus, tu devrais vraiment apprendre le russe. Ton fils ne t'a pas traité d'oreiller, mais a dit que tu étais plus confortable qu'un oreiller » continua Albus

«Вы говорите по-русски » (Vous parlez russe)

« Non, je le comprends très bien, mais je n'ai jamais été capable de le parler. »

« Pourquoi apprendre la langue de ma femme ? Pour comprendre les insultes qu'elle me dit quand elle est en colère ! Je ne préfère pas. »

« она не делать, что тебя оскорблять»murmura Alex (Elle ne fait pas que t'insulter)

Dumbledore sourit à la réflexion du jeune garçon. Il ressemblait beaucoup plus à sa mère. Albus avait connu Irina quand elle avait fait ses études à Poudlard. La famille Eltsine avait toujours fait leurs études à Poudlard, malgré le fait qu'il restait presque à côté de Drumstrang. Albus trouvait étrange qu'Irina n'ait pas envoyé Alexander à Poudlard. D'un autre côté, si elle ne voulait pas que Severus apprenne pour son fils. Quel événement avait fait qu'elle les avait présenté l'un à l'autre et surtout que le Russe revienne avec son père ?

« M. Zabini, je suis heureux que vous soyez là, vous allez servir de cobaye » dit Albus

« De cobaye pour quoi ? » dit Blaise légèrement paniqué

« Il faut que je passe des tests à M. Snape. Il faut bien qu'il lance les sorts sur quelqu'un »

« Mais on n'a pas le droit d'utiliser la magie à l'extérieur de Poudlard » dit Blaise reprenant confiance en lui

«À Drumstrang, on a le droit d'utiliser sa baguette tout de suite après la première année » répondit Sacha une lueur diabolique dans les yeux « Allez, je te promets d'y aller mollo... Du moins je vais essayer. »

Albus, Blaise et Alexander sortirent dans la cour arrière, laissant Draco et Severus seul.

-OoOoO-

Severus regarda son neveu, celui-ci semblait être nerveux pour une raison que Snape avait bien l'intention de découvrir.

« C'est ton fils » finit par dire Draco

« Oui, je croyais que tu avais compris hier. Mais qui croyais-tu qu'était Alexander pour moi ? »

« Heu... ! ! ! ! ! ! ! »

L'héritier des Malfoy évita le regard de son parrain. Il ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire qu'il avait pensé que son professeur avait pris un jeune amant. Depuis le début de ses études, Draco avait toujours entendu les rumeurs des serpentards comme quoi leur directeur de maison avait une préférence marqué pour les hommes.

« Je vois que les rumeurs sur mes préférences sexuelles vont encore bon train. Mais tu croyais vraiment que je les prenais si jeune. »

« Tu as bien regardé ton fils, il est tout simplement magnifique. Moi, je ne lui aurais pas résisté. »

« Laisse mon fils loin de ta libido d'adolescent. De toute façon, si j'ai bien compris en me réveillant, tu es déjà amoureux. Un griffondor en plus. Un serdaigle j'aurais pu comprendre, mais un foutu griffondor. »

« Si tu crois que je l'ai voulu. Je donnerais tout pour encore le détester. Parfois, je me demande si je l'ai vraiment détesté un jour ou si j'étais tout simplement jaloux. »

Severus le regarda. Une idée folle lui était passé dans la tête. Non ! Il pouvait être amoureux de n'importe quel griffondor, mais pas lui. Snape regarda Sacha dans la cour arrière. Celui-ci venait de lancer un sort à Zabini. Severus se demanda pourquoi tous étaient jaloux d'Harry. Et lui, le survivant, avait changé de vie pour échapper à l'attraction qu'il engendrait. Tous avaient des sentiments forts pour le magicien, soit ils l'aimaient, soit ils le détestaient, mais aucun n'étaient indifférent. Snape était curieux de voir qui allait vraiment aimer Harry. Avec sa nouvelle identité, Harry verrait qui l'aimerait pour lui-même et non pour sa célébrité.

« Et tu l'as dit à la personne concernée ? »

« Tu es fou ! Il ne le sera jamais. »

« Il ? ? ? »

«Ne fait pas comme si tu ne savais pas de qui je parle Severus. Cet air candide ne te va pas du tout. »

« Bon d'accord. Que tu sois amoureux d'un homme ça me va ! Mais Potter, tu n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux. À moins que tu sois comme tout le monde et que tu aimes sa célébrité. »

« NON ! »

« Le temps nous le dira » dit Severus énigmatique

Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence, les laissant tous les deux dans leurs pensées.

« Comment ça se passe au manoir depuis la mort de Lucius ? » finit par demander Severus

« Je crois que mère est devenu complètement folle. Elle n'avait jamais voulu prendre de position dans cette guerre et aujourd'hui elle remplace père à la droite de tu-sais-qui. Elle veut que je me fasse marquer avant mon retour à l'école. »

« Que veux-tu toi ? »

« Comment veux-tu que je te le dise franchement ? Je sais de quel côté tu te trouve ! »

« Draco, peux importe ta réponse, je serais avec toi. Tu seras toujours un peu un fils pour moi, malgré le fait que je n'ai pas pu être proche de ta vie depuis quelques années. »

Draco regarda son professeur ému. Il avait aimé et aimait encore son père. S'il avait encore été là, le jeune homme ne se serait pas posé de questions sur son allégeance. Il aurait suivit les traces de son père pour qu'il soit fier de lui. Maintenant, Severus lui laissait le choix, lui disant qu'il l'aimerait même s'il n'était pas du même côté.

« Je n'aime pas les moldus et je ne les aimerais sûrement jamais. Par contre, de là à tous les exterminer. Je ne crois pas que je sois complètement d'un côté ou de l'autre. Par contre, Dumbledore ne me demandera sûrement jamais de lui baiser les pieds. »

« Ne lui donne surtout pas l'idée, il pourrait aussi bien l'aimer » dit Severus faisant sourire son neveu

« Par contre, je vais avoir beaucoup de problème si je refuse la marque. »

« Ma porte te sera toujours ouverte si tu as besoin de moi. »

La porte s'ouvrit livrant le passage à Zabini. Il s'assit sur le sofa et regarda son directeur de maison.

« Rappelle-moi d'être du même côté que ton fils sur un champ de bataille. »

« Il est si fort que ça ! » dit Draco

« Par merlin, il connaît des sorts de défense qu'apprenne les aurors. Même Dumbledore a semblé surpris. Je crois bien qu'il puisse en apprendre à Potter. »

Severus fronça les sourcils. Des sorts de défense d'auror, comment avait-il pu les apprendre ? Puis Severus revit la bibliothèque d'Irina. Le gamin n'avait pas utilisé la formule qu'il lui avait appris juste pour le russe. Snape aurait dû y penser, Sacha allait tout faire pour savoir se défendre par lui-même, pour ne plus être à la merci d'une personne. Snape allait lui proposer de superviser son entraînement. C'était beau qu'il connaisse les formules, mais mal employer, il ne donnait pas cher de la vie d'Alexander.

« Ils n'ont plus besoin de toi ? » demanda Draco

« Non, le professeur Dumbledore est passé au potion. Il devrait bientôt avoir terminer les tests. »

Blaise eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Sacha et Albus revenaient à l'intérieur.

« Ton fils est très fort en Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal et en Potion, Severus. Ce qui n'est pas surprenant quand l'on connaît ses parents. Je vais par contre le laisser avec les élèves de son âge, même si son niveau est légèrement supérieur. Il connaît bien les sorts, mais aurait besoin de pratique. »

« Merci Albus. »

« Le plaisir était pour moi. On se revoit à la rentré Messieurs. »

Sur ses dernières paroles, Dumbledore transplana.

-OoOoO-

La semaine suivante, Severus et Sacha eurent la visite de Draco à tous les avant-midi. Souvent Snape devait partir en mission, laissant les deux adolescents seuls. Doucement, une certaine amitié lia les deux garçons. Sacha trouvait étrange d'en venir à apprécier son ennemi. Mais il devait bien s'avouer qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine de connaître le serpentard, les deux s'étaient détesté principalement parce qu'il était Harry Potter et lui, Draco Malfoy.

Les après-midi, lorsque Severus était de retour, il entraînait Sacha. C'est lors d'un de ses après-midi que Draco arriva légèrement anxieux. Il trouva les deux Snape dans le salon. Alexander était assis au sol, les yeux fermés. Severus était debout devant lui, entre les deux, il y avait une balle.

« Concentre-toi. La balle est devant toi, je veux que tu la fasses flotter. Ne pense pas à la formule que tu as apprise, tu n'as besoin d'aucune formule. Ne fait que visualiser la balle dans les airs » disait Severus

Draco les regardait faire. Une aura de magie enveloppa Sacha, elle était d'une couleur vert émeraude. Étrangement, elle lui rappelait la couleur des yeux de Potter. Malfoy se mit à penser à Harry. Comment pouvait-il être amoureux du survivant ? Peut-être parce qu'il était le seul à ne pas plier devant le serpentard. En fait, ce n'était plus vraiment vrai, Draco sentait qu'Alexander Snape ne se ferait jamais piler sur les pieds. Il ne restait que deux semaine avant de revenir à Poudlard, il pourrait enfin revoir le survivant et peut-être comprendre ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour celui-ci.

La balle devant Sacha se mit à flotter. Draco fut très impressionne. Le jeune Snape faisait de la magie sans baguette, lui qui croyait que ce n'était pas possible. Comme avait dit Blaise, il fallait être du même côté sur un champ de bataille, il était d'une force incroyable.

Sacha ouvrit les yeux pour voir s'il avait réussi. Par le même occasion, il vit Draco. La balle retomba au sol aussitôt que le sorcier ne fut plus concentré dessus.

« Bonjour Drake »

Severus se retourna pour regarder son neveu. Il n'était pas normal qu'il soit venu en plein après-midi chez lui, les risques de se faire voir était plus important.

« Draco que fais-tu ici ? » demanda Severus

« Tu m'as dit que ta porte me serrait toujours ouverte, j'ai besoin de toi. Si je retour au manoir je suis soit marquer soit tuer. »

Sacha le regarda légèrement surpris. Depuis une semaine, il ne s'était pas poser de question sur son allégeance. Il l'avait mis du côté de Voldemort, c'était d'ailleurs le seul point négatif du serpentard. Il devait bien avoir une raison pour qu'il retourne sa veste.

« Super choix. Par contre, tu ne peux rester ici, ta mère va penser à moi en premier. Peut-être... »

Severus regarda son fils, cherchant une approbation. Sacha lui fit un léger signe de tête, lui disant qu'il se sentait prêt à affronter l'ordre.

« Que tu pourrais aller au QG de l'ordre ? »

« L'ordre du Phénix a un QG ! »

« Bien sûr »

« C'est où ? »

« Tu le seras bien assez tôt »

-OoOoO-

Sacha regarda le Sqare Grimmaurd. Il trouvait étrange de retourner là. Il savait qu'il aurait peut-être à rencontrer ses anciens amis. Le plus dur sera de faire comme si s'était la première fois qu'il les voyait. Être le fils de Severus n'aiderait pas sa cause, mais se c'était vraiment sa personnalité qu'ils avaient aimée en Harry Potter, ils devraient normalement l'aimer lui.

Sacha ne sut pas si se fut la vue de Severus avec deux adolescents ou que l'un des deux fut Draco Malfoy qui surpris Tonks lorsque les trois entrèrent. Tonks était à l'intérieur, ne devant être entré qu'une minute avant eux. En entendant la porte, elle se retourna et un air surpris s'inscrivit sur son visage. Elle se prit les pieds dans sa cape et trébucha. Malheureusement, elle avait un sac qui contenait la nouvelle invention des jumeaux, un bidule complètement inutile qui faisait un bruit de sirène, qui se mit à hurler en entrant en contact avec le sol. Le bruit réveilla le tableau de la mère de Sirius. Celle-ci se mit à insulter toutes les personnes dans le hall. Les cris de la mégère ameutèrent Remus qui donna un coup de main à Tonks pour la cacher. Severus s'était poussé au premier cri du tableau. Alexander et Draco, eux, regardèrent les deux adultes travailler pour recouvrir la dame.

« Je me demande qui c'est ? Une chose est sûre, elle a un cri strident » dit Draco

« Je trouve que vous avez des airs de famille. Elle doit être de ta parenté. »

Sacha eut juste le temps de se pencher pour éviter la taloche derrière la tête que le serpentard voulu lui donner.

« Ça ne va pas de dire qu'elle est de ma famille. »

« Pourtant, il a parfaitement raison. C'est ta grand-tante. » dit Tonks

Sacha eut un petit rire en voyant le visage de Malfoy, étant déjà au courant de sa parenté avec madame Black, Sacha trouvait drôle la réaction de Draco.

« Pourquoi vous garder cette horrible chose criarde ? » demanda Draco

« Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle a fait en sorte que l'on ne puisse enlever son tableau. » répondit Remus

« Et si je trouve un moyen de la faire disparaître, vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. » demanda Sacha

« Je te serai éternellement reconnaissant. Tu pense pouvoir la décrocher. »

« Non, mais peut-être la faire disparaître. »

Sacha suivit la direction qu'avait pris son père, sous le regard curieux de Tonks et Lupin. Draco le suivit en jetant un dernier regard sur la chose qui était de sa famille.

-OoOoO-

Ronald Weasley regarda la brunette qui avait fini par s'endormir sur le lit, épuisée par ses sanglots. Ron ne pensait pas que l'on pouvait autant pleurer. Depuis la disparition d'Harry, Dumbledore avait transféré toute la famille Weasley et Hermione à Square Grimmaurd. Depuis deux semaine, Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas quitté leur chambre. En fait ce n'était pas « leur » chambre, mais la chambre de Ron. Hermione ne la quittait que pour aller dormir dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny. Elle retournait dans celle de Ron aussitôt le soleil levé.

La disparition du survivant avait beaucoup affecté les deux amis. C'était surtout de ne pas savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. Dans leurs moments les plus pessimistes, les deux amis étaient certains que c'était Voldemort qui l'avait pris.

Ron s'ennuyait de son meilleur ami, il aurait voulu lui parler. Lui dire que depuis sa disparition, il croyait devenir fou. Il voulait lui dire que depuis qu'Hermione passait toutes ses journées avec lui, il pensait ne pas pouvoir se retenir. Il avait juste le goût de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler. Il n'avait jamais voulu s'avouer qu'elle contait pour lui, mais lorsque Harry avait disparu, il s'était dit que ça aurait pu être Hermione et qu'il n'aurait pas pu vivre sans elle.

Ron alla s'asseoir sur le lit, doucement il lui caressa les cheveux. Elle ouvrit doucement ses yeux et les fixa sur ceux du jeune homme. Elle lui sourit.

« Il faut que l'on descendre en bas manger » dit doucement Ron

« Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? »

« Je ne sais vraiment pas. On ne peut pas se passer de moi. »

Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargi. Elle se leva et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Merci d'être là pour moi ! »

La jeune femme sortit de la chambre, laissant un homme figé derrière elle.

-OoOoO-

Severus était allé rapidement se terrer dans la cuisine. Il détestait entendre ce tableau crier. Dans la cuisine, il y avait seulement Minerva. Elle semblait être sur son départ.

« Bonjour Severus. »

« Minerva. »

« Tu l'as réveillé ! »

« Non, c'est Tonks avec une des inventions des jumeaux, je crois. Est-ce qu'il aurait une chambre pour un étudiant ? »

« Ce n'est pas les chambres qui manquent. Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Un de nos étudiants a le choix entre être marquer ou être marquer, donc il a choisi de quitter la maison familiale. »

« Qui est-ce ? Sûrement un serpentard pour être aller te voir. »

« Draco Malfoy. »

« Mon Dieu ! Les semaines a suivrent ne seront pas de tout repos avec M. Weasley et Mlle Granger ici. Je sens que l'on va en voir de toutes les couleurs. Une chance qu'ils n'ont pas le droit d'utiliser leur baguette. »

« Ils vont survivre à la cohabitation. »

« Au fait, Albus a trouvé un professeur pour la DCFM. Il a décidé de réengager Remus. »

« Bien »

MacGonagall, qui était presque sortit de la pièce en courant pour ne pas entendre Severus descendre la décision d'Albus, se retourna surprise. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de ne pas critiquer.

« Quoi pas de « C'est un loup-garou, il est dangereux » »

« Albus connaît mon opinion. De toute façon, être à l'école va occuper Lupin. »

« C'est vrai que depuis la mort de Sirius et maintenant la disparition... »

MacGonagall ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle fit un signe de tête à Snape et partit. Il resta les yeux dans le vague quelques temps. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas eu sa réaction normale à l'annonce du nouveau professeur. Normalement, il trouvait toujours quelques critiques à dire. Et maintenant, il n'avait rien dit et on parlait de Lupin.

« Bonjour professeur » dit une voix féminine

Severus leva la tête pour regarder la personne qui avait parlé.

« Mademoiselle Granger »

Hermione n'appréciait pas de trouver son professeur de potion dans la cuisine. Depuis qu'elle était au QG, elle ne l'avait rencontré que très peu. Elle se prit quelque chose pour se remplir l'estomac. Elle sentait le regard du professeur suivre ses gestes. Ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau depuis deux semaines et elle se préparait à dire à son professeur de regarder ailleurs, chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait si elle avait été dans son état normale, quand elle le vit entrer dans la pièce.

Hermione le trouva tout simplement magnifique. Mais ce n'était pas une beauté plastique, plus un aura de charme. Le genre de personne que vous ne pouviez détester. Quand il la vit, il lui fit un sourire. Hermione se demanda comment ses jambes pourraient encore la porter. Severus, qui avait vu le regard d'Hermione, se retourna pour regarder ce qui était se passionnant. Il sourit à son fils, sourire qui n'échappa pas à la jeune griffondor. Elle qui n'avait jamais vu la moindre expression sur le visage de Snape.

« Tu n'es pas devenu sourd sous les cris de la mégère ! » dit Severus

« Non, après toi qui pourrais me rendre sourd. » dit Sacha en souriant

« Hey ! ! ! ! »

« J'aurais peut-être une idée pour la faire disparaître ! Il me faudrait aller du côté moldu. »

« Un truc moldu qui la ferait disparaître. Tu rêves en couleur. »

« Je vais essayer tout de même. De plus, ça me permettrait de sortir le petit dragon du côté moldu. Je crois que je vais bien m'amuser. »

« Il sait que tu le traites de petit dragon. »

« J'ai le goût de garder ma tête où elle est présentement. »

Sacha tendit une baguette à Severus. Celui-ci la regarda sans comprendre.

« C'est à qui ? »

« Au petit dragon, je n'ai pas le goût de le laisser avec une baguette, même s'il n'a pas le droit de l'utiliser, quand il va rencontrer des moldus. »

« Il ne te l'a certainement pas donné. »

« C'est drôle ! Elle a disparu de sa poche pour la mienne. »

« Comme c'est pratique ! »

« Tu trouves toi aussi. »

« Quelque fois tu me fais presque peur. »

« Ah ! Qui m'a donné des cours toute la semaine ? »

« Si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu aurais trouvé un autre moyen pour apprendre. Aussi bien t'apprendre la bonne méthode. »

Sacha ressortit de la cuisine. Hermione avait suivit la conversation les yeux exorbités. Snape avait été aimable avec l'autre, il avait même fait de l'humour. Elle avait presque le goût de se pincer pour être sûre de ne pas encore dormir.

« Vous devriez fermer votre bouche mademoiselle Granger. » dit Severus se retenant de ne pas rire du visage de la jeune femme

-OoOoO-

Sacha était assis au sol dans le salon de Square Grimmaurd. Des photos étaient éparpillées autour de lui. Il avait un carnet de croquis dans les mains et son crayon volait dessus. Quelques feuilles chiffonnées côtoyaient les photos. Draco le regardait dessiner depuis une heure. Ils étaient revenus depuis trois heures de leur sortie dans le Londres moldu. Alexander l'avait entraîné dans les rues de Londres comme s'il les connaissait depuis l'enfance. Il semblait aussi alèse dans le monde moldu que dans celui des sorciers. Pourtant il était de Drumstrang – donc il était un parfait sang pur puisque l'école sibérienne n'acceptait pas les enfants de moldus – il aurait dû être mal alèse avec les moldus. Lorsque Draco lui avait parlé de ses interrogations, Sacha lui avait expliqué que la famille Eltsine vivait à Mytishchi – une ville complètement moldu – depuis des générations. La devise des Eltsine était que si tu voulais être plus fort que ton ennemi, il fallait le connaître plus que toi-même. Devise qui avait vu le jour après que l'un de ses ancêtres avait été persécuté par des moldus. Pourtant les Eltsine n'avaient jamais été des adaptes de Voldemort.

Alexander avait rapidement trouvé ce qu'il cherchait chez les moldus ; de la térébenthine. Draco se demandait comment un truc moldu pourrait venir à bout du tableau de sa grand-tante. Sacha lui avait dit que Mme Black se trouvait tellement supérieure au moldu qu'il était sûr qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas protéger son portrait d'un truc moldu. Lorsque Draco avait vu la toile qui était redevenu blanche, il s'était dit qu'il devrait plus connaître les inventions moldus.

Par contre, la toile était peut-être blanche, mais l'on ne pouvait toujours pas la décoller du mur. Sacha avait eu l'idée de peindre autre chose et avait proposé ses services. C'était pour cette raison qu'il était dans le salon entouré de photos. Des photos des maraudeurs au temps de leur étude. Sacha avait demandé des photos du propriétaire des lieux à Lupin. C'est ainsi que Draco avait appris que la maison appartenait à Sirius Black, le criminel échappé d'Azkaban, et que celui-ci était mort. Ça expliquait l'air déprimé de Potter à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Draco sortit du salon, trouvant que ses pensées le ramenaient trop à son ennemi préféré, pour aller explorer sa demeure pour deux semaines. Il tomba sur Weasley et Granger presque à la sortie de la pièce. À voir leur expression, ils n'étaient pas au courant que Draco était au QG. Une fois la surprise passée, Draco se retrouva prit à la gorge par Weasley et plaqué au mus. La belette n'avait pas diminué de volume pendant les vacances et Draco ne faisait pas le poids. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était toujours avec Crabbe et Goyle à l'école.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici sale fouine ? »

«Je fais une petite visite de courtoisie. »

« Je suis sûr que ta famille de mangemort ont dû bien rire quand ils l'ont appris. On n'arrête pas de nous dire que l'espèce de serpent ne sait pas lui-même où il se trouve, mais je n'y crois pas. Je suis sûr que c'est ta sale famille qui l'a enlevé. »

« Mais de quoi parles-tu la belette ? »

« Où est Harry ? »

Draco blêmit. Harry avait disparu. Il sentit son cœur se fracasser en morceaux. Une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas une action de Voldemort, Narcissa l'aurait vanté à son fils si cela avait été le cas.

« Vous avez perdu votre héros de pacotille. » finit par être capable de dire Draco

Ensuite, il ferma les yeux, voyant approcher dangereusement le poing droit du griffondor. Mais ne recevant rien, il entrouvrit un œil pour se retrouver devant le poing de Weasley figé à quelques centimètres de son visage. La belette regardait celui qui avait osé figé sa main ; Sacha.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez a hurlé comme des perdus ? dit Sacha, la baguette encore levé

« Il a enlevé Harry. »

« Oui, tout à fait crédible. Il n'aurait jamais été capable d'enlever Potter, il ferait pas de mal à une mouche. »

« Hey ! » S'indigna Draco

« D'accord, il ferait mal à une mouche, mais pas à une souris, donc Potter. »

Draco regarda Alexander. Il allait le tuer. Osez dire qu'il ne ferait pas mal à une souris. C'était évidant qu'il lui faudrait une raison valable, on ne tue pas une souris comme cela, sans raison. Peut-être si elle osait manger dans son assiette, mais si elle le faisait s'était sûrement parce qu'elle avait faim. Pauvre petite créature. Oh ! my god ! Il ne ferait pas de mal à une souris, lui qui aurait dû devenir un méchant mangemort. Comment aurait-il pu tuer des moldus et des sorciers ? Maintenant qu'il était gentil, il allait tuer des mangemorts ! Il voulait être neutre, il ne voulait tuer personne.

« Peut-être pas lui personnellement, mais je suis sûr que son père le mangemort a fait quelque chose » continua à accuser Ron

« Tu te rappelle où se trouvait mon père la belette ? Azkaban ! Donc il fait partie du cadeau pour votre héros national. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? » demanda Sacha

« Severus ne te l'as pas dit ! Pour la fête d'Harry Potter, des sorciers sont allés tuer les mangemorts qui se trouvaient à Azkaban comme cadeau. »

« Harry n'aurait jamais voulu ça. » dit Hermione

« Je le sais très bien Granger »

Alexander avait blêmit. On avait tué en son nom. On avait pensé que tuer les personnes d'Azkaban lui aurait fait plaisir. Mais quel bande de fou avait pu faire ça ? Severus aurait dû lui dire, il devait être au courant depuis la première visite de Malfoy.

Snape arriva sur ses entrefaites, Sacha lui lança un regard assassin. En voyant les yeux de son fils, Snape voulut lui mettre la main sur l'épaule.

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS SEV » dit Sacha d'une voix coupante

Les trois autres adolescents le regardèrent interrogatif. Que lui prenait-il ? Sacha partit vers la sortie et l'on put entendre un son de transplanage. Severus avait suivit des yeux Sacha et lorsqu'il retourna son regard vers les trois jeunes gens, ils purent remarquer qu'il était blessé et interrogatif.

« Que lui arrive-t-il ? » demanda-t-il

« Aucune idée. » répondit Draco

« De quoi vous parliez ? »

« L'attaque d'Azkaban. »

Severus blêmit, autant qu'il lui était possible. Alexander allait vouloir le tuer de lui avoir rien dit.

« Ah merde ! Je vais me faire passer un savon à la maison. »

Sans explications, Severus suivit son fils. Draco se demandait bien pourquoi Sacha avait réagi si fortement. Peut-être connaissait-il quelqu'un dans la prison ?

« C'est qui ? » demanda Hermione

Draco tourna le regard vers la griffondor. Elle avait les yeux dans le vague et fixait la sortit. Oh non ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de regarder Alexander comme cela. Même lui ne le regardait pas avec un regard si admiratif, enfin il espérait. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il se sentit coupable de sa réponse, mais il était un serpentard.

« L'amant du professeur Snape voyons ! »

Deux regards perplexes se tournèrent vers lui. Un sourire hypocrite étira les lèvres de Malfoy.

* * *

Désolé pour le retard pour la suite. Je ne vais pas répondre aux reviews aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas le temps. Si j'ai une minute au courant de la semaine, je vais faire un chapitre spécial avec les réponses à vos reviews. 

Je ne sais pas quand va arriver la suite, les études me prennent plus de temps que je croyais. Aussitôt que j'ai terminé le chapitre je vous l'envoie promis.


	5. Réponse aux reviews

**RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS**

Bonjour à tous! Je sens que vous allez être déçu. Et non ! Ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. Voici les réponses au reviews du chapitre 3.

**Onarluca, Nefra, jwulee, Jane Pitchoune, Severia, Hisoka, gaelle griffondor, nepheria**. Je vous remercie pour vos encouragements. Ils ont été des plus apprécier et m'ont aidé à terminer le chapitre 4. Je suis sûre qu'ils vont me donner des ailes pour le chapitre 5.

**Mileslerenard** : Merci. Oui Draco et Sacha vont commencer à très bien s'entendre. Et ce n'est pas bien de ne pas lire les avertissements en début de chapitre sinon tu serais déjà qu'il va y avoir un slash... désolé de te décevoir.

**Electra** : Merci beaucoup... Je suis en train de rivaliser avec mon chandail rouge, on voit même plus la différence. Ça me fait plaisir que cette histoire te plaise, ça fait quelques temps qu'elle me trotte dans la tête. En pensant, moi aussi j'adore les yeux émeraude d'Harry, mais comme je voulais qu'il ait vraiment un changement entre Harry et Sacha, j'ai du les faire disparaître. Mais en même temps j'ai voulu garder quelques choses qui pourra faire que l'on le reconnaisse. (Bon il faut le voir torse nu, mais il va avoir sûrement quelqu'un qui aura cette chance lol)

**Galouz** : Et nous avons une gagnante... et oui un drarry. Quand j'ai choisi le nom pour la femme de Severus, je voulais un nom qui sonnait russe, donc j'ai demandé conseil à ma sœur. C'est ensuite que je me suis rendu compte où je l'avais déjà entendu.

**Mifibou** : Alors oui Draco va savoir la vérité sur Alexander, mais après en être tombé amoureux et non parce que Harry aura disparue. J'espère que je me suis pas trop embrouillé...

**Michat** : Et oui, je continu dans cette lancé...Et maintenant que j'ai crée le personnage d'Irina (et que j'aime beaucoup) je ne vais pas la faire disparaître. Elle va revenir dans la vie de Sev et Sacha, mais elle va avoir une petite surprise... (Je prends les paris pour ce qu'est la surprise, même si je vais garder la réponse pour moi lol)

**Snape Black Rose** : Je crois que je suis du genre sadique... des coups de fouet encore (lol) Les menaces ne me dérangent pas, mais il faut être gentille, du genre utilisé des instruments de torture comme la roue ou le chevalet (lol). Je vais essayer de faire le plus vite possible pour la suite.

**Sealunis** : Merci. La nouvelle identité va permettre à Harry de surmonter l'attaque... Dans la tête d'Harry il s'est fait attaquer seulement parce qu'il était Harry Potter. Par contre, il va lui rester quelques séquelles tout de même.

**Enishi-Haru** : J'espère que le début du chapitre 4 ne t'a pas fait trop pleurer. Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Pour ce qui est de Sacha qui va se retrouver « prochainement » avec Draco. Bon oui, il va être avec Draco, mais prochainement je ne suis pas trop sûre. Et oui, Dray va finir par savoir qui est Alexander.

**Estel undomiel** : Et bien c'est réussi ! Je crois que je ne pourrais plus jamais sortir à l'extérieur. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un me voit comme ça... Entre moi et une tomate, il n'y a aucune différence.

**Vif d'or** : Tu ne peux pas te tromper la mienne c'est la meilleur. (Je crois que j'y vais fort là... en plus je ne crois même pas ce que j'écris lol) Et oui, Draco et Sacha vont faire un merveilleux couple (J'adore le couple Dray/ Harry je ne pouvais pas faire autre chose pour mon premier slash)

**Mika.Chan2** : Bon, je ne savais pas trop si je devais te répondre quelque chose. Merci pour tes commentaires, même si tu n'as pas aimé ce que tu as lu.(Au moins tu as trouvé l'idée intéressante) Pour ce qui est des fautes, non je n'ai pas le temps de me relire (trop occupé entre le boulot, les études et les travaux) De plus, je suis complètement nulle pour voir mes erreurs. Et en pensant j'utilise un correcteur d'orthographe donc les fautes qui restent sont celles laissé par celui-ci. Pour ce qui est de l'erreur dans les noms propres, si tu parles de Voldemort, l'erreur n'avait déjà été soulignée. De plus, je ne réécrirais pas cette histoire ou du moins peut-être après l'avoir terminé, mais pas avant. (Présentement l'histoire me trotte trop dans la tête)

**ALPHA** : Désolé de te faire languir... ou peut-être pas je suis une vrai sadique...

**Phoenix 5** : Pour la réaction à l'annonce de la mort des mangemorts, tu en as eu une partie, la suite dans le prochain chapitre. Mais les attaquants d'Harry ne sont pas liés à l'attaque de la prison. ( Vous allez finir par savoir qui sont les six mangemort qui ont attaqué Harry, mais pas tout de suite)

**Lasgalenya Greenleaves** : Je crois que j'ai compris le principal, tu veux la suite. J'espère ne pas te faire trop attendre pour le chapitre suivant (enfin te faire moins attendre que pour le chapitre 4). L'arriver de Sacha à Poudlard est pour le prochain chapitre, Dray va tomber amoureux de lui, Irina va venir en Angleterre. D'autres questions ? (Lol) Si tu as besoin de calmant, j'ai une nouvelle prescription qui vient de m'arriver...

**Felly** : Sois un peu patiente d'un chapitre et tu auras la réaction des élèves de l'arriver du fils à Snape à Poudlard.

Alors je vous laisse. Il faut que j'aille dormir, je travaille de nuit cette fin de semaine. (La bonne nouvelle est que j'aurais peut-être du temps pour commencer à écrire le chapitre 5. Et non ! Je n'ai pas encore écrit une seule ligne)

Pour vous faire patienter, le titre du prochain chapitre est RETOUR À POUDLARD. Je crois que tout le monde a deviné ce qu'il va se passer.


	6. Retour à Poudlard

**Titre** : Ma Seconde Vie

**Auteur** : Je crois que c'est moi

**Spoilers** : Les cinq premier livre

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à la grandissime J.K. Rowling. (Elle ne veut pas me les passer, même pour quelques jours… méchante écrivaine) Je ne recevrais aucune compensation monétaire pour cette histoire.

**Note de l'auteur** : Maintenant c'est officiel, cette histoire sera un slash. Je vous garde la surprise pour le couple, mais je crois bien que vous allez trouver par vous-même assez rapidement. Et non, ça ne sera pas un Harry / Severus. Dans cette histoire, c'est la relation père fils que je veux développer entre ces deux-là.

**ATTENTION** ce fanfics fait allusion au viol et à la violence. Considérez-vous comme prévenu.

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde. Je voudrais commencer par vous souhaitez un joyeux temps des fêtes. Comme ce matin j'ai appris une merveilleuse nouvelle, se qui m'a donné un coup de pied dans le (bip) pour finir d'écrire le chapitre. Vous voulez la savoir ma nouvelle. Non ! ! ! Je vous la dis quand même. L'éditeur Bloomsbury, éditeur anglais de JKR, a annoncé la date de publication du sixième livre d'Harry Potter pour le 16 juillet 2005 donc pour hiver prochain pour la sortie française. Ce qui me rends légèrement euphorique. (Disons que je crois que je dois prendre des calmants)

Je réponds aux reviews avant le chapitre, pour vous faire patienter….

Dawnay : Le délire de la petit souris, vous étais offert par le manque de sommeil de l'auteur. Auteur qui a la manie d'écrire ses chapitres en pleine nuit quand elle travaille la fin de semaine (Et oui, j'ai un travaille de nuit). Donc vers 4 heures du mat, j'écris des choses sans queue ni tête, ce qui donne la petite souris.

Lasgalenya Greenleaves : Merci beaucoup. Pour les idées tordues je crois que c'est plus moi qu'eux qui en a. Mais c'est ça quand on ne prend pas sa médication…

Onarluca : J'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi, même si j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire. Je me mets à genou pour avoir été si longue. (En plus, je suis sûre que je vais l'être encore pour le suivant)

Aerials : Il va avoir 5 personnes qui vont savoir que Harry et Sacha sonten fait une même personne. Bien sûr Severus et Irina (sinon pas de petit Snape donc pas de Sacha) Draco ( Mais puisqu'il devrait être en couple, il va voir son dos donc les cicatrices et il est intelligent le petit dragon) et je garde la surprise pour les deux autres. En passant Lupin ne peut le découvrir par son flair. D'après moi en changeant ses gênes, Sacha a changé son odeur corporelle. (en fait c'est que ça fait mon affaire que Lupin ne le trouve pas par son flair, il l'aurait trouvé trop vite à mon goût)

Flore : Toute une question existentielle, qui mettra qui dans son lit. Ou plutôt qui sera le premier à se dévoiler. Le suspense est à son comble.

Johanna Malefoy : merci

Snape Black Rose : Voici la suite… et pour te consolé car ça sera un slash… ils ne seront pas tout de suite ensemble.

Sybel 26 : Une description de Draco est faite dans ce chapitre. Et elle est là juste parce que tu me l'as demandé. J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Et ils font un merveilleux couple, c'est l'évidence même (lol)

Hisoka : Je me mets à genou pour me faire pardonner le temps affreux que j'ai pris pour mettre ce chapitre. Mais disons que le chapitre 5 est un beau cadeau de Noël tout de même….

satine01 : merci beaucoup… Promis si je décide de faire une longue conversation en russe entre Irina et son fils je te contacte (tiens c'est une idée ça… ) Et non, je ne suis pas blessé parce que mes phrases avait l'air fabriquer. En fait, je croyais qu'elle serait vraiment nulle puisque je me suis aidé d'un traducteur que l'on trouve sur le net, donc je n'avais pas vraiment l'espérance de faire vraiment quelques choses de géniale. C'était vraiment plus pour montrer que Sacha ne parlait plus la même langue que les autres personnes dans la pièce. J'espère que la suite va te plaire. (Même si ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment mon préféré, mais vous ne l'auriez jamais eu si je continuais comme ça)

Vif d'or : Je me demandais si quelqu'un verrait les petites difficultés qu'aurait Draco et Sacha a être en couple. Oui, quand Draco va commencer à avoir des sentiments plutôt tendre pour Sacha il va s'en vouloir puisque normalement il est amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. En plus, il faut voir que Sacha ne se laissera pas non plus approcher facilement. (Enfin ça c'est ce que je veux écrire, la question est de savoir si je vais réussir ) Pour ce qui est de savoir si Draco va être en colère contre Sacha et Severus quand il va savoir la vérité, je ne le sais pas encore moi-même. On verra quand je serais rendu à écrire ce chapitre là.

Phoenix20 : la voilà

Mileslerenard : salut toi ! Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'avais pas lu la notice avant, ça m'a juste fait rire. Pour ce qui est des slash, je t'avouerais que moi-même il y a encore quelques mois j'étais complètement contre. Par contre, j'en ai lu des tellement bien écrits que je suis devenu une fervente… Par contre, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que va donner le mien… Merci de faire une exception pour moi ! ! !

jenni944 : la suite est finalement arrivée

Tobby : Je crois que je suis contaminé, je fais attendre mes lecteurs beaucoup trop longtemps. Je suis présentement à la recherche d'un remède. (lol) Malheureusement, je ne publie que sur ce site donc pas d'autre chapitre à une autre place. Et oui, tu vas être obligé d'attendre… (Je le sais, je suis une vrai sadique) Je vais tout faire pour pas qu'Hermi touche à Snape junior… (De toute façon je ne crois pas que Rony la laissera faire… Vive Rony ! ! ! !) Et en passant j'ai presque eu une crise de cœur… il ne faut pas me faire des peurs comme ça, Draco jamais avec Sacha, non mais ! ! ! !

Sahada : merci

Naïs : merci beaucoup….

Anaïs : La suite est là et j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes espérances…

* * *

**CHAPITRE V **

**RETOUR À POUDLARD**

Sacha n'avait pas transplané chez Severus. Il savait que son père le chercherait là en premier et il n'avait pas le goût de le voir pour l'instant. Comment avait-il pu rien lui dire ? Il pensait vraiment qu'il ne l'aurait jamais su !

Sacha avait transplané dans un parc près du QG, qu'il avait remarqué lorsqu'il était sorti avec Malfoy. Il se mit à frapper dans une canette vide, comme si cela avait pu l'aider à se calmer. Après un coup de pied particulièrement fort, il perdit son jouet et donna un coup de poings à un arbre.

« Cet arbre a été méchant avec vous ! » dit une voix féminine

Sacha se retourna surpris. Il croyait être seul dans le parc. Quand il vit la jeune fille qui était devant lui, il lui sourit aussitôt. Alexander était heureux de revoir Ginny.

« Très méchant, il était sur mon chemin » dit-il espiègle.

« Je ne crois pas que le frapper va changer cet état de faits. »

« Non, mais ça défoule ! »

« Ginny Weasley » dit-elle en tendant la main

« Alexander Snape »

« Sn… Snape. Comment dans Severus Snape ? »

« Toi, tu vas à Poudlard » dit Sacha en souriant

« Comment as-tu deviné ? »

« Il n'y a que les élèves de mon père pour dire son nom avec autant de peur dans la voix »

« Snape est ton père. »

« Ouais ! » dit Sacha amère

« Il est si pire que ça ? »

« Non, il est presque le père rêvé, mais présentement je suis en colère contre lui. Je sens que quand je vais revenir à la maison, nous allons avoir notre première dispute. »

« Tu n'as jamais eu de dispute avec ton père ? »

« Ça fait seulement trois semaine qu'il sait qu'il a un fils. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est une longue histoire »

« Allez ! J'ai tout mon temps »

Sacha se mit à raconter l'histoire de Severus et Irina. Il s'inventa une enfance heureuse avec sa mère, une enfance qu'il aurait voulue. Étrangement, il avait l'impression que tout était vrai. Ensuite viens le moment de parler de l'événement qu'avait fait qu'Irina avait appelé Severus. Ils avaient convenu de dire la vérité : Sacha avait été attaqué et violé par six mangemorts. Comme cela, si Sacha avait des réactions étranges, elles s'en trouveraient expliquer. Mais il ne pouvait pas conter ce qui s'était passé à Ginny. Harry avait confiance en elle et lui aurait sûrement dit, mais Sacha ne la connaissait pas. Alors il lui dit le minimum, qu'il avait subi une attaque. Ginny se rendit compte qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, mais elle se dit qu'il lui dira quand ils se connaîtront mieux.

Ginny avait le goût de le connaître, malgré le fait qu'il était le fils de Snape. Au début, qu'il soit un Snape lui avait fait peur, mais il ne ressemblait pas à son père. Il était gentil, drôle, intelligent, charmant. Et puis, pour la première fois, Ginny avait l'impression qu'il n'y aurait pas de désir entre eux, qu'ils pourraient être simplement des amis. Comme Harry et Hermione ! Normalement, quand elle créait des liens d'amitié avec un garçon soit, elle ou lui finissait par tombé amoureux. Sacha était beau, c'était un fait incontestable, mais il ne l'attirait pas. De plus, elle avait la conviction que Sacha avait plus de chance d'être attiré par un homme que par elle. Elle ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette certitude, mais elle avait cette même impression avec Harry. Bien sûr, Harry avait dit qu'il était amoureux de Cho, mais c'était comme s'il voulait quelque chose d'inaccessible pour ne pas se poser de question sur son manque de réaction. D'ailleurs quand il avait pu l'avoir, rien n'avait marché.

-OoOoO-

Sacha transplana dans le salon. Severus était assis dans un fauteuil. Le son de transplanage lui avait fait relever la tête. Sacha su en voyant son regard qu'il allait se faire passer un savon. Le regard de Severus montrait qu'il s'était inquiété et il n'avait rien de pire qu'un parent inquiet. Severus en colère aurait dû faire peur à Sacha, mais savoir qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui, lui faisait plaisir. Peu de personne s'inquiétait vraiment pour le survivant. C'était drôle de penser qu'il y avait encore un mois, Severus et lui se détestait.

« OÙ ÉTAIS-TU ? »

« Dans le parc devant le QG »

« ET TU N'AS PAS PENSÉ UNE MINUTE QUE JE POUVAIS M'INQUIÉTER. »

« Personne ne s'est jamais inquiété pour moi. Je n'ai pas pensé que tu ferais exception. »

La phrase calma aussitôt Severus. La voix de Sacha était sans expression, il avait seulement dit un fait. Pourtant il avait été élevé chez son oncle et sa tante, ils devaient bien s'être inquiété un peu pour le gamin. S'il avait été comme à l'école, se foutant des règlements, il avait dû leur donner des sueurs froides.

« Ton oncle et ta tante ont bien dû s'inquiéter pour toi. Quand je suis allé te voir, ils étaient dans tous leurs états. »

« Tu as vu quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Ils devaient plus avoir peur de la réaction de Dumbledore. Ils se foutent complètement de moi. Je suis un monstre pour eux. »

« Tu n'es pas un monstre. »

« Il y a quelques semaines tu partageais leur opinion Sev. Qu'est-ce qui fait que tu es inquiet pour moi ? Que tu me déteste plus autant ? Pourquoi ton opinion est-il importante pour moi ? Pourquoi je ne veux pas te décevoir ? »

« Je n'ai jamais pris la peine de vouloir savoir ce que tu cachais derrière ton apparence. Pour moi, tu étais un James en puissance, je ne voulais pas creuser plus loin. Je ne voulais pas creuser plus loin, j'avais retrouvé mon ennemi. J'avais besoin de ma haine pour James, cela me prouvait que je pouvais ressentir quelque chose. J'en ai longtemps voulu à James d'être mort, de m'avoir enlever ce sentiment. Mais quand je t'ai vu dans ta chambre, j'ai eu le besoin de te protégé, retrouvant quelque chose que je n'avais plus ressenti depuis que j'avais quitté Irina. Tu es mon fils maintenant et tu devras t'habituer au fait que je vais m'inquiéter pour toi. J'ai appris à t'aimer Sacha et tu ne me décevras jamais. »

Sacha alla se blottir contre son père. Il avait besoin de chaleur humaine. La déclaration de Severus était la plus belle qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Lui aussi avait appris à aimer cet homme. Pour la première fois, il avait un père, il y avait quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui.

« Je vais essayer de m'habituer, mais je n'ai pas oublié que tu m'as caché quelque chose. »

« Je ne savais pas comment te le dire. »

« Ne me cache jamais quelque chose Sev. Tu devrais le savoir que je finis toujours par tout apprendre. Que sait-il passer au fait ? »

« On pense qu'un groupe d'environ huit sorciers sont entré dans la prison. Personne ne sait si les aurors qui étaient de garder sont avec eux ou s'ils les ont vraiment pas vus. Les sorciers ont fait souffrir les mangemorts qui étaient enfermé. Ils les ont tous tués. Ils s'en sont pris particulièrement à Lucius Malfoy, il a dû souffrir de milles maux avant de voir la mort venir. Au fait, Draco ne sait pas que son père a été torturé. »

« Ce n'est pas un coup de Vol... »

« Hum hum »

« Tu sais qui ? Ce débarrassé des mangemorts qui l'ont déçu, ça colle tout à fait à son genre. »

« Si Lucius n'était pas mort, j'aurais pensé la même chose que toi. Mais Malfoy était très important dans l'organisation du seigneur des ténèbres. Disons qu'il donnait beaucoup d'argent dans l'organisation. Ce n'est pas pour rien que Narcissa a pris la place de son mari et qu'elle veut que son fils soit un mangemort. »

« Bon d'accord, c'est des sorciers qui ont perdu quelques neurones. Pourquoi Draco a dit que c'était mon cadeau d'anniversaire ? »

« L'attaque a eu lieu le 31 juillet et quand la nouvelle a passé dans les journaux, il y avait un message des attaquants te souhaitant un bon seizième anniversaire. »

« Vraiment trop gentil de leur part. »

-OoOoO-

Ginny retourna à Sqare Grimmaurd après avoir resté près d'une heure avec Alexander. Elle espérait le revoir bientôt. Une scène surprenante l'attendait dans le salon. Ron et Hermione étaient assis sur le sofa, figé comme s'ils venaient d'apprendre quelque chose d'incroyable. Leurs yeux étaient fixés sur une troisième personne que Ginny ne reconnu pas au début. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait changé, mais elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à le voir au QG de l'ordre. Voldemort l'aurait moins surprise.

Elle se mit à le détailler sous le regard amuser de Draco. Ses cheveux blonds, presque blanc tellement il était pâle, avaient légèrement poussé pendant l'été, venaient caresser sa nuque. Ils n'étaient pas laqués, ce qui donnait le goût d'y passé les mains. Désir que Ginny refoula. Ses yeux étaient bleu gris, on aurait dit un ciel orageux. Par contre, pour la première fois, Ginny y vit de l'amusement, ce qui le rendait plus humain. Malfoy avait eu sa poussé de croissance pendant les vacances. Il devait être légèrement plus petit qu'Alexander. Par contre, il avait encore sa carrure d'adolescent. On pouvait dire qu'il était mignon, mais l'on voyait qu'il deviendrait un homme magnifique.

« Ce que tu vois te plait » dit la voix amusée de Draco

« Assez, par contre, si les rumeurs que j'ai entendu son vrai, je n'ai aucune chance de te plaire moi-même. »

« Quelle rumeur ? »

« Que tu aurais dit à Parkinson de revenir te voir quand elle serait un homme ! Quel aurait plus de chance de te plaire ainsi ! »

« Cette pimbêche n'a quand même pas répandu mes paroles ! »

« En fait, elle l'a dit à une serpentard de 4e année qui me rapportait tout ce qui pouvait être intéressant sur vous. »

« Qui est cette fille ? Une serpentard qui nous vend à des griffondors. Qu'est-ce qui est en train d'arriver à notre maison ? »

« Si tu penses que je vais te le dire. De toute façon, elle est une parfaite serpentard, elle trouvait son arrangement dans nos conversations. Elle voulait se rapprocher d'un ami de mon ex. »

« Bof ! Tout ça pour un garçon. »

« Et toi, tu ne veux pas des renseignements sur un garçon ? »

« De qui parles-tu ? » dit Draco légèrement paniqué

« De personne en particulier, mais du doit bien être amoureux de quelqu'un ! »

« Je suis amoureux de personne ! »

« Ah bon ! Si ça change dit le moi. Je suis plutôt bonne pour avoir des renseignements. »

« Au fait, pourquoi me parles-tu de façon civilisée ? »

« Je suis heureuse, c'est tout ! »

Draco la regarda. Il n'avait jamais fait attention à la dernière des Weasley. Il se rappelait d'elle en deuxième année quand elle était complètement folle de Potter. En espérant, que sa tocade était passée, il ne voulait pas se retrouver en compétition avec elle pour le cœur d'Harry. Après tout, elle serait peut-être la seule personne qui voudra lui parler ici, avec Sacha s'il venait faire des tours. Draco avait presque l'impression de pactiser avec l'ennemi, en ne trouvant pas Ginny aussi stupide que son frère. Mais parler avec la griffondor lui permettrait de savoir ce qui se passait dans leur tour, et même d'en savoir plus sur Potter. Dans l'optique qu'il soit retrouver.

Draco n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Harry avait disparu. Severus aurait pu lui dire, surtout quand il avait su ses sentiments pour le survivant. Il essayait de se convaincre qu'Harry serait là pour la rentrée scolaire. Après tout, il devait être parti de son plein gré et Potter adorait Poudlard, donc il ne voudrait pas manquer la rentrée. Draco arrivait presque à se croire.

Pendant que Draco était perdu dans ses pensées, Ginny s'était approché de son frère. Lorsqu'elle nit sa main sur l'épaule de Ron, celui-ci sursauta, semblant sortir d'une transe. Il tourna son regard vers sa sœur.

« Ginny ! Tu es de retour ! »

« Oui. Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux ? »

« Le professeur Snape a un amant. »

« Je ne croyais pas que tu étais homophobe Ron. Pourtant tu n'as eu aucune réaction lorsque Charly nous a présenté Frédéric. »

« Ce n'est pas ça Gin. Son amant doit avoir mon âge. Tu te rends compte c'est affreux. »

« De plus, il est tellement beau. Grand, les cheveux et les yeux noir » dit la voix rêveuse d'Hermione

Ron la regarda surpris. Il n'avait pas vraiment remarqué l'apparence de Sacha, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas d'Hermione. Pourtant, normalement, il n'y avait qu'un livre pour la faire voir des étoiles. La bonne nouvelle était que la jeune magicienne n'avait aucune chance. Après tout, son style était grand, les cheveux gras, le nez croche et avec le caractère d'un bouledogue enragé.

« Tu parles d'Alexander. Qui est-ce qui a pu vous dire qu'il était avec le professeur Snape ? »

Ron et Hermione pointèrent Draco du doigt. Malfoy se dit qu'il n'avait pas profité de son mensonge longtemps. Mais lorsqu'il vit le regard de Ginny, il eut l'impression qu'elle ne le vendrait pas. Pourquoi elle ne dit pas qu'Alexander était en fait le fils de Severus, Draco ne le sut jamais. Peut-être parce que la nouvelle faisait oublier pendant un temps Harry à Ron et Hermione. Tout ce que savait Draco, c'est qu'il serait redevable à la dernière des Weasley.

-OoOoO-

La sonnette de l'entrée avait fini par réveiller Sacha. Severus et lui ne s'étaient couchés qu'au petite heure du matin. Son père avait fini son entraînement d'occlumancie. Snape ne savait pas s'il avait le temps avant la rentrée scolaire avec Draco au QG. Et Sacha devait être capable de fermer son esprit et ne faire voir que ce qu'il voulait pour la répartition. Le choixpeau ne devait pas savoir qu'il était Harry Potter, pour pas que Dumbledore le découvre. Sacha devait cacher ses souvenirs en temps qu'Harry et montré ceux de Sacha. Il avait même des souvenirs créer de toute pièce.

Donc, c'était un Snape très hérité de se faire réveiller après seulement trois heures de sommeil qui répondit à la porte.

« J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison pour me réveiller parce que sinon je vous tue. » dit Alexander en ouvrant la porte sans regarder la personne

Blaise recula sous la menace, mais un sourire étira ses lèvres. On voyait qu'il avait hérité du caractère de son père finalement. Le serpentard entra dans la maison en contournant Sacha.

« On est grognon au levé comme je vois. Si je n'étais pas si hétéro, j'aurais bien trouvé un moyen de te redonner le sourire. Tu sais que tu es à croquer au saut du lit. »

Une lueur de peur s'alluma dans le regard de Sacha. Lueur qui ne passa pas inaperçu par Zabini, lueur que Zabini reconnu. Il y avait deux ans, sa cousine de 14 ans s'était fait violer par un moldu. Depuis chaque fois qu'un homme la touchait ou lui faisait du charme, cette lueur s'allumait dans son regard. Blaise compris ce qu'il était arrivé pour que Sacha vienne rester avec son père. Un sentiment de révolte enveloppa le serpentard, en même temps qu'un sentiment de protection pour le fils de Snape l'envahie.

Sacha sut que Blaise avait compris ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il sut, aussi, qu'il n'en parlerait pas et ce même à Draco. Il y avait quelques semaines, il n'aurait pas fait confiance à un serpentard et maintenant les deux personnes qui semblait vouloir être le plus proche de lui était justement de cette maison. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas encore passé du temps avec ses anciens amis. Il espérait que le fait qu'il soit le fils de Snape n'allait pas les mettre contre lui.

Severus arriva derrière son fils. Un fou rire monta dans la gorge de Blaise. Snape était décoiffé, des cheveux fous pointant vers le ciel. Sur sa joue, il y avait la marque de son oreiller. En voyant, les deux adolescents se retenir d'éclater de rire, Severus prononça une formule et tout revient dans l'ordre.

« Que me vaut votre visite M. Zabini ? Je vous manquais tant que vous ne pouviez pas attendre la rentrée scolaire. » dit Severus

« J'aurais aimé que ça soit cela. J'ai eu la visite de Mme Malfoy hier soir. Elle cherchait son fils. »

Zabini attendit une réaction de la part des deux Snape, mais ceux-ci continuaient de le regarder, attendant la suite.

« À voir votre manque de réaction, vous n'êtes pas trop surpis de la disparition de Draco, donc vous savez où il se trouve. »

« Je ne crois pas que vous devriez apprendre où il se trouve M. Zabini. »

« Je ne veux pas le savoir non plus. Il est en sécurité jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire. »

« Pourquoi jusqu'à la rentrée ? » demanda Sacha

« Il y a une dizaine de mangemort en puissance à Poudlard. Ils se feront un plaisir de dire où se trouve Draco à Mme Malfoy. Dumbledore ne pourra pas lui défendre de voir son fils. »

Le père et le fils se regardèrent. Ils n'avaient pas pensé à ça, il fallait en parler à Dumbledore. Sacha se surprit à avoir peur pour Malfoy. Lui qui aurait sauté de joie si on lui avait appris sa mort il y avait quelques temps. En changeant de vie, Alexander était devenu proche de ses ennemis. Il restait à savoir comment allait réagie Draco au fait qu'il soit à Griffondor.

« De plus, je me demandais si vous n'aviez pas besoin d'espion » continua Blaise « Mme Malfoy n'est pas venue seul hier soir, je n'ai pas eu vraiment le choix. »

Blaise avait relever sa manche et la marque des ténèbres était bien visible sur son poignet. Zabini sourit du « Et merde » synchronisé des deux Snape en la voyant. Severus allait devoir voir Albus au plus vite.

-OoOoO-

Il ne restait que deux jours avant le retour à Poudlard. Severus et Albus ne semblaient pas avoir trouver de solution pour Draco. Malfoy n'était même pas au courant de l'épée de Damoclès qui était au-dessus de sa tête. Personne ne voulait l'inquiéter avec cela, mais le serpentard sentait bien que l'on lui cachait quelque chose. Il sentait les deux Snape un peu trop protecteurs avec lui, même si avoir Sacha comme protecteur lui plaisait bien.

Sacha avait passé presque les deux semaines qui venaient de passer au QG, au grand plaisir de Draco et Ginny. Sacha avait ri de voir la dernière des Weasley apprivoisé Draco. Les deux étaient toujours avec Alexander, un nouveau trio plutôt hétéroclite s'était former.

Sacha n'avait qu'aperçu Ron et Hermione pendant ses visites. Quelque chose semblait les gêné et à chaque fois que Sacha en parlait à Draco et Ginny, il remarqua le regard que les deux se lançait. Ils lui cachaient quelque chose et savoir que Draco était derrière ne lui disait rien de bon.

Alexander avait terminé son tableau depuis une heure. Il le regardait bouger. C'était le premier tableau sorcier qu'il faisait et il était plutôt fier de son œuvre. Remus était en route pour le voir. D'ailleurs il arriva dans le hall avec Ron et Hermione. Les trois arrivants se figèrent devant le tableau.

La première chose que l'on voyait était Poudlard dans toute sa splendeur. En premier plan, il y avait quatre adolescents, les maraudeurs. Remus Lupin avait le dos appuyé sur le tronc d'un arbre, un livre à la main, tellement plongé dans sa lecture que rien autour de lui ne le perturbait. James Potter était assis au sol, la tenue débraillé, en train de jouer avec un vif d'or. Sirius Black était à côté de James suivait du regard le vif, tout en jetant des regards vers un groupe de jeune fille qui était plus loin. Peter Pettigrow regardait James faire l'intéressant. (Sacha avait hésité avant de le peindre, mais il était sur toutes les photos et Remus n'aurait pas compris pourquoi il ne l'avait pas dessiné) Autour des maraudeurs l'on pouvait remarquer différents groupes d'étudiant évolués dans le parc de Poudlard. Un œil attentif remarquera aussi deux autres personnes importantes dans la toile : Severus Rogue et Lily Evans.

La scène sembla familière à Remus. En fait, Sacha avait reproduit ce qu'il avait vu dans la pensine de Severus l'année dernière. Pas parce qu'il avait aimé les agissements de son père, mais parce qu'il avait besoin de revoir cette image, pour faire la paix avec ce souvenir. Par contre, il avait hésité avant de peindre cette scène, parce que c'était le pire souvenir de son nouveau père et qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal.

« C'est… C'est… » essaye de dire Hermione

« Magnifique ! » dit Remus

Severus arriva dans le hall et se figea en voyant le tableau. Il reconnut son souvenir, mais en même la différence de caractère entre Harry et James lui sauta au visage.

« Sacha, on a trouvé une solution » dit Severus

Alexander se retourna vers lui et le suivit, laissant les trois autres à leur contemplation.

-OoOoO-

Quand les deux Snape arrivèrent dans la cuisine, Dumbledore venait de finir d'expliquer à Draco les dangers qui pesaient sur son retour à l'école. Sacha s'assis à côté du serpentard pendant que son père prenait une place à côté d'Albus.

« Alexander, Severus voulait que tu saches la solution que nous avons trouvée pour M. Malfoy. »

« Je vais devenir le gardien du secret de Draco. Ainsi personne à l'école ne saura qu'il est à l'école » dit Severus

« L'idée est bonne, mais pas que tu sois le gardien. Ils vont aller te voir en premier et sous Veritaserum tu ne pourras pas leur mentir. »

« Nous n'avons pas le choix. Albus est déjà le gardien du secret du QG et je n'ai pas confiance en quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Même pas en moi. Je pourrais être le gardien. »

« PAS QUESTION » dirent en même temps Draco et Severus

« C'est trop dangereux. » continua Draco

« Personne ne pensera à moi. Sev presque personne sait que tu as un fils et même s'il finissait par le savoir jamais ils croiront que tu m'as fait confiance. Tu me connais depuis seulement environ un mois et dans un sens tu as été obligé à me garder. »

« Sacha ! ! ! »

« Sev, tu sais que j'ai raison. »

Severus soupira. Il savait qu'il avait raison, que les mangemorts penseront à lui en premier et il mettrait ainsi la vie de Draco en danger. Son fils était habitué à avoir sa vie en danger. Il avait pensé qu'il aurait pu lui offrir une vie plus tranquille. Mais qu'espérait-il, il était un ex-mangemort ? Severus regarda Sacha et se leva pour sortir de la pièce.

« Vous savez comment faire le sort M. Snape » dit Dumbledore après le départ de Severus

« Oui, monsieur »

« Bien »

Dumbledore sortit lui aussi, laissant les deux adolescents seuls. Snape se tourna vers Malfoy.

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? » demanda Draco

« Pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ? »

« Tu me connais depuis seulement quoi ? Un mois ! Tu pourrais ne pas te soucier de moi. »

« On m'a déjà dit que j'avais le complexe du héros. De plus, c'est bizarre, mais je commence à t'apprécier et j'ai le goût que tu restes en vie. »

« Comme si on avait besoin d'un nouveau héros ! Tu vas bien t'entendre avec Potter toi ! Mais surtout ne lui dit jamais que je peux être aimable, j'ai une réputation à tenir.»

Sacha eut un sourire. Il trouvait qu'il s'entendait plutôt bien avec lui-même.

« Tu sais que c'est dangereux pour toi d'être mon gardien. »

« Il y a plus dangereux pour moi que l'on découvre que je suis ton gardien. Maintenant regarde-moi. »

Draco se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien cacher ? Et de plus, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? On aurait dit qu'il l'étudiait !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu as dit à Dumbledore que tu savais la formule. Pourquoi ne la dis-tu pas ? »

« Parce que je ne te jetterais pas le sort »

« QUOI ! ! ! »

« Tu veux vraiment que je sois la seule personne à pouvoir te voir pendant presque 10 mois. Si je deviens ton gardien, personne d'autre que moi pourra te voir et te parler. »

« Et que compte-tu faire ?

« Un sort oublier que j'ai trouvé. Les personnes pourront te voir, mais aussitôt que tu ne seras plus dans leurs champs de vision ils oublieront qu'ils t'ont vu. »

« Et tu l'as trouvé où ce sort ? »

« Comme le dit Sev : « Dans les livres que ta mère laisse traîner avec un ado psychologiquement atteint dans la maison. »

« Comme c'est charmant ! Et pourquoi ne lances-tu pas le sort ? »

« Je dois connaître ton visage parfaitement. Être capable de me souvenir de chaque détail. »

« C'est simple, mon visage est parfait. »

« Prétentieux va ! »

Sacha ferma les yeux. Il se mit à marmonner des paroles que Draco ne compris pas. Quand il eut fini, Draco sentit des fourmillements le parcourir. En voyant le sourire d'Alexander, il sut que le sort avait fonctionné.

-OoOoO-

Sacha était assis dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express avec Draco et Blaise. C'était étrange d'être de retour dans le train, il avait l'impression qu'il y avait une décennie qu'il avait quitté Poudlard. Son été n'avait pas été des plus calme et il était légèrement nerveux de voir la réaction des étudiants quand ils allaient apprendre qu'il était le fils de leur professeur détesté. Blaise avait légèrement paniqué quand il avait vu Draco, mais après les explications de Sacha, il avait retrouvé son air indifférent normal.

La réaction de Zabini lui avait rappelé celle de son père quand il avait vu Draco et Sacha sortir de la cuisine. Même Dumbledore avait semblé surpris, surtout quand Alexander avait expliqué le sort qu'il avait lancé sur Draco. Le directeur ne le connaissait même pas, c'était Severus qui avait renseigné tout le monde pour dire que c'était un sort inventer par le grand-père d'Irina et qu'il ne pouvait être lancer que par ses descendants. Nouvelle qui avait surpris Sacha, lui qui avait trouvé le sort dans un livre qu'il pensait tout à fait normale, il venait d'apprendre que tous les sorts de ce livre étaient des inventions de son arrière-grand-père. Severus avait marmonné qu'il allait tuer sa charmante épouse pour laisser de tels livres entre les mains de son fils. Par contre, Sacha n'avait pas peur pour sa mère puisque Severus ne pourrait se souvenir des paroles qu'il avait échangées que seulement si Draco était dans la pièce. Merlin qu'il remerciait son arrière-grand-père, il était un génie. Toutes les conversations qu'ils avaient avec Draco, seraient oublié jusqu'à ce qu'il le revoie. Comme cela personne ne pourrait savoir que le serpentard était à Poudlard, puisqu'ils ne se rappelleraient pas de lui avoir parler.

Cela devait bientôt faire une heure que les trois garçons étaient seuls dans le compartiment. Personne n'était venu les déranger. Draco et Blaise avaient commencé une partie d'échec version sorcier, pendant que Sacha lisait un livre qu'il avait piqué dans la bibliothèque de Sev. (Bien sûr une bibliothèque qui était caché, mais Alexander arrivait toujours à tout trouver. Particulièrement ce qui lui était caché) En jetant des coups d'œil à la partie qui opposait les deux serpentard, Sacha se dit que Blaise pourrait être un bon adversaire pour Ron. Zabini était en train de battre Draco.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, faisant se retourner les trois garçons. Dans l'encadrement de la porte on pouvait voir Pansy Parkinson. Sacha ne s'était vraiment pas ennuyer de son visage de pékinois écrasé. Un frison de dégoût s'empara d'Alexander lorsqu'il vit le regard de Parkinson se poser sur lui, surtout qu'il y vit une lueur de désir s'y allumer. Par merlin ! Tout mais pas ça !

Parkinson tourna son regard vers Draco. Si un regard avait pu tuer, Malfoy serait mort sous celui de Pansy.

« Tiens ! Malfoy ! Tu sais que ta mère te chercher. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera heureuse d'apprendre ton retour à l'école. »

« Malheureusement pour moi, tu n'as pas disparu pendant l'été. »

« Tu as encore tes goûts bizarres, je suppose. Mais j'y pense, c'est peut-être ton petit ami. » dit Pansy en pointant Sacha

« Si tu parles de moi, tu devrais enlever le « petit » et tu serais plus près de la vérité. »

« HA ! Draco avoir un ami. J'aurais vraiment tout entendu. Mais à ta place, je ferais attention. Tu es jolie comme un cœur et ton ami a tendance à aimer beaucoup plus les hommes que les femmes. »

Sacha cru, au début, que c'était des paroles en l'air d'une fille jalouse. Mais lorsqu'il regarda Draco, il sut que le serpentard était vraiment gai. Malfoy était blanc comme un drap. Avoir su cela lorsqu'il était Harry, il s'en serait sûrement servit contre son ennemi. Maintenant, il trouverait cruel que quelqu'un se serve de l'orientation sexuelle du serpentard, ce que faisait présentement Parkinson.

« Là je suis supposé faire l'horrifier parce que tu viens de m'apprendre qu'il est gai ! » dit sarcastiquement Sacha « Attends ! Par merlin ! Draco tu aurais pu me le dire. C'est pour ça tous les petits mots doux à mon oreille ! » continua Sacha en prenant une voix plus aiguë, faisant pouffer de rire Draco et Blaise

« Je ne rirais pas à ta place, il pourrait te sauter dessus. »

« Donc si je comprends bien, parce qu'il préfère les hommes, il va sauter sur tous ceux qu'il rencontrera. Non, mais c'est quoi cette mentalité ! Je pourrais aussi bien avoir peur que tu fasses la même chose. Et franchement entre vous deux, je préfèrerais que ça soit lui. »

Draco et Blaise se tenaient le ventre tellement ils riaient de voir le visage de Pansy. Pendant une seconde, Draco avait eu peur pour l'amitié naissante qu'il avait développée avec Sacha. Pansy était rouge de colère. Sacha la regarda plutôt fier de lui avoir coupé le sifflet. Il leva la main, paume ouverte, vers elle.

« FICHE-MOI LA PAIX ! » dit-il

Pansy se retrouva propulser à l'extérieur du compartiment. Elle lui jeta un regard effrayé. Il n'avait pas utilisé sa baguette ni de formule. Dans le compartiment, Draco le regardait en souriant. Blaise, lui, était surpris, se demandant comment il avait fait.

« Vous vous amusez sans moi les garçons ? »

Les trois garçons se tournèrent vers la voix. Blaise fut surpris de la voir. En fait, il était surpris de voir le sourire des deux autres, surtout celui de Draco. Il fallait avouer qu ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on voyait un Malfoy sourire à une Weasley.

« Bonjour Ginny » dit Sacha

Ginny Weasley sourit à Sacha et Draco. Elle remarqua ensuite qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Ginny rougi sous le regard de Blaise. Rougissement qui ne passa pas inaperçu à Draco et Sacha. La jeune femme alla s'asseoir à côté de Sacha, devant Blaise, en évitant de le regarder.

« Que nous vaut la visite d'une griffondor dans un compartiment rempli de serpentard ? » demanda Draco

« Personnellement, je ne vois que deux serpentard. Rien ne dit que Sacha sera lui aussi dans votre maison. »

« Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'il ira à Griffondor. Ça doit faire 300 ans que tous les Snape sont à Serpentard. »

Sacha écouta en souriant Draco et Ginny se disputer à savoir dans quelle maison il allait se retrouver.

« Vous avez juste à parier sur le choix du choixpeau. » finit par dire Sacha

« Et que veux-tu que je gage avec Gin ? » dit Draco

« On a juste à gager un mois de servitude. Celui qui perd devra faire tout ce que lui demande l'autre pendant un mois. » dit Ginny

« D'accord Ginevra » répondit Draco sûr de gagner le pari (je crois qu'il va avoir une surprise)

« Avoue que tu m'as fait boire pour que je te donne mon nom complet. »

« Bien sûr que non, c'est mon charme qui a tout fait. »

« Le plus drôle, c'est que tu y crois ! »

Sacha les regarda tous les deux. Si on lui avait dit qu'il verrait un jour Ginny et Draco se parler sans en venir au coup. Dumbledore allait être heureux, la guerre griffondor-serpentard semblait vouloir se calmer, enfin si les autres suivaient l'exemple. Blaise était abasourdi de voir le prince des serpentards bien s'entendre avec Ginny. Mais Zabini devait bien avouer que la petit Weasley était intéressante.

-OoOoO-

Sacha se tenait debout près des portes de la grande salle. Plusieurs étudiants le regardaient, se demandant qui il était et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Sacha ne fit pas attention à la répartition des nouveaux sorciers. Il remarqua que la répartition fut assez équitable entre les quatre maisons. Bientôt Dumbledore se leva pour parler. Sacha sut qu'il allait être réparti, il se concentra pour ôter tout souvenir de sa vie en tant qu'Harry Potter.

Dumbledore fit un geste à Minerva pour qu'elle reste là. Le professeur MacGonagall avait pris le choixpeau pour le remettre à sa place.

« Pour la première fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard, nous allons accueillir un nouvelle élève qui entrera en sixième année. Il vient de Drumstrang et je voudrais que vous l'accueilliez comme il se doit. »

Sacha se mit à avancer vers la table des professeurs. Il pouvait entendre les murmures des étudiants sur son passage. La plupart disant qu'il allait être envoyé à Serpentard puisqu'il venait d'une école où l'on pratiquait la magie noire. D'autre allait jusqu'à dire qu'il était un mangemort.

Minerva jeta un œil sur sa liste des nouveaux où un nom venait de s'inscrire.

« Alexander Eltsine Snape » dit-elle en jeta un regard surpris vers le professeur de Potion, croyant presque qu'elle avait mal lu.

Alexander s'assit sur le banc. La totalité de Poudlard le regardait, se demandant qu'elle était son lien avec leur professeur. Deux griffondor, eux, se demandait pourquoi l'amant de Snape portait son nom de famille ? Minerva fini par mettre le choixpeau sur la tête d'Alexander. Après seulement une seconde, celui-ci cria :

« GRIFFONDOR »

Il n'eut pas ni de crie ni d'applaudissement venant de la table des rouges et or. Toutes les tables semblaient figé par la surprise. Seule le cri de joie de Ginny résonna dans la grande salle.

« YES »

Ce qu'elle dit ensuite, fit sourire Sacha. Draco, lui, leva les yeux au ciel se demandant dans quoi il s'était embarqué. Le reste de la salle regarda la griffondor et le serpentard, se demandant s'ils n'avaient pas atterri dans une autre dimension.

« J'ai gagné mon pari Malfoy » dit Ginny le regard tourné vers le prince des serpentards

-OoOoO-


	7. Début des Cours

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR** : Je suis affreusement désolé pour le retard de ce chapitre. Je me mets à genoux pour vous demander votre pardon. Je me mets à la suite aussitôt que j'ai envoyé celui-là. Je vais essayer de faire vite… mais avec moi…

* * *

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR2:** Je tiens à remercier ma correctrice **AnthaRose**. Et j'ai une petite demande à faire. J'ai encore eu des problèmes et j'ai perdu des adresses e-mail, dont celle de ma deuxième correctrice (Elle devrait se reconnaître puisqu'elle avait eu un message de ma par pour sa nomination). Si elle serait assez gentille pour m'envoyer un petit message pour que je puisse lui envoyer le prochain chapitre. (Hey ! Seulement quand je l'aurais terminé, il n'est pas terminé, tout de moins commencé) Merci !

* * *

**CHAPITRE VI : DÉBUT DES COURS**

* * *

Sacha se leva et se dirigea vers Ginny à la table des Griffondors. Il sentait tous les regards le suivre. Il avait l'impression d'être de retour dans la peau du survivant. Il s'assit à côté de Ginny qui lui avait fait une place pour lui. À peine était-il sur le banc que Ginny lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Je t'adore ! Tu es mon Russe préféré » dit-elle

« Parce que tu en connais plusieurs ! »

« En fait, tu es le seul, mais je suis sûre que je n'aimerais pas les autres autant que toi. »

« Oui… Oui, c'est ça ! Moi je sais très bien que tu préfères les Britanniques. Tu sais châtain avec les yeux bleus. »

Ginny se mit à rougir instantanément, comprenant très bien à qui il faisait allusion. Les conversations avaient commencé tout autour d'eux. La nourriture était arrivée lorsque Sacha c'était assis à la table. La plupart des conversations parlaient d'Alexander. Tous se demandait le lien qui l'unissait au professeur Snape ; son neveu, son frère, son mari. Étrangement, ceux qui proposaient qu'il soit tout simplement le fils du professeur se faisait rabrouer par leurs camarades. La chose était impossible, le professeur Snape n'était pas marié et de plus le nouveau était trop beau pour être le fils de Snape. De plus, comment le fils de Snape aurait pu se retrouver à Griffondor ?

À la table des Griffondors, tous les ragots étaient tournés vers le nouveau. Le fait d'avoir vu la plus jeune des Weasley lui sauter au cou, les laissait perplexe. La plupart se demandait comment elle le connaissait et d'autres se demandaient depuis quand une griffondor parlait avec un serpentard, se rappelant que Ginny avait parlé avec Malfoy.

« Au fait, je vais te présenter tout le monde » dit Ginny voulant changer le sujet de la conversation avec Sacha. « Alors nous avons Neville Longdubat, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan. Je suis sûre que tu reconnais Ron et Hermione. Tu sais les deux ermites de cet été. »

« Bonjours » dit Sacha en regardant chaque personne.

Divers sons sortirent pour saluer le nouveau venu. Tous étaient plutôt curieux, mais ne savaient pas comment agir. Ron n'avait pas quitté Ginny du regard depuis qu'elle avait parlé à Malfoy. Pendant les vacances, il n'avait pas remarqué le rapprochement de sa sœur avec son pire ennemi.

« Ginny, de quel pari parlais-tu avec Malfoy ? » demanda Ron attirant l'attention de tout le petit groupe.

« J'ai parié dans quelle maison allait se retrouver Sacha et j'ai gagné ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez gagé ? » demanda Hermione

« Disons que j'ai un esclave pour un mois. »

« Tu veux dire que tu pourras faire faire ce que tu veux à Malfoy pendant un mois » dit Ron un sourire machiavélique sur le visage.

« Hey ! Je vous défends de lui faire faire des choses dégradantes » dit Alexander

« Parce que lui n'en aurait pas fait faire à Ginny s'il avait gagné » dit Ron en regardant le nouveau méchamment.

« Non, je l'en aurais empêché. »

« Et pourquoi il t'aurait écouté ? »

« J'ai de très bon moyen de persuasion » répondit Sacha avec un sourire énigmatique.

Ron regardait le nouveau sans savoir quoi penser de lui. Ginny semblait bien s'entendre avec lui, mais Alexander était aussi l'ami de son pire ennemi. C'était bien la première fois qu'il ne faisait pas tout à fait confiance à un griffondor.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, après le froid de l'arrivée de Sacha à la table. Neville, Seamus et Dean lui posaient des questions sur sa vie en Russie et ses études à Drumstrang. Ils voulaient savoir s'il connaissait Victor Krum et furent heureux d'apprendre qu'il était un cousin de la famille Eltsine. Étrangement, personne n'osa lui poser la question sur son lien avec Snape, au grand plaisir de Ginny.

Alexander n'osait pas regarder la table des Serpentards. Il avait peur que Draco n'accepte pas le fait qu'il soit avec les rouges et ors, ce qui était complètement irrationnel puisque le serpentard parlait avec Ginny. Vers la fin du repas, Sacha finit par tourner son regard vers les serpentards. Il trouva rapidement Draco en grande conversation avec Blaise et un autre serpentard dont il ne se souvenait pas trop du nom, Nott il croyait. Comme s'il avait senti le regard de Sacha sur lui, Draco se retourna pour regarder le griffondor. Il lui fit un magnifique sourire qui réchauffa le cœur du jeune Snape.

« Monsieur Snape »

« Oui » dit Sacha en tournant le regard vers Dumbledore qui venait d'arriver à côté de lui.

« Veillez me suivre » dit le directeur.

Alexander se leva pour suivre le directeur.

« Veillez bien noter le chemin que nous prenons » dit Dumbledore

Sacha se demanda où Dumbledore voulait l'amener. Il remarqua qu'il arrivait dans une partie du cinquième étage qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Dumbledore s'arrêta devant un tableau d'un homme que Sacha identifia comme Godric Griffondor. Albus resta debout devant le tableau jusqu'à ce que Godric le voie.

« Bonjour Albus »

« Bonsoir Godric. »

« Mes appartements sont prêts. C'est un des étudiants. »

« Godric, je vous présente Alexander Snape. Il est à Griffondor. »

« Bien ! Heureux de vous rencontrer Alexander. »

« Heu ! Moi aussi monsieur Griffondor » dit Sacha.

« Allez, appelez-moi Godric, nous allons nous voir souvent cette année. »

« Godric pouvons-nous entrer ? »

« Où avais-je la tête ? Mot de passe ? »

« Felix Felicis » (_Petite information inutile:Titre du chapitre 14 dans Harry Potter and Half-Blood Prince_)

Le tableau s'ouvrit sur un mur qu'Albus passa. Sacha le suivit, trouvant tout de même étrange la sensation lorsqu'il traversa la pierre. Il se retrouva dans un salon. Celui-ci était dans les teintes des Griffondors. Une grande bibliothèque se trouvait dans le fond de la pièce entre deux escaliers qui donnaient sur deux portes. Sur la gauche, il y avait un tableau d'un lion et sur la droite celui d'un serpent. Sacha tourna la tête vers le directeur qui lui avait laissé observer son environnement.

« Vous êtes ici dans vos appartements. C'est ceux de Godric Griffondor lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. »

« Mes appartements ? Je ne serais pas avec les autres dans le dortoir ? »

« Il n'y a qu'une place de libre dans le dortoir des garçons du côté des Griffondors. Vous la donner serait admettre que Harry ne reviendra pas. Après réflexion, j'ai décidé de vous donner une chambre à vous et si vous le voulez bien, vous pourriez la partager ? »

« La partager avec qui ? »

« Je ne crois pas que cela soit prudent de laisser Monsieur Malfoy avec les Serpentards. Si vous le permettez, il pourrait partager vos quartiers. »

« Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. »

À peine avait-il fini de parler que Severus entra dans la pièce suivit de Malfoy.

« Je vois que vous saviez que je dirais oui » dit Sacha en souriant.

« Disons que je l'espérais fortement » répondit Dumbledore.

Les deux nouveaux venus étudièrent l'appartement. Sacha vit son père grimacer en voyant la décoration. Son père ne devait pas se sentir à l'aise dans ce décor plus que « griffondoresque ».

« Par Merlin ! Je suis tombé dans un repaire de Griffondor ! » dit Draco

« Vous êtes dans les appartements privée de Godric Griffondor, monsieur Malfoy »

Severus s'avança dans la pièce et alla voir les livres de la bibliothèque. Sacha sourit de le voir faire. Snape commençait vraiment à trop bien le connaître. Le griffondor aurait mit sa main au feu, que son père vérifiait que les volumes n'étaient pas dangereux pour le jeune garçon.

« Le mot de passe pour entrer dans les appartements par le tableau est Felix Felicis et ne changera pas de l'année. Je vous conseille de ne le donner à personne. Vos chambres sont au deuxième. M. Snape à gauche, M. Malfoy à droite. Et n'ayez pas peur M. Malfoy votre chambre est aux couleurs de votre maison » dit Dumbledore

« Une chance. J'aurais eu peur de faire une indigestion de rouge sinon » dit Draco faisant sourire les trois autres.

« Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, il y a deux tableaux avec l'emblème de votre maison » continua Albus « Ils donnent sur vos salles communes. Pour pouvoir passer les tableaux vous n'avez qu'à dire votre nom. Je vous conseil de passer par votre maison pour sortir et entrer de votre appartement. En pensant, si vous voulez qu'une personne puisse entrer dans cet appartement, vous n'avez juste à dire son nom à votre tableau. La personne n'aura plus qu'à dire son nom pour entrer. Maintenant je crois que nous allons vous laisser vous installer. À demain messieurs. »

Dumbledore et Severus sortirent de l'appartement, laissant les deux jeunes garçons seuls.

-OoOoO-

Alexander s'assis dans la grande salle. Devant lui, Hermione le regarda. Sacha jeta un regard sur la nourriture devant lui et les pots de chocolat chaud. Il soupira, rien pour l'aider à se réveiller. Il avait eu envie de détruire son réveil, quand celui-ci avait sonné. Depuis qu'il restait avec Severus, il ne se levait presque jamais avant neuf heures. Il n'avait jamais eut à se lever avec le soleil pour préparer le déjeuner. Donc, le réveil de ce matin avait été proche d'avoir une vie très courte, mais c'était un cadeau d'Irina, un vif d'or.

Sacha remarqua qu'Hermione le regardait. En fait, tous les lève-tôt qui étaient dans la grande salle, le regardaient du coin de l'œil. C'était vraiment déplaisant, il aurait peut-être dû dormir encore un peu et venir déjeuner avec le gros des étudiants. Ginny arriva et s'assis à côté de lui en baillant.

« B'jour Sacha ! »

« Hummm ! »

« Pas très matinal comme je vois. Au fait, je ne t'ai pas vu revenir dans la salle commune, hier soir. » continua Ginny nullement impressionné par les monosyllabes de Sacha.

« Pas revenu ! »

« Pourquoi ! Tu as bien dû dormir à quelque part. »

« …plus…dortoir…J'ai…propre chambre… »

« Tu peux répéter, je n'ai rien compris. »

« Il ne faut pas lui parler le matin Miss Weasley » dit une voix derrière eux.

« Sev ! » dit un Sacha indigné.

« Tiens » dit Severus en tendant une tasse de café brûlant à son fils.

« Mon sauveur. Je t'adore ! » dit Sacha les yeux en adoration devant la tasse.

Il en prit quelques gorgées comme si c'était le nectar des dieux. Severus et Ginny le regardaient en souriant. Hermione, elle, observait les deux Snape. C'était une des premières fois qu'elle les voyait un à côté de l'autre. Elle vit les ressemblances entre les deux – les yeux, la couleur des cheveux (si on oubliait les mèches rouges de Sacha), leur carrure. En fait, elle commença à penser que Malfoy et Ginny lui avait peut-être menti sur la relation du nouveau avec le professeur. C'est vrai qu'elle les avait crû sans se poser de questions, pourtant l'information venait de Malfoy, elle aurait dû penser qu'il pouvait mentir. Elle devait parler avec Alexander, mais quand il serait seul, au cas où il serait vraiment l'amant de Snape, pour ne pas le gêner.

Ron se laissa tomber à côté d'Hermione. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme et remarqua qu'elle avait le regard fixé devant elle. Et il connaissait ce regard, elle était devant une énigme. Ron n'avait pas remarqué qui était assis autour de lui. Normalement, il arrivait plus tard dans la grande salle, mais il n'avait pu trouver le sommeil. Voir le lit de Harry vide avait été affreux. Quand il leva les yeux, il vit le nouveau en adoration devant une tasse. Ron eut presque une crise cardiaque quand il vit qui se tenait derrière lui. Ce n'était pas vraiment le fait que le professeur se tenait debout devant la table des Griffondors qui surprenait Ron – ça lui arrivait quelquefois lorsqu'il voulait enlever des points ou donner une retenue. Non, en fait, c'était l'expression de son visage, le professeur Snape souriait. Ça faisait presque peur.

« Tu es surtout en adoration devant la caféine » dit Severus après que Sacha eut pris quelques gorgées.

« C'est plus que ça. Je crois bien que je suis amoureux. Je ne peux vivre sans elle. Tu crois que si je la demandais en mariage, elle voudrait ? »

Ginny et Hermione partirent à rire devant les pitreries du nouveau. Même Ron eut un sourire qui fleurit sur son visage. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un réussir à donner une expression au professeur, autre que le mépris.

« Gamin ! »

« Vieillard ! »

Severus partit vers la table des professeurs, se retenant de tirer la langue à son fils. Déjà que sa réputation de professeur sans cœur venait de tomber, en plus devant les anciens copains de Potter. Il devrait se rattraper dans les cours en redevenant le parfait salaud qu'ils connaissaient. Par merlin, la journée allait être longue.

« Maintenant que tu es réveillé, tu vas pouvoir répondre à ma question. » dit Ginny

« Laquelle ? » demanda Sacha

« Où as-tu dormi cette nuit ? »

« Je n'ai pas répondu à celle là ? »

« Peut-être, mais il me faudrait un dictionnaire Homme de Cro-Magnon / Français pour pouvoir comprendre. »

« Il n'y avait plus de place dans le dortoir » commença à expliquer en souriant Sacha. « Donc le directeur m'a donné un appartement qui donne sur la salle commune. »

« Tu as une chambre pour toi tout seul. Trop bien ! »

« Je ne suis pas seul, je la partage avec le petit dragon. »

« Petit dragon ! De qui parles-tu ? Oh ! Attends dragon ! Tu parles de Malfoy là ! » dit Ron.

« Oui. » répondit Sacha en regardant Ron du coin de l'œil, attendant la suite.

« Tu partages ta chambre avec cette fouine. Comment peux-tu supporter de partager ton espace seulement pendant quelques secondes avec ce mangemort… ce serpentard…ce…ce monstre » continua Ron, outré.

Hermione et Ginny blêmirent quand elles entendirent les paroles de Ron. Le visage si expressif de Sacha se ferma aussitôt. Il lança un regard noir et glacial à Ronald, qui se pétrifia devant la colère qu'il sentait bouillonner chez le jeune homme. Ginny, elle, se rendit compte que Sacha ressemblait beaucoup à son père quand il était en colère, il faisait aussi peur que le professeur.

« Ne parle jamais de lui de cette façon devant moi. » La voix d'Alexander donna des sueurs froides aux trois griffondors. « Tu ne le connais pas. »

« Je ne le connais pas ! Bien sûr, ça fait seulement cinq ans que j'étudie avec lui, je crois bien que je le connais mieux que toi. »

« Ta haine pour tout ce qui est serpentard est si forte que tu vois seulement ce que tu veux voir. »

« Les serpentards ne sont que des mangemorts en puissance. Je suis sûr que si l'on leur faisait relever leur manche, ils auraient tous la marque. »

« Certains de ces serpentards vont mettre leur vie en danger pour que tu puisses vivre dans un monde en paix. Et toi, tu préfères garder ces opinions qui ne vont faire qu'engendrer un autre mage noir. Tout n'est pas blanc et noir. »

Alexander se leva quand il eut fini de parler. Il vient pour partir, mais se retourna vers Ron. Il releva sa manche gauche et lui présenta son poignet.

« Tiens regarde ! Je suis sûr que tu te posais la question. »

Sacha sortit de la grande salle sous le regard inquiet de son père. Sacha et Ron n'avaient pas parlé assez fort pour être entendu de toute la grande salle. Seulement quelques griffondors et poufsouffles avaient entendu l'engueulade. Les paroles du nouveau les faisaient réfléchir.

Ginny suivit Alexander du regard, quand elle tourna les yeux vers son frère, celui-ci eut peur. Ginny était une jeune fille toujours très calme, mais lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère aucun de ses frères ne voulait être dans les parages. Et lorsque Ron regarda Hermione pour chercher du soutient, il trouva un regard semblable à celui de sa sœur. Il était dans de beaux draps.

« Comment as-tu pu dire des choses comme cela sur les serpentards devant lui ! »

« Mais Ginny… »

« Est-ce que tu es vraiment stupide Ron ou es-tu simplement inconscient ? Tu sais qu'il aime bien le professeur Snape. Et même si vous étiez toujours dans votre chambre tous les deux, je ne peux pas croire que tu ne t'es pas rendu compte qu'il était toujours avec Malfoy. Et toi, tu parles contre les serpentards qui sont sûrement les premières personnes qui ont été aimables avec lui depuis qu'il est partit de Russie. »

« Mais Ginny, on parle de Malfoy là ! »

« Oui, je parle de Malfoy. Il peut être le parfait connard quand on l'attaque, par contre une fois que tu as appris à la connaître, il est adorable. »

« Comment peux-tu dire adorable et Malfoy dans la même phrase ? »

« De la même manière que je suis capable de dire stupide et Ronald Weasley dans la même phrase. »

Ginny se leva, se dirigeant rapidement vers la sortie de la grande salle. Elle ne regardait pas devant elle, et elle entra en collision avec une personne qui entrait. Elle serait tombée au sol, si l'autre personne ne l'avait pas retenu en mettant ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille. Ginny leva les yeux pour rencontrer une paire de yeux bleus qui la faisait fondre depuis un an déjà. Elle se mit à rougir sous le regard scrutateur de Blaise. Draco arriva à côté de son condisciple.

« Allô Gin ! Ça va ? » dit Draco

« Ouais ! Avez-vous rencontré Sacha ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Mon stupide frère l'a fait enrager. »

« Hou ! Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place. Il peut faire peur quand il est contrarié. » dit Blaise « On dirait Snape. »

« C'est un Snape, idiot. » répondit Draco.

Draco fait le tour de la grande salle, il y avait peu de monde, principalement des Serdaigles (ils étaient toujours les premiers, même au déjeuner) À la table des Griffondors, il y avait surtout des premières et deuxièmes années, avec les copains de Potter. Il n'avait pas l'air en bon terme, Granger semblait engueuler Weasley – qui était dos à la porte et donc ne voyait pas que sa sœur parlait avec l'ennemie – qui baissait la tête devant la colère de la griffondor. Draco tourna son regard vers Blaise et Ginny, et eut un large sourire qui éclaira son visage.

« Et Blaise. »

« Hummmmm ! »

« Je crois bien que tu peux lâcher Gin, elle ne devrait plus tomber. »

Blaise ôta aussitôt ses mains des hanches de la jeune femme. Ginny qui avait retrouvé sa couleur normale, redevint couleur écrevisse.

« Au fait ! » commença Ginny doucement « ça vous dérangerait si je termine mon déjeuner avec vous. Je n'ai pas trop envie de retourner à ma table et puis, je ne crois pas que je retrouverai Sacha. »

« Bien sûr que non. Allez amène-toi petite griffondor que l'on te convertisse au mal. » dit Draco, le sourire dans la voix.

Les trois avancèrent vers la table des serpentards, mais Ginny tira sur le bras de Malfoy avant qu'ils soient assis.

« J'ai gagné mon pari, pas vrai ? »

« Tu n'aurais pas pu l'oublier. »

« Nan ! Aucune chance ! Donc tu dois faire ce que je veux… » continua Ginny avec un sourire.

« Hummm ! »

« Va donc chercher mes affaires que j'ai oubliées à ma table Draco ! »

« Tu n'es pas sérieuse ! »

« Très sérieuse. »

« Grrrrrrrr ! »

Draco Malfoy, le serpentard par excellence, se dirigea vers la table des griffondors sous le regard surpris d'Hermione – qui l'avait vu arriver du coin de l'œil pendant qu'elle était toujours en train de se chicaner avec Ron – pendant que Blaise et Ginny s'installait à la table des serpentards sous le regard surpris de Severus.

-OoOoO-

Alexander était dans les cachots, assis au sol à côté de la porte de la classe de cours de son père. Comme premier cours de l'année, il avait un cours de potion et après être partit en colère de la grande salle, il avait décidé de venir se calmer là. Il était sûr d'être seul quelques instants, les griffondors et serpentards arrivaient, normalement, quelques minutes avant le début du cours seulement.

Il était assis au sol, la tête sur ses genoux quand il sentit que quelqu'un venait d'arriver à côté de lui. Sacha releva la tête pour rencontrer les magnifiques yeux tempêtes de Draco. Hey ! Il n'avait pas pensé magnifique tout de même ! Sacha se secoua la tête pour enlever ses pensées.

« Salut Drake ! »

« Bonjour Alex. (Draco était la seule personne à l'appeler Alex, surnom que Sacha détestait, mais permettait à Malfoy de l'utiliser) Ça va ? »

« Oui ! »

« On m'a dit que la belette t'avait fait sortir de tes gongs. »

« Et on t'a dit pourquoi ? »

« Non, Gin ne me l'a pas dit. Elle était beaucoup trop concentrée à regarder Blaise. Je me doutait qu'elle avait un œil sur un serpentard, mais j'aurais jamais pensé à Zabini. »

« Et lui ? »

« Oh ! Il la trouve intrigante. Surtout parce que je parle avec elle, quand j'ai toujours détesté les Weasley. Je ne sais pas s'il va développer autre chose. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se turent, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Draco regardait Alexander, ne se lassant pas de regarder le jeune Snape. Il était vraiment beau, mais ne semblait vraiment pas s'en rendre compte. Hier, pendant le festin, une grande partie des filles de Poudlard ne pouvaient détacher leur regard de sa personne. Même Granger semblait être tombée sous le charme du nouveau. Mais en même temps, une partie du cœur de Malfoy tombait sous le charme de Sacha, l'autre partie soupirait encore pour Potter. Surtout que maintenant qu'il s'entendait bien avec Ginny, malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait les autres années, son cœur avait espoir que lorsque Potter reviendrait, il puisse peut-être se rapprocher de lui. Et le cœur de Draco voulait que Harry revienne.

« Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu t'es disputé avec Weasley » finit par demander Draco après quelques minutes de silence.

« Il a fait des commentaires désobligeant sur mon nouveau colocataire. » soupira Sacha en évitant de regarder Draco.

Le serpentard le regarda surpris. Personne n'avait jamais pris sa défense, surtout pas un griffondor. Plus il connaissait le jeune Snape, plus il se rendait compte qu'il était très protecteur avec ceux qu'il considérait comme faisant partit de sa famille. (comme s'il n'en avait jamais eu) Et ça réchauffait le cœur de Draco de savoir qu'il était important pour Alex.

« Alors on prend la défense d'un serpent, petit lion ! »

« Je déteste lorsque l'on mette tous les serpents dans le même panier. Il en a de toutes les sortes, de gentilles petites couleuvres… » répondit Sacha en regardant l'autre garçon.

« Tu es en train de me dire que je suis un …bon serpent… une couleuvre non vénéneuse, je suppose. » dit Draco, les yeux ronds et l'air scandalisé, mais que la lueur dans ses yeux démentait.

« Non ! Tu n'est méchant qu'avec les bêtes nuisibles » marmonna en souriant Sacha « du genre qui se dirige vers nous. »

Vers le fond du corridor, Sacha avait remarqué l'arrivée de Pansy Parkinson et sa petite bande. Il se leva et entra dans la classe, abandonnant le petit dragon.

« Hey ! Tu n'es pas protecteur toi normalement ? Dis-moi pas que tu as peur de quelques serpentards. Tu viens de me défendre contre un méchant griffondor. »

« Tu es capable de te défendre. Tu sais, tu es un méchant serpent vénéneux. » répondit Sacha en faisant une grimace à Malfoy.

-OoOoO-

Alexander était perdu dans ses pensées. Il était entré dans la classe depuis cinq minutes, tous les serpentards étaient arrivés. Sacha se sentait plutôt seul, puisque aucun griffondor n'était arrivé. Le nouveau griffondor se sentait seul dans sa nouvelle maison, les personnes avait qui il s'entendait bien, était soit plus jeune soit serpentard. Et être ami avec des serpentards ne l'aiderait pas à être bien vu par ses condisciples.

« Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ici ? » dit une voix douce.

Sacha leva les yeux surpris, il n'avait pas entendu la personne approcher. Il remarqua que les griffondors étaient arrivé, tous en même temps. Hermione se tenait devant lui, Sacha était tellement surpris qu'il ne répondit pas aussitôt, rendant nerveuse la jeune femme.

« Je suis désolé pour Ron, ça lui arrive souvent de ne pas réfléchir avant de parler » dit-elle en rougissant sous le regard scrutateur du jeune homme.

« Ne t'excuse pas pour lui ! Je suis sûr qu'il est capable par lui-même. »

« Oui…mais… »

« Tu voulais t'asseoir, je crois » dit Sacha en souriant.

Hermione s'assis, écarlate, à côté du griffondor. Sacha ne se rappelait pas qu'Hermione était si timide – et qu'elle rougissait aussi souvent. Ron qui était assis avec Neville – il fallait bien que quelqu'un se sacrifie – n'aimait vraiment pas l'agissement de Mione avec le nouveau. En fait, il savait très bien ce qui lui arrivait, il était tout simplement jaloux. Il aurait voulu qu'elle le regarde de la même manière. Non, lui, il était simplement son meilleur ami rien de plus.

Le silence se fit quand le professeur Snape entra dans la classe, sa robe de sorcier virevolta autour de lui sous ses pas rapides. Il jeta un regard vers son fils et leurs regards s'encastrèrent quelques secondes. Severus lança ensuite un regard mauvais vers les griffondors et Sacha sut que son père allait redevenir le même salaud d'avant. Et le jeune Snape décida de montrer au plus vieux que plus rien ne serrait comme avant.

« Hermione, c'est ça ? » chuchota Sacha les dents serrées pour pas que Severus voit qu'il parlait.

« Oui ? »

« Ça te dit de faire des points ? »

« Tu ne le connais pas, il ne donne jamais de point au griffondor. »

« Tu veux bien essayer quelques choses. »

« Si tu veux, mais ça ne marchera pas. »

« On verra bien. »

« Que veux-tu faire ? »

« Quand il commencera son cours, je veux que tu ne l'écoute pas – écrit sur un parchemin, si tu veux, mais surtout ne le regarde pas, il faut qu'il croit que tu n'écoute pas. Quand il posera une question ne lève surtout pas la main ! Il va se faire un plaisir de te poser la question, alors tu lui réponds de la manière la plus détaillée possible. »

Hermione le regarda surprise. Pourquoi le professeur lui demanderait la réponse si elle ne lève pas la main ! C'était complètement stupide ! Elle vient pour répliquer au nouveau, mais Snape commença son cours. Hermione décida d'écouter l'idée, elle baissa la tête et commença à faire des gribouillis sur un parchemin, ne marquant par contre aucune parole du professeur.

« Aujourd'hui nous allons faire la potion _multiplicatio_. Je suppose que personne ne peut me dire à quoi elle sert. ! »

Severus tourna la tête vers les griffondors, sûr de trouver la main de Granger pointée vers le ciel, putain de miss-je-sais-tout. Il fut surpris de la trouver à côté de son fils, il n'avait pas remarqué qui se trouvait à côté de lui quand il était entré. Mais il fut encore plus surpris de trouver la main de miss Granger sur un parchemin. Ce n'est pas vrai, elle écrivait et n'écoutait pas. Toute la classe avait la tête tournée vers elle et tout le monde était surpris, même Ron ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Severus jeta un regard vers Sacha, mais celui-ci leva une épaule, l'air de dire « _aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe_ ». Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres, pourrait-il enfin prendre en faute la griffondor.

« Miss Granger, pourriez-vous répondre à la question ? »

« Ah ! Quoi ? » dit Hermione en relevant la tête vers Snape. Elle lui fit un sourire. « Mais bien sûr professeur. La potion _multiplicatio_ est une potion d'augmentation, de multiplication puisse qu'elle sert à augmenter l'effet d'autre potion. Par exemple, elle peut augmenter la durée d'une potion comme le polynectar ou le veritaserum. Par contre, il est déconseillé de l'utiliser avec la pimentine, elle enlève tous ses bienfaits. Elle est par contre une potion très dure à réaliser, ce qui explique pourquoi elle est rarement utilisée. »

Plus la griffondor lui décrivait la potion, plus Snape blêmissait. Il jeta un regard à son fils et il sut qu'il l'avait piégé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à Griffondor, rusé comme il l'était, il aurait eu sa place à serpentard. Une bagarre de regard s'engagea entre les deux Snape, sous les yeux de tous les étudiants. Sacha avait l'air de dire _« elle a répondu à la question._ »

« Dix points pour Griffondor. » finit par dire Severus, mais c'était comme si chaque mot lui écorchait la gorge.

Hermione était bouche bée devant le maître de potion_. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Venait-il vraiment d'accorder des points à Griffondor ?_ Elle jeta un regard vers son voisin qui souriait, semblant plutôt fier de son coup. Il devait bien connaître le professeur pour avoir su comment il réagirait. Le cerveau d'Hermione marchait à plein régime, elle voulait savoir quel était leur lien. De plus, s'il était le fils de Snape, comme elle le croyait de plus en plus, ça voudrait dire qu'il était libre. _Elle pouvait toujours rêver, non ?_

« Vous ferez cette potion en équipe de deux » continua Snape « Et je forme les équipes : Malfoy – Granger, Zabini – Patil, Parkinson – Weasley, Crabbe – Goyle… »

Sacha écoutait son père faire les équipes, attendant de savoir avec qui il serait. Il savait que Severus allait se venger et il se demandait bien comment ?

« Et enfin, Longdubat – Snape. »

_Je le savais qu'il se vengerait._

-OoOoO-

Neville ramassait la table où il avait fait la potion. Ça devait bien être la première fois qu'il ne faisait pas exploser son chaudron. Mais son coéquipier l'avait surveillé étroitement, comme s'il savait qu'il était un désastre ambulant. Mais la surveillance avait servit puisque la potion était terminée, bon elle était légèrement plus pâle qu'elle le devrait, mais elle n'avait pas explosé. Il en aurait presque embrassé son coéquipier. (Il avait dit presque, c'était un Snape quand même) De plus, il avait remarque que peu de groupe avait réussit à ce que la potion soit d'une couleur proche de la vrai. Ce qu'il aurait donné pour voir le visage du professeur quand il verra la potion.

« Vous m'amenez votre potion avant de partir. » dit le professeur Snape.

Tous les étudiants se levèrent tranquillement pour aller porter leur fiole de potion. Hermione prit son temps pour ramasser ses choses, surveillant Alexander du coin de l'œil. Elle voulait essayer de lui parler avant le prochain cours.

« M. Snape, venez me voir ? » dit le professeur au désespoir d'Hermione.

Sacha s'approcha du bureau de son père, curieux. Dans la classe, il ne restait plus qu'Hermione et Ron – qui avait rejoint la jeune femme. Severus leur jeta un regard.

« M. Weasley, Miss Granger, vous avez une question ? »

« Non, professeur » répondit Hermione.

« Donc, sortez. » continua le professeur d'une voix sévère.

Sacha regarda Ron et Hermione sortir de la salle de classe. Il se demanda ce qui les retenait. Normalement Ron et Hermione, comme tous les griffondors, sortaient rapidement. Donc, la question était ce qu'ils lui voulaient, car ils ne voulaient sûrement pas parler avec Severus. Le griffondor se tourna vers son père.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils te veulent ? » demanda Severus, étant arrivé à la même conclusion que son fils.

« Aucune idée ! Je ne sais pas vraiment si j'ai envie de le savoir. Après ce matin ! »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Rien de spécial. Ron a parlé contre le petit dragon. »

« Tu sais qu'il va te tuer, s'il t'entend l'appeler comme ça une fois. »

« J'ai toujours aimé le danger, tu devrais le savoir. Sinon, je t'aurais pas choisi comme père. Au fait, tu me voulais quoi ? »

« Tu es parti trop rapidement ce matin, tu avais du courrier. » dit Severus en tendant une lettre.

Sacha sourit en reconnaissant l'écriture d'Irina. Ce qu'il y avait de bien, c'était qu'il pourrait la lire sans problème pendant son cours d'histoire de la Magie, elle était écrite en russe.

-OoOoO-

Sacha avançait lentement dans le corridor, il était encore à moitié endormi. Le cours d'histoire venait de finir, Sacha avait presque dormi tout le long après avoir lu la lettre d'Irina. La Russe lui manquait, bien qu'il ne l'ait vue que quelques semaines à Serov. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait l'impression d'avoir une famille, même si elle n'était pas conventionnelle. Sacha espérait seulement ne pas être obligé d'attendre à l'été avant de revoir Irina.

Alexander mit sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher son bâillement. Le professeur Binns ne s'améliorait pas avec les années. De plus, Sacha n'avait pas eu Ron pour le distraire pendant le cours. Il était assis à côté d'une poufsouffle, Liliane McNell, cette fois-ci. Une jeune fille gentille, mais aussi studieuse qu'Hermione.

Sacha était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas que l'on l'appelait depuis quelques secondes.

« Alexander…Alexander…ALEXANDER. »

La personne finit par prendre Sacha par le bras pour l'arrêter.

« Hein ! Snape ! » dit Ron

« Lâche-moi » dit Sacha en serrant les dents et jetant un regard noir à Weasley. Il essaya aussi de réprimer le frisson de peur qui l'avait pris en sentant quelqu'un le toucher.

« Désolé. » dit Ron « Ça doit faire une minute que l'on t'appelle et tu ne répondait pas. »

« J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. »

« Elles devaient être vraiment intéressantes. » dit Hermione qui les avait rejoint.

« Vous me vouliez quoi ? »

« On pourrait te parler ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous faites. » dit sarcastiquement Sacha.

« Dans un endroit plus privé » dit Ron.

Sacha leva un sourcil interrogateur, les observant tous les deux. Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir ? Il finit par hausser les épaules, leur indiquant qu'il les suivait. Ron et Hermione l'entraînèrent vers le septième étage, Sacha finit par reconnaître le chemin qui menait à la salle sur demande. Et c'est d'ailleurs devant elle qu'ils s'arrêtèrent. Hermione passa trois fois devant, avant que la porte apparaisse. Sacha suivit les deux griffondors à l'intérieur.

En entrant, il jeta un regard autour de lui pour voir ce qu'Hermione avait fait apparaître. La pièce était petite avec deux canapés qui faisaient face à une cheminé qui était allumé, rendant la pièce accueillante. En fait, ça donnait envie de s'asseoir avec un bon livre devant le foyer. Il ne manquait que le chat en train de se réchauffer au coin du feu.

« Plutôt chaleureux ! » dit Sacha en s'asseyant sur l'un des canapé. « Bien que me vouliez-vous ? »

Ron et Hermione s'assirent devant lui. Les deux regardèrent le sol, évitant de croiser son regard. En fait, Sacha se rappelait que depuis la première fois qu'ils l'avaient vu au QG, ses deux anciens meilleurs amis étaient toujours timides avec lui. Pourtant ce n'était pas de leur nature.

« C'est plutôt gênant ce que l'on veut te demander. » commença Ron « Je sais pas comment te le demander. »

« C'est à propos du professeur Snape. » dit Hermione.

« Sev ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez me dire sur Severus ? »

Les deux griffondors se regardèrent.

« Bien…Euh…on voulait savoir…Euh ! » baragouina Ron.

« Par merlin ! Arrêter de tourner autour du pot. J'ai presque l'impression que vous allez me demander si je couche avec… » finit par dire Alexander exaspéré.

* * *

**RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS (même si personne se rappelle ce qu'il m'a envoyé tellement ça fait longtemps qu'il me l'a envoyé)**

**Lasgalenya Greenleaves** : Une cinglée notoire, je suis sûre qu'il y a un club qui les regroupe (oui, oui, j'y ai envoyé ma candidature) J'espère que tu n'as pas attrapé une pneumonie. Après tout je t'ai laissé près de deux mois à genoux sous la pluie battante. Mais je peux t'envoyer quelqu'un pour te réchauffer ou du moins t'apporter une grosse couverture de laine pour te tenir au chaud. Alors la voici la suite si attendu.

**Onarluca** : Qu'est-ce que je vais devoir faire cette fois-ci pour me faire pardonner… Je crois bien que mes genoux soient bientôt plus qu'une plaie sanglante pour avoir été si souvent dessus ! Je vais bien trouver quelques choses avant le prochain chapitre…

**Michat** : Merci bien !

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami** : J'avoue que l'histoire du sortilège n'est vraiment pas fort. Idée de dernière minute, la preuve qu'il ne faut toujours pas envoyer le premier jet d'un texte. Je vais bien trouver un moyen de me débarrasser de cette idée dans les prochains chapitres, genre tuer la raison pourquoi il avait besoin d'être cacher (Hum ! Tuer, oui, j'adore le sang ! ).

**Lyna-Shy** : Et oui, c'est un Harry / Draco et le couple n'est pas pour tout de suite. Il faut laisser le temps à Draco te voir qu'il aime beaucoup plus Sacha que Harry (même si en fait c'est la même personne, donc en fait, il est déjà amoureux de Sacha… je suis en train de me mêler moi-même… au secours j'ai mal à la tête) Je ne sais pas encore qu'elle sera la réaction de Draco quand il apprendra tout… en fait j'ai deux réactions qu'il pourrait avoir en tête et je sais pas encore laquelle ça sera, donc ça va être une surprise….

**Sahada** : Sacha va avoir un serpent (bien sûr voyons Draco… Ah ! L'autre sorte de serpent), ça va être pour Noël en fait… Et oui, ça va être un slash harry/draco

**Snape Black Rose** : Je crois que j'ai mérité le couteau… des petits dessins sur ma chair au couteau chauffé SVP… (tu serais capable de me faire un petit serpent, c'est que j'ai déjà le dragon sur la cheville donc un serpent ça serait bien pour l'accompagner) En fait, il aura seulement 5 personnes qui le saura pour Harry.(Severus, Irina, Draco et les deux autres c'est des surprises pour l'instant) Pour les autres Harry, ils vont finir par le croire mort. (Il va y avoir une autre personne qui va l'apprendre, mais elle va mourir peut de temps après donc… et même sous la torture, je ne dirais jamais qui ça sera) Je veux vraiment donner une nouvelle vie à Harry dans le sens qu'il va vivre comme Alexander Snape pour le reste de sa vie, il ne sera plus jamais Harry Potter, même s'il le reste un peu dans son cœur.

**S-Jennifer-S** : Merci beaucoup. Moi-même j'adore la relation draco / ginny. J'aime vraiment les faire interagir ensemble.

**jenni944** : Choquer Sev ! Il lui en faut beaucoup plus. Attends quand il va trouver les deux héros ensemble, là il devrait être choquer…

**Naïs** : Les compliments sont toujours autant apprécier. Et oui, j'ai bien l'intention de mettre la petite rouquine avec le serpentard… Je sais pas encore si ça se fera rapidement ou plus lentement, ça va dépendre où mon inspiration m'amènera.

**Thealie** : La voici, je le sais, elle a pris du temps… j'espère qu'elle t'a plu.

**Cassie** : Merci et la voici !

**Jane Pitchoune** : Merci pour les encouragements… Et c'est vrai qui sont mignon Draco et Ginny…. Je pourrais peut-être les mettre ensemble (Ah ! je t'ai fais peur pas vraie) Et oui, la petite Ginny va finir avec Blaise (J'ai hâte de voir la réaction de son frère moi)

**Vif d'or** : pas bien grave pour ton retard, regarde le mien. Harry se souviens toujours de Draco, même s'il n'est pas avec lui, car c'est lui qui a jeter le sort (De toute façon ce foutu sort, il me pose bien des problèmes, je me demande où j'avais la tête quand j'ai écrit cette partie de l'histoire, je crois bien qu'il va aller ce faire voir dans un ou deux chapitres) Et oui, Ginny va être avec Blaise et ça ne fera pas le bonheur de sa famille. Elle va garder pour elle le fait qu'il est un mangemort dans les premiers temps de leur relation…

**minibout'chou** : Voici la suite….

**Hisoka** : merci beaucoup… je suis heureuse qu'il t'ai plu. Et ça m'a fait plaisir de t'avertire pour le chapitre… Je sais, je prends beaucoup de temps entre les chapitres… j'espère que je vais être moins longue.

**Crazysnape** : merci, ça me fait plaisir de l'écrire puisqu'elle plait. Pour ce qui est des vrai amis d'Harry, on va bientôt le savoir.

**hermionne potter** : Le voici… (en fait, je suis longue parce que je veux apprendre la patience à tous… même pas vrai je suis toujours impatiente moi alors…)

**Minerve** : Je ne pouvais pas le mettre à Serdaigle, ça aurait fait plaisir à Sev. Imagine, lui qui déteste les griffondors se retrouve avec un fils dans cette maison, alors enlever des points comme il faisait auparavant, pas sûr. Et oui, Dray va oublier Harry pour le beau Sacha (bon c'est la même personne mais il ne le sait pas encore et quand il va le savoir il va déjà être amoureux de Sacha) De toute façon, si Dray ne tombe pas amoureux de Sacha c'est qu'il n'était pas vraiment amoureux d'Harry (seulement de son physique) Hermione est pas si stupide que ça, elle aura compris plus vite si elle n'était pas troublée par la disparition d'Harry.

**Lasgole** : La voici

**Louvegrise** :merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que tu aimes mon travail. C'est pour vous faire plaisir que je le fais.

**Estel undomiel** : je suis pas si rouge que ça… bon d'accord je sorts pas à l'extérieur parce que j'ai peur de passer pour un feu de signalisation, mais ce n'est pas parce que je suis rouge, nan ! La dernière fois que je suis sortie, j'ai causé un carambolage. J'espère que tu as aime ce nouveau chapitre, je le sais, j'ai été affreusement longue… Je sais pas s'il existe un remède pour ça ?

**Lilibel** : En fait, je voulais pas le dire mais j'ai pris mon idée là. Bon d'accord je n'ai pas lu ta fic (problème que je vais régler dans quelques minutes) mais je suis sûr que c'est là que j'ai pris mon idée O.o Oublier de dormir, pas bien ça… Il faut dormir sinon on pique des clous le lendemain… Je le sais, moi c'est quand j'écris mon histoire que je dors pas et après mes cours sont d'un ennuie tel… Merci beaucoup d'aimer ce que je fais…

**tinkerbell Snape** : merci beaucoup

**satine** : merci de me comprendre… Je voudrais bien mettre les chapitres plus rapidement, mais en plus du travail et de l'école, il y a mon inspiration qui c'est fait la malle. Non, mais elle n'est vraiment pas correcte. Je crois bien qu'elle voulait prendre des vacances dans le sud… Apparemment, il fait trop froid par ici. Elle devrait revenir bientôt sinon je vais aller la chercher…

**farahon** : Moi-même, ça me disait pas trop quand je devais retaper tout mon chapitre à l'ordi… Mais refaire le chapitre en plus parce que ton ordi l'a bouffé (il faut les nourrit ses petites bêtes) c'est pire, donc je vais retourner à l'écriture à la main…

**Flore** : Et voici la merveilleuse suite…

**Sadael** : J'espère que j'ai pas trop tarder… j'ai essayer de faire le plus vite… mais refaire un chapitre parce que ton ordinateur à décider qu'il devenait carnivore… J'espère que celui-ci te fera rire aussi. (Même si en fait, je veux vous faire pleurer…. Nan ! Même pas vrai)

**mini pouce** : et voici… je suis de retour… et oui, mon merveilleux bébé est comme neuf (bon pas vraiment, mais au moins il semble aller mieux) Heu ! de quel site du parle ! Je comprends pas vraiment la question, vite un médecin, mon cerveau c'est fait la malle… C'est pas juste il est parti en vacance avec mon inspiration… ils m'ont abandonné, au secours (je suis complètement dérangé)

**Misspotter95** : C'est pas grave, j'ai trouvé de merveilleuses personnes qui sont vraiment plus douées que moi en français… Comment ça un ordi qui plante pas, non mais c'est vraiment pas juste, je vais faire une plainte à l'association des ordinateurs qui plante toujours… on va se battre pour faire planter ton ordinateur… o.O (en fait, tu es vraiment chanceuse, mais bon, le mien est tellement vieux qu'il faudrait peut-être que je pense à l'envoyer au paradis des ordinateurs)

**Cholera** : Mon amour a réglé mon problème de sommeil. Il m'a obliger à dormir… je crois bien que j'ai dormi toute une fin de semaine. En plus, comme j'étais dans son appart, il n'y a personne qui est venu me dérangé… Je suis folle de lui. Comme tu as pu le constater, c'est Hermione et Ron qui vont vendre la mèche. Et c'est dans le prochain chapitre que l'on va voir la réaction de Sacha…

**Anaïs** ; Et me voici de retour… en pleine forme (bon pour combien de temps ça reste à savoir) Et voici la suite tant attendue.

**ange de un cisme** : Regarde, il ne s'est pas passer deux mois, pour t'accord un petit mois mais tout de même.(Je crois bien que tes yeux de cocker y soient pour quelque chose) Alors réponse aux questions :

oui, il y aura un slash… entre les merveilleux Draco et Harry (euh, en fait c'est Sacha, mais tu avais compris !)

Comme groupe, ils sont assez bizarres… Deux griffondors avec deux serpentards… mais plus tard ils vont pouvoir faire des sorties de couple à quatre !

Harry va redevenir ami avec Hermione et Ron, mais ça sera plus comme avant. Harry a changé depuis qu'il est devenu Sacha. (en fait c'est plus pourquoi il est devenu Sacha qu'il l'a changé)

Mon ordi a bien un correcteur, mais il n'est pas vraiment fameux…

Allez ! j'espère que le chapitre t'a plus, malgré l'attente.

**Hermionnepotter** : Merci et voici la suite sur un ordinateur qui ne va plus planter (sinon, je lui donne des coups de batte de base-ball… il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe)

**satine01** : la voici…

**crystal d'avalon** : Je suis heureuse d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice et comme tu vois tu n'aura pas à attendre bien longtemps comme les autres…

p.s. pour ce qui est de la correctrice comme tu vois je l'ai trouvé, mais je vais garder ton nom au cas où !


	8. La Rumeur Court

Merci à ma correctrice AnthaRosa.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**CHAPITRE VII : LA RUMEUR COURT**

* * *

Quand Sacha vit le visage des deux griffondors, il sut que s'était exactement ce qu'ils voulaient lui demander.

« C'est ce que vous vouliez me demander ? » demanda Sacha, la voix froide.

« En fait… c'est que… » bégaya Ron, légèrement inquiet par le jeune homme.

« Oui ! » dit Hermione d'une voix ferme en regardant Sacha dans les yeux, soutenant son regard glacial.

Sacha se leva sous le coup de la colère, commençant à marcher à travers la pièce.

« VOUS ÊTES COMLÈTEMENT STUPIDE, COMPLÈTEMENT PERVERS ! COMMENT POUVEZ-VOUS PENSER QUE JE COUCHE AVEC MON PÈRE ! »

Après Sacha se mit à crier des injures en Russes aux deux griffondors. Ceux-ci semblaient rapetisser sur leur canapé. Mais Hermione, elle, n'entendait plus rien depuis qu'elle avait compris le mot père.

« Le professeur Snape est ton père ! » dit Ron avec un ton très surpris.

Sacha arrêta aussitôt de marcher quand il entendit la voix de Ron. Il tourna son regard vers ses deux anciens amis. Quand il avait deviné la question qu'ils voulaient lui poser, Sacha pensait qu'ils savaient que Severus était son père. Qu'ils avaient pensé pour une raison quelconque que son père abusait de lui dans un sens ! Mais en fait, ils pensaient que Sev était son petit copain. Mais bon dieu, ils avaient le même nom de famille.

« On porte le même nom de famille BORDEL ! Qu'est-ce que vous pensiez ? Que c'était ma tante ! » dit Sacha légèrement plus calme.

« On ne savait pas trop quoi penser en fait » répondit Ron.

« Où êtes-vous allez chercher l'idée saugrenue que l'on était ensemble ? Penser que Sev était gay, ça peut se comprendre, la rumeur court depuis longtemps chez les Serpentards. Mais il a vingt ans de plus que moi ! Et de plus, je suis mineur. C'est tiré par les cheveux ! »

« En fait, on n'a pas eu cette idée tout seul. » dit Ron.

« On nous l'a dit ! » continua Hermione.

Sacha les regarda surpris. Qui avait pu leur dire une telle absurdité ? Puis un énorme sourire éclaira son visage, et ses yeux se mirent à scintiller.

« Depuis quand croyez-vous tout ce que dit Malfoy, vous deux ! »

« C'est à dire…il avait l'air tellement sérieux…euh ! » commença Hermione, déstabilisé par le sourire du Russe.

Ron, lui, se contentait de regarder le nouveau. Pendant une seconde, il avait eu l'impression d'être devant Harry. La manière dont il avait dit la phrase, le scintillement dans les yeux onyx. Weasley secoua la tête pour sortir ses pensées absurdes. Il voulait tellement revoir son meilleur ami qu'il commençait à le voir partout. Mais ce n'était pas Harry Potter qui était devant lui, mais Alexander Snape. En plus, c'était le fils du professeur le plus mal aimé de Poudlard. En y pensant bien, c'était plutôt comique. Le professeur Snape, qui détestait profondément tout ce qui était Griffondor, avait un fils dans cette maison.

« On ne l'aurait sûrement pas cru longtemps si Ginny ne l'aurait pas approuvé. » dit Ron.

« C'est vrai. » continua Hermione. « Ginny avait l'air de te connaître et elle n'a pas démenti ce que Malfoy nous avait dit. »

« Pourtant Gin le sait depuis la première fois qu'elle m'a vue. » dit Sacha « Par contre, ça explique leurs comportements. »

« Leurs comportements ? » dit Ron et Hermione en même temps en regardant le nouveau qui venait de se rasseoir sur l'autre canapé.

Sacha leva son regard vers les deux griffondors.

« Oui ! Je trouvais que Drake et Gin agissaient bizarrement depuis quelques jours. Je savais qu'ils me cachaient quelques choses. »

Sacha retourna dans ses pensées. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son nouvel ami impuni. Mais comment lui faire regretter d'avoir dit cela, sans pour autant se le mettre à dos ? Il ne savait pas comment allait réagir Draco, s'il se vengeait, mais il ne pouvait pas rien faire. C'est vrai, si Ron et Hermione ne lui avaient pas parlé, la rumeur aurait pu aller loin. Une idée commença à germer dans l'esprit du jeune homme, il regarda les deux autres.

« J'aurai peut-être besoin de vous deux ce soir. On peut se rejoindre ici après le souper? »

Ron le regarda, puis jeta un regard vers Hermione pour avoir son avis.

« Aucun problème. » dit-il.

Les trois griffondors sortirent de la Salle sur Demande, pour se diriger vers la grande salle où les attendaient leur dîner. Avant qu'ils n'entrent, Sacha les retint quelques instants.

« Au fait, gardez pour vous ce que vous venez d'apprendre sur mon lien avec Sev ! »

-OoOoO-

L'après-midi avait passé rapidement, les griffondors commençaient peu à peu à l'accepter. Sacha trouvait amusant que personne ne lui demande s'il était apparenté à Severus, comme s'ils avaient peur de la réponse.

En fait, c'était surtout les jeunes filles de griffondors qui avait rapidement accepté le Russe. Au grand désespoir de la gent masculine, qui voyait d'un mauvais œil l'arrivé de la concurrence. Surtout que pendant l'été, certaines étaient devenues très mignonnes, enfin d'après les hormones des adolescents de griffondors. Il n'y avait que Neville qui lui avait parlé. Longdubat se fit un plaisir de lui raconter des anecdotes sur les différents professeurs (que Sacha connaissait, mais devait faire comme s'il les entendait pour la première fois)

Au souper, Alexander fut entouré de jeunes femmes qui voulaient tout savoir de lui, sous l'œil amusé de Ginny. Celle-ci faisait toujours la gueule à son frère, qui avait essayé de se faire pardonner. Ron n'en revenait pas que sa sœur ne voulait plus lui parler, c'était Alexander qu'il avait insulté et pourtant il n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir lui. Et pourtant, Ron ne lui avait même pas présenté ses excuses.

Après avoir fini de manger, Ginny s'approcha d'Alexander pour l'enlever à ses admiratrices.

« Alors, tu me fais visiter ta chambre! »

Toutes les filles autour de Sacha regardèrent Ginny, soit scandalisées, soit impressionnées. (Elles auraient bien voulu visiter la chambre du jeune homme) Sacha leva les yeux vers Ginny en souriant. Elle était devenue plutôt culotté la dernière des Weasley.

« Désolé ma belle! Tu vas devoir m'y attendre. Je dois aller voir Sev. »

« Comment fais-je pour y entrer? »

« Tu as juste à dire ton nom devant le tableau du lion dans la salle commune. »

Pendant que Sacha parlait, Ginny c'était assise sur les genoux du Russe. Par ce geste, elle attira l'attention de toute la grande salle. Ron lança un regard noir au couple, sa petite sœur n'avait pas le droit d'être avec lui – ou du moins de flirter avec. En fait, elle n'avait pas le droit d'être avec quelqu'un en qui il n'avait pas pleinement confiance – donc le choix était presque inexistant.

« Mais je vais m'ennuyer seule moi! » Dit Ginny, la cravate de Sacha enroulée autour de la main.

Sacha se pencha vers la jeune fille et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Le visage de Ginny s'éclaira et devient rosé.

« Vrai! » dit-elle en regardant le jeune homme.

« Promis! Allez vas-y! »

La jeune Weasley se leva et sortit de la grande salle. Sacha jeta un regard vers Ron et Hermione. Hermione lui fit un petit signe de tête pour lui signifier qu'ils allaient aller le rejoindre. Sacha se leva et sortit pour aller dans la salle sur demande.

-OoOoO-

Hermione, suivit de Ron, entra dans la Salle sur Demande. Elle avait été sûre qu'elle aurait trouvé Alexander dans le corridor – puisqu'il ne savait pas comment faire pour ouvrir la porte. Mais, il n'était pas dans le corridor et il y avait une porte.

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte et entra la première. Sur deux murs, il y avait deux grandes bibliothèques. Au centre de la pièce, on trouvait plusieurs fauteuils qui avaient l'air très confortable. Dans un de ses fauteuils, Hermione vit Alexander avec un livre dans les mains. Le jeune homme releva la tête quand il entendit la porte.

« Comment as-tu fais pour entrer? » Demanda Hermione, se demandant comment il avait fait pour savoir comment faire apparaître la porte.

« Par la porte, Mione. » Répondit Ron qui la suivait.

« Ce que je voulais dire, Ronald, c'est comment il a su ouvrir la porte. » Répondit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ce matin, tu es passé trois fois devant. J'ai fait la même chose. » répondit Sacha en mettant un parchemin pour retenir sa page dans le livre qu'il lisait.

Ron s'assis sur un des fauteuils et Hermione se mit à regarder les livres. Ron jeta un regard autour de lui.

« Je suis curieux. » dit-il « À quoi pensais-tu? »

« À la bibliothèque de ma mère. »

« Elle a vraiment tous ces livres ?» dit Hermione rêveuse.

« Oui. » répondit Sacha en souriant devant les yeux pleins d'étoiles de la sorcière.

« Ça fait vraiment trop étrange. » dit Ron

« Quoi? » demanda Sacha.

« De pensez que Snape a un fils » commença le jeune homme « C'est penser qu'il a fait ça… »

Hermione partit à rire et Sacha sourit.

« Ron franchement… »

« Ben quoi ! Mione, toi, tu imagines tes parents en train de faire… »

« Tes parents ont bien dû le faire Weasley. Après tout, vous n'êtes pas sept chez vous? » dit Sacha

Ron tira la langue vers le nouveau, pendant qu'Hermione cachait son rire derrière sa main. La jeune femme revient vers les garçons et s'assit.

« Alors, tu voulais nous voir. » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, j'ai besoin de vous pour lancer une rumeur. »

« Laquelle? » demanda Ron

« Mais celle que Draco et Ginny vous ont fait croire. »

« Mais pourquoi par Merlin! » demanda le rouquin

« Une rumeur comme celle-ci va rapidement faire le tour de l'école. Les deux vont finir par en en entendre parler et ils vont commencer à avoir peur. »

« De quoi? »

« Que je l'apprenne ! Ils ne me connaissent pas assez pour savoir ma réaction, mais ils savent que j'ai le même caractère que mon père quand je suis en colère. D'après vous, comment réagirait Sev si une telle rumeur court dans l'école? »

« Il tuerait les personnes qui l'auraient lancé. » dit Ron.

« Surtout que c'est le genre de rumeur qui pourrait détruire sa carrière. Tu es un élève et mineur » commença Hermione. « D'ailleurs comment vas-tu faire pour le professeur Snape? »

« Simplement lui dire. De toute façon, si ça arrive aux oreilles d'un parent, Dumbledore sait que ce n'est pas vrai, donc ça devrait pas poser de problème. »

« Mais Malfoy va savoir que c'est nous qui avons lancé la rumeur! » dit Hermione

« Non, puisque ça sera Ginny. »

« QUOI? Mais comment? » demanda Ron.

Sacha sourit et prononça quelques mots que les deux autres griffondors ne comprirent pas. Après Hermione se tourna vers Ron et le fou rire la prit. Ron la regarda sans comprendre, mais il se demanda pourquoi il devait lever la tête pour regarder la jeune femme, normalement il était plus grand qu'elle. Ron se regarda et se mit à crier.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait? » dit Ron, mais c'est la voix de Ginny qui se fit entendre dans la salle.

Car ce n'était plus Ron Weasley qui était assis dans le fauteuil, mais Ginny. Sacha sourit.

« Je t'ai donné l'apparence de ta sœur. C'était plus facile avec toi, tu étais déjà roux. »

« Déjà roux! Laisse-moi rire! » dit Ron en se touchant la poitrine, voulant savoir si tout était vrai. Il retira ensuite vite ses mains, il avait toujours les seins de sa sœur. « Me changer en fille plus facile mon œil! Tu voulais te venger de ce matin » continua-t-il la voix de Ginny devenant très aigu.

« La prochaine fois, vérifie qui est autour de toi avant de parler. »

« Ouais, ouais! »

« Que doit-il faire? Euh! Elle? » demanda Hermione.

« Aller voir la pipelette de Griffondor. D'après ce que j'ai vu c'est Brown. »

« Oui, il n'y a pas pire qu'elle. Elle connaît toutes les rumeurs. »

« Tu auras juste à lui dire que tu as entendu Draco dire à Blaise que je suis l'amant de Severus. Si elle pose des questions sur le fait qu'on porte le même nom de famille, invente quelques choses, qu'on est marié si tu veux. »

« Mais si je rencontre Ginny? »

« Elle est dans ma chambre avec Drake »

« QUOI? Ma sœur est seule avec ce dragueur »

Sacha se mit à rire. Les deux autres le regardèrent sans comprendre.

« Inquiète-toi pas! Ginny n'est pas du tout le style de Draco. »

« Mais… »

« Je te promets qu'il ne la touchera pas. Maintenant vas-y, je ne serai pas capable de maintenir le sort indéfiniment. »

-OoOoO-

Sacha entra dans ses quartiers. Draco était assis sur le sofa, un livre dans les mains, et il n'y avait aucune trace de Ginny. Ce qui le rendit un peu anxieux, mais Ron avait dit qu'il n'avait pas rencontré sa sœur. Sacha alla s'asseoir à côté de son colocataire.

« Ginny n'est pas là? »

« Comme tu tardais, Ginny a décidé d'aller faire un tour dans le parc. Blaise a décidé de l'accompagner. »

« De l'accompagner? Eh bien! »

« J'ai l'impression que ça ne prendra pas trop longtemps avant qu'un nouveau couple se forme. Je leur donne que quelques semaines. »

« Un serpentard et une griffondor, je crois qu'ils vont en surprendre plusieurs, en commençant par sa famille. »

-OoOoO-

Le lendemain matin, Alexander sut que la rumeur avait déjà fait le tour de l'école. Les étudiants chuchotaient en le regardant du coin de l'œil, et aucunes filles n'étaient venues le voir. C'était le point positif de cette rumeur, il avait la paix.

Ginny arriva quelques minutes plus tard, le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles et les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Sacha la regarda s'asseoir, verser son jus d'orange dans ses céréales. Les griffondors qui entouraient le Russe la regardaient aussi. Le frère de la jeune femme voulu l'arrêter quand il la vit lever sa cuillère pour prendre une bouchée, mais Sacha lui mit la main sur le bras pour l'arrêter. Ginny faillit recracher sa nourriture quand elle eut goûté à la mixture. Elle regarda les personnes autour d'elle pour les voir rire à gorge déployée devant son malheur.

« Vous auriez pu me le dire » dit la jeune femme

« Peut-être, mais ça aurait été moins drôle. » dit Neville

« De plus, peux-tu me dire où tu avais la tête pour mettre du jus d'orange dans tes céréales? » demanda Hermione.

« Nulle part! » dit rapidement la rouquine. « Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait réveillée. »

« Comment as-tu trouvé ta promenade hier Gin? » demanda innocemment Sacha, en prenant une bouchée de son toast.

« Quelle promenade? » demanda Ron les yeux ronds.

« Aucune promenade » dit Ginny en regardant Sacha avec les yeux noirs. « Au fait, j'ai bien dû t'attendre deux heures avec Draco et Blaise dans tes appartements. Ton entrevue avec le professeur Snape a été bien longue. »

Au nom du professeur Snape, la table des Griffondors s'était tu. Tous voulaient entendre ce que le nouveau avait à dire. Et Sacha en était pleinement conscient, un sourire fleuri sur son visage.

« Ça n'a pas été si long, c'est juste, que je me suis perdu au retour. » dit négligemment le jeune homme.

« Tu t'es perdu! » dit Ginny surprise.

« Oui, je me suis perdu. Je te rappelle que je viens d'arriver moi. Un des escaliers a bougé et j'étais dessus, alors… »

« Tu n'aurais pas plutôt eu une autre sorte de rendez-vous? Je ne crois pas que tu es du genre à te perdre. »

« Parce qu'il faut un genre pour se perdre… Mais tu as raison Gin, ça fait seulement une journée que je suis ici, mais j'ai trouvé un super beau brun au troisième. »

« Et je le connais » dit une voix grave.

La table des Griffondors frissonna sous la voix de leur professeur de Potion. Sacha, lui, trouva qu'il arrivait au bon moment.

« SEV! Tu m'as fait peur. Tu veux me faire mourir! »

« Surtout pas, ta mère me tue si ça arrive. Et j'ai bien l'intention de vivre quelques années de plus, juste pour te déplaire. »

Sacha lui sourit tendrement et le regarda aller s'asseoir à la table des professeurs. Après, le griffondor retourna son attention vers ses condisciples. Ginny, elle, était heureuse que plus personne ne parle de sa promenade au clair de lune avec Blaise Zabini.

-OoOoO-

L'heure du lunch venait de se terminer et Alexander se dirigeait, avec Draco et Blaise, vers la classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Sa deuxième journée de cours se passait bien pour l'instant. Il avait eu un cours de Soin au Créature Magique et un cours de sortilège en avant-midi.

Les griffondors avaient presque fait une syncope quand ils avaient vu Draco Malfoy s'asseoir à leur table à côté de Sacha. Le serpentard les avait regardés, les défiants de dire quelque chose. Personne n'avait parlé puisque Sacha leur avait jeté un regard d'avertissement. Alexander avait réussi en même pas deux jours à prendre la place qu'il occupait en tant qu'Harry Potter. Malgré la rumeur qui circulait depuis la veille sur sa relation avec le professeur Snape, les griffondors l'avait placé en position de dirigeant. Le nouvel élève était charismatique et une aura de puissance l'enveloppait. Les griffondors ne voulaient pas se le mettre à dos et personne ne voulait prendre la place laisser libre par la disparition d'Harry. Ça aurait comme trahir leur héros, mais Sacha était un nouveau donc il ne connaissait pas Harry et n'aurait pas l'impression de le trahir.

En arrivant dans la classe, Alexander alla s'asseoir avec Neville qui était seul. Le professeur Lupin était assis derrière son bureau, attendant l'arrivée des derniers élèves. Les derniers à arriver furent Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle. Les deux anciens gorilles de Malfoy étaient devenus ceux de Parkinson. Et Sacha cru revoir Malfoy et ses gardes du corps quand il vit arriver Parkinson avec Crabbe et Goyle l'entourant. C'est à ce moment que Sacha comprit qu'une lutte de pouvoir allait se produire dans les rangs des Serpentards entre Malfoy et Parkinson. Bien qu'il ait clairement pris position contre Voldemort, Draco n'avait rien perdu de son autorité. Il n'était pas un Malfoy pour rien. Même ceux qui portaient déjà la marque respectaient l'héritier. Mais un petit groupe, mené par Parkinson, voulait faire tomber le prince. Et l'amitié que Draco entretenait avec Sacha ne l'aidait pas à garder sa place, car Alexander était d'abord un griffondor malgré le fait qu'il se nommait Snape. Mais Draco ne renierait jamais son amitié avec l'autre homme pour garder le pouvoir.

« Bienvenue dans ce premier cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je crois bien que tout le monde se souvient de moi. » commença Remus « Et avant que les rumeurs recommencent à circuler, oui, je suis un loup-garou. Ce qui fait que le professeur Snape me remplacera les quelques jours qui suivent les pleines lunes. Quelqu'un a des questions? »

Le professeur Lupin fit un tour d'horizon de la classe, mais personne ne bougeait. Il remarqua que le nouveau ne semblait pas surpris par sa lycanthropie, Remus se dit que Severus devait l'avoir dit à son fils. Le loup-garou trouvait étrange de penser que son vieil ennemi avait un fils de l'âge d'Harry. Le garçon semblait rendre heureux le professeur de potion austère. Mais voir Severus heureux, ne faisant que montrer à Remus que lui avait perdu Harry. Il aurait tellement voulu savoir si le jeune sorcier allait bien. C'est tout ce qu'il voulait savoir, qu'il était en sécurité. Quelque fois, Remus se disait que si Sirius était encore là, Harry n'aurait pas disparu.

Remus fit un mouvement de sa baguette et une porte apparue à côté de lui. Elle était dorée et avait un panneau sur le côté droit où étaient inscrits des caractères.

« Le professeur Ombrage n'ayant pas laissé de notes de ce qu'elle vous a appris, je ne sais pas à quel niveau vous êtes. Surtout que j'ai su que quelques étudiants avaient eu des cours supplémentaires l'année dernière. » dit Remus en jetant un regard vers Ron et Hermione « Donc, je vais vous faire passer un test. »

Des cris de protestations s'élevèrent sans la classe, Remus leva la main pour les faire taire.

« Vous allez passer un par un par cette porte où des petits tests vous attendent. Et il ne servira à rien de dire ce que vous avez fait à vos camarades puisque toutes les épreuves seront différentes. Alors on commence avec Vincent Crabbe. »

Le serpentard s'avança indécis vers la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et Crabbe entra. Remus eut le regard fixé sur le panneau les cinq minutes que dura l'épreuve. Crabbe en sortit avec la robe de sorcier déchiré à plusieurs endroits. Remus fit un mouvement de sa baguette pour le rendre présentable et pris des notes sur un parchemin. Il appela ensuite le suivant. Les étudiants passèrent un par un, ils sortaient tous avec la robe déchirée et même quelques-uns avec une substance verte étrange. Il eut seulement Hermione et Draco qui sortirent légèrement ébouriffé et essoufflé.

Et puis, se fut le tour de Sacha. Comme tous les autres, Remus regarda le panneau pendant que le jeune homme était à l'intérieur. Après trois minutes environ, Remus donna un coup sur le panneau avec sa baguette. Il recommença ce manège trois fois. Puis Sacha sortit après avoir passé dix minutes derrière la porte. Mais contrairement aux autres élèves, il était dans le même état que lorsqu'il était entré.

Remus continua à faire passer les épreuves sans un mot. Les autres étudiants des deux maisons regardèrent le jeune Snape en se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé. Le reste du cours se passa avec les tests des derniers étudiants. Puis comme Zabini sortait de derrière la porte, la cloche annonçant la fin du cours résonna. Les jeunes sorciers ramassèrent leur livre et sortirent de la classe.

« Monsieur Snape, pourriez-vous venir ici un instant? » demanda Remus

Sacha fit un signe à Draco pour lui signifier qu'il allait aller les rejoindre plus tard. Il s'approcha ensuite du bureau du professeur.

« Oui, professeur. »

« Qui vous a enseigné la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal? »

« Le professeur Zograf de Durmstrang. »

« Personne d'autre? Pardonnez-moi de dire cela, mais elle n'est pas réputée pour être la meilleur. »

« Ma mère a beaucoup de livre de défense chez elle, j'en ai lu quelque uns. »

« La porte que vous voyez ici est utilisée à l'Académie des aurors en Irlande. Tout ce que vous avez combattu, n'étaient que des illusions qui ne pouvait pas vous blesser gravement. Cette porte est utilisée pour mettre en situation les jeunes aurors. Je l'avais mis à un niveau de cinquième année et comme vous avez pu le constater, aucun de vos camarades n'en est sortit complètement indemne. »

« Que voulez-vous dire, professeur ? »

« Vous avez rapidement passé à travers les épreuves de cinquièmes années et j'ai augmenté le niveau de difficulté. Je me suis arrêté au niveau de deuxième année d'auror. Et comme vous avez pu le constater, vous n'aviez rien quand vous avez terminé. Vous êtes beaucoup trop fort pour cette classe, pour cette école. Je vais demander au professeur Dumbledore de vous dispenser de cours. »

« Mais lorsqu'il m'a fait passer des tests cet été, le directeur m'a dit que je connaissais beaucoup de sort, mais que je manquais de pratique. »

« Si vous le voulez bien, je vais lui demander si je peux vous donner des cours particuliers. »

« Bien professeur. »

-OoOoO-

Severus entra dans les appartements de Draco et Alexander en soirée. Son fils était au salon et ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Il mordillait le bout d'une plume, concentré sur un parchemin devant lui, sûrement un devoir. Le maître des potions ne croyait pas encore la chance qui avait mit ce rayon de soleil dans sa vie. Il n'en revenait pas qu'il ait quitté une vie où pour tous il était un héros. Ce geste lui prouvait qu'il avait mal jugé le garçon quand il était arrivé à Poudlard. Il avait quitté une vie où il était aimé et idolâtré pour devenir le fils d'un professeur détesté, ancien mangemort, où les personnes raconteraient n'importe quoi sur lui comme la rumeur que MacGonagall lui avait parlé.

« Bonsoir Sacha »

Le jeune sorcier leva la tête et lui sourit. Heureux de voir son père.

« Bonsoir pa'. »

« Il faut que je te parle. » dit l'aîné en prenant place sur un fauteuil.

« Que se passe-t-il? »

« Il y a une rumeur qui court sur nous deux. »

« Tu veux parler de celle où je suis ton amant. »

« Mon mari plutôt… Tu l'as entendu! »

« Non, il n'y a personne qui va venir me la raconter. C'est moi qui l'ai lancé. »

« QUOI! Mais… mais pourquoi? »

« Draco et Ginny ont fait croire que l'on était amant à Ron et Hermione. »

« C'est ça qu'ils te voulaient hier? »

« Oui… j'ai décidé de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Draco en la faisant circuler. Je vais le laisser mariner dans son jus quelques temps. »

« Petit démon! »

Sacha sourit et retourna à son devoir de sortilège. Il releva la tête en voyant que son père restait dans la pièce. L'autre homme avait un visage triste qui inquiéta Sacha.

« Que se passe-t-il Sev? »

« Je m'en veux pour toutes ses années où je t'ai fait souffrir. J'aimerais vraiment être ton père. »

« Pour moi, tu l'es devenu la journée que tu m'as trouvé dans ma chambre et que tu m'as fait cette proposition. »

Les deux hommes concentrés l'un sur l'autre ne virent pas une ombre sortir par la porte de gauche.

-OoOoO-

Alexander était en train de ramasser ses livres quand une ombre le surplomba. Il leva la tête pour rencontrer le visage sévère de MacGonagall.

« Le directeur veut vous voir M. Snape. »

« Bien professeur »

Minerva le regarda sortir. Elle ne savait pas que penser du jeune garçon. C'était un étudiant brillant, pas plus qu'un autre, mais tout de moins assez fort en métamorphose. Elle voyait bien qu'il contrôlait sa maison, mais elle n'y voyait que des avantages puisqu'il n'y avait eu que deux altercations entre griffondors et serpentard. Ce qui n'était pas normal en début d'année puisque les deux groupes ne c'étant pas vus de l'été multipliait les bagarres pour devenir légèrement plus calme les semaines qui suivaient. La même chose se reproduisait après les vacances de Noël. Comme si les deux maisons devaient avoir leur bagarre quotidienne !

Alexander arriva devant le bureau du directeur. La gargouille libéra le passage aussitôt qu'il fut devant elle. Quand le jeune sorcier arriva dans le bureau, il y trouva le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Lupin.

« Ah! Monsieur Snape, on vous attendait. » dit le professeur Dumbledore en lui indiquant un fauteuil.

Sacha s'assis sur le fauteuil, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait pour se retrouver dans le bureau du directeur.

« Le professeur Lupin m'a fait remarquer que mon évaluation de cet été n'était pas bonne. » commença le directeur.

« Albus, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. »

« Peut-être, mais c'est ce que ça voulait dire. J'avais évalué que ce garçon n'avait pas assez de pratique avec les sorts. Votre évaluation a prouvé qu'il avait de très bons réflexes en situation de crise. »

Sacha regarda les deux professeurs se parler, sans se préoccuper de sa présence. Le griffondor aurait simplement voulu savoir ce qu'ils lui voulaient.

« Euh professeur! »dit Sacha pour attirer l'attention.

« Oui monsieur Snape. » dit Dumbledore

« Vous vouliez me parler. » dit le griffondor exaspéré.

« Oui, c'est vrai » dit Albus. « Le professeur Lupin m'a dit qu'il voulait vous donner des cours particuliers. En regardant vos horaires, j'ai pensé que le professeur Lupin pourrait vous donner le cours pendant votre temps libre le mercredi après-midi. Vous commencerez la semaine prochaine. Bien sûr, vous n'avez plus de cours de DCFM. »

« Merci professeur. »

« Ce n'est pas tout monsieur Snape. J'aurai une proposition à vous faire. »

Sacha regarda le directeur curieux. Que pouvait-il lui proposer?

« Vous savez que votre père fait parti de l'Ordre du Phénix! »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Je n'ai jamais voulu prendre de mineur dans nos rangs, mais vous pourriez nous être utile. »

« MOI? »

« Je n'aime pas l'avouer, mais Voldemort prend de mes étudiants dans ses rangs. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour les surveiller. »

« Vous voulez que je surveille les étudiants? »

« Non, pour cela j'ai Blaise qui est dans une meilleure position puisqu'il est un mangemort. Par contre, ça deviendrait suspect s'il venait me voir trop souvent. »

« Vous voulez que je serve d'intermédiaire puisqu'il est souvent dans mes appartements. »

« Pour l'instant, oui. Et puisque vous aurez des moments seuls avec Remus. Bien sûr, si on est attaqué, j'aimerais que vous protégiez les autres étudiants. À la fin de vos études, on pourrait parler d'une plus grande place à l'intérieur de l'organisation. »

« Si je refuse, est-ce que j'aurais mes cours particuliers? »

« Bien sûr, les cours ne sont pas optionnels à votre intégration dans l'Ordre. »

« J'ai le choix! »

« Mais bien sûr. »

« Je vais en parler avec mon père et je vous donnerai ma réponse. »

Alexander sortit du bureau. Dumbledore lui laissait le choix, ce qui surprenait le jeune homme. Avoir le choix de son camp, le choix de ne pas prendre position. En tant qu'Harry Potter tout le monde s'attendait qu'il se tienne à côté de Dumbledore. Personne ne lui avait demandé s'il voulait participer à cette guerre. Il savait déjà qu'elle serait sa réponse, il ne pourrait pas rester à rien faire. Et comme cela, il pourrait peut-être trouver ses agresseurs. Il ne pourrait pas les accuser de viol sur sa personne, mais il avait différentes manières de se venger.

-OoOoO-

Alexander entra dans la salle de classe de DCFM, une semaine avait passé. Le jeune sorcier c'était bien intégré à sa maison. La rumeur courait encore et devenait plus ridicule de semaine en semaine. La dernière chose que Ron lui avait dit, était qu'il était le dernier prince de Russie et avait épousé Severus pour échapper à son oncle qui voulait le trône. Qu'il n'y avait plus de royauté en Russie ne semblait pas particulièrement affecter ceux qui alimentait ses rumeurs ! Ron adorait conter les différentes rumeurs à Alexander, quand Draco et Ginny n'étaient pas dans le coin. Le rouquin n'en revenait pas de l'ampleur que la rumeur qu'il avait dite à Brown avait prise. Rumeur qui semblait pour l'instant avoir évitée les serpentards – au grand découragement de Sacha – comme si les autres maisons ne voulaient pas parler de Severus devant sa maison.

Remus l'attendait derrière son bureau. Il était en train de corriger des devoirs et leva la tête quand il entendit la porte se refermer.

« Ah monsieur Snape. Approchez. »

Sacha s'approcha et s'assis derrière le bureau que pointait le professeur. Remus se leva et alla ouvrit une armoire. Il en sortit un paquet enveloppé qu'il déposa devant le jeune garçon. Sacha fixa le paquet quelques secondes avant de relever la tête vers l'aîné.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

« Le cadeau d'Harry pour sa fête. »

Pendant une seconde, Sacha cru que le professeur Lupin l'avait percé à jour. Mais il n'avait rien fait pour que le loup-garou devine sa véritable identité. Et Severus lui avait certifié qu'il n'avait plus la même odeur corporelle.

« Pourquoi me le donnez-vous? »

« Car tu vas en avoir besoin. Quand Harry réapparaître, tu auras juste à lui donner. »

Sacha fixa le paquet quelques secondes avant de finalement l'ouvrir. À l'intérieur de la boîte se trouvait un livre, « **Les potions pour les nuls : c'est aussi simple que faire la cuisine** ». Sacha regarda le livre sans comprendre. Bon, il comprenait que Remus ait pu vouloir lui donner ça quand il était Harry, mais aujourd'hui ! Et puis, il était là pour un cours de défense pas de potions.

« Euh ! Professeur. Je suis loin d'être nul en potion. »

« Première leçon. » dit Remus en souriant. « Ne jamais se fier à notre première impression… Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. » continua-t-il en frappant le livre avec sa baguette.

Avant que les écritures sur le livre se mettent à changer, Sacha sut que c'était une fabrication des maraudeurs. Ils n'avaient pas été très originaux pour les systèmes d'ouverture. (NDA : En fait, ça c'est l'auteur de cette fanfiction qui ne voulait pas se creuser la tête) Sacha était prêt à mettre sa main au feu que pour qu'il redevienne le livre de potion, il fallait dire « méfait accompli ! » Mais c'était vrai qu'avec Peter dans leur groupe, il ne fallait pas que ça soit compliqué. Sacha regarda le livre changer.

**Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue**

**Spécialiste en assistance  
aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups  
sont fiers de vous présenter le livre **

**« Comment devenir animagus sous la barbe de Dumbledore! »**

« Je vais apprendre à devenir animagus! » dit Sacha surpris.

« C'est un moyen de défense plutôt efficace. »

« Le directeur va être au courant? »

« Non, tout ce qui se passe dans cette classe est entre toi et moi. Si tu ne dis à personne, je serais la seule personne au courant. C'est un bon moyen de défense quand personne n'est au courant. Mais je t'avertis que c'est un processus long et douloureux. Si tout va bien, tu devrais pouvoir contrôler ton animagus l'année prochaine. »

-OoOoO-

Ça faisait maintenant un mois que les cours étaient commencés. Un mois que la rumeur courait, toujours, entre les murs de Poudlard. Et trois semaine que Draco l'avait appris. Trois semaines où Draco paniquait quand il voyait quelqu'un parler avec Sacha, ayant peur qu'on lui dise. Le serpentard ne savait vraiment pas comment allait réagir l'autre garçon.

Malfoy connaissait Alexander depuis maintenant deux mois. L'autre garçon était devenu très important pour lui. Ses sentiments étaient encore un peu flous, mais il voyait bien qu'il l'aimait plus qu'un ami. Mais c'était différent de ce qu'il ressentait pour Harry. L'amour était vraiment un sentiment compliqué. Quelquefois, il aurait aimé être comme son père et ne pas avoir de cœur.

Draco avança vers la table des Griffondors. Il avait décidé de tout dire à Snape, comme cela il aurait peut-être une chance de s'expliquer. Les griffondors ne montrèrent même pas de réaction quand Draco s'assis devant Alexander. Neville alla jusqu'à le saluer, il était le seul rouge et or a le faire. Et il avait remonté dans l'estime de Malfoy par ce geste. Sacha le regarda et lui sourit. Sourire qui donna des papillons dans le ventre du serpentard.

« Salut Drake. »

« Est-ce que je pourrais te parler Alex? » dit Draco légèrement nerveux.

« Tout de suite? »

« Je préfèrerais »

« Bien sûr! »

Sacha se leva et suivit Draco jusqu'à leur appartement. Le griffondor s'assit sur un fauteuil pendant que Draco faisait les cents pas devant lui. Sacha le regarda faire en souriant, se doutant de quoi il voulait lui parler.

« Je ne sais pas comment te le dire. » commença Draco. « Tu es très important pour moi et je ne voudrais pas te perdre à cause de ce que je vais te dire. »

« Inquiète-toi pas tu ne peux pas me perdre si facilement. »

« Ne dis pas ça avant de savoir ce que je vais te dire! »

« Draco crache le morceau. »

« D'accord! La deuxième fois que je t'ai vue, tu dormais dans les bras d'oncle Severus. La première chose qui m'a passé par la tête était que tu étais son petit copain. »

« Ça explique la tête que tu as faite quand Dumbledore m'a appelé Snape. »

« Ouais! Donc, la première fois que Granger et Weasley t'ont vue, ils m'ont demandé qui tu étais. Et je leur ai dit que tu étais l'amant de Severus.

Draco s'arrêta, attendant le cri d'indignation. Mais Alex continuait de le regarder, attendant la suite. Draco soupira et continua son histoire.

« Quand Ginny est arrivé, j'étais sûr qu'elle allait leur dire la vérité. Pour une raison que j'ignore encore, elle n'a rien dit et elle est entrée dans mon jeu. Je croyais que lorsqu'ils sauraient que tu te nommais Snape, ils allaient comprendre. Mais il a eu cette rumeur qui court dans l'école comme quoi tu es le mari de Severus. »

« C'est pas trop tôt! »

« QUOI? » dit Draco surpris.

« Ça t'a pris quand même un mois pour me le dire. »

« Tu…tu…tu le…. Tu le savais! »

« Depuis le premier jour de cours. C'est moi qui a fait circuler la rumeur. »

« Qu…quoi? … Mais pourquoi? »

« Je voulais juste te faire peur un peu. La prochaine fois, tu y repenseras avant de dire des mensonges sur mon compte. »

Draco le regarda avec la bouche qui s'ouvrait et se fermait comme un poisson rouge, essayant de dire quelques choses. Il finit par prendre un cousin et frapper le griffondor. Sacha leva les bras pour se protéger des coups en riant. Il prit lui aussi un cousin pour frapper Draco. Malfoy lâcha son arme après qu'il se soit ouvert pour laisser sortir les plumes qui le remplissaient, il se mit à chatouiller son adversaire. Sacha avait toujours été très chatouilleux et se retrouva rapidement au sol, se tortillant comme une anguille pour échapper aux mains de Malfoy en riant à gorge déployée.

Draco arrêta soudain de le chatouiller. Sacha était couché sur le sol, Draco assis sur ses hanches. Le griffondors riait encore, mais son rire se bloqua quand il vit l'expression de Draco. Le serpentard approcha son visage de celui du griffondor, il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres quand soudain il se releva et sortit de la pièce.

Alex le regarda sortir, ébranlé. Pendant trente seconde, il avait cru que Malfoy allait l'embrasser. Et pendant trente seconde, il s'était surpris à le souhaiter.

* * *

Alors comment on le trouve celui-là. Et voici les réponses aux reviews.

**Jane Pitchoune** : Il y a un moyen de taper sur Ron, mais c'est dix dollars la minute et c'est seulement le Samedi soir. C'est le seul moment où l'auteur a bien voulu que je l'emprunte pour pouvoir l'utiliser pour faire de l'argent. C'est que ça coûte cher le papier et les crayons que j'utilise pour écrire mon histoire, il faut bien que je trouve un moyen de faire de l'argent puisse que je peux pas en faire en vendant l'histoire elle-même…

**Frenchlady** : Je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise et te rends heureuse de la lire. Pour ce qui est du sort, j'ai quelques problèmes avec (une idée de dernière minutes que j'aurais dû oublier). En fait, les personnes peuvent voir Draco même si Sacha n'est pas dans la pièce. Le sort fait en sorte qu'il oublie Draco s'il n'est pas avec eux. En fait, c'est comme si Draco était si inintéressant que tout le monde l'oublie s'il n'est pas là. Il y a des incohérence dans mon histoire car normalement, les autres personnes ne devraient pas parlé de Draco s'il n'est pas là. Ce que je ne tiens pas compte du tout. Mais si tout va bien, le sort sera levé pour le prochain chapitre, à moins qu'une idée de génie me tombe dessus d'ici là.

**ange de un cisme** : Et tiens le voilà le chapitre suivant… Je sais que j'ai été longue…. Et puis tout le monde devrais te remercier car je crois que si tu ne m'aurais pas encore fait des yeux piteux, le chapitre serait arriver plus tard. Alors je me met à la suite aussitôt que j'ai fini d'écrire ses réponses. Et pour preuve de ma grande reconnaissance face à ton aide…. Je veux bien t'envoyer le petit chien que j'ai chez moi depuis quelques temps (et oui, celui que tu penses) mais seulement pour quelques jours et je veux pas le retrouver abîmer après… sinon je te le passerais plus jamais.

Pour répondre aux questions poser. Oui Ron et Hermione vont être ensemble, je sais pas quand, mais avant la fin de l'année. Si Harry est l'héritier de Griffondor, il l'est même s'il est un Snape. Mais comme il ne l'est pas, pas de problème. Comme tu as lui, Harry va devenir un animagus….mais pas tout de suite il aura du travail à faire pour le devenir. J'accepte les suggestion pour savoir en quoi il se transformera (particulièrement les original), je n'ai pas encore choisit alors ça pourrait être l'idée d'un lecteur

**Lilyne-chan** : Tu n'as pas fait appelle aux REC, s'il te plait… Il ne faut pas sinon, ils pourraient me faire mal et je ne pourrais plus écrire la suite et là tu serais bien malheureuse. NAN! Et oui, les deux petits chou sont colocataires… pour se qui est de se toucher… il vont sûrement le faire un jour…. Et comme tu as pu le voir, le slash n'est pas si loin que ça… encore quelque chapitre.

**Thealie** : Merci beaucoup… Et Gin ne va pas faire grand chose de Draco… elle lui a fait faire des choses tellement humiliante que je n'ai pu les décrire… Pour ne pas que Draco soit encore plus humilié…

**Minerve** : Je suis parfaitement d'accord, il est vraiment stupide le petit Ron. Mais comme c'est moi qui lui met les mots dans la bouche, c'est pas trop de sa faute. Et oui, Draco se croit vraiment amoureux d'Harry et ça pose problème puisse qu'il commence à trouver Sacha vraiment de son goût. Mais comment peut-il comprendre se qu'il ressent vraiment pour Harry puisqu'il n'est pas là? Et ceux qui ne sont pas là, on a tendance à les faire comme on rêverait qu'il serait…

**Louvegrise** : merci et voici la suite….

**Snape Black Rose** : Oh! Le serpent, je le veux assez gros pour pas que tu le rate… Et voici la suite… je le sais je suis longue à écrire, mais les chapitres ne sont que meilleur….

**Sahada** : Pour ce qui est d'être un animagus comme tu as lu, il va le devenir… Et comme je l'ai dit plus haut, j'accepte les idées pour savoir en quoi il va se transformer…

**jenni944** : Sursauter, je crois qu'ils sont toujours au plafond… Et oui, il est fort mon Sacha, mais c'est mon Sacha a moi toute seule…

**Misspotter95** : Oui, je suis heureuse… Il ne fallait pas se vanter que ton ordinateur ne s'était jamais planté… Regarde ce que ça donne. Et oui, je suis une sadique qui est en train de rire… je me roule sur le sol. Mais il fallait bien que tu expérimente le bug d'un ordi, tu n'as pas vécu temps que ça ne t'ai pas arrivée…

**Phoenix 5** : Je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise, moi je l'aime bien mon histoire… Et en pensant merci pour la petite précision… comme tu peux le voir le français est la matière où j'étais la meilleure 0.0 Une chance que l'on peux comprendre quand même sinon…. J'aurais eu l'air fine.

**Lisha** : J'espère que la réaction de nos deux griffondors t'a fait plaisir… Moi c'est surtout la réaction de Draco quand il apprend que Sacha l'a fait marché que j'ai aimé (je sais vraiment pas pourquoi!)

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami** : Les personnes qui vont le savoir pour Sacha-Harry vont avoir différente réaction. De la colère pour certain et de la joie pour d'autre. Et bien sûr, je ne dirais pas laquelle aura Draco.

**Nienna-lo** : Je crois bien que j'aime bien vous faire souffrir, non! Mais j'ai été tout de même un peu plus vite que l'autre.

**crystal d'avalon** : merci et la voici!

**petite grenouille** : Je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser incomplète, même si j'ai eu encore un problème avec mon ordinateur… Cette fois-ci par contre, il devrait être réglé pour un petit bout puisque j'ai un nouveau disque dur… Je veux aller à la fin de cette histoire, même si c'est pas facile toujours…

**onarluca** : Merci beaucoup, comme je vois toujours au poste… Le chapitre t'a plu, j'espère autant que les autres… Et ma fin pas trop sadique…

**Vif d'or** : Allo toi… Je suis pas sûre que tu serais capable de retrouver mon histoire dans ma tête… Elle n'est pas la seule, et les autres viennent lui rendre une petite visite des fois… Je peux te dire que quand j'écris un chapitre, il m'arrive d'avoir une idée pour une autre histoire… pas vraiment facile de tout démaillé…

**Farahon** : Je te comprend, normalement ça me prend pas longtemps pour taper un texte, mais quand il faut que je retape mon histoire je suis affreusement longue (moi c'est au travail que j'écris… ouais je sais j'ai pas un travail trop forçant si je peux écrire sur mes heures) Et je l'adore Ron, surtout quand je le fais aussi stupide…

**Isabelle4ever** : merci et la voici

**Hermionnepotter** : et le voici…

**hermionedu69** : merci et la voici….

**Dawn456** : Je suis pas Russe donc pour les endroits où Sacha parle Russe je me sert d'un traducteur et d'un livre que j'ai à la maison. C'est pas vraiment l'idéale, mais c'est mieux que rien. Pour ce qui est de le faire parler peut-être que si Irina arrive en Angleterre, il aura plus de chance de le parler… enfin un peu… Les petit couples vont se mettre en route bientôt… enfin pour Blaise et Gin…

**Remus James Lupin** : Non, tu es bien la seule qui peux me dire une chose comme ça… je viens de finir et on voudrait que le suivant soit déjà dernier. Mais en fait, je le comprend très bien puisque je suis moi-même très impatiente de lire les histoires des autres auteurs. Ça t'a pris une seconde pour prendre ta décision, je t'avoue que je suis déçu c'est beaucoup trop long (et je suis tout à fait sérieuse, comme si j'étais mon genre de faire de l'humour. Non, moi je suis la fille la plus austère sur la terre)

Merci de ne pas parler du sort… je crois que je vais pas m'en sortir… Et oui, je vais m'en débarrassé… le comment de la chose est simple, trouve la raison pourquoi Draco devait être protégé et peut-être pourras-tu trouvé ce que je vais faire? Si tout ce déroule comme je veux c'est pour le prochain chapitre. Dire que quand j'ai eu l'idée du sort, je la trouvais pas compliqué… bien j'avoue que j'ai fait bien des erreurs dans les chapitres qu'ils ont suivi.

Je te dirais pas si tu as trouvé les deux autres personnes qui vont trouvé la vérité. Je veux les garder secret jusqu'à ce qu'elle le trouve.

Si tu as aimé la fin du chapitre précédant, je suis curieuse de savoir ce que tu as pensé de celui-là. Je vais avouer que j'aime bien les fin de chapitre avec du punch. Les fin de chapitre qui te fait vouloir tout de suite avoir la suite. Je crois que c'est dans ma nature de petite sadique… surtout quand on pense que la suite ne viens pas tout rapidement 0.0

**Sharo. L.S** : Et oui , la voici….


	9. Disparition

Et non, vous n'êtes pas en train de rêver. Vous pouvez vous pincez si vous me croyez pas. Bon vous voyez… et oui un nouveau chapitre… et il s'est passé un peu plus d'une semaine. Il ne faut pas s'entendre par contre à ce que je recommence pour tous les chapitres…

Pour ce chapitre je tiens à remercier Satine qui a traduit une petite partie en russe. Merci beaucoup, je t'en suis très reconnaissante. Je crois que j'aurais eu un peu plus de mal cette fois-ci. Et je remercie, comme toujours, ma correctrice.

* * *

**CHAPITRE VIII : DISPARITION**

* * *

Ginny était assis sur un banc dans la cour de Poudlard. Blaise était debout devant elle, le regard fixé sur le lac. Depuis un mois, elle venait deux à trois fois par semaine se promener dans ce coin de la cour. Et Blaise venait toujours la rejoindre. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, mais particulièrement de leur vie hors de Poudlard. Depuis l'année dernière, Ginny était intéressé par le serpentard, elle le trouvait intrigant. Mais maintenant qu'elle le connaissait mieux que personne, ce n'était plus une tocade d'adolescente qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Ginny savait qu'elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de Blaise. 

« Ginny. » dit Blaise d'un ton doux.

« Oui. » répondit-elle en relevant la tête pour regarder le dos du jeune homme, celui-ci regardant toujours le lac.

« Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'un jour je pourrais dire ce que je m'apprête à te dire à quelqu'un. J'ai toujours cru que ce n'était pas pour moi. Que personne ne pourrait percer ma carapace ! »

« Blaise! »

Le jeune homme se retourna pour faire face à la griffondor. Le regard qu'il lui lança la fit frissonner.

« Je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi, Ginny! »

Ginny le regarda surprise. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle n'avait jamais cru que le serpentard pourrait être plus qu'un ami. Elle se leva pour aller rejoindre le jeune homme, mais il fit un geste pour l'arrêter.

« Avant que tu me dises si j'ai la moindre chance qu'un jour tu ressentes la même chose que moi, je dois te dire quelque chose. »

La jeune femme le regarda sans parler. Blaise se passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains, nerveux. Il se mit à regarder le sol.

« Je ne sais pas comment te le dire. Cet été j'ai été obligé d'accepter quelque chose que je ne voulais pas. Et maintenant, je vais être obligé de faire des choses que tu n'approuveras pas Gin. »

« De quoi parles-tu Blaise? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, mais releva sa manche gauche. Ginny regarda effaré la marque des ténèbres sur le poignet du jeune homme. Elle releva les yeux vers ceux du serpentard. Elle essaya d'y trouver un démentit, que ce n'était pas la marque de Voldemort sur son bras. Mais les yeux de Blaise lui dirent qu'elle avait bien vu. Blaise Zabini était un mangemort. Elle était amoureuse d'un mangemort. Ginny cru que son cœur se brisait en mille morceaux. Puis les paroles de garçon lui reviennent en mémoire. Il avait été obligé. Alors Ginny s'approcha doucement et se mit à caresser la marque.

Blaise fut surpris quand il la vit faire. Il ferma les yeux sous les doigts de la sorcière qui lui donnait d'étrange frisson. Quand elle arrêta, Blaise ouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Ginny. Cette femme en devenir avait son cœur entre les mains. Elle avait le pouvoir de le briser ou de le faire battre.

« J'ai appris à te connaître depuis un mois Zabini. » commença la griffondor d'une voix douce, caressante. « Je t'avoue que ça ne me fait pas plaisir de voir cette marque sur ton bras, surtout qu'elle représente tout ce que je déteste. Mais je suis sûre d'une chose, tu ne serais jamais devenu mangemort si tu avais pu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as dû faire ce choix, mais je serais toujours à ton côté. Ça fait des semaines que tu m'as volé mon cœur. »

« Oh Gin! »

Blaise souleva ce petit bout de femme dans ses bras. Ginny mit ses bras autour du cou du serpentard. Blaise baissa la tête pour aller à la goûter aux lèvres rosées de la jeune femme. Ginny y répondit avec ferveur, goûtant pour la première fois au baiser d'un homme qu'elle aimait. Blaise se sépara d'elle, la laissant glisser au sol. Il l'entraîna vers le banc qu'elle avait quitté un peu plus tôt. Il s'y assit et prit Ginny sur ses genoux. La jeune femme mit sa tête dans le cou du serpentard.

« Pourquoi? » murmura-t-elle

« Pourquoi je suis mangemort ? »

« Oui et non! Je suis curieuse de savoir ce qui a fait que tu es mangemort, mais ce que je voulais te demander c'est pourquoi moi? Tu es intelligent, mignon, drôle. Je suis sûre que tu aurais pu avoir n'importe quelles filles. »

« Mais j'ai la fille que je voulais! » répondit Blaise en lui embrassant le bout du nez. « C'est toi que je veux et personne d'autre. Tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu trouver chez une fille. Tu es intelligente, belle, amusante et ta plus grande qualité tu es capable de tenir tête à Malfoy. C'est tout un exploit! Et oui, j'oubliais… tu me vois. La plupart des filles ne voient que Draco et souvent m'ont approché que pour pouvoir être près de lui. Je suis réaliste, Draco est beaucoup plus beau que moi. Dans une foule, on ne voit que lui. Bon maintenant on voit aussi Sacha. Mais toi, c'est moi que tu as vu, c'est avec moi que tu voulais parler. »

« Moi, j'ai fait le contraire de toutes ses filles. J'ai approché Malfoy pour toi! »

« Tu vois, tu es parfaite… »

Ginny eut un petit rire. Elle regarda Blaise dans les yeux, ne réalisant pas encore qu'elle était dans ses bras.

« Et pour ce qui est de pourquoi je suis un mangemort… »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire. »

« Ça va! Je veux que tu le sache! Quand Draco a su qu'il allait se faire marquer, il s'est sauvé de chez lui. C'est pour cela qu'il s'est retrouvé au QG de l'Ordre. Quand sa mère a vu qu'il ne rentrerait pas, elle est venue chez moi. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas seule. Le seigneur des ténèbres l'accompagnait et il a décidé que c'était l'heure que je les rejoigne. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, c'était ça ou la mort. Il n'aurait pas accepté un refus. »

« Draco le sait-il? »

« Non, et ne lui dit pas. Il se sentira coupable. Les seules personnes qui sont au courant sont Severus, Sacha et Dumbledore. »

« Dumbledore sait que tu es un mangemort ! »

« Je suis un espion Ginny! »

Ginny leva la tête rapidement pour regarder Blaise dans les yeux. Le serpentard se rendit compte qu'elle était paniquée.

« Un espion! Mais c'est dangereux! S'IL venait à s'en rende compte! »

Blaise prit le visage de Ginny entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Tout va bien aller mon cœur! Pour l'instant, je ne fais que rapporter les noms des étudiants qui sont mangemorts. »

Les deux restèrent silencieux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitant de la chaleur et la présence de l'autre.

« MmmHummm! » fit une personne à leur droite.

Ginny sauta rapidement sur ses pieds quand elle entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge. Blaise s'était levé aussi rapidement que la griffondor et les deux se tournèrent pour faire face à la personne qui les avait trouvés : Severus!

« Monsieur Zabini, Miss Weasley »

« Professeur » dirent-ils en même temps.

« Vous devriez retourner à votre dortoir. Le couvre-feu est tombé depuis une demi-heure. »

« Oui, professeur! »

Les deux étudiants se mirent à avancer vers l'école.

« Oh! Et au fait! »

Les deux se retournèrent vers leur professeur, s'attendant à ce faire enlever des points. Ou du moins, Ginny.

« Cinq points chacun pour démonstration de bonne entende entre les griffondors et serpentards. » dit-il avec un sourire espiègle « Mais si vous en parlez, je nierais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. »

Snape se retourna et continua à avancer, laissant deux élèves légèrement ébahis derrière lui.

-OoOoO-

Sacha entra dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormis de la nuit. Ce qui n'était pas loin de la réalité. Il s'était tourné et retourné dans son lit pour finir par trouver le sommeil seulement quelques heures avant l'aube. Draco n'était pas rentré quand il avait fini par rejoindre sa chambre, et il ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer. Mais quand il s'était levé ce matin, il avait remarqué la cape du serpentard qui avait été jeté négligemment sur un fauteuil. Donc, il était venu se coucher.

Sacha s'assis à la table des Griffondors. Il se prit une assiette, mais ne faisait plus jouer avec sa nourriture que d'autre chose. Il ne releva pas sa tête de son assiette. Ses condisciples, qui étaient à la table, le regardaient depuis qu'il était arrivé. Ils sentaient que quelques choses clochaient avec le jeune homme, il n'était pas dans son état normal.

Hermione, qui était devant Sacha, voyait bien qui quelque chose semblait le tracasser. Il releva soudainement la tête, comme s'il avait ressenti quelque chose, pour regarder l'entrée de la grande salle. Mais, il rebaissa presque aussitôt la tête et Hermione cru voir les joues du jeune homme se colorer légèrement. Hermione se retourna pour voir ce qui l'avait gêné et fut surprise de voir Malfoy. Celui-ci regardait vers la table des Griffondors et plus spécifiquement vers Sacha. Le serpentard avait un regard étrange, indécis, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Hermione vit Draco faire un pas vers eux, avant de rebrousser chemin et d'aller rejoindre Blaise. La griffondor se retourna vers le nouveau, en se demandant ce que Malfoy voulait à Sacha la veille.

« Sacha! » dit-elle

« Hummm! » marmonna-t-il en relevant la tête vers Hermione

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait Malfoy hier? »

« Oh! Seulement me parler de la rumeur. »

« Alors, il est au courant maintenant que c'était toi qui l'avais parti ! Comment l'a-t-il pris? »

« Très bien. » répondit-il rapidement en baissant la tête. Et là Hermione était certaine qu'il avait rougit.

La griffondor fronça les sourcils, elle voulait savoir ce qui se passait entre les deux. Depuis le début des cours, Malfoy passait beaucoup de temps avec Sacha. En fait, un quatuor plutôt étrange s'était formé entre Sacha, Ginny, Draco et Blaise. Les quatre étaient souvent avec les griffondors car les serpentards n'acceptaient pas du tout Ginny. ( Sacha étant un Snape, les serpentards avaient trop peur de la réaction de leur directeur de maison pour faire quelque chose contre lui) Sacha avait beaucoup trop le contrôle sur les griffondors pour qu'un seul se dresse contre le nouveau. Draco, de son côté, n'avait plus autant le contrôle sur les serpentards. Les plus jeunes s'étaient fait embobiner par Parkinson. Mais Draco ne s'en faisait pas puisque s'était justement les plus jeunes, ils ne pouvaient rien contre lui pour l'instant.

Hermione sentait que quelque chose s'était passé. Ginny, qui était assis à côté de Sacha, était dans la lune depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans la grande salle. Mais Hermione la trouvait étrange depuis qu'ils avaient commencé les cours. Elle avait presque l'impression qu'elle était amoureuse, elle en avait tous les symptômes. Mais il n'y avait aucun garçon qui était plus près de la rouquine ou qui semblait intéressé par elle. Enfin sauf Alexander, Draco et Blaise. Hermione ne voulait même pas penser qu'elle pourrait être amoureuse d'un des deux serpentards. Et elle savait que Ginny n'était pas amoureuse de Sacha.

En un mois, Hermione avait remarqué que personne ne semblait vraiment intéresser le jeune Snape. ( Si qui était plutôt étrange puisqu'il avait 16 ans comme les autres et les hormones devaient bien commencer à le travailler comme tous les autres.) Les seules personnes qui faisaient réagir le griffondor était son père, Draco, Blaise et Ginny. C'était les seules personnes qui méritaient un regard tendre ou un sourire sincère. Pour les autres, Sacha avait une barrière qui les empêchait de trop s'impliquer dans la vie du griffondor. Comme s'il avait peur de quelque chose, peur que quelqu'un découvre quelques choses.

En un mois, Hermione avait remarqué que le coup de cœur qu'elle avait ressenti pour le Russe était justement que cela, un coup de cœur. Comme toute la gente féminine, sauf quelques exceptions, elle avait été séduite par la beauté du jeune Snape. Mais il était trop mystérieux pour elle. Et de toute façon, elle était amoureuse d'autre depuis sa première année. Mais elle avait si peur de perdre son meilleur ami si leur relation évoluait. Mais elle devait bien s'avouer maintenant qu'elle ne sera peut-être jamais capable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre comme elle l'aimait.

Hermione vit justement Ron s'asseoir à côté d'elle, un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. Il venait d'apprendre une bonne nouvelle, ça elle était prête à le jurer. Et, elle ne fut pas la seule à remarquer son air extasier. Sacha avait relevé la tête quand il était arrivé et Hermione le vit froncé les sourcils sous la concentration.

« Pourquoi souris-tu comme un imbécile Ron? » demanda Ginny

« MacGonagall est venu me voir ce matin. » dit-il sans perdre le sourire, ne réagissant même pas à l'insulte de sa sœur.

« C'est maintenant officiel! » dit Seamus

« Qu'est-ce qui est officiel? » demanda Dean

« Le couple de Ron avec MacGonagall, ils n'auront plus à se cacher. » répondit Seamus.

Ron mit une claque derrière la tête de Finnigan. L'Irlandais partit à rire, en même temps que tous ceux qui les entouraient.

« Bien sûr que non, imbécile d'Irlandais! Je suis le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddich. »

Les félicitations fusèrent de toute la table. Ron était extrêmement fier et personne n'aurait pu lui enlever le sourire qui éclairait son visage.

« Tu vas faire des tests pour trouver les membres qui te manquent? » demanda Ginny

« Oui, dans le courant de la semaine. Il faut refaire presque l'équipe au complet. Veux-tu continuer à être attrapeur, Gin? »

« Je préfère prendre une place comme poursuiveuse. Je suis sûre qu'il y a quelqu'un de mieux que moi pour le poste d'Harry. »

Au nom d'Harry, tout le monde devient silencieux. Sacha se dit que ça allait être sa deuxième année sans jouer au Quiddich. Il ne pouvait pas se proposer comme attrapeur, ça aurait pu donner la puce à l'oreille à quelques personnes. Hermione avait raison de penser que Sacha avait peur que quelqu'un découvre son secret. Alexander gardait ses anciens amis loin de lui, car il ne voulait pas redevenir Harry Potter.

Quand Severus lui avait fait la proposition, Sacha s'était dit qu'il verrait qui était vraiment ses amis. Mais l'attaque l'avait changé, le rendant moins impulsif, en fait plus serpentard, il devait bien l'avouer. Et Sacha ne voulait pas retrouver sa vie comme elle était avant. Il aimait la complicité qu'il avait développée avec Severus et le lien qui c'était créé entre lui, Draco, Blaise et Ginny Particulièrement, Draco. S'il était encore Harry Potter, Severus et Draco ne l'auraient encore que comme le survivant, le détestant tous les deux pour ce qu'il représentait et pas ce qu'il était. De plus, Harry Potter n'aurait jamais pris la peine de connaître les serpentards, ce laissant guider par ses préjugés sur ce qu'ils étaient.

Ron et Hermione lui manquaient bien sûr, la complicité qu'ils avaient développée tous les trois après cinq années d'amitié, le fait qu'ils le comprenaient peut-être mieux que personne. Mais ils ne lui manquaient pas autant qu'il avait d'abord pensé. Sacha les voyait aussi souvent qu'avant et sa disparition avait fait du bien à ses amis. Ron avait pris de l'assurance avec la disparition d'Harry Potter. Ron avait toujours été dans l'ombre de quelqu'un, que ce soit ses frères ou le survivant. Avec la disparition d'Harry et le fait que Fred et George aient terminé leurs études, Ron avait pu sortir de l'ombre et avait pris la tête du petit groupe qu'ils formaient autrefois avec Harry. Il n'était pas à la tête des griffondors, mais Ron devait bien avouer qu'il en n'aurait pas voulu. De plus, Alexander Snape était beaucoup plus à sa place que lui. Le jeune Snape était puissant et respecté. Sacha était puissant, toute l'école pouvait le sentir, mais le griffondor n'utilisait pas cette puissance pour écraser les autres. Il s'en servait pour protéger les autres et lui-même.

Alexander laissa son regard dérivé vers Draco. Le serpentard avait les yeux dans le vague, semblant être perdu dans ses pensées. Sacha ne savait plus quoi penser du serpentard. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de lui-même. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il était intéressé par les filles, comme tous les garçons de son âge. (Enfin la plupart des garçons de son âge) Il avait bien fantasmé sur Cho pendant des années. C'est vrai que ça n'avait pas été fantastique une fois qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble.

Mais la veille, quand il avait vu les yeux de Draco! Il aurait voulu se noyer dans les yeux orages du serpentard. Mais il ne pouvait pas désirer l'autre homme, c'était Draco Malfoy! D'accord se n'était pas le salaud qu'il avait toujours vu en lui, mais de là à fantasmer sur lui. La peur prit Sacha, il ne voulait pas commencer à aimer l'autre homme. Il ne voulait pas être vulnérable. Et laissez Draco s'approchez de lui, c'était le laisser lui faire ce qu'ils lui avaient fait.

Sacha regarda vers la table des professeurs pour regarder son père. Il avait besoin de lui. Mais Severus n'était pas là. Où pouvait-il être?

-OoOoO-

Draco était perdu dans ses pensées, faisant plus des gribouillis sur son parchemin qu'il notait ce que disait le professeur Binns. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, il l'avait presque embrassé. Et maintenant, il ne savait pas comment allait réagir Sacha. Que devait-il faire? Allez lui parler ou faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et que devenait Harry dans tout cela? Que ressentait-il pour lui? Ça n'arrivait qu'à lui des choses comme cela, être amoureux de deux hommes en même temps! De deux hommes qui étaient semblable et différent en même temps.

Draco comprenait que Sacha l'attirait. Le Russe était un des plus beau spécimen de la race masculine qu'il n'avait jamais vu. À 16 ans, on voyait déjà l'homme époustouflant qu'il deviendrait. Sacha avait déjà les traits d'un homme. Harry ferait piètre figure à côté. Ses traits étaient encore ceux d'un adolescent, il était petit et avait encore la carrure d'un adolescent. En fait, Harry avait l'air plus jeune que son âge. Mais par contre, Draco lui avait toujours trouvé quelque chose d'attirant. En fait, Harry l'attirait comme le miel attirait les abeilles.

Leurs caractères étaient assez semblables et pourtant… Draco ne connaissait pas autant Harry que Sacha, mais il pouvait dire que les deux étaient protecteur, amusant, intelligent, charmant. Par contre, Sacha semblait moins impulsif, plus réfléchi. Un peu plus serpentard en fait. De plus, le Russe avait une part d'ombre en lui, quelque chose qu'il cachait à Draco. Harry était beaucoup plus ouvert, on voyait rapidement ses sentiments, son visage était un livre ouvert. Mais tous les deux avaient cette manie qui faisait sourire Draco de mordiller le bout de leur plume quand ils étaient concentrés.

S'il avait pu, Draco aurait aimé pouvoir se frapper la tête sur les murs. Pourquoi rien ne pouvait être facile? Il savait qu'il devrait retourner parler à Alex et il décida qu'il calquerait son comportement sur celui du Russe. Si Alex faisait comme si rien n'était arrivé, Draco ferait pareil. Il ne voulait pas perdre l'amitié qui le liait à l'autre garçon, même si pour cela il devait étouffer les sentiments ambigus qui commençait à naître en lui.

-OoOoO-

Alexander regarda Draco s'approcher de la table des griffondors à l'heure du lunch. Le Russe ne savait toujours pas comment agir avec l'autre homme. Quand il vit Draco approché tout dans sa gestuel lui montrait que le serpentard n'était pas sûr de lui. Draco Malfoy marchait toujours la tête haute, on avait l'impression que le monde lui appartenait. Mais là, il avait l'air peu sûr de lui, et Sacha comprit que Draco, tout comme lui, ne savait pas comment agir avec ce qui s'était presque passé. Par merlin! Il n'allait pas lui faire la gueule parce qu'il l'avait presque embrassé, surtout qu'il en avait eu autant envie que lui. Sacha devait simplement s'arranger pour que cela ne se reproduise plus. (nda : compte pas là-dessus)

« Alex » dit Draco d'une voix douce, presque caressante.

« Drake! » répondit le Russe avec un léger sourire.

« Euh! Je… tu… je… »

« Tu ne t'assois pas Drake. »

Draco le regarda, un sourire timide étira ses lèvres, avant de prendre place en face du griffondor.

« Eh Draco! Blaise n'est pas avec toi? » dit Ginny en arrivant à la table avec deux filles de cinquième année qui regardait le serpentard les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

« Non, il parle avec Parkinson. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut à cette… pimbêche? … »

Draco et Sacha se regardèrent en entendant le ton agressif de la jeune femme. En un seul regard, ils se comprirent, retrouvant leur complicité et perdant leur gêne.

« Peut-être qu'il veut lui conter fleurette. Pansy est mignonne… dans son genre. » dit Draco s'attirant des regards horrifiés de deux compagnes de Ginny.

« C'est vrai! » continua Sacha. « C'est un canon comme fille. »

« Arrêtez de rire de moi vous deux. » dit Ginny, faisant soupirer les deux autres filles qui ne pouvaient croire que ses deux apollons trouvaient Parkinson de leurs goûts. « Elle est beaucoup trop… féminine pour toi Draco. Et toi… » continua Ginny en regardant Sacha. « Je le sais pas vraiment, mais je suis sûre qu'elle n'est pas ton genre. »

« Pourquoi j'adore les animaux. Particulièrement les bulldogs… » dit Sacha

Ginny le regarda soudainement bizarrement, et Sacha eut le goût de se frapper. Il venait d'utiliser une expression qu'il utilisait avant. Il fit comme si rien n'était arrivé, espérant que Ginny ne ferait pas le lien.

« C'est vrai! Ce sont de magnifique… chien. » dit Draco en riant « Ça lui va parfaitement. »

« Tu n'avais jamais entendu quelqu'un l'appeler comme cela? » demanda curieuse Ginny.

« Non, c'est la première fois, mais ça lui va comme un gant. »

« Plusieurs griffondors l'appelle comme cela, particulièrement Ron et Harry. » dit Ginny en fixant Sacha.

« Il va falloir que je le félicite quand il sera de retour, plutôt original. Mais arrêtons de parler de Parkinson, ça va me couper l'appétit! »

« C'est vrai! » dit Sacha. « Au fait, Ginny tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à nous annoncer! »

« Moi, rien du tout. » mentit Ginny.

Mais au même moment, Blaise arriva à la table des griffondors et alla à côté de Ginny. La jeune femme rougit et eut un regard tendre pour le serpentard. Draco et Sacha se regardèrent.

« Bonjour Ginny » dit Blaise d'une voix douce.

« Blaise. »

« Bon maintenant, vous allez nous le dire! » dit Sacha

« Vous dire quoi! demanda Blaise, ne comprenant pas de quoi ils parlaient.

« Que vous êtes ensemble! » répondit Draco.

« QUOI! »

Ron et Hermione venaient d'arriver et avaient entendu la dernière phrase de Draco. C'était Ron qui venait de s'exclamer d'une voix forte, et il devient rouge sous la colère. Ginny regarda son frère paniqué, ce n'était pas exactement la manière qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il soit mit au courant. Elle lui aurait dit, mais seulement d'ici une dizaine d'année.

« Ron! » dit Ginny doucement, voulant calmer son frère.

« Tu ne… tu ne peux pas être avec lui. Dis-moi qu'il a tort… c'est un… »

« Weasley! » dit Sacha comme avertissement. Ne voulant pas que le griffondor dise quelque chose qu'il regretterait ensuite. Ginny n'aurait pas accepté qu'il insulte Blaise.

Ron regarda le Russe. Le rouquin sortit de la grande salle, préférant ne rien dire devant Sacha.

« Draco, tu n'aurais pas pu te taire… » dit Blaise.

« Je n'ai pas fait attention. Je jure que je n'aurais rien dit devant lui. Mais ça veut dire que j'ai raison… »

« Oui » dit Ginny d'une voix timide. Blaise lui sourit.

« De toute façon, je le savais j'ai toujours raison. » dit Draco, souriant heureux pour son ami.

« Prétentieux! » dit Sacha en lui donna une claque derrière la tête.

« Aie! Ça fait mal! » dit Draco en mettant une main derrière sa tête.

« Petite nature! »

« Tu sais que la petite nature sait comment t'immobiliser, alors attention… »

« Quoi? Tu as trouvé le point faible du magnifique Alexander. Tu vas le dire à ton vieux copain pas vrai » dit Blaise

« En fait, tu n'as qu'à… »

Draco ne put rien dire de plus, puisque Sacha l'avait ballonné avec une main. Le serpentard le regarda, les yeux scintillant d'amusement. Hermione qui était resté après le départ de Ron, regarda Ginny et Blaise.

« Félicitation pour vous deux. » dit-elle s'attirant un regard reconnaissant de la part de Ginny. « Laisse Ron se calmer Ginny. Tu es sa petite sœur et personne n'est assez bien pour toi. Je crois que la seule personne qu'il n'aurait pas fait de réaction aurait été Harry. »

« D'accord, j'avoue, j'ai eu une amourette pour Harry… »

« Ça je crois que tout le monde est au courant Gin… Je ne pourrais jamais oublier ton magnifique poème. Comment ça commençait déjà… » dit Draco

« Par merlin, Sacha fait le taire. » dit Ginny

« Et tu crois que j'ai cette capacité. »

« Est-ce que tu en as fait un pour Blaise? J'aimerais bien l'entendre… »

« Comme je disais, avant que monsieur j'aime-rappeler-les-erreurs-faites-par-les-autres ne m'interrompe. Mon amourette pour Harry est terminée depuis longtemps et je suis passé à autre chose. Je croyais que Ron avait compris cela l'année dernière. De toute façon, je ne suis pas sûr qu'Harry est vraiment aux femmes. »

« QUOI ? » dirent en même temps les quatre autres.

Draco avait les yeux ronds, ne croyant pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Harry Potter serait-il du même côté de la barrière que lui? Avait-il une chance?

Sacha, lui, regardait Ginny catastrophé. Comment cela il était gay? Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment penser cela, il était amoureux de Cho l'année dernière. Mais c'est vrai que Drake l'intéressait et il était loin de ressembler à une fille. Et il n'avait jamais eu le goût que Cho l'embrasse autant que le désir qui lui avait traversé les veines hier.

« Comment ça Harry est gay? » dit Hermione en regardant Ginny en fronçant les sourcils « C'est qui sa meilleure amie ici? Tu ne crois pas que si Harry était aux hommes, je serais plus au courant que toi! »

_Bien dit Mione_, pensa Sacha. _Allez dit lui que je suis hétérosexuel. Malgré le fait que je suis plus vraiment sûr qu'elle a tort_.

« Tu y as cru toi à sa tocade pour Cho »

« Ils sont quand même sortie ensemble. » dit Hermione

« Quoi! Potter est sorti avec Chang! » dit Draco.

« On peut dire ça, mais je ne crois pas qu'il a apprécié l'expérience. » dit Hermione

_Ça tu peux le dire! Et son baiser! Si Draco m'embrasse, est-ce que ça sera la même chose?_ Sacha se donna une claque mentale, il trouvait qu'il commençait à être légèrement obséder par cela.

« Je crois que Cho aurait voulu que ça fonctionne. Je pense qu'elle a été avec Michael à la fin de l'année dernière juste pour faire réagir Harry. » dit Ginny

« Et ça ne l'a pas fait réagir? » demanda Draco, heureux d'entendre parler d'Harry par les amis de celui-ci.

« Je crois que rien ne pouvait plus le faire réagir après la mort de Sirius. » continua Ginny.

« Vous parlez de Sirius Black, celui qui voulait le tuer en troisième année! »

Sacha serra les poings pour ne pas réagir. C'était vraiment étrange d'entendre parler de soi. Et il fallait qu'il se retienne de ne pas leur dire de se taire, qu'il était là, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de parler de lui comme cela. Et là, il allait se mettre à parler de Sirius, il n'allait pas tenir. Depuis son agression, c'était comme s'il avait effacé la mort de Sirius. Severus avait remplacé l'animagus, il avait même pris une place plus importante, et Sacha se sentait coupable pour cela.

« Je ne crois pas que nous sommes les mieux placés pour t'expliquer la relation entre Sirius et Harry. » dit Hermione « L'histoire est compliquée. Tu n'auras qu'à demander à Harry. »

« Et tu crois vraiment que Potter va me parler sans me crier dessus! Je te rappelle que notre relation n'est pas un fleuve tranquille. »

« Et pourquoi pas? » dit Sacha, parlant pour la première fois. « On m'a dit que tu ne t'entendais pas avec Hermione et regardez-vous depuis une semaine tous les deux! »

« Oui, mais Potter c'est autre chose. »

« Pourquoi? » demanda Hermione

« J'ai l'impression d'être important quand je réussis à la faire réagir. » dit Draco d'une voix douce.

Sacha et Ginny regardèrent le serpentard. Les deux se posant des questions, il l'avait dit d'une telle manière. Blaise, lui aussi, regarda son ami, mais lui venait de comprendre qui était le griffondor qui avait volé le cœur de Malfoy.

-OoOoO-

Sacha, Blaise, Ginny et Draco étaient dans la cours extérieur, près du lac. En fait, ils étaient au même endroit où, la veille, Blaise avait fait sa déclaration. Draco s'amusait à lancer des roches dans le lac, essayant de faire des ricochets. Soudainement, une roche passa à côté de lui, volant presque au-dessus de l'eau. Drake se retourna pour voir Sacha la main tendue, concentré.

« Tricheur! Je le fais sans magie moi! »

« Et tout ce que tu as réussi à faire c'est des gros plouf! » répliqua le Russe.

Draco lui tira la langue, se sentant ainsi extrêmement viril, Sacha se mit à rire. Un rire qui réchauffa le cœur du serpentard, il ne l'avait pas entendu de la journée. Draco remarqua que Ron et Hermione se dirigeaient vers eux. Ron faisant tout pour ne pas regarder dans la direction de sa sœur qui était sur les genoux de Blaise.

« Hey vous quatre! C'est l'heure du souper, vous allez finir par le manquer. » dit Hermione.

« On arrive. » dit Blaise en faisant se lever Ginny.

Ron, qui ne voulait pas regarder, avait le regard complètement tourné vers Pré-au-lard. Il fut donc le premier à la voir.

« Qui est-ce? » dit-il.

Les autres se retournèrent dans la direction que pointait Ron. Une femme, qui avait l'air plutôt jeune, se dirigeant vers Poudlard. Elle n'était pas d'une beauté renversante, mais les hommes devaient se retourner sur son passage. Elle portait une cape qui cachait ses cheveux. La cape avait de la fourrure tout le loin du capuchon, ce qui était étrange, cette cape était fait trop chaudement pour la température. Draco se retourna vers Sacha et il vit un regard qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Il murmura ensuite quelque chose qui ne comprit pas.

« Мама »(Maman)

Il s'avança ensuite rapidement vers elle. La femme l'avait vu et le regardait s'avancer vers elle, et Draco vit qu'elle souriait en le regardant approcher. Quand il fut à sa hauteur, Sacha la souleva et la fit tournoyer. Un rire cristallin se mit à résonner dans la cours, le capuchon de la cape de la femme avait libéré une chevelure bourgogne. Les cinq autres se jetèrent un regard surpris et s'avancèrent vers eux.

« Саша, опусти меня на землю, солнышко. У меня от тебя в голове крутитса. »(Sacha, dépose-moi tout de suite mon cœur. Tu me donne le tournis.)

Sacha déposa Irina sur le sol. Elle leva la main pour caresser la joue de son fils. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, penchant la tête vers la main pour savourer la caresse maternelle.

«Я за табою скучил, мама. » dit Sacha (Tu m'as manqué, maman)

«Я всегда знала што после двух недль со мной, никто без меня жить не может. » (J'ai toujours su qu'après deux semaine avec moi on ne pouvait plus se passer de moi.)

«Што ты здесь делаеш? Што то случилось дома? » (Que fais-tu ici? Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave à la maison?)

«Никто тебя не придупредил? » (Personne ne te l'a dit?)

«Што мне не сказали? » (Qu'est-ce que l'on aurait dû me dire?)

« Албус меня срочно вызвал вчера. Северусу нужно было отнисти настойку болному в Пры-о-лар. Он не вернулса. По мении Албуса это ловушка и ево поймали манжеморти.» (Albus m'a appelé en catastrophe hier. Severus a dû aller porter des potions à un malade à Pré-au-lard. Il n'est jamais revenu. Albus croit que s'était un piège et qu'il a été pris par des mangemorts.)

«ЧТО! » (QUOI!)

«Северус сник без вести вчера вечером! » (Severus a disparu depuis hier soir!)

« Почему мня никто об этом не придупредил? Он же мой отец.» (Pourquoi on ne m'a rien dit? C'est mon père.)

«По моему никто не хотел тебя волновать. » (Je suppose que l'on ne voulait pas t'inquiéter.)

Draco ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils se disaient, mais il avait vu le visage de Sacha changé au fur et à mesure de la conversation. Il aurait tout donner pour comprendre ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Soudainement, Sacha se mit à courir vers l'école.

«Саша, нет. Мерлин помоги нам. » (Sacha, non. Par Merlin)

La femme se tourna vers les autres étudiants.

« Où se trouve Albus Dumbledore présentement? » demanda-t-elle avec un léger accent slave.

« Dans la grande salle, le souper est servi en ce moment. » répondit Hermione.

Aussitôt qu'Hermione eut terminé de parler, la femme se mit à courir vers Poudlard. Ils crurent entendre un « Il va le tuer » avant qu'elle ne parte. Les élèves se jetèrent un regard et la suivirent aussitôt.

-OoOoO-

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent brusquement, faisant ce retourner tous les élèves et professeurs vers elles. Sacha entra et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. Sa robe volait autour de lui sous la rapidité de ses pas, tout son visage était de marbre et tous purent se rende compte qu'il était en colère. Remus, assis à la table des professeurs, se dit qu'il ressemblait vraiment à Severus quand il était enragé. Et malgré le fait qu'il n'avait seulement 16 ans, le garçon lui fit peur. Qu'est-ce que ça sera lorsqu'il sera plus âgé? Il allait être un sorcier très puissant, peut-être même plus que Dumbledore.

Sacha arriva devant la table des professeurs, il s'arrêta devant Albus. Ses yeux onyx étaient aussi froid qu'un glacier.

« Comment avez pu le laisser y aller seul! Vous saviez qu'il était sûrement rechercher. »

« Irina est arrivé à ce que je vois. » dit Dumbledore tristement.

« Vous auriez dû me le dire et ne pas attendre l'arrivée de ma mère. »

« Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter inutilement. »

« INUTILEMENT! MON PÈRE A DISPARU ET VOUS DITES QUE CE N'EST RIEN. » cria Sacha

En même temps que son crie, une partie de la magie de Sacha s'était échappée, faisant éclater tous les verres de la grande salle. Les élèves regardèrent le Russe avec peur, il venait de faire de la magie sans baguette. Remus regardait Sacha surpris, sa magie ne lui était pas inconnue. Remus avait l'impression que son subconscient voulait lui crier quelque chose, mais que son cerveau n'était pas capable de l'accepter.

« Calmez-vous mon garçon! » dit Albus

« ME CALMEZ! »

« SACHA! » cria la voix d'Irina.

La femme venait d'arriver dans la grande salle, suivit par les trois griffondors et les deux serpentards. Alexander se retourna vers eux quand il attendit la voix de sa mère. Draco ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, mais il n'avait jamais vu un tel regard chez quelqu'un. Il y avait une telle détresse, comme s'il venait de perdre ce qui le maintenait hors de l'eau. Puis soudainement, Draco y vit une immense douleur. Sacha ouvrit la bouche dans un crie muet et s'affaissa au sol.

« ALEXANDER » cria Irina en courant vers son fils.

* * *

Et voici les réponses aux reviews… 

**Lilibel** : Je suis heureuse qu'elle continu de te plaire. Et c'est pas grave si tu répète la même chose que les autres. Si vous entendez les chapitres suivants avec autant d'impatience, c'est que l'histoire vous intéresse. Donc en fait c'est un merveilleux compliment que vous me faite.

**Dawn456** : Comme tu as vu… Ginny et Blaise sont plus rapide que les deux autres. Mais nos deux tourtereaux vont finir par ce jeter l'un sur l'autre… Encore un peu de patience…

**Crazysnape** : alors merci… je prends en note l'idée… j'avoue que je l'aime bien, surtout qu'Harry aime tellement voler. Je verrais bien quand je serais rendu là… Pour ce qui est de l'ombre… ce n'est pas un professeur ni Draco sinon il aurait su que Sacha le faisait marcher avec la rumeur… Donc il ne te reste plus que Ginny et Blaise… En fait, il y avait un petit indice dans le chapitre. Regarde par où la personne sort et tu pourras peut-être bien savoir qui c'était… (bien sûr si tu te rappelle la disposition de l'appartement) allez je te laisse te creuser les méninges.

**ange de un cisme**: Tu es mieux de lui faire attention au petit pitou car tu sais ce que je vais t'envoyer en cadeau (tu en as deux de chaque côté de la tête, bien sûr ce n'est pas les tiennes que je vais t'envoyer… niak niak niak)

Et non, Harry n'est pas l'héritier de Griffondor, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est pas l'héritier de quelque chose d'autre (AH! Tu te demandes de quoi pas vrai! Tu le seras pas avant le prochain chapitre et pas la peine de me le demander sur MSN, je te le dirai pas… même avec tes petits yeux trop choux… ça sert à rien je suis de glace)

Je sais pas combien il y aura de chapitre… je vais un peu à l'aveuglette… je sais en gros l'intrigue, mais de petite idée vienne se rajouter comme j'avance dans l'histoire… donc pas la moindre idée de combien de chapitres il aura à la fin. Et puis, je suis été rapide pour celui-là pas vrai. Allez avoue! Plus rapide que l'éclair, bon pas tant que ça mais tout de même… Allez je te dis au prochain chapitre (même si je vais sûrement te revoir sur msn) Je t'embrasse… de celle qui détient le chien…

**mini pouce**: Je connais le site… je vais y jette un coup d'œil un fois de temps en temps… et j'avoue que je le trouve géniale. Et Irina a fait mieux que lui écrire pas vrai… une petite visite, même si c'est à cause d'un malheur. Et Harry en encore peur, si Draco l'aurais embrassé il l'aurais sûrement repousser, mais là il est en train de se dire qu'il aurait bien aimé le recevoir, donc la prochaine fois…

Je vais t'avoue que je ne connais pas l'expression que tu as utilisé (uke ou un seme) donc je peux pas vraiment te répondre… Mais je suis plutôt curieuse de savoir ce que tu veux dire…

**Misspotter95**: Bravo pour avoir le temps de lire une fic avec quatre contrôle à réviser…. je suis même très heureuse que tu ne fais pas tes révisions et que tu lise ma fiction …. À pas les contrôle…. Moi je dirais que c'est les professeurs les plus sadique, mais comme je suis une auteur je ne peux pas vraiment être impartiale (bon je suis toujours en train de dire que je suis sadique, mais chut dit-le à personne)

**Lunamoon**: J'espère que tu es heureuse, Irina est de retour et plus vite que normalement elle aurais dû revenir… Mais je l'aime bien moi…

**Jwulee**: Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements…

**Vrit**: comme tu vois, il l'a retrouvé plus vite que prévue sa mère… Et ça me fais plaisir que tu attende la suite avec impatiente… C'est un bon signe pour moi! Tu n'as pas trop attendu cette fois-ci non!

**Lilyne-chan**: je crois bien que tu as dû te pincer encore cette fois-ci… fais-toi pas mal surtout… je voudrais pas être poursuivi pour blessure sur lecteur trop étonné! Je sais, je vais tuer mon petit Drake, mais j'avoue que j'adore le voir se torturer comme cela. Je me venge pour tout ce qu'il a dit au pauvre petit Harry… Mais bientôt, il ne sera plus tourmenter… il va ne rester que mon petit Sacha de torturer… niak niak niak…

Merci de ne pas faire appel au REC… j'ai vraiment eu peur… je dormais avec une batte de base-ball sous l'oreiller et un gros chien au pied du lit (est-ce qu'il faut que je précise quel chien?)

**jenni944**: Pour l'ombre, il y avait un indice dans le chapitre, mais sinon on va découvrit qui c'était d'ici deux chapitre environ (si je n'ai pas d'autre idée géniale qui me donne dessus) Pour ce qui est de l'animagus, je ne le sais pas encore, mais comme j'ai dit à quelque-uns la dernière fois… tu peux me faire des suggestions…

**Lune d'argent**: Je le sais… j'ai toujours été nulle en orthographe et syntaxe… c'est toujours là que je perds mes points en français… pffff vraiment pas ma tasse de thé… Mourir t'impatience… bien sûr que non, tu vais voir… ça se développe la patience…: ) ) )

**Remus James Lupin**: Désolé… J'ai compris je recommencerai plus jamais… te faire attendre pour un chapitre quand tu sais qu'il est terminé… (je n'allais pas le dire que cela t'a pris du temps… voyons ce n'est pas du tout mon style)

Pour ce qui est de la manière que je vais me débarrasser de mon sort… Et non! Ce n'est pas parce que Draco va avoir le pouvoir. Je dirais que je suis plus méchante que cela… c'est plus définitif comme manière.

Pour ce qui est de l'ombre, tu sais que tu es plutôt forte… Tu es la seule qui a compris que je n'avais pas écrit qu'elle partait par la gauche pour rien. En fait, c'était un petit indice, mais tu es la seule qui l'a trouvé… Alors mes félicitations (même si je croyais que c'était évident) pour ta déduction… et oui, c'était Ginny… Et donc il y a des grandes chances qu'elle soit une des deux personnes qui va le savoir pour Sacha (en fait, elle va avoir pleins de petits indices et elle va finir par les mettre ensemble pour comprendre)

Pour ce qui est de la deuxième, connaissant ta manière de tout décortiquer… je suis sûre que tu vas bien la trouver… Je crois qu'avec ce chapitre-ci tu dois bien t'en douter…

Je sais mes fin de chapitres sont des vrais tortures, mais je vais t'avouer que j'adore ça… J'aime finir comme cela… Je crois que j'ai un peu le caractère d'un tortionnaire. Avant de commencer un chapitre, je sais déjà comment il va finir, il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver ce qui va se passer pour se rendre là. Et puis, tu n'as pas trop attendu comparer à normalement… bon c'est vrai qu'il ne se passe rien entre Draco et Sacha. Mais par contre on a le couple de Ginny et Blaise… (Je sais que tout le monde attends l'autre…)

J'attends avec impatience des commentaires sur ce chapitre… Je l'avoue, j'adore tes reviews… elles sont peut-être longue, mais j'aime bien voir ce que tu as compris du chapitre. De voir si l'impression que je voulais donner à fonctionner… Alors je te dis à la prochaine…

**BadAngel666**: Merci… et oui, je l'aime bien mon petit Sevie. Je ne pouvais pas le décrire comme un salaud… même si ça le rends très différent… J'espère que la suite a été à la hauteur de ton attente.

**Sahada**: Je prends bien note pour tes idées… pour ce qui est des animaux de compagnie… Sacha devrait avoir un serpent pour noël.

**Shina The Black Angel**: Mais c'était le but de vous faire détesté la fin. Et oui, je suis une vrai de vrai sadique… Il n'y a pas pire que moi…. Et il n'a rien là… tu as lu la fic d'une traite, mais normalement je prends un mois pour écrire le chapitre suivant, donc tu attends un mois pour avoir la suite… niak niak niak

**petite grenouille**: je crois que personne n'a aimé que je coupe à ce moment-là, mais j'avoue que c'est pour cela que je l'ai fait… Et il ne pouvais pas faire autre chose que se sauver notre petit dragon, embrasser Sacha aurait de toute façon été trop tôt… Sacha l'aurait sûrement repousser, maintenant il se torture l'esprit car il aurait voulu le recevoir…Et la suite est arrivé rapidement comparer à l'habitude…

**onarluca**: C'est de ma faute… en fait j'ai enlevé un chapitre (la note quand mon ordi a planté) après avoir mis le chapitre (qui était à ce moment-là le 9) ce qui fait qu'il est devenu le chapitre 8… donc tu vois tu n'étais pas en retard…

**La Rose de Minuit**: Sacha peut être un prénom, mais c'est avant tout le diminutif slave d'Alexander ou Alexandre. En fait, je sais plus ou j'avais entendu le nom de Sacha mais je l'ai trouvé très beau, alors je fais en sorte que Sacha devienne Russe pour pouvoir utiliser ce prénom là. C'est à ce moment-là que la femme de Snape a vu le jour et toute son histoire… Tout ça parce que j'aimais un prénom…

**Lily**: Merci, je crois bien que je suis rouge… tu vas me gêner. Je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que des personnes aiment se que l'on écrit… Mais je vais t'avouer que j'ai eu de la difficulté à envoyer mon premier chapitre… Je sais pas pour les autres auteurs, mais moi, je ne trouve toujours pleins de défauts à mes histoires… (j'en ai plusieurs de commencer que je n'ai pas finit, peut-être un jour) Et vos commentaires me font chaud au cœur, me disant qu'elle est bonne et de continué.

**Farahon**: Et non, pas pour tout de suite le baiser… bientôt encore un peu de patience…

**la rodeuse**: se douter de quelque chose peut-être… peut-être pas…

**satine01**: un chose est sûre c'est que tu n'as pas eu à attendre longtemps pour la suite… j'ai eu ta reviews après t'avoir envoyer le chapitre… Je crois qu'il y en a qui aurait été jalouse…Et encore merci pour la traduction…

**Mayreendalmrin,The Dark Queen**: Deux personne vont le savoir pour Sacha/Harry (enfin deux personne de plus si on compte pas Severus, Irina et Draco) Dans les trois que tu as nommé, tu en as une…

**Hisoka**: j'ai été assez rapide? J'espère que tu n'as pas trop entendu… Par contre, je sais pas si le suivant sera aussi rapide… on verra bien!


	10. Irina Eltsine Snape

Et me voici avec le chapitre suivant… je suis en train de m'impressionner moi-même par ma vitesse. Mais disons que ce chapitre m'a particulièrement inspiré… et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Vous allez découvrir un peu plus d'Irina, qui est mon personnage préféré je l'avoue. Et comme je eu plusieurs menace de mort si j'osais faire du mal à Severus… vous pensez vraiment que ça m'a influencé… . (la seule menace efficace à été la menace de grève de la part de ma correctrice)

Comme plusieurs auteurs, j'ai commencé un blog. Vous trouverez le lien dans ma bio vous avez juste à cliquer sur homepage. Vous pourrez suivre l'avancer de mes travaux et aussi me menace si vous trouver que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas envoyé de chapitre O.o

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous…

* * *

**CHAPITRE IX **

**IRINA ELTSINE SNAPE**

* * *

Alexander avait été transporté dans sa chambre. Mme Pomfresh avait été appelée et auscultait le jeune homme sous le regard désespéré d'Irina. L'infirmière finit par la sortir de la chambre pour l'envoyer avec les autres dans le salon.

Draco, Ginny, Blaise, Hermione et Ron avaient suivit les professeurs quand ils avaient transporté le Russe. Aucuns n'avaient voulu rester dans la grande salle avec les autres étudiants. Les cinq étaient maintenant dans le salon de l'appartement de Sacha et Draco. Avec eux se trouvaient le directeur et le professeur Lupin. Tous attendaient des nouvelles de l'étudiant. Draco s'en serait presque rongé les ongles d'angoisse, enfin presque s'il n'y avait eu personne pour le voir faire.

La mère d'Alexander arriva dans le salon. Les cinq étudiants avaient fini par savoir qui elle était, quand le professeur Lupin l'avait demandé au directeur. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, Irina marmonnait des paroles en Russe. Dumbledore eut un petit rire en les entendant.

« Elle devait avoir une bonne raison pour vous sortir de la chambre Irina. » dit le directeur.

« Apparemment, je l'empêchais de faire son travail. » dit Irina

La femme se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Elle fixa les personnes qui l'entouraient, son regard restant sur Remus. Le loup-garou aussi l'observait, un éclair de reconnaissance brilla dans son regard. Irina ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Pompom arriva au même moment. La Russe se releva aussitôt, l'inquiétude embrouillant son regard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a? » demanda-t-elle

« Rien… » dit Pompom.

« Comment ça rien? Il n'est pas tombé comme cela sans raison. »

« M. Snape a reçu un surplus de magie. Son corps est en train de s'Habituer à cette nouvelle puissance, c'est pourquoi il dort. »

« Un surplus de magie! Mais pourquoi il a reçu un surplus… »

« Irina. » dit Albus, attirant l'attention de la femme. « Ton fils a reçu son héritage? »

« Son héritage! » dit Irina

Irina se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil qu'elle avait quitté quelques secondes plus tôt. Un rire nerveux la prit.

« Oh mon dieu! Je n'y ai pas pensé… j'ai eu si peur et ce n'est que cela. »

« Donc il ne l'avait pas encore reçu. » dit Albus.

« Non ! … je ne croyais pas qu'il allait le recevoir… »

La dernière partie de la phrase avait été marmonnée si bas que personne ne l'entendit. Irina n'avait pas pensé à l'héritage quand elle avait accepté le plan de Severus. Mais Sacha n'était pas vraiment de son sang, elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il le recevrait.

Irina vit un des étudiants, qui n'avait pas voulu rester dans la grande salle, se lever. Il avait l'air aussi inquiet qu'elle. Irina fronça les sourcils quand elle le reconnut, où plutôt qu'elle reconnut ses origines. Pourquoi un Malfoy serait-il inquiet pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même?

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Alex? » demanda-t-il.

Irina le regarda au fond des yeux, essayant de trouver une raison à la sollicitude du garçon. Elle eut un sursaut de surprise quand elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle lui fit un doux sourire. Draco s'était parfaitement rendu compte de ce qu'elle avait fait. Il aurait pu facilement la bloquer, son père lui ayant inculqué très jeune la façon d'arrêter les intrusions de l'esprit. Mais c'était la mère de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Oh oui! Car il en était complètement amoureux. L'inquiétude que Draco vivait depuis que Sacha était tombé dans la grande salle lui avait montré qu'il ne ressentait pas que de l'amitié pour lui. Il aurait sûrement toujours un petit quelque chose pour Harry, après tout c'était à cause de lui qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait une préférence pour les hommes, son premier amour. Il était la première personne qui avait réussi à faire fondre la glace qui entourait son cœur. Mais Harry était un fantasme, un rêve qu'il n'aurait jamais et qu'il n'aurait jamais eu même s'il n'avait pas disparu. Sacha n'était pas un rêve et il n'était pas inaccessible, il avait déjà gagné son amitié. Draco savait qu'un chemin semé d'embûche l'attendait pour arriver au cœur du Russe. Mais il était un Malfoy et ce n'était pas quelques cailloux sur son chemin qu'il allait l'arrêter.

« Savez-vous qui sont les Eltsine, M. Malfoy? » demanda Irina.

« Bien votre famille, je suppose. Comment connaissez-vous mon nom? »

« Vous êtes le portrait de votre père. » dit Irina.

« Vous connaissiez mon père! »

« Je suis mariée à un ancien mangemort. Bien sûr que je connais votre père. On peut revenir à la conversation. »

« Oui, oui, mais je ne sais pas qui sont les Eltsine. »

« La famille la plus puissante de Russie. On dit qui plus est qu'elle est plus puissante que Voldemort ou la famille Dumbledore. » dit Hermione s'attirant le regard de tous.

« Par Merlin, Mione! Il y a-t-il quelques choses que tu ne connaisses pas? Tu l'as lu dans un livre je suppose. » dit Ron en regardant son amie désespérée.

Hermione lui lança un regard meurtrier. Ron fit tout pour ne pas sourire, il adorait la faire sortir de ses gongs. C'était si facile.

« Non, je ne l'ai pas lu dans un livre Ronald. En fait, c'est Viktor qui m'a parlé des Eltsine. Je n'avais simplement pas fait le lien avec Sacha. J'ai plus remarqué son deuxième nom de famille. » dit Hermione en jetant un regard vers Malfoy qui avait un air candide sur le visage.

Ron s'était refroidi en entendant le prénom de Viktor. Il l'avait complètement oublié celui-là. Draco eut un petit sourire quand il vit la belette se rembrunir. La belette était amoureux de la miss je-sais-tout. Bien, Draco se trouvait soudainement bien chanceux dans ses amours.

« Alors Granger » dit-il à la griffondor. « Tu vas nous faire part de ta grande connaissance. »

« Ouais! Dis nous ce que t'as appris le célèbre Krum. » dit Ron colérique.

Hermione lança un regard noir à Ron. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il prenait toujours la mouche aussitôt qu'elle parlait de Viktor. Draco, qui observait les deux griffondors, se demanda pourquoi ses deux-là n'était pas encore ensemble. C'était évident que Weasley était jaloux de tous les garçons qui pouvaient intéresser Granger. Et Granger regardait toujours Weasley avec un regard tendre, un regard qui était différent de celui qu'elle posait sur Potter.

« C'est tout ce que je sais sur la famille Eltsine. Viktor n'a pu m'en dire plus, on a été dérangé par ses fans. »

« Qu'est ce que le fait que Sacha ait une famille puissante explique ce qu'il lui ait arrivé ? » demanda Draco en regardant Irina.

« Pour que vous compreniez, je crois que je dois commencer du début. Notre famille est d'origine anglo-saxonne, elle est devenue russe que depuis trois siècles. On a retrouvé des écrits sur un de mes ancêtres qui fut l'élève de Merlin. »

Des exclamations de surprise éclatèrent dans la pièce. La légende disait que très peu de personnes furent les élèves de Marlin. On disait que ceux-ci était puissant et intelligent. La légende disait aussi que leur descendance aurait toujours une vie heureuse. Irina avait l'attention de tous, même Albus écoutait religieusement bien qu'il ait connu l'histoire.

« Mon ancêtre était ébloui par la puissance magique de Merlin. Toute sa vie, il a cherché à comprendre pourquoi un sorcier était plus puissant qu'un autre. Voulant, en fait, que sa famille devienne d'une puissance égale à celle de Merlin. »

« Wow ! Ça c'est de l'ambition… Il a réussi… » dit Ron

« Personne ne sait d'où vient la puissance d'un magicien, mais il avait compris que deux magiciens puissants donnent des enfants puissants. Depuis Merlin, ma famille a toujours privilégié la puissance comme une qualité importante chez les partenaires. »

« Vous êtes une famille de sang-pus! » dit Draco.

« Bien sûr que non! » dit Irina.

« Mais! Vous venez de dire… » répliqua Draco.

« La puissance n'est pas quelque chose qui se retrouve seulement dans les familles de sang-pur. C'est l'erreur que plusieurs ont fait de penser que la puissance est dans le sang. Il y a des sangs mêlé et des descendants de moldus dans mon arbre généalogique. Je crois même qu'il y a quelques moldus. »

« Mais pourquoi? » dit Draco d'un ton surpris. « Ce n'est sûrement pas pour leur puissance magique. »

« Oh! Je crois que le premier c'est simplement parce que mon ancêtre devait en être tombé amoureux… Ensuite, la famille a dit que c'était pour son intelligence. À quoi nous servirait d'être de grand sorcier si nous avions le cerveau de la grosseur d'une cacahuète ! »

« Je comprends que vous nous dites que votre famille est puissante. » commença Hermione. « Mais quel est le lien avec ce qui est arrivé à Sacha? »

« Notre puissance magique est tel que nous ne l'avons pas toute à la naissance, nous ne sommes pas à ce moment-là capable de la contrôler. Nous recevons ce que nous appelons notre héritage à l'adolescence, c'est-à-dire le reste de notre magie. »

« Attends! » dit Lupin. « Si je comprends bien ton fils vient de recevoir un surplus de magie. »

« C'est ça! »

« BORDEL! Il était déjà assez impressionnant. Qu'est-ce que ça va être maintenant? »

Irina lui sourit, ne pouvant pas lui expliquer pourquoi il était aussi fort. Harry Potter était déjà un sorcier puissant avant d'avoir l'héritage. Irina ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait reçu puisqu'il n'était pas vraiment de son sang.

« Bon maintenant que tout le monde est rassuré, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller dans vos dortoirs. » dit Albus

Des plaintes de protestation s'élevèrent, mais les élèves finirent par se diriger vers les tableaux qui les ramèneraient à leur salle commune. Irina remarqua le regard de Remus sur elle, elle lui fit signe qu'elle allait aller le rejoindre.

-OoOoO-

Irina retrouva Remus dans le corridor devant la chambre de son fils. Elle avait laissé son fils entre les mains de Draco. Elle lui avait donné une petite alarme au cas où il arriverait quelque chose. En fait, c'était une petite balle, de la grosseur d'un œuf, que Draco devait jeter au sol pour la briser s'il avait besoin d'elle. Sa jumelle, en possession d'Irina, se mettrait à vibrer et à hurler. C'était une invention du grand-père d'Irina.

Irina sourit à Remus quand elle arriva à sa hauteur. Remus lui rendit son sourire.

« Ça fait longtemps Mus! »

« Vingt ans je crois Rina. »

« Tu as changé Mus. J'avais espéré que les années seraient plus tendres avec toi. »

« On a tous une chose qui nous ronge Rina. La mienne est seulement plus apparente. »

Tout en parlant, les deux anciens amis avançaient au hasard des corridors. Ils rencontrèrent quelques étudiants sur leur chemin. Ceux-ci regardaient Irina, interrogatif. Ils auraient bien aimé savoir qui elle était.

« Quand Severus nous a dits qu'il était marié avec Irina Eltsine je n'avais pas fait le lien avec toi ! » dit Remus quelques corridors plus loin.

« Tu m'as connu sous le nom de Sullivan Mus. C'est tout à fait normal que tu n'as pas pensé que l'on était une seule et même personne. »

« Pourquoi avais-tu un faux nom pendant nos études? Je me pose cette question depuis que je t'ai reconnu. »

« Mon père voulait que mon frère et moi fassions nos études à Drumstrang, mais mon grand-père s'y opposait. Depuis l'ouverture de Poudlard, les Eltsine ont toujours fait leurs études ici. »

« Pourquoi? Drumstrang aurait été plus simple! »

« C'est encore une question de pouvoir, Poudlard a toujours eu les meilleurs professeurs. Si on oublie la Défense contre les Forces du Mal depuis que le seigneur des ténèbres est monté en force. »

« Ton grand-père a finalement gagné, puisque tu as fait tes études ici! »

« Oh! Il s'est arrangé pour gagner. Quand mon frère a eu onze ans, mon grand-père nous a enlevés. Il nous a placés dans une famille moldu, les Sullivan. J'y suis resté jusqu'à ce que je termine mes études. »

Remus la regarda estomaqué. Il n'avait jamais pensé que l'on pouvait aller aussi loin pour ses convictions. L'ambiance familiale n'avait pas dû être de tout repos. Remus se rappelait très bien le frère d'Irina, Dimitri, un serpentard deux ans plus âgés que lui. Un garçon très taciturne, souvent seul, enfin tout le contraire de la pétillante Irina.

Remus se rappelait encore quand Sirius était arrivé avec elle dans leur compartiment à leur entré en deuxième année. Patmol avait dit qu'il l'avait trouvé entouré de « vils » serpentards qui se moquaient d'elle. Sirius et lui s'étaient pris d'affection pour la jeune slave. Elle n'avait jamais fait parti de leur groupe d'ami – ne pouvant pas supporter James – mais les deux garçons avaient toujours été là pour elle, jusqu'à ce qu'ils terminent leurs études. Ensuite il avait eu la guerre, Sirius et Remus faisaient parti de l'Ordre et ne pouvaient pas écrire souvent à Irina. Mais ce n'était que pour une année, ils croyaient tous les deux qu'ils auraient le temps d'être avec elle quand elle terminerait ses études. Mais ils n'avaient plus jamais eu de ses nouvelles après qu'elle eut son diplôme. Remus avait toujours pensé que Sirius avait plus que ressentit de l'amitié pour Irina, mais sachant que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagé il les avait gardés pour lui.

« Est-ce que tu veux venir dans mes quartiers ? » dit Remus « On pourrait parler plus librement que dans les corridors. »

« Je suppose que tu as seulement du thé à me proposer! »

« Tu sais bien que je ne touche plus à l'alcool. »

« Voyons Mus! C'était il y a si longtemps. Je suis sûr que ça n'aurait plus le même effet. »

« Je veux même pas essayer. J'ai eu assez honte comme cela. »

« Voyons, il t'allait très ce boxer. Bon d'accord, le rose n'est peut-être pas la couleur qui t'avantage la mieux. »

« Moi qui croyais que s'était le fait que je le portais sur la tête. »

Irina eut un petit rire, semblant revoir Remus avec son boxer rose sur la tête. Elle regarda Remus, malicieuse.

« Il y a aussi le fait que tu n'aies rien d'autre qui n'a pas aidé… »

« Tu vois! C'est pour cela que je n'ai plus jamais touché à une goutte d'alcool. »

Irina eut un rire franc. Elle entraîna ensuite Remus vers les cachots.

« Tu touches peut-être plus à l'alcool, mais moi j'ai besoin de quelque chose de plus fort qu'une tasse de thé. Allez viens, je sais où je vais en trouver. »

Remus devina où elle l'entraînait avant qu'ils ne soient devant les quartiers de Severus. Il se sentit mal d'entrer dans le sanctuaire de l'ancien serpentard sans sa présence. Irina n'eut pas les mêmes scrupules, elle entra rapidement dans la pièce où elle se mit à chercher une quelconque bouteille de boisson.

Pendant qu'Irina cherchait son bonheur, Remus se mit à regarder autour de lui. Il aurait pensé que la pièce serait austère, un peu comme son propriétaire, mais en fait on s'y sentait bien. Ce n'était pas vraiment les couleurs qui la rendaient chaleureuse, ceux-ci étaient sombres et auraient dû assombrir l'atmosphère. La pièce avait deux grande fenêtre qui devait illuminer la pièce dans la journée. Il y avait un bureau dans le coin gauche avec dessus des parchemins, sûrement des devoirs d'étudiants. Un des murs de la pièce était en fait une immense bibliothèque remplie de livre. Dans le coin droit, on trouvait une cheminée avec devant un canapé et deux fauteuils qui avaient l'air extrêmement confortable. Remus remarqua une porte qu'il supposa devait donner sur la chambre. Il n'y avait rien qui décorait sauf un tableau. C'était un tableau d'Irina lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard. Elle était dans le parc de Poudlard, il neigeait de gros flocons et elle s'amusait à tournoyer sous la neige. Remus fut surpris quand il vit un jeune chiot arrivé de derrière un arbuste et se jeter sur la jeune fille.

Remus eut l'impression que l'on lui rentrait un couteau dans le cœur. Il venait de reconnaître la scène que le tableau représentait. Il se demandait comment il pouvait être dans le bureau de Severus. C'était le deuxième hiver d'Irina à Poudlard, il neigeait pour la première fois et la jeune slave avait entraîné Sirius et Remus à l'extérieur avec elle. Les deux adolescents avaient regardé pendant quelques temps la deuxième année s'amuser sous la neige. Puis Sirius s'était transformé en Patmol, c'était la première fois que Sirius prenait la forme de son animagus. Remus s'approcha de la toile, se demandant comment un tel tableau avait pu être fait.

« C'est Severus qui l'a fait faire. » dit la voix douce d'Irina en arrivant à côté du loup-garou.

« Mais comment… pourquoi ! » dit Remus, le regard triste ne quittant pas l'image du jeune chien.

« Nous n'étions pas seuls dans le parc cette journée-là. Severus m'a dit qu'il était sorti à l'extérieur avec son appareil pour prendre quelques clichés de cette première neige. »

« Minute! Tu veux dire que Severus est un photographe en herbe! »

« Il m'a toujours dit que ça ressemblait beaucoup aux potions. Les potions prennent du temps, les bons ingrédients et du doigté. Pour la photographie tu dois attendre pour avoir ce que tu voulais avec la bonne lumière. Et de plus, ensuite tu passes du temps seul dans une chambre noire. »

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il faisait des photos. »

« Severus est un personnage complexe. Il a toujours joué un rôle, celui que son père voulait lui voir faire. Je crois qu'il n'est lui-même qu'avec moi, et maintenant Sacha. »

« Mais ça veux dire qu'il le savait pour Sirius! »

« Oh non! Il m'a dit conté qu'il était sorti et qu'il m'avait vu tournoyé. Il m'a trouvé si enjouée, si insouciante, si loin de lui. Il a commencé à me prendre en photo, quand Patmol m'a sauté dessus, il n'avait pas vu qui c'était ni d'où il venait. Une fois qu'il a développé les photos, il trouvait qu'elle ne rendait pas ce qu'il voulait. Il a fait faire ce tableau par David Thomas, un poufsouffle de septième année. »

Irina regarda le tableau pendant quelques secondes, puis Remus la vit froncer les sourcils. Elle avança la main et appuya sur un motif qui était sur le cadre. Le tableau s'ouvrit, dévoilant une ouverture où se trouvaient des bouteilles de fort. Irina prit une bouteille de volka déjà entamée avec un cri de victoire.

« AH! Je le savais bien qu'il en avait. » dit Irina victorieuse. « Je le connais encore bien mon époux. » continua-t-elle en se versant un verre.

« Severus Snape est la dernière personne avec qui je t'aurais imaginé. »

« C'est une longue histoire Mus! »

« J'ai tout mon temps, demain c'est samedi. Tu n'y échapperas pas Rina, je veux savoir ce que tu es devenu après l'école et comment tu t'es retrouvée mariée avec Severus Snape. »

Remus entendis Irina soupirer et elle lui indiqua les fauteuils devant la cheminée. Elle-même s'assis sur le canapé, les yeux fixé sur le feu, comme si elle y revoyait son passé.

« Mon grand-père est mort deux semaine avant la fin de mes études. Comme de raison, je n'ai pas pu aller à son enterrement, mais j'avais besoin de dire adieux à celui qui me servait de père depuis mes huit ans. Quand l'école fut terminée, je suis retourné en Russie pour aller me recueillir sur sa tombe. Mon père m'y attendait et il m'a ramené à la maison. Il a tout fait pour me briser, me casser… retrouver tout son autorité sur moi. »

« Mais… pourquoi ? » demanda Remus

Irina tourna son regard vers le loup-garou. Son regard était froid et Remus vit ce qu'elle était sûrement devenue sous la coupe de son père.

« Mon père a étudié à Poudlard comme tout Eltsine. Il est devenu ami avec une personne qui maintenant se fait appeler Voldemort. »

« Ton père était mangemort. » dit Remus surpris. « Mais tout à l'heure, Hermione a dit que ta famille était plus puissante que LUI. »

« Le seigneur des ténèbres n'est pas seulement puissant. Il est très charismatique, il est très bon pour séduire avec de belles paroles. Seul, il n'aurait pas réussi à faire tout le tort qu'il a causé. Il lui fallait des supporters et mon père était l'un d'eux. »

« Donc ton père voulait que tu rejoignes les mangemorts. »

« Oui ! Comme mon père n'a pu retrouver Dimitri, il s'est rabattu sur moi. J'aurais dû être aussi intelligente que Dimi et allez me cacher en France jusqu'à ce qu'il meure. » dit-elle amère.

« Rina tu n'avais que dix-sept ans. »

Irina se détourna de Remus pour regarder les flammes.

« Après six mois de « rééducation », mon père m'a amené au seigneur. Je crois qu'IL a vu que je n'étais pas complètement docile, mais j'avais un héritage magique qui l'intéressait. »

« Il n'a quand même pas… »

« Oh non ! Il ne m'a jamais touché ! » dit Irina en frissonnant. Remus eut la certitude qu'elle y avait sûrement pensé. « Il a décidé que j'épouserais un de ses mangemorts. »

« Severus Snape. »

« Non, Sev ne faisait pas partie de mes « prétendants ». Le seigneur le trouvait trop jeune pour être… comment pourrais-je dire… son reproducteur. La personne que je devrais épouser devait donner un héritier que le seigneur aurait élevé comme son successeur. »

« Mais pourquoi as-tu épousé Severus? »

Irina leva les yeux vers Remus. Le loup-garou vit dans ses yeux une étincelle de bonheur si intense qu'elle lui réchauffa le cœur. Peu importe le caractère impossible du maître des potions, Remus se rendit compte que s'était grâce à lui qu'il avait aujourd'hui la Irina qu'il avait connu à Poudlard devant lui.

« Parce qu'il est le seul à me l'avoir DEMANDER Mus. » dit Irina d'une voix douce replongeant dans ses souvenirs.

-OoOoO-

_Une jeune fille, presque une femme, se tenait au bord de la falaise. Son regard était perdu vers l'horizon, elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir voler loin de cette île, de cette prison. Le vent faisait voler ses cheveux rouge vin derrière elle, comme s'ils voulaient danser avec eux. Sa robe était plaquée sur son corps trop mince. Son père venait de se rende compte qu'elle ne mangeait plus depuis un mois. Elle aurait aimé qu'il ait été trop occupé pour remarquer que sa fille essayait de mourir de faim. Mais la chance l'avait quitté depuis six mois, pourquoi avait-elle pensé qu'elle lui était revenue?_

_« Tu savais qu'il y avait un sort pour empêcher quiconque de sauter ? » dit une voix derrière elle._

_Irina se retourna pour faire face à un garçon qui devait avoir son âge. Elle le reconnut comme un des plus jeunes mangemort qui restait au manoir. Il n'était pas beau, en fait, il était plutôt repoussant au premier coup d'œil. Mais elle avait appris depuis qu'elle était ici que la beauté n'était pas un gage de bonté. La preuve était ce Malfoy qui faisait parti de ses « prétendants », beau comme un ange, mais un démon à l'intérieur._

_« Qui te dit que je veux sauter ? » dit-elle agressive_

_« Moi, c'est ce que je voudrais faire si j'étais à ta place. »_

_« Qui es-tu ? Et que connais-tu de ma situation ? »_

_« Severus Snape. Et tout le monde ici sait que l'on veut t'obliger à épouser un des plus haut. » _

_« Si tu es ici pour me rappeler ce que je dois faire, tu peux partir. Je sais très bien ce que l'on attend de moi, je n'ai pas besoin que l'on ne le rappelle. »_

_Irina s'était retourné pour voir les vagues mourir sur la falaise. Severus s'approcha d'elle et la tourna vers lui. La slave fut surprise et plongea son regard dans les yeux onyx. Elle y discerna une lueur qu'elle ne reconnut pas aussitôt. Ça faisait si longtemps que personne ne l'avait regardé avec CE regard._

_« Veux-tu m'épouser ? » demanda-t-il d'un murmure._

_« QUOI ? »_

_« J'ai dis veux-tu… »_

_« J'ai parfaitement compris ta demande. Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne fais partit de ceux que l'on veut me voir choisir. Tu veux monter en grade et tu t'es dit que si je te choisissais, on voudrait te récompenser. »_

_« Non, ce n'est pas pour cela. » dit Severus d'une voix sûre._

_« Alors pourquoi ? » demanda Irina d'une voix désespérée, comme si la réponse pouvait la sauver._

_« Parce que je veux retrouver l'adolescente dont je suis tombé amoureux à treize ans. Si tu épouses l'un d'eux, je te perdrais pour toujours. »_

_Irina le regarda sans comprendre. Comment pouvait-il être amoureux d'elle depuis qu'il avait treize ans ? Elle ne le connaissait pas. Irina le vit mettre sa main dans une poche, il en ressortit ce qu'elle compris être une photo et lui tendit. Irina la prit. La photographie était usé, ce qui fit comprendre à la Russe qu'il devait toujours l'avoir sur lui et la regarder souvent. Irina lâcha presque la photo quand elle la regarda. Elle se vit âgé de douze ans en train de danser avec les flocons. Elle avait l'air si heureuse, si insouciante sur cette photo. Irina avait l'impression que ça faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas sourit. Ses yeux se remplirent de larme qui firent deux rivières sur ses joues. Severus la serra contre lui._

_« Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer, personne ne le pourras jamais. Je te promets de te sortir d'ici, tu n'y reviendras jamais. Je veux juste que tu retrouves le sourire. »_

_Irina se blottit dans les bras du garçon de dix-huit ans. Elle leva la tête pour le regarder, c'est à ce moment qu'elle le reconnut. C'était le serpentard solitaire que Sirius n'arrêtait pas d'insulté à Poudlard, Snivelus. _

_« Oui » dit Irina_

_« QUOI ! »_

_« Oui, je veux t'épouser. » dit Irina, ayant son premier sourire depuis six mois devant l'air surpris de Severus._

_Severus lui sourit en retour et Irina trouva que ça le rendait beau._

-OoOoO-

Draco était dans un fauteuil près du lit de Sacha, son regard ne quittant pas la forme sous les couvertures. Il avait l'air si paisible. Quand il le regardait comme cela, le serpentard se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas compris plutôt ses sentiments pour le jeune Snape. Après tout, depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il voulait le connaître, se rapprocher de lui, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Normalement, il ne laissait personne l'approcher et n'approchait personne. Il n'y avait eu que Blaise qui ne s'était pas arrêté au masque qu'il portait. Et maintenant, il y avait aussi Ginny. Draco était heureux pour son ami, Ginny Weasley était la fille qui lui fallait.

« Quand je t'ai dit de le surveiller, ça ne voulait pas dire de ne pas le quitter du regard. » dit une voix amusée.

Draco se retourna pour regarder Irina qui était dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement, elle avait dans les mains deux verres et une bouteille de volka.

« Un verre ? » demanda-t-elle en soulevant la bouteille.

« Vous savez que je suis mineur ! »

« Bien sûre que je le sais. Je deviendrai l'adulte responsable demain. Ce soir, j'ai besoin d'oublier le fait que mon mari est peut-être mort, et je veux de la compagnie… Et puis, Mus ne veux pas boire comme un trou. »

Draco se leva et lui prit la bouteille et les verres des mains. Il les mit sur le bureau qui se trouvait dans la chambre. Irina s'approcha du lit de Sacha. Elle regarda son fils et un sourire triste effleura ses lèvres.

« Je suis désolé mon cœur, il faut croire que ta vie ne peut pas être simple. J'aurais aimé que cette vie soit plus tranquille. »

Draco la regarda caresser les cheveux de son fils, jaloux de ce geste car elle avait le droit de le faire. Il ne savait pas comment il allait faire pour se faire aimer du Russe, mais il n'imaginait pas sa vie sans lui. Irina se retourna vers lui et se mit à l'observer.

« Qui est votre mère ? » demanda-t-elle

« Vous ne le savez pas ? Pourtant vous avez dit tout à l'heure que vous connaissiez mon père! »

« J'ai connu votre père avant son mariage. Après que j'ai épousé Severus, je n'ai plus jamais revu les mangemorts, comme il me l'avait promis. »

Draco la regarda surpris. Il savait que les femmes qui étaient mangemort n'avaient pour seule fonction d'être des épouses. Il n'y avait eu que sa tante Bellatrix qui était devenue importante dans la hiérarchie, et maintenant sa mère. Pour le Seigneur, les femmes n'étaient bonnes qu'à engendrer la prochaine génération de mangemorts. Voldemort choisissait pour ses mangemorts des femmes dociles avec les mêmes idéologies que lui. Il n'aurait pas fallu qu'un enfant soit détourné de la magie noire par sa mère. Donc c'était surprenant qu'une femme de mangemort ait été depuis le début contre son maître.

« Mon père s'est marié avec Narcissa Black, neuf mois plus tard je suis né. »

« C'est assez surprenant que vous ne soyez pas un mangemort quand on connaît vos deux parents. Si je me rappelle bien Narcissa était très… impliquée comme mangemort. Pas autant que sa sœur, mais quand même… »

« Je serais sûrement mangemort à l'heure qu'il est si mon père n'était pas mort. Je suis réaliste, je ne me serais pas rebellé contre mon père. Je ne suis pas à serpentard pour rien. Je crois même que si Severus n'avait pas été là je serais sûrement avec EUX et très heureux d'y être. »

« Maintenant je sais pourquoi Sacha t'aime bien… » dit Irina.

« Pourquoi ? » dit Draco en fronçant les sourcils. « Je viens de dire que je serais sûrement devenu un mangemort. »

« Tu as simplement été sincère. Je sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais Sacha déteste qu'on lui cache des choses. Il ne veut pas avoir l'impression d'être utilisé. »

« Il l'a déjà été ? »

« Oui, et je ne veux plus jamais que ça arrive… »

-OoOoO-

Lorsque Sacha repris conscience, il avait l'impression d'avoir une couverture de plomb sur lui tellement il se sentait lourd et courbaturé. Il ouvrit les yeux, mais les referma aussitôt, agressé par la lumière du jour qui illuminait sa chambre. Il essaya de se rappeler ce qui était arrivé, mais il avait un grand trou noir. Il se rappelait seulement Irina qui criait son nom, et cette douleur, comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique dans tout le corps. Puis les souvenirs revinrent à son cerveau. Son père avait disparu depuis la veille, enfin maintenant il n'était pas vraiment sûr. Depuis combien de temps dormait-il ?

Sacha r'ouvrit les yeux et se redressa légèrement pour faire un tour d'horizon de sa chambre. Rien ne pouvait lui indiquer quelle journée il était, il ne vit que son réveil qui indiquait qu'il était 7h30. En regardant l'heure, il remarqua qu'il y avait un fauteuil à côté de son lit, mais il remarqua surtout la personne endormie. Draco était endormi dans le fauteuil, les jambes repliées sous lui, la tête appuyée sur le dossier. Une couverture le couvrait, sûrement mise par quelqu'un qui l'avait trouvé. Sacha le trouvait magnifique ainsi abandonné dans le sommeil.

Alexander s'assis au bout de son lit, un léger étourdissement le prit, mais il passa rapidement. Il se leva et approcha du fauteuil. Il remit une mèche de cheveux blonds de Draco à sa place, celle-ci ayant migrée devant les yeux du serpentard. Draco fut réveillé par la légère caresse sur sa joue. Il cligna des yeux. Ça lui prit quelques secondes avant de comprendre que c'était Sacha qui se tenait debout devant lui.

« ALEX ! »

Draco s'était relevé et était sauté au cou du griffondor. Celui-ci surpris par la réaction du blond, se retrouva déséquilibré et retomba sur son lit.

« Drake relève-toi ! Tu es lourd tout de même ! »

Draco se releva, non sans avoir frapper légèrement Sacha sur l'épaule.

« Ça va pas de dire que je suis lourd. Tu seras que mon poids est proportionnel à ma grandeur. »

« Pffff ! Ça c'est toi qui le dit ! »

Draco lui sourit. Mon Dieu qu'il lui avait manqué ! Il n'avait pas quitté la chambre du Russe depuis qu'il s'était effondré dans la grande salle. Irina avait passé, elle aussi, tout son temps dans la chambre de son fils. Elle la quittait seulement pour aller dormir dans la chambre de son époux, recherchant inconsciemment l'odeur de l'homme qu'elle avait perdu. Irina avait essayé d'envoyer Draco dormir un peu, mais le serpentard n'avait rien voulu entendre. Il ne voulait pas quitter Sacha une minute. Irina avait laissé tomber, se disant qu'elle ferait peut-être la même chose si c'était Severus qui était là. Elle ne savait pas ce que ressentait Alexander pour Draco, mais elle espérait qu'il ressentait la même chose. Alexander méritait d'être heureux et Irina savait, après plusieurs conversation avec le jeune Malfoy, que Draco pourrait le rendre heureux.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda Draco

« Ouais ! J'ai simplement l'impression de m'être fait piétiner par un troupeau d'hippogriffe. Quel jour sommes-nous ? »

« Lundi, tu dors depuis deux jours. »

« Que m'est-il arrivé ? »

« Irina dit que tu as reçu ton héritage ! »

« Mon quoi ? »

Draco n'eut pas la chance de répondre, Irina entra dans la chambre. Elle voulait réveiller le serpentard pour l'envoyer manger. Cette fois-ci, il n'aurait pas le choix puisqu'il avait des cours. Elle fut surprise quand elle vit son fils assis sur son lit. Elle ne resta pas longtemps figée et lui sauta dans les bras. Sacha partit à rire.

« Vous avez tous la même manie de me sauter dessus. Je le savais que j'étais irrésistible. »

Irina ne le lâcha pas pour autant, elle le serra encore plus fort contre elle. Sacha la sentit trembler contre lui et il se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. Il fit signe à Draco de les laisser. Celui-ci s'exécuta aussitôt, surtout que maintenant que son angoisse était tombée, il avait une faim de loup. Sacha éloigna sa mère pour la regarder, il essuya doucement les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

« Chut ! Tout va bien, je vais bien. »

« Je… suis… désolée… Je… ne voulais pas… te donner… ce fardeau… »

« Quel fardeau ? »

« C'est de ma faute… ce qui t'est arrivé ! »

Irina se mit à expliquer ce qu'était l'héritage. Sacha l'écouta, ne lui posant aucune question, sentant qu'elle avait besoin de tout lui dire d'un coup.

« Il faut pas t'en faire. Maintenant je vais bien, j'ai seulement l'impression d'être passé sous un train. Et puis, c'est pas comme si j'étais surpris d'être spécial… je l'ai toujours été. »

« J'aurais aimé te donner une petite vie tranquille, que tu sois un sorcier normal. Maintenant, Albus sait que tu as reçu l'héritage, il va vouloir utiliser ton potentiel. »

« Je fais déjà partit de l'Ordre maman ! »

« QUOI ? Mais pourquoi… comment ? Il sait qui tu es ? Il t'utilise encore, il va entendre parler de moi. »

« Pour une fois, c'est mon choix. Il me l'a offert parce que je sais me défendre et que je suis ami avec Blaise. Je n'étais pas obligé. Pour la deuxième fois de ma vie, on m'a laissé un choix. Je peux pas rester là sans rien faire. Je me poserai toujours la question sur ce qu'il serait arrivé si j'avais participé. »

« Tu sais que tu es le meilleur sorcier que j'ai rencontré. J'aurais voulu avoir un fils comme toi. »

« Moi, je connais quelqu'un de mieux que moi. Il a eu l'intelligence de t'épouser. »

Les yeux d'Irina se remplirent de larme en pensant à Severus. Sacha la serra contre lui.

« Je suis désolé, mama. On n'a aucunes nouvelles ? »

« Aucunes. Personne ne s'est rendu compte de quelques choses à Pré-au-lard. J'ai tellement peur pour lui. Ils n'ont pas le droit de me l'enlever alors que je venais à peine de le retrouver. Je l'aime tellement. »

« Je suis sûr qu'il est en vie. Ils veulent les informations qu'il a, ils ne vont pas le tuer avant de les avoir. Papa a vu pire, il était un espion… je suis sûr qu'il va s'en sortir.

-OoOoO-

Sacha était sur le terrain de Quiddich pour des essais. Ron n'avait pas arrêté de lui demander de participer toute la semaine. Le rouquin avait trouvé toute son équipe sauf l'attrapeur et un batteur. Ginny et deux autres filles de cinquième : Katia et Viviane Adams (jumelle de leurs états), étaient les nouvelles poursuiveuses. Elles se connaissaient bien et prévoyaient les feintes de leurs coéquipières. Ron était bien sûr le gardien, il avait trouvé une armoire à glace de troisième année comme batteur : Matthiew Green.

À chaque fois qu'il rencontrait Sacha, Ron lui disait au moins de venir à l'essai, il pourrait être bon. Draco s'était mis aussi sur son dos en lui disant que si Weasley pouvait être gardien, lui pourrait sûrement être dans l'équipe. Ron avait protesté, mais quand il avait entendit Sacha dire qu'on lui avait déjà dit qu'il aurait fait un bon batteur, le rouquin avait embrassé Malfoy. Les deux garçons s'étaient regardé effarer. Draco avait menacé de lancer une malédiction sur la descendance de Ron s'il recommençait ça. Sacha l'avait ri pendant tout le cours de métamorphose, au grand découragement du petit dragon.

Mais maintenant que Sacha était sur un balai dans les airs pour les essais, il était heureux d'avoir accepter. Il s'était ennuyé de la sensation d'être dans les airs, libre comme le vent.

Ça faisait maintenant une semaine que Severus avait disparu. Pour l'instant, les cours de potions avaient été annulés, mais Albus devrait bientôt trouver quelqu'un pour le remplacer.

Dans les airs, Sacha regarda les personnes dans les gradins. L'équipe au grand complet était là. Hermione, Blaise et Draco aussi. Ron avait presque fait une crise quand il avait vu arriver les deux serpentards, mais un regard d'Hermione lui avait fermé le clapet. Sacha dévora des yeux le prince des serpentards, profitant du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en rendre compte. En une semaine, Sacha avait fini par s'avouer que le serpentard l'attirait, il n'était pas encore près par contre à aller plus loin que de l'observer. Mais le Russe avait remarqué que quelque chose avait changé chez le serpentard. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais ses agissements avaient changés. Il avait l'air moins tourmenté, encore plus sûr de lui. (Sacha avait cru que ce n'était pas possible). Et Sacha trouvait que ses agissements envers lui était différent, plus charmeur.

Sacha vit une personne entrer en courant sur le terrain de Quiddich. Elle se mit à crier en le regardant.

« ON A RETROUVÉ LE PROFESSEUR SNAPE À PRÉ-AU-LARD. IL EST À L'INFIRMERIE. »

Sacha fonça comme une flèche sur son balai vers l'école. En fait, les étudiants qui étaient sur le terrain ne le virent même pas passer, sentant simplement le déplacement d'air qu'il provoqua. Et pourtant, il était sur un balai de batteur.

Les balais avaient des caractéristiques différentes dépendant de la position que le propriétaire jouait. L'attrapeur avait un balai rapide, fait pour changer de direction rapidement, il n'était pas stable pour le permettre. Le gardien avait le même style de balai. Les poursuiveurs et batteurs avaient des balais moins rapides qui étaient plus stable pour leur permettre de les conduirent d'une main. Et Sacha venait de partir à la vitesse de l'éclair sur un balai qui normalement n'aurait pas dû être aussi rapide, surtout que c'était un balai de l'école.

« Weasley, tu as vu ce qu'il a fait. » dit Draco

« Ouais ! Putain, c'est un vieux balai de l'école. »

« Ron si tu ne le prends pas dans l'équipe, tu es inconscient. »

« T'inquiète Ginny, il va faire parti de l'équipe. »

-OoOoO-

Sacha entra en courant dans l'infirmerie. Remus l'arrêta avant qu'il n'arrive au lit de Severus, qui supposait être celui avec les rideaux tirés.

« L'infirmière est en train de l'examiner. » dit Remus.

« Qui ? Où ? »

« C'est un étudiant qui l'a trouvé dans une ruelle. Albus pense qu'il a réussi à s'enfuir et qu'il s'est rendu jusqu'à Pré-au-lard. »

« Où est maman ? »

« Pompom a besoin d'une potion spéciale, Rina est allé en chercher à Ste-Mangouste. »

Pompom ouvrit les rideaux, ayant finit son examen. Sacha s'approcha du lit de son père. Il se mit la main devant la bouche pour s'empêcher de crier quand il le vit. Il avait le visage et le torse couvert de marques, de bleus ainsi que d'incisions. Sacha se demanda s'il avait une partie de son corps qui avait été épargnée. L'infirmière se tourna vers Remus et Alexander.

« Il a reçu beaucoup de doloris, ainsi que d'autres sorts de magie noire. Il avait une hémorragie interne que j'ai pu arrêter à temps. Il aurait été trouvé une heure plus tard, il serait mort. Il est dans le coma. Je sais pas s'il va en sortir, mais connaissant Severus, il faut pas s'inquiéter, il va se réveiller quand ses plaies ne seront plus trop douloureuses. »

-OoOoO-

Irina était assis sur une chaise qu'elle avait amenée à côté du lit. Ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter la forme dans le lit, comme Draco une semaine plus tôt avec Sacha. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, pas maintenant.

« Tu ferais mieux de te rétablir rapidement Severus Snape. Tu m'as quitté, il y a dix-sept ans, je ne te permets pas de recommencer. De plus, tu peux pas partir maintenant. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi ? Tu voulais une famille Sev. Bien réveilles-toi parce qu'il va avoir un nouveau membre qui va arriver dans quelques mois. »

* * *

Et voici le chapitre 9 de terminer… Je vous laisse avec les reviews.

**Zaika** : merci beaucoup…

**Lili** : Oup! Manqué ton bus pas bien ça… mais je vais pas ne plaindre puisque c'était pour lire mon histoire… Et oui, le petit Sacha en colère, je l'adore en colère… Il a l'air tellement… bon tu vois… .

**Crazysnape** : Et oui, l'ombre est bien une fille… Tu veux un secret moi mon couple préféré (après Draco/Harry) c'est Severus et Irina… Et j'ai toute leur histoire dans ma tête… Mais je sais même pas si vous allez toute la savoir… vous en avez vu un partie…

Dumbledore ne sait pas qu'Harry est Sacha, mais la guerre est commencé et il commence a avoir très peur pour ces élèves. Il ne faut pas oublié que la prophétie dit que seulement Harry peut tuer Voldemort et Harry a disparu… Donc Dumbledore a peur pour l'avenir et voudrait que tout aille bien pour l'instant.

**Remus James Lupin** : Bonjour toi… je suis rendu que j'attends ton commentaire avec impatience… C'est une vrai drogue.. je le jure .

Comme tu peux le constater le chapitre est arrivé aussi vite que l'autre… en fait j'avais particulièrement d'inspiration pour celui-là… Quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire, tout coulait sous ma plume…

Tuez Draco, mais voyons je suis un peu macabre sur les bords, mais pas à ce point là…De toute façon je serais incapable de faire du mal à mon petit dragon d'amour (Bon d'accord je l'ai tuer dans mon song-fic, mais c'est pas pareil Harry était mort aussi) Mais dans un sens tu as presque trouvé… Il va bien avoir un mort (morte?), d'ailleurs la personne est déjà morte, mais nous allons le savoir qu'au réveil de Severus (et oui, il va se réveillé)…

Ginny est sur la bonne voie… en fait elle devrais tout mettre ensemble dans le prochain chapitre. (Ah moins qu'une idée complètement géniale frappe mon pauvre petit cerveau, car normalement c'était la finale du chapitre 9 et comme tu as pu le constater ce n'est pas le cas… Mais une fois que j'ai commencé ce chapitre, il s'est formé pas du tout comme je n'y attendais…)

Non! Tu aimes le personnage de Remus, je m'en serais jamais douter. Ce n'est sûrement pas parce qu'on aime un personnage qu'on s'appelle Remus James Lupin… O.o Je suppose que tu as bien aimé le chapitre puisque l'on voyait beaucoup plus mon petit loup-garou préféré. Et oui, une onde magique… je me trouve géniale parfois (bientôt ma tête ne passera plus dans les portes) Et tu viens de comprendre pourquoi le petit Sacha est plus puissant après son adoption… Le plus drôle, c'est que Remus ne va pas finir par l'apprendre en comprenant pourquoi l'onde magique ne lui était pas inconnu… Et non! En fait c'est une conversation qui va attendre entre Hermione et Ron (et je précise qu'eux ne seront pas au courant) qui va lui donner toutes les cartes en mains pour comprendre que Sacha est Harry…

J'adore le petit couple de Ginny/Blaise… Quand j'ai commencé à avoir les idées pour cette histoire c'est le deuxième couple qui m'est venu en tête. (après Harry/Draco bien sûr comme il sont le principale) Et j'avoue qu'ils vont avoir une histoire d'amour plutôt tranquille (bon si on oublie le fait que Blaise est un mangemort) Ils s'aiment tous les deux, d'un amour doux, tranquille… Le genre d'amour qui n'est pas déchirant, mais qui durent toute la vie. Les seules pépins qui vont avoir sur leur route va être la réaction des autres face à leur relation… (et surtout la réaction des parents de Ginny face à leur fille amoureuse d'un mangemort). Ils ont déjà une parfaite confiance en l'autre, c'est un peu pourquoi Blaise n'a pas tait le fait qu'il était un mangemort à Ginny… De toute façon, elle l'aurait su un jour au l'autre et là je crois pas qu'elle aurait eu une bonne réaction devant le silence de l'homme qu'elle aime…

Draco va finir par le savoir bien sûr que Blaise est mangemort, mais j'avoue que je sais ni comment ni quand…. L'histoire principale est dans ma tête, mais il y a quelques points qui me viennent seulement quand je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre… Comme par exemple, la demande en mariage de Severus. À ce moment-là, je n'avais pas l'histoire d'amour de Severus/Irina de former… c'était un peu vague dans ma tête… Mais maintenant, elle est parfaitement formé pour moi… je sais à quel moment Irina à fini par tomber amoureuse de son mari, pourquoi Severus est devenu un espion, quand il est parti… ( en fait je sais même pas si vous allez toute la connaître… )

Je suis heureuse que tu n'es pas venu la disparition venir… C'était mon but que personne ne comprenne ce qui se passe avant l'arriver d'Irina. Et oui, les dernières personnes à l'avoir vu sont Blaise et Ginny. Cette fois-ci j'avais donner très peu d'indice pour vous faire deviner que Severus était disparu… Dans la première ébauche de mon chapitre, il y avait des élèves qui disaient que le cours de Potion avait été annulé, ce qui faisait ce poser des questions à Sacha.. Mais j'ai préféré l'enlever et que Sacha comprenne ce qui arrivait seulement par sa mère.

Comme tu l'as lu les sentiments de Sacha se précise un peu… Avec un Draco charmeur, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix de comprendre ce qui se passe dans sa tête… (Malgré le fait que la disparition de son père le travaillait) Mais on va voir un peu plus loin pourquoi il ne voudra pas que Draco l'approche au début, malgré le fait qu'il va savoir qu'il est amoureux du serpentard. (une petite conversation avec Irina ou Ginny, je ne sais pas encore… on va voir au m'amènera mes idées) Et le fait qu'il s'est fait violé par des hommes joue beaucoup dans la balance qu'il a peur… mais il a beaucoup plus peur de ses réactions que ce que Draco pourrait lui faire… Sacha sait que le serpentard ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

Pour ce qui est de la phrase de Draco… Il ne faut pas oublié que Blaise savait depuis l'année dernière que Draco aimait un griffondor, mais il ne savait LEQUEL ! Donc, la phrase de Draco lui permet de comprendre que Draco est amoureux de Potter (ce qui n'est plus d'actualité, mais lui ne le sait pas)

Et non, je ne suis pas du tout honteuse d'avoir fini le chapitre comme cela! Et puis, la suite est quand même arrivé plutôt vite… tu n'as pas trop attendu pour savoir ce qu'avait Sacha… Et puis, cette fois-ci elle n'est pas si pire ma fin… je la trouve moins vache… mais tu t'y attendais qu'Irina était enceinte ? . (mais j'avoue il n'y avait aucun indice… en fait Irina l'a compris pendant la semaine que Severus a disparu alors… )

Bon je crois bien que j'ai écrit un roman… J'attends avec impatience tes impressions sur ce chapitre…

**Misspotter95** : D'accord j'avoue quelques fois je suis beaucoup plus sadique qu'un prof, mais seulement quelques fois alors qu'eux c'est toujours alors je suis mieux… Et c'est vrai qu'ils ont des plaisirs plutôt bizarre….Et puis, j'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue…

**Dawn456 **: Alors tu vois il est revenu le petit Sevie, bon un peu abîmé (D'accord très abîmé… je l'ai presque tué et tout le monde m'en veux) Je promet qu'il se réveille dans le prochain chapitre. Et Draco et Ginny vont le savoir pour Sacha (Blaise pas pour tout de suite, si il l'apprend ça ne va pas être pendant les études de Sacha)

**BadAngel666 **: Ben en fait, il n'a pas vraiment rien, comme tu as pu le constater… Mais en fait, on pas être pris par des mangemorts et revenir sans une égratignure après une semaine…

**la rodeuse** : Les doutes commencent à remplir l'esprit de Remus et de Ginny… Ces deux là ne devraient plus être très loin avant de comprendre… Pour ce qui est de Draco et de Blaise… Draco va le savoir… il va quand même voir le dos de son petit griffy… Pour Blaise, il ne le sera pas pendant ses études…

**Felly** : Moi aussi j'adore le personnage d'Irina (principalement parce qu'il vient de ma petite cervelle) Je suis sûre que tu as adoré ce chapitre, puisqu'il était principalement tourné vers Irina. Et voir si je tuerais le pauvre Severus, ce n'est pas du tout mon genre, voyons je suis un ange… Merci pour l'idée de l'animagus, je crois que tu es la deuxième ou troisième qui me propose un félin, mais j'avoue que moi aussi je le vois bien en panthère… animal racé, silencieux et complètement sombre…

**Etenia **: Et bien maintenant tu sais pourquoi il s'est effondré… Pour ce qui est de Ginny et Remus, Sacha n'aura pas besoin de leur dire puisqu'ils vont le trouver tout seul.

**Lune d'Argent** : J'espère que tu as respiré depuis la dernière fois… je n'ai pas été trop longue, mais quand même je suis sûre que le bleu ne te va pas bien au teint… Et puis regarde ma fin est beaucoup plus douce cette fois-ci… alors capable d'attendre cette fois-ci…

**Onarluca** : Bien sûre que j'accepte la mission… ta survie avant tout. Comment pourrais-je me regarder dans le miroir avec ta mort pour cause d'attend trop longue sur la conscience…

**Jane Pitchoune** : Mais le but est de vous faire enrager par mes fins de chapitre…Comme tout auteur qui se respecte je suis d'un sadisme incroyable… Et puis, tu sais maintenant ce qui est arrivé à Sacha… pour ce qui est de Severus tu vas tout apprendre dans le prochain chapitre.

**Whitangel** : Je sais que la conversion de Severus en père aimant est très rapide, mais en fait c'est que quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire, je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée pour ce qui pourrait ce passer avant qu'ils en viennent à cette relation… Peut-être que maintenant le début serait différent si je la reprendrais… Ce que je n'ai pas l'intention de faire, enfin pas pour l'instant.

**Shina The Black Angel**: Regarde tu n'as pas eu à attendre un mois… je suis d'une gentillesse incroyable. Mais merci pour le compliment déguisé une fic superbe, ça me fait plaisir. .

**mini pouce** : Je crois que le mot sadique est le mot préféré de tout le monde… Et oui, je sais je suis la preuve vivante que les auteurs ne sont là que pour vous faire… BIP (je ne peux dire d'aussi gros mot ici) Et t'inquiète je le prendrais jamais mal, j'adore que le monde déteste mes finales… au moins je suis sûre que vous allez avoir hâte de lire la suite… et puis cette fois-ci elle n'est même pas chienne ma fin… Et tu vois je n'ai pas été trop longue… mais tu n'as pas le droit de te mettre toi aussi à me faire les yeux de chien battu… je ne résiste pas au chien moi…

Merci pour la précision. Disons que je me doutais que c'était cela mais je savais pas lequel voulait dire passif/actif… Donc je peux même pas répondre à ta question parce que je sais pas encore… en fait, quand je serais rendu à écrire leur relation intime ça devrait me venir naturellement. Autrement dit, rendu là je verrais lequel sera plus dominant que l'autre. Mais j'avoue que pour l'instant je n'imagine pas Sacha passif…

**Thealie** : J'ai arrêté là parce que ça me le disais… :))) Et comme tu vois ils savent maintenant qu'Irina est la mère de Sacha. Et c'est vrai que Sacha en colère c'est vraiment intéressant à voir… il faudrait qu'il le soit plus souvent .

**Sushi et Mushu** : Je le savais que tu m'aimais quand j'étais méchante… tu vas voir je peux l'être encore plus… (avoue que tu as peur maintenant, qu'est-ce que je prépare) en faite rien du tout, mais je veux te faire peur en ayant l'air de savoir de quoi je parle… ça marche? Et en passant oui, tu as trouvé les deux personnes… mes félicitations… je t'envoie un petit elfe comme cadeau.

Oup! Severus est très abîmé… tu me feras pas mal… tu peux pas me tuer ou me briser les mains sinon plus d'histoire. Et là tu aurais l'air fine pas vrai… de plus tu aurais la LLA contre toi (lecteur lourdement armé) Je te préviens parfois ils se promènent les soirs de pleine lune avec un loup-garou… (déjà fait l'expérience, mais moi j'adore les loup-garou)

Irina ne devrait pas retourner en Russie pour l'instant, avec son mari à l'infirmerie elle ne peut pas vraiment le laisser comme cela…

Tu as vu je n'ai pas vendu la mèche pour l'héritier… je suis super… je m'impressionne de plus en plus…Et puis je suis même pas aller au cachot… il aurait fallu que tu m'attrape pour cela. En passant, mon charmant petit cabot te fait dire bonjour (il est poli pas vrai) Je crois que je suis en train de très bien l'élever…

À la prochaine et je baisse les pieds de celle qui détient une créature vraiment à croquer…

**Tinkerbell Snape** : Et non, Sev n'est pas mort… je promet qu'il va se réveiller… Et tu as l'explication de pourquoi Sacha s'est évanouie… mais j'avoue que ça aurait été une bonne de lui faire voir son père torturer par Voldemort…

**le gouyou sauvage** : Il faut pas boudé… il fallait que Sevie se fasse prendre par Voldy… il a fait quelques chose le petit prof. avant de s'échapper… Tout ce qu'il lui arrivé sera expliquer au prochain chapitre.

**Snape Black Rose** : Et puis la suite est arrive assez rapidement au j'ai droit à la torture… S'il vous plait… la torture O.o Et pour ceux qui vont savoir pour Sacha, il va en avoir un dans le prochain chapitre…

**Vrit** : Ginny est avec Blaise, mais seulement depuis ce chapitre… avant il se courtisait… Pour ce qui est de ce que va apprendre Voldemort (parce qu'il a appris quelque chose) c'est pour le prochain chapitre…. (Et non, demain n'était pas possible… mais une semaine c'est pas si pire)

**Louvegrise** : Tu vois, j'ai encore été rapide… les chapitre 8 et 9 n'inspirait beaucoup… Comme tu vois Sacha a fini par s'avouer que Draco ne le laissait pas indifférent, mais avant qu'il se jette dessus il y a une marche… mais avec un Draco en fonction je veux manger du lion… va-t-il résisté longtemps?

**Edge** : Sacha ne redeviendra jamais comme avant… il aime bien sa vie comme elle est et il va le savoir que Draco était amoureux de lui (quand il était Potter) mais tu verra la réaction qu'il aura… De plus, il ne pourra jamais redevenir Harry Potter (ici je parle de reprendre son corps d'avant) puisque James et Lily sont mort donc il ne peux pas refaire la potion… C'est complètement irréversible….

**Corail Zaarea** : C'était très bien amené… je n'ai pas du tout compris que tu voulais la suite rapidement… sinon tu n'allais pas dormir sur tes deux oreilles.. . Je suis contente d'avoir réussi de rendre mes personnages, je suis surtout fière que plusieurs personnes aiment particulièrement Irina puisque elle est complètement de mon invention. Et si tu aimes le côté tendre de Sevie attend de le voir complètement gaga devant le ventre de sa femme… J'ai toujours adorer les hommes qui sont dur vu de l'extérieur, mais complètement fou de leur femme et de leurs enfant à l'intérieur… c'est comme cela que j'imagine mon Severus…. Il faut passer la barrière pour pouvoir découvrir combien il n'est pas le parfait salaud que l'on pense…

**jenni944** : et voilà la suite… tout le monde va bien… certain sont amoché mais il vont s'en sortir… je te le promet…. On peux pas laisser Irina tout seul…

**lily** : Promis je n'hésiterais plus avant d'envoyer d'autre histoire… D'ailleurs j'ai plusieurs idées dans ma petite tête qui devrais finir par être écrit sur papier…

Tu n'as pas aimé ma finale… comme tout le monde je crois… il n'y a que moi qui en était particulièrement fière…

**Satya** : Réclamation accordé.. voici le chapitre suivant….Merci beaucoup de me lire…

**La Rose de Minuit** : Aucune honte n'a embrouillé mon esprit… même que chaque rev. qui ne disait que ma fin était sadique me faisait plaisir (il faut vraiment que je parle de se besoin à mon psy.) Mais tu as parfaitement raison, c'est le style de plusieurs auteurs… (c'est dire que nous sommes tous des sadiques dans l'âme)

**Sahada** : merci pour la faute… je n'en étais pas rendu compte et de plus ma correctrice non plus… Mais bon tu avais compris… Noël est dans je n'ai aucune idée combien de chapitre… deux, trois, dix… Je le sais pas parce que des idées me vienne parfois quand j'écris les chapitres donc ça retarde les autres chapitre… et je n'ai aucun plan pour savoir ou je vais… juste une idée générale… mais ça devrais plus être dans beaucoup de chapitre…

**Vif d'or** : Et puis c'est assez rapide pour toi ? C'est vrai que tu as du passer que j'étais complètement givré… Mais tu es toute pardonné pour avoir pensé ça de moi pendant quelques minutes… Et non! Je n'ai pas du tout honte de ma finale… en fait je l'adore… .

**FannyMJV** : oui je sais que la relation c'est fait très rapidement… l'humble auteur que je suis n'avais pas trop d'idée pour ce qui ce passerais avant qu'il devienne si proche… Il fallait que je sorte Harry rapidement de chez sa famille (avant que quelqu'un d'autre ce rende compte de quelques choses) et l'été ne dure pas éternellement… donc j'ai mis Severus plutôt diffèrent (D'accord complètement OOC) .

**Sharo. L.S** : Et oui, j'aime le suspense… et la suite n'a pas été longue.. je m'améliore…

**petite grenouille** : Merci ça me fait vraiment plaisir… Et oui, tout le monde commence a avoir des indices, mais dans le prochain chapitre ils vont avoir d'autre chat à fouetter que de s'intéresser à Sacha… O.o

**satine01** : Tu as bien vu, personne ne m'a dit qu'il y avait des erreurs… donc morale je n'ai pas beaucoup de russe qui lisent mon histoire, moi qui croyait (lol)… Je t'envoie le chapitre si j'ai encore du russe à faire traduire… de toute façon tu es la seule que je connais qui peux le faire… et de plus tu es bien payer… la première à voir le chapitre… même avant la correctrice…

val76420 : merci beaucoup et voici la suite tant attendu…

Giny : merci beaucoup


	11. Le retour d’un père, la mort d’une mère

Et voici le chapitre dix… je suis une vrai fusée, mais la fusée est présentement en manque de gaz… et ça devrait lui prendre environ un mois pour en retrouver… En clair, je suis en fin de session et je n'aurais pas le temps de me mettre sur le chapitre suivant avant la fin juin…De plus, il faut que je prenne du repos si je veux arrêter de ressembler à un zombi… Donc, soyez patient pour le prochain chapitre.

À la demande de quelques personnes, dont un enfant gâté (pas vrai Remus), vous aurez des flash back de l'histoire de Severus et Irina. Ils seront toujours en italique et vous en aurez un minimum de un par chapitre. Ils ne seront pas en ordre chronologique… Donc vous allez découvrir comment Severus est devenue mangemort, quand Irina est tombé amoureuse de son époux, comment Irina a quitté les mangemort, comment Severus est devenue espion, comment Severus a quitté Irina… Si vous voulez connaître d'autre évènements (donc si vous avez d'autre idée d'évènements) dites-moi le.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dit à la prochaine

* * *

**CHAPITRE X **

**Le retour d'un père, la mort d'une mère!**

-OoOoO-

_La première étape pour devenir animagus est la plus courte de tout le processus. Elle peut prendre jusqu'à un an, donc ne vous découragez pas si vous n'y arrivez pas tout de suite. La première étape semble facile, mais ne vous fiez pas à cette première impression._

_Donc, la première étape est de trouver l'endroit d'où votre magie prend sa source. Dans les premières années de vie d'un sorcier – jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne cinq ans – sa magie sera concentrée à un endroit, enfermé, attendant que l'enfant soit assez vieux pour se rependre dans son corps. À partir du moment où la magie quitte l'endroit, l'enfant commencera à faire un peu de magie sous une forte émotion. L'endroit est différent d'un sorcier à l'autre et peut avoir une taille différente. La puissance d'un sorcier ne peut s'évaluer par la taille de sa source. Une petite source ne veut pas dire une puissance minime. On peut prendre exemple sur Godric Griffondor et Grindelwald, deux sorciers très puissant. On dit que la source de Griffondor avait la grosseur d'un melon et celle de Grindelwald d'une bille, pourtant la puissance des deux peut se comparer._

_Pour trouver votre source, vous devez premièrement vider votre esprit. Aucune pensé ne doit vous déranger. Une fois chose faite, vous devez essayer de sentir votre magie. Lorsque vous serez en mesure de la sentir, étudiez-la. Normalement, votre magie est plus forte près de votre source. Lorsque vous aurez trouvé l'endroit de votre source, concentrez-vous et déplacez votre magie à cet endroit. Si vous réussissez, en ouvrant les yeux vous verrez une sphère de la grosseur de votre source. Elle brillera quelques secondes et retournera en vous. IMPORTANT : LA DERNIÈRE ÉTAPE DOIT ÊTRE FAITE SEUL. Il peut être dangereux, si quelqu'un est avec vous, que votre magie se retrouve en cette personne. Vous perdriez alors tout pouvoir et n'aurez aucune chance de les retrouver._

_La découverte de votre source magique vous aidera par la suite à ne par vous épuiser lorsque vous utilisez des sortilèges puissants qui prennent énormément d'énergie. Elle peut aussi…_

-OoOoO-

_Se vider l'esprit, se vider l'esprit_. C'est exactement ce dont il avait besoin et pourtant rien n'y faisait. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser que son père était à l'infirmerie, qu'il était mal en point et qu'il n'allait peut-être jamais se réveiller. Sacha se rappelait qu'il n'y arrivait pas non plus quand il avait les cours d'occlumancie avec Severus. Une chose est sûr, c'est que Peter avait dû avoir de la facilité pour faire cette première étape. C'est facile de se vider l'esprit quand le nôtre est déjà vide. Sacha serra les poings sous la colère en pensant à Pettigrow_. Grrr! Se vider l'esprit, se vider l'esprit._

Sacha était dans le salon de ses appartements, seul. Il ne savait pas où était Draco, sûrement avec Blaise dans leur salle commune. Sacha venait de quitter l'infirmerie, ou plutôt l'infirmière l'avait jeté dehors. Sa mère avait réussi à convaincre Pompom qu'elle pouvait rester. Quand il avait vu qu'il n'y avait personne dans le salon, Alexander avait décidé de relire la première étape et de l'essayer, encore. Depuis que Remus lui avait donné le livre, Sacha n'avait pas réussi à sentir sa magie. Mais Lunard l'encourageait, lui disant qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

Alexander entendit soudainement un tableau ouvrir. Il n'eut le temps que de dire « méfait accompli » avant de voir Blaise arriver devant lui.

« Comment va Severus ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il est dans le coma, mais l'infirmière dit qu'il est fort et qu'il va s'en sortir. » répondit Sacha en se relevant et mettant son livre dans la bibliothèque.

« Tu es seul ? »

« Oui, que se passe-t-il ? »

« J'ai eu une rencontre avec Parkinson. »

« Oh! Et que voulait la merveilleuse Pansy ? »

« Se vanter ! C'est elle qui va diriger les mangemorts de l'école. D'ailleurs, on est en plein recrutement ça t'intéresse. »

« Laisse-moi y réfléchir ! Tu sais que c'est un pensez-y bien, vous avez un superbe tatou que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir. »

Blaise eut un sourire. C'est ce qu'il aimait le plus du jeune Snape, sa facilité à rire de ce que la vie mettait sur son chemin. Blaise avait vu que Draco avait changé d'attitude avec le gryffondor. D'un côté, il était heureux que Draco sois intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre que Potter – ce n'était pas bien de soupirer après un rêve – mais Sacha n'allait pas être une proie facile. Il aurait aimé dire à Malfoy ce que cachait Sacha, mais le griffondor lui faisait confiance. Il faudrait que Sacha parle de son viol par lui-même à Draco.

« Tu crois que si on avait une marque, il y aurait plus de personne qui voudrait être de notre côté. » continua Sacha.

« J'en suis persuadé. Tu devrais donner l'idée au directeur à la prochaine réunion. »

Sacha eut un petit rire, puis regarda Blaise sérieusement.

« Pansy ne se posera pas des questions quand tu ne lui amèneras personne. »

« Non! Disons que quelqu'un lui a donné l'idée que je me serve de mon amitié avec toi pour espionner l'Ordre. »

« Elle le sait pour toi et Ginny ? »

« Pas encore, mais si elle l'apprend, je lui donnerai la même raison. »

« Ah oui! Les fameuses confessions sur l'oreiller. »

« Tu as tout compris, tu sais que tu es intelligent pour un gryffondor. »

« Et je suis supposé le prendre comme un compliment ! »

« Mais c'est un compliment ! »

« Il faudrait peut-être que je parle à Ginny de ce que tu penses de sa maison. »

« Mais j'ADORE les gryffondors! »

« Oui, oui c'est ça ! Surtout ton beau-frère. »

« Parles-moi en pas. Tu crois qu'il va finir par l'accepter. »

« Oh ! Je dirais qu'à votre premier petits-enfants, Ron devrait commencer à t'aimer. »

Blaise partit à rire, rapidement suivit par Sacha. C'est ainsi que les trouva Draco et Ginny quand ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

-OoOoO-

Le week-end passa rapidement et avec sa fin, c'était le retour au cours. En ce lundi matin, les griffondors et serpentards de sixième année avaient un cours de potion. Au grand malheur des griffondors qui croyaient qu'ils n'en auraient pas comme la semaine d'avant, surtout que Snape était toujours dans le coma. Même Sacha semblait se poser des questions, pourtant il était connu chez les gryffondors que le Russe savait tout avant tout le monde. Ce n'est pas vraiment qu'il savait les rumeurs qui couraient dans toutes les maisons. Non pour cela les rouge et or avaient Brown. Non, c'était plutôt un réseau de contact qu'il avait chez les étudiants et les professeurs qui lui permettaient de savoir tout ce qui se préparait.

Donc, c'est avec surprise qu'il vit entrer sa mère dans la salle de cours. Elle s'installa à l'avant et fit un tour d'horizon.

« Bonjour mon nom est Irina Snape et je suis, comme beaucoup le savent, la femme du professeur Snape, et donc la mère d'Alexander. Je remplacerai mon époux jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse reprendre sa place. Je ne veux aucun retard et aucun bavardage dans ma classe. Et comme la plupart des professeurs, j'ai tendance à privilégié outrageusement mon ancienne maison. »

Des cries de protestations s'élevèrent chez les gryffondors. Eux qui pensaient que les cours seraient équilibrés avec l'absence de Snape.

« Quinze points de moins pour gryffondor pour avoir critiqué un professeur. »

Les serpentards eurent des sourires satisfaits et les gryffondors se turent. Seul Sacha eut un petit sourire et semblait surveiller les serpentards.

« Bon maintenant. » dit Irina en prenant une pile de parchemin. « Qui est Neville Longdubat? »

Neville leva timidement la main. Irina eut un petit sourire pour lui.

« Vous avez malheureusement M. Longdubat, d'après ce que j'ai ici, une légère tendance à faire exploser vos chaudrons. Et je suis une incapable quand on parle des sorts de nettoyage. »

Les serpentards se mirent à rire sous le regard hostile des gryffondors. Certain allèrent même jusqu'à lui dire des insultes.

« Vingt-cinq points de moins pour Serpentard. » dit Irina.

Les deux maisons furent sidérées, sauf Sacha qui sourit.

« Mais vous aviez dit… » commença Pansy.

« Que je privilégiais ma maison, mais qui vous a dit que j'étais à serpentard. » dit Irina. « Je suis une ancienne serdaigle. »

Des petits rires furent entendu chez les gryffondors. Et puis le rire de Draco Malfoy s'éleva dans la classe. Presque tous les étudiants se retournèrent pour le regarder. Peu dans la classe avait déjà entendu son rire. C'était un rire clair, de la vrai musique pour les oreilles de Sacha. Draco tourna la tête vers les gryffondors et pouffa de rire en voyant leurs visages étonnés.

« Si vous voyiez vos têtes. » dit-il toujours en riant.

Sacha le regarda avec un sourire tendre. Irina vit le regard de son fils avait pour le serpentard, elle souhaita que Sacha laisse Draco panser ses plaies.

« Donc, j'aurais besoin de savoir qui est le meilleur dans cette classe ? » dit Irina.

Les gryffondors pointèrent Sacha, et les serpentards Draco. Irina eut un soupir, elle regarda son fils.

« Sacha ? »

« C'est lui ! » dit le Russe en pointant Draco qui sourit de fierté.

« Bien ! Vous serez avec M. Longdubat M. Malfoy. Et je ne veux pas que votre chaudron explose. »

Draco perdit son sourire et se prit la tête entre les mains, découragé.

-OoOoO-

Quand Sacha entra dans la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et qu'il vit sa mère avec Remus, il se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Irina lui sourit quand elle le vit et alla le serrer contre elle.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il.

« Rien… tu m'as manqué. » répondit Irina

Sacha regarda Remus, le regard interrogatif. Le loup-garou haussa les épaules, montrant qu'il ne comprenait pas le comportement d'Irina. Il fit même un petit geste sur sa tempe, ce qui fit sourire le Russe.

« Maman, on s'est vu hier soir. »

« Je le sais, ça doit être les hormones… » dit Irina

« Les HORMONES ? »

« Oui, ça avait fait la même chose quand je suis tombé enceinte la première fois ! »

« TU ES ENCEINTE ! » dit Sacha

Irina le regarda et se frappa le front, le mur étant trop loin.

« Ah flûte ! Je voulais te le dire seulement après Severus. Moi et ma manie de parler tout haut. »

« TU ES ENCEINTE ! »

« Oui. » dit Irina d'une voix inquiète, ne sachant pas comment allait réagir le jeune homme.

Le crie de joie de Sacha et le fait qu'il la souleva dans ses bras, la sécurisa aussitôt. Elle ne savait pas comment allait réagir Severus à la nouvelle, mais elle aurait Sacha avec elle. Irina et Severus venaient à peine de se revoir après dix-sept ans et elle tombait enceinte après seulement une semaine ensemble. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait eu personne dans sa vie depuis le départ de Severus, alors avoir un moyen de contraception. Remus s'approcha des deux Russes.

« Je suppose que les félicitations sont de mise. » dit-il

« Merci Mus. »

Remus leur sourit, se demandant si Severus savait la chance qu'il avait de les avoir tous les deux.

« Bien, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais on a un cours a donner. » dit Irina

« ON ? » dit Sacha en regardant sa mère.

« Tu as le droit aux deux meilleurs professeurs aujourd'hui. » dit Irina avec un grand sourire.

Sacha regarda Remus.

« Regarde-moi pas ! Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'elle veut, elle a seulement demandé à être là. »

« Désolé mon grand. » dit Irina « Il faut que j'active l'héritage que tu as reçu. »

« Comment ? »

« Il faut simplement activer ta source. »

« Ah non ! Pas ma source, ça fait déjà plus d'un mois que j'essaie sans succès. »

« Pourquoi essais-tu d'activé ta source ? » demanda Irina

« HEU! »

« Sacha ! Qu'est-ce que tu caches à ta mère ? »

« Moi ! Rien ! »

Irina remarqua le regard qu'il jeta à Remus. Elle se retourna vers le loup-garou et l'observa quelques secondes. Quand elle se retourna vers son fils, Sacha y vit un éclair de compréhension. Quelques fois, Irina lui faisait vraiment peur.

« Sacha, combien de temps avais-tu l'intention de me cacher que tu t'entraînais pour devenir animagus ? »

« Oh ! Un petit moment ! »

« Au moins, maintenant je sais pourquoi tu as de la difficulté. Il y a un moyen beaucoup plus simple. »

Irina le fit s'installer au centre de la pièce. Sacha était assis sur un bureau, les jambes repliées sous lui. Irina plaça un bouclier autour de son fils. Lorsque la source serait activée, elle ne pourrait sortir du bouclier. Sacha ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur la voix d'Irina. Il ne comprenait plus ce qu'elle disait, elle avait commencé par lui dire de penser à ses ancêtres, de penser à ce qu'ils lui avaient transmit et après plus rien. Il se sentait simplement porté par la voix d'Irina.

Au début, il ne voyait rien, sentant seulement des présences, comme s'il était entouré par plusieurs personnes. Puis un paysage se forma devant lui. Une forêt se dressait devant lui, et Sacha sentit que les présences qu'il avait senties étaient les arbres. Il s'avança pour y pénétrer. Il avait l'impression qu'il savait où il devait se rendre. Sacha arriva devant une source d'eau, l'eau y était d'une couleur émeraude avec des filaments bleus nuit et sortait d'un énorme arbre. Le jeune homme entendit un son, comme une branche que l'on brisait, et se retourna vers la source du bruit. Devant lui se dressait un magnifique cheval noir ailé. Le cheval ouvrit les ailes, mais resta immobile devant lui. Sacha remarqua que l'étalon avait un éclair sur le front. À ce moment, Sacha sut que sa source se trouvait sur son front où il avait sa cicatrice.

À l'instant où il eut cette pensée, Sacha se sentit tiré, sortit d'où il était. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir devant lui une boule de lumière. Elle avait la grosseur d'un pamplemousse et était lumineuse. Sacha avait activé sa source. La boule entra en lui et Sacha sentit des frissons lui parcourir le corps entier. Une énergie nouvelle semblait couler dans ses veines. Sacha sourit à Remus et Irina.

-OoOoO-

Le temps s'écoula lentement avec sa routine. Severus n'avait toujours pas repris conscience, et on était au milieu du mois des morts. Les plaies principales étaient fermées, il ne restait qu'une grande plaie sur le torse. Elle partait de l'épaule gauche et se rendait jusqu'à l'aine droite. La blessure était profonde et l'infirmière avait dit qu'il garderait une cicatrice. Irina passait presque tous ses temps libres à l'infirmerie au côté de son époux, espérant qu'il ouvre les yeux.

Avec la mi-novembre, les premières parties de quiddich arrivèrent. La première opposa serdaigle et poufsouffle, qui fut facilement gagné par l'équipe de Cho Chang. Et aujourd'hui, c'était le tour des deux maisons ennemies, partie que toute l'école attendait. La relation d'amitié entre Sacha et Draco en avait surpris plusieurs, ils ne voulaient absolument pas rater leur affrontement dans cette partie.

Ron avait finalement trouvé un attrapeur pour remplacer Harry : Duncan Whitaker, un deuxième année. Il était plutôt bon, mais il lui manquait l'expérience et le caractère casse-cou d'Harry. Avec les années, Duncan allait devenir un bon attrapeur, mais aujourd'hui, il était contre Draco. Malfoy, malgré tout ce que l'on pouvait en dire, était un bon attrapeur quand il n'était pas contre Harry. L'équipe attendait les dernières recommandations de leur capitaine avant d'entrée en piste. Ron avait été un véritable esclavagiste depuis que l'équipe avait été complète, les faisant pratiquer à toutes les fins de semaine et leur faisant analyser le style de jeu de chaque maison. Sacha s'était dit que Ron ferait un excellent entraîneur un jour.

« Bon c'est bientôt à nous. » commença Ron en faisant face à son équipe. « Je veux que vous fassiez le plus de points possibles avant que Malfoy ait repéré le vif. C'est peut-être notre seule chance de gagner. Matthiew et Sacha vous savez ce que j'attends de vous. Et Duncan… fait de ton mieux. »

Sous ces derniers conseils, l'équipe s'envole pour le terrain. Les acclamations s'élevèrent sur le terrain à leur entrée. Comme à l'habitude, serdaigle et poufsouffle encouragèrent les gryffondors lorsqu'ils jouaient contre serpentard. La partie commença et rapidement les trois poursuiveuses de gryffondors prirent possession du souaffle. Pendant les premières minutes, Sacha trouva étrange de ne pas être en train de surveiller le jeu en cherchant le vif. Les points montèrent chez les gryffondors, pendant qu'aucun serpentard arriva à se rendre au but.

Matthiew et Sacha avaient développés, avec les nombreux entraînements de Ron, un sixième sens pour comprendre l'autre, les gestes qu'ils allaient poser. À l'une des pratiques où les deux s'envoyaient un cognard, Matthiew avait eu une idée. Idée qu'ils mettaient en pratique. Sacha et Matthiew était chacun d'un côté du terrain et se renvoyaient un cognard. Ce qui rendait la traversée pour aller au but des gryffondors presque impossible. En fait, un seul poursuiveur avait réussi par deux fois, mais à chaque fois, Ron arrêta le tire. Lorsque Draco attrapa le vif, après trois heures de jeu, les serpentards n'avaient pas un point et les griffondors cent cinquante. Ce qui fit que se fut un match nul, pour la première fois depuis cent ans à Poudlard.

Ron et Draco, les deux capitaines, allèrent se serrer la main au milieu du terrain. Chose qui surpris bien des élèves, surtout quand ils les virent se sourire.

« Avoir su, je n'aurais jamais conseillé à Alex de faire partit de votre équipe, la belette. »

« Et moi, j'en suis plus qu'heureux la fouine. Belle partie ! »

« Tu peux bien parler, c'est vous qui avez bien joué. »

Draco partie vers son vestiaire, mais il se retourna une dernière fois vers Weasley.

« Oh fait ! Dis à Whitaker qu'il va devenir un très bon joueur. »

Ron sourit en regardant Malfoy partir, c'était une manière pour la fouine de lui dire qu'il avait fait de bon choix pour ses équipiers.

-OoOoO-

Sacha était dans les vestiaires en train de s'habiller quand Ron sortit des douches. Il s'approcha du Russe et lui mit une main sur l'épaule, le faisant se tendre comme une corde d'arc. Sacha essaya de se dire que ce n'était que Ron, mais rien ne fit, il n'avait juste le goût de s'éloigner de son ancien ami.

« Félicitation mon vieux ! Votre tactique à toi et Matthiew était super. »

« Merci ! » dit Sacha toujours aussi tendu.

Ron se dirigea vers son casier, mais remarqua pour la première fois le dos du Russe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as eu au dos ? » demanda-t-il

« Rien d'important… et ça fait longtemps. »

« C'est drôle, on dirait presque… »

« Rien du tout. » dit Sacha en mettant son chandail

Il sortit rapidement sous le regard surpris de Ron.

-OoOoO-

Ce fut des cris qui le sortirent de sa noirceur. Severus ouvrit les yeux péniblement pour ne voir que du blanc autour de lui. Il soupira de soulagement quand il se rendit compte qu'il était à l'infirmerie, il avait réussi. Le maître des potions essaya de se relever, mais un élancement de douleur à son épaule droite, l'arrêta. Il baissa les yeux pour voir la blessure, et grogna en voyant les dégâts que Narcissa lui avait faits. Il avait encore l'impression de sentir la dague entrer dans sa chair. La cicatrice ne serait pas belle à voir.

Severus essaya de se concentrer pour retrouver ce qui l'avait réveillé. Il finit par retrouver le bruit, c'était une foule. C'était des encouragements pour les gryffondors et les serpentards. Severus fronça les sourcils, on aurait dit une partie de quidditch qui se disputait. Pourtant les premières parties n'étaient pas prévues avant le mois de novembre. Il était sûr de n'être resté plus d'une semaine en captivité. Et comme de raison, il n'avait rien dans cette infirmerie pour lui dire quelle date il était. Même l'infirmière n'était pas là, ce qui était surprenant puisqu'elle ne quittait jamais son poste avec un patient dans l'infirmerie.

« ADAM PASSE À WEASLEY QUI S'APPROCHE DES BUTS… ET MARQUE. DIX POINTS POUR GRYFFONDOR »

Severus ne reconnu pas la voix qui commentait le match. Une chose était sûre, se n'était pas un serpentard. Un vert et argent n'aurait jamais eu cette enthousiaste pour un but des gryffondors.

« ZABINI PREND POSSESSION DU SOUAFFLE ET ESSAIS ENCORE DE MONTER VERS LES BUTS. ET COMME LA DERNIÈRE FOIS, UN COGNARD LANCER PAR SNAPE LUI FAIT PERDRE LE CONTRÔLE. »

Severus se releva, oubliant sa douleur, sous la surprise. Il se leva pour aller à la fenêtre. Malheureusement le terrain était plus vers la droite et il n'arrivait pas à bien voir. Mais il avait bien entendu Snape. Sacha était dans l'équipe et s'il avait bien compris, il était au poste de batteur. Mais il était complètement inconscient, quelqu'un allait bien finir par reconnaître sa façon de voler. Mais peut-être voulait-il être reconnu, après tout, qui voudrait être son fils.

Severus entendit la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, il se retourna, pensant voir entrer Pompom, mais c'est Irina qui entra. Elle le fixa quelques secondes, comme si elle ne croyait pas à ce qu'elle voyait, puis elle courut dans les bras de son époux. Celui-ci eut une petite grimace de douleur en recevant Irina contre lui, mais il referma les bras sur sa femme, respirant son odeur et se perdant dans la chaleur de son corps contre le sien.

« Tu m'as fait une peur bleue. Je croyais que je t'avais encore perdu. » dit Irina tout en faisant pleuvoir une multitude de baiser sur le visage de l'homme.

Severus se pencha pour l'embrasser passionnément. Irina lui répondit et mit ses bras autour de son cou. Severus oublia sa douleur, oubliant tout sauf sa compagne. Cette femme qu'il aimait depuis son adolescence, cette femme qui l'aimait lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, mais il en remerciait Merlin à tous les jours.

« Tu pourrais me dire ce que tu fais ici. Je croyais que tu étais en Russie. »

« Je suis arrivé une journée après ta disparition. Albus m'avait fait prévenir et je n'ai pas pu rester à la maison toute seule. Ensuite depuis que l'on t'a retrouvé Sacha et moi on te veille. C'est drôle comme il est attaché à toi, c'est une chose que je n'aurais jamais pensé voir un jour… un Potter et un Snape qui s'aiment… c'est presque surnaturel. »

« Combien de temps, j'ai été dans les vapes ? »

« Un mois environ »

« J'ai cru entendre que Sacha joue au quiddich. »

« Oui, c'est Draco qui a réussi à la convaincre… Je crois que maintenant il le regrette… serpentard sont en train de se faire planter. »

Les deux restèrent silencieux quelques secondes… puis Irina décida que c'était le temps.

« Severus ? »

« Hum ! »

« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose ! »

« Quoi ? » demanda Severus, légèrement inquiet par le fait qu'elle fuyait son regard.

Severus vit Irina prendre une grande respiration et elle lui prit les mains pour les mettrent sur son ventre.

« Quand tu es revenu en Russie, tu m'as laissé un petit cadeau avant de repartir. »

Severus ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'elle voulait dire. Puis il remarqua le léger renflement qu'elle avait au ventre. Il la regarda comme s'il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il vit les yeux anxieux de sa femme, elle attendait sa réaction. Severus s'assis dans le fauteuil près de son lit et entraîna Irina sur ses genoux. Il l'embrassa doucement tout en caressant son ventre. Irina eut un sourire devant son mutisme, elle devait être la seule à être capable de le laisser sans voix. Puis elle vit de l'inquiétude brouiller son regard.

« Il va bien » dit-il la main toujours sur son ventre. « Tu es sûre que tout va bien. »

« ELLE a l'air très bien accrochée. Je ne LA perdrai pas Sev. »

« Et qui te dit que ce n'est pas un IL. » dit Severus avec un petit rire en l'entendant insister sur le féminin.

« C'est une FILLE, monsieur. Tu as ton fils, je veux ma fille. »

Severus eut un léger sourire et serra Irina contre lui.

-OoOoO-

_Severus Snape entra à Ste-Mangouste. Une personne qui connaissait l'homme aurait remarqué qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. Comme toute personne qui entrait à Ste-Mangouste, Severus était dans un état de nervosité qui frôlait la crise de nerf, ce qui n'était pas normal pour l'homme. Et le fait que la réceptionniste était en train de se faire les ongles tout en lisant un magasine sur un groupe qui faisait fureur depuis un an ne l'aida pas à se calmer. La dite réceptionniste ne leva même pas la tête quand l'homme arriva devant elle._

_« Quelle est la chambre d'Irina Snape ? »_

_La réceptionniste releva la tête, le regardant comme s'il venait de la déranger pendant qu'elle était occupée à faire une chose très importante. Mais c'est vrai que de savoir si Marc Alistor, chanteur vedette des Sorciers Hirsutes, était célibataire, était une information de la plus grande importance. Surtout de connaître où il avait tendance d'aller pour avoir une chance de le rencontrer, et une fois cela fait il tomberait fou amoureux d'elle._

_« Maternité, troisième étage, chambre 46 » dit-elle d'une voix agaçante._

_Severus courut jusqu'à la chambre, s'attirant les regarda des passants. Quand il arriva devant la chambre, il trouva Parkinson devant la porte._

_« Que fais-tu là ? » demanda Severus_

_« Le maître voulait simplement s'assurer que ta charmante épouse allait bien. Tu sais combien elle lui tien à cœur. » répondit-il d'un ton mordant_

_« Fiche le camps d'ici. » dit Snape d'un ton glacial. « Je suis capable de m'occuper de mon épouse. »_

_« Je sais vraiment pas pourquoi elle a décidé de t'épouser. » dit Parkinson le regard dégoûté. « Quand on pense qu'elle aurait pu avoir celui qu'elle voulait ! »_

_« Jaloux d'avoir été marié à l'époque Parkinson. Je suis sûr que ta femme serait heureuse d'apprendre que tu étais prêt à l'abandonner pour te sacrifier à la cause. »_

_Robert Parkinson ne répondit rien, mais partit en lançant un regard haineux à l'autre homme. Severus entra dans la chambre, les lits étaient tous libre sauf le dernier. Severus y vit sa femme couchée en boule. Le cœur de l'homme se serra devant cette image, il fut heureux de voir que les autres lits étaient vides. Il ne croyait pas qu'Irina aurait supporté de voir d'autres femmes avec leurs bébés. Severus s'approcha du lit et passa la main sur le dos d'Irina. Celle-ci se retourna et se jeta dans les bras de son époux en pleurant._

_« Je l'ai perdu Sev. Je l'ai perdu. Je veux le ravoir. Je veux le sentir encore bouger. Il était parfait, si petit, mais parfait. »_

_« Chut ma puce ! Je suis là. » dit Severus en lui caressant le dos pour la calmer. »_

_« Je veux mon fils. »_

_Severus ne dit rien, mais serra sa femme plus fort dans ses bras. Il savait que c'était mal, mais il se disait que c'était peut-être mieux qu'elle ait perdu leur enfant. S'il était venu à terme, le maître leur aurait enlevé. Severus ne savait plus pourquoi il avait suivit cet homme, et maintenant il ne pouvait pas le quitter. Il devait trouver un moyen de mettre Irina en sécurité. Elle n'avait plus vu un seul mangemort depuis leur mariage, mais elle était toujours surveillée._

_Irina avait fini par s'endormir. Severus la coucha et la couvrit. Depuis qu'il était entré dans la chambre, il n'avait pas remarqué la rouquine qui était entré dans la chambre. La femme s'était trompée de chambre, mais elle était restée quand elle avait reconnu l'homme, chose qu'elle regrettait après avoir vu ce moment d'intimité. Severus se figea quand il se retourna et que ses yeux rencontrèrent deux émeraudes._

_« Evans ! »_

_« C'est Potter maintenant Severus. » dit Lily_

_Severus la dévisagea, la gryffondor n'avait pas changé depuis la fin de leurs études. La seule différence était son ventre rond par ses cinq mois de grossesse._

_« Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda-t-il irrité_

_« Je me suis trompé de chambre. Molly vient d'avoir son petit dernier. (donc on est le 3 mars… renseignement inutile) Je suis sorti et je me suis perdu au retour. » dit la rouquine nerveuse._

_Lily frissonna sous le regard glacial de l'ancien serpentard. Elle savait qu'elle avait devant elle un mangemort. Puisqu'elle faisait parti de l'Ordre, elle connaissait le nom des mangemorts les plus importants. Ils n'avaient aucune preuve, bien sûr ! L'Ordre avait été surpris par la position de Severus Snape, normalement Voldemort prenait des mangemorts plus âgé pour cette position. Nott, Parkinson, Malfoy et Lestrange étaient tous vers la mi-vingtaine ou la trentaine. L'Ordre avait un espion (malheureusement s'était simplement une recrue donc il n'avait pas accès aux informations importantes) qui leur avait appris que Severus avait monté en grade après avoir épousé une femme qui était importante pour Voldemort. Sirius avait plaint la malheureuse, un mariage de convenance avec ce pleurnicheur graisseux. Mais après avoir vu ce qui s'était passé dans cette chambre, Lily était certaine que Snape était amoureux de sa femme. Il avait été si doux avec elle._

_Severus sembla avoir une idée pendant qu'il observait Lily. Lily vit son regard changer pour devenir calculateur._

_« Potter est ici ? » demanda-t-il_

_« Oui… dans la chambre de Molly. »_

_« Pourrais-tu rester ici avec Irina ? Je voudrais parler à ton époux et je ne veux pas la laisser seule. »_

_« Que veux-tu à James ? » dit Lily agressive, elle devenait une vraie tigresse quand on s'en prenait à sa famille._

_Severus tourna son regard vers le lit où dormait Irina._

_« Je veux juste qu'elle soit mise en sécurité. » murmura-t-il plus pour lui que pour Lily._

_« Il est dans la chambre 36. » répondit Lily radoucit par le regard tendre que Severus avait jeté à sa femme._

_Severus fit un sourire à l'ancienne gryffondor et Lily approcha du lit. Snape trouva rapidement la chambre, c'était une chambre individuelle et Molly était entouré par une véritable tribut._

_« POTTER ! » dit-il d'une voix dure._

_Une seconde plus tard, il y avait cinq baguettes pointé sur lui. Il eut un sourire de dérision et observa les personnes autour du lit. Il y avait bien sûr Molly couché dans le lit avec un poupon dans les bras. Arthur se tenait à sa droite entouré des jeunes enfants du couple. Ensuite, il y avait les maraudeurs, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Severus se mit à observer ce dernier. Étrange. Il n'avait jamais fait attention au dernier du groupe, mais sa silhouette et la manière qu'il se tenait ne lui était pas inconnu. D'ailleurs, Pettigrow évitait son regard, vraiment étrange ! Severus tourna le regard vers Molly._

_« Au fait, mes félicitations Molly pour ce…. Sixième enfant. » dit-il le visage impénétrable. « Un autre garçon ? »_

_« Oui » bégaya Molly._

_« Comment va-t-il s'appeler ? »_

_« Ro… Ronald. » dit Molly_

_Les cinq hommes avaient baissé leurs baguettes pendant la conversation entre Molly et Severus. Le mangemort avait fait comme s'il n'y avait aucune baguette qui le menaçait, comme s'il était en bon terme avec les personnes de la chambre. Severus se retourna vers James._

_« Potter, il faut que je te parle. » dit-il_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? commença James « Et comment m'as-tu trouvé ? »_

_« Oh ! C'est ta charmante épouse qui m'a dit où tu étais. »_

_En un éclair, James avait pris Snape par le cou et l'avait mis au mur. Severus sourit comme un dément, ce qui énerva James._

_« Qu'as-tu fait à Lily ? » cria-t-il_

_« Ta femme va parfaitement bien. Elle s'est simplement perdue et retrouvée dans la chambre où j'étais. Chambre 46 si tu veux vérifier. »_

_James tourna la tête vers Sirius qui compris le message et partit. Severus le regarda sortir irrité. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça soit Black qui aille voir ? Il n'aurait pas pu envoyer Weasley ! Potter l'avait lâché et Severus se frottait le cou. Il avait serré fort le petit lion._

_« Bon maintenant, est-ce que je peux te parler ? Seul ! »_

_James fit un signe de tête et les deux sortirent de la chambre._

_-FbFbFb-_

_Sirius entra dans la chambre 46, s'attendant à trouver Lily en panique ou du moins entouré de mangemort. Sûrement pas assis dans un fauteuil à côté d'un lit où une femme dormait, en train de se frotter le ventre en murmurant des paroles pour le petit être. Sirius essaya de deviner qui était la femme étendue, mais elle lui tournait le dos et il aurait fallu qu'il soit de l'autre côté du lit. Sirius mit une main sur l'épaule de Lily, la faisant sursauter._

_« Est-ce que ça va Lily ? » demanda-t-il quand elle tourna son regard noyé de larme vers lui._

_« Oui, oui. » dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes. « Severus m'a simplement demandé de rester avec sa femme. »_

_« C'est sa femme ! »_

_Tout en parlant, Sirius avait fait le tour du lit pour voir le visage de la fameuse épouse. Quand il la vit, il dut faire appelle à toute sa volonté pour rester impassible. Il avait l'impression que son cœur venait de se briser. Il l'avait cherché pendant presque deux ans. Et tout ce temps, elle était mariée à cet CHOSE. De plus, elle se trouvait dans la maternité, donc elle devait avoir donné naissance à leur enfant. Elle lui avait permis de la toucher, c'était écœurant._

_-FbFbFb-_

_James avait entraîné Snape dans le corridor. Il le regarda durement, attendant de savoir ce qu'il lui voulait._

_« J'aurais besoin que tu me mènes à Dumbledore »_

_« Tu sais où il se trouve, tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour te rendre à Poudlard. »_

_« Écoute Potter, tu crois vraiment que je peux me rendre à Poudlard pour rencontrer l'ennemi du seigneur des ténèbres par les moyens normaux. Je n'ai pas vraiment le goût de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances aujourd'hui. »_

_« Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que ce n'est pas un piège ? »_

_« Je te donne ma baguette et la preuve que vous recherchez depuis si longtemps sur mon implication avec LUI. »_

_James Potter n'était pas un homme stupide, un mangemort ne donnait pas la preuve qu'il était avec Voldemort à moins de vouloir passer à l'ennemi. Et avoir un espion aussi bien placé que Snape serait un atout pour l'Ordre du phénix. Mais pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? C'était Snape et il n'avait jamais pu l'encadrer !_

_« Ça ne sera pas nécessaire Snape ! »_

_Snape ne laissa rien paraître, mais il fut surpris. Potter lui faisait confiance sans rien demander. Il ne comprenait pas, mais il n'allait pas se plaindre._

_« Rejoins-moi demain dans l'arrière boutique de B… »_

_« Non »_

_« Snape »_

_« Ce QG est connu et surveillez depuis deux jours. D'ailleurs je conseille à tous vos espions qui y sont allé depuis deux jours de ne plus retourner devant le seigneur. »_

_James lui jeta un regard surpris. L'ordre était sûr que ce QG était sécuritaire, il y avait tellement de personne qui passait à la librairie que personne ne remarquait ceux qui allaient dans l'arrière. Enfin il croyait que personne n'avait remarqué. James réfléchit pendant une minute._

_« Demain va à Godric's Hollow, c'est un village moldu dans le Sud. Tu remarqueras une petite maison bleue. Entre-y »_

_Snape lui fit un signe de tête et repartit vers la chambre de sa femme._

-OoOoO-

Sacha et Draco étaient dans une salle au troisième étage. Ils attendaient que tout le monde arrive. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Severus était réveillé, et l'ordre se réunissait pour entendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Severus avait demandé à ce que Draco soit présent. Les membres arrivèrent un après l'autre, la plupart jetèrent un regard curieux vers les deux adolescents, les trouvant jeune pour être dans l'ordre. Et puis, Severus arriva accompagné d'Irina, les deux sourirent à leur fils.

Severus avait finalement demandé à Irina si elle voulait reprendre la vie conjugale. Le fait qu'Irina attendait le premier enfant du couple, avait donné le coup de pied au cul que Severus avait besoin pour avouer à sa femme qu'il voulait l'avoir avec lui, qu'il était toujours aussi amoureux d'elle.

Irina se mettrait à la recherche d'une maison dans la semaine. Celle de Severus était trop petite pour quatre personne. Elle avait déjà trouvé un emploi, ne pouvant pas rester inactive bien longtemps. Irina était ce que l'on appelait chez les moldus une pharmacienne, c'est-à-dire qu'elle faisait des potions et onguent qui étaient nécessaire à l'hôpital. Elle avait trouvé un emploi comme assistante à Ste-Mangouste, elle pourrait y travailler jusqu'à son septième mois de grossesse sans problème. Ensuite c'était trop dangereux pour le fœtus. Irina avait pris cet emploi juste pour passer le temps avant l'arrivée du bébé. Après la naissance, elle ouvrirait un magasin comme en Russie. Irina travaillait dans un magasin qui offrait des potions aux sorciers. Ce genre de boutique était très courant en Russie, mais étrangement il n'avait rien de semblable en Angleterre. Pourtant ce n'était pas tous les sorciers qui pouvaient faire des potions.

Dumbledore fut le dernier arrivé. La réunion commença avec les renseignements habituels : les attaques, les morts, les plans…

« Des moldus ont retrouvé le corps d'une femme. » dit Tonks. « Elle a été tuée par un coup de couteau en plein cœur, mais elle portait une robe de sorcier et les policiers ont trouvé une baguette près d'elle. Notre contact à Scotland Yard, Barbara Havers, nous demande d'aller voir si ça ne serait pas une sorcière. »

« C'est une sorcière… » dit Severus

« Quoi ? » dit Tonks surprise

« C'est une mangemort, c'est moi qui l'ai tué pour pouvoir m'échapper. »

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda MacGonagall

Severus ne répondit pas tout de suite, lançant un regard vers Draco. Le serpentard sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge quand il vit les yeux désolés de son parrain. Il devina pourquoi Severus avait demandé à ce qu'il soit là. Draco sentit son voisin lui serrer la main pour lui apporter son soutient. Le serpentard tourna le regard vers Alex qui avait un regard qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez le gryffondor, mais cela réconforta étrangement Draco.

« Narcissa Malfoy » dit Severus

Des cris de surprise furent entendu dans la pièce, puis tous les regards se tournèrent vers Draco. Celui-ci baissa la tête quand la confirmation de ce qu'il avait deviné se confirma. Il était orphelin, il n'avait plus personne. Ses parents n'avaient pas été des enfants de chœur, c'était des vrais salauds, mais malgré tout il les avait aimés.

« Severus, tu ferais mieux de tout nous dire depuis le début. » dit Dumbledore.

Severus commença à conter ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il n'était jamais arrivé à la maison de John Martens, le sorcier qui avait besoin de potion. Il était tombé dans un guet-apens avec six mangemorts (devinez lesquels ?), avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait, il avait été immobilisé et transporté au manoir Malfoy. On l'avait mis dans les donjons et il avait été interrogé et torturé pendant six jours. Les six mangemorts, qui l'avaient kidnappé, étaient ceux qui le torturait. Ils étaient particulièrement sadique et mélangeaient les tortures sorcières et moldues. Ils voulaient savoir où se trouvait Draco et Harry Potter.

« Donc ce n'est pas Voldemort qui a Harry. » dit Dumbledore

« Non, ils ne savent pas où il se trouve. » répondit Severus, remerciant Merlin d'être incapable de rougir. Lui savait où se trouvait Harry.

Severus continua son histoire. La septième journée, ils l'avaient encore interrogé, mais lorsqu'ils l'avaient remis dans sa cellule, le dernier n'avait pas bien refermé la porte. Severus en avait profité pour sortir. Il savait qu'il devait sortir des terres Malfoy pour transplaner. C'est ce qu'il avait essayé de faire, mais Narcissa l'avait retrouvé lorsqu'il arrivait presque à la fin des terres. C'est à ce moment qu'il avait été blessé au torse. Pendant que Narcissa riait de ce qu'elle venait de faire, Severus avait ressorti la dague plantée dans son aine droite et l'avait planté directement dans le cœur de la femme. Quand il fermait les yeux, Severus revoyait le visage surpris de Narcissa.

« Bien je crois que ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Tonks allez voir Barbara et prenez le corps. Organisez tout pour l'enterrement. Les autres faites comme d'habitude. » dit Dumbledore.

Les membres de l'Ordre sortirent, à la fin il ne restait que la famille Snape, Dumbledore et Draco.

« Je n'ai pas tout dit Albus. » dit Severus

« Qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas dit ? » demanda Dumbledore

« La dernière journée, ils m'ont interrogé sous veritaserum, et j'étais trop faible pour le combattre. » (Sur le site de JKR, on apprend que le veritaserum n'est pas infaillible, c'est pourquoi il n'a pas été utilisé pendant les procès des mangemorts.)

« Que vous ont-ils demandé ? »

« Rien de bien important, la plupart je ne pouvais pas le dire comme l'endroit où est le QG. Mais ils ont fini par me demander où se trouvait Draco et s'il était sous un sortilège. »

« Ils vous ont demandé qui avait lancé le sort ? »

« Oui, mais a ce moment j'ai réussi à utiliser l'occlumancie pour contrer les effets. »

« Qu'avez-vous répondu ? »

« Le premier nom qui m'est venu à l'esprit. Celui qui me posait des questions depuis une semaine. »

« Harry »

« Oui »

Dumbledore hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce. Severus regarda son fils et Sacha sut qu'il était encore sous veritaserum quand il avait répondu à la question. C'était une chance qu'il n'ait pas dit son nouveau nom ou que les mangemorts lui demandent où il se trouvait. Draco, lui, bouillonnait de rage, comment avait-il pu dire Harry ?

« COMMENT AS-TU PU ? » cria Draco en s'avançant vers son parrain.

Severus ferma les yeux. Il savait que Draco lui en voudrait, mais il avait espéré qu'il lui ferait sa crise lorsque Sacha ne serait pas là. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait était qu'il ne dise rien qui pourrait affecter son fils.

« Écoute Draco » dit Severus en regardant son filleul.

« TU N'AURAIS PAS PU TROUVER UN AUTRE NOM. MAIS TU LE DÉTESTE TELLEMENT, ÇA DOIT TE FAIRE PLAISIR DE L'AVOIR NOMMÉ. »

Sacha se mit entre son père et Draco, il ne comprenait pas la réaction du serpentard. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait sauter au visage de Severus.

« Draco calme-toi, ce n'est pas de sa faute. »

« BIEN SÛR QUE C'EST DE SA FAUTE ! »

« Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire qu'il ait dit Potter ? »

Draco le regarda, son regard était froid et dur. La dernière fois qu'il lui avait vu ce regard, c'était l'année dernière quand il le regardait.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose par ma faute. »

« Tu le déteste. »

« Non, je l'aimais. »

(NDA : avant que tout le monde crie après moi parce que Draco a dit ces trois mots, je tiens à préciser quelque chose. Je sais que Draco a découvert dans le précédent chapitre qu'il était amoureux de Sacha, mais je vous ferais remarquer que Draco a utilisé le passé. Que Sacha ne le remarque pas, ou plutôt qu'il ne veut pas le remarquer est une autre histoire. Et puis pourquoi je me défends, c'est mon histoire je fais ce que je veux NAN!)

Severus aurait le goût d'assomment Draco, exactement ce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il dise devant son fils. Irina, elle le regarda surprise. Alors comme cela, Draco avait été amoureux d'Harry. On pouvait dire que c'était vraiment l'homme qu'il aimait. Les deux Snape regardèrent leur fils, craignant sa réaction.

Sacha devient blanc tout d'abord, puis ensuite il fut pris d'un rire hystérique. Draco le regarda, pensant qu'il était en train de devenir fou.

« Toi ! Amoureux de Potter, laisse-moi rire ! Vous vous détestez depuis votre première année. »

« Je ne t'ai jamais parlé en mal d'Harry. »

« Tu crois vraiment que les gryffondors ne m'ont rien dit de vos querelles. Ils m'ont dit tout ce que tu lui avais fait aussitôt qu'ils ont vu que je te parlais. Il a fallu que moi et Ginny démolissions tous leurs arguments. Et tout ça pour apprendre que tu l'aimes. Tu as une drôle de façon de montrer ton amour. »

Draco le regarda bouche bée, pourquoi le fait qu'il ait été amoureux d'Harry le rendait si furieux.

« Veux-tu me dire ce qui t'a attiré chez Potter ? Sa personnalité ? Tu ne lui as jamais vraiment parlé. Son physique ? Aimer quelqu'un juste pour son physique on n'appelle pas ça de l'amour, mais un fantasme. Mais peut-être que tu aimais sa célébrité. C'est vrai que d'être le petit copain du survivant t'aurait rendu célèbre. »

« Je t'interdis de dire que j'aimais Harry pour sa célébrité. »

« Et je vais t'apprendre quelque chose… si jamais Voldemort trouve Potter il va s'en foutre comme dans l'an quarante de savoir où tu te trouve. Tout ne tourne pas autour de ta petite personne. »

Sacha le regarda, puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Il se retourna vers le serpentard.

« Ah au fait ! Tu n'auras plus besoin de ma protection puisque ta mère ne peut plus venir te chercher. » dit Alexander en pointant sa baguette sur Draco « Finite Incantatem »

Après le griffondor sortit, laissant un petit dragon très perturbé derrière lui. Celui-ci se tourna vers Irina.

« Que vient-il de se passer ? »

« Vous venez de reculer de plusieurs pas dans le chemin menant au cœur de mon fils M. Malfoy. »

-OoOoO-

Sacha était en colère. Comment Draco pouvait-il dire qu'il l'aimait ! S'il était vraiment amoureux d'Harry Potter, il serait amoureux de lui aujourd'hui ! Le Russe ne regardait pas où il allait et il se retrouva bientôt devant le lac. Il se mit à lancer des pierres dedans, passant sa rage sur l'eau.

« Enfin seul » dit une voix.

Sacha se retourna pour faire face à …

« Ginny! »

« Ça doit faire une semaine que je veux te voir seul, mais tu es toujours avec quelqu'un ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu connais le sort Pointe au Nord. Il y a un sort semblable qui existe pour retrouver une personne. Le seul problème est qu'elle doit être à moins de dix mètres. On l'utilise souvent lorsqu'un enfant se perd. »

Ginny sortit sa baguette et Sacha devina ce qu'il allait se passer.

« Pointe Harry Potter! »

La baguette se dirigea aussitôt vers Sacha.

* * *

Presque vingt page… Je suis en train de m'impressionner… donc je vous dit au début juillet environ pour la suite… Et voici les réponses aux reviews.

**Surimi** : Désolé de me pas avoir répondu dans le précédent chapitre. J'ai eu ta reviews trente seconde après avoir mis mon nouveau chapitre. Et t'inquiète, il ne mourra pas mon personnage principale, je te promet qu'il va devenir un vieux croûton…

**Lilibel **: J'ai vraiment eu peur que tu manques ton bus, merci de me rassurer. Et oui, un petit bébé Snape, je crois que je vais adorer faire de Severus un papa gâteau. Je l'imagine très bien hyper protecteur avec sa femme enceinte…

**Onarluca** : Merci beaucoup, je vais être toute rouge sous ses compliments.

**Ange de un cisme** : Quoi ! Tu es heureuse qu'ils aient un bébé… je m'en serais jamais douté… Tu caches ton jeu très bien (MDR) Et oui, j'ai brisé le maître de potionus… que vu-tu j'ai tendance à briser mes jouets ! Mais regarde il est redevenu sur pied… je brise mes jouets, mais je sais les réparer… NON! Pas le cachot… je veux pas, il n'y a pas de lumière et c'est froid… En plus, tu es méchante tu me laisse même pas mon Siri pour me réchauffé… Méchante! En plus, tu menace mon Siri d'amour comment oses-tu ?

Alors comme cela tu veux qu'Harry se fasse papouiller par Draco… c'est vrai que ça va être drôle. Au fait, j'ai trouvé son animagus… mais je te le dis pas …. Je sais tu veux me tuer ou faire mal à mon petit chien d'amour. Mais Siri est prêt à souffrir pour te faire languir… tu vois comme il m'est fidèle…

Au fait, je m'excuse pour l'erreur d'année… En fait, je savais plus quand il avait réussi à devenir amimagus et ça me disait pas d'aller chercher mes livres pour vérifier… pffff… beaucoup trop loin (bon d'accord derrière moi, mais je vois pas du tout pourquoi tu ris de moi)

Et tu vois, j'ai trouvé une solution pour le sortilège… Plus de sortilège… Bon plus de maman non plus, mais est-ce que tu vas te plaindre de la mort de Mme Malfoy ?

Je t'embrasse et de dis à la prochaine (on va sûrement trouvé un moyen de se voir avant le prochain chapitre… euh… de s'écrire, parce que se voir ça va être plutôt dure)

**Dawn456** : Merci, merci, merci, merci…. (C'est pour aller avec tes « trop » ) La suite n'a pas été très longue… mais il faut pas s'habituer… je vais reprendre mes mauvaises habitudes pour un ou deux mois…

**La rodeuse** : Tu crois vraiment qu'elle ne voudra plus me le prêter si je leur fais mal… Je vais les kidnapper comme cela…

**Love Draco Malfoy** : J'espère que tu as réussi à tenir… je voudrais pas avoir ta crise d'impatience aigu sur la conscience. Pour ce qui est de dessiner mes personnages, je suis désolé, mais je suis peut-être une bonne écrivaine, mais je suis un vrai désastre pour le dessin… je suis capable de rater les bonhommes allumettes tu vois le genre…

**Jenni944** : Je suis sûre que c'est vous qui avez été surpris… c'est pas la première fois qu'Irina est enceinte… Nan! LOL

**Zaika** : Et oui, une petite poupounette pour rendre dingue Harry et Severus…

**Whitangel** : J'avoue la caresse dans le sens du poil marche très bien avec moi (bon d'accord les menaces fonctionnent aussi, mais surtout reste avec les compliments j'aime beaucoup mieux.) Pour les petites erreurs je ne vais pas de frapper, ce n'est pas du tout mon genre… Quoi ? Ah! Cette branche de bois… Non, non c'est pas pour te frapper, c'est juste pour m'appuyer quand je marche… je commence à me faire vieille…

Pour ce qui est des serpents ont m'avais fait la remarque. Mais pour ce qui est de l'expression « le goût de » je vais essayer de moins l'utiliser (regarde je vais être encore plus meilleur )

Harry a gardé sa connections avec Voldy, ainsi que les pouvoirs du mage noirs. C'est seulement que le petit Voldy a fermé sa « tête » pour pas que Harry voit ce qu'il prépare. (Bon en fait, c'est l'auteur qui a décider que Voldy était vraiment tranquille pour l'instant… Je sais pas trop ce qu'il prépare… Il veux pas me le dire )

Pour l'ombre, il y avait des petits indices pour savoir qui c'était… Tout d'abords, il n'y avait que Ginny, Draco ou Blaise qui peuvent entrer dans la chambre (à ce moment-là)… La personne est sorti par la gauche… quand j'ai décrit l'appartement des garçons, j'ai dit que la salle commune des serpentards était à droit et celle des griffondors était à gauche… Donc tu trouves la griffondor et tu trouve la personne (pas trop dur)

Et oui, les deux personnes seront Ginny et Remus (tu as pu voir que Ginny c'est fait, la réaction dans le prochain chapitre)

J'avoue que voir Sirius apprendre qu'Harry est devenu le fils de Snape aurait été hilarante… Mais quand on voit comment il a réagi quand il a vu qu'Irina était marié à Severus…

Comme tu vois Blaise est loin d'être stupide… quoi de mieux de faire croire qu'il sort avec Ginny pour la cause… Il se sacrifie pour l'intérêt des mangemorts… (lol)

**BadAngel666**: Merci et la voici… Et pour notre merveilleux petit couple… c'est pour bientôt…

**Mifibou** : T'inquiète pour me faire complimenter je me plains jamais… J'aime beaucoup trop… Merci d'être un accro…

**Sharo.L.S** : Et oui, tout le petit monde va bien… Pour l'instant (en fait, je n'ai pas l'intention de leur faire du mal, mais je veux te faire peur… ça marche ?) Tu avais bien lu… Sacha n'aime pas ce faire appeler Alex, mais tu remarqueras qu'il y a une seule personne qui l'appelle comme cela et c'est la seule personne que Sacha laisse faire (Draco)… Je me demande bien pourquoi il se plaint pas ? (lol)

**Céline** : Merci et la voici.

**Remus James Lupin** : Euh non! Je vais bien, enfin je crois… Tu penses que je peux être malade, peut-être que je devrais aller voir mon médecin… 104 de fièvre est-ce que c'est normal ? Je crois que je commence à avoir des plaques rouges, non mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? (lol) Non, en fait je vais très bien, mais si tu as lu ma note en début de chapitre, tu sais que le prochain chapitre va retarder… en faites je reviens à mes bonnes vieilles habitudes et je vous fait patienter… Mais pour me faire pardonner, je crois que ma fin n'est pas sadique… enfin je pense, je suis plus très sûre, c'est quoi que j'ai écrit déjà… Quoi j'ai écrit quelques choses! (Comme tu peux le constater, je suis légèrement folle… désolé le manque de sommeil commence à drôlement m'affecter…)

Bon maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses… Tu connais maintenant l'identité de la morte… J'espère que le titre du chapitre ne t'avait pas trop fait peur, après tout tu aurais pu penser à Irina (et je ne vais pas la tuer, mais c'est bien de rester vigilant, je pourrais toujours faire autre chose…) Pas trop déçu par la mort de la mère de Draco… et puis je n'ai pas été trop sanglante quand même… (au fait, est-ce que tu es capable de me dire où j'ai trouvé le nom de Barbara Havers ? Juste une petite question comme cela, je suis curieuse de voir s'il y a quelqu'un qui lit les même livres que moi)

Je sais pas si maintenant tu sais ce que Remus va attendre comme conversation entre Ron et Hermione… Et c'est pour le prochain chapitre… avec la réaction de Ginny…

C'est vrai que Blaise/Ginny avaient l'obstacle Voldy, mais je m'étais dit qu'il était intelligent le petit Blaise… Donc on donne l'idée à Pansy qu'il est avec Ginny pour avoir des informations… Il se dévoue à la cause des mangemorts, il est prêt à couché avec l'ennemi (bon ils n'ont pas encore couché ensemble, mais tu comprends le principe)

Le nom de famille de Eltsine n'est pas sorti de mon imagination. Une fois que j'ai décidé de faire de la femme de Severus une Russe (comme ça c'était normal que personne n'avait entendu parler d'elle depuis 17 ans, elle était loin) j'ai voulu trouvé un nom de famille qui sonnait Russe. Donc j'ai fait une petite recherche sur Internet pour trouver des personnalités Russe… Et donc j'ai trouvé ce bon vieux Boris Eltsine (président de la fédération de la Russie de 91-99) J'ai pris le nom de famille et puis j'ai demandé un prénom russe à ma sœur (elle est folle des prénoms et de leurs histoires dont elle m'aide quand je cherche un prénom pour un personnage) Et voilà Irina Eltsine est née.

Sacha a encore un lien avec Voldemort… et comme l'auteur que je suis ne veux pas le faire arriver pour l'instant (elle trouve que Sacha est déjà bien occupé avec ses sentiments), elle a décidé de penser qu'il avait fermer son esprit à Harry pour pas que le survivant voir ce qu'il préparait… (Et non, je n'en ai pas parlé avant)

Au début, je voulais vraiment qu'il n'y ai seulement Remus et Ginny qui soient au courant pour Sacha, mais ensuite j'ai pensé que Ginny ne pourrait pas le cacher toute sa vie à Blaise. Comme j'ai l'intention de que l'épilogue se situe quelques années après Poudlard, je ne suis dit qu'il pourrait être au courant à ce moment-là. Pour ce qui est de Dumbledore… il y a déjà plusieurs chapitres, j'avais dit dans une reviews à une personne (t'inquiète ce n'était pas la tienne) qu'il y allait avoir trois personnes qui allaient le savoir pour Sacha (Draco, Ginny et Remus) et qu'une autre personne allait le savoir, mais malheureusement elle ne serait pas dans la possibilité de le dire à quelqu'un (elle meurt quoi !) Donc je te laisse deviner qui est cette personne…

J'avais complètement oublié Peter (mais pourquoi ce rappeler de ce rat), mais regarde je l'ai pas oublié cette fois, il était dans la chambre d'hôpital…

Severus cache très bien ses bouteilles pas vrai, mais avec un fils comme Sacha, il n'a pas trop le choix… Il est curieux le petit griffy… Et quand j'ai voulu qu'Irina boit, c'est seulement la vodka qui m'est venu à l'esprit (pourtant moi je suis du genre à boire de la tequila lol) Une Russe ne peux pas boire autre chose…

Merci pour me pardonner pour avoir blesser Severus (Bon je crois pas que tu vas dire la même chose maintenant que tu connais une partie de ses blessures…) Et puis, j'ai hâte qu'Irina ait un petit bedon pour pouvoir faire devenir complètement gaga le maître des potions.

Bon, maintenant, je passe au félicitation… tu sais que tu es géniale…Bon tu doit te demander pour quoi… En fait, j'ai trouvé ton idée d'animagus très interessante et je me demande pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé… En fait, il y a quelques temps j'avais eu l'idée pour montrer que Sacha était vraiment un Snape à part entière de lui faire faire un patronus qui prendrait la forme de l'emblème des Snape (un loup)… J'ai désidé de laisser tomber cette idée, ça ne disait pas de faire arriver des détraqueurs… Donc ton idée de loup noir, je l'ai adorée. Pour l'animagus de Sacha je cherchais un félin ou quelque chose qui lui ressemblait parce que je trouvait que ça allait bien avec mon personnage, mais je trouvais qu'une panthère ce n'était pas très courant en Écosse… Alors quand tu en vois eu, tu te pose tes questions… Et puis c'est vrai que le loup va très bien avec son caractère… alors un gros merci…

**Felly** : Merci beaucoup… Tu auras d'autre renseignement sur Irina dans les chapitres suivants. Et pour le couple Draco/Sacha… je sais qu'ils viennent de reculer, mais je promet un grand pas en avant pour le prochain chapitre.

**Louvegrise** : Le petit Sacha ne devrait plus résister longtemps au charme de notre Draco national… Pour ce qui est de la réaction d'Irina au fait de prendre Harry comme fils. En fait, Severus lui a compté l'histoire avant de lui dire qui était le garçon, alors comment pouvait-elle laissé ce pauvre petit chou même si c'était le fils de James… Et puis Irina n'aimait pas vraiment James, mais elle ne le détestait pas comme Severus le détestait.

**Snape Black Rose** : Et voici la suite, plus besoin de frapper. Et puis, quand tu frappe, évites la main droite si tu veux avoir le chapitre suivant. (lol)

**Etenia** : Merci. La famille va s'agrandir, ils vont être trop chou Severus et Harry avec le bébé.

**Archangel.gaia **: Merci beaucoup… Pour le bébé je garde la surprise…Est-ce que Severus qui a raison ou Irina ? Il va seulement avoir un seul bébé, pas de jumeau. Comme tu as vu il y a quelqu'un qui le sait pour Sacha… Il n'y aura pas beaucoup de personne qui va le savoir, il ne seront pas tous au courant… Sacha va rester dans la famille Snape, et il va être un Snape à part entier…

**Shina The Black Angel** : J'adore rendre les lecteurs dépendant de mon histoire. Merci.

**Mini pouce** : J'espère que la fin de ce chapitre n'est pas trop sadique, surtout que tu vas devoir entendre pour la suite. Et puis, les fins sadiques j'adorent, j'aime vous laisser sur une intrigue et que vous vouliez savoir ce qui va arriver…

**Edge** : Harry n'a pas été au secours de Severus pour la raison qu'il ne savait pas ou il se trouvait. Et puis, il s'est réveillé deux jours après la disparition de Severus et personne à Pré-au-lard n'avait vu le professeur disparaître. Lorsqu'il est allé au secours de Sirius par exemple, il pensait qu'il était au ministère… Et puis, Sacha est plus réflechi qu'Harry l'était, il pense un peu avant d'agir…

Et désolé pour le quart de page consacré au RAR, surtout que les reviews augmente à chaque chapitre… Mais cette fois-ci tu es là.

**Tinkerbell Snape** : Est-ce que ta review était vraiment complète ? Merci de ne pas avoir quoi ? f… De toute façon de rien ça m'a fait plaisir (lol)

**Val76420** : De rien, j'espère par contre que tu seras capable d'entendre pour la suite… Et puis, si tu es patiente je promets un grand pas dans le petit couple que tout le monde attend…

**Thealie** : Alors réponse à ta grande question… Enfin je vais répondre pour moi, je sais pas pour les autre. Dans une histoire, il faut qu'il se passe quelque chose car si tout est rose c'est plate. Souvent on lit pour sortir de notre vie quotidienne. Et quel meilleur moyen que de mettre des épreuves dans les jambes de tes personnages pour faire de l'action… Et je suis désolé de t'apprendre que je vais faire souffrir d'autre personnage avant la fin de l'histoire. (lol) Mais peut-être pas physiquement…

Tu peux l'appeler Harry ou Sacha, pour moi c'est la même personne. Je n'utile que Sacha dans mon histoire parce que je considère que pour lui Harry Potter est mort.

**Severafan** : Promis je vais continué mon histoire jusqu'à la fin. Moi aussi je veux voir la fin de cette histoire…

**Vif d'or** : Merci beaucoup… et oui, il y en a deux d'heureux… et puis il va être tout mignon Severus avec un bébé.

Cr**ystal d'avalon **: Irina et Severus vont faire en sorte qu'il se sente dans la famille, malgré qu'ils ont un enfant… Et puis, Sacha va tombé rapidement amoureux de l'enfant… (la première fois qu'il va voir le nouveau bébé)

**Corail Zaarea** : Severus n'est pas du tout de ton avis… Il a fallu que je l'attache pour pas qu'il aille d'étripé.. (lol) Lui personnellement se serait passé de se faire amoché pour l'apprendre… Si tu as lu la note en début de chapitre, tu dois le savoir qu'il y aura d'autre souvenir du couple… Pour ce qui est du bébé, je garde la surprise, mais il va n'en avoir qu'un seul.

**Kitycat **: Sev ne mourra pas (enfin pas tout de suite… mais non c'est juste pour te faire peur…)

**Lily **: La voici la suite…et puis la fin est pas trop dure… vous allez être obligé d'attendre pour avoir la réaction de Ginny…Nan nan nan …

**Tama** : Ma fic est un vrai drogue, elle te prend par surprise et puis tu ne peux plus la quitter… Maintenant tu sais qui est mort… j'espère que tu n'es pas trop triste par la mort de la mère de Draco. Harry va revoir ses violeurs, en fait ils vont se faire prendre vers le printemps… par Sacha et Severus… Tu vas savoir qui a entendu la conversation dans le chapitre suivant… mais il y a un indice pour le savoir… regarde de quel côté la personne sort et si tu te souviens comment est fait l'appartement tu devrais le trouver. Quand Remus le sera pour Sacha, il va le dire à Sacha et Severus (donc Irina aussi) mais il ne le dira pas à personne d'autre… (donc il le dira pas à Dumbledore) Tes questions ne sont pas idiotes, j'adore répondre à vos questions (et vous me donnez des idées parfois avec vos questions, parfois aussi je précise quelques choses dans le chapitre suivant quand plusieurs personnes n'ont pas compris) et puis ta reviews est pas longue. (si tu veux voir une reviews longue va voir ceux que m'a envoyer Remus James Lupin… la dernière avait trois page environ)

**Hisoka** : Les méchants mangemorts lui ont fait très mal, mais il s'en est sorti, puis il a tué la méchante mangemort… T'inquiète on va venger Sev plus tard… Niak niak niak… La relation Draco et Sacha va bientôt se développer…

**Petite grenouille** : Severus n'a pas entendu ce qu'Irina lui avait dit, mais elle l'a répété alors maintenant il le sait… Il va être un papa… Merci beaucoup d'aimer ce que je fais…

**Misspotter95** : Continue à me le dire que je suis super, ça me fait toujours plaisir… J'espère que tu seras patiente pour la suite…

**Satya** : Que de réclamation, mais ça me fait plaisir de te faire plaisir…

**Lune d'Argent** : Comme tu as vu, il m'a pas eu à le dire à Ginny… (la réaction de la gryffondor dans le prochain chapitre et tu vas savoir comment elle a déviner aussi.) Draco aussi va finir par le savoir (en voyant le dos de Sacha) Pour ce qui est de Ron et d'Hermione pour l'instant je n'ai pas l'intention de faire qu'il soit au courant. Il a fallu que je fasse des choix dans les personnes au courant pour la vérité… Je voulais que Sacha garde sa nouvelle vie et pour cela il ne faut pas qu'il y ait trop de personne au courant…

**Samaëltwigg** : Merci beaucoup… Pour ce qui est du baiser de Draco… en fait il ne l'a pas embrasser… Draco s'est sauvé avant de le faire (oui, oui, je le jure… relit le passage) Comme Draco n'a pas fait le geste, Sacha se rend compte qu'il aurait peut-être aimé qu'il le fasse… Par contre, si Draco l'aurait embrasser Sacha l'aurait repoussé (comme tu le croyait) sans se poser de question. Ce qui aurait un peu mit un froid entre les deux garçons et peut-être comprmis leur relation…

Un chapitre par jour, tu crois pas que tu en demande beaucoup là… (lol)

**Saphira Dragon Princess**: Et oui, mais comme ça, cela fait une histoire intéressante pas vrai…

**Sahada **: L'héritage ne lui a pas donner des pouvoirs spéciales, mais une puissance plus importante… Il est plus fort, et sera plus fort que Voldemort (et Dumbledore). L'enfant d'Irina aura le même héritage à l'adolescence… Par contre, l'enfant sera pas aussi puissant que Sacha, car Sacha était déjà un sorcier puissant (venu de la famille Potter). Il n'y a pas d'héritage des Potter…

**Titi-anaelle-malfoy** : Une nouvelle lectrice… je te souhaite la bienvenue et suis heureuse que mon histoire soit de ton goût.


	12. De découverte en découverte

Il est présentement 0h30, je viens de finir de travailler et je voulais absolument vous mettre ce chapitre avant d'aller rejoindre mon lit... Je travaille encore demain matin à 7h. Au secours! Je vais avoir gros max 5h de sommeil. Dis-moi pourquoi j'ai travaillé ce soir. Ah oui! C'était du temps suplémentaire et je suis payé temps et demi. Je savais qu'il y avait une bonne raison. Donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et moi je vais rejoindre le pays des rêves.

* * *

Et oui, vous n'êtes pas en train de rêver, c'est un nouveau chapitre. Je crois que plusieurs attendait la réaction de Ginny… (et moi qui arrête pour plus d'un mois, je suis le diable en personne pas vrai) J'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire parce que j'ai eu de la difficulté à le faire. J'ai eu cette insidieuse maladie que l'on appelle le syndrome de la page blanche. Maladie très répandue chez les écrivains, elle les fait légèrement paniquer et leur fait croire qu'ils n'ont aucun talent. Quand de plus, la maladie s'attaque à une écrivain déjà complètement névrosé c'est la panique. . J'attends toujours avec autant d'impatience vos commentaires. 

Je passé le cap de trois cent reviews. Auteur en train de sauter partout, ce faisant regarder par son petit chien qui doit ce dire qu'elle est complètement folle. Quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fanfiction je ne croyais pas me rendre à trois cent. Je vous aime! Pour vous remercier de votre fidélité, il y aura trois one-shot qui seront mit sur le site. (Trois cent reviews trois one-chot je crois que tout le monde a compris le lien) J'espère qu'ils seront de votre goût. Ils arriveront durant la semaine.

* * *

CHAPITRE XI

De découverte en découverte

-OoOoO-

**CLAC**

Sacha eut l'impression que sa tête fit trois tours sous la claque de Ginny. Elle n'y était pas allée de main morte. La rouquine avait dû s'entraîner sur ses frères, ce que ça faisait un mal de chien. Mais il l'avait bien mérité.

« COMMENT AS-TU PU ? TOUT LE MONDE TE CHERCHE DEPUIS LE MOIS D'AOÛT. ILS SONT TOUS INQUIET POUR TOI. ET TOUT CE TEMPS LÀ, TU ÉTAIS À CÔTÉS DE NOUS ! À QUOI AS-TU PENSÉ ? »

« À moi »

« Quoi ? »

« À MOI ! Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, qu'à ma survie. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai été complètement égoïste. »

« Que t'est-il arrivé Harry ? »

« Harry Potter est mort au mois de juillet. N'essais pas de le retrouver en moi. »

« Harry n'a pas complètement disparu ! »

« IL N'EXISTE PLUS ET NE REVIENDRA JAMAIS ! »

Sacha se laissa tomber au sol et mit sa tête sur ses genoux. Ginny s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur. Sa colère retomba en le voyant. Avant de lancer le sort, Ginny n'était pas encore complètement sûre que Sacha était Harry. Mais il avait tellement de chose que Sacha faisait comme Harry : sa façon de voler, la manière dont il mordillait sa plume, le fait qu'il appelait Parkinson le bouledogue. Et puis quand il avait reçu l'héritage des Eltsine, Irina avait semblé surprise qu'il le reçoive, pourtant s'il avait été son fils, il aurait été normal qu'il reçoive son héritage. Mais Ginny avait commencé à se poser des questions quand elle avait entendu une conversation entre Severus et Sacha. Elle s'était questionnée quand Severus avait dit qu'il aurait aimé être son véritable père et qu'il l'avait fait souffrir auparavant. Ginny voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé à Harry pour qu'il devienne Sacha Snape.

« Sacha, je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à Harry. » dit Ginny comprenant que pour le jeune homme, Harry Potter et Alexander Snape n'était pas la même personne.

« Ne me demande pas cela Gin ! »

« J'ai besoin de comprendre ce qui est arrivé ! »

Sacha releva la tête pour regarder la sorcière. Quand il parla, Ginny n'eut pas l'impression qu'il la regardait, comme s'il revivait encore ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Quand Ginny entendit ce qui lui était arrivé, elle regretta presque de lui avoir demander.

« Il fallait que je passe par un parc pour faire une commission que tante Pétunia m'avait demandée. Je l'ai trouvé étrangement vide, puis j'ai vu six hommes. Quand ils m'ont vu, ils se sont approchés menaçant. Au début, ils pensaient que j'étais un moldu, mais ils ont vu ma cicatrice. C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris que j'avais devant moi six mangemort. Ils ont commencé à me battre, puis il en a un qui a dit qu'il avait toujours rêvé de voir si j'étais un bon coup, que j'avais un cul qu'il adorait essayé. Et c'est ce qu'ils ont fait tous les six, chaque fois qu'ils avaient terminée, ils faisaient une cicatrice en forme d'éclair dans mon dos. »

Ginny pleurait en regardant le regard vide de Sacha. Pourquoi il fallait toujours qu'il arrive malheur à Harry.

« Après je suis retourné à la maison de mon oncle. C'est lui qui m'a trouvé dans la cour et qui m'a ramené dans ma chambre. C'est Severus qui m'a trouvé ensuite. Quand j'ai dit que je ne voulais plus être Harry Potter, il m'a fait une proposition. Une semaine plus tard je suis devenu Alexander Snape et je n'ai pas regretté mon choix. »

Sacha sembla revenir à Poudlard et regarda Ginny. Et maintenant, il allait perdre sa nouvelle vie. Pourtant, il aimait être le fils d'Irina et de Severus. Et de plus, il allait devenir le grand frère de quelqu'un. Il ne voulait pas redevenir Harry Potter.

Ginny avait vu le visage de Sacha devenir maussade. Maintenant qu'elle était au courant qu'allait-il arriver ? Si elle le disait à Ron et Hermione, ils le diraient à Dumbledore et tout redeviendrait comme avant. Elle n'avait jamais vu Harry aussi heureux que depuis qu'il était Sacha. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas eu un début d'année tranquille.

Ginny s'assit au sol devant Sacha. Que devait-elle faire ? Serait-elle capable de le garder pour elle ? Ne pas faire d'allusion à Harry ?

« Tu es heureux ? »

Sacha regarda Ginny et sourit.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis aimé pour moi pas parce que je suis Harry Potter. Et puis, j'ai une famille. »

« C'est bien que tu sois heureux parce que je crois que tu vas rester Sacha pour le reste de ta vie. »

Sacha la regarda.

« Tu ne diras rien ? » demanda-t-il

« Je veux juste que tu sois heureux. Et si c'est d'être Sacha Snape, je vais me convaincre qu'Harry Potter est mort. »

Sacha la regarda, puis se releva rapidement et la prit dans ses bras, la faisant tournoyer. Ginny se mit à rire. Sacha la déposa au sol, puis les deux s'assirent au sol, le dos appuyer sur un arbre. Ginny lui jeta un regard en coin. Sacha la regarda.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il

« Ça me fait drôle de penser que tu t'entends avec Malfoy. »

Sacha se raidit en repensant à ce que Draco avait dit. Ginny se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait.

« Tu t'es disputé avec Drake ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Draco est amoureux d'Harry Potter. »

Ginny le regarda les yeux ronds, sans parler.

« Je ne comprends pas. » continua Sacha. « Il le déteste depuis la première année, il ne le connaît pas. Il ne peut pas aimer Harry. »

« On dit qu'il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine. »

« Non, il ne peut pas aimer Harry. »

Ginny sourit devant le besoin qu'avait Sacha de ne pas croire que Draco pouvait être amoureux du survivant.

« Tu sais que tu es jaloux de toi-même. »

« JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUX. »

« Si tu le dis Sacha. »

-OoOoO-

Severus regarda sa femme les yeux ronds. Draco regardait Irina, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait avec Alex.

« Pourquoi le fait que j'ai été amoureux d'Harry a fait enrager Alex ? » demanda Draco

« TU ES AMOUREUX DE SACHA ! » dit Severus

« Il n'a pas entendu que tu avais été amoureux du survivant, mais que tu ÉTAIS amoureux d'Harry. » dit Irina

« TU ES AMOUREUX DE SACHA ! »

« Donc, il est jaloux. J'ai une chance. »

« TU ES AMOUREUX DE SACHA ! »

« Je ne connais pas ses sentiments pour vous M. Malfoy ! »

« VOUS ALLEZ FINIR PAR ME RÉPONDRE ! » cria Severus

Draco et Irina se tournèrent vers un Severus très énerver d'être ignorer.

« Oui ? » dit Irina

Severus vit une étincelle d'amusement dans les yeux de sa femme. Elle s'amusait à ses dépens. Par merlin ! Elle allait le rendre cinglé. Par merlin, qu'il l'aimait.

« Depuis quand es-tu amoureux de mon fils Draco ? »

« Je crois depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu, mais j'ai compris mes sentiments quand il est tombé dans la grande salle. »

« Comment ça Sacha est tombé dans la grande salle ! » dit Severus paniqué.

« C'est vrai. J'ai oublié de te le dire. » dit Irina, s'attirant le regard noir de Severus.

« Tu as oublié de me dire que mon fils a eu un malaise. »

« C'est rien. Il a seulement reçu son héritage. »

« Son héritage ? » dit Severus sans comprendre « SON HÉRITAGE ! Tu veux dire qu'il a reçu l'héritage des Eltsine ! Oh Putain ! »

« Oui, moi aussi je n'y avais pas pensé. J'ai activé l'héritage il y a un mois maintenant. Depuis il apprend à fonctionner avec sa nouvelle puissance. »

« Il s'est passé beaucoup d'autre chose pendant que j'étais dans le coma et que tu ne m'as pas dit. »

« Non rien d'autre. Mais je croyais que c'était évident que Draco était amoureux de Sacha. Quoique… »

« Quoique quoi ? »

« Mais rien mon petit loup. »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme cela. »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'adore vos armoiries M. Snape. »

Draco les regardait se parler le sourire aux lèvres. C'était une relation comme cela qu'il voulait. Ses parents ne s'étaient jamais aimés, ils n'avaient été ensemble que parce que Voldemort voulait que ces mangemorts aient une descendance. Une fois qu'ils avaient eu leur fils, ils n'avaient plus jamais partagé la même chambre. Les seules fois où Draco les voyait ensemble, était lorsqu'ils devaient sortir en société. Irina et Severus se regardaient tendrement, même en pleine dispute.

« Tu veux bien finir ta phrase. » dit Severus

« C'est simplement que lorsque l'on parle de sentiments amoureux tu es loin d'être une lumière. »

« Je ne suis pas si pire que cela. »

« Veux-tu que je te rappelle ce que j'ai dû faire pour que tu comprennes que j'étais amoureuse de toi ? »

« Non, ça va ! Même si j'en garde un très bon souvenir. »

« Mais moi j'aimerais bien savoir ! » dit Draco.

-OoOoO-

_La pièce du manoir était remplie de mangemort, tous portant le masque. Ils revenaient d'un raid dans un village moldu. Quelques moldus avaient été tués, mais leur cible principale était un sang de bourbe qui résidait dans ce village avec sa famille. Cela avait été un vrai massacre. Bellatrix s'en était donné à cœur joie avec la petite dernière, une petite fillette blonde comme le blé de cinq ans._

_Severus en avait assez. Quand il était devenu mangemort, il croyait aux idéologies de Voldemort. Il était si jeune et croyait que les sangs purs étaient vraiment supérieurs. Maintenant il ne le croyait plus vraiment, surtout quand il voyait ce que ces « collègues » faisaient aux « gentils ». Est-ce que parce que l'on était supérieur, l'on devait les tuer ainsi ? Il y avait des mangemorts qui aimaient beaucoup trop faire souffrir leur victime. C'était vraiment malsain._

_Severus ne participait plus à aucune attaque depuis six mois, depuis son mariage avec Irina. Voldemort voulait vraiment que la jeune femme ait un héritier, il n'aurait pas fallu qu'elle devienne veuve trop rapidement. Malgré le fait qu'il n'ait pas assisté à l'attaque, Severus n'avait rien raté. Le seigneur des ténèbres voulait toujours voir les attaques qu'il faisait faire à ses mangemorts. Donc à leur retour, Voldemort mettait leur souvenir dans une pensine et regardait le raid avec délectation._

_Une fois le spectacle terminé, Voldemort renvoya tous les mangemorts sauf les haut placé : Snape, Malfoy, Parkinson. Malfoy enleva son masque qui avait encore du sang d'une de ses victimes dessus._

_« Vous avez réussi à avoir les informations que je voulais ? » demanda Voldemort._

_« Nous savons maintenant que c'est une certaine Olivia Brown qui a repris les rechercher de Flint » dit Malfoy._

_« Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver où elle se trouve. » continua Parkinson « Il nous faudrait aussi la potion que Snape devait faire pour la contrôler. »_

_« T'inquiète tu l'auras ta potion. » dit Severus amère. « J'ai presque fini, j'ai trouvé comment la faire fonctionner. »_

_« C'est très bien messieurs. » dit le seigneur noir. _

_À ce moment, une ombre entra dans la pièce attirant le regard de Snape. La personne était petite et plutôt rondelette. Elle portait le masque, donc Severus ne put savoir qui c'était. Par contre, Severus était sûr de ne pas l'avoir déjà vu dans le repaire. Severus reconnaissait les silhouette des personnes qu'il connaissait, faculté très pratique quand vous faites parti d'un groupe où tout le monde porte un masque._

_« Oh mon petit espion. » Dit Voldemort d'une voix joyeuse. « Laissez-nous messieurs. »_

_-FbFbFb-_

_Irina regardait son époux qui dormait sur le divan. Six mois. Aujourd'hui cela faisait exactement six mois qu'elle était mariée. Depuis son mariage, elle avait appris à connaître son mari. Extérieurement c'était un homme froid et rigide, mais quand il était seul avec elle, il devenait doux et souriant. Il était si beau quand il souriait. Est-ce que l'on pouvait tomber amoureuse d'un sourire ?_

_Irina avait eu des petits copains pendant ses études et elle avait cru qu'elle les avait aimés, mais ce n'était rien comparer à ce qu'elle ressentait pour Severus. Cela avait commencé tout doucement en passant du temps avec l'ancien serpentard. Elle avait commencé par le trouver de plus en plus beau, comme si le fait de le connaître lui faisait voir de la beauté chez l'homme. Ensuite, elle commença à s'ennuyer quand elle ne le voyait pas pendant la journée. Son corps entier s'embrassait au moindre frôlement de Severus. Irina pouvait le sentir arriver dans une pièce, comme si son corps en entier vibrait quand celui de Severus arrivait près d'elle._

_Mais en six mois, Severus ne l'avait jamais touché. Il dormait sur divan depuis leur mariage. Il ne l'avait même jamais embrassé. Irina n'avait jamais eu à faire les premiers pas avec un garçon. Tous ses anciens amoureux avaient compris avec ses regards et ses allusions. Mais Severus ne semblait rien voir, pourtant elle savait qu'il était amoureux d'elle, il lui avait dit. Ne sachant pas comment faire, Irina avait décidé de lui montrer d'une manière qu'il ne pourrait pas ignorer._

_C'était pourquoi, elle se tenait là, dans l'encadrement du salon, ne portant qu'une nuisette bleu nuit qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Ses cheveux bourgogne étaient détachés et descendaient librement jusqu'au milieu du dos. Elle se savait irrésistible et elle comptait bien là-dessus._

_Irina s'assis sur le divan, au niveau du torse de Severus, et lui caressa doucement la joue. Severus papillonna des yeux. Aussitôt qu'il reconnut sa femme, il se redressa._

_« Irina, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il la voix angoissée._

_« Rien »_

_Irina leva la main pour lui caresser la joue. Puis elle s'approcha doucement et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Severus. Irina eut l'impression qu'il y avait un feu d'artifice dans ses veines au contact de l'homme. Au début, Severus, pris par surprise, entrouvrit les lèvres et approfondi le baiser, serrant contre lui la jeune femme. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit le gémissement d'Irina que Severus repris ses esprits. Il s'écarta de la jeune femme._

_« Irina que fais-tu ? »_

_« Ça s'appelle un baiser. »_

_« Irina » dit Severus irrité_

_« Écoute Sev, je n'ai jamais eu à faire les premiers pas. Les quelques personnes que j'ai connues, on toujours vu les signes que je leur envoyais. Mais cela fait plus d'un mois que je t'envoie des signes et tu ne semble pas comprendre. »_

_« Que veux-tu me faire comprendre ? »_

_« Je t'aime » murmura Irina_

_« Tu QUOI ? » dit Severus d'une voix où l'espoir vibrait légèrement. « Ne joue pas avec moi Irina, tu ne peux pas être amoureuse de moi. Ce n'est que de la reconnaissance. »_

_« Ce n'est pas de la reconnaissance ! » dit-elle d'une voix claire. « Je suis capable de faire la différence avec l'amour. »_

_Severus regarda le visage buté de la Russe. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait éclater, l'espoir le faisant battre à toute allure. Irina en profita pour l'embrasser encore une fois, passant ses mains dans les cheveux noirs de l'homme pour l'attirer plus près d'elle._

_« Je t'aime Severus Snape. » dit la jeune femme contre ses lèvres._

_« Irina ! »_

_« Par merlin ! Ne peux-tu pas croire une fois dans ta vie qu'une personne peut être tomber amoureuse de toi ? Je te jure que ce n'est pas de la reconnaissance. Si je n'étais que reconnaissante, je ne rêverais pas toutes les nuits de toi. Et je peux t'assurer que l'on n'est pas en train de parler dans mes rêves. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de me suivre dans la chambre pour que je puisse découvrir ce que tu caches sous ce pyjama. »_

_Severus la regarda dans les yeux pendant quelques instant. Il sembla y trouver ce qu'il y cherchait puisqu'ensuite, il se leva tout en soulevant sa femme dans ses bras. Et tout en l'embrassant, il se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher._

-OoOoO-

Sacha poussa un soupir de soulagement en entrant dans son appartement. Draco n'était pas dans leur salle commune. Il ne voulait pas voir Draco. IL avait essayé de ses convaincre que sa réaction était irrationnelle, mais il était tellement déçu. Il se sentait trahit par le serpentard, comme si le fait qu'il soit amoureux de son lui d'avant l'avait fait descendre du piédestal où Sacha l'avait placé. Il avait cru qu'au moins Draco ne serait pas comme tout le monde et qu'il serait insensible au survivant. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire que Draco soit amoureux d'Harry ? Sacha savait que Draco ne serait jamais en couple avec Harry. Personne n'aurait jamais le cœur du survivant, seul le cœur de Sacha était à prendre. Et de toute façon, présentement, Sacha avait beaucoup trop peur pour se permettre de tomber amoureux. Mais son cœur ne semblait pas être du même avis que sa raison, il se serrait à la seule pensée de Draco dans les bras d'un autre homme.

Sacha s'endormi presque en sentant l'oreiller sous sa tête. Il ne dormit pas longtemps, bientôt le même cauchemar vient le hanter. Il n'avait parlé à personne des cauchemars qu'il faisait à toutes les nuits, même Severus pensait qu'il n'en faisait plus. Il revivait son viol à toutes les nuits et se réveillait toujours en criant. Par contre, cette nuit avait été différente, les six violeurs avaient tous le visage de Draco. Il savait que Malfoy n'aurait jamais fait de mal à Harry, mais tout s'était mélanger dans sa tête. Sacha aurait voulu que tout soit moins compliqué. Il aurait aimé être attirer par une fille, tout serait plus simple. Jamais une fille ne lui aurait fait ce qu'ils lui avaient fait.

Sacha se leva et alla prendre une douche, comme si l'eau pouvait faire partir les images qui le hantaient. Les premières nuits qu'il avait passé à Poudlard, il s'était réveillé après un cauchemar et avait voulu aller dans les bras de Severus, comme lorsqu'il était chez le professeur. Mais les bras de son père était loin et Sacha avait été retrouvé du réconfort sous l'eau. Il s'était frotté comme s'il se sentait encore sali par l'acte des mangemorts. Les journées qui avaient suivit le viol – lorsqu'il était encore chez son oncle – Harry avait fait la même chose. Il sortait de la douche avec la peau rouge vive d'avoir été trop frotter. Ensuite, Vernon criait après parce qu'il passait trop de temps dans la salle de bain, que c'était malsain.

Quand il revient dans sa chambre, Sacha trouva Draco assit sur son lit. Le serpentard lui jeta un regard inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » dit Sacha d'une voix dur.

« Je t'ai entendu crier. »

Sacha eut le goût de se frapper la tête sur les murs. Il avait oublié de jeter le sort de silence sur sa chambre. Il fallait vraiment qu'il pense à en jeter un permanent.

« Ce n'est rien simplement de mauvais souvenir. Ça va aller maintenant, alors aurevoir. »

Draco avait baissé le regard vers le sol, il n'osait pas regarder le gryffondor. Le serpentard ne dormait pas quand il avait entendu le cri de Sacha. Comment aurait-il pu trouver le sommeil en sachant qu'Alex était en colère contre lui ? Quand il était arrivé dans la chambre, il avait entendu le bruit de la douche et avait décidé de rester pour parler avec Sacha. Il voulait que l'autre homme lui reparle, mais il n'avait pas pensé que le gryffondor serait si craquant.

Les cheveux noirs du garçon étaient encore humides de sa douche. Il portait simplement un pantalon de pyjama, c'était la première fois que Draco le voyait torse nu. Le gryffondor avait une musculature d'athlète et aucune pilosité ne venait masquer le torse du garçon. Sacha n'avait qu'un chemin de poil qui partait de son nombril pour descendre sous la ceinture, un chemin vers le paradis. La peau de Sacha avait été dorée par le soleil et présentement des gouttes d'eau y construisaient des chemins. Draco aurait tout donné pour être une goutte d'eau. Sacha était tout simplement magnifique et c'était pourquoi Draco regardait le sol. S'il avait gardé le regard sur le gryffondor, il n'aurait pu cacher son désir pour le Russe.

Mais en regardant le sol, Draco ne vit pas le dos du Russe quand celui-ci prit un chandail dans son armoire. Sacha regarda Draco, il ne voulait pas s'expliquer tout de suite avec celui-ci, son rêve était encore trop frais à sa mémoire.

« Tu devrais retourner te coucher Malfoy. » dit Sacha d'une voix plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Je suis désolé. » dit Draco, heureux de voir en levant les yeux que le Russe portait un chandail.

« De quoi ? »

« De t'avoir déçu. Je ne comprends pas ta réaction, mais je ne veux pas que l'on se dispute pour si peu. »

« Donc, tu considère ton amour pour Potter comme pas grand chose. »

« Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. Je crois que j'ai aimé profondément Harry. »

« Tu as aimé ! » dit Sacha d'une voix surprise. «Tu ne l'aime plus ! Qu'a-t-il fait ? »

« Rien du tout ! Simplement j'ai rencontré un Russe buté et depuis je ne vois que lui. »

Sacha se figea sous la surprise, avait-il bien compris ? Draco se leva et profita de la surprise d'Alex. Il avança vers le gryffondor et l'embrassa doucement passant une main derrière la nuque de l'homme pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Sacha eut un frisson de plaisir en sentant les lèvres de Draco sur les siennes. Mais son rêve était beaucoup trop ressens et des images se mirent à défiler. Sacha eut peur et repoussa Draco.

« NON »

Draco le regarda, il ne sut identifier ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux du gryffondor. Tout c'était passé en une seule seconde. Draco avait senti le frisson de Sacha, mais comme le Russe l'avait repoussé, il crut que s'était du dégoût. Personne ne l'avait jamais rejeté et Draco se défendit de la seule manière qu'il connaissait.

« J'espère que tu ne crieras plus pour le reste de la nuit. Je veux dormir. » dit Draco d'une voix dure.

Sacha regarda Draco sortir. Il avait vu le regard que lui avait jeté le serpentard. Il avait surtout vu Malfoy revêtir le masque qu'il portait toujours devant lui l'année dernière. Sacha s'appuya sur un mur et se laissa glisser au sol. Il prit ses jambes dans ses bras et y appuya sa tête. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il ne voulait pas le repousser, mais les images avaient été si forte. Et maintenant qu'allait-il arriver avec Draco ? En le repoussant, avait-il perdu un ami ?

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues du Russe. Il avait sûrement perdu Draco, mais s'était mieux pour le serpentard.

-OoOoO-

Ronald Weasley cherchait sa meilleure amie dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il venait d'aller voir à la bibliothèque où il avait été sûr de la trouver, mais la magicienne n'y était pas. Depuis trois jours, Ron essayait de trouver une occasion pour parler seul à seul avec Mione, mais elle était toujours avec quelqu'un. Il était bien décidé à la voir, il voulait absolument avoir une réponse à sa question.

C'est à un détour d'un couloir que Ron tomba sur Hermione. Celle-ci avait plusieurs livres en équilibre précaire dans les bras. Ronald eut un sourire attendri en la voyant, elle ne changerait jamais. Il s'approcha et prit une partie des livres, Hermione lui fait un sourire de reconnaissance.

« Merci Ronald. » dit-elle

« Où vas-tu avec tous ses livres ? »

« À la salle commune, je veux commencer ma révision pour les examens. »

« Mione, tu sais que nous sommes au mois de novembre. »

« Bien sûre que je sais quelle date nous sommes. Mais si je ne commence pas tout de suite je serais débordé au mois de mai. »

Ron eut un sourire indulgent. Personne ne pourrait la changer et Ron ne la voulait pas autrement. C'est comme cela qu'il l'aimait.

« Je voulais justement te voir pour te demander quelques choses. »

« Que veux-tu savoir ? »

« Est-ce qu'une potion de guérison peut laisser des cicatrices ? »

Hermione regarda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela ? »

Ron regarda autour d'eux pour voir s'ils étaient seul. Il n'y avait personne dans le corridor, mais il y avait la porte d'une salle d'ouverte, la classe de DCFM. Remus Lupin était en train de corriger des devoirs qu'il avait donnés aux deuxièmes années. Il releva la tête en reconnaissant la voix des amis d'Harry, ils ne devaient pas être très loin puisqu'il entendait parfaitement ce qu'il disait.

« Bien, c'est que j'ai vu quelqu'un avec des cicatrices. »

« Ron, il se peut simplement que cette personne n'est pas pris de potion. Ça arrive souvent avec des enfants de moldus. »

« C'est Alexander Mione. Tu crois vraiment que sa mère ne l'aurait pas soigné ! »

« Non, tu as raison. La seule explication est qu'elles ont été faites magiquement ou que la blessure était très profonde presque mortelle. »

« Quand tu dis magiquement, tu veux dire comme celle d'Harry. »

« Oui, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi Sacha aurait une blessure magique. Où se trouve-t-elle ? »

« Dans le haut de son dos. »

Remus lâcha sa plume sous le coup de la surprise. Celle-ci roula jusqu'au sol. Se pouvait-il…

« Ce n'est pas tout, je trouve étrange leur forme. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est des éclairs comme la cicatrice d'Harry. »

Remus se releva de sa chaise. Il sortit dans le couloir. Ron et Hermione sursautèrent quand ils le virent arriver devant eux.

« Professeur Lupin ! » dirent-ils en même temps.

« Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre votre conversation. Les cicatrices de M. Snape, ça ne serait pas six éclairs sur le haut de son dos. »

« Oui, c'est exactement cela. » dit Ron

« Elles sont récentes ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas. Elles sont blanches. Vous savez pourquoi Alexander a ces cicatrices ? »

« Rina m'avait parlé d'un groupe de mangemort qui sévissait en Russie. » dit Remus en pensant rapidement (mais il n'était pas un marauder pour rien) « Ils signent leurs attaques avec des marques en formes d'éclair. Je ne savais simplement pas que M. Snape avait été l'une victimes. »

« Il aurait été attaqué par des mangemorts. » dit Hermione d'une voix sceptique.

« On ne change pas d'école sans raison Miss Granger. Désolé j'ai à faire. »

Remus se dirigea rapidement vers les cachots. Le regard des deux gryffondors lui brûlant le dos.

-OoOoO-

Blaise sortit de la salle commune des Serpentards pour entrer dans l'appartement de son meilleur ami. Il trouva d'ailleurs celui-ci assit dans un fauteuil, les yeux fixés dans le vide.

« Hey Drake ! Tu ne serais pas où se trouve Sacha ? »

« Et pourquoi je serais où est Snape ? » dit Draco d'une voix dure.

Blaise se figea sous la surprise. Draco ne parlait jamais de Sacha avec cette voix froide et dure. Blaise avait presque été jaloux de l'entente entre Draco et Sacha, il avait été le seul ami de Draco pendant tant d'année. Mais il se doutait que Malfoy était amoureux du gryffondor.

Blaise se rappelait la première fois qu'il avait vu Draco. C'était pour le huitième anniversaire de l'héritier Malfoy. Blaise avait été invité au manoir Malfoy comme une vingtaine autre enfants. Blaise avait toujours été un enfant solitaire et c'était ses parents qui l'avaient obligé à aller à la fête de Draco. On ne refuse pas l'invitation d'un Malfoy. Donc après une heure, Blaise avait réussi à s'éclipser pour aller s'isoler. C'est à ce moment qu'il avait rencontré Draco. Pendant que tous les enfants jouaient à l'extérieur, Draco lisait un livre dans la bibliothèque. C'est à partir de cette minute que Blaise était devenu le meilleur ami de Draco.

Aujourd'hui, les deux garçons s'entendaient toujours aussi bien, mais ils s'apprêtaient à faire la découverte d'autre chose. Les deux se trouvaient sur le chemin qui les amèneraient à une vie de couple. Ils seraient toujours amis, mais ils se verraient moins souvent et une autre personne allait prendre la place la plus importante dans leur vie. Blaise aurait voulu que la vie amoureuse de Draco soit facile. Il n'avait pas connu des parents démonstratifs. Il espérait simplement que Draco allait être capable de baisser les barrières qui entouraient Sacha.

« Depuis quand es-tu en colère contre Sacha ? »

« Je ne suis pas en colère ! »

« Et bien, c'est que ça lui ressemble drôlement ! »

« Je crois que je dégoûte Alex. »

« Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour le dégoûté ? »

« Je l'ai embrassé. »

Blaise en eut la bouche bée. Il se doutait que Draco commençait à avoir des sentiments plus tendres pour Sacha, mais il ne croyait pas que c'était rendu si loin. Et lui qui voulait dire à Draco d'y aller doucement s'il ne voulait pas que Sacha se sauve.

« Tu l'as QUOI ? Par merlin Drake, tu es allé beaucoup trop vite. Sacha a des mauvaises… AIEEEEEEEEEEEEE! »

Blaise était plié en deux et se tenait le poignet gauche. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait la douleur de sa marque. Et il fallait que ça lui arrive devant Draco. D'ailleurs celui-ci fronça les sourcils, se leva rapidement et tira sur la manche de la robe de sorcier de Blaise. Dévoilant ainsi la marque de Voldemort.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda Draco.

« Mais rien du tout. »

« RIEN DU TOUT. TU ES MARQUÉ ! »

« Ce n'est rien Drake. »

« Je ne comprends pas. S'il y a bien quelqu'un contre la mentalité de Voldemort c'est toi. »

Blaise soupira et alla s'asseoir sur le sofa. Il était arrivé au moment qu'il aurait voulu éviter. Mais comment avait-il pu croire qu'il serait capable de cacher cela à Draco Malfoy ?

« Je n'ai pas eu le choix Drake. Ta mère est arrivée avec Tu-sais-qui. Je tiens encore à la vie, donc j'ai accepté la marque. »

« Quand ? »

« La journée où tu t'es sauvé de chez toi. »

« C'est de ma faute. »

« Bien sûr que non. Il aurait fini par venir me trouver, mes parents sont mangemort. Ce n'était qu'une questions de temps. »

« Peut-être mais plus tard. Tu aurais pu trouver une solution pour ne pas l'être. »

« Draco, je peux être plus utile en étant un mangemort. Je n'aurais peut-être pas été capable de m'opposer à tous comme tu le fais. Moi, je m'oppose dans l'ombre. »

« Tu es un espion. »

« Bien sûr que je suis espion. » dit Blaise en lui souriant.

-OoOoO-

Sacha était dans les appartements privés de son père. Le gryffondor avait voulu trouver refuge dans un endroit où il sentait en sécurité. Il était pelotonné dans un fauteuil, un livre de potion ouvert dans les mains. Son père était derrière son bureau en train de corriger des devoirs, la plume courant joyeusement pour inscrire des remarques cinglantes sur le travail de ses élèves. Severus n'avait posé aucune question à Sacha quand il l'avait vu arriver légèrement paniqué dans ses appartements. L'ancien mangemort n'avait jamais été bon pour faire parler les autres et Irina était parti visiter des maisons. Severus avait surveillé son fils du coin de l'œil et l'avait vu se détendre tranquillement en lisant.

Quand de légers coups furent frapper à la porte de l'appartement, les deux Snape se regardèrent. Personne ne venait jamais voir Severus. Sacha se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Il trouva de l'autre côté le professeur Lupin. Celui-ci regarda quelques secondes le gryffondor, puis le serra dans ses bras.

« Harry ! »

Severus se leva quand il entendit Remus. Sacha s'était tendu dans les bras du loup-garou.

« Lupin, il faut vraiment que tu te fasses soigner. La personne qui est devant toi n'est pas Potter. »

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Remus sans faire attention à Severus

Remus avait éloigné Sacha, mais le tenait toujours par les épaules. En regardant les yeux du loup-garou, Sacha sut que ça ne servirait à rien de mentir. Remus Lupin était sûr de son coup.

« Je vais bien Moony ! » dit Sacha

Pendant quelques secondes, Remus avait eu un doute, mais Sacha Snape n'avait aucun moyen de connaître le surnom que lui avait donné Sirius. Irina l'avait toujours appelé Mus, jamais Moony. Donc le jeune garçon qui se tenait devant lui était vraiment Harry.

Depuis la disparition d'Harry, Remus se sentait seul et coupable. Comme Sirius, il avait promis à James de toujours prendre soin d'Harry et il avait failli à sa promesse. Déjà que la mort de Sirius lui avait donné un grand coup, la disparition d'Harry l'avait démoralisé. Extérieurement, le loup-garou semblait bien aller, toujours souriant et sympathique avec ses élèves et les autres professeurs. Mais lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul dans son appartement, Remus retrouvait ses mauvais souvenirs et ses pensées désespérées.

Remus voulait des explications, mais il était trop heureux de savoir qu'Harry allait bien pour en vouloir à l'adolescent.

« Je crois que vous me devez des explications tous les deux. » dit Remus en refermant la porte.

-OoOoO-

Le temps était maussade et gris. Une pluie torrentielle tombait sur le comté de Wiltshire. Ce qui était normal pour un enterrement. Il devait avoir une loi qui disait qu'il devait toujours faire mauvais pour des funérailles. Mais pourtant, Sacha se rappelait qu'à l'enterrement de Sirius (Harry n'avait pas pu y aller, trop dangereux pour lui d'après Dumbledore) la journée avait été une des plus chaude de l'été. Comme si les cieux étaient en joie d'accueillir son parrain.

Sacha regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personne pour les funérailles de Narcissa Malfoy. Draco se tenait droit, seul à l'avant, la tête haute, arrogant et fier. Sacha avait les yeux fixés sur le dos du serpentard, cela faisait maintenant cinq jours depuis que Draco l'avait embrassé. Cinq jours que Draco lui faisait la gueule, cinq jours qu'il ne lui parlait plus.

Le mage semblait avoir fini la cérémonie puisque Sacha vit le cercueil descendre doucement dans le trou. Draco se tourna et se dirigea vers la calèche qui l'entendait, passant à côté de Sacha en lui lançant un regard froid. Alexander soupira, il savait que c'était mieux ainsi mais ça lui faisait si mal. Sacha s'apprêta à partir, mais sa mère l'arrêta. Elle fit un signe à Severus de partir et elle attendit que tout le monde soit parti pour parler.

« Tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il t'arrive ? » demanda Irina

« Rien du tout. »

« Sacha mon cœur, ne me ment pas. Tu n'es plus toi-même depuis quelques jours. »

« Tout va bien maman. »

« Si tout va bien, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi Draco et toi êtes en froid. »

« On s'est simplement disputé, cela arrive à tout le monde. »

Sacha se retourna pour aller rejoindre son père, mais Irina lui prit le bras.

« Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas remarqué les regards que tu lui lances quand il ne regarde pas. Tu es amoureux de lui. »

« Pas du tout. »

« Oh que oui. Et si je devine bien, tu sais qu'il est amoureux de toi. Tu peux me dire pourquoi si vous vous aimez tous les deux, vous ne vous parlez plus. »

« Il mérite mieux que moi. »

Irina regarda son fils. Elle savait que ce qu'il avait vécu laisserait des marques chez le jeune homme. Mais elle croyait fermement que Draco pourrait panser ses blessures.

« Tu n'as pas à penser que tu n'es pas assez bien pour lui à cause de ce que tu as vécu. »

« Mais ce qui m'est arrivé change tout. Draco mérite d'avoir quelqu'un qui n'aura pas peur au moindre frôlement. Comment pourrions-nous construire une relation alors que je ne pourrais peut-être jamais le laisser me toucher ? »

« Sacha laisse-lui la chance d'essayer »

« Non, il m'a seulement embrassé et je l'ai repoussé. Je ne veux même pas penser à ce que je ferais si cela va plus loin. J'aime Draco et c'est pourquoi nous ne serons jamais ensemble. Je veux qu'il soit heureux et ça ne sera pas possible avec moi. »

Sacha partit en laissant Irina seul. Celle-ci soupira.

« Une vraie tête de mule. Tout comme son père. »

Irina releva la tête vers le ciel.

« Et je parle de toi James. Même Severus est moins têtu. »

-OoOoO-

Le temps passa doucement à Poudlard. La neige vient recouvrir le parc annonçant l'arrivée de l'hiver. La relation entre Draco et Alexander ne s'était pas amélioré malgré le temps qui avait passé. Draco ne parlait plus au jeune Snape, toujours offusqué par la réaction de Sacha à son baiser. Et Blaise n'avait pas réussi à lui expliquer pourquoi le gryffondor avait réagi comme cela. Plus les semaines passaient, plus Alexander déprimait. Il avait beau pensé que Draco serait plus heureux sans lui, Sacha devait se battre avec lui-même pour ne pas aller lui dire ses sentiments.

Surtout que depuis deux semaines, Draco commençait à se rapprocher d'un serdaigle de septième année. La jalousie rongeait le gryffondor et c'est avec soulagement qu'il vit arriver les vacances; le serdaigle allait dans sa famille pour Noël. Il n'allait pas rester grand monde pour les fêtes cette année. Une dizaine de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle restait, Draco était le seul Serpentard restant. Chez les Gryffondors, une grande partie des sixièmes et septièmes années restaient. Sacha et Ginny devaient passer la journée de Noël avec les parents du Russe, Irina ayant préparé une surprise.

Depuis leur conversation à l'enterrement de Narcissa, Irina essayait de faire entendre raison à son fils. C'était pourquoi elle avait décidé de demander conseils auprès de Severus, Remus et Ginny en cette première semaine de vacance.

Quand Irina avait appris que Ginny et Remus savaient la vérité, elle avait eu peur de perdre son fils. Mais Mus l'avait rassuré, il voyait bien que Sacha était plus heureux ainsi et c'était tout ce qui contait pour lui. Il voulait simplement ne pas être écarter de la vie du garçon. Mais Sacha lui avait dit qu'il serait toujours comme un oncle pour lui et que s'il le voulait bien le Russe aimerait bien le considérer comme son parain.

Irina explique la situation au petit groupe. Leur expliquant pourquoi Sacha ne voulait pas montrer ses sentiments et leur disant qu'elle avait tout fait pour le faire changer d'idée. Les quatre étaient dans les appartements de Severus.

« Voyons voir si j'ai bien compris. » dit Ginny « Ça fait un mois que vous savez que Sacha et Draco sont amoureux l'un de l'autre. Mais Sacha croit qu'il ne pourra jamais avoir une relation normale donc il a rejeté Draco. »

« C'est cela. » dit Irina

« Au moins maintenant je sais pourquoi Draco fait la gueule à Sacha. Un Malfoy rejeté n'a pas un bon caractère. » dit Ginny

« J'ai bien essayé de le faire changer d'idée, mais il est une véritable tête de mule. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de nous ? » demanda Remus

« Une solution. »

« Vous n'arriverez jamais à faire entendre raison à Sacha. » dit Ginny « Quand il croit que ce qu'il fait peut aider quelqu'un, rien ne peut le détourner. »

« On ne peut pas rien faire, il est en train de dépérir. » dit Severus

« La seule personne qui peut le faire changer est Draco lui-même. » dit Ginny.

-OoOoO-

Sacha était dans sa salle commune, assis sur le sofa, un livre dans les mains. Depuis une heure, il essayait de le lire, mais cela devait faire cent fois qu'il lisait le même paragraphe. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Sacha entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il releva la tête pour la redescendre rapidement quand il reconnut Draco, essayant de faire croire qu'il lisait.

Draco s'arrêta quelques secondes devant la porte pour regarder Sacha. Le Russe concentré sur son livre manqua le regard décidé que portait sur lui le serpentard. Regard qui l'aurait sûrement fait détaller comme un lapin. Draco s'approcha du gryffondor et lui enleva le livre des mains.

« Hey ! J'étais entrain de lire. »

« Tu le liras plus tard. »

Sacha regarda Draco. Le serpentard ne lui avait pas parlé depuis un mois et il se demandait ce qui avait changé. Draco avait un regard que Sacha ne lui avait jamais vu : décidé, confiant et avec autre chose qu'il ne put identifier. Draco s'approcha doucement du gryffondor.

« Ginny n'a dit quelque chose de bien intéressant. » dit Draco à l'oreille du Russe, heureux de le voir frissonner en sentant le souffle du serpentard sur sa joue.

« Quoi ? » demanda Sacha en fermant les yeux. Draco était beaucoup trop près.

« Que j'avais toutes mes chances avec toi. » chuchota Draco dans l'autre oreille du Russe.

Draco ne laissa pas Sacha réagir et posa ses lèvres sur celle du gryffondor. Sacha oublia ses résolutions sur sa relation avec le serpentard. Il avait tellement rêvé que Draco l'embrasse de nouveau. Il était moralement beaucoup trop faible pour le repousser. Un mois qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé, un mois que Draco n'avait pas été près de lui. Les mains de Sacha se retrouvèrent sur les hanches de l'autre homme et il l'approcha de lui. Draco mit ses mains autour du cou de Sacha. La langue de Draco taquina les lèvres du Russe pour demander le passage, Sacha céda rapidement en laissant échapper un gémissement.

Toute bonne chose à une fin et Draco finit par laisser le Russe. Sacha plongeant dans les yeux de Draco et y vit un désir brut y étinceler. La peur lui noua le ventre. Il n'aurait pas dû répondre au baiser. C'était une chose d'être embrassé, cela en était une autre d'aller plus loin.

Draco remarqua la panique qui s'emparait du gryffondor. Il voulait savoir ce qui lui faisait si peur. Ginny était venu le voir dans la salle commune des serpentard (Blaise lui avait donné le mot de passe), elle lui avait dit que Sacha était amoureux de lui. Il avait commencé par lui rire au nez, mais avait fini par l'écouté quand elle lui avait dit que Sacha n'allait pas bien depuis un mois. Il lui avait demandé pourquoi le gryffondor l'avait rejeté s'il était amoureux de lui, mais Ginny lui avait dit que c'était à Sacha de lui dire.

« Pourquoi quand je t'ai embrassé la dernière fois, tu as eu l'air dégoûté ? » demanda Draco en caressant sa joue du dos de sa main.

« C'était de la peur Drake. »

« De quoi as-tu peur ? »

Sacha se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

« Personne ne te l'a dit ? »

« Non. »

« C'est dur à dire et je ne sais pas si je serai capable. J'ai peur car à chaque fois que tu vas m'embrasser, je sais que tu voudras que ça aille plus loin. Mais à chaque fois que tu poseras la main sur moi, c'est d'autre main que je vais voir. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Sacha se retourna pour regarder Draco.

« J'ai suivi mon père en Angleterre parce qu j'avais peur à chaque coin de rue chez moi. J'ai été violé cet été. »

Draco fut choqué. Comment quelqu'un avait-il pu faire cela à Alex ? Une rage sans nom couru dans ses veines, s'il avait la personne qui avait fait ça devant lui. Draco regarda le Russe se déplacer pour retourner sur le sofa. Draco s'approcha et lui caressa les cheveux. Sacha serra ses bras autour de Draco, collant sa tête sur le ventre du serpentard.

« Tu mérites d'avoir une relation qui sera plus facile. »

« Je ne veux pas d'une relation facile, c'est toi que je veux. Je t'aime Alex. »

Sacha releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Mais si je veux jamais avoir… » Sacha rougi « de relations sexuelles avec toi. Je ne crois pas que j'accepterai que tu… que quelqu'un… enfin me fasse ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Je ne crois pas que tu vas vouloir une relation platonique toute ta vie. »

« Personne ne sait ce qui va passer quand nous serons rendues à ce moment-là » dit Draco en lui caressant le visage. « Tu as peur de ce que nous ne savons même pas. Qui te dit que tu seras… comment dire… en dessous ! Je t'aime et nous allons aller à ton rythme. Pour l'instant être dans tes bras est tout ce que je demande. »

Draco baissa la tête pour capturer les lèvres d'Alexander. Ensuite il fit pleuvoir des baisers légers sur le visage du Russe.

« J'ai besoin de l'entendre Alex. »

Alexander plongeant ses yeux dans les perles bleues du serpentard. Il savait ce que Draco lui demandait. Lui dire allait tout changer. Mais il ne voulait pas passer d'autre semaine sans lui.

« Je t'aime Drake. » murmura-t-il.

Draco eut un sourire éblouissant. Il murmura avant de capturer les lèvres de l'autre homme :

« C'était si difficile que cela ? »

-OoOoO-

* * *

**Sealunis** : Oui, Ginny est la plus forte. Ta curiosité va être satisfaite. Voici le nouveau chapitre 

**Zaika** : La voici la suite. Et je sais je suis un vrai démon… En fait, j'ai deux magnifique petite corne sur la tête.

**Satya** : Et oui, je vous ai laissé pour plus d'un mois… Et vous l'auriez pu l'avoir plus tard si je n'étais pas sorti de ma phase « je ne suis plus inspiré »… Mais il faudra s'habituer je vais reprendre mes habitudes et ne publié qu'une fois par mois environ. Comme au début de l'histoire… À moins bien sûr d'être tellement inspiré que le chapitre s'écrit en moins d'une semaine. (mais j'y conterais pas trop, mon travail me prends beaucoup de temps.)

**Fanli** : C'est une véritable jouissance (et oui, je t'assure) de vous faire des fin comme cela. J'adore vous faire languir et je crois bien que sadique est mon deuxième prénom (lol).

**Xyrae** : C'était exactement ce que je voulais que vous pensiez quand j'ai eu l'idée du titre. Je trouvais comique que tout le monde s'inquiète pour Irina quand on découvre que c'est Narcissa. Je suis heureuse de voir que mon histoire te plait. J'essai le plus possible de respecter le caractère de chaque personnage, même si je crois que quelque fois je n'y arrive pas. (en fait c'est plus facile avec ceux que l'on ne connais pas, mais comme cela je n'ai aucun mérite) J'espère que tu as aimé le nouveau chapitre, surtout que mon petit couple en est finalement un.

**Onarluca** : Je voulais que ça soit Ginny. Normalement, c'est toujours Hermione qui découvre tout, alors je voulais faire changement. Notre petite Miss je sais tout n'est pas infaillible. Heureuse de voir que tu aime toujours…

**Mifibou** : Tu as bien raison, ils sont compliqués ses mecs. Mais j'y pense comme c'est moi qui écrit l'histoire, ça veut dire que c'est moi qui est compliqué…. Ah je comprends maintenant pourquoi je suis célibataire. (lol)

**Elisa** : Merci beaucoup, la meilleur jamais lu, tu vas me faire rougir…. Mais il faut surtout pas arrêter j'adore le rouge. (lol)

**Miss Potter 95** : Les compliments me font rougir aussi, mais j'ai toujours adorer le rouge. Et puis, j'adore trop les compliments alors je vais être capable de passer par dessus le fait que tout le monde me prends pour un feu de circulation (lol) Elle est très maligne la Ginny et je l'adore comme cela… Et puis il faut bien quelqu'un d'intelligent dans la famille Weasley (lol)

**Shina The Black Angel** : Moi! Sadique! Pas du tout! (lol) Non en fait je le sais parfaitement que je suis une sadique et fier de l'être. La suite est enfin arrivé

**Yuki-chan**: Merci beaucoup et je suis heureuse d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice. Pour la réaction de Draco, je crois que tout le monde ont hâte de la voir…. Encore quelques chapitres.

**Mini Pouce** : J'espère que la réaction de Ginny t'a plu… Et pour la première rencontre entre Draco et Sacha si tu savais comme j'ai eu de la difficulté à la faire. En fait je suis rester trois semaine bloqué dessus… Et voici ton cadeau pour tes examens, tu as aimé.

**Dawn 456** : Le mot sadisme? Non pas du tout, connaît pas… Je devrais ? (lol) J'espère que tu n'as pas fait une crise de cœur quand tu as vu ta boîte… Je voudrais surtout pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience .

**Edge** : C'était le but de vous faire peur…

Et maintenant il ne reste plus que Draco soit dans la confidence et tout sera presque parfait.

J'adore répondre aux questions et j'avoue que quelques fois elle m'ont donné des ideés.

**Ange de un cisme** : Alors que pourrais-je te dire ? Je sais très bien que tu attendais ce chapitre avec impatience… Non c'est vrai, je pourrais peut-être porté plainte pour harcèlement. On sait jamais peut-être qu'il vont me prendre en pitié. Moi pauvre petite écrivaine qui se fait harceler par une lectrice pour avoir le chapitre suivant.

Tu es déjà au courant pour l'animagus et regarde tu m'as même pas eu à me le demander. Tu vois des fois c'est payant de lire les autres reviews. Mais pas tout le temps, il y a des questions que je ne réponds pas à personne.

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plait et qu'il t'a fait te poser plein de question que je ne répondrais pas avant le prochain chapitre… (lol)

Bon je crois bien que je vais te laisser à tes vacances, amuses-toi bien ! Pense pas trop à ton Dieu à oreille bizarre et mon Siri s'ennuie de toi.

Ah oui! J'oubliais… Drake te pardonne de lui avoir couru après avec si peu de … classe! .

**Mily Black** : Impatiente! Pas vrai ! Mais c'est seulement la preuve que l'histoire t'intéresse alors je vais le prendre comme un compliment. Maintenant que ceux qui devait le savoir sont au courant (il ne reste plus que Draco) JE vais me mettre plus sur les couples… Et puis, j'ai un maitre des potion à faire devenir gaga du ventre de sa femme… (lol)

**La rodeuse** : Pour Draco, ça devrait être encore dans quelques chapitres (pour le mois de Mars environ dans l'histoire et là on est en décembre)

Tu crois vraiment que le kidnapping n'est pas une bonne idée… Et merde! C'est que je suis déjà allé les chercher… Je vais essayer de les rapporter, j'espère qu'elle ne sait pas que ces personnages on disparu… (MDR)

**Snape Black Rose** : Mes mains te remercie infiniment… Elles avait peur pour elle… (lol)

**Thealie** : Moi méchante avec Draco… ouais j'avoue je suis coupable… Mais après le faire souffrir je lui offre l'homme de sa vie, il devrait me pardonner.

**Titi anaelle Malfoy** : Et oui, ça mon plus gros défaut… arrête mon histoire en pleine action… Mais j'aime tellement cela…

**Shada** : De rien ça m'a fait plaisir.

Pour le serpent, c'est prévu pour cadeau de Noël. (alors le prochain chapitre)

Et merci beaucoup pour le compliment. J'adore de plus en plus me plonger dans cette histoire. Elle me hante de plus en plus (ce qui est un bon signe chez moi, d'ailleurs mes meilleurs idées je les ai eu en conduisant, vraiment bizarre .)

**Petite grenouille** : Je crois bien que Sacha a dû doublement s'expliquer dans ce chapitre avec Ginny et Remus qui sont au courant. J'espère que tu as aimer la réaction de Ginny, je l'imaginais très bien donner cette claque à Sacha.

**Jenni 944** : Comme c'est toujours Hermione qui trouve tout dans les histoires, je voulais que ça soit quelqu'un d'autre. Elle n'est pas parfaite la petite Hermione, et puis il fallait bien montrer que les Weasley était intelligent…

**Lucy-hp** : Je crois bien que tu devras attendre mi-juillet, mais j'espère que le résultat a valu l'attente. Moi aussi j'avoue avoir hâte de faire devenir complètement gaga Sacha et Severus devant le ventre rond d'Irina. (Et c'est pour bientôt elle est rendu à presque cinq mois de grossesse donc elle commence a avoir un petit ventre)

J'espère que la réaction de Ginny t'a plu. J'ai adoré l'écrire, je crois que j'ai même entendu le son de la claque (lol)

**Louvegrise** : J'avoue que c'est exactement ce que je voulais que vous pensiez en voyant le titre du chapitre… Je sais, je suis méchante. Mais j'arrivais pas à trouver un titre puis celui-ci n'est venu et je l'ai trouvé trop beau pour changer… .

J'avoue que je développe pas beaucoup la peine de Draco dans ce chapitre. La mort de sa mère lui fait de la peine, mais en plus il a la réaction de Sacha a encaissé. J'aurais pu développé dans la mois qui a passé pendant lequel Draco et Sacha ne se parle pas. Mais il aurait fallu encore plus de temps pour que j'envoie le chapitre. Je n'avais pas trop d'idée.. Peut être si je décide de récrire cette histoire un jour. (mais ça ne sera pas avant qu'elle soit fini) Et j'avoue aussi que Draco saute rapidement sur Sacha quand il apprend qu'il est en fait amoureux de lui. J'aurais pu le faire patienter un peu, mais je voulais que ce chapitre-ci finisse sur la déclaration de Sacha.

Pour ta question, tu voulais savoir pourquoi Sacha avait fait cette réaction à Draco. Il est déçu. Comprends-le, il commençait à tombé amoureux de Draco et il apprend que celui-ci est amoureux d'Harry Potter. Et il est Harry et il ce rappelle très bien que leur relation n'est pas celle que l'on sentant à avoir avec quelqu'un qui est amoureux de vous. Donc Sacha en vient à penser que Draco est comme tous les autres et qu'il aimait Harry parce qu'il était le survivant. Donc il est déçu… J'avoue que la réaction est vive, mais en amour rien n'est vraiment rationnelle pas vrai.

Et oui, c'était exactement cette conversation là. Et comme tu vois Remus a rapidement fait le rapprochement avec Harry. Il est trop fort mon Moony

J'ai une petite idée pour le nom du bébé. Comme avec Sacha, j'ai eu l'idée du surnom avant celui du prénom… J'ai une petite vérification à faire (savoir si le nom qui se rapporte au surnom se donne pour les filles et les garçons) Et le surnom que je trouve mignon est Micha, et oui encore du Russe. Je ne pouvais pas passé à côté.

J'avoue que je suis fier de mon sort pour trouver Harry. Je m'étais dit que souvent ce qui a de plus simple est souvent le plus efficace. Et puis, c'est un sort si simple que personne (je parle ici des autres personnages) ne vont y penser. Et de plus j'ai eu l'idée en retournant chez moi , tout en conduisant… D'ailleurs mes meilleurs idées je les ai au volant, vraiment étrange .

À la prochaine

**Alinemcb54** : Merci beaucoup et bienvenue dans mon monde… j'espère que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de ton impatience.

**Remus James Lupin** : Et oui, j'ai osé prendre plus d'un mois de repos. Bon je crois pas que je suis plus reposé, je suis incapable de m'arrêter je crois. Mais au moins mes cernes ne sont plus là, j'ai quand même réussi à dormir un peu plus.

Par chance que ça te dérange pas que je prenne mon temps pour les chapitres, parce que je crois que je vais revenir au rythme que j'avais dans les premiers chapitres (donc environ un par mois). Je suis bizarre comme fille, je suis beaucoup plus occupé l'été quand je serais supposer être en vacance que pendant l'hiver. Le seul temps que j'ai pour écrire c'est lorsque je travaille de nuit, et ça c'est quand la nuit est tranquille et que je n'ai pas trop de travail.

Je connais très bien Patricia Cornwell (vient d'ailleurs d'acheter son dernier livre). J'ai moi-même boudé l'auteur quand elle a osé tué Benton. Mais je lui ai pardonné avec son avant dernier livre (Bâton Rouge), où elle a fait revivre Benton… Par contre, je crois pas que JK a l'intention de faire la même chose avec Sirius. Je crois bien que elle, elle l'a vraiment tué (snif snif)

**Désolé pour mon explication avec Dumbledore, je crois vraiment que la fatigue m'affectait beaucoup plus que je le croyais. En clair, Dumbledore va le savoir pour Sacha, mais va mourir pas longtemps après, donc ne pourras pas faire quelques choses. Donc oui, Dumbledore va vraiment mourir. Je sais pas encore comment tout à fait.**

**Il n'y a aucune emblème dans les livres de JK, ça vient de ma petite tête. J'aurais du mieux m'expliquer. Comme tu as pu le constater le loup est sur les armoiries de la famille Rogue (la petite réflexions d'Irina), mais tout cela est une pure fiction de ma part.**

**Comme tu vois, j'ai encore intégré Peter dans le souvenir. (Je peux pas dire que je l'aime, mais il s'impose à moi dans les souvenirs) Moi aussi, je me suis poser la question pourquoi les anciens mangemorts ne semblaient pas savoir que Pettigrow était un des leurs. Et tu as vu mon explication. **

**Je te donnerais pas d'indice pour savoir le sexe du petit bébé à venir… Mais je crois bien qu'Irina est plus intuitive que son mari (et moi qui avait dit que je le dirai pas .) Je crois que j'ai même trouvé le nom (ou plutôt le surnom), il me reste que quelque petite vérification à faire. Le prénom sera Russe, si tu te pose la question.**

**J'ai mis Sacha comme batteur à cause de la réflexion d'Olivier. Je crois que nous sommes plusieurs à y avoir penser. Et puis, ma sœur venait d'écouter les films, donc ça ne faisait pas longtemps que j'avais entendu la remarque d'Olivier.**

**Le mois des morts est le mois de novembre et non octobre. Mais tu n'étais pas loin (lol). En fait, le premier novembre est la fête des morts, et donne ainsi le nom au mois. Je crois que je connais cette expression parce que je suis née dans le mois de novembre. On m'a toujours dit que j'étais née dans le mois le plus déprimant, et pourtant je suis une vrai petite pile électrique. (lol)**

**Au fait, je crois pas que les caprices vont marché pour avoir des chapitres à toutes les semaines… Mais tu as bien fait d'essayer, on sait jamais (lol)**

**Comme tu vois, tout a bien fini pour mon petit couple… Bon d'accord, je crois pas qu'il soit au bout de leur peine, mais pour l'instant ça va mieux. (lol)**

**À la prochaine**

**Le gouyou sauvage** : Le sens du titre était que Severus était de retour en pleine forme (même si c'était plutôt dans le chapitre 9 pour de vrai), donc le retour d'un père… Et la mort de Narcissa (qui est la mère de Draco). Donc, je ne ferais pas de mal à la famille d'Harry. Enfin pour l'instant .

Et juste une question que je me pose pendant que je suis en train de répondre à cette reviews (pauvre petit cerveau, faire deux chose en même temps écrire et penser il va surchauffé) Qu'est-ce qu'un gouyou sauvage ? Un animal tout mignon qui mange des noix ou un monstre sanguinaire qu'il ne faut pas rencontrer dans un coin noir le soir ! C'est que je ne pose beaucoup de question, je sais elles ne sont pas toujours intelligente. (qui a dit toujours) .

Aller à la prochaine

**Vif d'or** : Merci pour le début de la reviews (long et magnifique chapitre), le reste je suis pas trop sûr si je le prends comme un compliment parce que tu vas faire une crise d'impatience aiguë parce que mes chapitres sont tellement parfaits et tellement intéressent (oh les fleurs que je me suis envoyé… Hey! Qui m'a lancé le pot de fleur ! .) que tu ne peux attendre une minute pour avoir la suite. Et c'est pas bien de se laisser aller comme cela à crier… Moi ça m'arrive jamais.. surtout pas contre mon ordinateur qui est UN PUTAIN D'EMMERDEUR QUI TOMBE EN PANNE PENDANT QUE JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE COPIER MON CHAPITRE. Non moi ça m'arrive jamais (lol) De toute façon je ne pourrais plus me fâcher contre mon ordinateur… Viens de commander un nouveau ordinateur, un tout neuf, mais chut faut pas le dire trop fort si mon vieux ordi l'entend il pourrait faire la grève et je n'ai pas encore l'autre.

Bisous

**Samaëltwigg** : Je suis toujours aussi heureuse de voir que ça te plait. Tu as vu Draco à fini par l'avoir son petit Russe (bon je sais j'aurais pu le faire tourner en bourrique encore longtemps, mais je le trouve trop mignon pour le faire souffrir longtemps) Et Ginny est la meilleur vive les rousses… le pouvoir au rousse (pourquoi je dis ça moi, je suis même pas rousse… Le pouvoir au Brune!) .

**Lune d'argent** : Je t'ai pas tuer j'espère ? Et tu peux toujours le dire je sais que je suis une vrai sadique. Je crois que c'est mon deuxième prénom ! En fait non, viens de regarder sur mon baptistaire… en fait c'est Nicole…. J'étais sûre pourtant! (lol)

**Vclipt** : Merci beaucoup

**Lyravage** : Je crois que j'adore que l'on soit accro à ma fic. C'est une vrai drogue (lol) Et les fins sont une de mes spécialités… j'adore quand elle finisse abruptement. Je crois que j'ai un côté serpentard en fait. (c'est peut-être pour cela que j'aime les blonds aux yeux bleus . )

**Sadael** : Et non, comme tu vois ce n'était pas de l'humour, mais la stricte réalité. Et je crois que j'avais parfaitement compris que tu avais aimé et ça me fait chaud au cœur (surtout que tu n'es pas fan de slash) Et je crois pour le kidnapping d'auteur talentueux on prends un coup de poêle à frire sur la tête parce que l'auteur ne se laissera sûrement pas faire… ou elle sera défendu par son petit britannique d'amour (quoi comment ça il va me laisser me faire kidnapper… sale petit…bip….de …bip…) (lol)

Je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi à te faire apprécier mon slash. Je crois qu'il y a toujours une manière de présenter les choses qui ne dérange pas. Et personnellement, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont deux hommes qu'ils vont ce jeter l'un sur l'autre tout de suite sans explications simplement parce qu'ils trouvent que l'autre est mignon. Même si quelques fois je ferais bien cela quand je rencontre… (tu croyais vraiment que j'allais le dire je garde ça pour moi) Je crois que voir mon cousin agir avec son copain m'aide beaucoup. (Ça va faire quatre ans qu'il sont ensemble) Et je suis jalouse de mon cousin, Guillaume est tout simplement magnifique, pourquoi je peux pas l'avoir moi ? (lol) (qui a dit parce qu'il étais gay, pfffffff, raison futile)

Et je crois que je vais remercier ma famille de fou pour mon sens de l'humour, sans eux je ne l'aurais jamais eu (mdr) (Je me sens comme si j'étais en train de faire mes remerciements dans un gala quelconque… il ne manque plus que je remercie Dieu et ma grand-mère qui me regarde des cieux pour que tout soit parfait)

Mamie c'est pour toi (je suis sûre qu'elle se retourne dans sa tombe quand elle voit ce que j'écris)

À la prochaine

**Hisoka** : Je n'allais pas tuer Irina. Mais j'avoue, j'ai adoré vous faire peur. La crise de cœur n'était pas trop importante tout de même. Je ne voudrais pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience, comment je pourrais survivre à cela. Maintenant tu dois savoir comment a fait Ginny.(lol) Elle est intelligente la dernière des Weasley. Je crois bien que Draco a rattrapé sa gaffe…

**Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell** : Merci beaucoup, ça fait vraiment plaisir.

**Fliflou** : Merci beaucoup. Je dois dire que j'aime bien ce que tu fais toi-même. Même si j'envoie jamais de reviews. Je sais c'est très mal, surtout que j'adore en recevoir… Méchante Isabelle. (me donne des coups de poêle à frire sur la tête. AIE ! Mais c'est que ça fait un mal de chien .) Disons que je suis une lectrice très silencieuse.

Bien sûr que non je n'allais pas tuer Irina… Enfin pas tout de suite niak niak niak (lol) Et pour savoir s'il va arriver quelques chose à Draco, on va le savoir dans plusieurs chapitre. (Méchante pas vrai)

**Angel **: Merci

**Olen** : Mais pourquoi ça me donne pas le droit de faire attendre ? Je vais aller bouder (auteur qui fait la baboune, ça lui va pas du tout d'ailleurs . ) Pour les flash-back il faut remercier les lecteurs qui en voulaient absolument. Donc, comme j'écoute toujours mes lecteurs (qui a dit que je mentais, espèce de … bip…) j »ai décidé d'en inclure au moins un par chapitre, jusqu'à ce que j'ai plus d'idée. (lol) Pour la confrontation, je le sais pas trop. Elle ne devrais plus vraiment retarder, mais comme je n'ai pas vraiment de plan déféni ça peut changer.

**Lilibel** : Oh! C'est pas beau de se réjouir de la mort de quelqu'un (l'auteur se dépêche de cacher le champagne qu'elle avait sorti) Mais j'avoue que peu de personne était triste surtout après ce qu'elle a fait à un certain professeur. (lol)

**Orlina** : bienvenue à toi ! Oh nouvelle lectrice…

**Garla Sama** : Merci beaucoup. Et je suis heureuse de voir que j'ai réussi à te rendre Dray et Sev sympathique, c'était exactement le but. Moi ! Sadique ! Voyons! (lol)

**Lily** : Draco va trouvé par lui-même le secret… dans quelques temps encore. Et puis, Ginny va garder le secret pour l'instant… Je ne garanti plus rien après, mais pour cela il va falloir attendre l'épilogue. (lol)

**Dreamy** : Merci et voici le chapitre. Pas trop attendu longtemps (lol)

**Archangel.gaia** : Le titre s'était fait pour faire peur, je me suis très comique de tous vous faire avoir des sueurs froides. Et il faut t'inquièter Sacha restera Sacha, Harry Potter est mort et enterré pour moi. Enfin presque, il y a encore une petite partie de lui qui vie en Sacha, mais tant que Sacha ne l'aura pas accepté elle restera caché… Et oui, Sacha aura beaucoup plus de facilité d'approcher Voldemort en restant un Snape… et tu veux que je te donne un scoop… Non? Et bien tant pis (lol)

**Egwene Al'Vere** : Merci beaucoup et bienvenue dans mon monde.

**Tama** : Comme tu as pu le constater c'était dans ce chapitre-ci que Remus le découvrait. Pour ce qui est de ce qui va arriver aux mangemorts qui ont fait ça à Sacha, c'est pour dans quelques chapitre. Je ne sais pas combien ma fic va avoir de chapitre. Je n'ai pas de plan prédéfini, je sais en gros où je m'en vais mais je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver en détail dans le chapitre suivant. Tout ce forme à l'écriture. Mais peut-être au moins une vingtaine si c'est pas plus, je verrais bien.

**Lunae** : Merci et la suite est enfin arrivé…

**Luna the lunatique** : la voici!

**Dark Amethyste** : Quoi fin juin déjà ! Mais c'est que… (regarde son calendrier et deviens toute rouge) Et merde, je crois que je suis vraiment en retard… (écrivaine en train de taper comme une fusée pour pouvoir mettre son putain de chapitre)

Par chance incroyable je ne suis pas morte par électrocution sur mon clavier (mais j'ai bien passé proche .) J'ai adoré ton résumé du dernier chapitre, ça m'a fait bien rire et en plus c'est exactement ça. Comme tu as pu le constater Draco a finalement réussi à franchir une barrière de Sacha…

Au fait, la manière que tu as fait ta phrase dans ta reviews (Saura-t-il reconquérir le cœur de Ryry? Le saurons-nous dans le prochain chapitre...?) m'a fait penser à la finale des émissions pour enfant quand j'étais plus jeune… Batman saura-t-il se libéré des liens qui le retienne au train mécanique ? Pourra-t-il sauvé Robin ? C'est ce que nous saurons dans le prochain épisode… (lol) Mon Dieu je sors les classiques…

**Céline** : La voici… je sais elle a retardé.(lol)

**Hermione Potter** : Mais si tu me crucifie, il n'y aura pas de suite donc tu ne seras pas plus avancé… (lol) La voici la suite.

**Lilyne-chan** : Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'une personne à trouver, et je te laisse le deviner je suis sûre que tu le trouveras rapidement.

Je sais je suis aussi méchante que le grand méchant loup dans le petit chaperon rouge (mon dieu, je sors vraiment des classiques des boules à mites moi!). Mais tu n'avais pas besoin de moi pour trouver pourquoi Sacha n'avait pas entendu le passé, tu l'as trouvé toute seule… Et oui, il est jaloux et déçu… J'ai adoré écrire la réplique de Ginny au début du chapitre : « Tu sais que tu es jaloux de toi-même ».

Bon pour la dernière question qui était toute l'histoire, donc Draco va…

**Tu crois vraiment que je vais te la dire… NAN! Tu vas être obligé d'attendre (auteur très enfantine qui tire la langue devant l'écran de son ordinateur) . **

**Minerve** : Je crois que j'ai pas besoin de répondre à ta question puisque tu as eu la réponse dans le chapitre… Et je suis heureuse que cette histoire te plaise.

**Little Black** : Merci beaucoup.


	13. Des fêtes heureuses

**ATTENTION CE CHAPITRE N'EST PAS CORRIGÉ. ÇA FAIT UNE SEMAINE QUE JE L'AI ENVOYÉ À MA CORRECTRICE… J'AI DÉCIDÉ DE LE PUBLIER AVEC LES FAUTES CAR JE SUIS AFFREUSEMENT EN RETARD ET QUE ÇA FAIT LONGTEMPS QUE VOUS L'ATTENDEZ. JE L'OPLOADREZ DE NOUVEAU QUAND J'AURAIS LE CHAPITRE CORRIGÉ. MERCI!**

* * *

Bonjour à vous tous. Et oui, je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Je sais que je prends du temps entre chaque chapitre, mais dites-vous qu'ils sont meilleurs que si je les faisais rapidement. En fait, si vous voulez des chapitres longs, il faut que vous pratiquer votre patience.

Vous allez faire la connaissance d'une nouvelle personne que j'adore dans ce chapitre. Elle s'est imposée à moi quand j'ai commencé à écrire ce chapitre. Normalement, elle ne devait pas être si importante. Je devais seulement en parler un peu parce qu'elle passait le temps des fêtes avec les Snape, mais pas plus. Vous allez revoir Maria, quand elle va entrer à Poudlard.

Dans le flash-back de Remus, j'utile un surnom pour Harry qui ne vient pas de moi. Je l'ai pris dans une fanfic que j'ai lu. J'avoue que je me rappelle plus de l'auteur ni du titre… je crois que j'en lis trop… Mais bon, le surnom d'Harry n'est pas de moi, mais de cette personne.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**CHAPITRE XII**

**DES FÊTES HEUREUSES !**

* * *

Sacha s'assit à la table des gryffondors et commença aussitôt à remplir son assiette. Il avait une faim de loup. Les gryffondors, ceux qui étaient déjà là pour le déjeuner, le regardèrent surpris. Depuis près d'un mois, Sacha ne mangeait presque plus, ce qu'avait remarqué ses condisciples. Les gryffondors avaient remarqué que leur prince déprimait et ils savaient que cela avait un lien ave un certain serpentard.

Ginny sourit quand elle vit Sacha manger de si bon appétit. Draco avait réussi. La rouquine lança un regard à la table des professeurs. Elle vit Lupin et Snape sourirent en regardant Sacha, eux aussi avaient compris que le gryffondor était revenu à la normal.

Ginny vit entrer Draco dix minutes plus tard. Le serpentard sourit au serdaigle qui lui faisait signe (un ami du brun qui avait rendu Sacha jaloux) et se dirigea vers les gryffondors. Comme il était le seul serpentard présent à Poudlard, Draco mangeait avec la table composée des serdaigles et des poufsouffles (trop peu nombreux pour avoir chacun leur table) depuis le début des vacances. Quand les gryffondors le virent se diriger vers eux, ils surent que les deux princes s'étaient raccordé. Seul Ginny se doutait à quel points ils étaient plus proche. Draco s'assit à côté du Russe, celui-ci se tourna vers le serpentard et lui fit un sourire éblouissant.

Ron, qui était devant Sacha, les regarda tous les deux.

« C'est pas vrai ! Vous vous êtes réconciliez tous les deux, moi qui pensais être débarrassé de la fouine pendant que je mangeais. »

Son sourire en coin et l'étincelle dans ses yeux montraient qu'il ne pensait rien de ce qu'il venait de dire. Ron avait toujours détesté Malfoy et encore aujourd'hui le serpentard avait l'art de lui faire bouillir le sang. Mais il aimait bien Sacha et ça lui avait fait mal de le voir si triste pendant un mois. Alors si c'était grâce à Malfoy que le Russe souriait ce matin, il était prêt à essayer de bien s'entendre avec le serpentard.

« Tu sais que tu m'as manqué aussi la belette. » dit Draco en souriant

« Alors tu as fini par lui faire entendre raison. » dit Ginny en regardant Draco

Ron fit dévier son regard de sa sœur à Draco, une lueur de surprise dans les yeux.

« Attends, tu veux dire que c'est Sacha qui était en tort ! » dit-il « Moi qui croyais que tu lui avais fait quelques choses Malfoy… Je sais pas moi cruiser la même fille. »

Sacha s'étouffa avec la gorgé de café qu'il était en train de boire. Ginny se mit à rire en se tenant les côtes. Hermione regardait son ami avec un sourire, et Draco avait l'air scandalisé.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ? »

« La belette, c'est quand la dernière fois que tu m'as vues avec une fille à mon bras ? »

« Euh ! Ben en quatrième année. »

« Pfffff Pansy ne compte pas » dit le serpentard

« Je crois même pas que ça soit vraiment une fille. » dit Sacha

« Oh ! Je peux te certifier que s'en ai une. J'ai eu la confirmation un jour que j'étais seul dans le dortoir et qu'elle n'avait… enfin bref passons c'est vraiment pas intéressant. »

« Hey ! Moi je veux savoir. » dit Ron

« La belette, je te jure que si je te disais tous dans les moindres détails, tu ne garderais pas ton déjeuner. »

Sacha regarda Ron et Draco se parler. Il ne pensait jamais voir cela arriver un jour. Le cœur du Russe se gonfla en regardant Drake. Il était à lui, c'est lui qui pouvait le prendre dans ses bras quand il le voulait. Ginny capta le regard possessif du gryffondor sur le serpentard, elle lui fit un sourire. Sacha la regarda et mima un « merci ». Ginny lui fit un signe de tête.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous en train de parler de Parkinson au fait ? » demanda Ron.

« Malfoy essai de nous expliquer pourquoi lui et Sacha ne peuvent pas s'être disputé pour une fille. » dit Hermione

« Ah oui, c'est vrai ! »

« Donc, je n'ai jamais été avec une fille. Et tu trouves cela normal chez un garçon plein d'hormone de mon âge. Surtout quand on a mon physique. »

« Prétentieux ! » dit Sacha

« Je suis seulement réaliste. » répondit Draco sous les yeux rieur de Sacha.

« Donc, tu essais de dire que tu as des préférences plutôt masculines. » dit Hermione

« Si je comprends bien » dit Ron « le serdaigle avec qui tu parles depuis quelques semaines, en fait, tu lui faisais de l'œil. »

« Tu as plutôt bon goût, il est mignon. » dit Hermione

« Pffff » fit Sacha

Draco tourna le regard vers Alex. Il lui fit un sourire tendre en voyant son expression. Le gryffy était jaloux. Draco mit sa main sur la cuisse du Russe, faisant rougir celui-ci. Ron qui observait les deux hommes, remarque le regard du serpentard. Le rouquin compris que leur dispute était en fait sûrement une chicane de couple.

C'est étrange comme l'on ne savait pas comment on allait réagir avant d'être mis devant les faits. Ron avait toujours cru qu'il aurait une réaction vive s'il apprenait qu'il connaissait des gays. Après tout, il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait aimer un autre homme. Mais en fait, l'amour n'avait pas de sexe. Vous tombiez amoureux de la personnalité de la personne autant que de son physique, alors que ce soit un homme ou une femme. Et au moins, Sacha avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur, même s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il pouvait trouver à la fouine. En fait, Ron était jaloux, eux au moins avaient réussi à s'avouer leurs sentiments. Lui, n'était pas capable de le dire à une certaine petite brunette.

Tout le monde autour de lui était en couple. Sa petite sœur avec ce vil serpentard de Zambini (s'il lui faisait le moindre mal il allait mourir), Sacha et Draco, Seamus était apparemment amoureux d'une moldue (il avait une photo d'elle qu'il n'arrêta pas de regarder), Dean était avec une serdaigle de cinquième année. Même Neville sortait avec une amie de Ginny, il était maintenant le seul célibataire.

-OoOoO-

Ginny, Draco et Sacha se dirigeaient vers les appartements privés de Severus. C'était le 23 décembre et les trois devaient retrouver Irina, Severus et Remus pour aller dans la nouvelle demeure des Snape.

Depuis que Severus et Irina avaient pris la décision de reprendre la vie commune, la Russe s'était mis à la recherche d'une maison pour la nouvelle famille. Elle voulait trouver la maison parfaite. Elle ne devait être ni trop grande ni trop petite, elle devait être dans un quartier moldu, mais loin des voisins pour ne pas se faire voir. Et surtout, la maison devait être libre immédiatement.

Irina avait finalement trouvé son bonheur, il y avait une semaine et elle avait fini l'aménagement le matin même (quelle chance d'être une sorcière parfois). La maison se trouvait dans une ville moldu, Scarborough. La maison était plus près des voisins qu'Irina aurait souhaités, mais une immense haie la séparait des voisins. Une haie assez imposante pour que personne ne voie leur terrain. Il y avait derrière la maison une piscine creusée d'une grandeur impressionnante. La maison était d'inspiration espagnole et avait deux étages. Le premier étage était composé d'un salon, d'une salle à manger, d'un bureau et d'une cuisine. Le deuxième étage accueillait les chambres, qui étaient au nombre de six. La plus grande chambre avait sa propre salle de bain. Les cinq autres se partageait la même salle de bain qui était d'une grandeur conséquente. Irina avait installé au sous-sol un laboratoire de potion. Le grenier n'était pas encore aménagé. Irina laisserait Sacha l'installer conne il le désirait. Il pourrait ainsi avoir une pièce pour recevoir ses amis.

Ginny était derrière les deux garçons de quelques pas, les observant se parler. Draco et Sacha étaient très peu démonstratif en public. Les deux étaient ensemble depuis deux jours et Ginny était sûre que personne ne le savait. Sacha avait appris à cacher ses sentiments en tant qu'Harry - tout ce qu'il montrait se retrouvant dans les journaux. Draco, lui, était un serpentard et en tant que tel ne laissait voir à personne qu'il était amoureux. Ginny connaissait maintenant bien les serpentards, Blaise devenait câlin seulement quand il était avec leurs amis. Draco et Sacha faisaient la même chose. En public, on pouvait deviner leur attachement que par leurs regards. En privé, par contre, Draco recherchait l'affection de Sacha. Ginny avait souvent vu, pendant les deux jours, Draco la tête sur les genoux de son petit copain, le Russe jouant machinalement dans les cheveux blonds.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans les appartements de Snape, il n'y avait que ce dernier qui les entendait. Il leur apprit qu'Irina et Remus étaient déjà à la maison et il tendit un pot de poudre de cheminette à Sacha. Celui-ci grimaça sous le regard rieur de Severus et Ginny.

« Je peux pas transplaner à la place » demanda Sacha plein d'espoir

« Premièrement tu n'as pas encore ton permis, malgré le fait que tu t'amuse à le faire. Deuxièmement, on ne peut pas transplaner… »

« à Poudlard. Je sais… C'est simplement que je déteste la poudre de cheminette. » dit Sacha en grimaçant

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Draco

« Tu vas comprendre rapidement » dit Ginny en riant

Sacha lui jeta un regard noir avant de prendre une poignée de poudre. C'est Remus qui l'empêcha de tomber lorsqu'il arriva à la maison. Draco, qui le suivait, eut un petit rire en voyant le Russe couvert de suie.

« Comment t'arrive à faire ça ? » demanda Draco toujours en riant.

« J'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais je te jure que je transplane pour retourner à Poudlard. »

Irina, qui était dans la cuisine, arriva dans le salon en attendant du bruit.

« Chéri, c'est toi sous cette suie ? »

« Bon ça va ! Vous allez pas en rire toute la soirée. »

Draco s'approcha et commença à enlever la suie sur son petit copain. Quand il arriva au visage, il caressa plus ses joues qu'il ne les nettoyait. Ils semblaient être dans leur petite bulle, ne se préoccupant plus des personnes qui les entouraient. Severus et Ginny, qui avaient rejoint les autres, sourirent à les voir.

Irina alla se serrer contre son mari. Ginny alla rejoindre Remus, soupirant en pensant qu'elle ne verrait pas Blaise avant deux semaine.

« Professeur j'espère que vous aimez jouer aux cartes car avec ses deux couples là je crois bien que nous allons avoir du temps à tuer. » dit Ginny en regardant Remus

-OoOoO-

« Mon cœur, je peux te parler en privé ? » dit Irina en entrant dans la chambre de son fils.

Draco et Ginny qui étaient dans la chambre sortirent. Sacha jeta un regard interrogateur à sa mère. Celle-ci alla s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de Sacha.

« Demain pour le réveillon, nous allons avoir la visite de mon frère. »

« Ton frère ! »

« Oui, il s'appelle Dimitri. Il est plus âgé que moi. »

« Il ne va pas trouver étrange que tu as un fils dont il n'a jamais entendu parler ? »

« Je n'ai plus de nouvelles de Dimitri depuis qu'il a fini l'école. Quand Severus m'a mis à l'abri, j'ai été sous le sceau du secret. C'était Dumbledore le gardien du secret et le sortilège a prit fin seulement quand Severus est revenu me voir. Donc mon frère ne savait pas où me joindre et moi je ne savais pas où il était. C'est Albus qui m'a donné son adresse. »

« Donc maintenant j'ai un oncle ! »

« Et une cousine. »

« Une cousine ! »

« Dimitri est marié avec une portugaise et ils ont une fille de dix ans.

-OoOoO-

_Irina était dans la chambre qui aurait dû normalement devenir la chambre de son fils. Il n'y avait pas grand chose, Irina aurait dû la terminer dans les mois qui suivraient. Mais maintenant elle en n'aurait plus besoin. Elle regarda le petit berceau et ses yeux brillèrent de larmes.._

_Irina entendit un bruit de transplanage et elle fronça les sourcils. Comme toute maison sorcière, il y avait une barrière anti-transplanage. Irina se rendit rapidement dans le salon pour se retrouver devant trois hommes qu'elle menaça de sa baguette. La jeune femme reconnue presque aussitôt Albus Dumbledore. Les deux autres ne lui étaient pas inconnus et elle finit par reconnaître James Potter et Sirius Black. Irina baissa sa baguette et les regarda surprise._

_« Mais pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Et comment êtes-vous entré ? »_

_« C'est moi qui a enlevé la barrière. » dit Severus en entrant dans le salon._

_Irina regarda son mari, elle n'aimait pas son regard._

_« Pourquoi les as-tu fait entrer ? Ils ne pouvaient pas passer par la porte comme tout le monde ? »_

_« C'est Regulus qui est de garde, il les aurait reconnus. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? » commença Irina puis elle fronça les sourcils en regardant son mari. « Que veux-tu leur caché Sev ? »_

_« Écoute Rina, il faut te mettre en sécurité. » dit Severus d'une voix douce._

_« Tu trouves pas que je suis assez en sécurité comme cela. Je suis surveillé 24 heures sur 24. »_

_« Je veux que tu sois loin du seigneur, qu'il ne puisse plus mettre la main sur ton héritage. »_

_Le regard d'Irina se mit à briller de panique. Un cri muet sortit de sa gorge. Les trois autres hommes assistaient à l'échange entre les deux époux. Sirius était déçu qu'Irina n'est fait aucune réaction en le voyant et surtout de la voir paniqué parce qu'elle quittait Snivelus._

_« Il n'est pas question que je te quitte Sev. Si tu crois que tu peux te débarrasser de moi comme cela »_

_Severus s'approcha de sa femme et lui caressa doucement la joue._

_« Si j'avais une autre solution Rina, mais j'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelques choses si tu restes. Parkinson prépare un mauvais coup. »_

_« Ils vont savoir que c'est toi. » dit Irina_

_« Bien sûr que non, puisque je suis certain que Black va se faire un plaisir de m'abîmer assez pour faire croire que je n'étais pas consentant à ton départ. Et puis, ils ne seront pas vraiment surpris de ta fuite, ils s'y attendrent depuis notre mariage. »_

_Irina se blotti contre Severus, sous le regard dégoûté de Sirius. Severus la serra fortement contre lui, c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il la voyait. Irina mit son nez dans le cou de son mari, s'imprégnant de son odeur épicée qu'elle aimait tant._

_« Tu es mieux de revenir me chercher, sinon je vais faire du reste de ton existence un enfer. »_

_Severus s'approcha de l'oreille de sa femme pour qu'elle seule entendre._

_« Ma vie sera un enfer sans toi. »_

_Les larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Irina. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter, mais elle savait que Severus ne la laisserait pas rester. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, depuis quelques jours Parkinson était étrange à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Il lui faisait peur._

_« Il faut y aller. » dit James en s'approchant._

_Irina s'accrocha plus fort à son mari. Severus lui détache les mains et l'éloigna pour que James lui prenne la main. James l'éloigna et transplana sur un terrain vague où un portoloin attendait. James fit mettre la main d'Irina dessus et ils se retrouvèrent devant la nouvelle maison de la jeune femme en Russie._

_Aussitôt qu'Irina mit le pied à l'intérieur, elle tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer. James s'approcha d'elle pour la réconforter. La jeune femme s'accroche à lui désespérément. Ce n'est que plusieurs minutes plus tard qu'Irina se sépara, honteuse d'avoir pleurer sur l'épaule de James Potter. Pour retrouver sa dignité, elle fit le tour de la maison. Elle fut de retour bientôt devant James._

_« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle_

_« Ton existence ici est sous le sortilège Fidélitas. C'est Dumbledore le gardien du secret. Je suis la seule autre personne à savoir où te trouver. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que Sev vous a donné pour que vous me cachiez ? »_

_« Il est devenu un espion pour l'Ordre. »_

_Irina fit un signe de tête, elle se doutait que ça serait quelques choses dans ce goût-là._

_« J'aimerais que tu fasses quelques choses pour moi. »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Je voudrais avoir de ses nouvelles, alors si tu pouvais m'écrire ou venir pour me dire comment il va ! »_

_« Promis. »_

-OoOoO-

Sacha était seul dans le salon. Il était très tôt, presque cinq heures du matin. C'était une impression désagréable qui l'avait réveillé. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir à quoi il rêvait, mais il avait maintenant un de ses mal de tête. Sacha regardait le paysage extérieur en attendant que les aspirines qu'il avait prit fasse leur effet.

Sacha entendit de léger coup frapper à la porte d'entrée. Le Russe fronça les sourcils et appela sa baguette d'un mouvement de la main. Quand il ouvrit la porte, sa baguette était prête à servir si jamais c'était quelqu'un de non-désiré.

C'était un homme qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Il était plus petit que Sacha, lui arrivant aux épaules. Il avait les cheveux court noir et une barbe lui ombrageait ses joues. Les traits de son visage n'étaient pas inconnus à Sacha, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir à qui il lui faisait penser. Sacha remarqua une automobile derrière lui, il put distinguer deux ombres à l'intérieur.

« Je me disais que j'avais vu de la lumière. » commença l'homme avec un léger accent slave. « Nous sommes arrivés beaucoup plus tôt que prévu. Je suis bien chez Irina Eltsine. »

Sache comprit qu'il se tenait devant le frère d'Irina. Mais Severus lui avait dit que c'était un homme taciturne, ce qui était loin d'être le cas de l'homme devant lui.

« C'est Snape. »

« Pardon ! »

« C'est Irina Snape. »

« Oh ! Depuis quand ? »

« Près de vingt ans. Irina ne vous l'a pas dit ? »

« Rina a toujours adoré me faire des surprises. »

Sacha eut un sourire. Pour des surprises il allait avoir des surprises.

« Au fait, à qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

« Alexander Snape, votre neveu »

L'homme le regarda en état de choc. C'était surprenant d'apprendre que votre petite sœur était mariée et qu'elle avait un fils de 16 ans.

« Je serais mieux d'aller réveiller mama. »

« Oui, peut-être bien ! Je vais aller chercher Cristina et Maria. »

-OoOoO-

Irina avait sauté dans les bras de son frère aussitôt qu'elle l'avait vu. Les deux Eltsine s'étaient mis à se parler en russe, se racontant les années où ils avaient été séparés. Dimitri était médicomage à Serpa depuis quinze ans. Il était marié à Cristina, une moldue, qui ne savait pas du tout que son époux était sorcier. Au Portugal, il y avait une loi qui interdisait à tous les sorciers de parler du monde sorcier à un moldu. La femme ou le mari d'un sorcier n'apprenait la vérité seulement quand leur enfant recevait sa lettre pour l'école. Donc, Cristina allait savoir la vérité à l'été puisque Maria allait avoir onze ans au mois de mai.

Ce qui voulait dire que tout le monde devrait se tenir à carreaux pendant la visite de Dimitri. Chose qu'Irina avait étrangement oublié de mentionner. Donc, Sacha faisait le tour des chambres pour avertir, et réveiller, le reste de la maisonnée. Et, il faisait la tournée avec une fillette de dix ans dans les bras.

Maria s'était pris d'affection pour ce grand cousin qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. La fillette avait toujours voulu avoir un grand frère qui la protègerait des moqueries des autres. Maria était toujours toute seule à Serpa, les autres enfants ne voulaient jamais jouer avec elle, il arrivait toujours des choses étranges quand elle était dans les parages. Même sa mère avait peur de ses phénomènes. Oh ! Elle faisait tout pour pas que sa fille ne s'en rende pas compte, mais Maria voyait bien la peur dans ses yeux. Il n'y avait que son papa qui la réconfortait, et il lui avait promis que tout arrêterait l'année prochaine.

Donc, Maria avait été très impressionné quand son papa lui avait présenté ce beau grand garçon. Son père lui avait dit que c'était son cousin et qu'il se nommait Sacha. Quand Sacha lui avait tendu la main et qu'elle l'avait serré, elle était tellement nerveuse qu'une lampe avait éclaté. Maria avait baissé la tête honteuse, maintenant son cousin allait la traiter de bizarroïde comme tous leurs voisins. Mais Maria entendit le rire clair de son cousin. Ensuite, il avait dit: « Alors plus de doute, c'est vraiment une Eltsine celle-là ! ». Depuis Maria n'avait pas quitté d'une semelle Sacha, elle avait fini par s'endormir, fatigué par la route qu'ils avaient faite.

Il était maintenant neuf heures et Sacha se leva pour réveiller ceux qui dormaient encore (en plus de leur dire pour Cristina) Seul Severus s'était réveillé depuis l'arrivée de Dimitri, sûrement à cause de la perte d'Irina dans son lit. Donc, Sacha avait fait le tour des chambres avec son précieux fardeau, gardant celle de Draco en dernier.

La chambre qu'occupait Draco était celle à côté de la chambre de Sacha. Quand il entra dans la chambre, Sacha sourit tendrement en voyant le serpentard. Il était vraiment trop mignon. Sacha se demanda comment il avait pu détester un être aussi angélique si longtemps. Sacha s'approcha et secoua légèrement le jeune homme pour le réveiller.

«Drake » murmura Sacha

« Mmmmm ! » marmonna Draco

« Drake, il faut que tu te réveille. »

« Trouve une manière plus douce de me réveiller » dit le serpentard en gardant les yeux fermés

« Je ne peux pas m'approcher plus » dit en riant Sacha

Draco se redressa en entendant la phrase du Russe, se demandant ce qui pouvait l'empêcher de l'embrasser. Quand il tourna son regard endormi vers l'autre homme, il découvrit une image qui l'ému plus que de raison. Sacha était debout à côté du lit avec dans les bras une fillette. Celle-ci avait les jambes autour de la taille du Russe et les bras autour de son cou. La tête de la petite était dans le cou de Sacha. Draco put voir qu'elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et une peau légèrement cuivré.

« Qui est cet adorable chaton ? »

Aussitôt la question terminée, la fillette tourna la tête vers Draco. Celui-ci vit les yeux les plus étranges qu'on puisse rencontrer. Ses yeux semblaient hésité entre le vert et le bleu, on aurait dit que des vagues s'y promenaient.

« Je te présente Maria Eltsine, ma cousine. »

La petite ne quittait pas Draco du regard, semblant l'évaluer.

« Maria, je te présente Draco Malfoy, mon petit-ami. »

Draco fut ému que Sacha le présente comme son petit-ami. C'était la première fois qu'il le disait. Aucun des deux n'avaient eu à annoncer leur couple à Ginny ou au parent de Sacha. Tous l'avaient su quand ils avaient vu le sourire du Russe. Alors Maria était vraiment la première personne à qui il le disait.

« Tu es avec un autre garçon ! » dit la petite voix de Maria.

« Oui, ça te dérange ? » dit Sacha

« Oui ! »

Draco et Sacha la regardèrent surpris. Elle était jeune pour avoir déjà des préjugés.

« Avec qui je vais me marier si tu es déjà pris ? » continua Maria

« Je suis certain que tu vas trouver quelqu'un de plus intéressant que moi. » dit Sacha en souriant

« Mais tu es parfait. »

« Je suis d'accord avec la demoiselle. » dit Draco

« Je suis beaucoup trop vieux pour toi. » dit Sacha

« Tu veux être mon frère. »

« Oui, aucun problème. »

Maria lui fit un magnifique sourire, elle avait un grand frère.

-OoOoO-

La maison des Snape avait retrouvé son calme. Le matin avait été effervescent avec le développement des cadeaux. C'était la première fois que Maria avait un véritable réveillon ( Cristina étant orpheline) et elle avait adoré tout ce qu'elle avait eu. Sa tante Rina lui avait même fait un cadeau : une superbe chaîne avec une croix celtique. Quand elle l'avait mis, elle avait senti un étrange frisson la parcourir. Son père lui avait dit de bien faire attention à la chaîne que s'était une protection.

Ginny avait reçu le chandail annuel de sa mère. Il était d'une belle couleur rose avec un G de couleur verte. Sacha avait souri en se rappelant ceux qui peuplaient son armoire chez les Dursley. La rouquine avait aussi reçu un cadeau de Blaise, mais personne avait réussi à voir ce qu'il y avait dans la boîte. Aussitôt qu'elle avait vu ce que contenait la boîte, Ginny l'avait refermé rapidement et était devenu rouge.

Draco, ayant perdu ses deux parents, avait pensé qu'il ne recevrait rien. Puis, ça ne faisait que quatre jours qu'il était avec Alex. Le seul fait de savoir que le Russe l'aimait était un énorme cadeau. Mais le gryffondor l'avait surpris en lui offrant ce que ses parents n'avaient jamais voulu lui offrir. Alex lui avait donné la plus mignonne petite chatte tigrée que Draco n'avait jamais vue.

Sacha avait été le plus gâté. Il avait reçu plusieurs cadeaux de la part de Severus et d'Irina, le plus remarquable étant une petite chouette rayée. La chouette avait surtout surpris Cristina et Maria, mais les deux portugaises avaient vu plusieurs choses étranges depuis leur arrivée, malgré le fait que tout le monde faisait attention. Remus avait, lui aussi, offert un présent au gryffondor, présent que Draco avait trouvé bien étrange mais qui avait fait plaisir à Sacha : une cape et un vieux parchemin. De plus, Draco avait remarqué que le parchemin était vierge.

Donc, après les évènements du matin, la maison avait retrouvé un semblant de calme. Les adultes parlaient dans la cuisine, les plus jeunes étaient tous dans le salon. Sacha et Draco étaient sur le sofa, le serpentard bien installé dans les bras du gryffondor. Ginny et Maria étaient assis au sol, la plus âgée coiffant la plus jeune. La télévision était ouverte et un film était présenté, les quatre adolescents l'écoutaient d'une oreille.

Maria sentit son cœur battre plus fort, plein d'une émotion qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit. La fillette avait eut très peur quand son père lui avait dit qu'ils allaient passer le temps des fêtes chez sa tante. Mais c'était le plus beau Noël qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu. Maintenant, elle avait un grand frère et une amie, sans oublié Draco qui était lui aussi si gentil avec elle. L'émotion prit si soudainement la petite, que le plat en cristal qui était sur la table basse éclata. Ginny fit un petit cri de surprise et Draco sursauta, s'étant presque endormi dans les bras de Sacha. Maria eut les larmes aux yeux en voyant les éclats.

« Je suis désolé. » dit Maria

« Par Merlin ! Tu es plein de surprise Maria. » dit Draco en riant.

Maria tourna son regard plein d'eau vers le serpentard. Aussitôt qu'il vit les larmes dans les yeux de la Portugaise, Draco alla la prendre dans ses bras.

« Chut ! Mon petit chaton ! Il faut pas pleurer »

« J'ai brisé le beau plat de Tatie. »

Sacha s'approcha de sa cousine.

« Si tu me promets de ne pas le dire à ta maman et de sécher tes larmes, je vais te montrer un secret. »

« Promis. » dit Maria en essuyant ses joues.

Sacha fit un mouvement de la main et sous les yeux incrédules de Maria - et de Ginny qui voyait de la magie sans baguette pour la première fois - le plat de cristal se remit en état. Maria se dit que son cousin était vraiment le meilleur.

-OoOoO-

Remus était allé voir ce qui avait éclaté. Un sourire triste fleuri sur ses lèvres en regardant la petite Maria. Pauvre petite qui ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait de différent avec les autres. Remus était contre cette loi de ne rien dire avant les onze ans du sorcier, surtout quand l'enfant avait un potentiel magique élevé comme Maria. Malheureusement le Portugal n'était pas le seul pays à avoir cette loi. Les ministres croyaient qu'un enfant sang-mêlé aurait tendance à dire qu'il était un sorcier. Peut-être bien que la petite Maria aurait dit aux enfants qui riaient d'elle qu'elle était une sorcière, mais au moins elle comprendrait ce qui lui arrivait. Et Cristina aussi comprendrait mieux son enfant qui pour l'instant lui faisait peur.

Remus espérait qu'avoir trouvé des personnes qui ne la jugeait pas allait l'aider pour le temps qui lui restait à faire avant d'entrer à l'école.

En regardant cette nouvelle génération, Remus eut le souvenir d'un autre Noël. Son dernier Noël où il fut complètement heureux et insouciant.

-OoOoO-

_Les quatre Maraudeurs étaient assis dans le salon. Les nombreux amis de la famille Potter étaient venus réveillonner avec eux. Maintenant il ne restait plus que Sirius, Remus et Peter. Et comme à toutes les années, les quatre amis se retrouvaient pour se parler de leur année d'études._

_Lily vient s'asseoir sur les genoux de James. Celui-ci encercla la taille de sa femme, la serrant plus étroitement contre lui._

_« Où est mon petit faon ? » dit soudainement Sirius_

_« Harry dort. » répondit Lily_

_« Quoi ! Mais nous sommes le 25 depuis quatre heures, il faut qu'il développe ses cadeaux. »_

_« Sirius, il est encore trop jeune pour que les cadeaux l'intéressent autant que toi. Tu peux attendre qu'il se réveille pour lui montrer que tu l'as beaucoup trop gâté. » dit James_

_« Mon neveu ne sera jamais trop gâté et il a sûrement hâte d'avoir ses cadeaux. »_

_Comme pour donner raison à son parrain, les pleurs d'Harry s'élevèrent dans la maison. Sirius eut un sourire éblouissant, pendant que Lily soupirait et se levait pour aller chercher son fils._

_Quand elle revient dans le salon, Lily tendit Harry à Sirius aussitôt. L'enfant se mit à gazouiller et à sourire aussitôt qu'il fut dans les bras de son parrain. Quand Sirius était dans la maison, personne d'autre que lui arrivait à prendre l'enfant. Harry pleurant jusqu'à ce que Sirius le prenne. Ceci au grand découragement de Lily qui ne voyait pas d'un bon œil l'attachement entre ces deux-là, Sirius allait convertir son fils en mini-maraudeur._

_« Alors mon petit faon, tu veux tes cadeaux. »_

_Harry battit des ses petites mains comme s'il approuvait Sirius. Lily leva les yeux au ciel, James rit et alla chercher les cadeaux qui restaient sous l'arbre._

_-FbFbFb-_

_« James Potter, il n'est pas question que mon fils ait déjà un balai, aussi petit soit-il ! »_

_« Mais Lily… »_

_« Il n'y a aucun mais qui tienne, Harry n'a que cinq mois. Il ne marche même pas encore à quatre pattes. »_

_Comme pour détromper sa mère, le petit Harry - qui était au sol depuis cinq minutes à se dandiner ne comprenant pas comment bouger mains et genoux pour avancer - se mit à avancer à quatre pattes vers le petit balai qui flottait dans les airs. Les quatre maraudeurs se mirent à rire, pendant que Lily faisait les gros yeux à son fils. Mais Harry pivota soudainement vers le toutou en forme de chien que lui avait donné Remus, faisant éclater de rire plus fort Sirius et Remus._

-OoOoO-

Irina et Severus entrèrent au 12 square Grimmaurd. Dumbledore avait demandé une réunion de l'Ordre. Remus était déjà rendu et Sacha était resté à la maison avec Draco et Ginny. Dimitri et sa petite famille les avaient quittés le matin même avec la promesse de se revoir rapidement. Maria avait les larmes aux yeux en disant au revoir à son grand frère.

La réunion avait commencé depuis dix minutes quand une autre personne arriva dans la cuisine où tout le monde était réuni. Aussitôt que la personne entra, Arthur Weasley se leva.

« Percy ! »

« Je vous demande pardon. Vous aviez parfaitement raison, je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez plus me voir. »

« Oh Percy ! » dit Molly avant d'aller le serrer dans ses bras.

« Bon c'est bientôt fini les effusions, nous avons une réunion » dit Severus après cinq minutes « Tout le monde est heureux, le garçon est revenu au bercail, mais moi je veux terminer cette réunion au plus vite. »

« Severus Snape, tu vas être patient sinon je leur dis à tous pourquoi tu as hâte que cette réunion se termine. » dit Irina en donnant une tape derrière la tête de son époux.

Remus se mit à rire, il adorait les voir ensemble. Quand il avait su que son amie d'enfance était avec Snape, il ne croyait pas qu'ils allaient vraiment bien ensemble. Mais aujourd'hui, ils ne les imagineraient avec personne d'autre. Tous les deux se complétaient parfaitement.

« Tu te joins à nous Percy ? » demanda Dumbledore

« Si vous voulez bien de moi. Je veux vous aider à LE combattre. »

« Je crois que tu connais tout le monde, sauf bien sûr la charmante jeune dame qui frappe Severus. Je te présente Irina Snape. »

-OoOoO-

Draco entra dans la chambre d'Alex, celui-ci était en train de faire ses bagages. Ils retournaient tous à Poudlard, ils avaient passé cinq jour à Scarborough. Sacha releva la tête quand il sentit la présence du serpentard. Celui-ci avait un cadeau dans les mains et Sacha releva un sourcil, curieux en le remarquant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ton cadeau, il vient seulement d'arriver. »

« Ce n'était pas nécessaire, Drake. »

Draco s'approcha et lui tendit le paquet. Sacha le prit dans ses mains.

« Ça me fait plaisir et puis je l'ai commandé depuis longtemps. »

« Depuis longtemps ? » demanda Sacha

« Disons que quand je l'ai commandé, j'avais espérance de te séduire avant Noël. »

« Tu es beaucoup trop sûr de toi. » dit Sacha en souriant.

« Qui pourrait me résister quand je veux quelques choses ? »

« Je suis pas certain d'aimer être comparé à une chose. »

Sacha avait tiré Draco par la chemise pour pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur celle de son serpentard pour un baiser léger et rapide. Un sifflement s'éleva du paquet cadeau.

« Laisssssez-moi sssssortir d'icccccci ! »

Sacha regarda la boîte surpris. Il était sûr d'avoir entendu une petite voix sifflante. Il ne voyait qu'une seule explication, et il n'était pas sûr d'aimer ce que cette découverte amènerait comme interrogation.

Sacha s'assit sur son lit et ouvrit le cadeau. Comme il l'avait deviné, c'était un serpent qui se trouvait dans le paquet. Il était d'une longueur d'environ trente centimètres et était d'une couleur noire. À la lumière, on avait l'impression de voir des reflets bleutés. C'est par cette couleur particulière que Sacha le reconnu.

« Par merlin Drake, c'est un serpent bleu. Il a dû te coûter une fortune, ils sont si rares. »

« Je l'ai eu pour presque rien, cette petite femelle n'acceptait pas son maître précédent. Il va falloir que tu l'apprivoise, mais tu as un don avec les serpents. »

« Seriez-vous en train de parler de vous M. Malfoy ? »

« Mais certainement mon petit lion ! »

Draco était entre les jambes de Sacha et il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Sacha mit la boîte à côté de lui et entoura la taille de serpentard. Les baisers de Draco le faisaient toujours frissonner. Draco mit fin au baiser, le souffle court, les yeux brillant d'un désir brut. Un élan de tendresse prit Sacha en voyant le serpentard. Draco ne faisait jamais un geste pour aller plus loin que leurs baisers malgré le désir plus qu'évident qui le brûlait. Sacha n'était pas prêt à aller plus loin, mais ils étaient ensemble depuis seulement six jours. Mais parfois, quand Draco l'embrassait, un feu brûlant coulait dans ses veines. Seul la peur de sa réaction s'il allait plus loin l'arrêtait.

Le serpent sortit sa tête de la boîte et regarda autour d'elle.

« Où est cccccccccccetttttte pimbêche ! M'enfermmmmmmez pendant deux jjjjjjjjjours dans une boîteeeeeee. Je vais la mordreeeeeeeeee pour lui apprendre qui est le maîtreeeeeeeeeee… Ouuuuuuuuu ils sont mignons c'est deux làaaaaaaaaa. Je veux bien lui pardonnnnnnnné, sssssssssssssssi je peux les voir s'embrassssssssssssser. »

Sacha eut un petit rire en regardant le serpent. Il était tombé sur une obsédée….

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? » demanda Draco.

« Rien de spécial. Tu savais qu'il y avait un mythe en Russie sur les serpents bleus »

« Non, qu'est-ce que les moldus disent sur ses serpents. »

« Il y a un conte qui dit que si plusieurs personnes rencontre le serpent bleu, ils vont se mettre à se disputer. Mais si une seule personne rencontre le serpent bleu, le serpent lui montra où trouver de l'or. »

« Plutôt étrange comme conte »

« Cela vient des capacités du serpent. Lorsque le serpent bleu se sent en danger, il a plusieurs moyen de défense. S'il a plusieurs adversaire, il fera en sorte que ceux-ci se battre ensemble, mais s'il y a seulement un ennemi, le serpent bleu provoque une illusion. »

« Tout ce que je sais sur ce serpent, c'est que lorsqu'il est vraiment attaché à son maître, il fera tout pour le protéger. »

« Tu crois que j'ai besoin de protection. »

« Oui, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelques choses. Je t'aime Alex. »

Sacha embrassa passionnément Draco. Il eut un petit rire en entendant une voix sifflante.

« YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ! »

-OoOoO-

La pièce était très sombre, on ne pouvait y distinguer que le bruit de quelques choses glissant sur le sol. La seule source de lumière venait d'un chandelier qui se trouvait à côté d'un fauteuil. Celui-ci était occupé par un homme qui n'inspirait que la peur. La chose glissante sur le sol s'approcha du fauteuil, passant entre les jambes de l'homme. Des sifflements s'élevèrent dans la pièce.

Un homme entra dans la pièce et alla s'agenouiller devant l'homme et le serpent. Des yeux rouges se figèrent sur la silhouette à genoux.

« Je veux savoir toutes les personnes qui font partie de l'Ordre du phénix. »

« Bien maître. »

« Connais-tu ceux qui sont les plus élevés ? »

« Il n'y a que quelques personnes qui vont au QG, c'est les principaux. »

« Qui sont-ils ? »

« Arthur et Molly Weasley ainsi que leur famille, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin. Les autres y vont occasionnellement, ils ne sont pas importants. À oui… J'oubliais… Il y a aussi Severus et Irina Snape. »

« Irina Snape, tu es bien sûr de toi ? »

« Oui, on m'a dit qu'elle venait de revenir en Angleterre. »

« C'est une très grande nouvelle. Tu peux disposer petit espion. »

L'homme sortit, Voldemort se leva et alla à la fenêtre.

« Tu ne m'échapperas pas cette fois-ci Irina. » dit-il à la nuit étoilée

-OoOoO-

* * *

Voici le conte original sur le serpent bleu… pour ceux que ça intéresse.

**Goloubia zmeika**

Personnage des contes de l'Oural, un petit serpent de couleur bleu si léger que quand il passe, les herbes ne plient pas. Il ne rampe pas mais se roule en boule, lève la tête et se déplace en sautillant sur sa queue. Et quand il court comme cela, le sable noir se déverse à sa gauche et le sable d'or à sa droite. On croit que si plusieurs personne le voit, ils vont se disputer très fort, et si le serpent se montre à une seule personne, il indique où trouvé de l'or. Là où le jet d'or est tombé les pierres se transforme en or, mais il faut prendre ce trésor avec précaution: si c'est trop lourd et qu'on lâche prise, le tout se retransformera en pierre. Et pas question de voir une deuxième fois le serpent bleu. Parfois, il se transforme en jeune fille qui ne laisse pas de trace sur son passage, et deux jets de sable jaillissent de ses manches.

* * *

Je suis ENFIN en vacance pour deux semaine… YOUPI ! Je vais essayer de m'avancer dans mon chapitre, mais je garantie rien alors attendez-vous à attendre comme d'habitude. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de vacance et surtout un bon retour aux études. (je suis sûre que vous êtes tous impatient de retourner aux études non ! Non ! Vraiment ça me surprend ! -)

**Minerve** : Sacha ne le dira pas à Dray qu'il était Harry Potter, mais Dray va le savoir autrement. Je sais pas trop encore qu'elle réaction il va avoir… je verrais quand je serais rendu là, comme à chaque fois l'histoire me le dira… .

**Ange de un cisme** : Coucou toi ! Et voici le chapitre que tu attendais tant… et essaye pas je le sais que tu étais impatiente de le lire… J'espère que tu as enfin reçu internet, tu me manques… Et puis, il faut bien que je t'envoie la suite de l'île… tu vas bientôt y faire ton apparition. (lol)

Et voici un petit chapitre tout tranquille qui fini sur une note un peu plus stressante… (le retour de mes fins sadiques peut-être) Je sais que tu vas me harceler pour tout connaître… je t'attends de pied ferme… Et puis, j'ai un merveilleux petit chien de mon côté

Passe de belle fin de vacance… (moi je suis ENFIN en vacance pour deux semaine) et ne bave pas trop devant ton voisin (c'est bien ton voisin, je le sais plus trop. Enfin, tu sais de qui je veux parler c'est le principal)

Bisous

Nova

**Mily Black** : Je sais, le temps entre les chapitres est long. J'arrive pas à faire mieux… désolé. Je suis heureuse de réussir à te captiver et te souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Onarluca **: Et voici enfin le chapitre suivant. L'imagination ne m'a pas encore quitté et je souhaite vraiment pas qu'elle le fasse ( j'ai quelques sortilèges vaudou pour qu'elle reste avec moi . ) Et je commence seulement mes vacances… et je vais bien en profiter.

**La rodeuse** : Je sais pas encore quel tête Draco va avoir en comprenant qui est vraiment Sacha, mais je l'imagine bien les yeux exorbité et la bouche ouverte. Surtout que moi je sais ce qu'ils vont venir de faire avant que Draco comprenne… O.o Et c'est toujours aux femmes d'arrangés les choses parce que nous sommes les plus intelligentes… Et que personne ne me contredit parce que sinon…

L'armée, tu crois. Et merde ! En plus que je suis pas encore été les rapporter. Ben quoi ! Il est vraiment trop mignon Drake, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le garder… Et puis, il voulait pas partir… je le jure. (lol)

**Dawn456** : Je m'en serais voulu si tu serais morte… et la suite a fini par arriver… je vais vraiment finir par te tuer avec le temps que je prends entre chaque chapitre. En fait, peut-être que c'est mon but…. Niak niak niak !

**Garla sama** : Merci beaucoup. Je sais même plus comment j'ai eu l'idée, mais je m'impressionne moi-même quand je me relis. En fait, c'est pas vrai du tout, quand je me relis je ne vois que les défauts. Mais je crois que je relis déjà cette histoire assez de fois avant de la mettre sur le site… (je m'améliore de jour en jour)

**Sealunis**: Moi aussi je les trouve trop cute. Je me relis et je me dis: C'est pas moi qui a vraiment écrit ça ! C'est vraiment rose bonbon ! Ahhhh ! Je pensais vraiment pas que j'écrirais quelques choses comme ça. Moi qui dis toujours que je suis pas du tout romantique… J'espère que les one-shot ont été à la hauteur.

**Bilou**: Merci beaucoup… et oui, il y a de l'attende entre mes chapitres, mais c'est la seule façon de me pas avoir des chapitres bâcler . Comme cela, ils sont plus long et intéressant. (lol)

**Mi** : Je suis désolé, mais il aura toujours autant d'attente entre les chapitres. Les seuls fois où j'ai été rapide c'est quand mon imagination déborde et que je fais plusieurs nuits de suite. Il n'y a que quand je travaille de nuit que j'ai vraiment le temps de me replongé dans mon histoire et d'écrire. Et ça, c'est quand la nuit est tranquille et que je n'ai pas beaucoup de travail et seulement de la surveillance à faire. J'espère que tu continuera de me lire malgré tout, mais je peux vraiment pas faire mieux.

**Yogane**: Merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Surtout de me faire dire que mon histoire est originale, ça me touche beaucoup.

**Surimi **: C'est vrai qu'ils sont trop chou. Même moi quand j'écris mes chapitres je les trouve adorable.

Méchant mail, ne pas t'avertir de la publication des chapitres de la plus merveilleuse des fan fiction (lol, j'en met pas mal là ! ) J'espère que tu l'as bien puni… S'il recommence, dis-moi-le je vais aller lui parler à ce méchant mail.

Du filet mignon, vraiment ! J'adore le filet mignon. (mdr)

**L'Ange Noir au larmes de sang** : Et oui, ils sont ENFIN ensemble. Je crois bien que plusieurs personnes avaient hâte que cela arrive. (et pour être honnête, moi aussi). Ron et Hermione ne sauront JAMAIS la véritable identité de Sacha. Quand j'ai commencé cette histoire, j'ai dû faire des choix sur les personnes qui seraient au courant. Et puis, je trouvais intéressant de faire une histoire où Hermione ne saurait pas tout. Je crois bien que Hermione et Ron vont finir par faire partit de la petite bande, mais ils ne redeviendront jamais aussi proche qu'avec Harry. Et je crois bien que c'est bien comme cela. Et oui, la silhouette c'est Peter. J'adore l'intégré dans les flash-back…

**Mini pouce06** : Et oui, ils sont ensemble. C'est vrai que je parle peu du bébé, mais Irina n'a que quatre mois de grossesse de faite, alors elle n'a pour l'instant qu'un petit renflement… mais quand elle va avoir le ventre plus imposant, Severus va être complètement gaga du ventre de sa femme (enfin ça c'est l'idée que j'ai pour l'instant, on verra quand je serai rendu à ce moment-là ce qu'il va se passer… disons qui l'histoire ce construit au fur à mesure que j'avance… je sais pas tout d'avance… surtout qu'il y a des idées qui s'impose à moi en avançant.) Pour ce qui est d'un moment en famille, c'est vrai aussi que ça fait un petit bout. Peut-être dans le prochain chapitre, je sais pas trop…

**Thealie** : Draco va l'apprendre au mois de mars environ. Enfin, c'est ce qui est prévu normalement, à moins qu'une autre idée vienne tout chambouler. On verra quand je serais rendu à ce moment-là.

**Tama** : Et oui, un gros mois… Je sais vraiment pas pourquoi je ne suis pas capable d'aller plus vite. Je commence jamais à écrire le chapitre suivant quand j'ai terminé l'autre. La preuve, ça fait une semaine que je l'ai terminé (j'ai dû copié le chapitre sur mon ordi et l'envoyer chez sa correctrice) et je n'ai pas encore commencé le chapitre 13. Et merde! Je viens de remarqué, le prochain chapitre est un chapitre malchanceux… (Non, non je suis pas du tout superticieuse) (Mdr) Merci beaucoup pour les compliments.

**Petite grenouille**: Je ne l'aurais pas vu autrement. Et je crois bien que moi aussi à la place de Ginny je lui aurais mis ma main au visage (et peut-être le point avec) Ensuite je l'aurais peut-être embrassé… oup! Ça je devais pas le dire O.o

**Satya**: merci… désolé pour l'attente.

**Lune d'Argent** : Alors comme cela nous avons les même idées. J'avoue que moi-aussi quand je lis des fanfic je me conte la suite de l'histoire. Bon, je ne l'ai pas toujours, mais quelquefois… J'espère que ce chapitre t'a complètement fondu d'attendrissement. Personnellement la petite Maria me fait littéralement craquer. C'est vraiment un personnage qui s'est imposé quand j'écrivais ce chapitre, elle ne devait normalement être très secondaire… (on ne devait seulement connaître son nom, pas plus.) Je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Tiayel **: Tu es arrivé au bon moment… Tu n'as pas eu la frustration d'attendre après mes chapitres pour avoir la déclaration. Maintenant par contre… . Merci beaucoup

**Snape Black Rose** : C'est vrai que l'attente entre les chapitres ne doit pas aidé à ce souvenir de ce que tu m'as écrit. Et youpi pas de torture aujourd'hui, mais il faut vraiment te reposer… Ce n'est pas bien de me laisser comme cela, je risque de m'habituer à ne pas être torturer. (lol) (60 heure par semaine comment tu fais, je suis morte de fatigué et j'en fais sûrement moins.)

**Serpentis-draco** : Merci beaucoup et bienvenue parmi mes lecteurs.

**Vela** : Donc si j'ai besoin de torturer Voldemort je t'appelle… Et j'espère que tu le fera mourir à petit feu, avec beaucoup de torture. Conseil pour lui faire vraiment mal, lui rentrer un bout de bois sous les ongles.. Ça à l'air stupide mais ça fait un mal de chien (expérience personnelle) Merci beaucoup

**Crystal d'avalon** : Je sais pas encore complètement la réaction de Draco quand il va comprendre pour Sacha. Cette histoire se construit beaucoup pendant que j'écris, comme si j'étais habité par mon histoire… Je n'ai pas contre pas l'intention qu'il le laisse quand il le saura, donc il devrait bien le prendre…Et puis moi je sais dans quel circonstance il va le savoir et il sera capable de comprendre pourquoi Sacha a fait cela… (j'ai vraiment trop hâte d'écrire cette partie…)

**Fée Nyx** : Merci beaucoup et bienvenue parmi nous.

**Samaëltwigg** : Pour l'instant je crois bien que Draco saura se contrôler… Mais ça ne fait seulement que quelques jours qu'ils sont ensemble… è.é Je peux te promettre que Sacha se laissera apprivoiser… mais seulement moi sait quand. Niak niak niak. Moi aussi j'adore le couple Severus et Irina, ils sont vraiment mignon. J'ai beaucoup de plaisir à inventer leur vie avant qu'Irina ne parte pour la Russie.

**Vif d'or** : Malheureusement, un nouvel ordi ne veux pas dire qu'il écrive pour moi… à moi que oui et que je n'ai pas encore trouvé le bouton… Tu sais où il est ce bouton toi (lol) . . La suite a fini par arriver… Tu vois, il faut juste être patient un peu ( bon d'accord beaucoup) et on a tout ce que l'on veut…. .

**Louvegrise** : Je crois que c'est ma phrase préféré ( Tu sais que tu est jaloux de toi-même). J'ai adoré quand je l'ai écrite.

J'adore moi aussi mon Severus. J'essai de le rendre plus humain, je crois. J'ai inventé le personnage d'Irina parce que c'est elle qui fait que Severus peut être une personne bien. C'est elle qui est capable de le calmer en quelques mots. Quand Irina fait sa déclaration à Severus, je ne voulais pas qu'il lui saute dessus en la croyant tout de suite. Elle aurait très bien pu ne pas être amoureuse de lui vraiment et Severus le savait.

Sacha n'a pas pu parler de son viol à Draco avant, parce que lui dire était beaucoup trop difficile pour lui. Beaucoup plus difficile que le dire à Ginny puisqu'il n'avait pas les même sentiments pour les deux. Et c'est beaucoup plus difficile de dire une chose comme celle-ci à la personne que tu aimes.

Je sais que je n'ai pas assez développé pour la découverte de la marque de Blaise. Mais j'avoue que je n'avais pas beaucoup d'idée et que je suis resté plusieurs semaine bloqué sur la réaction de Draco quand il embrasse Sacha. Donc, quand je suis arrivé à Blaise et que je me suis retrouver encore bloqué… je crois bien que je serais encore dessus si j'avais entendu de trouver mieux.

Je suis heureuse que tu aimes le surnom de l'enfant à venir. Et non, je n'étudie pas du tout le russe et je ne le parle pas du tout. Les phrases qui sont dans mon texte, je les ai fait traduire par une personne qui parle un peu russe et qui a été assez gentille pour le faire. Pour ce qui est de trouver des nom russe, c'est parce que je suis attiré par ce pays et que j'ai lu quelques livres sur ce pays (bon d'accord beaucoup). Et puis pour les nom j'ai l'aide de ma sœur qui adore tout savoir des prénom, donc elle me donne des conseil quand je sais pas quel prénom choisir. Elle a toujours des idées originales.

Bon je crois que je vais te dire à la prochaine.

**Sahada** : Merci

**Vega264** : Dumbledore ne le sera pas pour l'instant… je peux pas vraiment t'en dire plus car se serait dire un peu de la finale. Pour ce qui est de Draco, il sera au courant dans le courant du mois de mars environ, soit encore trois mois à attendre pour lui. Pour ce qui est du bébé, je te laisse la surprise.

**Lucy-hp** : Ginny va finalement le dire à Blaise (quand je commencé cette histoire, Blaise ne devait pas le savoir, mais je me suis rendu compte que jamais elle aurait pu garder un secret si gros à l'homme de sa vie) mais il ne le sera pas pendant leurs études. Pour ce qui est d'Hermione et de Ron, ils ne le seront jamais. J'ai dû faire des choix quand j'ai commencé à faire cette histoire. Sacha ne le dira pas à Draco, mais celui-ci finira par le savoir. Je gardes la surprise du comment.

Pour ce qui est des deux Snape, la réaction se fera plus voir quand Irina aura plus de ventre. Pour l'instant, elle est enceinte que de quatre mois, ça va aller plus avec le sixième mois de grossesse.

**Alinemcb54** : Merci beaucoup. Je suis heureuse de voir que tu aimes autant le prénom de Sacha.

**Milosnail **: Je n'ai pas encore lu le sixième tome en anglais. (principalement car moi et l'anglais ce n'est pas l'amour fou). Donc, il y a deux explications pour mes indices dans mes reviews.

1. Je suis devin donc je peux prédire l'avenir.

2. Je suis J.K Rowling.

Je suis sûre que tu ne croira pas à la deuxième hypothèse, donc je suis devin. Donnez-moi votre main que je vous dise votre avenir. OH! Mais quel belle main, vous avez un bel avenir devant vous, mais je vois que vous allez bientôt appuyé sur un bouton en bas à gauche pour me dire vos impressions sur ce nouveau chapitre.

**Ykyrya** : merci

**Hisoka** : Je vais préparé des one-shot pour les cinq cents reviews… je suis mieux de me rendre. J'ai déjà deux-trois idées qui mijote dans ma petite tête. C'est vrai que je pourrais survivre sans une si grande fan. Mais pour ce qui est de ne plus faire peur, désolé, mais c'est dans ma nature.. è.é

**Khisanth et Enan** : Merci beaucoup et moi aussi j'espère que la suite est à la hauteur de vos espérances.

**Céline** : Et la voici la suite… j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop dure. (lol)

**Angel** : Pour la réaction de Draco quand il va savoir pour Sacha (car il va le savoir) c'est pour le mois de mars (ici je parce du mois de mars dans l'histoire et non pas pour 2006 .) Et je te laisse la surprise (mdr)

**Clairette **: Merci beaucoup.. 1h10 du mat… tu sais que la nuit il faut dormir (lol)

**Artemis Trismegiste** : Alors pour tes reviewers je suis prête à recevoir les remerciements et les cadeaux à toutes heures.. (lol) Je suis heureuse de te voir parmi mes lecteurs. Et tu vas découvrir que mes chapitres sont longs, mais ils sont long à venir aussi (mdr) J'espère que la patience fait parti de tes qualités…

Et en passant, le Snapinou est parti avec un cri de guerre comme une balle après avoir lu la reviews… je le comprends pas je trouve ça complètement mignon Snapinou… NON ! Severus pas ça (auteur en train de se faire martyrisé par son personnage ) .

**Petite grenouille** : Je crois bien que tout le monde est du même avis que toi… Ils sont tous heureux pour nos deux tourtereaux. Et je suis enfin de retour avec un nouveau chapitre.

**Choupi **: Merci beaucoup… et tu n'as pas eu à attendre bien longtemps… enfin seulement une semaine (enfin depuis ta reviews) c'est pas beaucoup (lol)

**Moira Serpy-Griffy** : Merci beaucoup et Draco va le savoir dans quelques mois… après une nuit particulièrement mouvementé (oh! Mais de quoi je parle moi, ça peut porté à confusion… O.o)


	14. Retour de Vancance

**CHAPITRE XIII**

**RETOUR DE VACANCE**

_Félicitation vous avez réussi à trouver votre source. Vous pouvez maintenant passer à la deuxième étape. Celle-ci vous permettra de trouver votre animagus. Nous tenons à vous avertir qu'il se pourrait que vous ne trouviez pas votre animagus, 25 pourcents des sorciers n'ont pas de forme animale. Pour les sorciers qui ont un animagus, seulement 50 pourcents pourront se transformer. Donc, il se pourrait très bien que malgré notre aide vous ne soyez jamais capable de devenir un animagus._

_Bon ! Maintenant que nous vous avons découragé, nous allons vous parler de cette deuxième étape._

_Premièrement, il ne se passera rien avant six mois. Et en fait, vous n'avez rien à faire dans cette étape, tout se fera naturellement. Une fois votre source activée, votre magie se mettra en marche._

_Votre magie est reliée à votre caractère. Il en sera de même avec votre animal. Vous prendrez l'apparence d'un animal qui rejoint votre personnalité. Une personne sociale et loyale pourrait prendre, par exemple, l'apparence d'un chien. Pendant un minimum d'un mois votre magie évaluera votre caractère pour trouver l'animal qui vous représente le plus._

_Quand se sera chose faite, vous commencerez à faire des rêves. Ces rêves sont votre naissance dans la peau de votre animagus. Vous rêverez que vous êtes un animal. Quand vous serez en mesure d'identifier correctement votre animagus, vous pourrez passé à l'étape suivante._

_-FbFbFb- _

_La salle commune des gryffondors était très animé en se début de mois de mai. Les cinquième et septième année étaient presque tous en train d'étudier pour leurs BUSE et ASPIC. Presque tous, puisque quatre adolescents étaient, eux, concentrés sur des notes et des parchemins qui n'avaient rien à voir avec leurs études._

_« Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » demanda Sirius Black en mastiquant nerveusement le bout de sa plume._

_« Pourquoi as-tu écrit que ça prendrait six mois » dit Remus après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au brouillon de son ami._

_« C'est ce qui était écrit dans le livre que l'on avait emprunté. » répondit James._

_« Peut- être, mais ça vous a pris plus d'un an avant d'avoir vos premiers rêves. » dit Remus en se re-concentrant sur le plan de l'école qui était devant lui. « Et que se passera-t-il quand il ne se passera rien après plus de six mois ? »_

_« Il fera comme nous » dit Sirius. « Il paniquera et pensera qu'il ne réussira jamais »_

_« Et quand il fera son premier rêve, il réveillera tout son dortoir en criant qu'il peut devenir animagus. » dit Remus_

_« Je n'ai pas réveillé tout le monde. » dit Sirius d'une voix indigné._

_« Non ! Seulement tous les garçons de la première à la cinquième année. » dit James_

_« Pfff ! Même pas vrai ! » répondit Sirius en boudant._

_Remus eut un sourire et James se mit à rire de l'air de son meilleur ami. Une tête rousse leva la tête quand éclata le rire de James dans la salle commune. Elle fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce qu'ils étaient encore en train de comploter._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Remus ? » demanda Peter en regardant le loup-garou concentré sur les parchemins devant lui._

_« Une idée que j'ai eu. J'essai de voir si c'est faisable. »_

_« Et tu as besoin des plans de Poudlard. » dit Sirius en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de son ami. Eh ! C'est quoi cette salle ! On ne l'a jamais vu ! » continua-t-il en pointant un point au septième étage_

_« Pas la moindre idée » dit Remus_

_« Au fait, tu l'as prit où ce plan ? » demanda James_

_« Euh ! En fait… C'est que…. » bredouilla Remus en rougissant_

_« Moony vilain cachetier. Tu as fait quelques choses d'interdit sans nous. Vilain préfet »_

_« Lupin comment as-tu pu ! Comme préfet tu dois montrer l'exemple. » dit James d'une voix plus aiguë que la normal._

_« Essaies pas Prongs ! » dit Sirius en riant « Tu es incapable d'imiter la voix de ta petite amie. »_

_« Evans n'est pas ma petite amie. » répondit James en rougissant_

_« Non, mais tu aimerais bien. » dit Peter_

_James regarda indigné ses trois copains se payer sa tête. La rouquine, qui avait relevé la tête un peu plus tôt, se leva en soupirant et sortit de la salle commune. Une adolescente se dirigea vers le groupe de quatre garçons. Quand elle arriva à côté d'eux, elle regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Remus._

_« Qu'est-ce que vous comploter encore ? » dit-elle_

_Les maraudeurs sursautèrent et Remus sourit en croisant le regard de la jeune femme. Sirius eut un regard tendre et James un regard dur._

_« Sullivan »_

_« Potter »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ? » dit James_

_« Je suis venu te faire chier. Tu sais bien que c'est mon sport favori. »_

_« Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais c'est la salle commune des gryffondors ici. Une serdaigle comme toi n'a rien à faire ici. »_

_« James fiche-lui la paix » dit Sirius provoquant un regard encore plus noir de son meilleur ami sur la jeune slave._

_-FbFbFb-_

_Severus Snape était dans le parc de Poudlard, seul comme toujours depuis sa première année. Même les serpentards l'évitaient. Le regard de Severus capta ce qui le faisait rêver depuis deux ans. Elle était si magnifique, si différente de lui. Un rayon de soleil dans sa vie si noire. Elle n'avait jamais posé un regard sur lui et il ne voulait pas qu'elle le remarque. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pose son regard si vivant sur lui pour n'y voir que du dégoût lorsqu'il serait sur lui. Il l'observait toujours de loin pour ne pas obscurcir sa lumière._

_« Tu ne mérites pas de poser les yeux sur elle. »_

_Snape tourna la tête vers l'être le plus méprisable qu'il connaissait - avec Potter._

_« Black, va polluer l'air de quelqu'un d'autre. »_

_« Je te défends de la regarder avec CE regard. »_

_« Qui es-tu pour me défendre de faire quelques choses ? À ce que j'ai cru remarquer, elle sort avec Dubois. »_

_Sirius lança un regard noir à Severus. Le serpentard eut un sourire sadique._

_« Aurais-je touché un point sensible Black ? »_

_« Elle ne sera jamais à toi Snivelus. »_

_Sirius se dirigea lentement vers Irina, qui lui sourit tendrement quand elle le vit._

_« Elle ne sera jamais à toi Black. Je t'en fais la promesse. »_

-OoOoO-

Sacha et Ginny entrèrent dans la salle commune des gryffondors quelques heures après leur retour à Poudlard. La salle était presque vide, Sacha n'y vit que son ancien groupe d'ami. Le Russe remarqua une caisse de bière (moldu, où avait-il trouvé ça ?) au sol.

« On s'amuse bien à ce que je vois. » dit Sacha

Les gryffondors, qui ne les avaient pas entendu entrer, se retournèrent vers les deux nouveaux arrivants.

« Hey ! Sacha mon pote ! » dit Seamus, la voix embrumé par la boisson. « Tu sais que je t'aime toi ! »

« Je crois que tu es ivre Seamus. » dit Sacha en prenant une bière.

« Moi ? Pas du tout ! J'ai pris seulement une bière ou deux. »

« Je dirais plus que le compte est près de dix. » dit Ron. « Content de vous revoir tous les deux. Vous avez passé un beau Noël ? »

« Super. » dit Ginny en allant serrer son frère dans ses bras. « Et vous ? »

« Ron s'est amusé à monter des plans diabolique contre les serpentards. Et comme d'habitude aucun n'est réalisable. » dit Hermione

« Diabolique ? » demanda Sacha

« Oui. Et ils sont réalisables. » dit Ron en jetant un regard à Hermione

« Tu as un exemple ? » dit Sacha

« Je gardes mes idées pour moi. Tu as de mauvaises fréquentations. Tu pourrais le dire à un certain serpentard. »

« Mais si c'est contre un certain bouledogue, je suis prêt à participer. »

« Vrai ! Allez viens mon pote ! »

Ron avait mis un bras autour des épaules de Sacha et le dirigea vers un coin de la salle commune où se trouvaient Dean et Seamus.

-OoOoO-

Draco n'avait jamais essayé d'entrer dans la salle commune des gryffondors par le tableau qui se trouvait dans ses appartements. En fait, il ne savait pas si le tableau de lion le laisserait passer, mais il était huit heures du matin et quand il était allé réveiller son petit ami, celui-ci n'était pas dans son lit. Et comme la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, Alex se dirigeait vers la salle commune des gryffondors, Draco avait décidé d'aller voir.

La salle commune des gryffondors était comme Draco s'y attendait; rouge et or. Le serpentard se rendit vite compte que les gryffondors s'était amusé la veille. Il y avait des bouteilles de bière vide un peu partout. Draco remarqua même une bouteille de Whisky presque vide sur une table basse. Il y avait quelques gryffondors endormi sur les sofas. Draco remarqua Dean et Seamus endormi au sol, Longdubas dormait sur un fauteuil, Ron était sur un sofa avec dans les bras une certaine petite brunette. Et enfin, sur l'autre sofa, Draco trouva son Russe.

Draco s'approcha et se mit à la hauteur du gryffondor. Il caressa doucement la joue du jeune homme. Sous la caresse, Sacha papillonna des yeux. Il les referma rapidement avec un grognement de douleur, ce qui fit rire légèrement Draco.

« Allez, ouvre les yeux petit lion. »

« Non, il fait trop clair » dit Sacha d'une voix rauque. « Dit au soleil d'aller se recoucher. »

« Je ne crois pas qu'il m'écoutera. »

« Allez ! Tu as bien réussi à me faire tomber amoureux de toi. »

Draco sourit, le cœur se gonflant de tendresse. Le serpentard posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle du gryffondor. Sacha étendit le bras pour mettre sa main sur la nuque de Draco et ainsi le rapprocha et approfondi le baiser.

Quand Ron se réveilla, la première chose qu'il vit fut les amoureux. C'était étrange. C'était les deux premiers hommes qu'il voyait s'embrasser. Il ne pu détacher son regard du couple. Ils étaient mignons. Ron grogna quand il voulu se redresser. Premièrement, sa tête voulait éclater, et deuxièmement, Hermione l'avait prit comme oreiller. Ron ne se rappelait pas sa fin de soirée. Tout le monde avait beaucoup bu. Il se rappelait vaguement avoir monter des plans inimaginable avec Alexander pour faire suer Parkinson. Il avait eu l'impression d'être revenu au temps où il restait réveillé toute la nuit avec Harry. Ron comprit qu'il était l'heure de tourner la page. Harry ne reviendrait pas et Ron espérait qu'il avait trouvé une vie meilleure. Il était temps pour lui maintenant d'arrêter de comparer chaque événement avec ce qu'il avait vécu avec Harry. D'arrêter de se sentir coupable car il était heureux ou qu'il se faisait d'autre amis. Arrêter de se sentir coupable parce qu'il commençait à apprécier Malfoy, chose qui ne serait pas arrivée si Harry avait été avec eux.

Ronald était tellement perdu dans ses pensées, qu'il ne remarqua pas le réveil d'Hermione. La jeune femme se réveilla légèrement déboussolé, mais retrouva bien vite la mémoire. Elle leva le regard vers son oreiller qui était parti dans la lune. Hermione se mit à sa hauteur et l'embrassa tendrement. Ron eut presque une crise de cœur quand il sentit les lèvres douces d'Hermione. Et c'est un regard confus qu'il lui lança quand elle s'éloigna.

« Qu'est… comment… pourquoi ! »

« Tu ne te rappelle pas d'hier soir ? » dit Hermione avec du rire dans la voix.

« Non ! »

« Tu m'as fais la plus belle déclaration d'amour que l'on m'ait jamais faite. »

« Vraiment ! Et qu'as-tu répondu ? »

Hermione sourit et approcha son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Ron.

« Rien du tout. Mais je t'ai embrassé. Je crois que ça t'a convaincu. Tu veux que je recommence ? »

« Oh que oui ! »

Ron fit basculer Hermione sur le dos, ce qui la fit éclater de rire. Mais dans une pièce où dormait plusieurs ivrognes, le rire cristallin d'Hermione ne fut pas très apprécié.

« Ma tête ! Hermione arrête ça tout de suite » dit Seamus en émergeant.

Le gryffondor se leva, étirant son corps endolori d'avoir été étendu sur le sol. Son regard se posa sur la personne qui l'avait réveillé. Celle-ci ne le regardait pas du tout, Ron l'embrassait passionnément. Seamus fit le tour de la salle commune.

Les gryffondors émergeaient lentement de leur état comateux. Neville avait été réveillé par les cris de Seamus, il semblait avoir souffert de la position dans laquelle il avait dormi. Seamus vit Ginny descendre du dortoir, elle avait été une des seules assez en état pour aller se coucher dans son lit. Dean dormait encore profondément, semblant trouver le sol confortable. Sacha était en train de s'asseoir sur le sofa où il avait dormi, se prenant la tête à cause de la douleur. Draco était assis au sol, regardant les fêtards se réveiller doucement.

Cela prit quelques secondes avant que l'information arrive au cerveau de Seamus. Il y avait un serpentard dans la salle commune, ce qui le réveilla complètement.

« SERPENTARD DANS LA SALLE COMMUNE »

Le cri de guerre de Seamus prit par surprise tout le monde, mais des cris de protestations s'élevèrent dans la salle commune en réponse à l'Irlandais. Draco eut un sourire, les gryffondors n'étaient vraiment pas impressionnant ainsi. Il se leva pour faire face à Seamus, mais Sacha étendit les bras et tira Draco vers lui, le faisant tomber sur ses genoux. Seul les deux Weasley n'eurent pas de regards incrédules en regardant le couple.

« Je vous défends de le toucher, c'est MON serpentard » dit Sacha

Draco lui lança un regard, se demandant s'il devait se sentir insulté ou s'il devait se sentir fier devant la marque de possession. Alex venait ni plus ni moins d'annoncer leur couple. Tous les deux avaient décidé de ne pas se cacher, mais pas de s'afficher non plus. Ils ne savaient pas comment allait réagir les autres étudiants devant leur couple. L'homosexualité n'était pas encore parfaitement acceptée, un peu comme chez les moldus. Il y avait encore des purs et durs qui disaient que c'était une abomination de la nature.

Les cris de surprises passèrent du « quoi vous êtes ensemble » de Neville au « Maman, laisses-moi dormir » de Dean.

« Vous êtes vraiment pas très observateur » dit Ginny « ils ont déjà passé le dur cap de la première semaine. »

« Depuis quand la première semaine est un cap difficile à passer ? » dit Neville

« Tu sais bien, les sept premiers jours, les sept premiers semaines, les sept premier mois et les sept premières années. » dit Ginny

« C'est drôle, moi j'ai toujours entendu parler seulement du cap des sept ans. » dit Draco

« Normal ! » dit Ginny « Je viens d'inventer les autres »

Les rires fusèrent, mais ils furent remplacés par des grognements de douleur. Les quatre garçon réveillés (Seamus, Sacha, Ron et Neville) avaient l'impression que leurs têtes étaient une mine prête à exploser. Les filles, qui n'avaient pas, ou presque pas, bu se remirent à rire de plus belle en voyant leur expression. Draco eut pitié d'eux - solidarité masculine.

« Je crois que vous avez besoin d'une potion pour les lendemains de veille. » dit-il

« Malfoy, je crois bien que tu vas devenir mon héros. » dit Ron

-OoOoO-

Sacha entra dans sa chambre et s'étendit dans son lit. Il se sentait vraiment mal, la potion de Draco n'avait pas encore fait effet. Draco lui avait dit d'aller s'étendre. Sacha avait l'impression que sa tête et son cœur étaient dans la flotte, comme s'il se trouvait sur un navire. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de boire autant ? Il s'était bien amusé par contre, et en plus, il avait pu voir la déclaration d'amour de Ron. Ça lui faisait tellement plaisir que ses deux-là se soient trouvés.

Un mouvement au sol attira son attention. Quand il vit que c'était le cadeau de Draco, il s'assit sur son lit, essayant d'oublier ses étourdissements. C'était la première fois qu'il était seul avec le serpent depuis qu'il l'avait eu, il y avait deux jours.

« Bonjourrrr toiiiiii ! » siffla-t-il

Le serpent leva la tête et le regarda. Elle sembla ensuite secouer la tête.

« J'halusssssine » dit-elle

Sacha eut un petit rire en l'attendant.

« Ssssssssi c'est parce que j'ai pppppparlé » dit-il « Je crois passsssssss »

« Votre essssspèce ne parle passssss aux ssssserpents. »

« Dissssssons que je suissss spécial. »

« Ça veut dirrrrre que voussssss avez tout entendu depuissssss que je suissss ssssorti de la boîte. »

« ouiiiii »

« Ohhhhhh! »

Le serpent se dirigea rapidement sous le lit. Quand Sacha regarda ce qu'elle faisait, il remarqua qu'elle essayait de se cacher sous un chandail qui devait être tomber avant les vacances.

« Que sssssse passe-t-il ? » demanda Sacha

« Vous avezzzz tout entendu ssssse que j'ai dittttt! Même quand jjjjjjj'ai parlé de toi et l'autre garçonnnnnn. »

« Ouiiiiii »

« Ccccce que c'est gggggênant ! »

« Il ne faut passss. Allez vienssss. » dit Sacha en tendant le bras

Le serpent glissa vers le bras du Russe et se laissa monter sur le lit. Sacha se recoucha, la potion de Draco commençait à faire effet.

« Comment t'appelle-tuuuuu? » demanda Sacha en baillant

« Sssssélène et toiiiii? »

« Sssssacha »

Sacha ferma les yeux et s'endormi sous le regard attentif de Sélène.

-OoOoO-

Ginny tournait en rond dans le salon de l'appartement de Sacha. Celui-ci la regardait en soupirant.

« Ginny assied-toi. Tu vas finir par me donner le tournis à tourner comme ça devant moi. » dit-il désespéré

« Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis inquiète. » dit-elle en s'assoyant « Il devrait être là »

« Gin, tu as attendu le directeur, le train va avoir du retard. »

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

« Gin, tu es simplement trop impatiente. Le Poudlard Express n'a rien eu, il est simplement parti plus tard à cause de l'alerte à la bombe à King Cross. »

Ginny regarda autour d'elle.

« Où est Draco ? » demanda-t-elle

« Dans sa chambre, il en pouvait plus de te voir tourner en rond »

Le cadre qui donnait dans la salle commune des serpentard s'ouvrit. Le bruit attira l'attention des deux gryffondors qui tournèrent la tête, Blaise entrait. Ginny se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers le serpentard. Mais Ginny, qui n'avait que le goût de se jeter dans les bras de son amoureux, s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui quand elle vit son regard. Elle se tourna vers Sacha qui les regardait sans comprendre.

« Sacha, tu vas dormir avec Draco. Je t'emprunte ta chambre. »

« Quoi ? »

« Pas de discussion. Et tu y va tout de suite »

« Oui chef. » dit Sacha en faisant un salut militaire.

Le Russe monta lentement les marches qui le séparaient de la chambre de Draco. Il se demandait ce qui se passait avec Ginny et Blaise.

-OoOoO-

Draco était dans sa chambre en train de lire un livre de potion - un livre qui appartenait à Severus et que Sacha lui avait prêté sans la permission du propriétaire - quand il entendit gratter à sa porte. Draco se leva et trouva un gryffondor timide de l'autre côté de la porte.

« On m'a ni plus ni moins obliger à venir ici » dit Alex d'une petite voix.

« Comment cela ? »

« Ginny m'a pris ma chambre. Je crois que Blaise ne va pas bien. »

« Qu'a-t-il ? »

« Pas la moindre idée, mais t'inquiète si il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut le savoir c'est Ginny. »

Sacha entra dans la chambre et alla sur le lit. Draco le regarda et remarqua que le gryffondor évitait son regard.

« Alex, qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demanda-t-il

« Rien »

« Alex ! »

« Je le sais pas. » dit Alexander en regardant Draco. « Je trouve simplement cela étrange d'être dans ta chambre. C'est la première fois que je vais dormir avec quelqu'un. »

Draco alla s'asseoir à côté de son amoureux

« Il ne se passera rien Alex. »

« Je la sais bien, mais… »

« Tu es inquiet malgré tout. »

« Ouais… »

« Quelques fois, j'ai l'impression que tu me prends pour un obsédé. Je me jetterai pas sur toi parce que tu es dans mon lit. »

Sacha approcha son visage de celui du serpentard. Draco sentit son souffle sur ses lèvres quand le gryffondor parla.

« Je t'aime » dit Sacha avant de l'embrasser tendrement

Alex ne lui disait que très rarement ces trois petits mots. C'était Draco qui le disait le plus souvent (un vrai poufsouffle) Mais les gestes et les regards du gryffondor lui montrait toute l'affection qu'il avait pour lui. L'entendre était simplement un petit plus.

« Drake »

« Hum! »

« Tu n'aurais pas un pyjama à me prêter. Je n'ose pas trop aller chercher le mien. »

« Allez viens, je peux sûrement te trouver quelques choses » dit Draco en riant.

-OoOoO-

Blaise regarda Alexander se diriger vers la chambre de Draco. C'est à peine s'il avait protesté.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? Il n'a pas protesté ! Quand je suis parti, ils ne se parlaient plus et Draco faisait copain copain avec un serdaigle. »

« Tu es parti deux semaine, il peut s'en passer des choses en deux semaines. » dit Ginny en lui prenant la main et en le tirant vers la chambre de Sacha

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Ce n'est pas un moyen de me détourner du fait que quelques choses te tracasse. »

« Je veux savoir ce qui arrive à mon meilleur ami. »

« Il a un petit ami. »

« Le serdaigle ? »

« Non gros bêta. » dit Ginny en le faisant asseoir sur le lit « Sacha. Et maintenant, tu me dis ce qui t'est arrivé ! »

« Rien du tout. »

« Blaise ! Tu n'es pas en train de parler à une pauvre petite idiote. Il y a quelques choses qui ne va pas. »

« Ginny ne me demande pas ça, je veux pas te perdre. »

« Tu ne me perdras pas »

« Oui, je vais te perdre. C'est vraiment affreux. »

« Blaise, tu m'as déjà dit que tu étais un mangemort. J'ai accepté tout ce que cet état de fait amène. »

« Sers-moi fort Gin ! »

Blaise passa ses bras autour de la taille de Ginny et se serra contre elle, la tête sur sa poitrine. Ginny passait tendrement ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amoureux, elle commençait à se douter de ce qui s'était passé.

« Quand je suis arrivé à la maison, mon père m'a montré les impardonnable. Où plutôt m'a fait une petite révision. Et puis le lendemain de Noël, le maître a fait demander tous les mangemorts qui sont encore aux études. »

« Que vous a-t-il demandé ? » demanda Ginny

Blaise se leva et commença à tourner en rond dans la pièce. Quand Ginny vit son visage, ses yeux étaient paniqués.

« Tu ne peux pas me le demander Gin! »

« Blaise, je dois le savoir. Je dois savoir ce qui te tourmente. »

« J'ai tué Gin. TUÉ ! Tu es contente de le savoir. »

Blaise avait crié, le visage tourné vers sa copine. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Ginny alla se serrer contre lui. Blaise la serra comme si elle était sa bouée de sauvetage. Blaise mit son visage dans le cou de l'adolescente. Ginny sentit les larmes de Blaise. Elle se mit à lui frotter le dos en lui murmurant des mots sans queue ni tête pour le calmer. Blaise finit par retrouver son calme et releva la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Ginny. Le serpentard alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil entraînant Ginny sur ses genoux, celle-ci se blottit contre lui.

« Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ! » murmura Ginny

« Tu peux pas me demander ça. Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ? »

« Parce que tu as besoin de le dire à quelqu'un. Tu peux pas garder ça pour toi, ça finirait par te ronger. »

Blaise ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes. Quand il finit par parler, sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

« Il nous a envoyé dans un orphelinat de Dublin. Au début, nous ne savions pas ce que nous devions faire. Ensuite, il nous a expliqué qu'il ne devait plus avoir un survivant quand il reviendrait. Nous devions montrer notre dévotion à la cause. Il fallait quelqu'un pour fouiller les différentes pièces pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait pas de mauvaise surprise. C'est moi qui m'y suis collé. Et puis, je suis arrivé dans une chambre où Pansy était en train de torturer un pauvre petit garçon. Quand il m'a regardé, j'ai eu tellement pitié de lui que je l'ai tué pour plus qu'il souffre. Ensuite, je sais plus le nombre d'enfant que j'ai tué. Des enfants Gin, tous des enfants. »

« Chut ! » dit Ginny « Tu n'avais pas le choix. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, tu serais mort. »

« C'était des enfants. Juste des enfants. »

Ginny prit le visage de Blaise entre ses mains.

« Ils seraient mort de toute façon. Tu sais qu'IL avait décidé qu'il mourrait et c'est ce que serait arrivé même si tu n'aurais pas été là. Tu ne pouvais rien faire et au moins tu ne les as pas fait souffrir. »

« Je te mérite pas. »

« Tu me mérites. Je ne veux personne d'autre. Tu vas m'avoir sur le dos pour le reste de ta vie. »

« Je crois que j'ai pas trop le choix. »

Ginny l'embrassa. Le baiser devient de plus en plus urgent. Blaise cherchant le réconfort dans les bras de la gryffondor. Ginny se laissa porté par la vague, elle en avait autant besoin que lui. Blaise eut un petit rire quand il ouvrait le chemisier de la jeune femme.

« Tu avais une idée derrière la tête ma belle. »

« Je me suis dit que tu aimerais voir le cadeau que tu m'as offert. »

Blaise se leva en la tenant toujours dans ses bras. Il la posa doucement sur le lit.

-OoOoO-

Sacha ouvrit les yeux, légèrement déstabilisé. Quelque chose était bizarre. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre et qu'un charmant petit blond se servait de son torse comme oreiller. Sacha embrassa le dessus de la tête de Draco. Non, ce n'était pas le fait qu'il ait dormi dans le lit de Draco, c'était autre chose. Sacha ne savait pas trop ce qui le tracassait, puis il comprit tout à coup. Il n'avait pas rêvé.

Depuis juillet, il ne s'était pas passé une nuit sans qu'il revoie son viol en rêve. En cinq mois, c'était sa première nuit vraiment complète. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il n'avait pas revu son viol, mais ça faisait du bien de ne pas se réveiller en pleine nuit.

Sacha sentit que Draco se réveillait. Quand il descendit son regard vers le serpentard, il rencontra deux yeux tempête complètement bouffi par le sommeil. Ce qu'il était mignon.

« B'jour » dit Draco en se frottant les yeux

« Bonjours » murmura Sacha en lui caressant la joue. « Bien dormi ? »

« Humm ! Jamais aussi bien dormi. » répondit Draco en se re-pelotonnant sur Sacha. « Et toi ? »

« Moi ? Le lit était plutôt confortable, mais il y avait un bruit terrible. »

« Quoi ? » dit Draco en se redressant

« Tu ronfles mon ange. »

« Je ne ronfle pas ! »

« Tu crois. Est-ce que tu t'es déjà entendu dormir ? Parce que je t'assure… »

Sacha ne pu terminer sa phrase, il se mit à rire quand Draco s'assis sur ses hanches et lui bloqua les mains au-dessus de la tête. Le serpentard avait l'air légèrement énervé.

« Si tu oses dire une autre fois que je ronfle… »

« Tu ron… »

Draco l'embrassa avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase. Sacha se mit à rire, ce qui lever la tête de Draco désespéré.

« Qu'est qu'il y a ? »

« C'est ça ta torture, m'embrasser avec ton haleine du matin. »

Draco grogna, prit un oreiller et le mit sur la tête du gryffondor. Ce qui ne fit que déclencher l'hilarité de celui-ci. Le serpentard se leva du lit découragé. Sacha se calma et le regarda fouiller dans l'armoire pour se trouver des vêtements. Draco se tourna pour regarder son petit copain quand il n'entendit plus son rire.

« Tu peux me dire ce que tu as ce matin. Normalement tu ne parles qu'à l'aide de monosyllabe avant ton café. »

« Je n'y ai pas rêvé. »

« Tu n'as pas rêvé à quoi ? »

« Je n'ai pas rêvé à ce qui m'est arriver cet été. »

Draco se retourna complètement pour lui faire face.

« Tu veux dire que tu y rêvais toutes les nuits. »

« Hum hum ! »

« Et rien cette nuit. »

« Hum hum ! »

Draco sourit et s'approcha de l'autre homme.

« On réessaye ce soir pour voir si c'est le hasard ou si je suis le meilleur remède contre les cauchemars ? »

Sacha ne dit rien, mais il sourit et tendit la main vers la nuque du serpentard pour l'approcher.

« Je suis persuadé que tu es la solution à mon problème. Tu crois que tu pourrais me trouver une petite place pour mes affaires. »

« Oh, je devrais être capable de libérer un tiroir. »

-OoOoO-

La Grande Salle était très animé en cette première journée de cours après les vacances. Les étudiants se racontaient leurs fêtes, ceux qui étaient restés à Poudlard racontaient ce qui était arrivé à l'école. La rumeur la plus colporté était celle que les gryffondors avaient lancés il y avait quelques jours: le couple de Draco et Alexander. Il n'y avait pas un seul groupe qui n'en parlait pas. Les étudiants étaient plutôt sceptique sur la véracité de cette nouvelle. Depuis qu'ils le savaient, ils n'avaient vu aucun geste d'affection entre les deux hommes.

Il y avait un serdaigle qui ne voulait pas croire à cette nouvelle. Frédéric - le brun qui avait réussi sans le savoir à rendre Sacha jaloux- était revenu des vacances en ayant hâte de revoir Draco. Il n'avait pas arrêté de penser au serpentard pendant qu'il était chez ses parents. Il avait cru qu'il pourrait le voir quand il était arrivé avec le train, mais à cause du retard Draco était déjà dans sa salle commune à l'arrivée des étudiants. Quand il s'était réveillé ce matin, il s'était dit qu'il allait enfin le revoir. Mais Nathan lui avait dit la rumeur quand il s'était assis pour le petit-déjeuner. Depuis, il se convainquait que ce n'était pas vrai. Après tout, Draco et Alexander ne se parlaient plus avant les vacances.

« Ça peut pas être vrai, ils avait l'air de se détester il y a deux semaine. » dit Frédéric

« C'est vrai ça ! » dit Laure, une serdaigle de cinquième année.

« Peut-être, mais ils se sont réconciliés dans les premiers jours des vacances » dit Nathan « Un matin, Draco est allé manger avec les gryffondors et ils semblaient tous bien l'accueillir. Même Ron Weasley. »

« C'est vrai j'ai tout vu. » dit Line, une poufsouffle de septième année. « Et depuis, Snape et Malfoy sont inséparable. C'est immanquable, si tu en vois un, l'autre n'est pas loin. »

Les gryffondors de sixième année - ceux qui avaient justement annoncé la nouvelle du couple - entrèrent dans la grande salle. Seamus et Dean riaient de ce que venait de dire Neville. Lavande et Parvati les suivaient en commentant ce que venait de leur apprendre leurs condisciples. Ron et Hermione fermaient la marche. Ron avait un bras passé autour de la taille de la jeune femme, ce qui fit réagir quelques personnes dans la grande salle. Derrière eux suivaient un groupe plutôt hétéroclite, deux serpentards et deux gryffondors. Ce groupe-ci attira l'attention de toute la grande salle.

Ginny, Blaise, Draco et Sacha venaient d'entrer. Frédéric ne quitta pas le blond du regard. Draco finit par remarquer le serdaigle. Le serpentard dit quelques mots à Alexander qui lui fit un signe de tête et se dirigea vers la table des gryffondors avec Ginny. Blaise, lui, se rendit à la table des serpentards rejoindre les mangemorts junior.

« Bonjour » dit Draco en arrivant devant le groupe de Frédéric

« Malfoy » dirent Nathan et les filles

« Draco » dit Frédéric

« Je peux te parler » dit Draco en regardant Frédéric « Seul »

Frédéric fit un signe de tête et les deux garçons sortirent de la grande salle. Draco l'entraîna dans un corridor non passant.

« Écoute » commença Draco

« Ça va. » le coupa Frédéric « Je suppose que si on est ici, c'est parce que la rumeur est vrai. »

« La rumeur ? » demanda Draco en regardant le serdaigle dans les yeux pour la première fois.

« Toi et Snape. » dit Frédéric avec dans la voix tout le dégoût que la situation lui donnait.

« Oh ! »

Frédéric regarda le serpentard. Celui-ci ne semblait pas savoir quoi dire. Frédéric soupira en le regardant, tout ce dont il avait rêvé pendant les vacances venait d'éclater en éclat.

« Tu pourrais t'expliquer » dit le serdaigle

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? »

« Je veux savoir si tu es vraiment avec Snape ! »

« Oui, je sors avec Alex. »

« Depuis quand ? »

« Deux semaines. »

Frédéric le regarda les yeux ronds.

« Deux semaines Je comprends maintenant, une fois que tu m'as eu, tu es passés à autre chose. Maintenant que je me suis tapé le petit serdaigle, je vais aller voir ailleurs. »

« Ce n'est pas ça. »

« ALORS C'EST QUOI ? COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE LE PRENNE ? »

« Je ne croyais pas que je pourrais être avec Alex, c'est pour cela que j'ai commencé à te draguer. »

« Je suis un lot de consolation. Merci ça me réconforte. »

« Par merlin, que veux-tu que je te dise ? »

« Pourquoi ? Je veux savoir pourquoi lui ? »

Draco le regarda, son regard devient rêveur. Le cœur de Frédéric se serra de douleur.

« Je l'aime. »

Frédéric baissa les yeux au sol, depuis qu'il avait entendu Nathan lui annoncer la nouvelle, il savait que ça se terminerait ainsi.

« Je suis désolé. Tu es fantastique comme garçon, mais.. »

« Non, ça va. Je veux rien entendre. Et surtout pas la phrase, on peut rester ami. De toute façon, ça fait très peu serpentard tout ça. »

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de te la dire. » dit Draco offusqué

« Ouais, ouais ! Allez va le rejoindre. Je te demanderais seulement de m'éviter pour quelques temps. »

Draco fit un signe de tête et repartit vers la grande salle. Frédéric se retourna une dernière fois.

« Hey Malfoy » dit Frédéric « Tu lui diras qu'il est vraiment chanceux. Et si jamais il te laisse tomber, tu sais où me trouver. »

Draco lui sourit et alla rejoindre ses condisciples.

-OoOoO-

Alexander entra dans la salle de classe où l'attendait Remus. Celui-ci leva la tête pour regarder le gryffondor quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il lui sourit et se leva quand il le vit.

« Bonjour Moony. »

« Sacha. Tu as réussi ce que je t'ai montré la semaine dernière. »

« Presque, mais j'aurais une question avant. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Moony, les rêves, ils sont normalement supposé commencer six mois après avoir activer la source. »

« Hum hum ! »

« Ils pourraient commencer plus vite. »

« Je sais pas vraiment. Pourquoi, tu as fait ton premier rêve ? »

« Je crois bien, mais ça fait seulement trois mois et demi que j'ai activé ma source. Combien de temps cela a pris à papa ? »

« Plus d'un an. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ils ont écrit six mois et pourquoi moi c'est plus rapide ? »

« Ils ont écrit six mois parce que c'est ce qui était écrit là où il avait pris leurs informations. Tu serais mieux de me raconter ton rêve. »

« Je crois que je suis dans une caverne. Tout est noir et je suis incapable de distinguer ce qui m'entoure. Tout ce que je vois parfaitement c'est la pleine lune qui brille. Je sens où plutôt je sais que je ne suis pas tout seul. J'entends comme des petits jappements, mais je suis incapable de savoir qui je suis. Quand je me suis réveillé, il y avait une ombre qui entrait dans la grotte. »

« Ça ressemble beaucoup aux rêves de James et Sirius. La seule différence est que James a tout de suite su qu'il était un cerf. Les premiers rêves te mettent dans la peau d'un bébé, donc James en étant un faon devait essayer de se mettre à quatre pattes tout de suite. Je me rappelle que cela a pris quelques rêves avant que Sirius voie qu'il était un chien. Tu devrais encore en faire quelques-uns. Quand tu le sauras, dis-moi-le ! »

-OoOoO-

* * *

Alors j'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre. Les réponses aux reviews suivent… moi je vais aller lire un certain livre que je viens d'acheter. Bye , je ne serais plus disponible pour deux jours. .

**Sealunis**: Je ne dirais pas qui est l'espion de Voldemort… il faut bien que je gardes des secrets. Donc, ça pourrait être Percy, comme ça pourrait être quelqu'un d'autre. Moi, aussi j'adore mon petit serpent. Elle est trop mignonne et je suis sûre que je vais lui trouvé plein d'occasion pour lui faire dire des obscénité.

**Shali Maxwell **: merci de me suivre depuis le début. Et je te pardonne pour ne pas avoir envoyer un review depuis le début… (je suis pire, j'en envoie presque jamais, manque de temps… je le sais c'est une raison futile comment pourrais-je manqué de temps .) Je ne réponds pas à la question de qui est l'espion, même sous la pire torture… Non… pas ça… pas Pansy en ballerine en train de chanter du Britney Spears… Ahhhhh! C'est bon je dis tout…. Oup! Désolé je n'en rappelle pus… mon dieu que j'ai de la difficulté avec ma mémoire…. .

**Neny **: Tu es sûr que tu sais c'est qui l'espion… Tu pourrais me le dire dans ce cas… j'ai des petits problèmes, je m'en rappelle plus. . Il faut pas toujours se fier à la première impression, l'espion peut être Percy comme ça peut être quelqu'un d'autre. Il faut pas s'inquiéter pour la famille Snape, je ne devrais pas trop les faire souffrir.

**ange de un cisme **: Tu vais être obliger de sortir ton attirail pour la torture. Je ne répondrais pas à la question de savoir si Percy est l'espion ou non. Et n'essais pas d'aller lire les autres reviews, je ne l'ai dit à personne… Nan nan nan…

Je suis vraiment désolé que tu n'as pas eu de brun sexy pendant qu'il pleuvait. Ça fait tellement apprécier le mauvais temps. Moi, pendant mes vacances je n'ai que de soleil… pas un goutte de pluie. Donc pas de brun sexy tout mouillé sous la pluie snif snif.

Regarde je t'ai donné la suite comme je te l'avais promis pour la fin de semaine. C'est pour te recconforté de ta semaine d'école. Je suis gentille pas vrai. Je m'aime tellement. Là, je vais être impossible à joindre pour quelques jours (une journée ou deux). Lecture à faire… Je crois bien que tu dois savoir de quel livre il s'agit. Je vais le chercher après mon travail, j'ai trop hate.

Isaac a passé sa ponction lobaire la semaine dernière. Je devrais avoir des nouvelles bientôt. J'espère que l'homme de ma vie va bien… oui, oui c'est l'homme de ma vie… on n'a que quelques années de différence, je suis sûre que ses parents ne diront rien.

Allez je vais travaillé… à la prochaine.

Dawn456 : Mon but d'être méchante, mais voyons pas du tout… je suis un ange de miséricorde. Quoi ? Les cornes sur ma tête… mais j'ai pas de corne sur la tête… Ah ça ! C'est rien, juste mon costume pour l'halloween… je me prépare d'avance….

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami **: Merci. Il l'adore son Russe notre petit serpentard favori. J'aime trop écrit les bout où ils sont seulement tout les deux… je suis en train de les faire devenir doux comme des agneaux.

**Minerve** : Je suis folle de Maria (qui va revenir dans les derniers chapitres, à la septième année de Draco et Sacha). Elle s'est vraiment imposé à moi. J'écrivais et plus j'écrivais plus elle prenait forme. C'est vraiment drôle parfois.

Et oui, mon serpent est obsédé… Je l'imaginais pas autrement. Et puis, j'adore quand elle est gêné parce que Sacha a entendu ce qu'elle a dit. Elle pensait que personne la comprenait donc, elle disait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Et je peux te certifié que c'est vraiment gênant quand ça arrive… Ça m'est déjà arrive… Je pouvais pas savoir qu'il parlait français, il n'y avait que des anglais autour de moi, mais le garçon que je trouve mignon lui parlait français… je suis devenu rouge comme une tomate.

Et je dis rien à propos de l'espion. .

**Onarluca** : merci et j'ai passé de magnifique vacance. C'est encore plus dur de revenir à la vie quotidienne…

**crystal d'avalon **: Merci et le traite est… chut c'est un secret.

**Skajjeeb **: Pour Irina et Severus, il faut pas s'inquiété, je les aime trop pour les tué… les abîmé peut-être, mais pas les tuer.

La meilleure fics… je sens que je vais rougir, mais merci beaucoup.

**Moira Serpy-Griffy **: la suite est finalement arrivé… . Et j'adore vous rendre confus… moi je le sais ce qui va se passer cette nuit là… Tu veux un indice… Oui ! Draco va comprendre qui est Sacha en voyant le dos de celui-ci !

**alinemcb54 **: Merci beaucoup

**Zaika **: la voici

**Samaeltwigg **: De l'or en barre, alors là. On me l'avait jamais dit celle-là. Alors j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a encore fait sauté partout. (je devrais peut-être demander des honoraire comme entraîneur… ben quoi, je fais faire de la gym. . ) C'est vrai que c'est trop mignon le chaton de Draco… Un méchant serpentard qui appelle une sang mêlé chaton…

**Sahada** : Merci… et pour le phénix… on vera peut-être plus tard….

**garla sama **: Encore un chapitre tout mignon… et tu as raison, je vais finir par leur mettre des batons dans les roues.

**Satya** : Alors tu es de retour sur les bancs d'école… je te plains. Et voici la suite…

**L'Ange Noir aux larmes de sang **: Pourquoi tuer Percy ? Qui te dit que c'est vraiment lui l'espion ? Je suis diabolique… j'ai mis le doute dans ton esprit… mais en fait tu as tort et raison… (je suis une vrai sadique… et en plus je réponds pas au question sur l'espion niak niak niak)

Suprimé Ron et Hermione… mais je les aimes bien moi… Nan, je vais te contrarier et les garder vivant… .

**Céline** : Pour l'espion, il va falloir attendre… je garde le mystère.

**petite grenouille **: Maria va rentrer à Poudlard… Donc elle va revenir quand Sacha va entré dans sa septième année…

**Thealie** : Ron et Hermione sont resté à Poudlard pour leur vacance. Mais comme tu as pu le constaté, ils n'étaient pas seul et ne se sont pas ennuyé… Pour l'espion, il faudra attendre… je gardes un peu de mystère pour vous dire si c'est vraiment Percy… Et c'est vrai qu'ils sont trop chou Sacha et Drake… je les adore.

**Snape Black Rose **: Ahhhhhhhhh ! C'est quoi l'idée de me dire des horreurs pareil… Torturé une pauvre écrivaine comme moi… Mais, j'ai rien fait… Seulement des attentes interminal… snif snif mais je mérite pas d'aussi dur torture mentale .

**Vif d'or **: Alors Maria va aller à Poudlard parce qu'elle est une Eltsine. Irina et Dimitri sont allé à Poudlard, malgré le fait qu'ils resté en Russie… En fait, j'ai expliqué ce fait dans un des chapitres (je sais plus vraiment lequel…)

Malheureusement, je n'ai pas trouvé le bouton… pourtant j'ai cherché partout je le jure .

**nanie nouche **: Merci beaucoup… et je vais essayer de pas trop tuer de personnes. . Et il ne faut pas sauté si vite au conclusion… ce n'est peut-être pas Percy la taupe… (j'adore vous mettre dans l'incertitude…)

**Angel** : Merci et elle est finalement arrivé

**flo black **: Il faut pas trop désespéré . C'est une merveilleuse maladie contagieuse… J'ai donné la même à ma petite sœur… (sauf que l'on a pas vraiment les même goûts)

**serpentis-draco **: Maria va aller à Poudlard. (bien sûr quand elle aura l'âge, pas tout de suite) Et oui, Draco offfre un serpent complètement obsédé… on se demande pourquoi… commença parce que l'auteur est une obsédé… même pas vrai.

**Hisoka**: Alors les serpents bleu sont en vente dans tout bon magasin imaginaire… ils sont entre les histoire pour faire peur et les amis imaginaire… je suis sûr que tu vas trouvé… .

Et t'inquiète je garde un œil sur Voldy pour pas qu'il touche à Rina

**MiloSnail **: Et voici la suite…

**Sayankotor777 **: Merci beaucoup et voici la suite

**Archangel.gaia **: Alors pour les kidnappings de l'auteur, il se font entre dix heure et dix heure une minute.. Et il ne faut pas oublier ton oreiller avec des calinours dessus parce que sinon je me débats. Et je peux vraiment faire mal… .

C'est vrai qu'ils sont super mignon Dray, Sacha et Maria… Tu verras bien ce qu'ils leur arrivera à tous les trois.

Je ne réponds pas aux questions sur l'espion… Je me gardes un peu de mystère…

T'inquiète je vais la garder vivante ma Irina… je l'aime beaucoup trop et j'ai beaucoup trop peur de se que pourrais me faire Sev… C'est qu'il peut faire peur et il ne veut pas que je touche à SA Irina. J'ai eu beau lui dire que c'était mon personnage, il n'a rien voulu entendre. Il a marmonné quelques choses comme quoi il avait déjà une écrivaine qui lui faisait faire ce qu'il voulait il n'allait pas en écouté une deuxième.

Quand je me suis relu, je me suis impressionner moi-même, c'est moi qui a écrit ce que dit Ron sur l'amour… ben dit donc ce que je peux bien écrire parfois...

Euh! Pour ce qui est de pourquoi ton loggin ne veut pas ce garder trop jours pas la moindre idée, mais je crois que OC veut dire que Harry est avec une personnage inventé (OC donnerais Other caractere )mais je suis vraiment pas sûre.

Et maintenant tu sais que c'était loin d'être une bague de fiancé qu'il lui a offert le Blaise…

À la prochaine

Nova

**Louvegrise** : J'adore Ron, même si j'adore lui en faire pavé, et je voulais qu'il accepte facilement le copain de Sacha. La disparition d'Harry l'a fait mûrir plus vite… et puis, il ne veut pas l'avouer (même sous la pire des torture) mais il l'aime bien Draco…

Tu as pu constater que Ron a finalement dit ses sentiments à Hermione. Je l'imaginais bien être trop timide pour lui dire, mais une fois bourré… Et puis, comme tu as pu le constater il avait de quoi être jaloux le petit Sacha. (même s'il ne sait pas jusqu'à quels points Draco a été avec le serdaigle)

Comme tu as vu dans les souvenirs, James et Irina ne s'aimait déjà pas à l'école. Une aversion instantané. James a tenu sa promesse. Jusqu'à sa mort, il a été voir Irina pour lui apporter des nouvelles de Severus… (j'ai l'intention de faire une de ses visites en flash-back dans un des chapitres prochains)

C'est en passant à Harry jeune que j'ai fait la petite Maria, donc c'est normal qu'elle t'y fasse penser. Elle est puissante, et comme tout les Eltsine elle n'a pas encore toute sa puissance. Elle n'est pas vraiment plus puissante qu'Irina ou Dimitri, mais comme elle est jeune, elle est incapable de contrôler la puissance qu'elle a.

Pour ce qui est de Percy, je peux pas vraiment te répondre parce que ça serait donner le punch pour l'espion… et je veux garder le mystère pour l'instant. Mais avec moi, il ne faut pas s'entendre au plus simple…

Mais ton opinion compte pour moi… en autant qu'il aille dans la même direction que moi. Il ne faut pas s'inquiété pour Irina… je l'aime beaucoup trop et en plus elle est enceinte. Severus me le pardonnerai pas si je lui faisais le moindre mal.

Je parfaitement profiter de mes vacances (du soleil pendant les deux semaines, j'ai une chance de cocu)

Au prochain chapitre.

**tchaye **: Merci beaucoup… je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise. Et je devrais ramené Sélène ( le serpent). En fait, c'est un peu moi ce petit serpent. .

**Surimigirl** : Je crois que j'ai pas trop compris… alors comme ça tu aimes ma fics… Je suis pas trop sûre, tu dois pas l'avoir écrit assez .

**Raziel **: La voici…


	15. Six petits mangemorts qui se promenaient

Bonjour tout le monde... alors exceptionnellement je vais répondre aux reviews avant le chapitre. Pourquoi ? parce que je sens que vous allez tous vouloir m'éviscéré après avoir lu ce chapitre, donc je me laisse encore un peu de temps. (lol) J'avais oublié dans le chapitre précédent de rappeler que le nom de famille d'Irina à Poudlard était Sullivan... donc la personne qui va voir Potter et Cie est bien Irina. Alors je vous laisse à votre lecture... à la prochaine.

* * *

**Ange de un cisme : **alors je suis très impressionné que tu as osé laisser ta lecture de ce livre (et non je sais pas du tout de quel livre tu parles o.O ) pour lire mon chapitre. Par contre, je sais pas si tu as fait un bon choix... je suis sûre que l'auteur de ce livre est meilleure que moi. Enfin, moi je trouve.

Et pour les années de différences avec Isaac c'est vrai que c'est presque rien. Par contre, Stéphane dit que je suis en train de lui voler toute sa famille. Premièrement, parce que j'ai dit qu'Isaac était l'homme de ma vie. Et deuxièmement, parce que une fois complètement bourré j'ai dit à Isabelle qu'elle était la femme de ma vie. Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi, Stéphane dit que je lui vole sa famille. D'ailleurs j'ai un souper ce soir avec Isa, (Putain tu as vu l'heure il faut que je me prépare si je veux pas être en retard ) je devrais savoir le sexe du petit bébé à venir. Enfin, ça c'est si elle l'a demandé parce que la dernière fois, elle n'était pas sûre si elle ne préférait pas gardé la surprise.

Alors comme tu aimes tant voir les bruns et les blonds s'amuser ensemble... je vais t'envoyer une vidéo de deux bruns... Comme ça tu pourras imaginer ton frère et David. Non, mais c'est vrai il faut que tu comprennes ma souffrance... Même si le seule vidéo que j'ai il faut que s'embrasser... pourtant je devrais être capable de trouver Brian en train de bai... de s'amuser avec un autre Brun. o.O

Alors je suis certaine que tu vas vouloir me tuer quand tu vas avoir fini ce chapitre, donc j'attends les récriminations toujours à la même adresse. Et puis tu sais bien que je suis une vrai petite sadique... alors la dernière émission de desperate housewives Gabrielle, Lynette et Susan vont à l'hôpital parce que...

Je te l'avais dit que j'étais sadique.

Bisous

Nova qui est là pour toi (oui, oui je t'assure... regarde tu vois pas je suis à côté .)

**Surimigirl :** je crois bien que j'ai compris... et puis je suis pas trop sûre que je comprenne l'anglais o.O

**Onarluca :** je suis heureuse que les chapitres te plaisent toujours autant.

**Thealie :** Le début s'était le livre que Remus a donné à Sacha. Par contre, ça peut être aussi des souvenirs parce que c'est ce que Sirius demande à Remus de lire. Et oui, leur première nuit ensemble, il faut fêter. Allez on sort la boisson que je puisse me saouler... Et maintenant, vont-ils finir par coucher ensemble que je puisse fêter encore plus... hum ! J'adore la boisson, je suis une alcoolique...

**Serpentis-draco :** Et voici la suite... Je crois que tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir voir Draco au réveil... Il y a une longue liste et je suis la première dans le haut de la liste. .

**Damhatter :** Alors tous mes lecteurs tu souhaites la bienvenue dans leur cauchemar quotidien : attendre mes chapitres. Je suis heureuse que mes petites fautes ne t'arrête pas et que tu trouves mon histoire intéressante. J'avoue qu'elle a une place spéciale dans mon cœur...

**Satya :** J'espère que ce chapitre-ci sera aussi bon que le précédent. Alors comment tu l'as trouvé ce fameux livre que l'on attendant tous depuis beaucoup trop longtemps.

**tama :** merci beaucoup. Et j'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre.

**SeveriaROGUE :** merci et voici enfin la suite.

**Dawn456 :** et oui, j'adore faire souffrir et je crois que je viens d'atteindre mon apogée. . Tu vas comprendre en arrivant à la fin de ce chapitre.

**L'Ange Noir aux larmes de sang :** Non, on torture pas Ron et Hermione. Bon je sais que ça te fait de la peine, mais je les torturée dans une autre histoire juste pour te faire plaisir. Et pour l'espion, tu as raison et tort en même temps.(lol) Hou! Je sens que tu trouveras pas pourquoi... .

**zaika :** tu vas savoir en quoi ce transforme Harry dans ce chapitre, alors juste encore un petit peu de patience.

**surimi :** Une chauve-souris. euh!... non c'est pas ça... Mais je retiens la pieuvre et l'oursin... Je n'y avais pas penser, ça pourrais être amusant... Surtout que ce transformer en oursin ça serait tellement pratique (lol) Et si tu besoin que je t'aide pour lancer le balon en plastique... je toujours aimé jouer à la baballe avec mon chien .

**Snape Black Rose** Alors le voici et je suis sûre que les tortures mentales sont ta spécialité... au grande maîtresse de la douleur... (lol)

**MiloSnail :** C'est vrai que moi aussi j'aurais eu une réaction semblable que Frédéric. Même que je trouve qu'il y est allé molo... personnellement je l'aurais tuer. Mais bon, Fred ce n'est pas moi, donc il n'a pas les même réaction que moi... Alors on va savoir en quoi se transforme Sacha dans ce chapitre, j'espère que tu avais bien deviner. Il y avait le petit indice de la lune qui avait été laissé pour vous mettre sur la piste. (lol)

**Sahada :** merci et non... pas en hippogriffe... pas trop déçu... lol

**Saphira Dragon Princess :** euh ! Il y a quelques choses que je comprends... comment ça un serpent. Alex ne sera pas un serpent. o.O Mais heureuse que le chapitre te plaise... et j'espère que tu seras pas déçu qu'il ne soit pas un serpent... lol

**crystal d'avalon :** Voici enfin la suite... presque un mois mais pas tout à fait... je suis en train de m'améliorer. (en fait je crois que c'est un coup de bol .) Bonne lecture

**Vif d'or :** Et bien, d'accords je vais arrêter de le chercher... je suis sûre que j'y étais presque... lol Au oui, il ne faut pas s'inquiète pour Fred, je vais bien sûr lui trouver quelqu'un pour le consoler.

**neny :** Et non, il se font jamais prendre. Bordel j'aurais aimé allé dans un collège comme ça. Et pour ce qui est de se faire prendre par Severus... peut-être d'ici quelques chapitres il va y avoir quelque chose dans ce goût là.. Et le traumatise, il va bientôt faire un gros bebye. lol

**tchaye :** et voici la suite et merci. Je suis heureuse de voir que tu aimes.

**louvegrise :** Bien sûre que l'opinion de mes lecteurs les plus fidèle. J'avoue que j'ai même eu des idées qui me sont venu à cause du commentaire d'un lecteur. Et j'ai pris tout le crédit pour moi (lol)

Alors comme ça on me menace de se mettre sur mon dos si je touche à Irina... alors je peux touché à n'importe quel autre personnage... Parce que l'on sait jamais ce qui pourrais me passer par la tête. La plus belle preuve est la fin de ce chapitre. .

Sullivan est bien le nom d'Irina. Il faut se rappeler que son grand-père l'a mis incognito à Poudlard et a changé son nom de famille pour pas qu'elle se fasse retrouver par son père. Sullivan était le nom de famille de la famille de moldu qui l'a élevé durant ses études. Et je devais le rappeler avant le dernier chapitre, mais j'ai complément oublier. Je peux tellement être tête en l'air quand je veux.

Pour les plans diaboliques contre Parkinson, je devrais en parler un peu dans le prochain chapitre (ou l'autre... je vais voir) Et c'est vrai que c'était la seule manière que Ron fasse sa déclaration... Il aurait aussi eu le façon Hermione lui saute dessus, mais je préférais un Ron complètement bourré.

Pour cette fois, c'est moi tout seul qui a trouvé le nom du serpent (comme celui de la chatte de Draco d'ailleurs... que tu découvrira un peu plus loin dans le chapitre) Je suis plutôt fière de moi et je l'adore ma petite Sélène...

J'adore faire prendre la mouche à Draco... je m'amuse comme une petite folle dans ce temps-là... Et je ris toute seule à la maison, j'ai l'air d'une véritable folle.

Oh, je vois très bien quelle genre de conversation, Sacha et Frédéric aurait pu avoir. Et je n'ai pas prévu qu'il est embête pour l'instant... comme tu vas le constater, Fred reviens dans le paysage.

Et moi ça me dérange pas que tu te répète... ça fait toujours autant plaisir. Et c'est bien tu ne t'ai pas trompé de nom... o.O

Bisous

Nova

**petite grenouille :** Personnellement moi aussi j'ai adoré le sixième livre... par contre je sens venir la fin et ça je sens que ça va m'attrister. C'est vrai, il en reste plus qu'un comment je vais faire moi après le septième... Je sais écrire des fanfiction... oup... je le fais déjà... lol

**Egwene Al' Vere :** Alors voici le chapitre suivant. Draco va finir par le savoir pour Harry... dans très bientôt d'ailleurs. Pour sa réaction il va faloir attendre parce que même moi je la sais pas complètement (il y a beaucoup de mes idée qui me vienne pendant que j'écris. Comme si on me les soufflais... mon dieu... je suis possédé... lol) Et Sacha ne redeviendra jamais Harry... mais je m'a petite idée pour le Voldy et ça va se passer au début de la septième année de Sacha...

**Tatou :** merci beaucoup et voici la suite tant attendu

**Orlina :** Je t'en veux pas. En autant que tu te remettre à la lecture de mes chapitres je suis prête à tout te pardonner . Je sais... je vous laisse dans le brouillard avec mon espion, et j'ai bien l'intention de ne pas vous faire sortir avant quelques chapitres. Il faut bien que je garde du suspense dans cette histoire. Et pour la forme d'Harry, tu le sera dans ce chapitre...

**flo black :** Merci beaucoup et voici la suite... une future infirmière avec un maladie contagieuse... original (lol)

* * *

**CHAPITRE XIV**

**SIX PETITS MANGEMORTS QUI SE PROMENAIENT**

* * *

_Sacha ouvrit les yeux et retrouva les contours de la caverne. Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'il se retrouvait en rêve dans la peau de son animas. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il était. Étrangement, il n'avait pas encore réussi à voir sa mère et ses frères et sœurs. Pourtant il pouvait voir la plus petite araignée qui montait sur les parois de la caverne, mais il avait comme un brouillard pour ce qui était des autres. Sacha leva la tête vers la sortie de la caverne. Pour la première fois, ce n'est pas la lune qu'il vit dans le ciel. Il faisait jour._

_Sacha décida d'aller voir à l'extérieur. Quand il fut à l'air libre, il regarda autour de lui. Rien ne lui dit exactement où il se trouvait. Il semblait être dans une forêt banale. Sacha regarda vers la caverne, espérant que quelqu'un l'avait suivit. Mais rien ne se passa. Il remarqua que l'entrée était d'une hauteur d'une soixantaine de centimètre. Au moins, il savait qu'il n'était pas un ours. Sacha sentit une odeur qu'il connaissait, c'était celle de l'ombre qu'il croyait être sa mère._

_Sacha sentit un museau le pousser vers la tanière. Quand il se retourna, il su qu'elle était son animagus._

-OoOoO-

Sacha se réveilla en sursaut et se leva aussitôt. Il essaya de mettre la main sur un pantalon. Il devait parler à Remus.

La chambre de Draco avait changé depuis que Sacha y avait passé sa première nuit, il y avait deux mois. Les couleurs étaient toujours ceux de serpentard, mais quelques indices laissaient voir qu'un gryffondor y dormait. Une robe avec l'écusson de gryffondor abandonné sur un fauteuil, une cravate rouge et or sur le bureau. Dans le coin gauche de la chambre, il y avait un panier au sol avec un cousin rouge. Alys - la chatte tigrée de Draco - y dormait paisiblement, la tête appuyée sur Sélène. Le ronronnement d'Alys s'élevait dans la chambre.

Deux mois venaient de se passer où rien de notable n'était arrivé dans la vie d'Alexander. Une certaine routine s'était mise en place. Le fait de dormir ensemble avait rapproché Draco et Sacha. Ce qui était assez troublant puisque Sacha croyait qu'ils étaient déjà très proche. Mais s'endormir et se réveiller dans les bras de Draco était la chose la plus merveilleuse que Sacha avait pu expérimenter. Il n'avait plus fait son rêve depuis. Les caresses entre les deux garçons avaient été un peu plus loin que les baisers, mais Sacha n'était pas encore prêt pour une relation complète. Il y avait une fois où ils avaient voulu aller beaucoup plus loin, mais Sacha s'était débattu quand Draco avait effleuré son fessier plus... intimement.

Il arrivait parfois à Blaise et Ginny de dormir dans l'ancienne chambre de Sacha. Pas à toutes les nuits pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de leurs partenaires de dortoir, et surtout ceux de Ron. Seul Blaise et Ginny savaient que Draco et Sacha partageaient la même chambre. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient plutôt tranquilles dans leur quartier et très peu de personne y venait. La plupart du temps, ils passaient leur temps libre dans l'une ou l'autre des salles communes.

Depuis le retour des vacances, Draco avait repris son rôle de leader auprès des serpentards. Le fait d'être le petit copain de Sacha ne l'avait en rien désavantagé, le gryffondor était très respecté puisqu'il était le fils de leur directeur. Draco avait beau avoir décidé de ne pas devenir mangemort, il restait un Malfoy. Et d'ailleurs avec la mort de Narcissa, il était devenu le dernier Malfoy, héritier d'une immense fortune. Il n'y avait que les mangemort - sauf Blaise - qui n'osaient pas retourner vers Draco. Mais Pansy, qui pensait les avoir de son côté, les voyait de plus en plus critiquer son opinion et ses décisions.

Draco se réveilla presque à l'instant où Sacha quitta le lit. Le serpentard regarda le Russe essayer de trouver un pantalon sans faire de bruit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Draco d'une voix endormi

« Rendors-toi. » dit Sacha en le regardant « Il faut que j'aille voir Remus. »

Draco releva la tête et jeta un regard vers le réveil sur la table de nuit.

« Alex, il est deux heures du mat. Je ne suis pas certain que le professeur Lupin sera heureux que tu le réveilles. »

Draco remarqua quelque chose qui le fit sourire.

« Et puis, ça pourrait être dangereux. » continua-t-il

Sacha le regarda sans comprendre, tout en mettant le pantalon qu'il avait trouvé. Draco fit un signe vers la fenêtre. Quand Sacha tourna la tête vers l'extérieur, il vit la pleine lune briller dans le ciel étoilé.

« Et merde ! J'avais complètement oublié. » Dit Sacha en s'assoyant sur le lit.

« Que lui voulais-tu ? »

« Rien »

« Alex ! »

« C'est simplement à propos d'un rêve. »

« Tu l'as refait ! »

« Non, pas lui. Un autre rêve. »

« Et tu me diras rien. »

« Peut-être un jour, mais pas aujourd'hui. »

« Alors tu ferais mieux d'enlever ce pantalon et de revenir me rejoindre sous les couvertures. Surtout que nous pouvons faire la grasse matinée puisque nous sommes samedi. »

-OoOoO-

Bien que le soleil soit haut dans le ciel, la pièce était sombre. Pourtant, les lourds rideaux de velours rouge sang étaient ouverts. On aurait dit que les rayons ne pouvaient pas passer comme par magie, ce qui était sûrement le cas quand l'on connaissait le propriétaire des lieux. Si les rayons du soleil avaient pu entrer dans la chambre, ils auraient trouvé deux personnes dans le lit dont les couvertures étaient de la même couleur que les rideaux.

Les couvertures avaient glissé et laissaient à la vue de tous le corps parfait de la femme. Celle-ci dormait paisiblement sur le côté une main sur le torse de l'homme à côté d'elle. La couverture cachait ce qui avait de plus précieux chez celui-ci, mais l'on remarquait que ce n'était plus le corps d'un jeune homme contrairement à sa compagne. La toison qui couvrait son torse était grise et sa peau était flasque, comme si les muscles qu'il avait eus dans sa jeunesse s'étaient relâchés. C'était le corps d'un vieil homme.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et un éclair argenté se distingua dans l'obscurité. L'homme entra et laissa son regard s'attarder sur le corps de la jeune femme. Il finit par se rappeler pourquoi il se trouvait là, malgré le fait que son maître ne voulait pas être dérangé.

« Maître... maître. »

L'homme ouvrit les yeux et posa son regard rouge sur son acolyte à la main d'argent qui se tenait devant le lit.

« Oui » dit-il en couvrant le corps nu de sa compagne au regard concupiscent de Pettigrow.

« Vous aviez demandé à être prévenu quand ils arriveraient. » dit Peter en baissant les yeux vers le sol.

Voldemort se leva et s'habilla avant de suivre Peter vers le salon où six mangemorts attendaient. Quand ils virent entrer leur maître, les six s'agenouillèrent. Le mage noir alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qui ressemblait à un trône qui se trouvait au milieu du salon.

« J'ai une mission pour vous. » dit Voldemort

« Laquelle maître ? »

« Je veux que vous me rameniez VIVANT, soit Irina Snape, soit Alexander Snape. Utilisez la méthode que vous voulez, mais je veux l'un des deux ici avant la fin du mois. »

« Bien maître. »

Les six hommes se relevèrent sur un dernier signe de tête. Voldemort tourna la tête vers Peter qui se tenait immobile dans un coin.

« Je veux que tu les surveilles. Je ne leur fais pas confiance. Ils recherchent leur propre intérêt. »

« Oui, maître. »

Voldemort resta dans le salon. La femme, qui se trouvait dans la chambre du mage noir, arriva une demi-heure plus tard. Elle resta immobile devant le fauteuil. Voldemort fini par la regarder.

« Tu y retourne ! » dit-il

« Oui Tommy. Je devrais pouvoir revenir avant la fin de la semaine. »

La femme se retourna et sortit de la pièce. Le mage noir sourit, elle commençait à se permettre des familiarités. Mais il ne dirait rien, elle était comme lui et elle lui était beaucoup trop utile.

-OoOoO-

La cheminée de la maison des Snape s'illumina d'une lueur verte avant de disparaître pour laisser la place à un homme. Severus époussetant le peu de suie qui s'était accroché à ses épaules. Le professeur regarda autour de lui, mais ne trouva pas sa femme dans le salon comme il s'y attendait. L'homme se dirigea vers la cuisine où il trouva sa femme. Celle-ci était debout devant la cuisinière entrain de brasser une potion. Un sourire de tendresse éclaira le visage de l'homme quand son regard se porta sur le ventre qui tendait sa blouse. Irina se frotta le bas du dos. Severus s'approche de sa femme et lui massa les reins. Irina appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari et soupirant.

« Par merlin, ce que ça fait du bien. »

« Ça va ? »

« Hum ! » soupira Irina de bonheur

« Tu ne devrais pas rester si longtemps debout »

« Ça va ! J'ai simplement un peu mal dans le dos. »

Severus entraîna Irina vers le salon sous les protestations de la jeune femme. Le maître des potions l'obligea à s'étendre sur le sofa.

« Tu restes ici, je vais terminer la potion. »

« Mais... » Dit Irina en se relevant

Severus la maintient pour qu'elle reste à sa place en lui jetant un regard. La future maman soupira. Severus retourna terminer la potion, quand il retourna dans le salon, il trouva Irina en train de zapper en faisant la moue.

« Est-ce que tu boudes ? »

« Non, pas du tout ! »

« Par chance, parce que c'est l'impression que tu donnes. » dit Severus en s'assoyant sur le sofa.

Irina mit ses pieds sur les jambes de Severus et le regarda.

« Je trouve ça simplement dur de ne plus bouger autant qu'avant. »

« Tu devrais en profiter pour te reposer, ensuite ça ne sera plus possible avec le bébé. »

« J'ai encore deux mois pour me reposer. Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi je dois arrêter de travailler. »

« Parce que tu restes des heures debout à ton travail et que tu te fatigue plus rapidement. Allez viens ici ! » Dit Severus en lui faisant signe de venir dans ses bras.

Irina se colla contre son époux qui l'embrassa dans le cou en passant sa main sur son ventre. Un léger coup répondit à sa caresse, ce qui le fit sourire.

« Il bouge. » dit Severus le regard rêveur

« ELLE n'arrêta pas, elle fait son jogging à tous les matins. »

« Tu n'en démords pas, je te dis que c'est un garçon. »

« Prépares-toi à être déçu mon amour. »

Severus lui donna un baiser aérien sur la bouche. Irina s'installa confortablement dans les bras musclés de l'homme en soupirant de contentement. Les deux profitèrent du moment, ils ne pouvaient se voir que la fin de semaine, et cela c'était lorsque Severus n'avait pas de retenu à donner. Severus avait bien l'intention de demander une faveur au directeur l'année prochaine pour avoir sa femme et son bébé près de lui.

-OoOoO-

_Le temps était maussade, il ne pleuvait pas mais on sentait que c'est ce qui se préparait. Irina venait de rentrer du travail, sa voisine l'avait retenu une demi-heure pour lui raconter comment son mari s'était fait opérer pour sa prostate. Irina avait beau essayer de rentrer sans se faire remarquer par sa voisine, c'était comme si celle-ci avait un sixième sens pour sentir arriver la jeune femme. Et elle racontait toujours ce qui se pensait dans sa petite vie du petit dernier qui mouillait encore son lit à sa plus vielle qui venait de se marier avec un homme politique._

_Ça faisait plus d'un an qu'elle restait dans cette petite maison à Mytishchi. Un an à se demander si tout allait bien en Angleterre. Elle avait quelques nouvelles de la guerre qui faisait rage par les journaux, mais Irina voyait bien que Voldemort prenait de plus en plus de pouvoir. La jeune femme avait reçu quelques lettres de la part de James, mais elles étaient toutes identiques: Tout va bien, IL va bien._

_Irina entendit des coups contre sa porte d'entrée, elle soupira. Si c'était sa voisine, elle devenait une meurtrière. Mais c'était un homme qui était avec un bambin dans les bras. Irina le regarda surprise._

_« Potter ! »_

_« Sullivan » dit James Potter « Tu me laisses entrer. »_

_« Oui, oui. » dit Irina en se tassant pour lui permettre d'entrée_

_James entra et se dirigea aussitôt vers le salon où il déposa l'enfant qu'il avait dans les bras. Celui-ci commença à explorer son nouvel environnement. Quand James se tourna vers Irina, il vit qu'elle avait le regard fixé sur l'enfant._

_« Je te présente mon fils Harry. C'était la seule occasion que j'avais de venir te voir et je dois le garder. Lily travaille aujourd'hui et la gardienne est malade. »_

_« Quel âge a-t-il ? »_

_« Onze mois » dit James qui surveillait son fils. Il lança un sort sur les objets qui se trouvaient sur la table basse et qu'Harry semblait trouver très intéressant. « Et depuis qu'il marche c'est un véritable petit monstre. »_

_« Comme son père ! »_

_« Lily trouve qu'il ressemble plus à son parrain. Elle est toujours en train de dire que Sirius va le transformer en mini-maraudeur. »_

_Irina sourit en regardant l'enfant se diriger vers la bibliothèque quand il compris qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre les objets sur la table._

_« Tu es sa marraine » dit James attirant aussitôt l'attention de la slave_

_« QUOI ? Mais... mais pourquoi ? Tu me détestes. Et puis il ne me verra jamais. »_

_« Je ne te déteste pas, jeune j'étais surtout jaloux de l'attention que t'ont porté Remus et Sirius aussitôt qu'ils t'ont vu. Et puis, Harry te voit là. Je sais que s'il a besoin de toi un jour, tu seras toujours là pour lui. »_

_Harry avait profité de l'inattention des deux adultes pour prendre possession d'un livre qui se trouvait dans la bibliothèque. Irina et James se retournèrent en entendant le bruit du livre sur le sol. Harry l'avait ouvert et riait en tournant les pages. _

_« Un vrai Potter, déjà intéressé par la défense contre les forces du mal. »_

_« Ouais. » dit James en souriant._

_« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda soudainement Irina en regardant James dans les yeux, celui-ci su parfaitement de qui elle parlait._

_« Il va aussi bien que peut aller un homme loin de la femme qu'il aime. Les informations qui nous ramènent nous sont très utiles. Plusieurs vies ont été sauvées grâce à lui. »_

_Irina eut un regard triste et porta le regard vers la seule photographie qu'elle avait de Severus. Elle sentit quelques choses tirer sur sa robe, quand elle baisa le regard, elle vit Harry qui lui tendait les bras pour se faire prendre. Irina prit son filleul dans ses bras, serrant le petit corps contre elle en laissant couler les larmes qu'elle retenait. L'odeur si particulière qu'on les enfants l'enveloppa, la calma._

-OoOoO-

Sacha entra dans les appartements de Remus après avoir cogner et entendu la voix du professeur. Remus était assis dans un fauteuil, il avait l'air plutôt fatigué par sa nuit de pleine lune. Le lycanthrope sourit au jeune garçon, le regardant s'asseoir, voyant qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose qui le rendait heureux. Le gryffondor lui parla de tout et de rien, et Remus le laissa faire. Finalement, Alexander eut un sourire mystérieux.

« Tu m'avais dit de te le dire quand je le saurais. »

Remus le regarda sans comprendre pendant une seconde, puis se fut l'incrédulité. Déjà ! Sacha allait bientôt devenir animagus et ça ne faisait même pas un an qu'il avait commencé son entraînement.

« En quoi ? » demanda Remus curieux

Sacha eut un petit sourire en le regardant

« Un loup. »

« Comme quoi tu es vraiment devenu un Snape ! Si je me rappelle bien c'est l'emblème des Snape depuis plusieurs siècles. »

« Depuis la naissance de Loraline en 1501, les Snape descendent de Philibert son petit-fils. L'emblème vient de la légende des femmes-louves. Sev m'a raconté la légende quand j'ai posé des questions en voyant les armoiries. »

Remus se leva et alla se servir un thé, il en proposa une tasse à Sacha qui l'accepta. Les deux gardèrent le silence quelques minutes, puis le slave regarda le lycanthrope avec un petit sourire.

« Alors c'est quoi la suite ? » demanda Sacha

« Pour l'instant rien avant l'été. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je trouve que ça va trop rapidement. A la vitesse ou cela avance, si je te montrais, tu pourrais aussi bien te transformer dans un mois. »

« Ça serait fantastique ! »

« Oh non! La transformation en animagus est difficile pour le corps. Je veux que ton corps s'habitue et soit près pour la transformation. Donc, on va lui laisser un peu de repos. »

« Peut-être qu'il est prêt » dit Sacha plein d'espoir

« Sacha ! » dit Remus avec un avertissement dans la voix

« Bon d'accord... repos. »

« Je veux aussi que tu évites de te mettre en colère. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« L'animagus est le côté sauvage de ton caractère. Une émotion trop forte, non contrôlée, pourrait te faire transformer sans que tu te contrôles. Et tu n'aurais pas le contrôle de tes faits et gestes si ça t'arrive. »

« Ça serait moins compliqué de me montrer tout de suite comment... »

« SACHA ! »

« Oui, oui... repos ! »

-OoOoO-

Le fait que Alexander ne se soit pas présenté au petit déjeuner avait été remarqué par plusieurs étudiants. Pas que c'était exceptionnel, cela arrivait souvent le samedi car quelques étudiants faisaient la grasse matinée. Non, l'exception était que Draco l'avait prit, lui. Depuis que toute l'école était au courant pour leur couple, cela était arrivé de les voir séparé, mais jamais la fin de semaine. Le week-end les amoureux étaient toujours ensemble. Donc le fait que Draco ait déjeuné sans son petit copain avait déclenché les plus folles rumeurs.

Le serpentard était assis à la table des serdaigles, occuper à faire son devoir de Défense contre les forces du mal. Avec lui était assis le groupe le plus étrange que Poudlard ait connu. Le fait de sortir avec Alexander, avait rendu le serpentard populaire auprès des autres étudiants. Pas comme amant potentiel, le serpentard voyait tellement que Sacha qu'il ne remarquait même pas les quelques garçons qui essayaient de lui faire de l'œil. Non, les autres maisons avaient découvert que sous sa froideur et son air hautain se cachait un être amusant et attachant. Il n'avait pas perdu le masque qu'il avait toujours porté - seul Sacha pouvait dire qu'il l'avait vu sans - mais les étudiants ne s'y étaient pas arrêtés. Après tout, Snape était avec lui, il devait bien avoir quelques choses.

Au fil des semaines, un petit groupe s'était formé autour du couple. Blaise et Ginny, bien sûr, qui étaient avec eux depuis le début. Ron et Hermione étaient passés par-dessus les années où tous les opposaient à Draco. Ron et Draco s'entendaient même très bien, à la surprise des deux adolescents, il n'y avait que lorsqu'ils parlaient de Quidditch que tous les opposaient. Ensuite, Harold Moon, un poufsouffle de la même année que Draco, s'était intégré au groupe. Et finalement, il y avait un mois, Frédéric était revenu vers son ancien amant. Le serdaigle s'entendait bien avec le serpentard et une fois qu'il avait avalé le fait qu'il ne l'aurait jamais. Frédéric avait compris qu'il ne voulait pas perdre son amitié.

L'apprivoisement de Sacha avait été le plus difficile, le gryffondor avait vu l'arrivée du serdaigle d'un oeil inquiet. Encore à ce jour, Sacha n'avait pas complètement confiance en Frédéric, mais Draco s'entendait bien avec lui donc il faisait un effort. Et puis, le fait que Ted Kinney, un poufsouffle de cinquième année, avait commencé à s'intéresser au serdaigle (chose qui semblait réciproque) l'aidait à mieux accepter le septième année. Sacha ne savait pas exactement ce qui s'était passé entre Frédéric et Draco, il ne l'avait pas demandé à son petit ami n'étant pas sûr d'être prêt à entendre qu'ils étaient allés plus loin que conter fleurette.

Donc, en cette fin d'avant-midi, Draco travaillait sur son devoir de Défense entouré de Frédéric, Ron, Ginny, Blaise et Harold. Les murmures des autres étudiants le faisaient sourire. Ils passaient du « Vous croyez qu'ils se sont disputés ? » au « J'ai entendu dire que Snape l'aurait trouvé au lit avec un autre garçon? » Même les amis du serpentard se posaient des questions, sans oser les poser directement. Draco avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit, ce qui lui donnait un petit air déprimé. Le serpentard n'avait pas réussi à retrouver le sommeil après le réveil d'Alex à deux heures, contrairement à celui-ci qui avait dormi comme un bébé le reste de la nuit.

Draco était tellement concentré sur son devoir, qu'il ne remarqua pas l'étrange silence qui avait enveloppé la grande salle. Jusqu'à ce que quelque chose de mouillé vienne le coller, le faisant sursauter.

« Ahh! » cria-t-il d'une petite voix indignée en plongeant dans les deux onyx de Sacha. « Veux-tu me dire où tu es pour être aussi mouillé ? Tu ne devais pas seulement aller voir le professeur Lupin. »

« Je suis allé faire un tour de balai ensuite. »

« Mais c'est le déluge à l'extérieur. »

« Il pleut pas tant que ça. »

« Bien sûr et c'est pour cela que tu es complètement trempé et frigorifié. » dit Draco en prenant sa baguette et lançant un sort de séchage sur le gryffondor.

« Merci » dit Sacha en lui souriant « Tu n'aurais pas quelques choses à manger aussi, j'ai seulement pris une tasse de thé avec Remus. »

Draco soupira. Les autres étudiants avaient repris leur occupation en voyant que le couple n'était pas brisé. Les histoires malheureuses étaient toujours plus intéressantes. Draco fit un mouvement de sa baguette et une assiette remplie de différentes viennoiseries apparues devant le Russe.

« 'ci » dit Sacha en mordant dans un croissant

« Je me doutais bien que tu n'aurais pas pris le temps de manger. Tu peux être très tête en l'air quand tu veux. »

Sacha lui tira la langue, avant de prendre une autre bouché. Le Russe tourna ensuite le regard vers le reste du petit groupe. Chacun était plongé dans leurs travaux, maintenant rassuré que Draco et Sacha ne s'étaient pas disputé. Ron, Blaise et Harold travaillaient sur un devoir de métamorphose tout en s'aidant - en copiant quand on parlait de Ron. Ginny avait commencé sa révision pour les BUSE, ceux-ci arriveraient bien assez tôt.

« Putain de salaud de prof. Non, mais c'est quoi l'idée de demander cette question. Je trouve rien dans les bouquins. » S'exclama Frédéric

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Hermione qui venait de revenir de la bibliothèque.

« C'est cet espèce de devoir de potion. Je l'ai presque terminé, il me reste seulement la dernière question. Mais j'ai cherché dans tous les livres de potion que j'ai trouvée et je n'ai rien trouvé. C'est le pire prof que j'ai jamais eu. »

Frédéric se tut soudainement, les yeux ronds en rougissant, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, mais surtout devant qui. Les autres jetèrent un regard vers Alexander qui terminait ce qui lui avait gardé Draco. Il sourit en voyant tous ses regards tournés vers lui.

« C'est à ce moment que je suis normalement supposé me mettre en colère parce que tu as osez parlé ainsi de mon père. Je vous rappelle que moi aussi je l'ai comme professeur et c'est un véritable salaud avec ses questions. »

Le petit groupe se mit à rire.

« C'est quoi ta question ? » demanda Draco

« Quel ingrédient augmente l'efficacité de la potion de guérison de Dilys Derwent ? »

« Euh ! Il y a plusieurs potions de guérison. » Dit Ron s'attirant le regard découragé de sa blonde.

« Oui la belette, mais celle de Derwent est la meilleure. » dit Draco « Par contre, je croyais que s'était une potion qui était vu en pharmacomagie, pas en septième année. »

« On ne la voit pas, mais ceux qui trouvent la réponse auront des points supplémentaires. J'ai cherché jusque dans un livre de pharmacomagie et j'ai rien trouvé. »

« Tu as une liste des ingrédients ? » demanda Sacha

« Ouais. » dit Frédéric en lui tendant un livre. Celui-ci eut un petit sourire après l'avoir regardé.

« De la cannelle » dit-il

Tout le petit groupe le regarda, particulièrement Ginny qui savait qu'Harry n'avait jamais été un génie en potion.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » demanda Hermione

« Parce que celle que j'ai prise cet été avait le goût de la cannelle et comme il n'en a pas dans les ingrédients. »

La réponse amena un froid dans le groupe. Draco, Ginny et Blaise se doutaient pour quelle raison Sacha avait dû prendre cette potion et les autres savaient que l'on ne prenait pas une potion de guérison sans raison. C'est Frédéric qui réchauffa l'atmosphère.

« Si tu étais célibataire je t'embrassais. J'ai vraiment besoin de ces points. »

« Toi, tu restes loin de lui. » dit Draco déclenchant l'hilarité de tous.

Un bruissement d'aile attira l'attention du groupe, un minuscule hibou se dirigeait vers eux. Ron finit par l'attraper après cinq minutes d'essai. Une lettre était accrochée à sa patte que Ron lut aussitôt.

« C'EST PAS VRAI ! » cria Ron, attirant l'attention de toute la grande salle.

« Quoi ? » demanda Ginny

« Percy se marie. »

« Percy ! C'est pas le préfet. » Dit Draco « Le coincé. »

« Ouais » dit Ginny « C'est simplement que je savais même pas qu'il avait une copine. »

« Il n'était pas avec Pénélope. » demanda Hermione

« Ils se sont laissé l'année dernière. » dit Ginny

« Bien, ils se sont réconcilié parce que c'est avec elle qu'il se marie. » dit Ron

« C'est pas vrai, quand cela ? » demanda Ginny en essayant de lire par-dessus l'épaule de son frère.

« Cet été, et maman dit qu'il va y avoir plusieurs personnes importantes du ministère. Je m'attendais à cela avec Percy. »

Sacha avait arrêté d'écouter la conversation entre les Weasley après avoir entendu qu'ils parlaient de Percy. Il n'avait jamais pu le supporter quand il était Harry, au moins maintenant il n'avait plus à être aimable avec lui. Les autres avaient recommencé à travailler sur leur devoir, Sacha qui les avait terminés se demanda quoi faire.

« Quelqu'un a la gazette ? » demanda-t-il se disant qu'il y aurait peut-être un article intéressant.

« Oui, tiens. » dit Harold en tendant le journal qu'il avait reçu le matin même

La Une attira aussitôt l'attention de Sacha

_**Où est Harry Potter ?**_

_Avec les vacances de Noël, certains de nos journalistes avaient su que le jeune Harry Potter n'était pas à Poudlard. Après deux mois de demande auprès d'Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard n'a jamais voulu nous dire où se trouvait le Survivant. Le directeur serait-il en train de l'entraîner dans un endroit secret ?_

_C'est ce que nous pensions jusqu'à hier. Nous avons finalement pu savoir une partie de ce qui était arrivé au Survivant. Après deux mois de recherche, nous avons finalement trouvé les moldus qui ont élevé Harry Potter. Ce sont eux qui nous ont appris que l'adolescent avait disparu depuis son anniversaire. Mais de plus, qu'Albus Dumbledore ne savait pas où il se trouvait._

_Alors la question à se poser est où est Harry Potter ? Mais surtout, est-il encore en vie ? Vous-savez-qui l'aurait-il finalement éliminé ?_

Sacha arrêta de lire, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser de l'article. Il pensait que ça faisait longtemps que le monde magique avait appris sa disparition. Il n'avait presque jamais lu la gazette depuis le mois d'août. Il se demanda ce que cette nouvelle amènerait comme répercussions.

-OoOoO-

C'était la première sortie à Pré-au-lard depuis le retour des vacances. A cause de la menace de Voldemort, le directeur avait retardé la sortie à la fin du mois de mars. Le temps s'était réchauffé et la neige commençait à disparaître du paysage. Les rues du village étaient animées par tous les étudiants. Zonko faisait de bonnes affaires, les élèves faisant leur provision pour les mois à venir. Pour assurer la sécurité des élèves, Dumbledore avait demandé quelques membres de l'Ordre. Ceux-ci se promenaient dans les rues, surveillant chaque mouvement suspect.

Sacha sortait de la librairie, accompagné de ses parents et de Remus. Irina s'ennuyant de son fils était venu passer le samedi avec lui. Sacha avait été plus qu'heureux de voir sa mère puisqu'il ne l'avait pas revu depuis le mois de janvier. Voir le ventre de sa mère avait rendu sa grossesse plus réelle pour le jeune homme. C'était étrange de penser qu'un petit être grandissait dans son ventre. Sacha avait déjà envie de protéger ce petit être de tout ce qui pourrait le blesser.

Une sensation étrange le pris, comme un nœud dans l'estomac que vous avez lorsque vous êtes en danger. Mais il regarda autour de lui et il n'avait rien qui le menaçait. Assez étrangement la rue était déserte, on pouvait apercevoir les étudiants dans la rue parallèle. Sacha se dirigea vers le Trois Balais où il avait rendez-vous avec Draco. Son regard fut attiré par un mouvement dans une ruelle.

-OoOoO-

Draco sortait de la résidence d'un antiquaire. C'était le meilleur et il se spécialisait les vieux objets de magie noire. Draco voulait qu'il aille voir certains objets au manoir qu'il voulait se débarrasser. En fait, il voulait vider le manoir de la collection de son père, des instruments de torture datant de tous les siècles. Draco avait bien l'intention de rester dans le manoir ancestral à la fin de ses études, mais il voulait l'aménager pour qu'il soit plus accueillant, moins noir.

Quand Draco sortit, il remarqua un rat très étrange au sol. Voir un rat dans une ruelle aussi peu utilisé comme celle-ci était normale, mais celui-ci semblait faire le guet. Des bruits de pas firent oublier le rat à Draco. Des hommes se dirigeaient vers lui. Dans un premier temps, Draco n'eut aucune réaction, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit leur visage. Des visages qu'il connaissait très bien.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens ! Mais regardez qui voilà, le fils indigne de Cissy. » dit l'un des hommes.

« Tu sais que c'est dangereux de se promener seul dans une ruelle par ces temps incertains. » dit un deuxième

Les six hommes entourèrent Draco, ne lui laissant aucune porte de sortie. Draco lança un regard effrayé vers les six hommes de main de sa mère.

« Ta mère fut si triste de ton départ cet été. »

« Elle nous a donnés comme mission de te retrouver... »

« et de te faire subir la même chose que ton cher Potter. Après tout tu l'as préféré à ta mère, tu mérites de subir la même chose. »

« Je me demande si tu vas êtres aussi serré que lui. Hum! Rien que de repenser à son cul me fait bander. »

Draco ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne pourrait jamais tous les immobiliser. Et de quoi ils parlaient, qu'avaient-ils fait à Harry ?

Un des hommes - celui qui semblait diriger - s'approcha de Draco faisant reculer l'adolescent. Un mur arrêta sa fuite et Draco regarda l'homme. Draco n'arrivait qu'à penser à une seule chose: Alex... il voulait qu'Alex soit là. L'homme lui bloqua les bras et mis sa tête dans son cou pour le sentir.

« Panique petit dragon, j'ai toujours aimé l'odeur que dégageait une personne qui paniquait. Je vais faire un spécial avec toi, je crois que je vais te marquer comme j'ai marqué notre héros national. »

-OoOoO-


	16. Journée mouvementée

**Bonjour tout le monde, alors voici la suite tant attendu... Je crois que plusieurs personnes l'attendaient o.O Comme la dernière fois, les réponses aux reviews sont au début... **

**Et en passant, pour ceux qui ont la chance aller voir Harry et la coupe de feu, je l'ai adoré... Bon d'accord j'étais déjà vendu. Juste pour la merveilleuse petite fouine bondissante qui se retrouve dans les pantalons de Crabbe ça veut la peine. Mais ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'il soit conforme au livre... De toute façon, c'était impossible... il dure 2h30 environ et le livre avait plus de 700 pages (je crois pas vraiment sûr) **

* * *

**Ange de un cisme : **Il n'a rien Draco... Vraiment tu croyais vraiment que je pouvais faire mal à un merveilleux petit blond. J'en suis incapable... (bon d'accord je l'ai tué dans un de mes one-shot mais je vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles.)

J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu pour la suite... et puis de quoi tu peux te plaindre... tu sais bien que je t'adore et que je peux jamais résister à tes yeux de chien battu. (je résiste aux autres mais pas à toi )

Allez j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire... et puis je sens que je vais me faire tomber dessus quand tu vas avoir terminé de le lire. o.O

bisous

Nova

**lilibel** : alors ma chère lili ou l'art de faire des commentaires très très enrichissants, que dire d'autre que merci et bonne lecture.

Nova (celle qui espère écrire toujours des trucs bien )

**neny** : Alors la première chose que j'ai pensé quand j'ai lu ta reviews: C'est comment ça Ginny o.O ? Après je me suis dit que ça aurait été une bonne idée... Alors comme tu peux t'en douté l'espionne n'est pas Ginny... mais je peux te dire que ce n'est pas un personnage que j'ai inventé donc que tu peux retrouver dans un de cinq livre (je compte pas le six puisqu'il n'était pas encore publié quand j'ai commencé ma fic .)

Il faut pas trop s'inquiéter pour Draco... je crois pas que j'aurais survécu à faire deux tramatisés... Donc il est sain et sauf... mais pour combien de temps ! o.O (je suis une petite sadique et j'adore ça)

**crazysnape** : alors cette fin était ma fin préféré depuis le début de cette fic. J'avoue que j'avais vraiment hâte d'écrire ce chapitre... (bien que la fin de ce chapitre, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire... je sens vraiment que tout le monde va aimé me voir rôtir au dessus d'un barbecue .) J'espère que ce que j'ai fait pour l'attaque de Draco sera à la hauteur de tes inspérence. .

**onarluca** : Mais me tuer c'est ne pas avoir de suite... et puis me torturer, je pourrais décider de ne plus écrire parce que j'ai trop mal... tu vois, tu es bien embêter maintenant... (Novalie petite démone en puissance) Allez la voici la suite...

**serpentis-draco** : Bien je fais souffrir un en particulier... Et puis... Draco est encore en vie... vite va lire se qui lui arrive .

**Dawn456** : Alors pour le meurtre, il y a une liste de lecteur en colère qui veut faire la même chose... Donc, arrangez-vous pour choisir une manière de me tuer parce que vous pourrez pas tous le faire. (je ne peux mourir qu'une seule fois quand même... quoique...) Mais je tiens à te dire que si tu me tue, il n'y aura plus de suite. .

Et je crois bien que tu ne me feras jamais des pages de reviews parce que la journée où je vais arrêter d'être sadique est loin d'arriver. .

**lucy-hp** : Alors pour les questions sur si Draco va comprendre... tu vas tout savoir dans ce chapitre-ci. Le bébé devrait arriver pour le début du mois de mai... au grand bonheur de tout le monde et particulièrement de l'auteur qui adorerait avoir un bébé Snape (oup ! Est-ce que j'ai vraiment dit ça tout haut o.O)

**tchaye** : Il faut pas trop s'inquiéter le sauveur de ses dames (oup ! hommes) n'est pas loin... Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et en espérant que le sauvetage va te plaire. .

**Michat** : T'inquiète Draco est encore en parfaite santé... je voulais lui faire du mal... mais Harry m'en a empêcher..

**Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami** : Alors tu vais voir ce que j'ai décidé comme sauvetage par Sacha (parce qu'il y aura sauvetage, on cris tous ensemble youpi !) Tu es amoureuse de moi.. euh... oup... de ma fic. Je crois pas tu ne l'ai déjà dit, mais continu j'adore. .

**Bliblou** : Je suis bien d'accord avec toi... Harry c'est bien suffisant. . Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais faire du mal à mon petit Dray... Nan...

**lyly** : Alors voici la suite...

**surimigirl** : Ce n'est pas des menaces... mais ça lui ressemble drôlement dis-moi. . Et tu verra comment Draco va comprendre qui est vraiment Sacha... (donc va rapidement lire le chapitre, qu'est-ce que tu fais à lire ce que j'ai écrit. ) Pour ce qui est des langues, je comprends très bien l'anglais... mais pour le parler c'est une autre chose, en fait je crois que c'est simplement que je suis trop timide pour me lancer. Par contre, je suis excellente pour être vulgaire en anglais... et là je n'ai pas peur de parler. . À part l'anglais j'ai eu quelques cours d'espagnol, mais tout ce que ça donner c'est que je suis capable de dire bonjour, bonsoir, compter jusqu'à dix... et dire "EH !Monsieur Simard vous avez des belles fesses !" ( Par contre je ne connais pas de monsieur Simard, donc pas vraiment pratique comme phrase .)

**Felly** : Alors tu devrais bientôt être rassurer pour la sauvegarde de Draco... Et les six mangemort ne savent pas que Sacha et Harry sont une même et seule personne. Les seules personnes au courant sont pour l'instant (une de plus à la fin de ce chapitre) Severus, Irina, Remus et Ginny.

**Snape Black Rose** : moi un auteur cruelle... j'adore entendre ça. C'est comme de la musique à mes oreilles Et la suite est finalement arrivé

**Samaeltwigg** : Et oui... ça ! Tes supplications ont été entendu et la cavalerie va arriver. Sacha est vraiment trop curieux pour laisser une ombre sans explication

**zaika** : Alors la suite est maintenant et moi je les aime bien mes salauds J'adore les faire souffrir. o.O

**Thealie** : Bon d'accord, un c'est bien suffisant, je te l'accorde... Alors, Sacha le sauveur des ces dames (euh ... hommes) va venir à la rescousse. Alors comme ça, on ne dirait plus rien à propos de mes fins. Je te donne la permission d'encore de plaindre, je le sais que mes fins sont parfois enrageante... c'est comme ça que je les aimes. (quand je les écrit pas quand je les lis )

**Orlina** : C'est vrai ça... comment peux-tu m'en vouloir de se que je fais de mes personnage ! Il ne faut pas perdre espoir... Sacha a vu quelque chose dans la ruelle... va-t-il arrivé à temps ? Réponse... un peu plus bas (lol)

**Severia ROGUE** : Il faut pas trop s'inquiété... Un de violé, je crois bien que c'est suffisant pour cette fic (à moins que je change d'avis )

**louvegrise** : Alors comme ça, j'ai le droit de faire tout ce que je veux aux méchants... hum je crois que j'ai déjà commencé à me gâter.

J'avoue que lorsque j'ai commencé ce chapitre-ci, je me suis rendu compte que je devrais nommé les mangemorts qui attaquaient Draco. Et comme dans ma tête s'était les même que ceux qui avaient violé Harry ! Mais je n'y avais pas réfléchit avant qui ils étaient. Bon il devait être jeune, puisque Narcissa les dirige beaucoup, donc ça ne pouvait pas vraiment être des mangemorts que l'on connaissait. Donc, quand j'ai commencé le chapitre, il n'y avait qu'un seul nom qui me venait... Mais je le voyais pas vraiment comme mangemort. Je n'ai pas été capable de me l'enlever de la tête, donc j'ai trouvé une raison pourquoi il serait devenu mangemort. (je te dirais pas tout de suite qui... tu vas le lire dans quelques minutes alors...) Pour les cinq autres, j'ai pris seulement un du même que l'on connaissait puis j'ai inventé les autres en prenant pour quelques-uns des nom connu. Voldemort se méfie de ces six mangemorts parce qu'ils écoutaient beaucoup Narcissa qu'il peuvent l'écouter. Leur loyauté va d'abord à la femme.

Tu as parfaitement raison, c'est bien une espionne... Et je ne dirais pas son identité... Ce que je peux te dire, c'est de te poser la question à savoir si l'espion et l'espionne ne serait pas une seule et même personne (bon d'accord poser la question est y répondre, mais je voulais au moins te donner un petit plus)

Et oui, Irina est la marraine d'Harry. J'avoue que je prends de plus en plus de plaisir à écrire ses petits flash-back. Surtout que je me creuse pas la tête beaucoup pour les faire, ils me viennent naturellement. Ça me permet de faire une histoire dans l'histoire

Tu sais que tu es bien la seule qui a bien pensé que Sacha allait se transformer à cause de l'attaque. Moi qui pensait que tout le monde allait me voir venir avec la précision de Remus lorsqu'il dit à Sacha qu'il peut se transformer s'il se met en colère. Et quoi de meiux qu'une attaque contre son petit ami pour mettre en colère Sacha Et oui, c'est Remus le chef et après ce chapitre-ci Sacha va l'écouter. (lol)

Tu sais que c'est très bien de se méfier... Surtout du mariage de Percy et Pénélope Et pour Fred, tu saura dans le prochain chapitre si tu as bien fait de te méfier de lui (lol)

Et c'est bien dans ce chapitre-ci que Draco va tout comprendre... Je te laisse lire comment, mais les marques vont faire la différence (il faut qu'il les voit avant et elle sont où )

Alors je crois que c'est tout. Je te dis au prochain chapitre. Bisous

Nova

**Tatou** : Merci beaucoup et d'accord je toucherais pas à Draco (lol)

**satya** : Non Draco n'est pas bête... donc oui, c'est pour ce chapitre la découverte du secret de son petit ami.

**crystal d'avalon** : Alors la voici enfin...

**MiloSnail** : Je te félicite pour avoir trouver. J'avoue que l'idée n'est pas de moi. Je cherchais une idée et on m'a donné celle-ci et j'avoue que je l'ai adoré. C'est dans ce chapitre-ci que tu vas voir Sacha en animagus pour la première fois. Et tu ne pleureras pas... je suis sûre que tu vas crier un grand YES dans quelques minutes.

**bibidibabidibou** : Merci beaucoup. Ça me touche vraiment que tu aimes. J'avoue que cette fic est vraiment spéciale pour moi. Parce que c'est mon premier slash je crois. Pour ce qui est de Draco, tu vas vite savoir ce qui lui arrive... mais il faut pas trop s'inquiété... je lui fais pas trop mal

Je dois dire que la Russie me passionne moi-aussi. Quand j'ai commencé cette fic, j'ai voulu donner le surnom de Sacha à Harry... donc j'ai trouvé une femme Russe à Sev pour pouvoir le faire... Et je suis complètement folle du personne que j'ai inventé. J'adore mon Irina et je crois bien que je vais autant adoré le bébé qui va bientôt arrivé

**Egwene Al' Vere** : Je suis pas trop pour les histoires tragique donc... Draco n'aura rien... Et oui, c'est dans ce chapitre-ci que Draco va tout comprendre... je te laisse la surprise pour le comment. Et j'avoue je suis un pro du sadisme et fier de l'être

**fullmetal fan de toi** : merci

**Vif d'or** : J'avais besoin de le prouver... parce que j'adore les fins comme ça... Si tu savais comme j'aime écrire le dernier mot d'un chapitre qui finit comme ça Mais je suis pas trop sadique avec mes personnages... je les fais pas trop souffrir... alors il faut pas trop s'inquiété... oui, peut-être bien pour les mangemorts mais je crois pas que quelqu'un va se plaindre.

**petite grenouille** : merci et oui... des petits problèmes à l'horizon pour le merveilleux couple

**lilix28** : Oui, c'est bien à cause de Narcissa. Et puis tu verra je suis pas si horrible que ça

**Namyothis** : la suite est enfin là... et j'ai coupé là parce que (je me sens comme une petite fille de 10 ans quand je dis ça... il me reste plus qu'à tirer la langue aussi)

**flo black** : Bien sûr que non, je ne vais pas en traumatisé une deuxième... mais j'ai adoré vous faire peur par contre.

**Sahada** : Oh ça on verra dans les prochains chapitres...

**Yumi44 **: Sacha devrait arriver à temps (je le sais plus ce que j'ai écrit va faloir que tu aille voir ) Pour ce qui est de Voldy... Tu verra plus tard... (petit sourire sadique...)

* * *

**CHAPITRE XV**

**JOURNÉE MOUVEMENTÉE**

* * *

Draco sentit une peur panique l'envahir. La tête d'Olivier était dans son cou. Il ne pouvait pas se dégager, ses bras étaient immobilisés et de toute façon Richard lui avait pris sa baguette. Le regard de Draco se durcit en regardant le reste du groupe. Will, Archie et Yves le regardaient en riant pendant que Marcus et Richard regardaient avec envie le serpentard.

Draco n'avait jamais pu supporter les hommes de main de sa mère. Ils travaillaient pour Narcissa depuis un an, depuis que ce petit groupe de mangemort s'était formé.

Archibald Nott, Marcus Flint, William MacDougal, Yves Turpin et Richard Brocklehurst étaient mangemort depuis le retour du mage noir. Ils étaient tous de la même année à Poudlard mais dans des maisons différentes. Nott et Flint étaient à Serpentard, Brocklehurst à Serdaigle, Turpin à Poufsouffle et MacDougal à Gryffondor. L'arrivée d'Olivier Dubois dans le groupe, les avait changés, les avait rendus plus violent, ce qu'avait adoré Narcissa Malfoy.

Quand Draco avait vu Dubois pour la première fois au Manoir Malfoy, il n'avait pas reconnu l'ancien gryffondor. Celui-ci était méconnaissable. Une énorme balafre traversait tout le côté droit de son visage, traversant son oeil devenu aveugle. Ses cheveux étaient plus long et lui arrivaient aux épaules. Une barbe couvrait ses joues. Il faisait peur à voir.

Draco avait su ce qui lui était arrivé quand il avait demandé à Dubois comment un parfait gryffondor comme lui pouvait être un mangemort. Olivier avait été victime d'une agression. Un moldu attaquait les beaux jeunes hommes qu'il voyait dans les bars de Londres. Olivier était allé prendre une bière dans un pub avec sa copine du moment, c'était à ce moment-là que le tueur l'avait remarqué. Celui-ci l'avait défiguré et l'avait laissé pour mort dans une ruelle, l'ancien gryffondor avait reçu vingt coups de couteau sur tout le corps. ( Sa petite amie avait été égorgée par le tueur) Il avait été trouvé par des moldus qui l'avaient amené aux urgences où les médecins l'avait sauvé. Quand Olivier avait repris conscience et put contacter le monde magique, il était trop tard pour lui rendre son état normal. C'est après cela que Dubois avait rejoint les mangemorts et était devenu un véritable psychopathe quand il attaquait des moldus. Il voulait se venger de ce qu'on lui avait fait. Il avait été particulièrement violent quand il avait retrouvé l'homme qui l'avait défiguré, celui-ci venait d'être libéré à cause du manque de preuve pour l'inculper du meurtre de 10 hommes.

Un bruit étrange attira l'attention de Draco. Ça ressemblait à un grognement et quand Draco tourna sa tête vers la source du bruit, il écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Un loup noir se dressait derrière les mangemorts, grognant et montrant ses crocs. Yves, Will et Richard se retournèrent en entendant le bruit. Ils restèrent figé devant l'animal et ne remarquèrent pas Severus, Irina et Remus qui arrivaient dans la ruelle. Ceux-ci les stupéfièrent avant qu'ils les voient. Marcus et Archie s'étaient aussi retournés en entendant le loup, mais eux avaient vu les trois adultes et avaient compris qu'il valait mieux partir. Chose qu'ils firent en transplanant aussitôt. Il n'y avait qu'Olivier qui n'avait rien entendu, trop concentré sur Draco.

Draco vit que le loup s'apprêtait à attaquer et qu'aucun des professeurs ne portait attention à l'animal. Le professeur Lupin avait levé sa baguette et l'avait pointé sur Dubois, mais le loup fut plus rapide. Il bondit sur Olivier, le faisant tomber au sol, et lui mordit le flanc. Dubois hurla sous la douleur et Draco vit les mâchoires de l'animal se refermer encore plus.

« ARRÊTEZ-LE » cria Irina

« Le stupéfier serait trop dangereux pour lui. » dit Remus

« Faites quelque chose pour le calmer, il va le tuer » dit Irina

Draco était tombé au sol quand le loup avait sauté sur Dubois. Le serpentard se dirigea vers l'animal qui était toujours en train de déchiqueter le mangemort. Draco ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que l'animal ne lui ferait rien. Que l'animal voulait le protéger. Le serpentard s'approcha et mis sa main sur le dos du loup. Celui-ci arrêta de grogner, mais ne lâcha pas prise.

« Tu peux le laisser p'tit loup, il ne partira pas. Il ne m'a rien fait, il n'a pas eu le temps. » dit Draco en caressant l'animal

La fourrure de l'animal était très douce et Draco aima la sensation sous ses doigts. Les trois autres le regardaient faire sans bouger. Le loup laissa le mangemort et s'assis. Draco caressa une tâche rouge vin qui se trouvait derrière l'oreille droite de l'animal. Le loup pencha la tête vers la main du serpentard, appréciant la caresse. Remus stupéfia Olivier avant de se retourner vers Draco.

« Maintenant qu'il est calme, il devrait reprendre son apparence » dit-il en s'approchant

« Reprendre son apparence ! » dit Draco en ne comprenant pas ce que le professeur Lupin voulait dire.

Draco eut à peine finie sa phrase que le loup se mit à changer. Le corps de l'animal s'étira et bientôt se fut Sacha qui était devant le serpentard.

« ALEX »

Alexander eut un petit sourire en regardant le blond avant de perdre l'équilibre. Severus eut juste le temps de le retenir pour qu'il ne tombe pas au sol. Le gryffondor mit une main sur sa tête.

« Par merlin ! J'ai mal partout, tous mes putains d'os me font mal. »

« Je te l'avais dit que ton corps n'était pas prêt. » dit Remus

« Maintenant je peux te jurer que l'on ne fait rien avant qu'il soit parfaitement prêt. Au fait, vous n'auriez pas quelque chose à boire ? »

« Tiens mon cœur » dit Irina en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau qu'elle venait de faire apparaître.

Sacha se rinça la bouche, avant de boire le reste de la bouteille.

« Merci. J'avais encore le goût de son sang dans la bouche. »

Sacha se tourna vers Draco et alla le serrer contre lui. Draco sentit ses nerfs - qui lui avaient permis de rester calme - lâcher, il se mit à trembler comme une feuille et se serra contre son petit ami. Sacha lui caressa doucement la joue en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Tu vas bien ? » Il ne t'a rien fait ? »

« Je n'ai rien. »

« Que s'est-il passé ici ? » demanda Tonks qui venait d'arriver dans la ruelle attirée par le bruit.

« Une tentative d'attaque » dit Remus

D'autre membre de l'Ordre arrivèrent. Tonks tira sur la manche gauche des mangemorts stupéfié pour vérifier qu'ils avaient bien la marque des ténèbres. Quand elle arriva devant Olivier, l'auror sursauta en voyant la blessure de l'homme. Irina avait lancé un sort pour que la blessure arrête de saigner, mais ne l'avait pas soigné. La douleur devait être incroyable pour le mangemort.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? » demanda Tonks

« Rien » dit la voix dure de Severus

« C'est impossible. On dirait qu'il a été mordu. »

« Il ne s'est rien passé. »

Tonks n'insista pas quand elle vit le regard du maître des potions.

« Il faut les transporter à Azkaban » dit Maugrey

« NON ! » cria Draco

Les membres de l'Ordre le regardèrent. Sacha, lui aussi le regardait sans comprendre, pourquoi ne voulait-il pas qu'il soit jugé ? Le gryffondor regarda ses violeurs. Après son attaque, Sacha n'avait pas réussi à revoir leur visage. Il ne pensant pas qu'ils étaient si jeunes, mais il reconnaissait leurs regards, seule chose qu'il se rappelait parfaitement surtout celui du premier qui lui était passé dessus. Il se rappelait son oeil vide d'expression qui côtoyait un oeil avec une expression si dure.

Sacha regarda le mangemort qu'il avait attaqué. Il ne se rappelait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé pendant qu'il était en loup. Il se souvenait d'avoir vu un mouvement dans la ruelle et d'avoir vu que Draco était en danger. Il avait vu rouge et ça devait être à ce moment-là qu'il avait pris la forme de son animagus. Après, il se rappelait qu'il ne contrôlait plus rien, comme s'il était enfermé dans un coin de son esprit. C'était les caresses et la voix de Draco qui lui avait permis de reprendre le contrôle. Quand il voyait la plaie du mangemort, il avait de la difficulté à penser que c'était lui le responsable. Mais il avait encore le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche. Le visage du mangemort lui disait étrangement quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à dire pourquoi.

« M. Malfoy, il faut les amener à Azkaban pour les juger » continua Maugrey « Nous n'allons pas les laisser partir. »

« Qui vous a dit que je voulais les laisser partir » dit Draco en colère « Si je pouvais, je les tuerais moi-même et je n'attendrais même pas qu'il soit jugé. Dubois a fait une réflexion comme quoi il avait attaqué Potter. »

« Quoi ? » dit Tonks

« Oui, donc soit, ils sont les derniers à l'avoir vu avant que Potter disparaisse, soit, ils l'ont vu après et ils savent où il se trouve. »

Les paroles de Draco avaient fait réagir tout le monde, mais pour des raisons différentes. Les membres de l'Ordre, qui avaient appris la disparition de Potter par la gazette, virent la possibilité de retrouver l'adolescent qui était l'espoir du monde sorcier. Remus, Severus et Irina se retrouvèrent devant les personnes qui avaient abusé de Sacha. Aucun des trois n'avaient jamais réfléchi à ceux qui avaient attaqué le gryffondor, savoir qui ils étaient auraient pu avoir des conséquences désastreuses pour les violeurs.

Sacha, lui, était figé. Il savait depuis qu'il avait repris forme humaine que s'était les hommes qui l'avaient violé. Non, ce qui le figeait était le nom que Draco avait dit. Le nom de Dubois tournait sans arrêt dans sa tête. Ça devait être un autre Dubois, ça ne pouvait pas être Olivier. Olivier n'aurait pas pu lui faire ça. Sacha regarda l'homme qu'il avait attaqué. Il finit par reconnaître son ancien capitaine de quiddich dans les traits blessés de l'homme.

Maugrey fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits. Il décida rapidement de la marche à suivre.

« Ok, il faut les transporter le plus discrètement possible jusqu'à l'école. Albus va sûrement vouloir les interroger. Tonks et Kingsley, vous restez à Pré-au-lard pour surveiller au cas où il aurait une autre attaque. Severus, Albus aura sûrement besoin de tes talents pour les faire parler. Remus, je voudrais que tu aille porter les deux gamins en lieux sûr.

« Je veux être là pour l'interrogatoire » dit Draco « Il n'était pas ici par hasard, je veux savoir pourquoi ils m'ont attaqués. »

« On laissera Albus décider » dit Severus « On n'a pas le temps de faire la causette. »

Tout le monde se mit en mouvement. Tous, sauf Sacha. Le Russe resta sur place. Draco se rendit compte rapidement que son petit ami ne suivait pas, il alla le rejoindre.

« Alex, il faut y aller si tu veux assister à l'interrogatoire. »

« Non, je préfère aller rejoindre les autres. On se verra plus tard. »

« D'accord. »

Le serpentard se retourna pour rejoindre les adultes, mais Sacha le tira à lui pour l'embrasser passionnément.

« Je sais pas ce que je serais devenu s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. » dit le Russe

« Je n'ai rien. On se retrouve dans notre chambre. »

Alexander acquiesça et regarda son petit ami courir pour rejoindre le groupe. Irina regarda son beau-fils arrivé à côté d'elle et remarqua qu'il était seul.

« Sacha ne vient pas ? »

« Non, il va rejoindre les autres aux Trois Balais. Il ne veut pas voir l'interrogatoire. »

« Ça se comprend. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Draco curieux

« Les mangemorts vont sûrement raconter tous les détails de ce qu'ils ont fait à Harry. Ça ne pourra que rappeler sa propre agression à Sacha. »

Draco se traita de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait pour ne pas y avoir penser. Il comprenait aussi pourquoi le Russe avait eu si peur pour lui. Quand Draco avait appris la disparition de Potter, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il avait été attaqué. Le serpentard se rappela que Dubois avait parlé qu'il avait marqué le survivant. Draco se demanda quelle sorte de marque.

-OoOoO-

L'homme le plus craint de l'Angleterre était assis dans son salon, la tête appuyée sur ses poings fermés en train de cogner des clous, quand l'ouverture brusque des portes du salon le réveillèrent. Tom Elvis Jedusor lança un regard noir aux deux jeunes hommes qui avaient osé déranger son sommeil. Regard qui devient curieux quand il vit qui était devant lui. Normalement, ils étaient toujours six jamais seulement deux.

« Maître » dirent les deux hommes en s'agenouillant.

« J'espère que vous avez de bonnes nouvelles » dit le lord noir

Aucun des deux mangemorts se releva et le mage sut qu'ils n'étaient pas revenus avec ce qu'il avait demandé. L'arrivé d'un rat suspendit le geste qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, soit un sort de torture. Le rat prit l'apparence d'un petit homme grassouillet qui s'agenouilla lui aussi.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Où sont les quatre autres ? »

« Ils ont été pris par l'Ordre. » dit Archie

Voldemort leva sa baguette et la pointa sur Marcus qui n'avait pas relevé la tête. Le mangemort se tordit de douleur au sol.

« Comment cela est-il arrivé ? demanda le lord en arrêtant le sort.

« Pré-au-lard était protégé par des membres de l'Ordre quand nous avons voulu kidnapper le jeune Snape, nous avons été pris par surprise. »

« Pettigrow ? »

« Ils ont attaqué Draco Malfoy. Ils étaient trop concentrés sur le fait qu'ils allaient violer le garçon pour remarquer l'arrivée d'un loup. C'est lui qui a fait diversion et a permis à l'ordre de les prendre par surprise. »

« Un loup ? Un animagus ? » demanda Voldemort

« Peut-être, je ne sais pas. Quand il a attaqué Dubois, j'ai préféré partir surtout que Lupin arrivait. »

Voldemort ne dit rien, mais leva sa baguette. Archie et Marcus se tordirent de douleur.

« On ne me ment pas » dit le Lord noir « Je vous avais demandé de m'amener Irina ou Alexander Snape. Je ne vous ai jamais demandé de vous en prendre à Draco Malfoy. Je me fous du jeune Malfoy, j'ai plus important que de m'occuper d'un gamin. »

La voix de Voldemort avait résonné dans la pièce. Les deux mangemorts étaient au sol, essayant de reprendre un rythme de cœur normal. La porte du salon s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un mangemort qui portait masque et robe. Le Lord lui jeta un regard avant de se concentrer sur Peter.

« Tu as appris autre chose en les suivant ? » demanda le mage noir

« Oui maître. Ils ont attaqué Harry Potter, ce sont peut-être eux l'explication de la disparition du garçon. »

« POTTER EST À MOI. J'ai interdit de le toucher et ça valait pour vous aussi. »

Marcus et Archie étaient toujours au sol, ils ne répondirent rien. Ça n'aurait rien changé, ils étaient dans la m... Avant qu'ils ne comprennent ce qui leur arrivaient les deux se retrouvèrent enchaîné dans un des cachots. Dans le salon, Voldemort s'était rassis et observait les deux personnes devant lui.

« Pour une fois, tu as bien fait ce que je t'avais demandé Peter. Laisse-moi maintenant. »

Pettigrow sortit de la pièce. L'autre mangemort enleva son masque, libérant ainsi ses longs cheveux blonds. Le Lord noir sourit à la jeune femme.

« Ça fait longtemps mon cœur. »

« C'est que c'est long à organiser. Beaucoup plus que je le croyais. »

« Tu m'apportes quelque chose ? »

« Une information. Il m'a dit qu'Irina Snape était enceinte. »

-OoOoO-

_La jeune femme se tenait devant la falaise, regardant l'horizon comme la veille. Mais cette fois-ci elle voyait un avenir, elle voyait une solution. Irina se retourna vers le manoir et regarda l'homme qui se dirigeait vers elle. Son regard se durcit et elle se tient plus droite, plus tendu._

_« Il te demande » dit-il_

_Irina avança vers le manoir. Quand elle passa devant l'homme, il la retient par le bras. La jeune femme se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule._

_« NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! » cria-t-elle_

_« Mais ma puce... »_

_« Ne m'appelle jamais comme ça. Ça fait des années que je ne suis plus ta puce. »_

_« J'ai fait ça pour toi Irina. »_

_« Tu ne fais jamais rien pour les autres. Il n'a que toi qui compte depuis des années. Je me demande même s'il y a eu quelqu'un qui a déjà compté pour toi. »_

_« Ton frère et toi avez toujours beaucoup compté pour moi, malgré tout ce qu'à pu dire ton grand-père. »_

_« Grand-père a toujours eu raison sur tes motivations, la plus belle preuve est ce que tu me force à faire. »_

_« Un de ces hommes pourra te rendre heureuse. »_

_« Heureuse ! Tu crois que je peux être heureuse avec un homme qui veut seulement donner un héritier à son maître. »_

_« Ce sont des hommes très bien. »_

_« Bien sûr, quoi de mieux que des meurtriers comme mon père. »_

_L'homme leva la main et donna une claque à la jeune slave. Irina mit sa main sur sa joue qui rougissait, les yeux si durs que son père recula devant celui-ci, ayant peur pour la première fois de sa fille. Irina se dirigea vers le manoir sans un regard vers son père. Quand elle arriva dans la salle où le Lord noir l'attendait, la Russe remarqua les prétendants qu'on lui avait proposés. Leurs regards lui donna des frissons de dégoût. La jeune slave prit une grande respiration pour se donner le courage de faire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire._

_« Bonsoir Irina » dit Voldemort « Le temps que je t'avais donné est maintenant arrivé à son terme. Tu as fait ton choix. »_

_« Oui. »_

_Irina regarda chaque homme qui l'avait courtisé depuis plus d'un mois. Ils souriaient tous en pensant être l'heureux élu. La jeune slave eut un frisson sous le sourire de Lucius. Son père entra dans la pièce et Irina sourit en passant à la surprise qu'elle allait faire à tout le monde._

_« J'ai choisi Severus Snape. » dit Irina d'une voix claire._

_Des cris s'élevèrent dans la salle faisant sourire encore plus Irina. Le Lord noir se leva, faisant se taire toute la salle par la même occasion._

_« Il ne fait pas parti des hommes que tu devais choisir. » dit-il_

_« Vous m'avez demandé de choisir un de vos mangemorts, vous n'avez jamais précisé entre lesquels je devais choisir. »_

_« Ne joue pas avec les mots, tu savais très bien que je voulais que tu prennes l'un d'eux. » dit Voldemort en faisant un signe de la main vers ses prétendants._

_« J'ai choisi et s'est le seul choix que je ferais. C'est lui ou personne. »_

_Un combat de regard s'engagea entre Voldemort et Irina. Mais la slave ne baissa jamais les yeux._

_« Allez me chercher Snape » dit le mage noir_

_Irina resta droite en plein milieu de la salle. Tous les mangemorts présent la regardaient, certain méchamment, d'autre soulagé qu'elle ne les ait pas choisis. Severus arriva accompagner de Nott qui était allé le chercher, le jeune mangemort regarda Irina comprenant qu'il était là à cause de sa demande de la veille. Encore maintenant, il était surpris qu'elle ait accepté. Il avait toujours cru qu'elle lui rirait au nez._

_Par contre, quand Severus vit le regard de son maître, il se dit que se n'était peut-être pas l'idée du siècle. À aucun moment, il n'avait pensé à la réaction du seigneur des ténèbres. Il avait osé demander en mariage une femme qui n'était pas pour lui. Severus vit Voldemort lever sa baguette vers lui. Le jeune mangemort s'effondra sous la douleur du doloris._

_« QUE CROYAIS-TU EN LA CONVAINQUANT DE T'ÉPOUSER, QUE J'ALLAIS TE FÉLICITER ET TE PRENDRE DANS MES PROCHES. JE N'AIME PAS QUE L'ON ME CONTRARIE. »_

_Severus avait si mal. La douleur était si intense qu'il en vient à souhaiter qu'il le tue rapidement. Parce qu'il savait qu'il allait mourir. Au moins, il aurait eu la joie d'avoir entendu Irina lui dire oui._

_Soudainement la douleur s'arrêta. Quand Severus ouvrit les yeux, il vit un bouclier rouge vin autour de lui. Ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise quand il vit qu'il venait d'Irina. Elle avait arrêté le doloris de Lord noir._

_« Je vous défends d'y toucher. Il n'a rien à voir dans ma décision de le prendre comme époux. Il a simplement été poli avec moi contrairement à ceux que vous vouliez me voir épouser. »_

_Voldemort regarda avec colère la jeune slave. Il essaya de voir ses souvenirs, mais elle les bloqua et le bouclier l'empêchait de voir ceux de son mangemort._

_« J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux de mes hommes, même les tuer. »_

_« Si vous le tuez, j'en épouserai pas un autre. Vous retrouverez mon cadavre bien avant. Si vous voulez l'héritage que je porte en moi c'est lui et personne d'autre. »_

_Les deux adversaires s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques minutes. Jamais le regard d'Irina se baissa sous le regard rouge du seigneur._

_« Votre mariage serra célébrer dans deux semaine. Maintenant sortez d'ici. »_

_-FbFbFb-_

_Severus jeta un regard vers la falaise et vit sa fiancée qui regardait l'horizon. Le mangemort la trouvait souvent là. La jeune femme était assise dans l'herbe, devant elle se trouvait un manuscrit ouvert qu'elle ne regardait pas. Le mangemort n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle serait sa femme dans une semaine. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'avait jamais pensé se marier avec son amour de jeunesse. Il n'était pas stupide, il savait qu'elle ne l'épousait que parce qu'il lui avait promis de la faire sortir de cette île. Jamais elle ne l'aurait épousé si elle aurait eu vraiment le choix._

_Irina se tourna vers Severus quand son ombre la surplomba. La jeune femme lui sourit ce qui fit battre plus rapidement le cœur du mangemort._

_« Bonjour » dit Severus en s'assoyant à côté d'elle._

_« Bonjour Severus. »_

_« Tiens regarde cela. » dit l'ancien serpentard en lui tendant un dossier._

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_

_« Des maisons. Il faudrait que tu en choisisses une. »_

_Irina le regarda surprise avant d'ouvrir le dossier et de voir que c'était des photographies de maisons avec leurs caractéristiques._

_« Il ne veut pas que tu sortes d'ici avant le mariage alors il va falloir la choisir sur papier. »_

_« Comment as-tu fait pour qu'IL permette que je parte d'ici ? »_

_« Ce n'est pas bien pour un couple de jeune marié d'être entouré d'autant de personne. Par contre, IL va nous faire surveiller d'une autre manière. »_

_« Ça veut dire que je vais partir d'ici. »_

_« Oui, peut-être pas tout de suite après le mariage parce que la maison ne sera pas prête... »_

_Irina sauta au cou de Severus qui, prit par surprise, s'étendit sur le sol sous le poids de la jeune slave._

_« Merci, merci, merci. »_

_Irina accompagna chaque remerciement d'un baiser sur le visage de Severus. Le jeune mangemort devient rouge de gêne. Irina finit par s'arrêter, restant étendu sur le mangemort, le regardant. Severus finit par retrouver une couleur normale, ne pouvant croire que l'ancienne serdaigle était dans ses bras._

_« Je peux te poser une question ? » demanda Severus_

_« Hum hum »_

_« Tu as pu arrêter un sort du seigneur, ce qui me laisse penser que tu es puissante. Pourquoi ne te sauves-tu pas ? Tu devrais sûrement en être capable. »_

_« J'en serais incapable. L'héritage des Eltsine est vraiment quelques choses de spécial. Quand il s'active chez les femmes, il leur donne une grande capacité de protection, mais pour ce qui est du reste, je suis seulement un peu plus forte que la normale. Je n'égale pas sa puissance, j'en suis même loin »_

_Severus prit un des mèches bourgognes de la jeune femme. Il avait toujours été intrigué par la couleur de ses cheveux, si étrange. Irina ne parlait plus, elle regardait Severus._

_« Hum hum! »_

_Severus et Irina se tournèrent vers le raclement de gorge. Irina se leva rapidement quand elle vit son père qui se tenait à côté d'eux. Severus se releva tranquillement, essayant ainsi de reprendre son calme._

-OoOoO-

Le Trois Ballais était rempli à pleine capacité comme à chaque fois que les étudiants de Poudlard étaient de sortie. Les rires emplissaient la salle, la rendant animé pour la première fois depuis le début de la nouvelle année. La bièreaubeurre coulait à flou sur toutes les tables. Sacha entra dans le pub et alla retrouver ses amis comme un automate. Il avait l'impression d'être de retour dans ses cauchemars, il revoyait leurs mains sur lui, leurs regards sur son corps. Et maintenant, il pouvait voir leurs visages, mais surtout il revoyait le visage d'Olivier. Et la seule question qui le hantait était pourquoi ? Comment Olivier avait pu lui faire ça ?

Blaise, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred et Ted étaient au Trois Ballais depuis une demi-heure quand Sacha avait fait son apparition. Toute la petite troupe s'amusait comme des fous. Blaise était en train de raconter des anecdotes sur l'enfance de Draco - profitant de l'absence de celui-ci - ce qui faisait bien rire Ron. Par contre, ils s'étaient tous tus quand ils avaient vu arriver le Russe.

Il était plus qu'évident que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le gryffondor s'était assis sans parler, sans sourire, le regard hanté. Les autres se regardèrent. Ron finit par mettre une main sur l'épaule du Russe pour attirer son attention.

La réaction du Russe fut vive. Sacha eut un cri de surprise, s'écartant en se relevant, faisant tomber sa chaise par la même occasion. Le bruit attira l'attention de tout le pub. Le Russe rougit en se rassoyant sous le regard médusé de ses amis.

« Je suis désolé » dit Ron

« C'est moi qui devais m'excuser, j'étais dans la lune. »

Personne ne le crut vraiment, c'était évident que quelque chose le tracassait. Ginny voyait encore la panique dans les yeux onyx, une panique que Blaise et Ginny reconnurent. Une panique qu'aucun des deux n'avait vue depuis que Sacha était en couple.

« Où est Draco ? » demanda Frédéric

« À Poudlard. »

« Il ne devait pas venir nous rejoindre. »

« Disons qu'il a rencontré d'anciennes connaissances qui voulaient rencontrer le directeur. »

Blaise fronça les sourcils. Le serpentard savait pertinemment que Draco connaissait très peu de personne qui ne voulait pas le voir six pieds sous terre. Sacha lui cachait quelque chose. Sacha se releva.

« Je crois d'ailleurs que je vais aller les rejoindre. On se verra plus tard. »

Ginny se leva pour suivre le gryffondor.

« Attends ! Je rentre avec toi. »

La jeune femme embrassa son petit ami avant de suivre le Russe. Elle réussit à le rattraper un peu plus loin dans la rue. Sacha marchait rapidement et Ginny avait de la difficulté à rester à sa hauteur.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle

« Rien du tout ! Tout va bien »

« Je te connais depuis que j'ai dix ans. J'ai même été amoureuse de toi pendant plus de trois ans, alors si tu crois que tu peux me cacher quelque chose. Je te connais trop bien Ha... »

« C'est bon » dit Sacha avant qu'elle ne termine sa phrase.

Sacha s'était arrêté et regardait Ginny indigné. Les passants les regardaient curieux. Sacha prit la main de la jeune femme pour l'entraîner dans un coin isolé, sans personne pour les entendre.

« C'était très serpentard ça, ton copain commence à déteindre sur toi. »

« Et c'est toi qui me dit ça, tu sors avec le plus serpentard des serpentards. Il faut que je te rappelle qui les dirige. »

« Ça va, je suis parfaitement au courant. Si tu voyais comment les premières années écoutent tout ce qu'il dit comme si c'était Merlin qui parlait. »

Ginny se mit à rire, se souvenant très bien des premières années qui regardaient Draco avec admiration. Mais Ginny se rappelait aussi le même regard chez les gryffondors de première année quand Sacha entrait dans la salle commune.

« N'essais pas de détourner la conversation, je veux toujours savoir ce qui te préoccupe. »

« Draco a été attaqué tout à l'heure ! »

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Bien, ils n'ont pas eu le temps de lui faire quelque chose. »

« S'il va bien, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? »

« Ceux qui l'ont attaqué, c'est ceux qui m'ont attaqué cet été. »

« Par Merlin ! »

Ginny ne savait pas quoi dire. Comment devait-elle réagir ? Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Sacha avait réagi si violemment au simple fait de se faire toucher par Ron. Le Russe ne lui avait jamais parlé de ses agresseurs, elle savait seulement qu'ils étaient six et que c'était sûrement des mangemorts.

« Ils étaient là tous les six ? »

« Ouais ! Deux on réussit à se sauver, mais quatre ont été pris par l'Ordre. »

« C'est super. »

Sacha s'assit sur un banc qui se trouvait là. Ginny était incapable de voir son visage, puisqu'il avait la tête baissée. La gryffondor se demanda ce qui l'affectait dans le fait qu'ils aient été pris.

« Je savais pas qui était mes agresseurs. » commença Sacha « tout ce que je réussissais à me souvenir, c'était leurs yeux. Particulièrement, l'un d'entre eux. Celui qui a été le premier. Je me rappelle aussi de son rire pendant que ses copains s'amusaient avec moi. »

« Il est l'un des deux qui a réussi à se sauver ? »

« Non, il a été pris. C'est Olivier Dubois. »

Que Ginny fut choqué par la révélation de Sacha était un euphémisme. La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à croire que l'ancien gryffondor ait pu faire cela à Harry Potter. Pourquoi ? Ginny se rappelait qu'Olivier adorait Harry quand il était à Poudlard. Comment pouvait-il lui avoir fait ça ?

Ginny s'approcha de son ami. Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux et Sacha se colla à la jeune femme, recherchant de la chaleur humaine. Mais ce n'était pas d'elle qu'il avait besoin. Où était Draco ? C'était lui qu'avait besoin Alexander.

« Où est Draco ? »

« Il est parti avec les membres de l'Ordre. Il voulait assister à l'interrogatoire des mangemorts » dit Sacha, mais à la fin de sa phrase, il sembla réaliser quelque chose.

« Quoi ? » demanda Ginny quand elle vit son visage.

« Merde, merde, merde... »

Sacha s'était levé et tournait en rond. Ginny réussit à l'arrêter pour attirer son attention.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Draco, il veut assister à l'interrogatoire de Dubois. Dumbledore va sûrement lui demander ce qu'il m'a fait. Draco va apprendre qu'Harry Potter a été violé et il sait que moi j'ai été violé. »

« Je sais que Draco est intelligent, mais il y a plusieurs personnes qui se font agresser à tous les ans. Il va croire que c'est un pur hasard. »

« Un hasard ! Harry Potter a été violé et il disparaît. Alexander Snape apparaît une semaine plus tard et lui aussi a été violé. Le hasard est pas mal gros. »

« Tu pourrais régler le problème en lui disant. »

« Tu me vois lui dire : Draco ça fait des mois que je te mens, en fait je ne suis pas le fils de Severus mais Harry Potter. Surtout après la crise que je lui ai faite quand il avait dit qu'il était amoureux d'Harry. »

« Écoute, tu es en train de paniquer alors que tu ne sais pas si Draco va comprendre qui tu es. Attends un peu, tu verras s'il a compris et si c'est le cas, tu n'auras qu'à lui expliquer. »

« Je ne veux pas le perdre Gin. »

-OoOoO-

Les corps des quatre mangemorts flottaient devant les membres de l'Ordre. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'infirmerie où il déposèrent les quatre hommes. Avant de les interroger, Dubois devait être soigné pour pouvoir répondre aux questions.

Draco n'arrivait pas à croire que Sacha était un animagus. Mais surtout qu'il ne lui avait rien dit.

Les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer le directeur. Celui-ci fit un tour d'horizon, remarquant que Pompom était en train de mettre une pommade sur le flan d'un homme. Une fois finit, Remus lançant un sort qui ficela l'homme au lit, comme ses trois compagnons. Les membres de l'Ordre se tournèrent vers le directeur quand ils remarquèrent qu'il était dans l'infirmerie.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda le directeur

Ils se regardèrent tous sans parler. Draco s'avança, faisant remarquer sa présence au directeur.

« C'est les hommes de main de ma mère, ils m'ont attaqué dans une ruelle de Pré-au-lard. »

« Pourquoi les avoir amener ici ? Ils devraient être à Azkaban ! »

« Dubois a fait un commentaire quand il voulait... il a fait un commentaire comme quoi ils avaient attaqué Potter. »

Dumbledore ne put empêcher l'espoir de faire briller ses yeux. Irina, Remus et Severus se sentirent mal en voyant les yeux du directeur. Ils savaient que l'interrogatoire d'Olivier ne donnerait rien. Pour la première fois, Severus se sentit mal de ce qu'il avait fait. Il savait que le directeur avait une affection particulière pour Harry. Mais tout dire au directeur, risquait de redonner son ancienne vie au survivant. Et Severus savait qu'il avait fait la bonne chose à chaque fois qu'il voyait le sourire épanoui de son fils. Mais surtout, parce qu'il ne voyait plus les yeux de Sacha hanter par un poids trop lourd à porter.

« Donc, nous voici devant les auteurs des six éclairs... Pourquoi sont-ils seulement quatre ? »

« Deux ont réussi à partir. » dit Remus

« C'est Marcus Flint et Archie Nott » dit Draco

« Severus, vous pourriez aller me chercher une potion pour les aider à se souvenir. » dit Albus

« Bien sûr. »

« Merci M. Malfoy pour les informations. Maintenant je voudrais que vous sortiez. »

« Je veux assister à l'interrogatoire monsieur. »

« Ce n'est pas votre place ici M. Malfoy. Vous n'avez aucune raison d'assister à cela. »

« Mais... »

« Rien de ce que vous pourriez me dire me fera changer d'idée. »

« Viens Draco » dit Irina en mettant une main dans le dos du serpentard pour l'entraîner vers la porte. »

Draco se laissa entraîner par sa belle-mère vers la sortie. Celle-ci l'amena jusqu'à l'appartement de Sacha. Draco s'assit dans un fauteuil en arrivant dans le salon. Irina jeta un oeil au serpentard.

« C'est mieux ainsi Draco. »

« Je veux juste savoir ce qu'il lui ait arrivé. Harry aura toujours une place spéciale pour moi, malgré le fait que je sois fou de votre fils. Je veux savoir pourquoi il n'est pas revenu. »

« Je suis certaine qu'un jour toutes tes questions auront une réponse. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est les questions d'Albus qui trouveront réponse. Met-toi à sa place. La haine entre toi et Harry est connue de tous, le directeur a dû penser que le survivant n'aimerait peut-être pas que tu apprennes ce qu'il lui été arrivé. »

Irina alla s'asseoir à côté du serpentard. Elle passa doucement la main sur son ventre rond. L'enfant était attendu pour le début du mois de mai. Irina attendait ce moment avec de plus en plus d'impatience, même si une légère crainte venait la hanter parfois. L'accouchement lui faisait peur ou plutôt les douleurs de l'accouchement la rendaient nerveuse.

Draco observait sa belle-mère se caresser le ventre tout en sifflant doucement l'air d'une chanson qu'il ne connaissait pas. Parfois, Draco voyait son visage se crisper de douleur, sûrement dû à l'enfant jouant avec les côtes de sa mère. Un sourire triste fleurit sur les lèvres du serpentard.

« La seule chose qui me fait regretter d'être gay, est le fait que je n'aurais jamais d'enfant. »

Irina se tourna vers le serpentard. Elle eut un petit sourire triste.

« La vie est parfois très étrange. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle te prédestine. »

« Malgré tout ce que la vie me réserve, jamais elle ne pourra faire en sorte que moi ou mon petit ami tombions enceinte. Et je ne crois pas que je deviendrais hétéro un jour. »

-OoOoO-

Severus remarqua que Draco et Irina n'étaient plus dans l'infirmerie quand il fut de retour avec la potion. Severus se dit qu'il valait mieux que Draco n'entende pas ce que les hommes de main de Narcissa avaient fait à Harry. Que Draco apprenne qu'Harry avait été violé était une chose, mais il ne devait rien savoir sur les marques.

Severus ne savait pas où en était rendue la relation entre son fils et son filleul. Il se doutait bien que les deux garçons avaient dormi ensemble, mais il ne savait pas si ça avait été plus loin. Severus savait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, ils coucheraient ensemble et à ce moment-là, Draco verrait le dos de Sacha et s'il savait qu'Harry Potter avait six éclairs dans le dos... Ça ne lui prendrait pas longtemps avant de comprendre que Potter et Sacha était une seule et même personne.

« J'ai la potion » dit Severus

« Donnez-la à celui qui est blessé » dit Albus « Il semble être celui qui dirige. »

Severus se dirigea vers Olivier qui était attaché sur le lit. L'ancien gryffondor le regardait d'un oeil noir. Quand Olivier eut une gorgée de potion, il la recracha sur le visage de professeur. Remus dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire, mais Severus lui jeta un regard en le voyant sourire. Le maître des potions s'essuya calmement et sortit une seringue. Olivier regarda l'objet moldu avec curiosité.

« Dubois, je me fous que vous ne vouliez pas avaler la potion. » dit Severus en remplissant la seringue de la potion sous les yeux curieux de tous. « Vous voyiez ce petit instrument moldu. Si vous ne voulez pas avaler la potion, je vais vous l'injecter. Ne vous inquiétez pas, les elfes de maison avec qui j'ai fait les tests, ne sont morts qu'une fois sur deux. »

Olivier Dubois devient aussi blanc qu'un drap. La seringue n'eut pas le temps d'arriver à son bras avant que le mangemort se mette à se débattre et à crier.

« C'est bon... je vais l'avaler. »

Severus donna la potion à Olivier. La potion était une invention de Severus, c'était un mélange de veritaserum et de calmant. Le veritaserum n'étant efficace que sur des personnes vulnérables, insuffisamment compétentes ou inconsciente du fait d'avoir pris cette potion, Severus avait trouvé un moyen de contourner le problème. Le calmant dans la potion empêchait toute personne de conter les effets du veritaserum. Le buveur s'en foutait complètement de dire la vérité. (NdA : les informations sur le veritaserum ont été prises sur le site officiel de J.K. Rowling... malheureusement elles ne viennent pas de ma tête.)

« Tu as vraiment fait des tests sur des elfes » demanda Remus en attendant que la potion agisse.

« Pas besoin, je connais aucun mangemort qui laisserait un objet moldu s'infiltrer dans leur veine. »

Remus se mit à rire. Albus s'approcha des deux hommes. Olivier avait le regard maintenant vide.

« Je crois que c'est le temps de commencer messieurs. »

Remus, Severus et Albus se tinrent en demi-cercle autour d'Olivier. Maugrey et Pompom guettèrent les trois autres mangemorts, tout en gardant une oreille à l'interrogatoire.

« Quand avez-vous vu Harry Potter pour la dernière fois » demanda Albus

« À la mi-juillet » dit Olivier d'une voix monotone

« Où ? »

« Dans un parc près de chez sa famille moldu. »

« Que lui avez-vous fait ? »

« Nous l'avons frappé à plusieurs reprises un peu partout. Ensuite, je l'ai violé. Les cinq autres ont fait la même chose que moi. »

Albus savait qu'Harry avait été attaqué, mais jamais il ne lui était venu à l'esprit qu'il ait pu subir un viol. Remus, non plus, ne savait pas que le survivant avait été abusé. Il n'avait pas trop posé de questions approfondies quand il avait su la vérité, étant trop heureux de le savoir en vie. Severus, lui, aurait aimé mettre son poing dans la gueule de Dubois. Il parlait de ce qu'il avait fait d'une voix si morne. Le maître des potions savait que c'était la potion qui faisait cela, mais entendre les divers sévices endurer par Sacha de ce ton-là l'enrageait.

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir amené à Voldemort après l'attaque ? » continua Albus

« Le seigneur n'était pas au courant de l'attaque. »

« Vous avez rencontré Harry par hasard ? »

« Non, on nous avait envoyés. »

« Par qui ? »

« Narcissa Malfoy »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Elle voulait se venger pour l'emprisonnement de son mari. »

-OoOoO-

Quand Sacha arriva dans sa chambre, Draco y était depuis un petit moment déjà. Irina était parti depuis plus d'une heure, ayant rendez-vous avec son médicomage.

Le regard que lui lança son petit ami, fit frissonner Draco. Jamais il ne l'avait regardé comme cela, c'était comme s'il le déshabillait de regard. Sans prononcer une parole, Sacha se dirigea rapidement verse le serpentard et l'embrassa.

Draco répondit presque aussitôt au baiser passionné de son amoureux. Ses mains se perdirent dans la chevelure ébène de l'autre garçon. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit les mains du Russe sous son chandail qu'il comprit que quelque chose clochait. Alexander ne faisait jamais le premier pas. Il laissait Draco approcher, mais jamais il ne cherchait à aller plus loin que leurs baisers. Draco l'arrêta pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Alex que se passe-t-il ? »

« J'aurais pu te perdre. »

« Je suis là et je vais très bien »

« Qu'est-ce qui serait arrivé s'ils avaient réussit à t'attaquer ? On aurait fait un beau couple. » dit Sacha en embrassant doucement le serpentard.

« On ne le saura jamais et c'est bien comme ça. On est simplement chanceux que ton animagus ne soit pas une petite souris. »

« Je n'aurais pas accepté qu'il te fasse la même chose qu'à moi. »

Draco fronça les sourcils en entendant Alex. C'était comme s'il disait que c'était ces six hommes qui l'avaient attaqué. Ce qui était impossible puisque Draco savait qu'il n'avait pas quitté L'Angleterre de tout l'été. Mais tous ses questionnements fondirent comme neige au soleil quand Alex l'embrassa en l'obligeant à s'étendre sur le lit.

« Alex, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Draco quand le gryffondor lui enleva son chandail.

« Ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis des semaines. »

Draco plongea son regard dans les yeux noirs de son amoureux. Pour la première fois, il n'y avait aucune peur, seulement un désir incroyable.

« Tu es sûr de toi ? »

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr. »

-OoOoO-

Draco était assis à la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il était réveillé depuis une heure environ. Le serpentard était sorti doucement du lit pour ne pas réveiller Sacha qui dormait comme un bébé. Draco eut un sourire en se remémorant ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la soirée.

Quand Draco avait imaginé sa première fois avec Alexander, il avait toujours crû que ça serait doux. Mais en fait, ça avait été violent, passionné et désespéré. Comme si Sacha avait peur de quelque chose et qu'il avait désespérément besoin de se rapprocher de Draco. Leur deuxième fois - qui avait eu lieu quelques heures après la première - avait été plus comme Draco s'était imaginé que serait l'amour avec Sacha : lentement et amoureusement. Ils avaient pris le temps de découvrir le corps de l'autre.

Le vent chassa les nuages qui cachaient la lune depuis le début de la nuit, éclairant par le fait même de sa douce lumière la chambre. Draco regarda Alex. Le gryffondor était sur le ventre, les couvertures lui arrivaient seulement à quelques centimètres en haut des fesses. La lune éclairait le corps de l'endormi, faisant presque briller les six marques blanches en forme d'éclair dans le haut du dos d'Alex.

Soudainement, Draco eut l'impression de réentendre la voix moqueuse de Dubois dans sa tête « Je vais faire un spécial avec toi, je crois que je vais te marquer comme j'ai marqué notre héros national. » et puis celle de Dumbledore. « Donc, nous voici devant les auteurs des six éclairs... » Les pièces d'un puzzle qu'il n'avait pas voulu voir se mirent en place.


	17. L'heure de vérité

Et non vous ne rêver pas, voici enfin le chapitre 16. Vous pouvez vous pincer pour vérifier. Je vous l'avais dit que vous ne rêviez pas.

Comme tout le monde le sais maintenant, il y a un nouveau système pour répondre aux reviews. Pour ce chapitre-ci, je vais répondre aux reviews anonymes et ceux que j'ai eu avant que le système soit mis en fonction. Pour les autres vous devriez avoir une réponse dans la semaine. Je vais essayer de faire le plus vite possible.

**Pour les prochains chapitres veuillez prendre note que je répondrais aux questions de ceux qui ont un compte ou qui laisse leur mail. Pour les autres je prendrais en considération que vous n'attendez pas de réponse de ma part. Merci**

* * *

**Ange de un cisme **: Quoi tu me déteste ? Non tu n'as pas le droit... comment je vais faire pour vivre si tu ne m'adore pas, si tu ne me vénères pas. (Je crois que je suis en train de complètement débloquer ) 

Pour ce qui est de savoir si Dumbledore va savoir la vérité... tu verras. Pratique ta patience que tu m'as parlé . Mais oui, c'est Sacha qui devrait tuer Voldemort à cause de la prophétie. Et Sacha a présentement un entraînement... avec Remus. Tu sais bien les cours particuliers. Et tu verras comment je vais réussir à garder Sacha dans l'ombre. (Tu n'auras plus à attendre longtemps maintenant... il ne reste que quelques chapitres... et oui, la fin est pour bientôt)

Non pas de lemon... Vous avez pas été assez gentil. Et puis, j'ai assez de difficulté comme cela a en faire dans vivre autrement. Il faut pas trop m'en demander... je vais être rouge comme une tomate à tous les jours si ça continue.

Comme tu as pu le voir, pas de suite d'interrogatoire. Mais ce n'est pour cela que l'on ne verras pas Severus péter les plombs sur un des violeurs. Je te rappelle qu'il y a en deux en liberté.

Bisous

Nova (qui devrait plutôt dormir au lieu de répondre à ce message... non mais je suis en train de perdre les pauvres petites heures de sommeil que j'ai besoin avant d'aller bosser. )

**Crazysnape** : Enfin une qui ne veut pas m'étriper pour ma fin. Et maintenant vous allez savoir la réaction de Draco. Mais je suis gentille pas de fin sadique aujourd'hui. C'est pour me faire pardonner de l'attente

**lilibel **: Merci beaucoup.

**onarluca** : Si il t'arrive de relire ma fic, tu as bien dû le faire depuis deux mois. Je vous ai fait attendre. Pour la réaction de Draco, c'est ce chapitre-ci.

**neny** : L'espionne est une adulte, donc ce n'est pas Luna. Et dans mes souvenirs Pansy est brune je crois. Et pour la réaction de Draco c'est un peu plus loin, mais pour la discussion sérieuse c'est pour le prochain chapitre. Pour l'instant, Draco a plus réagi qu'il a parlé.

**Serdra** : Désolé pour le manque de détail de la nuit d'amour. Je ne suis pas vraiment a l'aise donc j'ai préféré laisser ça comme cela. Peut-être un chapitre en cadeau un jour on sait jamais.

**lucy-hp **: Pour ce qui est de l'espionne, pour l'instant les seuls indices que j'ai donné c'est que c'est une fille (bon ça tu devais le savoir) qu'elle est blonde et qu'elle a le moyen d'avoir des informations de l'Ordre. Maintenant tu mélange tout cela et ça donne... pas grand chose Je crois que Sacha va déjà avoir Severus avec des instincts protecteurs... on va pas lui mettre Remus aussi.

**tama** : En plus, je t'ai fait attendre plus de deux mois. J'espère que tu n'es pas morte d'attendre devant ton ordinateur à regarder si j'avais envoyer un chapitre. Et je réponds pas au question sur ma petite espionne... j'aime vous faire attendre tu devrais le savoir

**Céline** : Désolé je n'ai pas pu vous mettre le chapitre très rapidement. Mais maintenant tu vas pouvoir voir la réaction du petit Dragon. Je sais pas si tu vas l'aimer

**ykyrya** : Les auteurs vont ça parce que ... J'espère avoir répondu à ta question

**surimigirl **: Pourquoi tu me déteste... je vais être toute triste maintenant. Et puis, un Draco stupide n'aurait pas plu à Sacha

**diane**: Malheureusement les supplices ne changerons pas grand chose. Harry ne peut plus redevenir lui-même. Mais je te réserve une petite surprise pour l'épilogue... Comme quoi les gênes des Potter ne sont pas complètement mort.

**nanie nouche **: Auteur sadique. tout de suite les compliments Pour l'enlèvement, je vais y penser... Mais j'aime bien tout les deux, alors je sais pas si je vais les faire enlever. Voldy ne réussi pas toujours ce qu'il entreprends.

**flo black**: Et oui, la vérité a (enfin) éclaté. Et notre petit dragon pourra-t-il l'accepter ? Bon d'accord avec mon cadeau de noël vous savez bien qu'il finira par lui pardonner, mais est-ce que c'est dans ce chapitre si

**Tatou** : Alors pour m'arrêter à ce moment-là c'est très simple, j'ai mis un point et je l'ai envoyer comme ça Et maintenant, la réaction de mon dragon...

**fullmetal fan de toi **: Bon d'accord la suite est arriver après noël... (un mois après) mais vous avez eu un petit cadeau tout de même. Pour la réaction du dragon c'est un peu plus bas.

**Céline**: bien sûre que j'allais mettre une suite. C'est simplement que j'ai eu des petits problèmes qui m'ont retardé à finir ce chapitre. Je vais essayer de faire plus vite la prochaine fois. Mais je garantis rien parce que j'ai changé d'horaire de travail (je suis de retour sur la liste d'appel ce qui fait que je suis toujours sur le qui vive...)

**chen** : Merci, ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir que il y a des personnes qui aiment ce que je fais. C'est vrai que je prends mon temps, si tu voyais le nombre de fois que je peux recommencer un extrait d'un chapitre. En plus, j'écris principalement quand je travaille de nuit, donc quelque fois quand je me relis ce que j'ai écrit n'a aucun sens. Et parfois, j'ai des nuits tellement agité que je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire. C'est principalement pour cela que le chapitre a encore retardé de quelques semaine. ( bon d'accord je ne suis pas payer pour écrire, alors c'est tout à fait normal que je ne puisse pas le faire ) J'espère réussir à écrire la suite un peu plus vite... o.O Pas vraiment sûre de réussir par contre

J'espère vraiment pour toi que Brokeback va sortir parce qu'il vaut vraiment la peine d'être vu.

**trounss** : Tu as envoyer ton message pendant que je répondais au review. Mon chapitre est chez la correctrice et devrait arriver bientôt. Et puis si tu veux avoir des nouvelles de l'avancer de mes fics, tu peux aller sur mon blog. Comme ça tu peux savoir où j'en suis rendu. Et non je ne vais pas terminer ma fic comme ça, ça serais trop cruelle

* * *

**CHAPITRE XVI**

**L'HEURE DE VÉRITÉ**

* * *

Irina se réveilla quand elle sentit deux bras l'encercler. Elle était de retour à la maison depuis quelques heures. Son rendez-vous avec le docteur Maifair c'était très bien passé. Le bébé était bien placé et tout semblait bien aller. De retour à la maison, Irina était allée dormir, étant épuisé. Elle se fatiguait plus rapidement depuis quelques temps, elle qui était toujours en mouvement normalement. 

Irina se retourna pour regarder son époux. Severus lui caressa la joue. Irina s'approcha de son homme et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je voulais te voir. Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de les tuer. Comment peut-on faire cela à quelqu'un ? Et ils l'ont fait à d'autre personne ensuite. Il faut croire qu'ils avaient aimé. »

« À qui ? »

« Des moldus. La seule différence entre l'attaque de Sacha et celle des moldus, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas utilisé de baguette. Ils leurs ont fait les marques avec des couteaux. Ils trouvaient ça amusant que des moldus aient la marque du survivant sur eux. »

Irina se colla le plus possible contre Severus, son nez allant dans le cou de l'homme pour retrouver son odeur. Severus caressa le dos de la jeune femme.

« Comment Albus a pris les déclarations des mangemorts ? »

« Déçu qu'ils ne savaient pas où se trouvait Potter. Je crois que ces mangemorts étaient son dernier espoir pour le trouver. Je me sens quand même plutôt coupable de ne rien lui dire. »

« Tu fais ça pour Sacha. »

« Je l'ai fait pour moi aussi. Il m'a donné une raison pour aller te chercher. »

« Parce que tu ne serais pas venu sinon » dit Irina en s'assoyant dans le lit et en regardant Severus les mains sur les hanches. « Tu m'aurais fait attendre combien d'année encore ? »

« Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas si je serais aller te chercher sans lui. »

« Il va falloir vous faire pardonner M. Snape ! »

« Et que devrais-je faire pour retrouver votre approbation ? » dit Severus avec un sourire en coin

« Tu me donneras tout ce que je veux ! »

« Comblé vos moindres désirs est ma nouvelle vocation. »

Irina eut un petit rire quand elle le vit mettre sa main sur son cœur. La future maman se pencha et l'embrassa. Son regard était malicieux quand elle releva la tête.

« Je veux de la glace ! » dit la Russe.

« De la crème glacée ! » dit Severus les yeux ronds. « Mais Rina, il est plus de dix heures... les magasins sont fermés. »

« Tu n'auras pas à aller si loin, il y a un contenant dans le frigo. J'ai pas le goût de me lever. »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, mais se leva tout de même pour aller chercher ce que demandait sa femme. Il revient dans la chambre en tenant le contenant de crème glacée, mais il était sceptique.

« C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé » dit-il

« C'est exactement cela »

« Crème glacée marbrée avec morceau de fudge et de pâte à biscuit... Tu ne pourrais pas avoir des goûts normaux. »

« Che chuper bon » dit Irina déjà en train de faire sa fête à la glace.

« Bien sûr... »

« Tu veux goûter ? » demanda Irina en lui tendant une cuillerée.

Severus regarda la cuillère puis le visage de sa femme. Le professeur se pencha et embrassa langoureusement la slave. Mêlant sa langue à celle d'Irina, il goûta au goût sucré qu'avaient pris les lèvres de sa femme.

« Tu as raison, elle est très bonne cette glace. »

Irina se mit à rire. Severus lui prit le contenant des mains et le mit au sol avec la cuillère. Il prit Irina dans ses bras et continua à l'embrasser.

« Sev... ma glace... »

« On s'en fout, j'ai quelque chose de meilleur à te proposer. »

« Mais elle va foudre sur le tapis. »

« Je t'en achèterais une autre demain. »

Le rire d'Irina se tu sous les lèvres de Severus. En suite, elle oublia complètement sa crème glacée en train de fondre sur le tapis.

-OoOoO-

C'est avec un sentiment qu'il lui manquait quelque chose que Sacha se réveilla. Le Russe remarqua rapidement que Draco n'était pas à côté de lui dans le lit. Il se redressa et il remarqua que Draco était debout devant la fenêtre. En entendant le bruit de drap froissé, Draco se retourna pour jeter un regard vers le gryffondor. Alexander fut surpris du visage fermé que lui présenta Draco. Il n'avait pas vu une telle expression depuis l'année dernière.

« Drake ! »

« Qui t'a fait les six marques que tu as dans le dos ? »

Sacha se figea. Il avait complètement oublié son dos et maintenant Draco l'avait vu. Il était dans un chemin sans issu, il devait dire la vérité au serpentard et il allait le perdre. Draco commença à trouver que la réponse n'arrivait pas assez vite.

« RÉPONDS-MOI ! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas Dubois. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça changerait si c'était cela ? »

« Ça changerait que je sais qu'il n'a pas quitté l'Angleterre de l'été, qu'il m'a menacé de me faire la même marque qu'au survivant. Ça changerait que tu m'as menti. »

Sacha ne répondit rien, regardant ses mains qui tortillaient nerveusement les draps. Draco le regarda. Son cœur était partagé. Une partie avait le goût d'aller le rejoindre et de le prendre dans ses bras. Mais l'autre partie voulait quitter cette chambre. La colère bouillait dans les veines du serpentard.

« Par merlin, réponds-moi ! Où est passé le courage des gryffondors ? »

Alexander releva la tête pour regarder Draco dans les yeux. Une immense tristesse y était visible.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que jusqu'au 31 juillet je me nommais Harry Potter. Que cet été je me suis fait violer par six mangemort qui m'ont marqué pour que je n'oublie jamais. Que c'est Severus Snape qui m'a trouvée et qu'il a prit pitié de moi. »

« J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir raison. J'aurais aimé que tu sois vraiment Alexander Snape. »

« Je suis Alexander Snape. Je n'ai pas joué de rôle depuis le mois d'août. La personne que tu as connue est ce que je suis. »

« J'aimerais tellement te faire confiance. »

Draco se dirigea vers la porte. Il avait besoin de faire le point.

« Je t'aime Draco Malfoy » dit Sacha dans un murmure

Draco passa la porte sans se retourner.

-OoOoO-

Comme à tous les lundi, les élèves des quatre différentes maisons allèrent prendre leur déjeuner en bougonnant. Seul Hermione Granger et une grande partie des Serdaigles faisaient exception à la règle. Hermione était dans la grande salle. Ron, à côté d'elle, était encore à moitié endormi, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se goinfrer. Hermione le regarda en se disant qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à le changer, mais elle devait bien avouer que c'est comme cela qu'elle l'aimait. Après avoir vérifier qu'elle avait tout ce qui lui fallait pour ses cours de l'avant-midi, Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Ginny parlait avec Colin à quelques places d'elle. Blaise venait à peine d'entrer dans la grande salle et était allé rejoindre la table des serpentards. La gryffondor remarqua que Draco s'y trouvait, ce qui était exceptionnel. Ce fait fit remarquer à Hermione que Sacha n'était pas là. Pourtant l'heure du déjeuner était presque terminée et les cours allaient commencer. Puis Hermione se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas vu le Russe la veille. En fait, la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Sacha, c'était aux Trois Balais.

« Ginny, sais-tu où est Sacha ? » demanda Hermione

« Sûrement avec Draco. »

« Non, Malfoy est à la table des serpentards. »

Ginny regarda le prince des serpentards en fronçant les sourcils. Blaise dit quelque chose à Draco avant de se diriger vers sa copine. En arrivant, il se pencha vers elle. Hermione tendit l'oreille.

« Il se passe quelque chose avec Draco et Sacha. Draco a dormi dans le dortoir. Il a aussi passé toute la journée de dimanche dans la salle commune des serpentards. »

Le regard de Ginny se fit nerveux, surtout qu'elle ne se rappelait pas d'avoir vu Alexander la veille.

« Colin, dit au professeur Lupin que je vais rater le cours. Dis-lui que c'est à cause de Sacha. »

Ginny sortit de la Grande Salle pendant que Blaise retournait vers Malfoy. Celui-ci ne quittait pas sa nourriture des yeux, ne relevant pas la tête en entendant son ami revenir.

-OoOoO-

Sacha était encore dans le lit, roulé en boule sous les couvertures, serrant dans ses bras l'oreiller de Draco. Il n'avait pas quitté la chambre depuis le dimanche matin. Il avait espéré que Draco reviendrait puisque c'était sa chambre, mais le serpentard n'avait pas remis les pieds dans l'appartement. Quand il entendit le bruit de la porte, Sacha se releva rapidement. Mais ce n'était que Ginny qui entrait.

« À voir ton visage ce n'était pas moi que tu aurais voulu voir ! » dit-elle

« Je veux voir personne ! » répondit Sacha en se couvrant de la couverture.

« Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te lever. Les cours commencent dans quelques minutes. »

« M'en fou ! Je vais pas bien. »

« Et ça n'a aucun lien avec le fait que Draco ait dormi dans le dortoir des serpentards. »

« Il a dormi chez les serpentards » dit Sacha qui c'était relevé en entendant le nom de Draco.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Draco sait la vérité... »

« Tu lui as dit ? »

« Non, il a vu mes marques dans mon dos... »

« Tes marques ! »

« Dubois et les autres m'ont fait des éclairs dans le dos. Draco les a vus et il a fait le lien entre Harry et moi. Maintenant il ne voudra plus me parler. »

« Tu lui as expliqué ? »

« Pas eu le temps. »

Ginny s'était assise sur le lit. Sacha s'était étendu sur le lit et avait sa tête sur les genoux de la jeune femme. Celle-ci jouait avec les cheveux du Russe.

« Je peux pas vivre sans lui. Il est toute ma vie. »

Ginny tourna le visage de Sacha pour qu'il la regarde.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ça ! Draco est une partie importante de ta vie, mais il n'est pas toute ta vie. Qu'est-ce que deviendrait Severus et Irina sans toi... et le bébé ! Et tu m'as moi. JE peux comprendre que Draco est important, mais tu as réussi à vivre sans lui avant. »

« Gin, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai dit ça que je vais attenter à ma vie. » dit Sacha en caressant la joue de la gryffondor.

« Que je te vois faire une chose aussi stupide ! J'irais te chercher par la peau des fesses. Et puis c'est quoi l'idée d'être si défaitiste. Laisse-lui le temps de digérer la nouvelle. »

« Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'il va revenir ! »

« Si tu lui explique, oui ! Draco t'aime que tu sois Harry Potter ne changeras pas cela. »

Sacha eut un petit sourire triste. Il espérait vraiment que Ginny avait raison parce qu'il ne savait pas ce que serait sa vie sans le serpentard.

-OoOoO-

_La maison était exactement comme lui avait décrit James. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il se rappelait encore parfaitement de la description que lui avait faite James après douze ans. Il avait l'impression que c'était hier que son meilleur ami lui avait donné cette adresse. Maintenant il espérait qu'elle y était encore. Bien des choses pouvaient changer en douze ans. Lui avait bien changé !_

_C'est avec un nœud dans l'estomac qu'il sonna. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, il eut l'impression de revenir à ses dernières années à Poudlard._

_Par contre, Irina ne sembla pas le reconnaître tout de suite. Il savait qu'il avait changé, les douze dernières années n'avaient pas été des plus facile. Quand Irina le reconnu, la baguette de la slave se retrouva sur sa gorge. _

_« Que fais-tu ici Black ? »_

_La voix de la jeune femme était aussi froide qu'un iceberg et ses yeux auraient pu le tuer sur place. Sirius leva les mains en signe de rédition._

_« Tout ce que tu as lu sur moi n'était pas vrai. »_

_« Et tu as des preuves de ça ? »_

_« Non, seulement des souvenirs que je peux te montrer. »_

_Irina le regarda pendant quelques minutes avant de faire un geste pour le faire entrer. Elle ne baissa pas sa baguette._

_« Tu as une pensine ? » demanda Irina_

_« Euh... non ! »_

_« Sirius, tu sais combien ça vaut ! Tu penses vraiment que j'en ai une. »_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »_

_« Pas la moindre idée. »_

_Une chouette entra par la fenêtre ouverte et déposa une pensine entre Sirius et Irina. La Russe prit la lette qui était accroché à la patte de la chouette._

_« C'est Dumbledore qui l'envois. Il demande de lui renvoyer quand on aura terminé. Il te demande de bien prendre soin de Buck. Qui est Buck ? »_

_« L'hippogriffe qui m'a amené jusqu'ici. »_

_« Et il est où cet hippogriffe ? Tu es dans un village moldu. »_

_« Je l'ai laissé dans une forêt. Alors tu veux voir ces souvenirs ? »_

_« Si Albus te fait confiance ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire. »_

_« Mais on peut peut-être utiliser la pensine pour voir autre chose. »_

_« Comme quoi ? »_

_« Ton neveu... ou ton mari ! »_

_Irina qui regardait la pensine, releva rapidement la tête. Sirius vit dans les yeux de son amour de jeunesse un tel espoir._

_« Il est toujours en vie ! »_

_« Oui, je croyais qu'Albus te l'avait dit. »_

_« Je lui ai jamais demandé. J'avais peut de sa réponse puisque Sev n'est jamais venu depuis la chute de Voldemort. »_

_« Tu n'as pas refait ta vie. Ça fait quand même treize ans que tu es ici ! »_

_« Quand j'ai appris la chute du Seigneur, je l'ai attendu cinq ans. Après j'ai eu quelques amants, mais rien de sérieux. Je n'ai eu personne depuis trois ans. »_

_« S'il revenait que ferait-tu ? »_

_« S'il m'aime encore je reviendrais avec lui. Malgré les années je l'aime toujours autant. »_

_« Je comprendrais jamais comment tu peux aimer Snivelus. »_

_Irina fit un pauvre sourire à Sirius. L'animagus lui rendit en se rendant compte qu'il la blessait. Il ne comprendrait jamais ce qu'elle lui trouvait, mais il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Lily était tombé amoureuse de James après toutes ces années. Il ne comprenait rien aux histoires de cœur, n'ayant jamais eu quelqu'un de sérieux dans sa vie. La seule femme qu'il croyait avoir aimé, c'était mariée à son ennemi._

_« Si tu veux voir mes souvenirs de Snape, il faut par contre que tu t'attendes à ne pas le voir souriant. On ne s'entend pas bien tous les deux. »_

_« Mais je vais le voir et c'est tout ce que je demande. »_

_Sirius lui fit un sourire et mit sa baguette sur sa tempe droite, quand il l'éloigna un filament argenté suivait. L'animagus déposa le filament dans la pensine. C'est avec nervosité qu'Irina y plongea la tête._

-OoOoO-

L'attaque avait été violente et plusieurs moldus avaient trouvé la mort. Les mangemorts retournaient chaque mort semblant chercher quelqu'un en particulier. Un courant glacé fit redresser toutes les personnes présentes.

La personne qui venait d'arriver avait un visage qui faisait penser à un serpent. Les moldus qui étaient encore conscient auraient préféré ne pas l'être pour ne pas voir cette vision d'horreur.

« Vous l'avez trouvé ? » demanda Voldemort

« Oui ! » cria une voix féminine

« Amène-la-moi Bella. »

Bellatrix s'avança en tirant une fillette d'une dizaine d'année. L'enfant essayait de se défaire de la prise de la femme. Quand elle arriva devant Voldemort, l'enfant se figea de peur. Le seigneur lui prit le visage d'une main, lui levant pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Celle-ci le regarda sans sourciller, le visage dur, ne laissant pas voir qu'elle était morte de peur.

« Mon père va vous tuer si vous me faites du mal. »

« Ton père va surtout faire tout ce que je vais vouloir pour pas qu'il ne t'arrive rien petite princesse. Mais pour lui montrer que je suis sérieux, je vais lui envoyer une merveilleuse petite vidéo. »

De grosse larme coula sur les joues de la fillette. Normalement quand elle avait peur, elle disparaissait. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie et pourtant rien ne se passait.

« Parkinson va donc t'amuser avec la jeune mademoiselle Nelson. »

« Avec plaisir maître. »

« Nott, quand Parkinson aura terminée sa vidéo, tu iras le porter. Peut-être qu'il va comprendre que je suis sérieux. »

« Oui, maître. »

-OoOoO-

_Sirius avait l'impression d'être enfermé dans cette maison depuis des années. Il avait préféré l'année qu'il avait passé chez Irina. Lorsqu'il était à Mytishchi, il pouvait au moins sortir de la maison. Les moldus qui restaient autour de chez Irina n'avait jamais entendu parler de Sirius Black, contrairement aux britanniques. Mais Albus lui avait demandé de revenir après la renaissance de Voldemort._

_Les quelques semaines qui venaient de passer lui avait redonné le sourire puisque la maison était pleine. Harry et ses amis étaient venu passer le temps des fêtes au Square Grimmaurd, ce qui lui avait changé les idées. Mais maintenant les adolescents devaient rentrer à Poudlard._

_Sirius était pour l'instant seul dans la cuisine. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient dans le salon. L'animagus était en train de se préparer une tasse de thé quand Severus arriva. Les deux hommes se regardèrent avec fureur pendant quelques minutes._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » demanda Sirius_

_« Tu dois te douter que je ne suis pas ici pour une visite de courtoisie. Dumbledore veut que je voie Potter. »_

_« Et pourquoi ? »_

_« Ce n'est pas de tes affaires ! »_

_« C'est mon neveu. »_

_« À quoi peut bien lui servir un parrain qui doit rester enfermé. Tu lui es aussi utile que lorsque tu te cachais. Tu devrais même repartir, tu serais peut-être plus utile. »_

_Sirius eut un petit sourire que Severus ne trouva pas encourageant._

_« Tu veux vraiment que je retourne où j'étais Snape. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais partager ta femme autant que cela. »_

_« QUOI ? » cria Snape en blêmissant_

_« J'étais caché à Mytishchi chez Irina. Une pauvre femme seule qui manque de contact humain. »_

_Snape fut en un instant sur Sirius et il le prit à la gorge._

_« Si jamais tu as touché à Rina ! »_

_« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ! Ça fait quinze ans qu'elle attend. Tu ne la mérites pas. »_

_Harry entra dans la cuisine, trouvant les deux hommes en pleine dispute._

-OoOoO-

Ça faisait presque deux semaines que Draco n'avait pas parlé à Alexander Snape. Le gryffondor avait essayé de parler à Draco, mais celui-ci l'avait évité. Le serpentard ne savait pas quoi penser du fait qu'Alexander Snape et Harry Potter était une même personne. Il se sentait trahi par le gryffondor.

Draco était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas la rouquine qui se dirigeait vers lui. Avant qu'il comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, Ginny l'avait poussé dans une classe vide.

Draco l'avait évité, elle aussi depuis deux semaines. En fait, Malfoy n'avait parlé qu'avec des serpentards, et simplement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas les éviter. Draco ne voulait pas qu'on lui demande ce qui se passait avec Alexander. De toute façon comment pourrait-il leur expliquer ?

« Maintenant que je te tiens, tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'évite depuis une semaine et demi ? »

« Je ne t'évite pas. »

« Et bien ça lui ressemble drôlement. Pourquoi ne laisse-tu pas Sacha t'approcher ? »

« Regarde, c'est pour cela que je t'évite. Lui et moi c'est terminé, il n'a rien à expliquer. »

« Veux-tu bien me dire pourquoi le fait qu'il soit Harry te dérange ? Tu étais bien amoureux du survivant. »

« Parce que tu savais qu'Alexander était Potter » dit Draco commençant à rougir sous l'effet de la colère.

« Euh ! Oui ! » dit Ginny en se demandant si elle n'aurait pas plutôt dû garder cette information pour elle.

« Depuis quand ? »

« Novembre environ ! » répondit Ginny d'une petite voix

Draco vit rouge. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait jamais pensé aux autres personnes qui étaient au courant. Il savait que Severus et Irina étaient au courant - d'ailleurs il n'avait pas parlé à son parrain depuis le dimanche - mais il pensait qu'ils étaient les seuls. Savoir que ce n'était pas le cas l'enragea.

Combien de personne le savait ? Combien de personne riait dans son dos du fait qu'il ne comprenait pas avec il sortait vraiment ? La belette et la sang-de-bourbe devaient bien rire de le voir si amoureux de leur survivant.

Draco était sorti de la classe depuis la réponse de Ginny. Énervé, il ne regardait pas où il allait, ne sachant pas où il allait. Les élèves qu'il rencontrait le regardèrent passé se demandant ce qui se passait. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on voyait l'héritier Malfoy perdre son self-control.

Draco ne savait plus quoi penser. Il était énervé, en colère, mais il avait surtout mal. Et il voulait faire mal à Alexander.

Quand le serpentard s'arrêta, il remarqua qu'il était devant les appartements des préfets en chef. Malfoy cogna avant de réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait.

« Draco, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Frédéric quand il ouvrit la porte.

Pour toute réponse, le blond le poussa à l'intérieur et l'embrassa.

-OoOoO-

_**Gazette du sorcier**_

_**Les pourparlers avec les Américains**_

_**tombe à l'eau**_

_Par Rita Seeker_

_Le Premier ministre de la magie américain - Dick Nelson - était en visite en Angleterre depuis le début de la semaine. Cette visite avait pour but de signer un accord entre les deux pays dans la lutte contre Vous-Savez-Qui. _

_Dick Nelson est un ancien auror qui est depuis maintenant trois ans Premier ministre. Il est très aimé aux États-Unis. Il a d'ailleurs été la cause de la destruction d'un mage noir il y a quelques années. Son expérience et ses aurors d'élite - qu'il a lui-même formé - auraient été d'une aide précieuse et même capitale dans la lutte contre le Lord. _

_Hier soir dans le hall d'hôtel où logeait M. Nelson, Hugh Kelly - un auror de 24 ans - a attenté à la vie de l'américain. Il aurait fait ce geste pour protester l'arrivée des États-Unis dans le conflit. C'est un garde du corps qui a reçu le sort mortel. L'auror a été arrêté sur-le-champ et recevra le baiser du détraqueur dans la semaine._

_Le Premier ministre a déclaré que puisse que l'on ne voulait pas de lui, il retournerait dans son pays. M. Percy Weasley - le bras droit du ministre - n'a pas réussi à la faire changer d'avis. _

_Espérons que les pourparlers avec le Japon iront mieux._

Voldemort ferma le journal et regarda la fillette qui était en boule dans le coin de la pièce. Ses yeux étaient rouges et des traces de larmes étaient visibles sur ses joues.

« Tu vois princesse, ton père a réussi. Maintenant, il va pouvoir revoir sa petite fille. »

La fillette, qui s'était caché le visage dans ses bras croisés, releva la tête pour regarder le Lord. Celui-ci était assis sur un fauteuil et quatre hommes masqués l'entouraient. L'enfant savait que l'homme qui lui avait fait mal était là. Elle reconnaissait sa silhouette.

Une autre personne entra dans la pièce et s'agenouilla devant le seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Vous m'avez appelé maître ! »

« Nous avons eu ce que nous voulions. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. »

« Oui, maître. »

L'inconnu se dirigea vers l'enfant, celle-ci commença à trembler ayant peur de ce que l'on allait faire d'elle. La personne prit son bras et transplane dans une forêt. L'inconnu enleva sa robe et son masque et se fut une femme blonde qui se dressa à côté de l'enfant. La femme les fit sortir de la forêt qui n'était en fait qu'une petite clairière dans un parc. La femme sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la fillette.

« OUBLIETTE ! »

L'enfant tomba inconsciente. La blonde rangea sa baguette et attendit que l'enfant se réveille. Ce qui se produit cinq minutes plus tard. Aussitôt qu'elle vit que la fillette se réveillait, la femme se pencha vers elle.

« Est-ce que ça va petite ? » dit la femme d'une voix douce.

L'enfant la regarda et puis regarda autour d'elle.

« Où suis-je ? »

« Au Parc St-James. Tu dois t'être cogner la tête en tombant. Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Emma... Emma Nelson. »

« Bonjour Emma, moi c'est Penny. Tu es ici avec quelqu'un ? »

« Mon papa ! »

« Lèves-toi on va le chercher. »

Emma se relava et prit la main que lui tendait Penny. Elles ne firent que quelques mètres avant de tomber sur un homme accompagner de garde du corps. Emma lâche la main de la femme pour courir vers l'homme.

« PAPA ! »

Dick Nelson se pencha pour recevoir la fillette dans ses bras. Il la serra très fort contre lui, ne pouvant presque pas croire qu'elle était là. Quand il avait vu qu'elle avait été enlevée, Dick avait paniqué. Emma était toute sa vie depuis la mort de sa femme l'année dernière. Lui qui avait toujours dit qu'il ne répondrait jamais à du chantage, avait fait tout ce qu'on lui demandait pour revoir sa fille. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait exigé que l'accord d'entraide entre l'Angleterre et les États-Unis n'ait pas lieu. Et Dick s'était arrangé pour avoir une raison de ne pas signer l'accord.

-OoOoO-

Draco entra dans sa chambre. C'était la première fois qu'il y remettait les pieds depuis deux semaines. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre.

Rien n'avait changé. Tout était comme il l'avait laissé. Exception faite de la bouteille de Whiskey à moitié vide sur le bureau et le gryffondor éméché qui dormait la tête sur le dit bureau.

Draco ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Le réveiller et lui parler tout de suite ou le laisser couver son whiskey et remettre la conversation au lendemain. Mais en fait, il n'eut pas à prendre de décision, Alexander la prit pour lui…

Le Russe releva la tête soudainement, comme s'il venait de rêver à quelques choses de particulièrement horrible. Sa main se tendit vers la bouteille, mais le gryffondor arrêta son geste quand son regard tomba sur Draco. Le Russe jeta un regard perdu au blond puis à la bouteille qui était sur le bureau.

« Bon ! J'hallucine maintenant ! » dit Alexander d'une voix pâteuse.

« Non, tu n'hallucine pas ! »

« Bien sûr qui si ! »

« Et pourquoi je te pris. »

« Parce que tu es ici et que tu me parles. Il n'y a pas d'autre explication à cet état de fait. Je suis en train de perdre la tête. »

« Tu n'es pas encore fou, je suis bien ici » dit Draco en s'avançant et en prenant la bouteille des mains du Russe.

« Hey ! C'est à moi, j'en ai besoin. »

« Tu as assez bu pour aujourd'hui. Garde le reste pour notre prochaine dispute. J'ai besoin de te parler. »

« Pour me dire quoi ? Que tu ne veux rien savoir de moi ? Ça va, j'ai compris le message. »

Draco soupira et s'assis sur le lit. Il regarda au sol, ne voulant pas regarder l'autre homme. Il avait besoin de tout lui dire.

« Quand j'ai compris que tu étais Harry Potter, je me suis senti blessé que tu ne me l'as pas dit. Tu n'avais pas assez confiance en moi. »

« Ce n'est pas ça... »

« Laisse-moi parler ! Ne m'interrompt pas. »

Draco avait relevé la tête pour regarder le gryffondor. Celui-ci hocha la tête pour montrer son accord. Draco rebaissa son regard vers le sol.

« Je sais que tu essais de me parler depuis lundi, mais je ne voulais pas entendre tes explications. Puis Ginny est venu me parler et j'ai compris qu'elle savait depuis longtemps qui tu étais. Ça m'a mis dans une rage folle et je me suis retrouvé dans la chambre de Fred. Je voulais te faire souffrir et la première chose à quoi j'ai pensé fut de baiser avec Fred. »

« Tu as très bien choisi ! »

Alexander s'était levé et se dirigeait - en titubant - vers la porte. Draco se releva et lui prit le poignet pour l'arrêter. Alexander essaya de le faire lâcher prise, mais il était trop en boisson.

« Laisse-moi ! »

« Tu vas m'écouter jusqu'à la fin. »

« Pour t'entendre dire combien ça été merveilleux. Non merci ! »

« Putain de gryffondor ! Tu vas t'asseoir et m'écouter. Quand j'aurais terminé, tu pourras partir si tu le veux. »

Alexander le regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de retourner s'asseoir sur la chaise. Il était droit comme une barre et toute sa gestuelle montrait qu'il était en colère. Draco le regarda un peu avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je croyais bêtement qu'il allait me tomber dans les bras, mais c'est pas ça qui est arrivé. Allez savoir pourquoi, il t'aime bien. Il a voulu savoir ce qui se passait entre nous. Au début, j'ai rien voulu lui dire puis j'ai fini par répondre à ses questions. »

« Quoi ? »

« T'inquiète, je lui ai seulement dit que tu m'as caché quelque chose de capital, mais que tu l'avais dit à Ginny. Fred m'a fait comprendre que c'est plus difficile de dire à la personne que l'on aime des informations qui pourrait l'éloigner. Il m'a dit d'attendre les explications avant de me faire une opinion. Mais en fait, je crois comprendre pourquoi tu m'as rien dit et je suis pas certain que j'aurais agi différemment dans ta situation. »

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent silencieux quelques minutes. Le serpentard fixait le gryffondor qui avait la tête baissée qui se tordait les mains. Le Russe finit par lever timidement les yeux vers l'autre homme.

« Il ne s'est rien passé avec Frédéric ? »

« Je l'ai embrassé, mais il n'a pas répondu » dit Draco avec un sourire

« Tu m'aimes encore malgré que je sois le survivant. »

« J'étais amoureux d'Harry Potter et je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Savoir que vous êtes une seule et même personne n'a pas changé mes sentiments. »

« Tu m'en veux de ne pas te l'avoir dit ? »

« Il va falloir que tu te fasses pardonner. »

Sacha le regarda, ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait faire.

« Putain de Lion, veux-tu bien te lever et venir m'embrasser. »

Sacha n'eut pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le lit. Draco le regarda se diriger vers lui. Les pas du gryffondor n'étaient pas très sûrs, mais il se tient droit devant Draco. Puis Sacha se pencha lentement vers le blond, lui laissant la possibilité de l'arrêter comme s'il avait peur que le serpentard change d'avis. Le baiser fut d'une douceur incroyable. Le Russe essaya de faire passer dans son baiser tout l'amour qu'il avait pour Draco. Malfoy leva une main pour la mettre sur la joue du gryffondor. Les lèvres du Russe avaient un léger goût de whiskey qui monta à la tête du blond. Quand Sacha brisa le baiser, il appuya sa tête sur le front de Draco. Les deux restèrent ainsi quelques minutes.

« Promet-moi une seule chose ! » dit Draco

« Laquelle ? »

« Ne me cache plus rien. »

« Promis »

Sacha se laissa tomber à côté du serpentard. Le retour de Draco le rendait euphorique, comme s'il était légèrement saoul. État dans lequel il se trouvait en fait. Sacha avait fermé les yeux et il les ouvrit quand il entendit le rire du blond.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il plein d'interrogation

« Je me demandais juste comment t'appeler dans l'intimité. Alexander, Sacha... Harry ! »

« Moi j'aime bien quand tu m'appelles Alex, tu es le seul à le faire. Et puis, Harry n'existe plus. Ou du moins, il est enterré assez profondément pour ne pas le trouver de sitôt. »

Draco regarda tendrement l'homme couché à côté de lui. Il sentait que sa vie avec lui ne serait pas de tout repos. Mais il préférait affronter des montagnes avec lui qu'être dans une plaine sans lui. Sacha entoura la taille du blond d'un bras et le tira vers lui pour qu'il se retrouve étendu sur le gryffondor. Ensuite le Russe referma les yeux, le sommeil commençant à l'engourdir.

« Je t'aime Draco. » dit-il juste avant de s'endormir.

Draco lui caressa la joue, remarquant pour la première fois les énormes cernes sous les yeux d'Alex. Il savait que le lendemain les deux devrait s'expliquer plus en profondeur. Mais ce soir, il voulait seulement être contre lui.

-OoOoO-


	18. Micha

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Et oui, me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il sera vous plaire. J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire particulièrement les dernières pages et je crois que vous allez comprendre pourquoi. Tout ce qui me reste à vous souhaiter c'est une bonne lecture. _

* * *

**CHAPITRE XVII**

**Micha**

* * *

Draco se réveilla en premier le lendemain. Les bras d'Alex l'entouraient et il sentait son souffle dans son cou. Il se sentait tellement bien entre les bras du gryffondor, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Le regard de Draco se perdit vers la fenêtre, dont ils n'avaient pas fermé les rideaux. Il faisait encore nuit et Draco distingua la lune dans le ciel nocturne. Le serpentard ne savait pas quelle heure il était, n'arrivant pas à voir le réveil qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit du côté de Sacha.

Draco sut quand Alex émergea de son sommeil. Les bras du Russe se tendirent et amenèrent le corps de Draco plus près de lui. Le serpentard se tourna pour pouvoir voir le visage d'Alex. Les yeux du Russe s'ouvrirent une minute plus tard. Les onyx s'encrèrent dans les deux perles bleues de Draco. Ces yeux étaient encore embrumés par le sommeil et ne semblèrent pas comprendre dans un premier temps qui était dans ses bras. Puis un sourire étira les lèvres de Sacha

« B'jour ! » dit Alex

« Bonjour. Ça va ? »

« Bien, tu es vraiment là ? »

« Oui, je suis là. Mais nous avons à parler. »

Sacha s'assit dans le lit. La lueur du réveil attira le regard de Draco qui put voir qu'il était quatre heures du matin.

« Je sais » dit Alexander « Tu veux tout savoir ! »

« Je veux comprendre comment tu es devenu un Snape. »

Le Russe se leva et tendit la main à Draco. Il entraîna le serpentard dans leur salle commune où il alluma un feu. Draco s'assit sur le sofa pendant qu'Alexander s'assoyait en indien au sol, ne voulant pas être trop près du blond.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment pas où commencer... Tout découle de certaines circonstances qui font que j'ai accepté de devenir Alexander. »

« Lesquels ? »

« Tu es au courant que j'ai été élevé par la sœur moldu de ma mère. »

« Hum hum. »

« Tout le monde croit que j'ai été élevé en petit roi. Et toi aussi ! Dit pas le contraire. »

« Je suppose que ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Pétunia, la sœur de ma mère, déteste tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à de la magie. Alors me retrouver à sa porte ne lui a pas plu. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a décidé à me garder. Ensuite, elle m'a élevé comme un être inférieur. Mon cousin se servait de moi comme punching-ball et, mon oncle et ma tante comme leur domestique. J'ai su que j'étais un sorcier qu'à onze ans. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai su que j'étais un héros pour les sorciers. »

« Je me rappelle la première fois que je t'ai vue. Dire que je ne t'ai pas reconnu, mais c'est vrai que tu ne ressemblais pas à ce que j'imaginais. »

Sacha leva la tête vers Draco. Lui aussi se rappelait de Draco, il lui avait semblé si suffisant. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit à ce moment-là qu'il en tomberait amoureux.

« À quoi tu t'attendais d'Harry Potter ? »

« Je t'imaginais plus grand, avec des vêtements vraiment classe. Le genre de garçon qu'il n'avait qu'à entrer dans une pièce pour que tout le monde le regarde. Mon héros. »

« J'ai dû bien te décevoir. »

« Je me suis rendu compte qu'Harry Potter était un garçon de mon âge. En fait, tu es devenu encore plus important pour moi à ce moment-là parce que je croyais que je pourrais m'approcher de toi. »

« Tu ne t'y es pas pris de la bonne manière. »

« Peut-être, mais je me suis bien rattraper depuis. »

Sacha sourit devant le petit air fendant de Draco.

« En troisième année » continua-t-il « J'ai rencontré mon parrain. Il est devenu comme un père pour moi. »

« J'ai su que ma tante l'avait tué en juin dernier. »

Sacha acquiesça sans un mot. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il n'avait dit à personne ce qu'il s'apprêtait à apprendre à Draco. Il avait gardé cela pour lui depuis que Dumbledore lui avait dit.

« Voldemort m'a attiré au département des mystères en me faisant croire que Sirius y était en danger. C'est là que Bellatrix l'a tué. »

« Pourquoi le département des mystères ? »

« Voldemort voulait la prophétie qui nous concerne tous les deux et qui était dans ce département. »

« La prophétie ? »

« _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défiés, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera, en fera ainsi son égal. Mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... »_

« Ce qui voudrait dire que tu serais la seule personne qui peut le tuer. »

« J'ai toujours eu une chance incroyable. »

Draco se leva et alla rejoindre Alexander. Il se colla contre le dos du Russe encerclant sa taille de ses bras, Alexander était tendu, ne voulant pas continuer, mais étant incapable de s'arrêter de parler.

« J'étais passablement déprimé quand les vacances ont commencé. Je me sentais coupable pour la mort de Sirius et je n'arrivais pas à accepter ma destiné. Déjà à ce moment-là, je voulais être quelqu'un d'autre. Puis, je me suis fait attaquer. »

Draco resserra son étreinte. Alex fixait l'extérieur, ne semblant pas ressentir l'étreinte du serpentard, revenant à cette journée de juillet.

« Tout à commencer comme toutes mes journées lorsque je suis dans ma famille, faire le déjeuner et le ménage. Pétunia m'a demandé d'aller faire une commission. J'étais heureux parce que ça me faisait sortir de la maison. Si j'avais su... »

Draco voulait l'arrêter, ne voulant pas savoir ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. Draco ne savait pas ce qu'il leurs ferait une fois qu'il serait au courant. Mais Draco sentait qu'Alex avait besoin d'en parler.

« C'était plutôt étrange que le parc soit vide en pleine après-midi. Normalement, il y a toujours une dizaine d'enfants accompagnés de leurs parents. Mais je n'y ai pas fait attention. Tout ce que je voulais, c'est arrivé rapidement chez le fleuriste. »

Sacha parlait d'une voix calme, presque impersonnelle. Draco était toujours collé contre le Russe, il avait mis sa tête sur son épaule.

« Quand je les ai vus pour la première fois, je n'y ai pas fait attention. Six hommes se tenaient dans l'ombre des arbres. Mais quand ils se sont dirigés vers moi, je les ai regardés. Je les ai pas reconnus, pourtant je connais Flint. Mais je m'attendais pas à le voir là, je croyais que c'était des moldus. Puis un a vu ma cicatrice et c'est là que j'ai compris que j'étais devant six sorciers.

Ils se sont approché et tournaient autour de moi en m'insultant. Puis un m'a donné un coup dans le ventre qui m'a fait plier en deux. Ce fut le signal pour les autres, ils m'ont roué de coup. J'ai fini au sol où ils me donnaient des coups de pied. Quand ils ont arrêté, je croyais que c'était terminé, qu'ils allaient me laisser en paix.

J'ai entendu un bruit de ceinture que l'on ouvre, mais je n'ai pas compris tant qu'ils ne m'ont pas descendu mon pantalon. J'ai essayé de me débattre, je ne voulais pas. Mais Olivier me tenait les hanches pour pas que je bouge. De plus, j'avais si mal partout. Quand il s'est enfoncé en moi la première fois, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il allait me briser en deux. À chacun de ses coups de rein, j'ai crié. Il disait que mon p'tit cul était un vrai délice, qu'il était tellement serré que s'était un péché mignon.

Il a joui assez rapidement, je n'ai pas eu à le subir très longtemps. Je l'ai entendu se reboutonner et je me suis retourné pour le regarder. Il a sorti sa baguette et l'a pointé vers moi. J'ai pensé qu'il allait me tuer et j'en étais si heureux. Tout serait terminé, je n'aurais plus mal.

Mais en fait, il m'a fait ma première cicatrice dans le dos. Ensuite, ils se sont succédés pour me pénétrer, me faisant un éclair quand ils avaient joui. J'ai perdu connaissance après le quatrième. »

Draco tremblait de rage, mais essayait de se calmer pour Sacha. Le gryffondor n'avait pas besoin pour l'instant que son petit ami soit en colère. Sacha avait besoin que Draco l'écoute, que Draco soit là. Et le serpentard avait besoin d'entendre ce qu'il était arrivé à Sacha pour pouvoir le comprendre. Comprendre comment et pourquoi Harry Potter était devenu Alexander Snape, le fils de Severus Snape, le professeur que le survivant détestait le plus.

« Quand je suis revenu à moi » continua Alex « J'étais dans la cour des Dursley et oncle Vernon me secouait pour me réveiller. Je sais pas comment je me suis retrouvé dans la cour. Ensuite, tout est un peu flou. Oncle Vernon m'a monté à ma chambre et je me suis endormi. Quand je me suis réveillé, Severus est entré dans ma chambre. Tout ce que je me rappelle c'est sa voix calme. »

Draco sentit Alex se détendre contre lui. La partie la plus dure de son récit était terminée. Tous ses muscles, qui s'étaient crispé avec les souvenirs, se relâchèrent.

« J'en pouvais déjà plus de mon rôle de Survivant avant l'attaque. Après, je voulais être quelqu'un d'autre. Je crois que je l'ai dit à voix haute. »

« Pourquoi es-tu devenu le fils de Severus ? »

« Parce qu'il me l'a proposé. Pourquoi il a fait cela, c'est à lui qu'il faudrait poser la question. Il m'a laissé une semaine pour prendre ma décision. La veille de mon anniversaire, j'ai utilisé le portoloin que Severus m'avait laissé. Je me suis retrouvé en Russie chez Irina. Severus avait préparé une potion. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Une invention de Sev, elle m'a permis de prendre l'apparence que pourrait avoir les enfants de Sev et Rina. »

« Tu pourrais retrouver ton ancienne apparence ? »

« Non. Il faudrait un cheveu de chacun de mes parents, ce qui serait assez difficile. Et même avec les cheveux, je pourrais avoir une toute autre apparence que celle que j'avais avant. Pourquoi tu m'aimais tant que ça en Harry ! »

« Harry Potter était mignon. Alexander Snape est magnifique. »

« Tu m'aimes pour mon physique ! » dit Sacha en faisant la moue.

« Peu importe l'apparence que tu aurais prise, je serais tombé amoureux de toi. »

Alexander tourna la tête pour regarder le serpentard. Le gryffondor avait un regard complètement niais, ce qui fit sourire Draco. Le blond entraîna le Russe vers le sofa. Il s'assit sur celui-ci et fit asseoir Sacha entre ses jambes, lui embrassa la tempe.

« Que s'est-il passé après que tu ais prit ta nouvelle apparence ? »

« Je suis resté une semaine chez Irina avec Sev. C'est là que nous avons parfait ma nouvelle identité. J'ai appris le russe et Irina et moi avons inventé une vie à Alexander. Après, Sev et moi sommes revenu en Angleterre. Le premier matin, je t'ai trouvé dans le salon. »

« La première chose que j'ai pensé quand je t'ai vu c'est que tu étais le nouvel amant de Severus. »

« Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi ! »

« Depuis ma première année, j'entends des rumeurs comme quoi Severus serait gay. Quand je t'ai vu, tu étais si beau que je n'ai pas pensé que tu pouvais être autre chose que son amant. »

« Et la deuxième fois que tu me vois, tu me trouves endormi dans ses bras. »

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux quelques minutes. Sacha se détendant dans les bras du serpentard.

« Qui est au courant de la vérité ? » demanda Draco

« Severus, Irina, Remus et Ginny. »

« Weasley et Granger ne sont pas au courant. »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi l'as-tu dit à Lupin et Gin et pas à moi ? »

« Je n'ai rien dit à Remus et Ginny, ils l'ont compris par eux-mêmes. Et comment voulais-tu que je te le dise ? Pour moi, au début, tu détestais Harry Potter. Et puis, après tu m'as dit que tu étais amoureux d'Harry. À ce moment-là, je commençais déjà à avoir des sentiments pour toi et j'étais jaloux de moi-même. »

« Je me rappelle particulièrement de la crise que tu m'as faite. Que j'aimais Harry seulement parce qu'il était célèbre ! »

« Je suis désolé ! Surtout que la suite m'a prouvé le contraire. »

« Ne t'excuse pas, tu n'avais pas complètement tort. »

« Comment cela ? »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment connu Harry. Je me disais que je le connaissais parce que je l'observais, mais en fait, je voyais la même chose que tout le monde. Pour moi, Harry Potter était mignon, courageux et célèbre. »

Alex était tourné vers le blond et attendait la suite. Draco lui caressa la joue.

« Quand j'ai rencontré Alexander Snape, je me croyais profondément épris d'Harry. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus tu me faisais vibrer, jusqu'à ce que tu reçoives ton héritage. Quand je t'ai vu tomber, j'ai cru que je te perdais. J'avais l'impression que l'on m'arrachait le cœur. Ma réaction était beaucoup plus forte que ce que j'avais ressenti quand j'ai su qu'Harry avait disparu. Je t'aime parce que tu es courageux et fort malgré ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Je t'aime parce que tu ferais tout pour la famille que tu t'es construit, dont je fais parti. Je t'aime pour ton humour à deux noises. Je t'aime pour ta gentillesse. Je t'aime parce que tu vois quelque chose de bien en moi. J'aime ta loyauté. Et je t'aime parce que tu as un joli p'tit cul. »

Alex eut un petit rire après la dernière phrase de Draco, mais il avait les yeux pleins d'eau. Il embrassa amoureusement le serpentard en essayant de lui montrer combien ce qu'il avait dit le touchait. S'il n'avait pas été amoureux de Draco, il serait tombé amoureux de lui à ce moment-là.

Les deux hommes restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le sofa. Ils regardèrent le soleil se lever. Draco passa son pouce sur l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver son célèbre éclair.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu plus ta cicatrice ? »

« On ne le sait pas. Elle a disparu en même temps que j'ai changé d'apparence, ce qui n'aurait pas dû arriver. Normalement, elle aurait dû rester comme celle dans mon dos. Personne ne comprend ce qui s'est passé. »

« Ça fait étrange de penser qu'Harry Potter n'a plus sa cicatrice. Je pourrais plus t'appeler le balafré maintenant. »

« Tu aimais vraiment trop m'appeler comme cela. Je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs ? »

« Elle me faisait craquer. Que veux-tu ? Je suis un fétichiste des cicatrices. D'ailleurs, j'ai rencontré un cinquième année avec une belle balafre sur la joue. »

Alex eut un cri indigné et fit basculer Draco sur le sofa. Le gryffondor se mit en devoir de chatouiller le serpentard, qui se tortilla pour échapper à la torture. Le bruit que fit le tableau du lion quand il s'ouvrit, fit que Sacha releva la tête pour regarder Ginny entrer dans la pièce.

Quand elle entra dans la salle commune, Ginny ne vit que la tête de Sacha dépasser du sofa. Depuis qu'elle avait parlé à Malfoy, Ginny se sentait coupable. Elle était sûre d'avoir fait une gaffe. Elle en n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit. Maintenant qu'il était huit heures, elle ne pouvait plus attendre pour venir en parler avec Alexander. Elle trouva étrange de trouver le Russe sur le sofa.

« Sacha, je crois que j'ai fait une gaffe. Je croyais que Draco savait que j'étais au courant. Donc, je crois bien que je l'ai rendu encore plus en colère. »

Ginny avançait tout en parlant. Elle fit le tour du sofa pour découvrir Draco couché sur le sofa avec Sacha sur lui. La gryffondor rougit, particulièrement parce que les deux garçons ne portaient qu'un bas de pyjama et que l'on avait l'impression par leur position qu'il allait enlever le bas.

« Désolé... Je voulais pas vous déranger... Je vais retourner dans ma salle commune. »

Ginny commença à partir quand le tableau du serpent s'ouvrit lui aussi. Blaise entra dans la pièce, il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Vous vous êtes donné le mot ce matin » dit Draco

Blaise jeta un regard vers les deux tourtereaux. Il sourit.

« Est-ce que je vous ai coupé dans un moment... hum... intime ? » dit Blaise

« Blaise ! » dit Ginny d'une voix indigné.

« Quoi ! Ginny tu es bien placé pour savoir que le désir dans un couple est tout à fait normal. Et passer à l'acte est fantastique. »

Ginny regarda son amoureux en colère. Elle se retourna et entra dans la salle commune des gryffondors. Blaise la suivit et cria en passant le tableau des Lions.

« GINNY ! »

Sacha suivit Blaise du regard jusqu'à ce que le tableau se referme. Ensuite, il baissa son regard vers son amoureux qui riait sous sa cape.

« Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? » demanda Sacha

« Tu viens d'assister à comment se mettre à deux sa petite amie gryffondor quand vous êtes un serpentard et que vous vouliez vous moquer de votre meilleur ami. »

« En plus, il a fait une deuxième gaffe. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Hurler dans la salle commune des gryffondors un dimanche matin quand une partie des Lions ont fêté une bonne partie de la nuit car c'était l'anniversaire de Dean et Seamus cette semaine. »

« Il va se faire tuer. »

Sacha sourit et se pencha pour embrasser Draco. Le serpentard fit remonter doucement sa main le long de la colonne vertébrale du Russe, faisant frissonner celui-ci. Les doigts de Draco se perdirent dans les cheveux de Sacha. Le gryffondor laissa les lèvres du serpentard pour se perdre dans son cou. Draco ferma les yeux de plaisir, essayant de rester connecté à la réalité.

« Mon p'tit loup si tu as l'intention d'aller plus loin que des baisers, je croie bien que nous devrions aller dans notre chambre avant que les gryffondors jettent Blaise à l'extérieur de leur salle commune. »

-OoOoO-

_Les deux mangemorts amenèrent le corps devant leur maître. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le trône, ils lâchèrent le corps qui fit un bruit sourd en tombant au sol. Le Lord regarda le corps puis ses mangemorts._

_« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? »_

_« Il était en retard au rendez-vous. Nous l'avons trouvé comme ça dans sa résidence. »_

_« Il est mort ? »_

_« Non, il respire encore. »_

_« Pourquoi l'avoir amener ici ? C'EST À L'INFIRMERIE QU'IL DEVRAIT ÊTRE ! »_

_« Oui maître »_

_Les deux mangemort reprirent le corps._

_« Par merlin ! Vous êtes des sorciers. Un seul de vous deux peut faire léviter le corps. Crabbe tu restes ici, j'ai des questions à te poser. »_

_Goyle sortit sa baguette et fit léviter le corps pour le mener à l'infirmerie. Crabbe regarda le seigneur des ténèbres, attendant les questions._

_« Où est Irina ? »_

_« Elle n'était pas dans la maison. Regulus ne l'a pas vu sortir, mais quand nous sommes arrivés, la barrière anti-transplanage était levée sur la maison. Le seul qui peut répondre parfaitement à vos questions c'est Snape maître. »_

_-FbFbFb-_

_Voldemort entra dans la pièce qui leur servait d'infirmerie. Les lits étaient presque tous vides. Le Lord se dirigea vers le lit protégé de la vue par un rideau. Severus Snape tourna le regard vers le seigneur. Il était à l'infirmerie depuis une semaine. Black n'avait vraiment pas fait son travail à moitié. Au moins, comme cela personne ne se doutait que c'était lui qui avait organisé la fuite d'Irina._

_« Comment vas-tu Severus ? » demanda le Lord en s'assoyant sur la chaise à côté du lit._

_« J'ai déjà connu mieux maître. Vous l'avez retrouvé ? »_

_« Non, mais j'ai plusieurs mangemort sur ce cas. Je voudrais que tu m'expliques ce qui c'est passé. »_

_« Je suis revenu plus tôt que prévue à la maison. J'ai trouvé Black, Potter et Dumbledore à l'intérieur. Potter est parti avec Irina. J'ai essayé de les arrêter, mais Black m'a empêché de les retenir. Ensuite, il m'a torturé. Il voulait des informations, mais je n'ai rien dit maître. »_

_« C'est bien Severus. Est-ce qu'Irina est parti de son plein gré ? »_

_« Oui, maître. »_

_« Maintenant je vais te laisser te reposer. Quand tu seras guéri complètement, tu seras puni pour la fuite de ta femme. »_

_« Je le mérite, maître. »_

_Voldemort se releva et sortit de l'infirmerie. Severus se détendit enfin, ayant eu peut tout le long de l'entrevue que le seigneur voit la vérité en lui. Il ferma les yeux en pensant à Irina. Il espérait qu'elle était en sécurité._

_-FbFbFb-_

_L'homme entra dans la pièce. C'était un homme imposant, tant par sa carrure que par l'aura qui se dégageait de lui. Ses cheveux étaient noir corbeaux et ses yeux bleu comme la nuit. Au premier regard, vous saviez qu'il était un étranger._

_« Vous m'avez fait demander maître ? » dit-il en se courbant devant Voldemort._

_« Ta fille s'est enfuie Valery »_

_« Quoi ? Avec son époux ? »_

_« Non ! Seule avec l'aide de l'Ordre. Elle ne restait pas au quartier général simplement parce que tu m'avais certifié qu'elle ne s'enfuirait pas. »_

_« Elle a peut-être été amenée de force. »_

_« Ils s'en sont pris à Severus. Est-ce qu'il faut que je te rappelle ce qu'elle a fait la dernière fois que j'ai touché son époux devant elle ? Si elle avait voulu, elle aurait facilement pu arrêter l'Ordre. »_

_« Je ne sais pas que dire maître. »_

_« Ne dit rien, crie... »_

_Valery fut pris par surprise et tomba au sol en hurlant de douleur._

-OoOoO-

Depuis deux semaines, le petit groupe de Draco et Sacha marchait sur des charbons ardents. Aucunes personnes du groupe ne savaient comment agir. Draco et Sacha étaient ce qui tenait le groupe ensemble. Depuis leur séparation, le groupe se divisait doucement, prenant le parti de l'un ou de l'autre. Mais en ce dimanche midi, bien des choses étaient étranges.

Ginny faisait la gueule à Blaise qui essayait de se faire pardonner, pendant que Ron marmonnait des insultes contre son beau-frère parce qu'il avait fait le sacrilège de le réveiller. Hermione avait un livre ouvert devant elle, mais ne semblait pas le lire, le regard tourné vers son petit ami. Harold contait fleurette à une poufsouffle de quatrième année qui rougissait à chaque fois que le regard noisette d'Harold se posait sur elle. Et puis, il avait Frédéric qui ne semblait pas avoir dormi de la nuit.

Draco arriva et s'assit à côté de Blaise. Les regards se tournèrent tous vers lui. Le serpentard avait un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Bonjour tout le monde » dit-il d'une voix joyeuse.

Ron avait les yeux qui voulaient lui sortir du crâne tellement il était surpris. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le blond avec une autre expression que la neutralité sur son visage. Draco avait l'air tellement heureux qu'on avait l'impression qu'il avait avalé un tonneau de potion d'allégresse. Un Draco arrivant en sautillant ne l'aurait pas moins surpris.

« Où est Sacha ? » demanda Blaise amenant un regard paniqué chez Ron, Hermione et Harold.

« Il arrive, l'autre batteur de l'équipe, Matthiew, l'a arrêté pour lui parler. C'était mal vu que je reste écouter. »

« Au fait, vous avez continué de vous amuser ce matin ? »

« Blaise, tu crois pas que tu t'es mêlé de la vie privée d'assez de personne aujourd'hui » dit Ginny en soupirant.

« Parce qu'il ne s'est pas mêlé que de la mienne » dit Ron

« C'est pas de ma faute si tu n'as pas utilisé de sort d'intimité sur ton dortoir. Tu l'aurais fait et Seamus n'aurait pas pu entrer après que je l'ai réveillé. »

« Normalement, Seamus ne se réveille pas avant une heure de l'après-midi après une fête. Si tu n'étais pas entré dans la salle commune en beuglant le nom de ma sœur, Seamus ne serait jamais entré dans la chambre avant qu'on soit debout Hermione et moi. »

Sacha arriva sur ses entrefaites, s'assoyant à côté de Draco. Celui-ci lui sourit et mit sa main sur sa cuisse. Le geste passa complètement inaperçu, la troupe étant concentrée sur Blaise et Ron.

« Vous aviez juste à utiliser une chambre privée » continua Blaise

« Il n'y a que les préfets en chef qui ont des chambres privés. »

« Sacha en a une. »

« Et il l'utilise. »

« Ben non, il dort avec Draco depuis le mois de janvier. »

La phrase de Blaise résonna dans la Grande Salle silencieuse. Depuis, le début de la conversation entre Blaise et Ron, les deux avaient commencé à monter le ton. Et c'est presque en criant dans une Grande Salle qui écoutait la conversation que Blaise avait dit sa dernière phrase. Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers Sacha et Draco qui rougirent. Le serpentard se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

« J'ai juste un conseil à te donner Blaise. COURS ! »

Blaise ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. La seconde suivante, il avait quitté la Grande Salle suivit de près par Draco.

« Moi je veux pas rater ça. ? » dit Ron se levant pour suivre les serpentards.

« Attend moi » dit Harold

Hermione et Ginny levèrent les yeux en l'air, mais suivirent leur amoureux. Ce qui fit qu'il ne resta que Sacha et Frédéric à la table. Le Russe regarda le serdaigle timidement.

« Merci de l'avoir repoussé hier soir » murmura Sacha

« Ça m'a pris une force incroyable pour le faire. Repousser Draco est la chose la plus dure que j'ai eu à faire. »

Frédéric tourna la tête vers Sacha. Le Russe remarqua les cernes sous les yeux du serdaigle, mais surtout la tristesse qu'ils exprimaient. Sacha se sentit presque coupable d'être l'amoureux de Draco.

« Quand j'ai commencé à venir vous parler » continua Frédéric « j'avais espérance que quelques choses comme cela arrive. Tous les couples ont des hauts et des bas et j'espérais en profiter. Draco voulait faire cela pour te faire mal, donc il t'aurait annoncé son incartade. Je ne crois pas que tu lui aurais pardonné. »

« Non ! J'aurais sûrement fini par lui pardonner s'il l'avait fait avec toute autre personne que toi. Mais pas avec toi ! »

« Quand je l'ai eu dans mes bras hier soir, que je n'avais que quelques pas à faire pour l'entraîner au lit, je me suis rendu compte que je voulais un Draco amoureux de moi. Pas un Draco qui veut se venger de son petit ami. »

Sacha lui fit un pauvre sourire. Qu'est-ce que vous pouviez dire à un homme qui vous avouait être amoureux de votre petit ami ? « Désolé vieux, tu auras plus de chance la prochaine fois. »

« Mais comme Draco est mon premier amour » continua Fred « c'est déjà bien ce que j'ai vécu avec lui. Quand on y pense, plusieurs premiers amours restent secrets. Comme Harry pour Draco. »

« Comment tu sais que... »

« Que Draco était amoureux d'Harry ? J'ai commencé à avoir des sentiments pour Malfoy l'année dernière. Comme je l'observais beaucoup, j'ai remarqué la manière qu'il regardait Potter. Draco est ton premier amour ? »

« C'est le premier homme que je suis amoureux. »

« Tu as été amoureux d'une fille ! »

« Oui. »

« Comment s'appelait-elle ? » demanda Fred curieux

« Ch... hum... Charlène » dit Sacha qui avait passé à un cheveu de dire Cho. Aussi bien se promener avec un écriteau écrit « je suis Harry Potter » s'il faisait des bourbes comme celle-ci.

« Pas très russe comme nom ! »

« Sa mère était française » répondit rapidement Sacha

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? »

« Oh ! Le grand classique. Elle est sortie avec moi pour oublier son ancien petit copain dont elle était complètement amoureuse. Tous les ingrédients pour faire un flop total. Et voici l'histoire du premier amour d'Alexander Snape. Rien de vraiment fantastique. »

« J'espère que ma prochaine relation sera comme la tienne. »

« Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelqu'un fait pour toi. »

Sacha fit une grimace après avoir dit sa phrase.

« Par merlin que ça fait cucul ce que je viens de dire » dit Alex « J'ai l'impression d'être dans un roman de Barbara Cartland. Bientôt mon prince charmant va arriver sur son cheval blanc. » (_**NDA **Barbara Cartland était une romancière britannique qui a écrit plus de 700 romans à l'eau de rose Barbara est décédée en 2000. Je ne vous conseille pas vraiment ces livres à moins que vous aimiez les livres styles harlequin_)

Frédéric se mit à rire en se tenant les côtes. Alex le regarda, ce qu'il venait de dire n'était pas si drôle que cela. Voyant le regard surpris du gryffondor, Frédéric essaya de s'expliquer entre deux éclats de rire.

« Je me suis imaginé Draco arriver sur un cheval blanc pour sauver une demoiselle en détresse. Tout cela avec l'attirail du parfait chevalier. »

Sacha sourit, mais se mit à rire franchement quand il vit arriver Draco. Le dit serpentard les regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Il était amoureux d'un fou.

-OoOoO-

_Seule la lumière du salon était éclairé dans la maison. Par la fenêtre de la pièce, l'on pouvait voir la silhouette d'une femme assisse sur le sofa. Elle semblait regarder la télévision, inconsciente que le monde avait changé pour des milliers de personne._

_Un homme était debout dans l'ombre de la maison voisine. Son regard ne quittait pas la femme. Aujourd'hui son monde avait changé. Aujourd'hui son maître avait été détruit par un bébé de 15 mois. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire._

_Et maintenant, il pouvait aller sonner à cette porte pour retrouver la femme qu'il aimait. Mais, il savait qu'il ne le ferait pas, qu'il allait repartir. Que pouvait-il lui offrir ? Être la femme d'un supposé mangemort la mettrait au banc de la société sorcière. Elle méritait de pouvoir refaire sa vie avec quelqu'un de mieux que lui._

_Severus Snape la regarda une dernière fois. En partant, il essuya la seule larme qui coulait sur sa joue, tournant le dos à la seule femme qu'il aimera._

-OoOoO-

Irina regarda les étagères devant elle remplit d'objets dont elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de leurs fonctions. Son fils et son beau-fils étaient un peu plus loin dans la boutique.

Irina avait réussi à les faire sortir de Poudlard pour la journée. Officiellement, c'était pour préparer la chambre du bébé. Officieusement, c'était pour l'aider à trouver un cadeau à Severus pour leur anniversaire de mariage qui était pour très bientôt. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi lui acheter.

La Russe tourna le regard vers les garçons pour voir s'ils avaient trouvé quelques choses. Mais Sacha s'amusait à lancer des pétales de roses sur Draco - sous l'œil mécontent de l'employé et de Draco - ne regardant pas pour le cadeau de son père.

Draco était au courant pour Sacha depuis un mois. Severus avait raconté à Irina que le serpentard lui avait battu froid dans les premiers jours après la réconciliation des amoureux. C'était Sacha qu s'en était mêlé et avait fait entendre raison à son petit copain.

Irina crispa sa main sur son ventre sous la douleur. Depuis quelques jours, elle avait parfois des contractions. Par contre, depuis le matin, elle en avait plus, mais surtout elles étaient plus douloureuses. Quand la douleur passa, Irina rencontra le regard inquiet de Sacha. Elle lui fit un sourire, mais il fallait croire qu'il n'était pas convaincant puisque son fils vient rapidement la voir.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il

« Oui, oui ! C'est simplement de petite contraction. C'est normal en fin de grossesse. »

« Tu appelles ça une petite... »

« T'inquiètes pas mon cœur. »

Par contre, une nouvelle contraction arriva et Irina serra la main de son fils.

« Et c'est normal qu'elle soit si rapprochées ! »

« En fait, normalement j'en ai seulement quelqu'une par jour. Mais depuis ce matin ça n'arrête pas. »

« Et tu n'as pas pensé que c'était le travail qui avait commencé. »

« Il me reste encore deux semaine, ça ne peut pas être cela. »

« Maman, on devrait aller voir à Ste-Mangouste. »

« Ça ne peut pas être ça, Sev n'est pas là. Ça ne peut pas être ça. »

Sacha fit un signe à Draco et fit sortir Irina de la boutique. Par un heureux hasard, ils n'étaient qu'à deux coins de rue de Ste-Mangouste. Par contre, le travail n'aurait pas du arriver à un pire moment. Dumbledore avait dû envoyer Severus en mission pour l'Ordre. Le professeur de Potion avait commencé par refuser, ne voulant pas s'éloigner d'Irina si près de l'accouchement. Mais Severus était le seul à pouvoir aller à cet endroit sans se faire trop remarquer et de plus c'est lui que l'on avait demandé. Et puis, Irina lui avait dit d'y aller, qu'il ne se passerait sûrement rien. Le destin avait un drôle de sens de l'humour.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'hôpital et Irina fut aussitôt prise en charge. La future mère fut mise dans une chambre où elle devait attendre que le véritable travail commence. Sacha essaya de rejoindre Dumbledore, mais celui-ci n'était pas dans son bureau. Et Irina qui ne faisait que demander de voir Severus.

Sacha fit sortir Draco de la chambre pour lui parler.

« Je vais aller chercher Sev. Tu restes avec Mama »

« Pourquoi on ne fait pas le contraire ! C'est supposer être ta mère » dit Draco paniqué de rester avec une femme sur le point d'accoucher.

« Je peux transplaner, pas toi. Et puis, un accouchement ça dure des heures, je vais être revenu. »

Sacha embrassa rapidement son petit ami et partit. Draco retourna rejoindre Irina dans la chambre. Il la trouva debout au milieu de la pièce - la jeune femme étant incapable de rester coucher - regardant une étrange flaque d'eau au sol. Irina leva un regard paniqué vers Draco.

« Va chercher le docteur. Je viens de perdre les eaux. »

-OoOoO-

Sacha avait transplané à Pré-au-lard. Il fit le chemin jusqu'à Poudlard en courant, et c'est toujours en courant qu'il parcourut les couloirs de l'école. Les élèves qui le virent passer le regardèrent en se demandant ce qui faisait paniquer Alexander Snape. Tout en courant, Alexander sortit la carte des Maraudeurs et l'ouvrit. Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de la refermer. Il entra en catastrophe dans la salle des professeurs où il reprit son souffle avant de regarder le directeur qui s'était levé à son entrée.

« Monsieur Snape que se passe-t-il ? »

« Il faut que je vois mon père tout de suite. »

« Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai aucun moyen de le rejoindre. Mais ça ne peut pas attendre son retour. »

« Je ne crois pas. Mama est en train d'accoucher. »

« Par merlin ! Mais je ne peux rien faire. Severus est allé rencontrer un informateur et personne ici ne peut y aller. On serait tout en danger. »

« Moi je vais y aller. »

« Il n'est pas question que j'envois un élève là-bas. »

« Il faut absolument que je lui parle. Mama ne peut pas accoucher dans qu'il soit là. »

« Je suis désolé de vous décevoir, mais Irina va accoucher que Severus soit là ou pas. Et puis, WhiteChapel n'est pas un quartier pour un enfant. »

Sacha lança un regard noir au vieil homme qui le soutint sans aucun problème. Sacha finit par baisser la tête, cachant ainsi son sourire au directeur.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je vais aller rejoindre Mama. Aussitôt que Severus arrivera envoyez-le à Ste-Mangouste. »

« Aucun problème. »

« Est-ce que je peux utiliser la cheminée pour rejoindre Ste-Mangouste ? Je ne veux pas refaire le chemin jusqu'à Pré-au-lard pour transplaner. »

« Bien sûr, il y a de la poudre de cheminette sur le manteau de la cheminée. »

Sacha s'approcha de la cheminée sous le regard de Dumbledore et de Minerva qui se trouvait dans la salle. Il prit une poignée de poudre et entra dans la cheminée. Avant que quelqu'un puisque l'arrêté, Sacha dit une toute autre destination que Ste-Mangouste.

« WhiteChapel »

-OoOoO-

Draco était figé, le regard sur la flaque de liquide amniotique aux pieds de sa belle-mère. Il avait plus le goût de courir après Alex qu'après un médecin. Il ne voulait surtout pas assister à ça, mais en même temps il ne pouvait pas laisser Irina toute seule.

« DRACO » cria Irina pour attirer son attention.

Le serpentard sursauta et sortit rapidement pour aller chercher un médecin ou une infirmière, enfin n'importe qui pour l'aider. C'est une infirmière qui fut la première à se trouver sur la route du jeune garçon paniqué. Après avoir compris ce qu'il voulait, elle alla voir Irina. La Russe marchait en rond, quand elle vit l'infirmière elle en fut soulagée. L'infirmière lui fit un sourire encourageant et la reconduit au lit où elle lui fit un examen.

« Vous êtes déjà à 8 centimètres, le travail va plus vite que l'on croyait. Mais en fait, puisque c'est votre deuxième c'est normal. Ça ne devrait plus prendre trop de temps avant de commencer le véritable travail. Marcher dans la chambre peut vous aider. Votre fils n'aura qu'à vous soutenir à chaque contraction. »

« Je suis son beau-fils. Son fils est allé chercher son époux. »

« Peu importe ! Vous la soutiendrez. Je vais revenir. » dit l'infirmière avec le même ton qu'un caporal d'armé

Draco la regarda sortir. Il était paniqué, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait l'impression de ne servir à rien, que ce n'était pas à lui d'être là. Il priait pour que Sacha et Severus arrivent rapidement.

-OoOoO-

Sacha arriva dans une auberge du quartier de WhiteChapel. Il n'y avait personne sauf le barman. Celui-ci regarda l'adolescent en fronçant les sourcils, il n'y avait que les mangemorts qui venaient dans ce quartier et le barman trouvait le nouvel arrivant plutôt jeune pour être au service du Lord. Alexander fit apparaître une cape noire et mit le capuchon. Le barman ne dit rien, mais suivit du regard le Russe quand il sortit de l'auberge.

La rue dans laquelle Sacha arriva était sombre malgré le fait qu'on était en après-midi. C'était comme si d'énorme nuage noir ne quittait pas le ciel du quartier.

WhiteChapel était un quartier de Londres. Il n'y avait que quelques rues qui étaient sorcière, le reste du quartier était moldu. Au 19e siècle, c'était le quartier pauvre de Londres connu pour ses prostitués et ses voleurs. C'était à cette époque que des boutiques de magie noire avaient commencées à ouvrir. Les sorciers dit noir avaient commencé à se retrouver dans le quartier pour regarder la racaille moldu. Et puis, WhiteChapel était devenu connu quand un moldu avait commencé à éviscérer des putes.

Jack l'éventreur avait rendu le quartier encore moins sécuritaire qu'il ne l'était, mais c'était devenu un vrai relais touristique pour les sorciers. Il y avait même eu des rumeurs qui avaient dit qu'un sorcier avait su qui était Jack l'éventreur. Le sorcier l'aurait même regardé tuer quelques-unes de ses victimes, enfin d'après les rumeurs.

Les rues sorcières n'étaient aujourd'hui plus accessibles pour les moldus. Il y avait une barrière repousse-moldu, ceux-ci voyaient un immeuble au lien d'une rue. Les sorciers avaient dû empêcher les moldus quand le quartier était devenu touristique. Des milliers de moldus venaient visiter les rues où Jack l'éventreur avait commis ses meurtres.

Sacha jeta un regard circulaire dans la rue. Il y avait peu de personne à cette heure, mais ils étaient tous habillés comme le Russe. Sacha laissa son aura magique l'envelopper. Les sorciers qui étaient les plus puissant verraient cette aura et ne l'approcherait pas. Pour les autres, instinctivement, ils l'éviteraient.

Sacha avança dans la rue en cachant son visage. Si sa grandeur et sa carrure pouvaient passer pour adulte, son visage non. Et peut importe qu'Alexander soit puissant, un adolescent était un adolescent, inexpérimenté. Et les sorciers de ce quartier en profiteraient.

En avançant, le gryffondor essayait de trouver son père. C'est après cinq minutes de marche qu'il remarqua deux hommes, dont un qui avait la stature de Severus. Sacha s'approcha. L'homme qu'il croyait être Severus était dos à lui, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait une vue sur son accompagnateur.

C'était un homme petit et assez quelconque. Le genre de personne que vous oubliez après l'avoir vu. L'homme semblait nerveux et quand il remarqua que Sacha se dirigeait vers eux, il se mit à suer à grosse goutte. Son comportement attira l'attention de Severus qui se retourna pour voir ce qui attirait l'attention de l'autre homme. Snape fronça les sourcils quand il vit son fils.

« Sacha, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Tu le connais » dit l'inconnu « J'avais dit tout seul. Vous avez une taupe dans vos rangs. Je ne veux pas me faire dénoncer. »

« Tu te calme » dit Severus « C'est mon fils pas la taupe. Et puis, tu m'as précisé que l'espion couchait avec le seigneur. Je ne crois pas que Sacha dorme dans le lit du maître. »

« Tu es dégoûtant. Coucher avec tu-sais-qui. Il y a vraiment quelqu'un qui fait ça ! Tu veux me faire gerber ! »

« Tu vois, c'est pas ton espion » dit Sev

« J'avais demandé que tu viennes seul. »

« Je suis venu seul ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Irina est en train d'accoucher. »

Severus regarda son fils bouche bée. Il essaya de dire quelque chose, mais dans la première minute tout ce qui sorti de sa bouche n'avait aucun sens. Il finit par reprendre le contrôle.

« Mais il lui restait encore deux semaine à faire. »

« Il faut croire que le bébé est du genre pressé. »

« Qui est Irina ? » dit l'inconnu

« Ma mère et sa femme » répondit Sacha

« Félicitation mon vieux ! » dit l'inconnu en donnant une tape sur l'épaule du futur père.

Sacha regarda Severus complètement figé. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait voir le maître des potions dans cet état.

« Il faudrait peut-être y aller. » dit Sacha

« Ouais ! » fut tout ce que répondit Severus

Sacha fit un signe de tête à l'inconnu et entraîna son père vers l'auberge.

-OoOoO-

« Ahhhhhh ! »

Ça faisait une heure qu'Irina criait à chaque contraction. La jeune femme s'était un peu promenée dans la chambre, mais les contractions étaient devenues rapidement plus rapprochées et douloureuse. Elle était retournée dans le lit et le médicomage avait fini par faire son apparition. Depuis bientôt une heure, il demandait à la slave de pousser à chaque contraction. C'est ce qu'elle faisait en criant et en serrant la main de Draco qui était à côté d'elle. Draco se demandait s'il allait pouvoir se resservir de sa main un jour. Irina serrait si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle lui avait brisé tous les os de la main.

« Poussez » ordonna le médicomage

Irina souleva légèrement le haut de son corps tout en laissant échapper un autre cri. Après la contraction elle se laissa retomber.

« Donnez-moi quelques chose contre la douleur ! » cria Irina épuisé.

« Ça fait plusieurs fois que je vous dis que je ne peux pas. »

« Donnez-lui une potion contre la douleur. » dit Draco

« C'est impossible. Les contractions arrêtent avec une potion et on se retrouve avec un plus gros problème. »

« Par merlin ! Même pas capable d'inventer une potion pour les accouchements. Même les moldus ont quelque chose. Je veux une épidurale. »

Le médicomage regarda Irina comme si elle était devenue folle. Demandez quelque chose de moldu, elle avait perdu la tête.

« Poussez »

« Ahhhh ! »

« On y est presque, je vois la tête. »

Severus et Sacha entrèrent à ce moment-là. Le médicomage les regarda quand il les entendit entrer.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ? » demanda-t-il

« C'est son époux » dit Sacha en pointant Severus qui ne semblait pas être en état de parler

« Et ben, vous arrivez à temps. »

Severus alla remplacer Draco auprès d'Irina. La Russe lui sourit, heureuse de l'avoir ENFIN à côté d'elle. Severus se pencha et lui embrassa le front. Draco alla rejoindre Sacha et se cala dans ses bras. Sacha referma les bras sur son petit ami. Le serpentard avait eu peur que les deux Snape n'arrivent pas à temps. Assister à l'accouchement de sa belle-mère n'était pas ce qu'il avait pensé faire aujourd'hui.

Il ne fallut que quelques contractions de plus pour que le bébé soit complètement sorti.

« C'est une magnifique fille. Le père peut venir couper le cordon. »

Severus s'approcha et coupa le cordon avec les ciseaux que lui donna l'infirmière. Celle-ci prit l'enfant pour la nettoyer et lui faire un premier examen pour voir si tout était en ordre. Après, elle mit l'enfant dans les bras de la mère. Irina regarda sa fille, c'était la plus belle chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vue.

« Bienvenue parmi nous ma petit Micha » dit-elle.

-OoOoO-

* * *

NDA : Je n'ai jamais accouché. J'ai écrit l'accouchement d'Irina en me basant sur ce que j'ai lu et par des anecdotes de mes amies qui ont eu un enfant. Sans oublier, le récit complet de ma naissance que ma mère m'a raconté un millier de fois. Il est évident que j'ai pu faire des erreurs dans ce que j'ai écrit.

Pour ce qui est du surnom de Micha. C'est le surnom russe pour Michael (Mikhaïl). Il n'existe pas de version féminine en Russie, mais je trouvais le surnom de Micha vraiment adorable et je voulais qu'Irina ait une fille. Donc, je me permet de féminiser le prénom de Michael (Michaella). J'espère qu'il vous plaira.


	19. Quand tout s'enchaîne

_Et me voici (enfin) avec le chapitre 18. Je sais que je suis affreusement en retard - bon j'avais pas donné de date mais ça doit faire deux mois depuis le dernier chapitre. D'ailleurs on m'avait conseiller de nommer ce chapitre « comment faire attendre les lecteurs ou le sadisme chez les zaza » (je t'aime aussi Charlou ) J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira autant qu'à moi. Et vous allez vouloir me tuer à la fin de ce chapitre. En fait, ça doit être une des fins les plus sadique que je écrit. Mais bon après deux chapitres avec des fins tranquilles, vous deviez bien vous douter que j'allais finir par revenir en force. (lol) _

* * *

**CHAPITRE XVIII**

**Quand tout s'enchaîne**

* * *

Micha reposait dans les bras de sa mère, qui la berçait doucement pour l'endormir. Âgé de deux semaines, l'enfant ne distinguait pas le jour de la nuit et était complètement inconsciente du fait qu'il était trois heures du matin et que sa maman tombait de fatigue. Irina n'avait pas eu de nuit complète depuis la naissance de Micha.

« Donne-la-moi, chérie, et retourne te coucher. »

La jeune femme sourit à son mari et lui tendit le bébé avant d'aller se glisser dans son lit en soupirant de bonheur.

Le soleil entra à flot dans la chambre lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Irina se rendit compte soudainement que Micha ne l'avait pas réveillé à l'aube, comme d'habitude. Lui serait-il arrivé quelque chose ?

Paniquée à cette idée, Irina s'apprêtait à bondir hors du lit lorsqu'elle entendit un étrange gargouillis. Tournant le regard vers le son, elle trouva Severus couché à côté d'elle sur le dos. Mais habituellement, il dormait toujours sur le ventre !

Le gargouillis se reproduit, et Irina, soulevant le drap, ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Micha était couché sur la poitrine de son papa, les yeux bien ouverts, et elle continuait à émettre ses petits gloussements. Le tableau était vraiment adorable.

La jeune femme vient pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras, mais fut arrêté par le regard de son époux. Severus tendit la main vers la nuque de la slave et l'approcha pour l'embrasser.

« Bonjour » dit Sev avec un immense sourire.

« Bonjour. Micha ne t'a pas empêché de dormir? »

« Pas plus que d'habitude. Mais je crois bien qu'elle doit avoir faim. »

« Je vais la nourrir pendant que tu vas te préparer. Sacha ne devrait plus tarder. »

« Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as pris le rendez-vous si tôt ? »

« Parce que c'était le seul disponible. Et puis, de toute façon, Micha me réveille normalement à 5 heures. »

Irina porta sa fille dans ses bras et s'installa confortablement pour la nourrir. Tout cela sous le regard amoureux de Severus. Depuis deux semaines, l'ancien mangemort était fou de tout ce que pouvait faire sa fille. (Qu'est-ce que ça sera quand elle fera autre chose que se nourrir et dormir ?)

-OoOoO-

« Bienvenue au ministère de la magie. Raison de votre visite » dit la jeune préposée à l'accueil.

Severus, Irina et Sacha venaient d'arriver par cheminée au ministère. Ils s'étaient tous dirigés vers l'accueil. Tout en marchant, Sacha pesta contre les moyens de transport sorcier, sa nouvelle chemise étant couverte de suie.

« Nous avons rendez-vous avec monsieur Albert Lewis » répondit Severus

« Il vous attend » dit la femme en leur tendant des badges.

Les Snape montèrent dans l'ascenseur, et arrivèrent rapidement dans le bureau d'Albert Lewis. Sacha regarda autour de lui. Lui qui se croyait désordonné, il venait de trouver son maître. Le bureau disparaissait sous les papiers. Le classeur qui se trouvait dans le coin gauche n'était pas mieux. Derrière le bureau, sa tête dépassant à peine des montagnes de paperasse, se trouvait Albert Lewis.

L'homme avait une étrange ressemblance avec une taupe. Petit et trapu, il avait d'énorme lunette épaisse derrière lesquelles il plissait les yeux. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et clairsemés. On avait l'impression qu'il en avait arraché par poignée de sa tête.

« Ah monsieur et madame Snape ! Je vous attendais » dit-il en fouillant dans les papiers sur le bureau.

Les trois Snape le regardèrent faire. Cinq minutes passèrent avant qu'il crie victoire en tenant un papier au-dessus de sa tête.

« Vous êtes ici pour l'enregistrement de votre fille » dit-il en les fixant

« C'est cela » répondit Severus

« Bien. Nom de l'enfant ? »

« Michaella Severovna Snape »

(NDA: Pour nommer quelqu'un de façon respectueuse en Russie, on ajoute le patronyme (le prénom du père) Le patronyme est inscrit dans tous les documents officiels et se compose du prénom proprement dit et d'une terminaison en -ovna, -evna, -itcha pour les femmes et -ovitch, -evitch, -itch pour les hommes. Petit cour terminé )

« Date de naissance ? »

« 24 avril 1997 à 14h24 »

« Nom des parents ? »

« Irina Valeritcha Eltsine et Severus Henry Snape. »

« Nom du parrain ? »

« Alexander Severovitch Snape »

« Nom de la marraine ? »

« Lidia Alekseïevna Nabokov »

Albert Lewis leva la tête de ses papiers et observa le petit groupe en plissant encore plus des yeux et en relevant ses lunettes.

« Elle n'est pas là » dit-il

« C'est une moldue » répondit Irina « Et elle reste en Russie »

« Bien »

L'homme termina d'écrire sur le document. Ensuite il se leva, prit sa baguette qui se trouvait sous une pile de document, qui tombèrent au sol, et alla de l'autre côté du bureau.

« Que le parrain se tienne devant moi avec l'enfant ! »

Irina tendit Micha à Sacha. Le gryffondor alla se placer devant le fonctionnaire. Celui-ci marmonna une incantation en agitant sa baguette pour former un huit. Une lueur bleuâtre entoura les deux enfants. Lorsqu'elle se dispersa un lien reliait le poignet de Sacha à celui de Micha.

« Promettez-vous de prendre soin de Michaella si ses parents sont dans l'incapacité de pourvoir à ses besoins primaires ? »

« Oui »

Le lien disparu, ne laissant qu'une légère sensation de brûlure sur le poignet de Sacha.

« Bien c'est tout. Vous devriez avoir les papiers d'identification dans le courant du mois. Si vous ne les avez pas reçus d'ici trois mois, veillez me re-contacter. »

La famille Snape sortit du bureau. Micha toujours dans les bras de son grand frère.

-OoOoO-

_La fillette courait dans les champs, essayant de rattraper le chiot qui lui avait donné son grand-père pour son anniversaire, il y avait un mois. Le barzoï (1) était âgé de six mois et était de couleur noir et blanc. Il était déjà très attaché à sa jeune maîtresse et la suivait partout. Aussitôt que l'on voyait l'un des deux, l'autre n'était pas loin. Leur jeu préféré était de courir dans le champ derrière la maison, se cachant de la nounou de la fillette. _

_« Mademoiselle » cria une voix féminine_

_La fillette tourna la tête vers la voix. Sa nounou était au bout du champ et essayait de la trouver. La fillette s'accroupie pour se cacher dans les hautes herbes. Elle ne voulait pas arrêter de jouer. Son lévrier était de retour auprès d'elle, attendant de voir ce que faisait sa maîtresse._

_« Mademoiselle Irina, il faut revenir. Votre grand-père est ici. »_

_Au mot grand-père, Irina se releva et couru vers la maison. Boris - le lévrier - dépassa la fillette et se mit à tourner autour de la nounou. Lorsque Irina arrive, la nounou lui prit le bras pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur. Son grand-père était au milieu du hall, autour de lui se trouvaient quatre-cinq valises. Dimitri se trouvait à côté de son grand-père._

_« Viens ma puce » dit son grand-père_

_« Où va-t-on ? » demanda Irina, le regard sur les valises._

_« Nous allons faire un petit voyage. »_

_« Boris peut venir avec nous ? »_

_« Bien sûr que Boris peut venir. »_

_-FbFbFb-_

_Irina descendit de la voiture louée par son grand-père. Ils étaient devant une maison de grandeur moyenne. La fillette remarqua qu'il y avait de gros camion à côté d'eux. Des hommes faisaient le chemin entre les camions et la maison en transportant des boîtes. Son grand-père s'accroupie pour être à sa hauteur._

_« Rina, ma puce, je veux que tu m'écoutes bien attentivement. »_

_« Oui, papy. »_

_« Les personnes qui restent ici sont des amis à moi. Dimitri et toi allez rester avec eux. »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Parce que ton papa a de mauvaises fréquentations et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Bernard et Annie vont très bien s'occuper de toi. »_

_« Est-ce que Boris peut rester ici aussi ? »_

_« Oui, ma puce. Annie m'a dit qu'elle adore les chiens. »_

_« Est-ce que tu vas rester ici toi aussi ? »_

_« Non ma puce, mais je vais venir te voir souvent. »_

_Une femme blonde arriva près d'eux. Irina l'observa et lorsque la femme lui tendit la main, la fillette la prit pour aller avec la femme à l'intérieur de sa nouvelle demeure._

-OoOoO-

Le mois de mai passa rapidement et bientôt le mois de juin pointa son nez. Au grand malheur de Ginny qui voyait ses BUSE arriver à grande vitesse. Elle étudiait comme une folle aidée par Hermione. Parfois Blaise venait l'aider, particulièrement en sortilège où il excellait.

Mais en ce vendredi soir, Blaise avait réussi à convaincre Ginny de se changer les idées. Ils se trouvaient avec le petit groupe dans la salle commune de Sacha et Draco. D'ailleurs, les deux garçons étaient assis sur le sofa, Draco entre les jambes du Russe, appuyé sur son torse. Ginny et Blaise avaient pris la même position, mais au sol. Ron était sur l'autre sofa. Il avait réussi à convaincre Hermione de laisser ses livres pour une soirée et elle était couchée à côté de lui, la tête sur ses genoux. Harold était sur un fauteuil avec à ses pieds sa dernière conquête qui était heureuse d'être dans la même pièce que les deux apollons de Poudlard. Frédéric était le dernier dans la pièce, assis sur un fauteuil, évitant de regarder Draco et Sacha. Malgré le temps qui passait, il avait toujours de la difficulté à regarder les amoureux. Même si ça ne lui faisait plus aussi mal qu'au début.

Le groupe parlait de chose et d'autre. Une bouteille de Whiskey pur feu - trouvée par Alexander comme d'habitude - passait de main en main. Personne n'avait bu plus que de raison, la bouteille était encore pleine aux trois quarts.

Le tableau du côté serpentard s'ouvrit. Un jeune homme entra. Il n'était pas très grand et était chétif. Vous aviez l'impression qu'un coup de vent pouvait l'emporter. Il était blond et avait les yeux bleu clair. Une impression de fragilité se dégageait de toute sa personne. Son regard survola la pièce pour s'arrêter sur Frédéric. Une rougeur envahie aussitôt les joues du serpentard. Draco et Alex échangèrent un regard.

« Hey Théo ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? » demanda Blaise

« Heu ! Je voulais parler à Draco, mais c'est pas grave, je reviendrai. »

Théodore Nott n'avait rien du serpentard typique. Effacé et timide, il rougissait pour un oui ou pour un non. Il ne s'était que très peu intégré au groupe de sa maison, passant la plupart de son temps à la bibliothèque. C'était le genre de personne sur qui vous ne portiez pas d'attention.

« Reste avec nous » dit Draco avant que Théo ne reparte d'où il était venu.

« C'est que je ne voudrais pas déranger. »

« Pas du tout. Et puis, ça équilibrait. Nous sommes envahis par les griffy. »

Théo eut un petit sourire et se trouva une place sur un fauteuil. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regarde vers Frédéric qui le regardait lui aussi. Le serpentard rougit en baissant les yeux.

« Vous croyiez qu'Harry est heureux ? »

La question d'Hermione entraîna plusieurs réactions différentes. Ginny et Sacha se tendirent sous la surprise et la peur. Blaise regarda la gryffondor interrogatif. La main de Ron qui se trouvait dans les cheveux de sa copine se figea.

« Pourquoi nous poser cette question à nous ? » demanda Blaise

« Moi, je voudrais surtout savoir pourquoi maintenant ? » dit Ron.

« C'est simplement que la fin d'année arrive et qu'il ne nous est rien arrivé. Je trouve ça étrange et ça me fait penser à Harry » répondit Hermione.

« C'est vrai qu'ils vous arrivaient toujours quelque chose en fin d'année et vous ramassiez un nombre incroyable de points » dit Draco « Au moins cette année, vous n'allez pas gagner la coupe des quatre maisons à cause de vos points supplémentaires »

« Tu oublies que c'est nous qui sommes premier au classement » dit Ron

« Peut-être, mais c'est nous qui avons eu la coupe de Quidditch. » dit Blaise

« Simplement parce que vous avez réussi à attraper le vif avant que l'on puisse dépasser les 150 points. »

« Le principe est que nous avons gagné » dit Draco

« C'est bon Drake, tout le monde a compris que vous avez gagné ! » dit Alex

« Pfff jaloux. »

Sacha tira la langue à son petit copain.

« Mais en fait j'y pense » dit Blaise « On n'a jamais su ce qui vous est arrivé à chaque années. Il y a eu plusieurs rumeurs, mais rien d'officiel. Sauf la 4eme année, bien sûr. »

Hermione, Ron et Ginny se regardèrent. C'est Hermione qui prit la parole en premier, tout le groupe écoutait attentivement.

« En première année, le professeur Dumbledore avait caché la pierre philosophale au troisième étage. Elle était protégée par différentes épreuves construites par les différents professeurs. Harry croyait que le professeur Snape voulait la pierre, mais en fait c'était le professeur Quirrell qui était accompagné par Voldemort. »

« En deuxième année. Tom Jedusor m'a possédé et m'a fait ouvrir la chambre des secrets. Comme vous le savez plusieurs personnes ont été pétrifiées, dont Hermione. À la fin de l'année, Harry a tué le monstre de la chambre ; un basilic. »

« En troisième » continua Ron « Sirius Black s'est échappé. Il voulait tué mon rat Croutard qui était en fait un animagus : Peter Pettigrow. C'est un mangemort. Malheureusement, nous nous sommes retrouvés, à la fin de l'année, dans la cabane hurlante un soir de pleine lune avec un loup-garou. »

« Vous savez ce qui est arrivé en quatrième » dit Hermione « Pour la cinquième... »

Draco sentit Sacha se tendre dans son dos. Ne pouvant pas le réconforter devant les autres, le serpentard lui serra la main pour lui montrer qu'il était là. Le Russe lui embrassa la nuque pour le remercier.

« La cinquième a été la plus dure pour Harry. » continua Ron « Pendant l'année, Harry s'est rendu compte qu'il avant un lien avec Vous-Savez-Qui qui lui permettait de vois quelques-uns de ses actions. Le professeur Snape lui a donné des cours d'occlumancie, mais ne ça fonctionnait pas trop et avant qu'il réussisse, Snape et Harry se sont engueulé. »

« J'ai essayé de convaincre Harry de retourner voir le professeur Snape » dit Hermione « Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Voldemort a fini par se rende compte du lien entre eux. Il lui a fait croire qu'il était au département des mystères et que Sirius était en danger. »

« Harry a paniqué » continua Ginny « Sirius était son parrain et Harry l'adorait. Aussitôt qu'il a cru qu'il était en danger, il a voulu aller le sauver. »

« Le syndrome du super héros » murmura Draco

« C'est ce que je lui ai toujours dit » dit Hermione « Mais il a toujours été convainquant et nous sommes allés au ministère. Un combat a eu lieu et Sirius est mort. »

« Ça explique l'agissement de Potter à la fin de l'année dernière. » dit Fred

Plus personne ne parla, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Draco voulait tous les mettre à la porte pour pouvoir parler à Sacha. Il sentait qu'avoir parlé de Sirius, l'avait replongé dans ses souvenirs.

« Je suis persuadé que Potter est parfaitement heureux » dit Nott s'attirant le regard de tous.

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? » demanda Ron

« Ce n'est pas un secret pour personne que Potter adore Poudlard. Qu'il se sent mieux ici que dans sa famille. Donc, s'il n'est pas revenu, c'est qu'il doit être parfaitement heureux. »

« C'est pas fou » dit Ron

« Moi, je peux te dire qu'il n'a jamais été aussi heureux » murmura Sacha dans l'oreille de Draco, entraînant un frisson de plaisir chez le blond.

Sacha prit une rasade de whiskey avant de se lever en entraînant Draco.

« Nous allons vous abandonner » dit Sacha « Vous pouvez rester aussi longtemps que vous voulez. »

« Hey Snape ! Je peux t'emprunter ta chambre » dit Ron, entraînant le rougissement d'Hermione

« Aucun problème »

« Merde, moi qui voulais lui demander » dit Ginny

« QUOI ? » s'écria Ron déclencha le rire de tous les autres.

Sacha entraîna Draco vers leur chambre, laissant Ron découvrir à quel point les amours de sa sœur étaient sérieux. Les cris du frère et de la sœur suivirent les amoureux jusqu'à leur chambre. Mais une fois la porte fermée, plus aucun bruit vient les déranger, sauf leur propre soupir.

-OoOoO-

Presque tous les étudiants de Poudlard étaient dans le parc de l'école. Les derniers examens avaient été terminés dans l'avant-midi. Le banquet de fin d'année était ce soir-là et le Poudlard express partirait le lendemain matin. Les gagnants de la coupe des quatre maisons étaient connus et étaient les gryffondors. Le fait que le professeur Snape n'avait pas autant enlevé de points aux gryffondors que les autres années, avait aidé les rouges et ors. La petite famille du professeur Snape l'avait rendu plus humain aux yeux des étudiants. Sa réputation en avait été complètement démolie, au grand désespoir de Severus.

Parmi les étudiants à l'extérieur, le groupe le plus en vue de Poudlard y était aussi. Assis au sol sous l'ombre d'un arbre, le groupe se reposait des examens. Ginny et Blaise étaient collés l'un à l'autre, sachant que c'était leur dernière journée ensemble avant deux mois. Ils ne pourraient pas se voir de l'été. Hermione avait un livre de Défense devant elle, regardant si elle avait bien répondu aux questions de l'examen. Ron avait sorti son jeu d'échec et avait réussi à convaincre Sacha de faire une partie. Le Russe voyait bien qui si ça continuait comme cela, il allait perdre. Draco arriva et s'assis à côté de son petit ami. Le serpentard regarda la partie en cour.

« Tu es en train de perdre p'tit loup » dit le serpentard

« Je le sais »

« J'adore jouer avec toi Sacha » dit Ron

« Pff profiteur, tu sais que je suis pourris ! » dit le Russe

Draco se pencha vers Alex et chuchota dans l'oreille du Russe. Celui-ci eut un sourire et déplaça un cavalier.

« Hey l'aide est interdit ! » dit Ron indigné

« Tu n'as jamais précisé » dit Sacha avec un visage d'ange

« SACHA » cria une petite voix

Les trois garçons levèrent la tête vers la voix. Une fillette courait vers eux. Elle sauta sur Sacha, le faisant tomber au sol. La fillette avait fait renverser l'échiquier sous le cri d'indignation de Ron.

« Chaton, laisse Alex, tu vas l'étouffer » dit Draco.

Maria relâcha son cousin pour aller dans les bras du serpentard. Hermione avait relevé la tête de son livre pour le poser sur la petite espagnole. Elle était vraiment mignonne dans les bras du blond. Ron, lui aussi, regardait la nouvelle venue avec surprise. Sacha, toujours couché au sol, regardait son copain. Il fut ému de le voir. Draco aurait fait un père merveilleux.

« Maria, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » finit-il par demander

« C'est tonton Severus qui m'a dit que vous étiez sûrement dans le parc. Papa et lui m'ont montré où était le parc. J'ai eu onze ans le mois dernier et papa m'avait promis que je pourrais venir te voir quand j'aurai terminé l'école. J'ai terminé hier, alors papa et moi avons utilisé un portoloin pour venir. Tu sais c'est quoi un portoloin ? C'est un moyen de transport très rapide. Plus vite que la voiture que nous avions prit à Noël. Mais je ne sais pas si je préfère cela à la voiture, parce que ça me donne le tournis. »

Maria parlait rapidement et énergiquement, tout en ponctuant ses propos de grand mouvement des bras. Son excitation était visible pour tous, faisant sourire tout le groupe.

« Oh ! J'ai un secret à vous dire. Papa m'a dit que j'avais le droit de vous le dire. Moi, il me l'a dit à mon anniversaire. »

« C'est quoi ton secret chaton » dit Draco

« JE SUIS UNE SORCIÈRE. »

Maria l'avait crié si fort que quelques personnes s'étaient retournées. La fillette se mit les mains sur la bouche. Ensuite, elle se cacha le visage dans le chandail de Draco. Son papa lui avait permis de le dire seulement à Sacha et Draco. Sacha se redressa et tourna le visage de sa cousine vers lui.

« J'ai un secret à te dire moi aussi » dit-il « Tu vois toutes ces personnes dans le parc. »

« Hum hum »

« Se sont tous des sorciers »

« Vrai ? »

« Bien sûr que c'est vrai »

« Ça veut dire que tu es un sorcier. »

« Oui. »

« Et Draco ? »

« Oui »

« Et tonton Severus et tatie Irina ? »

« Eux aussi. »

« Wow ! »

Maria regardait tous les étudiants du parc, les yeux pleins d'étoiles. C'était tous des personnes comme elle. Et son papa lui avait dit qu'elle viendrait étudier ici l'année prochaine. Il n'y aurait personne qui rira d'elle. Et en plus, elle sera avec Sacha, la vie était merveilleuse.

-OoOoO-

_« Tu as bien compris Severus. Je veux que tu parles avec ceux de septième année. Il faut que tu te fasses bien voir pour qu'il t'amène au seigneur. »_

_« Oui père. Je vais faire ce que vous me demandez. »_

_« Tu es un bon garçon. N'oublie pas d'étudier le livre que je t'ai donné. »_

_« Je n'oublierai pas. »_

_Severus Snape salua son père une dernière fois et passa la barrière pour aller prendre le Poudlard Express. Il faisait son entrée en troisième année. Il devrait se faire remarquer par les mangemort cette année s'il voulait avoir une chance de rencontrer le maître. C'était cette année qu'il devrait faire ses preuves._

_« Hey bien Snivelus. Tu ne t'es pas amélioré pendant l'été. » dit une voix moqueuse._

_Severus jeta un regard noir à Sirius Black qui se tenait à quelques mètres. Le gryffondor devait attendre ses copains._

_« Tu peux pas te trouver une autre occupation Black » dit une voix froide_

_Dimitri Sullivan venait d'arriver. C'était le seul serpentard qui parlait à Severus. En fait, Severus était la seule personne avec qui Dimitri parlait. Sullivan était toujours seul et ne s'occupait de personne._

_« Sirius » cria quelqu'un_

_Snape vit une tornade se jeter sur Black. C'était une jeune fille que Severus n'avait jamais remarquée. Ses cheveux, attachés en queue de cheval, étaient d'une drôle de couleur : rouge. Severus sentit pour la première fois de sa vie son cœur battre plus rapidement. Il se demanda même s'il n'avait pas une crise de cœur, chose plutôt improbable à son âge. Snape se sentit fondre quand il vit le sourire de la jeune femme._

_Et puis, quelque chose d'inattendu arrive. Quelque chose que Severus n'aurait jamais cru voir. Dimitri Sullivan sourit._

_  
« Rina, tu dois vraiment sauter au cou de toutes les personnes que tu connais » dit Dimitri _

_« Dima, tu dois vraiment être toujours aussi sérieux »_

_« Il faut bien que l'un de nous deux le soit. »_

_La jeune femme tira la langue à son grand frère et partit vers son groupe d'amie qui venait d'arriver. Severus la suivit des yeux._

_« Qui est-ce ? »_

_« Ma petite sœur Irina. »_

_« Elle est magnifique » murmura Severus_

_« Tu dis ça parce que tu ne la connais pas. C'est la pire manipulatrice que je connais. Si tu la laisses faire, elle te fera marcher au doigt et à l'œil. Allez viens, il faut se trouver un compartiment. »_

-OoOoO-

La jeune femme s'écroula dans un dernier crie de jouissance sur son maître. Ses cheveux blonds étaient collés à son front par la sueur. Voldemort les écarta et embrassa la jeune femme. Elle eut un sourire tendre pour son amant.

« Tout est prêt ? » demanda-t-il

« Oui. J'ai tout organisé. Tout le monde connaît son rôle » répondit la blonde en combattant le sommeil qui commençait à la gagner

« L'enfant sera là ? »

« J'ai trouvé qui devait s'en occuper. Nott va aller la convaincre d'annuler. »

« Très bien. Je la veux. »

« Est-ce que je devrais être jalouse Tommy ? » dit-elle en se soulevant légèrement

« Il n'a pas de raison à ce que tu sois jalouse. Ce n'est pas pour la mettre dans mon lit que je la veux. »

« J'espère parce que je pourrais devenir agressive. »

Voldemort eut un petit sourire. La jeune femme finit par s'endormir dans ses bras. Elle avait une telle confiance en lui. Et c'était la seule personne en qui, lui-même, avait confiance. Le seigneur des ténèbres s'endormi, lui aussi, quelques minutes après sa compagne.

-OoOoO-

Sacha était dans la cour arrière de la maison de ses parents. Le Russe dessinait le portrait de sa cousine qui passait une partie de ses vacances d'été en Angleterre. En fait, l'espagnole n'était pas repartie depuis qu'elle était venue visiter Poudlard, il y avait deux semaines. Dimitri, lui, était reparti et sa fille devrait le rejoindre au début du mois d'août.

Draco arriva dans la cour et mit un doigt sur sa bouche pour demander le silence à l'espagnole. La fillette eut un sourire pour le blond. Celui-ci se glissa derrière Sacha et l'embrassa dans le cou. Le Russe se retourne.

« Draco ! » cria-t-il en sauta sur son copain pour l'embrasser

« Allez dans une chambre pour faire vos cochonneries » dit Ginny moqueuse « Je sais bien que ça fait une semaine que vous vous êtes pas vu, mais il y a de jeune enfant ici. »

« Laisses-les Ginny. Ils sont trop choux. » dit Maria

Les amoureux s'était relevé et regardait les filles. Draco était parti depuis une semaine pour régler la succession des Malfoy. Il avait mis en vente le manoir -ne voulant pas le garder - décider ce qu'il gardait dans celui-ci, et rencontrer le comptable qui s'occupait de son argent. Tout était maintenant en ordre et il pouvait se consacrer à son p'tit loup.

« Irina m'a demandé de venir vous chercher » dit Ginny « Il est l'heure de se préparer. »

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je dois aller au mariage de ton frère. Pas plus pourquoi maman et papa sont aussi invité ? » dit Sacha

« Tu connais Percy, il veut toujours impressionner. Il a invité plusieurs personnes du ministère - dont le Premier ministre - et tout l'Ordre du phénix. »

« Moi, par contre, je pourrais rester ici avec la gardienne » dit Draco

« Oui, reste avec moi » dit Maria

« Il en n'est pas question » dit Sacha « Si tu crois que je vais y aller seul. »

Draco eut un soupir de résignation, mais sourit à Alex. En fait, il était plutôt heureux d'y aller, il adorait les mariages. Même lorsque c'était celui d'une personne comme Percy Weasley. Et puis, il allait adorer voir les visages offusqués des ministres quand ceux-ci allaient voir le couple qu'il formait avec Alexander. La plupart des ministres étaient très rétrograde, particulièrement pour ce qui était des couples de même sexe. Sans parler du fait qu'il était le fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy.

-OoOoO-

« Je ne comprends pas, elle devrait être ici depuis une demi-heure » dit Irina en regardant pour la millième fois l'horloge murale.

« On n'a plus vraiment le choix, ça fait quatre fois que tu essais de la rejoindre. Nous ne trouverons personne pour les garder. Il faut les emmener avec nous » dit Severus

« Youpi ! » cria Maria en sautant partout « Je vais voir un mariage sorcier. »

Tout le monde était dans le salon et attendait madame Figg, qui aurait dû garder Micha et Maria. Mais, elle n'arrivait pas et elle ne répondait ni à son téléphone, ni à sa cheminée. Ils ne pouvaient plus attendre, s'ils voulaient arriver avant le début de la cérémonie.

« D'accord, je prépare les filles pendant que tu écris un mot au cas où Arabella finirait par arriver. »

Irina monta dans la chambre avec Micha et Maria pour leur trouver une robe à mettre. Elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir à amener les plus jeunes. Un mariage sorcier était souvent long et fastidieux, ce n'était pas l'endroit pour un bébé de trois mois. Irina espérait au moins pouvoir trouver une chambre pour Micha.

-OoOoO-

Par merlin que c'était long ! Alexander avait de la difficulté à rester concentré sur la cérémonie. Draco, lui, n'avait pas réussi. Le serpentard dormait sur l'épaule du Russe. Par chance, qu'ils n'étaient pas dans les premières rangées comme Ginny. Irina et Severus étaient à côté d'eux. Son père semblait avoir autant de difficulté à rester éveillé que lui.

La cérémonie semblait se terminer. Il avait d'abord eu la potion que les mariés avaient dû boire. Sacha avait eu l'impression que la potion avait été faite pendant la cérémonie tellement ça leur avait pris du temps à la boire - chose impossible puisqu'elle devait bouillir un mois sur feu doux. Ensuite, il y avait eu l'échange des serments et des anneaux. Et l'officiant choisit par Percy et Pénélope était d'une lenteur incroyable. Sacha se consolait en se disant que la cérémonie ne durait pas une semaine comme certaine religion moldu. En fait, il y avait la religion catholique qui semblait bien. On vous demandait si vous vouliez marier votre copine. Vous répondez oui ou non, vous vous embrassez et hop c'est terminé. Rapide. Et ensuite, vous faites la fêtes jusqu'aux petites heures du matin.

Après quatre heures de blabla inutile, la cérémonie prit fin et Alexander secoua doucement Draco pour le réveiller. Celui-ci se frotta les yeux et bailla.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu aimais les mariages ? » dit Sacha en riant

« Pas des aussi cérémonieux. Depuis une trentaine d'année, le mariage est moins long chez les sorciers. Sauf bien sûr pour quelques personnes importantes. C'est simplement que je n'avais jamais remarqué que Weasley était important. »

Maria assise devant eux, n'avait pas perdu une miette de la cérémonie. La petite espagnole était impressionnée par tout ce qu'elle voyait. Irina lui avait enchanté une de ses robes pour qu'elle soit à sa grandeur. C'était la première fois que Maria portait une robe sorcière et elle en était toute heureuse.

Maria n'avait pas conscience que pendant qu'elle découvrait le monde sorcier en Angleterre, son père essayait de sauver son couple. Cristina avait très mal réagit à l'annonce du fait que son mari et sa fille étaient sorcier. Elle en voulait à Dimitri de ne pas lui en avoir parlé et de l'avoir laissé dans la peur de sa propre fille. Cristina adorait sa fille, mais elle avait besoin d'accepter sa condition. Dimitri essayait de se faire pardonner son silence.

« Est-ce que vous allez vous marier de façon sorcière ? » demanda Maria

Sacha regarda sa cousine de façon effarée. Penser au mariage n'était pas une de ses priorités. Il ne savait même pas s'il voulait un jour se marier.

« Il faudrait que le mariage entre deux hommes soit permis tout d'abord chaton. » répondit Draco

« Il ne l'est pas ? »

« Pas en Angleterre. »

« Et s'il l'était ? »

« Il faudrait qu'Alex me le demande. »

« Et pourquoi c'est moi qui devrais faire la demande ? » demanda le Russe

« Parce que ! »

« J'adore tes raisons convaincantes. Et tu as une préférence pour la demande ? »

« J'ai confiance en ton imagination » répondit Draco avec un sourire

Ginny, Hermione et Ron arrivèrent à côté d'eux.

« Hey ! Vous venez, le repas va être servi. » dit Ron

« Tiens le ventre sur patte vient de parler » dit Draco

« Je ne suis pas un ventre sur patte. »

« Ça c'est ce que tu crois, mais tu parles toujours de nourriture. »

Draco et Ron continuèrent à se provoquer tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de réception. Les autres les regardèrent.

« Si on m'avait dit un jour que ses deux-là s'entendrait » dit Ginny

« Je l'aurais envoyé à Ste-Mangouste pour troubles mentaux » finit Hermione

Ginny et Sacha se mirent à rire, bientôt suivit par Hermione. Puis ils les suivirent.

-OoOoO-

Irina entra dans la chambre où elle avait mis Micha. La jeune mère avait placé un sort sur le lit pour être averti si quelqu'un s'en approchait ou si Micha se réveillait. Irina s'approcha du lit où Micha criait à plein poumon. La petite arrêta en voyant sa mère.

« Tu as faim ma puce »

Irina s'installa dans un fauteuil avec sa fille dans les bras et lui donna le sein. Micha téta goulûment en ne lâchant pas sa mère du regard. Quand elle eut terminé de la nourrir, la Russe la remit sur le lit.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sans bruit et sans qu'Irina s'en rende compte. Un sort fusa et Irina se retrouva stupéfié au sol. L'homme s'approcha et se pencha vers l'enfant.

« Elle est magnifique Rina » dit-il

L'homme se pencha et prit doucement l'enfant. Les yeux d'Irina - seule partie mobile de son corps - étaient paniqués. La jeune mère essaya de se défaire du sort sans succès. L'homme se retourna pour la regarder.

« Tu ne veux pas me permettre de la prendre. Oh! Tu as sûrement peur que je parte avec elle. Ne t'inquiète pas Rina, tu viens avec nous. Je n'aurais pas de cœur si je sépare une mère et sa fille. »

La seconde suivante, les trois personnes dans la pièce avaient disparu.

-OoOoO-

(1) Le barzoï est une race de chien. Il est aussi appelé le lévrier russe. C'est un grand lévrier à poil long. C'était le chien de la noblesse russe. On l'utilisait pour la chasse au lièvre, au loup, au cerf ou au sanglier. Il rattrape son gibier à la course pour ensuite l'immobiliser. C'est un chien très rapide. D'ailleurs Barzoï veut dire rapide.


	20. Accepter son destin

_Et voici le chapitre 19... J'ai pas été trop longue pour celui-là (lol) Pour la suite, ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'elle arrive aussi rapidement. Je crois bien que vous allez devoir attendre comme à l'habitude. La fin de ma fic s'en vient à grand pas. Ça va me faire étrange de quitter cette fic. Je me suis attaché à tous mes personnages. Oh ! Mais ma petite tête fourmille déjà d'idée pour d'autre fic _

_Dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai dit que Maria était espagnole. Ce qui n'est pas vrai puisqu'elle est portugaise. Ça m'apprendra à ne plus me rappeler de ce que j'écris (lol) Merci à phaine pour m'avoir fait remarquer mon erreur. Je crois bien que vous connaissez plus mon histoire que moi (lol)_

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis rendu à plus de 620 reviews. Je vous adore tous. C'est beaucoup plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais quand j'ai commencé cette histoire. En fait, j'aurais été heureuse en me rendant à une centaine. Mais que je vous ai dit ça ne veut pas dire que vous avez le droit d'arrêter. J'aimerais vraiment me rendre au moins à 700 pour la fin de ma fic. Alors il vous reste que quelques chapitres pour me faire plaisir (lol) _

_Bonne lecture. _

_(Désolé pour ceux qui ont eu leur réponse à leur reviews où je vous annoçais l'arriver du chapitre. J'essayais de le mettre depuis cette après-midi et je viens seulement d'en être capable.)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE XIX**

**Accepter son destin **

* * *

La réception du mariage avait débuté depuis quelques heures. La centaine d'invités se trouvaient dans la salle de bal du manoir familial des Deauclaire. Les nouveaux mariés semblaient seuls au monde sur la piste de danse. Pénélope était magnifique et portait une robe blanche et dorée qui lui allait à ravir. Sa chevelure blonde descendait en cascade sur ses épaules. Percy avait toujours l'air aussi coincé, mais il avait l'air tellement heureux que ça le rendait sympathique. 

Sacha était assis - avec Remus et Severus - regardant évoluer les danseurs. Son regard suivait Draco qui dansait avec Ginny. Le serpentard avait essayé d'entraîner Alex sur la piste de danse, mais le gryffondor n'avait rien voulu entendre. Et quand il voyait Draco danser avec Ginny, il se disait qu'il avait bien fait. Le serpentard était fantastique. On aurait dit qu'il flottait sur la piste.

Maria dansait avec les autres enfants de son âge dans un coin de la salle. La cousine de Sacha avait rapidement séduit les autres enfants. Plus particulièrement le demi-frère de Cho Chang. Depuis le début de la réception, les deux sorciers de 11 ans ne se quittaient pas.

Alex regarda Draco se diriger vers lui. Le serpentard se pencha pour ravir les lèvres de son copain aussitôt qu'il fut à ces côtés. Ce qui fit sourire le Russe.

« Ça t'amuse » dit Sacha

« Beaucoup ! »

Depuis le début de la réception, Draco embrassait Sacha à la moindre occasion. Ce qu'il ne faisait presque jamais en public normalement. Le serpentard adorait voir le visage de plus en plus vert des ministres - particulièrement Fudge qui aurait pu faire concurrence aux couleurs de serpentard. Percy, non plus, n'aimait pas trop les débordements affectifs d'Alex et Draco. Pas vraiment qu'il était contre le couple, mais pas pendant son mariage. Voir Percy dégoûté avait rendu heureux Ron et les jumeaux. Les trois Weasley encourageaient d'ailleurs Draco à continuer.

« Tu veux vraiment les rebuter ? » demanda Sacha

« Oui ! »

Alex prit le poignet du serpentard et le tira, amenant ainsi Draco à califourchon sur lui. Le Russe donna des baisers dans le cou du blond pour lentement se diriger vers son oreille qu'il mordilla, ce qui fit gémir Draco qui ferma les yeux.

« Ça fait une semaine que je ne t'ai pas eu dans mon lit » murmura Alex à l'oreille du blond. « Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué. »

Sacha embrassa ensuite passionnément le serpentard, passant sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure du blond. Draco entoura le cou du Russe de ses bras et ouvrit la bouche en soupirant. Sacha glissa sa main sous la chemise du blond, son manège caché par la robe de sorcier de Draco.

Le baiser avait attiré l'attention d'une partie des invités. Les jumeaux commencèrent à siffler pour les encourager. Le bruit attira les nouveaux mariés. Sacha, complètement dans sa bulle, n'entendit pas le cri indigné de Percy, mais le rire de Pénélope réussit à le séparer de son petit blond.

« Vous savez, il y a des chambres en haut si vous voulez ! » dit la mariée

« Franchement Penny » dit Percy

« Oh! Percy laisses-les, ils sont amoureux. »

La musique, qui avait un rythme endiablé depuis quelques minutes, devient lente. Pénélope se tourna en souriant vers son époux.

« Ma chanson préféré ! Percy vient danser »

La blonde entraîna le rouquin vers la piste de danse, sous les yeux rieur du petit groupe.

« Et moi » dit Draco « Est-ce que je vais réussir à te convaincre d'aller danser ? »

« Je ne te le conseille pas si tu veux que tes pieds survivre » répondit Sacha

« Et là-dessus, je peux te dire de le croire sur parole » dit Severus

« Ben voyons ! Ça peut pas être pire qu'Harry ! » dit Hermione en arrivant au côté de Ron

Sacha cacha son fou rire dans le cou de Draco. Severus et Remus essayèrent de garder leur sérieux. L'amitié qui naissait entre l'ancien mangemort et le lycanthrope en avait surpris plusieurs. Surtout, ceux qui avaient connu les deux hommes lorsqu'ils étaient adolescent.

Alexander regarda autour de lui, puis tourna la tête vers son père.

« Où est mama ? » demanda-t-il

« Elle est allé nourrir Micha. Elle ne devrait plus tarder, ça doit faire une heure qu'elle est partie. »

C'est à ce moment que le cauchemar débuta.

-OoOoO-

Un bruit étrange se fit entendre dans la salle de bal, une sorte de grondement. Les grandes baies vitrées deviennent opaques. Une cloche transparente entoura les invités à quelques exceptions près : Percy, Pénélope, les parents de la jeune femme et quelques ministre de moindre importance. Les cris de surprises des invités s'élevèrent dans la salle.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Ron

« On dirait un système de sécurité » dit Remus

« Mais pourquoi le système s'est mis en marche ? » dit Ron

Personne ne répondit au rouquin. Des hommes masqués arrivaient et tous savaient qui ils étaient. Ils étaient une trentaine. Les personnes qui n'étaient pas sous la cloche furent entouré rapidement et menacé par des baguettes. Les sorciers, qui étaient dans la bulle de protection, prirent en main leurs baguettes et lancèrent aussitôt des sorts. La bulle les absorba à la surprise des invités. Un rire s'éleva et fit frissonner tout le monde sans exception.

Un homme s'avança. Les mangemorts s'écartèrent devant lui. Il portait une robe noire avec une cape de la même couleur. Une tête de mort avec un serpent lui sortant de la bouche tenait la cape en place. La cape recouvrait la tête de l'homme. Son visage était visible, mais on me remarquait que ses yeux rouges. Un frisson de terreur parcourut la foule quand ils le reconnurent.

« J'adore ce nouveau système de sécurité » dit Voldemort. « Je ne peux pas vous lancer de sort, mais vous non plus. Je n'en attendais pas moi d'une moldue comme vous Madame Deauclaire (1) »

Voldemort se mit à rire. Il se tenait devant le groupe qui n'était pas protégé. La plupart tremblaient devant le regard rubis. Percy se tenait devant Pénélope, voulant la protéger. Voldemort lui lança un regard et eut un sourire cruel.

« Tuez-les » dit le mage noir

Les mangemorts lancèrent aussitôt des sorts mortels sur les personnes non protégé. Les cris de désespoirs s'élevèrent dans la bulle. Sacha prit Maria contre lui pour ne pas qu'elle voit les corps tomber au sol.

Les mangemorts s'écartèrent un fois qu'ils eurent terminés. Une seule personne se tenait encore debout parmi ceux qui n'étaient pas protégé.

-OoOoO-

Irina se réveilla dans une pièce sombre. Elle avait été endormie aussitôt qu'elle avait été enlevée de la réception. Son regard paniqué survola la pièce en cherchant sa fille. Elle trouva un berceau dans le coin gauche de sa cellule. Elle courut aussitôt vers lui et trouva Micha endormi. Irina prit sa fille dans ses bras et la serra fortement contre elle. La petite eut un petit glapissement ravi. La jeune mère regarda sa fille sous toutes les coutures pour être sûre qu'elle n'avait rien. Mais Micha se portait comme un charme. Elle eut même un sourire pour sa mère, complètement inconsciente du danger dans lequel elles se trouvaient toutes les deux.

-OoOoO-

Pénélope posa son regard vers le corps sans vie de son époux. Un sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme et elle leva son regard vers celui rubis qui ne la quittait pas.

« Et bien ! On peut dire que je n'ai pas été mariée longtemps. Je n'ai même pas eu le droit à une nuit de noce. » dit-elle avec une moue enfantine

Ses paroles jetèrent un froid sur l'assistance. Molly et Arthur étaient trop choqué pour pouvoir réagir à la disparition de leur fils. Le reste de la famille Weasley s'avancèrent pour être le plus près possible. Ils étaient tous rouge de colère. Mais avant que l'un d'eux disent quelque chose. Pénélope avait commencé à avancer vers Voldemort. Tous les invités regardaient ce qui se passait, ne comprenant pas.

« Où est Irina ? » demanda le seigneur des ténèbres lorsque Pénélope fut à ses côtés.

« Dans la chambre bleu, la deuxième à droite au deuxième étage. »

Voldemort fit un signe un petit groupe de ses mangemorts qui montèrent aussitôt vers l'endroit désigné. Severus qui avait tout entendu s'avança aussitôt vers son ancien maître, n'étant arrêté que par la bulle.

« NE TOUCHEZ PAS À MA FEMME ! » cria-t-il en frappant sur la barrière.

Voldemort tourna la tête vers son ancien mangemort. Il eut un sourire et s'avança vers Severus.

« Ce que tu peux être protecteur mon petit Sevy. Tu n'aurais pas dû lui permettre de revenir en Angleterre. Croyais-tu vraiment que je l'avais complètement oublié ? Ta femme a quelques choses que je veux. De plus, je n'aurais même pas à la faire mettre enceinte, tu l'as fait pour moi. »

« Si vous touchez à un seul de ses cheveux, je vous tue. »

« Des promesses Severus. Que c'est beau l'amour. »

Les mangemorts qui avaient été envoyé à la recherche de la slave, revinrent les mains vides. Le mage noir leur jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Il n'y avait personne... même pas d'enfant. Tout ce que l'on a trouvé c'est ceci. » dit un des mangemorts en tendant un petite fleur rosé

« LERIK (2) ! » cria Voldemort en broyant la fleur entre ses mains.

-OoOoO-

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit doucement. Irina qui avait remis Micha dans le berceau se retourna pour voir entrer son bourreau. Celui-ci lui fait un sourire et s'avança vers elle.

« Je ne t'ai pas trop fait mal, ma puce. » dit Valéry

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » dit Irina d'une voix froide

« Je voulais simplement faire la connaissance de ma petite-fille. »

« Arrête de me mentir. Ta famille ne t'a jamais intéressé. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de nous ? »

Valéry ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers le berceau. Irina le regarda faire paniquée, elle se concentra, mais rien ne se passa. Valéry prit Micha dans ses bras et retourna vers la porte.

« En passant, cette pièce d'empêche de faire de la magie. » dit Valéry en ouvrant la porte avec Micha toujours dans ses bras

« Où vas-tu avec ma fille ? »

« Je vais la présenter à quelques amis. Ne t'en fait pas, tu la reverras bientôt. »

Valéry referma la porte. Irina se jeta sur la porte fermée.

« PAPA, RENDS-MOI MICHA ! PAPA ! PAPA ! RENDS-MOI MA FILLE ! »

Cria la slave en frappant ses poings sur la porte. Elle se lassa glisser à genoux sur le sol, les larmes coulant à flot sur ses joues.

« Papa ! » dit-elle d'une voix désespéré.

-OoOoO-

Sacha sentait la colère monter lentement en lui. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait, mais il savait que sa mère avait disparu. Un grognement sortit de sa gorge attirant l'attention de Draco et Remus qui étaient à côté de lui. Remus commença à parler, mais Sacha n'entendait rien. C'était comme si tout ce qui était à l'extérieur de son corps était dans un coton.

« Par merlin ! Il faut le calmer et rapidement » dit Remus paniqué « S'il se transforme ici, il ne se contrôlera pas et pourrait attaquer n'importe qui. »

Draco prit le visage de son petit ami entre ses mains. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Sacha, mais c'était comme si le gryffondor n'était pas là. Ses yeux étaient vides. Le serpentard commença à avoir peur. Il ne fallait pas que Sacha prenne la forme de son animagus, il ne le contrôlait pas encore. Il pourrait faire un carnage quand le loup comprendrait qu'il ne pouvait atteindre le seigneur des ténèbres. Draco commença à lui parler, mais rien ne semblait toucher le gryffondor. Draco ferma les yeux en demandant à Sacha de lui pardonner.

Et il lui donna le coup de poings le plus fort qu'il pu.

Sacha se retrouva sur les fesses à lancer un regard noir à son petit copain. Il se releva rapidement et se planta devant le serpentard.

« Non, mais ça va pas la tête. Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? » Dit-il en colère.

Draco mit sa main à l'endroit où il avait frappé. Sacha secoua la tête pour l'enlever. Le blond lui fit un pauvre sourire.

« Tu allais te transformer Alex et j'arrivais pas à te calmer. Il faut que tu gardes ton calme, ce n'est vraiment pas l'endroit pour un loup. »

« Mais comment veux-tu que je garde mon calme. Mama a disparu et Micha aussi. Et je sais pas où elles sont. Je veux pas qu'il leurs arrive quelque chose. »

« On va trouver un solution. Pour l'instant, on ne peut rien faire temps que cette bulle nous entoure. Et puis au moins ce n'est pas le seigneur qui détient Irina et Micha. Peut-être que Severus sait qui est ce Lerik »

Draco se calla dans les bras de Sacha. Ils n'étaient pas le seul couple étroitement lié. Depuis l'arrivé du mage noir dans la salle, les différents couples se serraient pour se donner du courage. Remus qui avait suivit l'échange des deux hommes, se rapprocha.

« Il faudrait peut-être mieux d'aller rejoindre Severus. Il va finir par se briser quelque chose s'il continu à frapper comme ça »

Quand les trois arrivèrent auprès de Severus, celui-ci était dans une colère noire et vociférait après son ancien maître. Celui-ci ne s'occupait pas du tout de Snape. Voldemort était en colère et quelques-uns de ses mangemorts y avaient goûté. Le seigneur se tourna vers Pénélope, la seule qui ne semblait pas craindre la colère du Lord.

« Comment a-t-il pu ne pas déclencher l'alarme ? Je croyais que tu l'avais mis en fonction aussitôt après la cérémonie ! » Dit-il

« Le seul moyen est qu'il s'est glissé parmi les invités. Il a dû attendre qu'Irina soit seule. » Répondit Pénélope.

« Notre présence ici n'est plus nécessaire. » dit Voldemort. « Lerik va sûrement venir me voir. Irina ne doit être qu'une monnaie d'échange pour lui. »

Voldemort, Pénélope et les mangemorts quittèrent le manoir sans s'occuper des personnes dans la bulle. Celle-ci disparu quand le dernier mangemort transplana.

Molly se jeta aussitôt sur son fils mort, le serrant contre elle. Les invités se dirigèrent lentement vers les corps. Un ministre fini par appeler les aurors pour qu'ils s'occupent des corps et de l'enquête pour arrêter les meurtriers même s'ils n'avaient que peu d'espoir. Severus était debout, figé. Remus mit une main sur son épaule, ce qui sembla le faire revenir a lui.

« Je veux l'Ordre au complet au QG dans une demi-heure » dit-il « Je vais chercher Dumbledore. Sacha et Draco occupez-vous des Weasley

Severus partit, suivit rapidement par Remus. Maria glissa sa main dans celle de son cousin. Sacha tourna son regard vers elle.

« Je veux rentrer à la maison. Je veux voir ma maman » dit-elle le visage ravagé par les larmes.

-OoOoO-

La cuisine de QG était pleine. Les membres de l'Ordre parlaient tous en même temps. Ceux qui étaient au mariage racontaient ce qui était arrivé à ceux qui n'y étaient pas. Dans le salon Molly Weasley pleurait dans les bras de son mari. Ginny pleurait dans ceux de Draco, qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Les fils Weasley essayaient de rester stoïque, et de ne surtout pas pleurer. Maria s'était finalement endormi dans les bras de son cousin. Ses joues avaient encore les traces de ses larmes et Sacha entendait encore sa petite voix demander sa mère. Le Russe avait d'ailleurs envoyé un hibou pour prévenir Dimitri de l'enlèvement de sa sœur.

Severus entra dans le salon avec deux fioles de potion. Il les donna à Draco et Arthur. Les deux hommes les firent prendre à Ginny et Molly. Deux secondes plus tard, les deux femmes étaient endormies et transportées dans une chambre. Sacha laissa Maria dans le même lit que Ginny. Si la petite se réveillait, elle trouverait quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait auprès d'elle.

Les trois hommes rejoignirent tout le monde dans la cuisine. Quand les Weasley entrèrent dans la pièce, le silence se fut. Personne ne savait comment se comporter avec eux. Draco donna un coup de coude à Ron en lui faisant un petit signe. Le rouquin releva la tête haute en regardant tout le monde avec la plus belle imitation du regard Malfoyien. Ce qui fit baisser la tête de presque tout l'Ordre, et sourire Draco et Sacha.

Dumbledore prit la parole et expliqua ce qui était arrivé dans la soirée - ce que lui avait raconté Severus.

« Il est clair que l'espion que Severus avait entendu parler il y a trois mois, était Pénélope. Nous ne pouvons rien changé à ce qui est arrivé. Mais je veux que tout le monde commence à chercher Valéry Eltsine. Il est plus que probable qu'il va se servir de sa fille comme une monnaie d'échange contre quelque chose avec Voldemort. Nous savons depuis des années que Voldemort est intéressé par l'héritage des Eltsine. Il voulait qu'Irina lui donne un héritier il y a 18 ans pour qu'il puisse l'éduquer. Il est plus que probable que c'est ce qu'il va vouloir faire avec Michaella. »

« J'ai des photos de Valéry Eltsine prit lorsqu'il faisait parti du cercle des mangemorts. Il a de forte chance qu'il ait changé légèrement. Et surtout n'essayer pas de l'attaquer même s'il est seul. Il est beaucoup plus fort que vous tous ici. » Dit Severus en regardant son fils pour la dernière partie.

« Vous allez surveiller les allée venu des mangemorts que vous connaissez. Il faut découvrir où ce trouve Voldemort. Je sais que ça fait déjà plusieurs mois que nous le recherchons, mais maintenant c'est vital. Nos espions ne peuvent pas nous le dire puisque c'est sous Fidelitas, mais si un de vous réussi à suivre quelqu'un. »

Tout le monde se mit à bouger sauf Remus, Severus, Draco et Sacha. Remus prit la parole après quelques minutes.

« Sacha, tu vas commencé ton entraînement pour prendre ton animagus. »

« Pourquoi ? Je veux chercher Mama. »

« Avec ce qui se passe, il est très dangereux que tu prendre forme à cause de ta colère. Ça ne doit pas arriver. » Dit Severus avec un regard sévère pour son fils.

« Je veux retrouver Mama » dit Sacha la tête haute devant le regard de son père.

« Je te jure que je vais la ramener à la maison avec ta petite sœur. Aussitôt que tu pourras contrôler ton animagus je te permet de faire partie des recherches. »

Sacha eut un regard reconnaissant pour son père de ne pas lui interdire complètement de faire partie des recherches. Il espérait que ça ne lui prendrait pas trop de temps. Les jours comptaient maintenant.

-OoOoO-

Valéry entra dans la pièce où l'attendait Voldemort. Les deux hommes se regardèrent de longues minutes. Valéry pu voir que Tom était vraiment en colère de s'être fait devancer dans l'enlèvement d'Irina et Micha. Valéry eut un petit sourire qui fit étinceler encore plus les yeux de son ancien ami.

« Que veux-tu en échange de l'enfant ? » demanda le Lord

« Que tu rappelles tes assassins qui me poursuivent depuis 17 ans. J'en ai plus qu'assez de déménager au deux jours. »

« C'est tout. »

« Pour l'instant. Si tu as encore besoin de moi, je demanderai autre chose. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais encore besoin de tes services. »

Valéry ne répondit rien et ne fit qu'un sourire mystérieux. Le Russe siffla par la suite. Cinq minutes plus tard, un homme entrait avec l'enfant dans les bras. Pénélope, qui se trouvait sur un fauteuil à la gauche de Voldemort, se leva et alla la prendre dans ses bras. La blonde eut un sourire pour l'enfant.

« Que comptes-tu faire d'Irina ? » demanda Voldemort

« Je ne sais pas encore. Me venger de ce qu'elle a fait il y a 17 ans. Pour l'instant, seulement être séparé de sa fille est une torture pour elle. »

Valéry s'incline et sortit de la pièce. Presque aussitôt, Micha se mit à pleurer. Voldemort mit ses mains sur ses oreilles.

« Occupes-toi de la faire taire ! » dit-il à Pénélope

-OoOoO-

La maison des Snape était devenu le foyer d'asile des Weasley. Molly dormait tout le temps, incapable de se rendre utile. Arthur venait prendre des nouvelles de sa femme, puis repartait. Bill, Charlie et les jumeaux restaient au QG de l'Ordre. Ginny, Ron et Hermione restaient chez les Snape puisqu'ils ne faisaient pas encore parti de l'Ordre. Sacha, Maria et Draco restaient là eux aussi. Remus était l'adulte responsable d'eux, principalement parce qu'il entraînait Sacha.

Ron, Hermione et même Ginny ne savaient pas à quoi s'entraînait le Russe. Ils avaient bien essayé d'aller voir dans la salle d'entraînement, mais Draco surveillait, leur disant que ce n'était pas prudent d'entrer. Il n'y avait que Maria et Remus qui pouvaient entrer. Depuis l'attaque au mariage, il y avait deux jours, la petite ne voulait pas quitter Sacha d'une semelle. Remus avait fini par plier à son caprice et lui avait jeté un sort de protection.

Sacha avait réussi à prendre volontairement sa forme animagus deux heures après le début de son premier entraînement. Par contre, il n'était pas encore capable de dominer l'instinct de l'animal. Remus lui disait que c'était parce qu'il était trop en colère. Mais comment vouliez-vous qu'il se calme en ne sachant pas où se trouvaient sa mère et sa sœur ? Remus lui avait dit que c'était aussi bien qu'il soit en colère pour faire cette partie de l'entraînement. S'il pouvait réussir à contrôler le loup en lui présentement, il n'aurait jamais de problème plus tard.

Pour savoir si Sacha dominait le loup en lui, Remus lui demandait de faire des actions bien précises qu'un loup n'aurait jamais fait. Comme par exemple de lui apporter le journal qui se trouvait sur la table.

Sacha enrageait de ne pas être capable de faire une tâche aussi simple. Il essayait de prendre le dessus, mais l'odeur de Remus l'affectait. C'était l'odeur d'un loup mêlé à celle d'un homme. Une odeur qui faisait peur au loup en Sacha. Ça faisait des heures que Sacha essayait de dominer le loup quand il décida de changer de tactique. Pourquoi ne pas essayer d'apprivoiser le loup, peut-être que ça fonctionnerait plus !

Remus regardait Sacha. L'animagus était tapi dans un coin de la salle d'entraînement, les oreilles couchées, ne quittant pas Remus de ses yeux noirs. Parfois, un grognement s'échappait de l'animal. Puis, après cinq heures de travail, le loup se releva et s'assis sur ses pattes arrière. Remus sourit, Sacha avait finalement réussi. Le loup s'avança, prit le journal et l'apporta à Remus. Maria compris que l'animal n'était plus dangereux et alla le caresser. Sacha donna un coup de langue à sa cousine qui se mit à rire.

« On va vérifier si tu le contrôle vraiment Sacha » dit Remus

Le loup acquiesça ce qui fit sourire Remus. Seulement ce geste prouvait que c'était bien le gryffondor qui avait le contrôle

« Assis... Couchez... Donne la patte... Roule-toi par terre. »

Le loup avait exécuté les trois premiers ordres parfaitement. Pour le quatrième, Remus entendit une vois dans sa tête qui le fit sursauté.

« Je suis pas un putain de chien savant » pensa Sacha

« Ça, c'est surprenant. Je savais que c'était possible, mais James, Sirius et Peter n'ont jamais réussi. »

Sacha pencha la tête de côté en regardant Remus.

« Je peux entendre ce que tu veux me dire. Théoriquement c'est possible, mais personne ne s'est vanté d'avoir réussi. »

« Est-ce qu'un jour je vais faire quelque chose comme tout le monde ? »

-OoOoO-

Les cris de l'enfant perduraient depuis deux jours. Tous les mangemorts évitaient comme la peste la pièce où se trouvait Micha. Plus ils étaient loin, plus ils avaient de la chance de ne pas l'entendre et de ne pas devenir fou. Pénélope n'en pouvait plus et était à deux doigts de tuer la petite à mains nues. Tom avait fini par comprendre que Valéry l'avait piégé. Il aurait dû s'en douter quand l'homme avait exigé si peu pour sa petite-fille. Le lord avait fait demander le Russe.

Aussitôt que Valéry Eltsine entra, Micha se tu. Voldemort vit rouge et prit le Russe à la gorge.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as lancé comme sort ? Elle n'arrête pas de pleurer et ne veut ni dormir ni manger. »

« Je ne lui ai rien fait. »

« Veux-tu rire de moi ? »

« C'est une Eltsine, croyait-tu vraiment que c'était un enfant comme les autres ? »

Le Lord lâcha Valéry et prit une grande respiration pour essayer de se calmer. Il était mort de fatigue, ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau. Il avait essayé de lancer un sort de silence sur la petite après la première journée, mais cela avait lamentablement échoué.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ? »

« Elle se sent menacée, elle se défend comme elle peut. »

« Et toi, tu n'es pas menaçant ! »

« Moi, je suis de son sang. »

« Et ça va durer combien de temps avant qu'elle ne se calme ? »

« Elle peut se laisser mourir de faim. »

« Par merlin ! Et je suppose que tu as la solution. »

« Bien sûr. »

« Et combien ça va me coûter ? »

« Je veux retrouver ma place dans les troupes. »

« C'est tout ? »

« Oui. »

« Et bien, si c'est ce que tu veux ! C'est quoi ta solution pour la mioche. »

Valéry siffle comme la dernière fois. Bientôt un homme entra en tirant Irina derrière lui. La jeune slave courut vers sa fille quand elle la vit. Micha se mit à gazouiller joyeusement quand elle vit sa mère.

« Bonjour Irina, tu peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux de te voir. »

Irina serra Micha contre elle en se tournant vers le mage noir. À ses deux poignets, l'on pouvait voir deux bracelets rouges qui scintillaient.

« Les bracelets l'empêchent de faire de la magie » dit Valéry « Alors je vous conseille donc pas lui enlever. »

Irina jeta un regard noir à son père, ce qui déclencha le rire de Voldemort. Celui-ci claqua des mains et deux mangemorts arrivèrent peu de temps après.

« Allez montrer à la jeune dame sa chambre » dit-il « Et je veux trois gardes devant sa porte jour et nuit. Si elle réussit à s'enfuir, je tue les responsables. »

-OoOoO-

Hermione, Ron et Ginny essayaient par une millième fois de savoir ce qui se passait dans la salle d'entraînement. Draco qui lisait tranquillement, un livre de potion, ne répondait même plus à leurs questions. Se consacrer à cette énigme permettait aux trois gryffondors d'oublier ce qui était arrivé il y avait deux jours.

Ginny vient pour poser encore une question, mais fut arrêter par l'ouverture de la salle. Remus et Maria sortirent. Les trois gryffondors reculèrent quand ils virent ce qui les suivait.

Un énorme loup noir les suivait. Ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que son pelage. La seule touche de couleur était une tâche rouge vin derrière l'oreille droite. Le loup s'assis sur ses pattes arrière et fixa les trois gryffondors.

« Je veux aller jouer dehors. Tu veux venir avec moi » dit Maria en attirant le regard de l'animal

« Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux » dit Hermione en regardant la petite sautiller jusqu'à l'extérieur suivit par le loup.

« Depuis quand son cousin est-il dangereux ? » dit Draco en fermant le livre qu'il lisait

« C'est Sacha ! » dit surpris Ron

Draco acquiesça et partit rejoindre l'extérieur. Remus regarda les trois gryffondors.

« Je vous demanderais de garder l'information pour vous. »

« Il n'est pas déclaré au ministère » dit Hermione

« Où serait l'intérêt d'être un animagus » répondit le loup-garou « Venez, j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. »

-OoOoO-

Blaise était dans une salle d'entraînement dans le quartier générale du seigneur des ténèbres. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il était en entraînement, tout comme les autres mangemorts junior. Il était une dizaine et de nouvelle recrue devait arriver dans la journée.

Ginny manquait cruellement à Blaise. La nuit dans le dortoir, il sortait une photo qu'il avait de la rouquine. Juste la regarder, le réconfortait. Les cours allaient finir par recommencer et il la reverrait.

Le serpentard avait entendu parler du mariage. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le maître avait attaqué, mais il avait su que Percy était mort. Il aurait aimé être avec Ginny pour la réconforter.

L'entraînement se termina. C'était leur dernière journée dans le QG. Le lendemain, il retournerait dans leur famille.

« Hey Zabini ! »

Blaise se tourna vers le mangemort qui l'appelait. C'était Archie Nott. Le mangemort avait fini par retrouver les faveurs de Voldemort depuis quelques mois, tout comme Marcus Flint. À chaque fois que Blaise le voyait, il ne pouvait pas croire que Archie et Théo était frères. Ils étaient tellement différent l'un de l'autre.

« Oui » dit Blaise

« Va porter ça dans la chambre qui est gardé au troisième étage » dit-il en lui tendant un plateau repas « Tu restes dans la chambre jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait terminé pour être sûr qu'elle mange. »

« Très bien »

Ça ne prit que cinq minutes à Blaise pour arriver à la chambre. Quand il vit les trois gardes, il se demanda quelle personne pouvait être si importante pour le Lord. Le serpentard entra dans la chambre et déposa le plateau sur le bureau. Il eut un mouvement sur sa droite et Blaise se retourna. Il ferma les yeux et se protégea la tête avec un bras, une chaise se dirigea dangereusement vers lui.

« Monsieur Zabini » dit une voix surprise

Blaise ouvrit les yeux pour voir Irina Snape le menaçant avec une chaise entre les mains. La slave déposa son arme au sol.

« Professeur Snape, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

« Ça fait des mois que je suis plus votre professeur. Et j'ai toujours pensé que l'île de Man(3) était superbe à cette saison de l'année. »

« C'est vous que le Lord voulait au mariage ! »

« En fait, c'est Micha qu'il voulait. »

« Attendez une minute ! Vous êtes capable de dire où nous sommes ! »

« Oui bien sûr. »

« Donc, vous n'êtes pas sous le sort Fidelitas. Vous auriez du papier, si vous l'écrivez, je peux peut-être réussir à l'apporter à quelqu'un de l'Ordre. »

-OoOoO-

Les rires de Maria s'élevaient dans l'air chaud de la fin de soirée. La fillette courait après des ballons que Sacha et Draco avaient ensorcelés. Ron, Hermione et Ginny la regardaient en souriant, le premier véritable depuis deux jours.

« Maria ! » dit une voix inquiète

La petite s'arrêta brusquement et couru vers les nouveaux arrivant.

« MAMAN ! »

Cristina sera contre elle sa fille. Dimitri se tenait derrière elle.

« Ce que tu m'as manqué ma petite puce. » dit Cristina les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. « Maman s'excuse pour tout ce qu'elle a dit. »

-OoOoO-

Très peu de personne était présent à l'enterrement de Perceval Weasley. En fait, il n'y avait que la famille Weasley, Hermione, Remus et Tonks. Ginny était collé contre Charlie, pleurant doucement. Molly ne semblait pas être réellement présente, se laissant dirigé par Arthur.

« Qui c'est celui-là ? Que vient-il faire ici ? » Demanda Bill

Ginny regarda son grand frère, puis porta son regard dans la direction que Bill regardait. Un homme se tenait à quelques mètres, regardant dans leur direction. La gryffondor ne le reconnu pas tout de suite, ne s'attendant pas à le voir. Mais une fois qu'elle le reconnu, Ginny courut se jeter dans les bras de Blaise. Le serpentard eut un soupir de bonheur, mais lorsqu'il retourna son regard vers la famille Weasley, il eut soudainement peur. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il aurait aimé rencontrer sa belle-famille. Et d'ailleurs, est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre que Ron savait que Ginny et lui étaient ensemble ?

« Par merlin ! Moi qui croyait ne pas le revoir avant septembre » soupira Ron

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda George

« Le petit ami de Ginny dont je vous ai parlé. » répondit Ron

Les frères de Ginny s'avancèrent vers les amoureux. Blaise se retient d'aller se cacher derrière la jeune femme. C'est qu'ils étaient impressionnant tous les cinq. Gin prit la main de Blaise, dépassa ses frères pour aller devant ses parents.

« Papa, maman, je vous présente Blaise Zabini, mon petit ami. »

Blaise se tient droit et tendit la main à Arthur Weasley. L'homme le regarda et lui serra. Molly sembla, pour la première fois de la cérémonie, remarquer ce qui l'entourait.

« Heureuse de vous rencontrer monsieur Zabini » dit Molly

« Moi aussi madame Weasley. »

Les frères de Ginny arrivèrent auprès d'eux.

« Je ne croyais pas que l'on te reverrait avant l'école » dit Ron

« J'ai un message à faire passer au professeur Snape. Mes parents sont en train de consoler ma sœur qui vient - encore - de laisser son nouveau mari. Donc, j'ai pu partir sans qu'ils me posent des questions. »

« Un message pour Severus ! » dit Remus

« De la part d'Irina Snape » dit Blaise

« Tu as vu Rina » dit Remus

« On m'a demandé d'aller lui porter son repas il y a deux jours. »

« Comment t'as pu la voir ? Nous savons qu'elle est dans le QG de Vous-Savez-Qui » dit Arthur « Comment as-tu pu... »

Arthur ne termina pas sa question. Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication pour que Blaise Zabini ait vu Irina Snape.

« Un mangemort » grogna George

« Éloigne-toi de ma sœur » dit Fred en sortant sa baguette et en la pointant sur Blaise

Les réactions extrêmes des jumeaux furent suivit par celles du reste de la famille. Bill et Charlie sortirent eux aussi leur baguette. Ron resta stoïque, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il savait que Blaise et Ginny avaient été plus loin que des baisers, donc Ginny savait parfaitement que son petit ami était un mangemort. Molly était sans réaction. Remus essaya d'aller s'interposer entre les baguettes et Blaise, mais Arthur le retient. C'était à Blaise de se défendre. Ginny s'était mise entre ses frères et Blaise, mais son petit copain la poussa pour qu'elle soit derrière lui.

« Comment oses-tu te tenir devant nous ? » demanda Charlie

« Que croyez-vous ? Que c'est mon choix ? »

« On a toujours le choix » dit George

« Quand vous serez devant le Lord et qu'il vous demandera si vous voulez le rejoindre, en sachant que tout refus entraînerait votre mort, après on se reparlera de choix. » dit Blaise agressif.

La réplique de Blaise jeta un froid sur le groupe. Molly s'avança et abaissa les baguettes de ses fils. Elle se plaça devant Blaise et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Tu es amoureux de ma fille ? »

« Oui m'dame. »

« Bienvenue dans la famille Weasley. »

-OoOoO-

Quatre jours étaient passés depuis l'enlèvement de Micha et d'Irina. Severus n'avait pas dormi depuis le kidnapping. Voir le grand lit vide lui serait le cœur. Il voulait retrouver les femmes de sa vie. Albus le laissait diriger l'Ordre comme il l'entendait, comprenant que l'ancien mangemort avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit.

Comme à tous les avant-midi, l'Ordre était réuni pour les instructions de la journée. Pour la première fois, Sacha était là, ainsi que Draco. Severus n'avait pu l'empêcher de s'impliquer, n'ayant plus l'excuse de son entraînement. Et Draco n'avait rien voulu entendre de na pas suivre son copain.

L'Ordre était réuni depuis une demi-heure quand Ginny entra en courant dans la pièce.

« Professeur, l'adresse de Vous-Savez-Qui »

-OoOoO-

« Il n'est pas question que tu y ailles »

« C'est ma mère et je vais aller la chercher »

« Ce n'est pas véritablement ta mère. »

Sacha lança un regard meurtrier à Draco. Severus regardait les deux amoureux se chamailler depuis 15 minutes, depuis la fin de la réunion. Il avait été décidé que l'Ordre attaquerait à la tombée de la nuit. Severus avait rapidement compris qu'il n'arriverait jamais à convaincre Sacha de ne pas y aller. Il comprenait son fils, personne ne l'empêcherait d'aller récupérer sa famille. Draco, lui, ne voyait que le fait que c'était dangereux. Severus décida de sortir et de les laisser seul. De toute façon, il savait que Draco ne gagnerait pas.

« Je m'excuse » dit Draco « Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Mais ce n'est pas seulement pour récupérer Irina que cette attaque est prévue. Il va y avoir beaucoup de mangemort et ça va être extrêmement dangereux. Je ne veux pas te perdre. »

Sacha attira Draco dans ses bras et lui embrassa le dessus de la tête.

« Drake, tu sais bien que je serai incapable de rester ici à attendre. J'ai déjà toutes les misères du monde à ne pas transplaner tout de suite là-bas. Je ne permettrai pas à Voldemort de détruire une nouvelle fois ma famille. »

Draco soupira et plongea dans les yeux de son amoureux.

« Je viens moi aussi dans ce cas. »

« Il en n'est pas question. Tu n'es pas formé pour combattre. »

« Tu ne te débarrassera pas de moi. Il n'est pas question que je te quitte. Et puis, tu oublies qui était mon père. Tu crois vraiment qu'il ne m'a rien montré? »

-OoOoO-

L'Ordre se tenait à la limite des terres de Voldemort. Aussitôt qu'ils passeraient sur son territoire, une alarme allait mettre tous les mangemorts en alerte.

L'Ordre était séparé en deux groupes.

Le plus gros des troupes allaient attaquer tous les mangemorts qu'ils rencontreraient. Ils avaient comme mission d'amener Albus à Voldemort. Dumbledore avait pris la décision de profiter de cette occasion pour finir cette guerre. Il ne pouvait plus compter sur Harry et il était le seul à pouvoir se mesurer au mage noir.

Une petite partie de l'Ordre - Bill, Remus, Severus, Sacha, Draco et Fred - irait à la recherche d'Irina et Micha. Une fois trouvé, les femmes seraient mises à l'abri et les hommes retourneraient au combat.

Albus prit une grande respiration et donna le signal du départ. Le plus petit groupe resta en arrière, attendant quelques minutes avant de partir. Sacha prit la forme de son animagus. Blaise leur avait dit qu'Irina se trouvait dans une chambre du troisième, mais Sacha allait se servir de son flair au cas où elle aurait été déménagée.

Le groupe passa par un autre chemin que l'Ordre et il ne trouvèrent personne pour ralentir leur avancé. Les mangemorts étaient tous parti vers l'alerte.

Ce fut un véritable jeu d'enfant de se rendre jusqu'à la chambre d'Irina. Trois gardes étaient devant la chambre. Sacha sauta à la gorge de l'un d'eux pendant que Remus et Severus éliminaient les deux autres.

Une tornade sauta dans les bras de Severus quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

« Quand j'ai entendu l'alarme, je savais que c'était toi. »

Severus sera Irina contre lui, pendant que Sacha alla chercher Micha dans le berceau. Il la mit dans les bras d'Irina ensuite.

« Tu transplane au QG. Molly et Cristina t'y attendre » dit Severus

« Il n'est pas question que je vous laisse. »

« Rina, il faut mettre Micha en sécurité. Et il est maintenant l'heure de terminer ce combat. »

« Tu as intérêt à me revenir en un morceau, et avec notre fils. »

Irina transplana après que Severus lui ai enlevé les bracelets. L'ancien mangemort se tourna vers son fils par la suite.

« Tu as compris ta mère. Tu reviens en un morceau, donc tu ne joues pas au héros. »

-OoOoO-

Sacha ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il se battait. Voldemort avait appelé des renforts. Blaise en faisait parti, mais il s'était retourné contre son maître aussitôt qu'il avait mit le pied dans le manoir

Sacha avait massacré et tué plusieurs personnes en quelques heures. Draco, qui ne le quittait pas d'une semelle, en avait tué autant. Sacha avait pu se venger de deux de ses violeurs. Flint et Nott étaient arrivés devant lui à un détour d'un couloir.

Alexander regarda autour de lui. Au début, l'Ordre avait eu l'avantage de la surprise, mais maintenant les mangemorts avaient l'avantage du nombre. Il fallait éliminer Voldemort. Le gryffondor chercha le salon, ayant l'intime conviction que le Lord y était. Draco le suivait de près, attaquant les mangemorts que Sacha ne semblait plus remarquer. Ils arrivèrent dans la salon pour y trouver deux personne : Voldemort et Dumbledore. Pénélope était au sol, morte ou vive, Sacha n'aurait pu le dire.

Sacha regarda le combat et vit que c'était le Lord qui avait l'avantage. Dumbledore avait été touché à l'abdomen par un sort et semblait avoir des difficultés. Sacha compris que si ça continuait comme cela, il allait perdre. Il comprit qu'il n'y avait qu'une solution et qu'il aurait dû l'accepter il y avait bien longtemps.

« Alex, ton front ! » dit Draco

Alexander mis la main à son front, sentant sous ses doigts sa si célèbre cicatrice. Il avait accepté son destin. Sacha se tourna vers Draco

« Je t'aime Draco Malfoy, n'oublie jamais ça. »

Draco n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que Sacha s'avançait vers les deux combattants. Son arrivé attira leurs regards. Dumbledore eut un sursaut quand il le vit et il murmura un inaudible « Harry » Sacha lui sourit et se tourna vers le mage noir

« Qui est-tu ? » demanda celui-ci

« Ton pire cauchemar. Harry Potter avec l'héritage des Eltsine dans ses veines. »

-OoOoO-

* * *

_Petit erreur de l'auteur : Et oui, ça m'arrive de faire des erreurs (lol) Quand j'ai commencé cette fiction, je ne suis pas allé vérifier l'apparence de Pénélope Deauclaire. Dans mes souvenirs, elle était blonde. Bon j'avoue... j'ai vraiment de mauvais souvenir. Pénélope Deauclaire a les cheveux noirs bouclés. Je pouvais pas être plus loin de la vérité. ' Donc, Pénélope est blonde dans cette fic. Et juste vous dire ça, vous donne la solution à une de mes intrigues (lol) Mais bon, vous l'avez découvert dans ce chapitre. _

(1) Dans Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets, Pénélope est une des victimes du basilic. Ce qui amène à penser qu'elle est née de moldus. Pour mon histoire, j'ai décidé de la faire de sang-mêlé parce que je préférais. Et puis, ça pourrait être tout à fait plausible

(2) Lerik est undiminutif utilisé pour Valéry. On peut aussi utiliser Valera ou Lera.

(3) L'île de Man est située dans la mer d'Irlande, à égale distance des côtes d'Irlande, d'Angleterre et d'Écosse. Elle recouvre une superficie de 572 km² et compte environ 76 000 habitants. (source Wikipédia).


	21. Le Dernier Combat

_Et voici le chapitre qui arrive. Un chapitre qui n'était pas prévu au départ. (donc un chapitre de plus ) Je n'avais pas vraiment confiance en mes capacités d'écrire un chapitre qui serait un chapitre d'action plus qu'autre chose. Je suis meilleurs dans les sentiments que dans l'action. Par contre, quand j'ai commencé à écrire, je me suis rendu compte qu'il fallait que j'écrire ce chapitre. Il est plus court que les chapitres que j'écris normalement, mais j'ai réussi à vous laisser avec un fin comme je les aimes (lol) _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture... _

* * *

**CHAPITRE XX**

**Le Dernier Combat**

* * *

Irina avait transplané directement devant le 12 square Grimmaurd, sans se préoccuper des moldus qui aurait pu la voir. Elle entra rapidement à l'intérieur. La porte n'était même pas complètement refermer que Cristina fut auprès d'elle.

« Dimitri va bien ? » demanda-t-elle

« Il n'était pas avec ceux qui m'ont libéré. »

Cristina baissa la tête. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dimitri était parti se battre, ce n'était pas son pays. Mais Cristina savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas pu retourner au Portugal et attendre de voir ce qui allait arriver. Dimitri avait toujours été un homme d'action.

Irina laissa sa belle-sœur et monta coucher Micha. Elle était tellement épuisé qu'elle aurait dû s'étendre, mais elle voulait être là quand Severus et Sacha rentreraient. Car elle avait l'intime conviction qu'ils allaient revenir.

Quand elle arriva dans la cuisine, Molly Weasley y était assise. Elle ne quittait pas du regard une horloge qu'Irina n'avait jamais vu. Puis, elle remarqua que les aiguilles pointaient vers « en danger » sauf celle de Percy qui pointait vers « mort »

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Percy ? »

« Un mangemort l'a tué au mariage. »

Irina fut surprise d'entendre la voix de Molly. Elle ne croyait pas avoir parler à voix haute. La slave se sentit coupable, c'était pour elle que Voldemort avait fait une apparition au mariage.

« Je suis désolé »

Molly regarda Irina surprise, quittant pour la première fois l'horloge des yeux.

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle

« Je n'aurais pas dû revenir en Angleterre. Si j'étais resté en Russie, rien de tout cela ne serait arriver. »

Irina avait commencé à pleurer et Molly se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras. Irina se trouvait stupide de pleurer pour cela devant Molly - elle, elle avait perdu un fils - mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter.

« Il ne faut pas dire des choses comme cela. Je n'ai jamais vu Severus aussi heureux que depuis que vous êtes là. Et il avait besoin d'un peu de bonheur dans sa vie le pauvre jeune homme. Et puis, vous n'auriez pas votre petite Micha. »

« En fait, si. Je suis tombé enceinte quand Severus est venu chercher Sacha cet été. »

« Écoutez-moi ! S'il en n'avait pas eu après vous, cela aurait été Sacha. Vous-Savez-Qui n'a pas besoin de véritable raison pour tuer. »

Irina sécha ses larmes et fit un pauvre sourire à Molly.

« Bien ! Maintenant voulez-vous une bonne soupe chaude. Je suis certaine que ça vous ferait du bien. »

« J'aimerais bien. »

Molly releva ses manches et se mit au travail. Quelqu'un avait besoin d'elle. Étrangement, ce constat sembla la sortir de son état léthargique où elle se trouvait depuis quatre jours.

-OoOoO-

Ginny était assise sur un sofa, le regard fixé sur le feu, qui brûlait, bien qu'ils soient en plein mois de juillet. Maria s'était endormi, la tête sur les genoux de la gryffondor. Ron et Hermione étaient dans la même position. Le rouquin jouait avec les cheveux de la brunette.

« Épouse-moi » dit soudainement Ron

Hermione, qui s'était presque endormi, se releva pour regarder le rouquin. Ginny regardait son frère les yeux ronds.

« QUOI ! » dit Hermione

« Épouse-moi » répéta Ron en prenant sa copine dans ses bras.

« Mais... mais »

« Aurais-je réussi à te laisser sans voix ? »

« Mais nous sommes trop jeune. »

« À l'heure actuelle, Sacha et Draco sont en train de se battre. Et si j'avais réussi à convaincre ma mère, moi aussi, j'y serais. Alors si j'ai l'âge de me battre et de mourir, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'aurais pas l'âge pour aimer et me marier.

Ginny regardait le couple, fière de son frère. Ron n'avait jamais été l'homme le plus poétique et romantique de la terre. Par contre, parfois, il pouvait sortir de très belles phrases. Ginny était embarrassée d'entendre la déclaration de son frère, mais Maria l'empêchait de se lever.

Hermione était figé. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment savoir quoi répondre. Jamais, elle n'aurait pensé que Ron lui demanderait un jour de se marier. Elle avait toujours cru qu'elle aurait dû manipuler le rouquin pour devenir une femme honorable.

« Mione, je suis amoureux de toi depuis mes onze ans. Cela a prit cinq ans avant que tu sois avec moi. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre aussi longtemps avant de montrer au monde entier que tu es ma femme. »

« Oui. »

« Oui, quoi ? »

« Oui, je veux bien t'épouser. »

« Tu es certaine ! »

« Par merlin, Ronald Weasley. Bien sûre que je suis certaine. »

Ron lança un cri de joie en serrant la brunette contre lui. Hermione l'éloigna d'elle et le regarda sérieusement.

« Je ne veux pas d'un mariage précipité par contre. Je veux que tout soit organisé. Et je veux un mariage intime avec seulement nos amis proches et nos familles. »

« Tout ce que tu voudras. »

« Et tu me laisse l'annoncer à mes parents quand je serais prête. Et on attend quelques semaines avant de le dire à tes parents. »

« On va laisser une peu de temps passer, promis. »

-OoOoO-

Severus était seul depuis une heure environ. Le manoir était un véritable labyrinthe. L'ancien mangemort était tombés sur une dizaine de ses anciens collègues dans les corridors. Aucuns n'avaient survécus à la rencontre. Severus ne faisait pas de prisonnier. Il en n'avait pas la possibilité. Il aurait dû les laisser stupéfier dans les corridors et un autre mangemort aurait pu les libérer en les trouvant avant la fin de la bataille.

Severus était à la recherche de son fils. A l'aide d'un sortilège de recherche, il se dirigeait vers Sacha depuis une dizaine de minutes.

En tournant le coin d'un corridor, Severus se retrouva devant un autre de ses anciens collègues. Et celui là, il allait se faire un plaisir de l'éliminer.

Parkinson se tenait devant lui, la baguette pointée vers son adversaire. Le mangemort eut un sourire quand il vit Severus.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens ! Si ce n'est pas ce bon vieux Severus »

« Robert, si tu savais comme je suis heureux de te revoir. »

« Je suppose que tu recherches ta charmante épouse. »

« Oh ! Je l'ai déjà trouvé. Elle est repartie à la maison. »

« Comme c'est dommage, j'ai adoré lui rendre visite depuis qu'elle était avec nous. Tu sais que ta petite Micha est magnifique. Elle ressemble beaucoup à sa mère. Tu es certain qu'elle est de toi ? »

La main de Severus se crispa sur sa baguette.

« Encore jaloux que se soit moi qu'elle ait choisi. C'est vrai que lorsque l'on voit ta femme et ta fille, on comprend que tu ais voulu aller voir ailleurs. Mais c'est étrange comme Pansy ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à ton jeune frère. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avec hostilité. C'est en même temps et tout deux d'une voix enragée, qu'ils crièrent:

« Avada Kadavra »

-OoOoO-

Alexander et Voldemort se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre.

« Quoi ? » finit par dire le mage noir

« Je crois bien que tu as parfaitement compris Tom. Ça me dit rien de répéter. »

« Comment ? »

« Tu aimerais bien savoir Tommy. »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. »

« Pourtant c'est ton prénom. »

« Comment as-tu réussi à recevoir l'héritage des Eltsine ? » s'énerva le Lord

Sacha eut un sourire, ce qui rendit vert de rage son adversaire. Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur le gryffondor. La baguette de Sacha était le long de son corps, celui-ci ne réagissant pas à la menace du mage noir.

Dumbledore s'était éloigné des combattants avec l'aide de Draco. Le directeur s'effondra au sol, la main sur son abdomen, appuyant sur la plaie béante qui s'y trouvait, essayant d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Draco aida le vieil homme sans quitter Alex du regard.

Voldemort semblait avoir complètement oublier toute autre personne qui n'était pas Alexander.

« Vas-tu finir par me répondre ? »

« En fait, c'est grâce à des potions que tu avais demandé à Severus. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Celle pour changer l'apparence de tes mangemorts. »

« Je croyais qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé comment la faire fonctionner ! »

« Il t'a menti. La potion fonctionne parfaitement. Et elle a eu des effets plutôt inattendus. J'ai reçu l'héritage des Eltsine. »

« Merci pour le renseignement, je n'aurais plus besoin d'Irina maintenant. »

« Tu crois vraiment que tu vas ressortir de cette pièce vivant ? »

« Tu crois que tu peux me tuer ? »

« Je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire. »

Les deux hommes s'étudièrent, sans faire un mouvement pour commencer le combat. Sacha n'avait toujours pas levé sa baguette vers son adversaire. Voldemort fini par lancer un doloris pour faire réagir le Russe. Le rayon se dirigea droit vers Sacha et le toucha. Mais le Russe resta impassible, allant même jusqu'à rire.

« Il va falloir trouver mieux que ça ! » dit-il

« Bats-toi et tu vas connaître ma puissance Potter. »

Et le véritable combat finit par commencer. Les sorts fusèrent, et Draco dû mettre un sort de protection autour de lui et de Dumbledore pour ne pas recevoir un sort perdu. Voldemort utilisait de puissant sort de magie noire. Sacha semblait avoir de la facilité, pour l'instant, a les éviter. Le gryffondor n'attaquait pas pour l'instant, semblant attendre quelque chose.

Dumbledore semblait faiblir de plus en plus. L'hémorragie ne voulait pas arrêter et Draco ne connaissait aucun sort de soin. Le vieil homme finit par perdre connaissance dans les bras du serpentard.

Après plus d'une heure et demi à lancer des sorts sans arrêt, le mage noir commença à montrer des signes de fatigue. Ça semblait être le signe qu'attendait Sacha, puisqu'il commença à attaquer. Le lord était trop épuiser pour les éviter tous. Après un sort particulièrement puissant, Voldemort se retrouva à genoux à chercher son souffle. Sacha s'avança jusqu'à lui.

« J'espère que tu pourriras en enfer » dit le gryffondor ses yeux plongés dans les rubis du mage « Avada Kadavra »

Le corps du mage noir s'affaissa au sol avec un bruit mat. Sacha ne quitta pas du regard la dépouille, n'arrivant pas à croire que c'était enfin terminé. Il était enfin libre.

Puis soudainement, une douleur atroce lui vibra la tête. Il se plia en deux en se tenant la tête à deux mains.

« AIEEEE! »

« ALEX ! »

Draco cria le nom du Russe en courant vers lui. Quand il arriva par contre, Alexander s'était redressé et ne semblait plus avoir de douleur.

« Ça va ? »

« Oui. Ça semble être parti » répondit le Russe en regardant Draco

« Ta cicatrice n'est plus là. »

Sacha reposa sa main à son front en soupirant.

« Elle vient, elle part. Si elle pouvait se décider. »

Draco tourna la tête vers le mage noir. Il n'arrivait pas à quitter le corps des yeux. L'homme avait les yeux ouverts dans une expression de surprise cocasse. Puis, le souvenir de Dumbledore sembla se rappeler à la mémoire du serpentard.

« Alex, tu connaîtrais des sorts de guérison ? »

« Un ou deux. Pourquoi ? »

« Dumbledore a perdu connaissance, il y a environ une demi-heure. Il a une hémorragie à l'abdomen et je n'arrive pas à la stopper. »

Alexander se dirigea vers le vieil homme, suivit de près par Draco. Albus Dumbledore était étendu au sol, blanc comme un drap. Sacha commença à écarter les vêtements du directeur poissé de sang de la plaie.

« Ça ne sert plus à rien Harry, il est trop tard. »

Draco et Alex se retournèrent vers la voix qui venait de s'élever dans leur dos. Devant eux se dressait un Albus Dumbledore translucide.

« Je peux peut-être y arriver. » dit Sacha

« Je suis mort Harry »

« C'est pas possible, vous ne pouvez pas mourir. »

« C'est de ma faute » dit Draco « Si j'avais connu un sort de soin. »

« Ça n'aurait rien changé. Le sort de magie noire qu'a utilisé Voldemort était irréversible. »

Alex commença à pleurer silencieusement.

« Ça ne serait jamais arrivé si j'avais compris plus tôt que je ne pouvais pas changer mon destin. »

« Harry, ne t'en veux pas. Mon heure était arrivée. Et puis, je suis heureux d'avoir pu savoir ce que tu étais devenu avant de mourir. »

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir donner des soucis. Je voulais tellement être quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Je suis heureux de voir que Severus te rend heureux. Il n'y a personne qui ne mérite plus ce bonheur que vous deux. »

Albus tourna la tête vers la gauche, semblant écouter quelqu'un lui parler.

« Je dois y aller maintenant. Soyez heureux tous les deux. »

Le directeur disparu devant les yeux des deux garçons.

-OoOoO-

Les deux hommes se lançaient des sorts depuis quelques minutes. Ils se trouvaient dans une petite pièce qui avait dû être une chambre autrefois. Remus était entré dans cette pièce parce qu'il avait entendu un bruit étrange. Le loup-garou avait trouvé Peter qui essayait de se cacher dans la garde-robe.

Remus était heureux d'être tombé sur son ancien ami. Ça faisait quelques temps qu'il voulait venger James et Lily. Sans oublier Sirius qui avait passé douze ans en prison à cause de lui.

Peter qui n'était pas très fort au combat à l'école, s'était amélioré avec les années. Mais surtout, il connaissait maintenant plusieurs sorts de magie noire. Et c'est avec un de ses sorts qu'il réussit à désarmer Remus.

« Alors Remus, comment on se sent si près de la mort ? »

« Pourquoi avoir suivit Voldemort Peter ? Pourquoi avoir fait ça à James et Lily ? »

« Le seigneur m'offre la puissance que j'ai toujours voulu. Et puis, vous vous serviez de moi comme faire valoir. James Potter était si aimable d'accepter dans son groupe le si ridicule Peter. Peter le petit gros, si faible qu'il était presque un cracmol. »

« Tu sais bien que James ne pensait pas cela. »

« Oui, il le pensait. Je le voyais dans ses yeux. »

Peter était à moins d'un mètre de Remus. Le bout de sa baguette commençait à devenir vert et Peter avait le sort au bout des lèvres. Soudainement, le mangemort cria de douleur en lâchant sa baguette, sa main se crispant sur son poignet. Après quelques secondes, la douleur partit. Quand Peter enleva sa main de son poignet, la marque des ténèbres n'était plus là.

« Je suis désolé Peter » dit Remus

Pendant que Peter se tordait de douleur, Remus avait sorti son couteau qui se trouvait dans sa botte. Les deux baguettes avaient roulé trop loin pour qu'il les utilise. Le loup-garou enfonça le poignard dans l'abdomen de son ancien ami, à un endroit qu'il savait mortel.

Peter mit sa main sur sa blessure et sembla surpris quand il vit sa main pleine de sang. Il leva sa main d'argent et la mit sur le cœur de Remus. Le loup-garou eut un cri inhumain et tomba à genoux. Remus ouvrit sa chemise pour voir que la brûlure s'étendait rapidement.

-OoOoO-

Draco et Sacha regardaient toujours l'endroit où le fantôme du directeur s'était tenu. Alexander avait de la difficulté à croire que le vieil homme était mort. Il le croyait presque immortel.

« Il faudrait y aller. Le lien entre le Lord et les mangemort a dû être brisé, et ils vont probablement prendre conscience de ce qui c'est passé. Je suis convaincu que certains d'entre eux vont vouloir se venger. »

« Vous avez parfaitement raison. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent dans la direction d'où venait de s'élever une voix inconnue. Un homme se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et les menaçait de sa baguette.

L'homme était plus petit que Draco et Sacha. Il avait la carrure d'un joueur de football (américain). Les traits de son visage étaient durs. Ses cheveux étaient longs et noirs, et il avait les yeux de la même couleur qu'Irina. C'est ce détail qui permit à Sacha de le reconnaître.

« Bonjour grand-père » dit-il attirant toute l'attention du mangemort.

Valéry Eltsine dévisagea son petit-fils en fronçant les sourcils. Personne ne lui avait dit qu'Irina avait eu un garçon.

« Et bien, ma Rina m'avait caché qu'elle avait deux enfants. Je suppose que ceci est ton oeuvre » dit Valéry en pointant d'un mouvement de tête Voldemort.

« En doutes-tu ? »

« Tu dois bien te douter que je vais vouloir me venger. Je venais juste de retrouver ma place. »

« J'espère que vous êtes prêt à mourir. »

« Tu crois vraiment que tu me fait peur. Tom c'est de la petite bière à côté de moi. »

Le combat commença tout de suite. Sacha se rendit rapidement compte que Valéry était beaucoup plus fort que Voldy. De plus, les sorts qui avaient surpris le Lord, étaient tous connus par le mangemort.

Draco aurait bien aimé aider son copain, mais lorsqu'il avait voulu lancer un sort dans le dos de Valéry, celui-ci lui avait envoyé un sort mortel que le serpentard avait évité de justesse. Ensuite, Sacha lui avait dit de ne pas s'en mêler.

Malgré le fait que Valéry était beaucoup plus puissant que Voldemort, le combat ne dura pas aussi longtemps. Sacha et Valéry s'épuisaient, et ils leur fallaient terminer rapidement. Alors d'une voix forte, ils lancèrent chacun un dernier sort qui toucha leur adversaire.

« Solis » dit Sacha

« Viduo » dit en même temps Valéry

Quand le sort de Sacha toucha Valéry, une lumière intense éclaira la pièce. Une lumière si intense, que Draco dû fermer les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, un tas de cendre se trouvait à l'endroit où se dressait Valéry Eltsine.

Draco tourna le regard vers Sacha. Celui-ci le regardait, il lui fit un sourire triste et tomba évanoui au sol.

« ALEX ! »

-OoOoO-

* * *

_Je ne fais jamais de publicité pour d'autre fanfiction. Mais je crois que celle-ci vaux la peine d'être un peu plus connu. Et puis elle est écrit par une compatriote ! (Vive les québécois !) Le titre c'est _**_Comment aimer un cœur qui a cessé de battre_**_ et c'est écrit par **Jynni** (une fille complètement barjot, encore plus que moi. Je croyais pas ça possible lol) _

_C'est un Drary comme je les aime tant (lol) Alors aller l'encourager un peu (et puis ça va peut-être me permettre d'avoir la suite un peu plus rapidement... il faut bien que je trouve mon compte de faire de la publicité pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi )_


	22. Revenir à une vie normale

Non vous n'êtes pas en train de rêver c'est bien un nouveau chapitre… Je sais, j'ai été affreusement longue… et en plus je n'ai aucune excuse. Donc, vous pouvez commencer à m'envoyer des tomates

Alors, ce chapitre-ci sent vraiment la fin… pour la bonne raison que c'est la fin. Mais avant de paniqué, je vais publier un épilogue d'ici quelques semaines (dans mon cas d'ici un mois ou deux). Mais l'épilogue sera vraiment la fin de Ma Seconde Vie. Je sais pas encore si je vais revenir avec une suite de cette histoire. Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas d'idée. En fait, j'ai des idées pour d'autre fics, donc je crois que je vais commencé par voir où ces idées peuvent m'amener avant de penser à une suite.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Nova

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXI**

**Revenir à une vie normale**

* * *

Gazette du sorcier, 25 juillet 1997

_Celui-dont-on-ne-pouvait-pas-prononcer-le-nom  
__EST MORT_

_Hier, l'Ordre du Phoenix a attaqué le quartier général du Lord noir qui se trouvait sur l'île de Man. Les aurors du ministère n'ont appris l'attaque que deux heures plus tard. À leurs arrivé sur les lieux, ils ont trouvé plusieurs mangemorts morts. Dans la pièce principale, les corps sans vie du seigneur des ténèbres et d'Albus Dumbledore ont été retrouvés.  
D'après les premières constatations fait sur le terrain, Vous-Savez-Qui aurait été tué par Albus Dumbledore, qui serait mort des suites d'un sort de magie noir. Des aurors spécialisés devraient autopsier les deux corps pour savoir quels sorts exactement les ont tués.  
D'après un de mes contacts, deux adolescents auraient été présents dans la pièce. L'un des deux serait à Ste-Mangouste, et l'on craindrait pour sa vie. L'autre serait soigné pour choc nerveux. Aucuns des deux adolescents n'auraient été en état de dire ce qui se serait passé entre Dumbledore et le seigneur des ténèbres. Les aurors devraient les interroger dans la semaine.  
Quelques mangemorts ont été retrouvé blessés, ils passeront devant la justice d'ici quelques semaines.  
Il semblerait qu'avec la mort de Vous-Savez-Qui, tous les mangemorts ont perdu leur marque des ténèbres. Ce qui devrait poser problème à la justice pour prouver qui sont des mangemorts. Si vous avez des informations ou des preuves sur des supposés mangemorts, veillez contacté le magenmagot._

_Liste des morts (p. 4 et 5)  
__Liste des personnes arrêtées (p. 6 et 7)  
__Biographie d'Albus Dumbledore (p. 8 à 15)  
__Biographie de Tom Elvis Jedusor (p. 15 à 20)_

-OoOoO-

Quand Draco ouvrit les yeux, il fut ébloui par les murs blancs de la chambre. Ça ne lui prit pas longtemps avant de comprendre qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital. Par contre, il n'avait pas la moindre idée du pourquoi il s'y trouvait. La dernière chose qu'il se souvenait, c'était Alex qui tombait après c'était le trou noir.

ALEX !

Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa des lèvres de Draco quand il se redressa. Le bruit attira l'attention de la personne qui était assis sur un fauteuil près du lit, ce qui surpris Draco puisqu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

« Draco, tu es enfin réveillé » dit Irina en s'approchant du lit

Le serpentard avait la tête qui lui tournait. De plus, tout son corps lui faisait mal, comme si des milliers d'aiguille le piquaient en même temps. Irina lui tendit une fiole de potion.

« L'infirmière m'a demandé de te donner ça aussitôt que tu serais réveillé » dit-elle

Le jeune homme ne posa pas de question et avala en grimaçant la potion. Il ne reconnut pas la mixture, mais les fourmillements s'arrêtèrent aussitôt. Draco observa la chambre. Elle comportait quatre lits dont deux avec le rideau tiré, l'autre lit était libre.

Draco essaya de se lever, mais fut arrêter par Irina.

« Oh non ! Tu restes couché ! »

« Alex » dit Draco d'une voix enroué. « Où est Alex ? »

Irina se leva et tira sur le rideau qui entourait le lit voisin. Alex était étendu dans le lit, aussi blanc que les draps qui le recouvraient. Draco pouvait voir sa poitrine se soulever doucement. Le gryffondor était encore en vie.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Il va s'en sortir. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? Ça fait combien de temps que nous sommes ici ? Est-ce que Severus va bien ? Et les autres ? »

Irina retourna s'asseoir auprès de Draco.

« Calme-toi. Tu es ici depuis une journée. Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ? »

« La dernière chose que je me souviens, c'est le combat d'Alex avec ton père. »

« Mon père ! Valéry était là ! Pourtant il n'a pas été pris et son corps n'a pas été trouvé ! »

« Alex et Valéry ont lancé un sort en même temps. La seconde suivante, Valéry n'était plus qu'un tas de poussière et Alex tombait au sol. »

« Tu te rappelles le sort qu'à lancer mon père. »

« Je crois que c'était _viduo_ »

Irina se leva et appuya sur un bouton qui se trouvait sur le mur entre les deux lits. Draco la regarda faire, la tête pleine de question.

« Tu connais ce sort ? Est-ce qu'il est dangereux ? »

Avant que la jeune femme ne réponde, une infirmière entra dans la chambre. Irina se dirigea aussitôt vers elle.

« Je veux que vous m'apporter une potion revigorante, une potion reconstituante et une potion énergisante. Et appeler un médicomage. »

« Voulez-vous bien me dire qui êtes-vous pour me donner des ordres ? » dit l'infirmière agressive.

« Ça fait presque 36 heures que vous examinez mon fils et lui donner des potions qui ne changent rien à son état. Mon beau-fils vient de m'apprendre le sort qu'il a subit et je peux vous certifier que vous ne le connaissez pas. ALORS VOUS ALLEZ ME CHERCHER CES POTIONS ET UN MÉDICOMAGE. »

L'infirmière sortit rapidement sous le regard noir de la Russe. Elle détestait être en contact avec les familles dans son travail, elle se demandait encore pourquoi elle n'avait pas fait une spécialisation en recherche. Les familles avaient tendance à toujours penser qu'eux savaient de quoi était malade leurs proches. Au moins, celle-ci avait demandé à voir un médicomage, il lui ferait entendre raison.

Draco regarda sa belle-mère, paniqué. Elle lui avait dit qu'Alex allait s'en sortir, mais elle semblait maintenant avoir peur. Le serpentard essaya encore une fois de se lever.

« Vous restez dans votre lit monsieur Malfoy » dit une voix masculine

Draco regarda le nouveau venu. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année. La blouse blanche qu'il portait, informa rapidement Draco que c'était un médicomage. Irina alla lui parler. Les deux parlaient si bas que le serpentard n'entendit rien.

La Russe alla rejoindre le blond quand sa conversation avec le médicomage fut terminée. Aussitôt, Draco voulut lui poser des questions, mais Irina fut plus rapide.

« Je te promets de répondre à toutes tes questions dans quelques minutes. Là, il me faut faire quelque chose pour sauver Sacha. Je te demande de me faire complètement confiance. »

La jeune femme mit sa main gauche sur le front du blond et ferma les yeux. Draco sentit aussitôt une présence en lui. Sa première réaction fut de combattre cette présence.

« Fais-moi confiance Draco » murmura Irina

Le serpentard laissa sa belle-mère fouiller en lui. C'était une impression désagréable, comme si vous aviez quelqu'un en vous qui fouillait un peu partout – ce qui était le cas.

Après dix minutes, le blond sentit la présence d'Irina près de son cœur. Quelques secondes plus tard, une immense douleur prit le jeune homme. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait une chose à laquelle il tenait particulièrement.

Irina r'ouvrit les yeux, et Draco vit une minuscule bille verte apparaître devant elle. Immédiatement, le médicomage approcha et dupliqua la bile. Irina retourna la première bile en Draco, qui sentit une chaleur quand elle revient en lui.

Le médicomage fit léviter la bille jusqu'à Sacha. Lorsque la sphère fut au-dessus du Russe, l'homme mit une barrière autour du malade. Le petit globe flottait et se stabilisa lorsque deux filaments l'attrapèrent. Deux fils étaient sorti du corps de Sacha et était allé rejoindre la bille.

Le médicomage donna les potions que l'infirmière avait apportées entre temps, puis sortit de la chambre. Irina retourna vers son beau-fils, sachant que celui-ci avait beaucoup de questions.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda le blond

« Le sort qu'à reçu Sacha est une invention des Eltsine. Il vide le sorcier touché de toute sa magie, ce qui cause la mort très rapidement. »

« Rapidement ! Mais ça fait une journée qu'il l'a reçu. »

Irina eut un immense sourire en regardant le serpentard.

« Tu l'as sauvé. »

« Je l'ai quoi ? Mais j'ai rien fait. La dernière chose que je me souviens, c'est d'avoir pris Sacha dans mes bras après qu'il s'est évanoui. »

« Je ne crois pas que tu l'as fait intentionnellement. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait par Merlin ? »

« Un échange de magie. Tu as donné une minuscule partie de ta magie et tu as dû prendre la magie de Sacha qui s'échappait pour compenser. »

« La magie d'Alex… C'est la sphère que j'ai vue. »

« Oui. Ta magie a permis à Sacha de survivre, mais ce n'est pas sa magie, il ne peut pas l'augmenter. C'est pourquoi le médicomage a copié la magie que tu avais en toi. »

« Il va s'en sortir ? »

« Maintenant oui. Tout doucement, Sacha va augmenter sa magie. Une fois qu'elle sera assez étendue, il se réveillera. »

Les deux restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes. Draco laissa son regard dériver vers le gryffondor. La bille brillait d'une lueur douce. Une douleur dans les jambes de Draco lui rappela qu'il avait été blessé. Pourtant il n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir été attaqué.

« Que m'est-il arrivé ? Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir été attaqué. »

« Quand les aurors sont entrés dans la pièce principale au manoir, ils ont vu en premier le corps d'Albus. Ensuite, ils t'ont vu au-dessus de Sacha. Tout ce qu'ils ont vu c'est un Malfoy et un homme mort. Ils ont attaqué sans se poser plus de question, c'est Severus qui les a arrêtés quand il est entré dans la pièce. »

« Severus va bien ? »

« Parfaitement bien, il m'est revenu en un seul morceau. Il est allé dormir, il était épuisé. Il devrait revenir dans quelques heures. »

« Et les autres ? »

« Il y a eut beaucoup de blessés. L'étage est rempli de membre de l'Ordre, certains ne sont pas encore hors de danger. Il n'a eut que très peu de mort de notre côté. Les mangemorts trouvés encore en vie vont passer en jugement dans une semaine ou deux. »

-OoOoO-

Blaise passa doucement sa main dans la chevelure rousse étendue sur ses genoux. Ginny s'était enfin endormi. Depuis qu'elle savait que Draco et Alexander étaient à Ste-Mangouste, la gryffondor était resté près de la cheminée pour attendre des nouvelles. Molly entra dans le salon et regarda le couple avec le sourire.

« Tu devrais aller la coucher dans son lit Blaise »

« J'ai peur de la réveiller si je bouge. Et puis, ça ne me dérange pas, je suis bien ici. »

« J'ai reçu des nouvelles d'Irina. Draco est réveillé et Sacha est hors de danger. »

L'angoisse qui étrennait le cœur de Blaise s'envola. Il avait eu tellement peur pour ses deux amis. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pouvait leur arriver quelque chose. Il avait toujours eu l'impression qu'Alexander était immortel.

Blaise suivait Severus quand celui-ci était entré dans la pièce principale du QG. Il avait trouvé son professeur une minute plus tôt, figé au milieu d'un corridor devant le corps sans vie de Robert Parkinson. Après l'avoir fait sortir de sa léthargie, Blaise l'avait suivit. Quand il était entré dans la pièce, il avait vu un groupe d'auror. Et puis, un cri s'était fait entendre, un cri inhumain, un cri de détresse. C'est lorsqu'il avait vu Severus se mettre dans le rayon d'un sort que Blaise avait vu ce qui se passait.

Un jeune auror lançait un doloris sur Draco. C'était le cri de Draco qu'il entendait.

Lorsque Severus avait reçu le doloris, il n'avait pas crié. Il était seulement tombé à genoux sous la douleur. L'arrivée du maître des potions avait fait réagir les autres aurors, qui étaient choqué par les agissements du plus jeune. Les aurors ne lançaient jamais le doloris, sauf en dernier recours.

Severus avait expliqué plus tard à Blaise que la famille de l'auror, qui avait attaqué Draco, avait été exterminée par Lucius Malfoy. Quand il avait vu Draco, il était devenu fou et l'avait attaqué sans raison. Les autres aurors avaient été trop choqués pour réagir. Draco avait passé à un cheveu de perdre la raison comme les Londubat. Le jeune auror allait passer en jugement pour ses agissements, mais Blaise était persuadé qu'il n'aurait qu'une petite tape sur les doigts.

« Vous croyez que je peux aller voir Draco Madame Weasley ? »

« Combien de fois je vais devoir te dire de m'appeler Molly ! »

« Encore une fois, je crois bien » dit Blaise avec un sourire penaud »

« Va mettre Ginny dans son lit et tu pourras aller le voir. »

-OoOoO-

Severus se tenait debout sur la lande, Irina était devant lui à côté de Dimitri. Ils venaient d'assister à l'enterrement d'Albus. Celui-ci avait attiré presque toute la société sorcière, c'était l'enterrement où il fallait être vu.

Severus avait été heureux d'apprendre qu'Albus avait su la vérité à propos d'Alexander avant de mourir. Il se serait senti coupable si son mentor était mort sans savoir la vérité. Snape avait de la difficulté à croire à la mort du directeur. Il avait toujours l'impression qu'il allait le retrouver dans son bureau, une boîte de bonbon au citron devant lui. Il était dur pour le professeur de penser qu'il ne prendrait plus de thé avec Albus. Minerva lui avait parlé pour qu'il se rencontre prochainement pour décider du prochain directeur. Aucun des deux ne se sentait près à prendre le flambeau. Severus avait bien une idée pour le prochain directeur, mais il faudrait avoir l'accord du ministère avant d'en parler avec la personne concerné.

Dimitri et Irina s'avancèrent un peu plus, Severus et Cristina restèrent en arrière. Dimitri portait une urne qui contenait les cendres de Valéry Eltsine.

Irina était allée voir les aurors quand Draco lui avait appris quand Sacha avait tué Valéry. Elle avait convaincu ceux-ci qu'elle voulait voir l'endroit où son fils avait été blessé. Une fois arrivées sur les lieux, elle avait rapidement trouvé les restes de son père.

Dimitri leva l'urne au-dessus de sa tête et Irina lança un sort. Un tourbillon entraîna les cendres dans les airs. Le vent les éparpillera sur plusieurs kilomètres. Les deux Eltsine regardèrent les cendres s'envoler.

Irina détestait son père depuis ses dix-huit ans, depuis qu'il l'avait enlevé pour l'amener à Voldemort. Pourtant, en regardant les cendres s'éparpillé, Irina se surprit à pleurer. Son père l'avait enlevée, torturée, menacer Micha, et pourtant une partie de son cœur l'avait aimé. Et puis, sans lui, elle n'aurait jamais épousé Severus, et l'ancien mangemort était la plus belle chose qui pouvait lui arriver.

Severus s'approcha doucement de la slave et la prit dans ses bras. Irina s'appuya sur son mari en soupirant de bonheur. L'homme lui embrassa délicatement la tempe.

-OoOoO-

Draco fut réveillé par une main dans ses cheveux. Pendant une seconde, il crut que c'était Alex, mais le souvenir des deux dernières semaines lui revient. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Il grimaça, s'endormir dans un fauteuil n'était pas vraiment confortable,

« Tu devrais venir te reposer à la maison. »

Draco tourna la tête vers Irina, et lui fit un pauvre sourire. Son regard retourna rapidement sur le lit d'hôpital où était étendu Alexander.

« Je veux être là quand il se réveillera. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit seul. »

« Ça fait deux semaines que tu campes à l'hôpital, tu as besoin d'un bon huit heures de sommeil et d'une bonne douche. »

« Est-ce que c'est une façon de me dire que je sens mauvais ? » dit Draco en faisant la moue

« Je n'oserais jamais » dot Irina avec le sourire. « Va dormir à la maison, je reste ici toute la journée. Molly garde Micha. De toute façon, il ne se réveillera pas aujourd'hui. »

Depuis deux semaines, la sphère au-dessus de Sacha avait grossi. Elle avait maintenant la même grandeur que Sacha. Ça donnait l'impression qu'un corps vert flottait au-dessus d'Alexander. Irina avait expliqué à Draco que la magie de Sacha allait retourner dans son corps lorsqu'elle serait à sa capacité normale.

C'était impressionnant de voir la magie. Elle flottait et bougeait par vague. La masse était translucide et de couleur verte. Des filaments rouge et bleu étaient aussi visibles, se déplaçant au gré des vagues. Un bouclier entourait Sacha, empêchant quiconque d'approcher. Sacha était nourrir par intraveineuse, un truc moldu. La protection s'enlèverait lorsque la magie d'Alexander retournerait en lui. Cette barrière ne pouvait même pas être enlevée par le médicomage, elle protégeait ainsi la magie de Sacha qui était vulnérable.

« D'accord, je vais aller dormir. Mais s'il se passe quelque chose, tu me préviens. »

« Promis. Allez ouste ! » dit Irina en le poussa à l'extérieur de la chambre avant qu'il ne change d'avis.

Irina soupira de soulagement quand elle le vit tourner le coin du corridor. Elle retourna ensuite dans la chambre pour aller s'installer dans le fauteuil que son beau-fils venait de quitter. Elle regarda la magie de son fils, celle-ci bougeait beaucoup depuis trois jours, annonçant qu'elle serait bientôt à pleine capacité. Sacha devrait bientôt enfin se réveiller.

Irina porta son regard sur le seul autre lit de la chambre. Remus y était étendu, maintenu dans le coma depuis la dernière bataille. Remus avait été trouvé par Dimitri quelques secondes après l'attaque de Peter, le médicomage avait pu arrêter la progression de l'attaque. Mais l'argent avait attaqué le cœur et les poumons du loup-garou. La guérison était difficile et très douloureuse, c'était pourquoi il était gardé dans le coma.

Irina s'approcha de son ami et replaça la couverture. Elle était entrain de lui arranger quelques mèches de cheveux quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Irina tourna le regard pour voir qui entrait.

C'était une jeune infirmière d'une vingtaine d'année qui entrait avec un plateau repas. Elle s'approcha du lit de Sacha sans remarquer la slave. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle vit le fauteuil vide qu'elle remarqua Irina. Elle rougit.

« Désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu » dit-elle « Je venais porter un déjeuner à Draco »

« J'ai réussi à le convaincre d'aller se coucher. »

« Oh ! C'est bien, il en avait de besoin le pauvre. Vous êtes la femme de monsieur Lupin ? »

« Non » répondit Irina avec un sourire. « Je suis la mère d'Alexander. Vous êtes nouvelle ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu auparavant. »

« Normalement, je suis de nuit. Mais il y a peu d'infirmières qui veulent venir dans cette chambre. Surtout que la pleine lune est pour dans deux jours. »

« Et vous, ça ne vous fait pas peur ? »

« Mon père est devenu loup-garou quand j'avais sept ans. Je suis habituée aux complications que cela amène. »

« Vous savez ce qui va se passer à la pleine lune ? »

« Non, mais monsieur Lupin sera mit dans une pièce spéciale. Au cas où il prendrait sa forme de loup. »

« C'est bien ! Au fait, mon nom est Irina. »

« Moi c'est Charlotte. »

-OoOoO-

Les procès se succédaient au magenmagot depuis une semaine. Molly Weasley était assise dans les premiers rangs, entouré de sa famille. Elle allait enfin assister au procès qu'elle attendait.

Une porte s'ouvrit et les aurors qui accompagnèrent le condamné entrèrent. Ensuite, se fut le tour de Pénélope d'entrer. Molly la regarda entrer le regard noir. Jamais la blonde regarda le public.

Pénélope était ressortie de la bataille finale sans aucune égratignure. Elle avait reçu, au début du combat entre Dumbledore et Voldemort, un sort de sommeil. Elle avait repris conscience dans une salle d'interrogatoire d'Azkaban. Les aurors l'avaient interrogé pendant des heures dans cette salle.

La prison avait changé Pénélope. Ses cheveux blonds étaient sales et pleins de nœuds. Elle portait la robe des prisonniers qui était grise, terne et rapiécée à plusieurs endroits. Elle marchait le dos voûté, le regard au sol. Il ne restait plus grand chose de la fière amante du mage noir.

Les aurors menèrent la mangemort dans le box des accusées, un fauteuil au milieu de la salle où elle fut attachée magiquement. Une fois que les aurors s'éloignèrent d'elle, Pénélope releva la tête et regarda directement Molly. Elle eut un sourire de satisfaction en voyant toute la famille Weasley. Ce qui mit en colère Ron, qui ne se calma que parce que Hermione lui mit la main sur la cuisse. Le regard un peu fou de Pénélope se posa sur la cinquantaine de membre du magenmagot, facilement identifiable avec leur robe prune avec le M brodée en argent dessus.

Le procès fut long. Plusieurs personnes vinrent témoigner contre Pénélope, souvent d'anciens mangemorts qui dénonçaient pour avoir une peine réduite. La foule fut scandalisée quand un mangemort parla du fait que Pénélope était la maîtresse du mage noir. Pénélope releva fièrement la tête, elle n'avait pas honte d'avoir été l'amante de Tom. Il l'avait aimé à sa façon, et elle en avait été folle. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était mort. Qu'allait-il advenir d'elle maintenant ?

Le témoignage le plus marquant fut celui de Emma Nelson. La fillette ne témoigna pas en personne, c'est ses souvenirs qui furent montré. Une fois Voldemort tué, le président Nelson était allé voir les autorités anglaise pour leur parler de ce qui était arrivé à sa fille. Des médicomages spécialisés avaient réussi à retrouver les souvenirs bloqués par le sort d'amnésie. Ensuite, ils avaient mit les souvenirs dans une pensine.

Dick Nelson avait été le premier à regarder les souvenirs de sa fille. Il en avait été malade. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à tout ce que les mangemorts avaient fait à Emma. Par chance qu'aucun de ses agresseurs n'était devant lui, il les aurait tués sans aucun remord. Comment pouvait-on faire ça à une petite fille ?

Les souvenirs d'Emma allaient servir pour condamner les mangemorts qui l'avaient torturé et violé, enfin ceux encore en vie. Le procès de Pénélope était le premier où les souvenirs étaient utilisés. Ces souvenirs firent scandale parmi les spectateurs, et ce n'étaient pas les pires images qui seraient montré par ses souvenirs dans les prochains procès.

Les juges ne délibérèrent que pendant une heure pour revenir avec un jugement. Pénélope fut déclarée coupable et condamné à vie à Azkaban. Par contre, pour les prochains six mois, elle serait retenue à Ste-Mangouste. Un médicomage était venu témoigner pour dire que la mangemort était enceinte de trois mois. Elle serait retenue à l'hôpital jusqu'à l'accouchement, ensuite elle serait incarcérée. L'enfant serait mis en adoption, surtout qu'il était impossible pour le moment de savoir qui était le père de l'enfant.

Molly trouva le jugement trop clément, mais sans détraqueur, Azkaban était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. Molly avait des envies de meurtre. Elle regarda les aurors ramener Pénélope à sa cellule.

-OoOoO-

Draco s'était encore endormi dans le fauteuil près du lit de Sacha. Pourtant, il avait dormi huit heures chez Severus le matin même. Mais après la visite de Charlotte, Draco avait commencé à piquer du nez. Le réveil, deux heures plus tard, fut difficile. Son cou était douloureux et il avait une drôle de sensation près du cœur.

C'était comme si quelque chose bougeait, se mouvait à l'intérieur du corps du serpentard. C'était étrange, mais pas désagréable. Comme sensation, cela ressemblait à celle de sa magie quand il perdait le contrôle – ce qui lui était que très peu arrivé, un Malfoy garde toujours le contrôle – mais avec quelques différences. Quand Draco ouvrit les yeux, se fut pour tomber sur un regard qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis deux semaines.

Cela prit près d'une minute à Draco avant de comprendre que Alexander était réveillé. Celui-ci souriait en voyant le regard étonné du serpentard. Le gryffondor était lui-même surpris d'être encore en vie. Il se rappelait parfaitement du dernier sort de Valéry Eltsine, et il savait que c'était un sortilège mortel. Comment pouvait-il être encore en vie ? Il en n'avait pas la moindre idée, mais il en remerciait Merlin. Il était tellement heureux depuis un an, il ne voulait pas partir.

Draco repris ses esprits et se leva. Il caressa tendrement la joue du gryffondor et l'embrassa. Ce ne fut pas un baisé passionné, mais un baisé d'une douceur incroyable. Draco voulait faire passer dans son baisé tout l'amour qu'il portait pour le Russe, mais surtout sa peur de le perdre. Alex caressa la nuque du blond.

Draco appuya son front sur celui de son petit ami. Aucun des deux n'arrivaient à parler, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Puis Sacha remarqua les larmes dans les yeux du blond.

« Drake, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda le brun en essuyant une larme qui s'était échappé sur la joue du blond.

« J'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre. Quand je t'ai vu tomber… »

Draco fut incapable de finir sa phrase. Les larmes coulaient maintenant librement sur les joues du blond. Sacha lui prit le bras et le tira vers lui pour qu'il se retrouve couché près de lui.

« Chut ! Draco, je vais bien. Je suis là. »

« Ne me fait plus jamais cela. Je veux être avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu sois vieux et sénile. »

« Et tu crois que je vais te supporter jusqu'à là ? »

Draco se releva et jeta un regard scandalisé à son petit copain. Il fut réconforté en voyant l'étincelle dans les yeux du Russe.

« Tu vas me supporter. Je vais être un merveilleux vieux, contrairement à toi »

Sacha sourit et l'embrassa sur le nez.

« Tu ne changeras jamais. »

« C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes. »

Les deux amoureux restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans parler. Sacha passait doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux de Draco. Ce n'est que 15 minutes plus tard, que le Russe commença à poser des questions.

« Ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici ? »

« Deux semaines. Et j'avais drôlement hâte que tu te réveilles. J'en ai plus qu'assez d'éviter les journalistes qui campent dans les corridors pour pouvoir te parler. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as raconté ? »

« Que nous sommes arrivés pendant le combat entre Dumbledore et Voldemort, et que tu as reçu un sort qu'avait évité Albus. J'ai raconté la même chose aux aurors, mais je ne sais pas s'ils m'ont cru. Ils vont sûrement vouloir te parler. »

« Et les autres ? »

« Nous n'avons pas essuyé beaucoup de perte, principalement des personnes que je ne connaissais pas. Severus est en parfaite santé. Le seul qui a été gravement blessé c'est Lupin » répondit Draco en faisant un signe vers le rideau qui cachait un lit.

Sacha voulu se lever pour aller voir, mais il fut repoussé sur le lit par Draco, qui le regarda avec des yeux noirs. Sacha soupira en se laissant tomber la tête sur l'oreiller.

« Que lui est-il arriver ? »

« Il a tué Pettigrow, mais celui-ci l'a touché avec sa main d'argent avant de mourir. C'est le cœur et les poumons qui ont été touchés. Comme c'est des organes très importants, ils prennent un peu plus de temps à guérir. Et comme c'est très douloureux, Lupin est maintenu dans le coma. »

« Il va s'en sortir ? »

« Bien sûr, c'est une force de la nature Lupin. J'ai entendu les médicomages dire que ses poumons sont parfaitement guéri et que son cœur est sur la bonne voie. Tu verras, il va être sur pied pour nous enseigner en septembre. »

Draco bailla et ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer tout seul. Il finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Sacha. Le Russe le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

-OoOoO-

Irina entra comme à tous les matins dans la chambre d'hôpital de son fils. Exceptionnellement, Severus la suivait. Habituellement, les deux époux venaient à tour de rôle, celui qui restait à la maison gardait Micha. Mais Molly était arrivé tôt pour garder la petite et permettre au Snape de se voir. Depuis deux semaines, Irina et Severus ne s'étaient à peine vue, passant souvent seulement la nuit ensemble.

Les Snape remarquèrent immédiatement que Draco dormait dans le lit de Sacha, ce qui fit sourire Irina. Severus s'approcha pour réveiller le blond.

« Laisses-le dormir. »

Severus sursauta et rencontra le regard rieur de son fils.

« SACHA ! »

Irina sauta sur son fils, ce qui réveilla Draco. Le blond se redressa dans le lit et se frotta les yeux. Irina tenait fermement le cou de son fils, se fut Severus qui réussit à la faire lâcher avant qu'elle ne l'étrangle.

« Tu sais que tu nous as fait peur ! » dit Severus

« C'était loin d'être volontaire. »

« La prochaine fois que tu fais un coup pareil, je te tue de mes mains. »

Alexander sourit et Severus le prit dans ses bras. L'ancien mangemort avait tellement eut peur de le perdre. Il était heureux de voir qu'il allait bien. Il espérait pouvoir rapidement le ramener à la maison pour avoir toute sa petite famille autour de lui.

« Le médicomage t'a vu ? » demanda Irina

« Non, pas encore. »

« Je vais aller le chercher. Plus vite il va te voir, plus vite tu vas sortir d'ici. »

-OoOoO-

Alexander était assis sur le sofa, zappant rapidement d'une chaîne à l'autre. Il était revenu chez ses parents depuis quatre heures, après avoir été obligés de rester deux jours en observation à Ste-Mangouste. Son médicomage viendrait le voir une fois par semaine pendant le prochain mois pour être sûr de son état de santé.

Sacha avait fini par savoir ce qu'il l'avait sauvé pendant la dernière bataille. Il ne pouvait pas demander une plus belle preuve d'amour. Depuis le réveil d'Alex, Draco et lui commençaient à découvrir les effets secondaires de l'échange de magie. Pour l'instant, ils pouvaient seulement savoir si l'autre allait bien, mais Irina leur avait dit que d'autre capacité devrait se développer avec le temps.

« Sacha » dit Irina en entrant dans le salon pour attirer son attention. « Il y a quelqu'un qui veut te parler. »

Alexander regarda sa mère et fut étonné de la voir si sérieuse. Un inconnu la suivait. C'était un homme qui devait avoir la cinquantaine ou la soixantaine. En fait, c'était dur de lui donner un âge précis. Ses cheveux étaient brun foncé, mais les tempes commençaient à blanchir. Il portait de petites lunettes rondes qui cachaient ses yeux marron. L'homme portait un vieil habit qui était rapiécé aux coudes. Il s'avança et tendit la main à Sacha.

« Bonjour Aaron Lightner. »

Sacha l'étudia encore quelques secondes avant de prendre la main tendue.

« Alexander Snape, mais je suppose que vous le saviez. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« J'aimerais vous poser quelques questions sur ce qui vous est arrivé. »

« Vous n'interrogerez pas mon fils sans moi. » dit Severus

Le maître des potions venait d'entrée dans le salon, suivit de près par Irina et Draco. Sacha n'avait même pas remarqué que sa mère n'était pas restée dans le salon après avoir fait entrer Aaron.

« Tant qu'il n'est pas majeur, vous n'avez pas le droit » continua Severus

« Heu… p'pa, tu sais que j'ai eu 17 ans pendant que j'étais dans le coma. »

« On l'a pas fêté ça compte pas » dit le maître des potions buté

« Je n'ai aucun problème à ce que vous assisté à l'interrogatoire. »

Draco était allé s'asseoir près de Sacha à son entrée dans la pièce, pendant que Severus et Irina étaient resté debout derrière leur fils. Les trois semblaient vouloir protéger le brun à tout prix, ce qui amusa Aaron. Cette protection rassura, aussi, Aaron, car il savait précisément devant qui il se tenait. Il n'était venu que pour avoir des confirmations à ses doutes.

« Je suppose que vous êtes un auror ou un journaliste. » dit Sacha

« Aucun des deux, je suis une langue-de-plomb. D'ailleurs je tiens à dire que tout ce que j'apprendrais pendant cet interrogatoire va rester dans les archives du département des mystères, seul les langues-de-plomb pourront être au courant. »

« Que voulez-vous savoir ? »

« Que vous me racontiez ce qui s'est passé pendant la bataille finale ! »

« Achetez un journal. J'ai déjà répondu aux questions des aurors et des journalistes pour cette question. Ça ne me dit rien de tout recommencer. »

« Moi, je veux la vérité. Il ne faut pas oublier que je suis une langue-de-plomb et que je connais la prophétie. Donc, je sais très bien que Dumbledore n'a pas tué Voldemort. Et puis, sa baguette n'a pas lancé de sort mortel. Si je fais le Priori Incantatum sur votre baguette monsieur Snape trouverais-je un sort mortel ? »

Sacha devient blanc comme un drap et serra fortement la main de Draco. C'était une des peurs de Sacha avait depuis son réveil : que quelqu'un comprenne qu'Albus n'avait pas tué Voldemort. Mais le fait que se soit une personne qui avait connaissance de la prophétie lui fit encore plus peur. Severus lança un regard noir à Aaron.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien changer qui a véritablement tué le mage noir ? Il est mort c'est tout ce qui compte. » dit Severus d'une voix dure.

« Simplement qu'Alexander n'est pas la personne qu'il prétend être. Une seule personne pouvait tuer Voldemort. »

Irina voulu répliquer, mais Sacha lui mit une main sur le bras pour l'arrêter.

« Et si je suis vraiment la personne à qui vous penser, qu'allez-vous faire de cette information ? »

« Je vais vous poser des questions que je vais consigner dans un dossier qui va rapidement prendre la poussière dans les archives du département. »

Sacha réfléchit pendant quelques minutes et finalement prit sa décision.

« D'accord, je vais répondre à toutes vos questions. »

-OoOoO-

Le premier septembre était rapidement arrivé et le temps était venu de retourner à Poudlard. La mort d'Albus avait causé bien des soucis pour les membres du conseil d'administration. Ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver de successeur, puisque Minerva avait refusé. Le professeur de Métamorphose ne considérait pas qu'elle était la meilleure personne pour ce poste, elle préférait continuer à enseigner. Le conseil finit par accepter la proposition que leur faisait Severus depuis quelques semaines. Une semaine après qu'il était sorti du coma, le poste de directeur fut offert à Remus Lupin.

Comme Remus n'était pas complètement remis, Minerva et Severus se partageraient la tâche de directeur. Normalement, Remus serait en moyen de prendre le poste au début du mois d'octobre.

Remus s'était réveillé quelques jours après Sacha, à la grande joie de tout le monde. Les médicomages avaient dit que Remus allait se remettre parfaitement. Il ne lui resterait qu'une tâche argentée sur la poitrine.

Le réveil de Remus avait fait particulièrement plaisir à Charlotte, l'infirmière qui s'occupait de lui. Alexander avait fait le pari avec Draco que Remus et Charlotte formeraient un couple avant le congé des fêtes. Pari qu'il n'allait perdre de quelques mois.

En ce 2 septembre au soir, Alexander et ses amis s'étaient donnés rendez-vous près du lac. Le gryffondor n'avait plus sa chambre privée et dormait dans le dortoir des septièmes années. Au grand désespoir de Sacha et Draco, eux qui dormaient ensemble depuis plus de six mois. Les deux amoureux trouvaient leur lit bien vide. Mais les condisciples de Sacha avaient accepté que Draco vienne dans leur dortoir les fins de semaine, tant qu'ils n'entendaient pas de bruit suspect. (Sacha connaissait un super sort de silence.)

Le groupe d'Alex n'était pas le seul dans le parc. Plusieurs petits groupes étaient éparpillés un peu partout, chacun profitant des derniers moments avant les premiers cours de l'année, qui devait avoir lieu le lendemain. Un groupe de première année visitait aussi le coin. Maria s'y trouvait accompagné de Ken Chang. La Portugaise avait été répartie à Poufsouffle et semblait déjà intégré à sa maison.

« Vous ne trouvez pas cela étrange de penser que c'est notre dernière année. » dit Hermione

« Parle pour toi. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans vous l'année prochaine ? » dit Ginny

« Je vais rater mes examens pour rester avec toi » dit Blaise en prenant la rousse dans ses bras.

« Imbécile ! » répondit Ginny en le frappant derrière la tête

« Vous croyez que nous allons toujours être amis dans dix ans » dit Hermione

« Pas la moindre idée, moi je ne préfère pas penser trop loin. Je ne sais même pas ce que je vais faire l'année prochaine » dit Draco « Tout ce que je demande, c'est une année plus tranquille que l'année dernière. Il ne faut pas oublier que c'est nos ASPIC cette année. »

« Tu commences pas déjà à penser aux ASPIC. Tu es pire qu'Hermione et c'est peu dire. » dit Ron

« Hey ! » cria d'indignation la brunette faisant rire le petit groupe.

Sacha regarda son groupe d'ami avec le sourire. Il ne savait pas ce que l'avenir lui réservait. Tout ce qu'il demandait c'était une vie normale avec son amoureux et ses amis. Une vie où il aurait sûrement des hauts et des bas, mais où il serait totalement heureux.

-OoOoO-


	23. Mon Cadeau de Noël

Coucou ! Non vous n'êtes pas entrain de rêver, c'est bien moi. Alors premièrement, je suis affreusement désolée pour l'attente. De plus, je n'ai même pas d'excuses à vous donner. Ça simplement pris plusieurs mois pour que j'arrive à terminer l'épilogue.

Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai apporté un panier de tomates trop mûres… HEY! Vous pourriez attendre que je termine de parler avant de commencer à les tirer. Qui c'est qui m'en a tiré dans les cheveux ? C'est complètement dégueulasse. Et en plus, vous avez amené vos propres munitions.

Trêve de plaisanterie, je vous laisse à la lecture. Alors, quelques personnes vont s'en rendre compte, ce chapitre est celui que je vous avais donné pour Noël passé. Il a retrouvé sa place dans la chronologie de ma fic. L'épilogue est tout de suite après… Je vous le jure, il devrait normalement être là

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Mon Cadeau de Noël**

Le vent s'engouffra dans la voiture quand Draco ouvrit la portière. Une légère neige tombait, la première en ce début décembre. C'était de gros flocons qui s'accrochaient aux cheveux blonds de Draco. Le jeune homme jeta un regard au quartier moldu où il était arrêté.

C'était un quartier résidentiel comme vous pouvez en rencontrer dans n'importe quel pays. La rue comptait une dizaine de maison qui étaient assez semblables. Elles différaient par leur couleur et leurs styles, mais on remarquait qu'elles étaient habitées par des personnes aisées. La maison devant laquelle Draco s'était arrêté était une des plus belle. C'était une maison d'inspiration victorienne de couleur rouge brique.

Le bruit d'une portière fit se retourner Draco qui regarda Blaise sortir de la voiture en étirant ses muscles ankylosés par le long voyage. Le châtain siffla quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la maison.

« Au moins, celle-ci vaux le déplacement » dit-il « L'agente immobilière aussi. »

Draco tourna son regard vers ce qui avait trouvé l'approbation de son meilleur ami. Une femme d'une vingtaine d'année venait de sortir de la maison. Elle était blonde et portait un tailleur noir avec une jupe qui mettait en valeur ses jambes interminables. Celle-ci semblaient avoir captivé l'attention de Zabini. Draco donna un coup de coude à son ami qui était maintenant à côté de lui.

« Blaise, arrête de la regarder comme ça ! Tu es presque marié, je te rappelle. »

« C'est pas parce que je suis fiancé que je ne peux plus regarder. Et puis, tu es en couple depuis presque aussi longtemps que moi et ça t'empêche par de regarder quand on sort. »

« Peut-être mais moi je ne bave pas ! »

« Je dirais pas ça. Tu te rappelle le mulâtre d'il y a deux mois. »

Draco lança un regard noir à Blaise, mais il n'eut pas le temps de riposter. La jeune femme étant à leur hauteur.

« Bonjour messieurs, je suis Carole Hardy » dit-elle en leur tendant la main

« Draco Malfoy, c'est moi qui vous ai appelé. Voici un ami Blaise Zabini » dit le blond en prenant la main tendue

« Vous voulez commencer par l'intérieur ? »

« Nous vous suivons. » dit Blaise

Carole les fit entrer dans la maison, leur faisant visiter chaque pièce en les commentant. La maison comptait deux étages et un grenier. Le sous-sol n'était pas aménagé.

L'entrée de la maison donnait sur un hall assez impressionnant qui avait en son centre l'escalier principal. Du côté gauche et droit, des portes françaises donnaient accès aux pièces. À gauche se trouvait le salon. Il était de bonne dimension et était meublé de deux canapés de couleur chocolat et d'un fauteuil de la même couleur. Un tapis persan dans la teinte de bourgogne était au sol. Un magnifique foyer se trouvait sur le mur de gauche. Une armoire en acajou cachait la télévision et le système de son. Au fond, une arche donnait sur une pièce plus petite où se trouvait une table de billard.

Dans la pièce, à la droite du hall, se trouvait la salle à manger. Elle se composait d'une table qui pouvait accueillir une quinzaine de convive et d'un vaisselier. Une porte au font donnait sur la cuisine. Celle-ci était spacieuse et chaleureuse. On y retrouvait une banquette avec une table pour les déjeuners en famille. Une baie vitrée permettait de voir le terrain arrière.

Le premier étage était complété par une dernière pièce qui se trouvait être le bureau. Le mur de droite était couvert d'une immense bibliothèque et un foyer se trouvait sur le mur de gauche.

Le deuxième étage était composé de cinq chambres et de deux salles de bain. La chambre principale était dans les couleurs bourgogne et or, ce qui fit sourire Draco ; une vraie chambre de gryffondor. La salle de bain, qui était adjacente, était dans les teintes de bleu pâle.

Les quatre autres chambres de l'étage étaient plus petites que la principale. Chacune étaient d'une teinte différente et elles se partageaient une même salle de bain.

Le grenier était en fait une nursery. Dans les teintes de bleu et argent, la nursery était magnifique. Draco fut surpris de voir des vifs d'or sur la couverture dans le berceau. Le jeune homme regarda Balise qui venait de voir la couverture avant de se tourner vers Carole.

« Qui vit dans cette maison ? » demanda le blond

« Personne ! Cette maison est inoccupé depuis dix-huit ans »

« Dix-huit ans ! Mais pourtant, elle est meublée. » Dit Blaise

« En fait, tout ce que je sais c'est que cette maison a été construite sur les ruines d'une maison qui aurait brûlée il y a dix-huit ans. Le propriétaire gardait cette maison pour quelqu'un, mais cette personne est morte il y a trois ans. C'est à ce moment-là que l'on m'a contacté pour que je la vende. »

« Qui est le propriétaire ? » demanda Draco

« Pas la moindre idée, je fais affaire avec un intermédiaire. »

Le silence se fit entre les trois personnes. Draco passait une main rêveuse sur le berceau sous le regard attendri de Blaise. Zabini savait que son meilleur ami pensait à Cathy.

« Je vais vous laisser seul. Vous pouvez prendre le temps que vous voulez pour refaire le tour des pièces. Je vais être dans la cuisine. »

Carole sortit de la pièce. Comme s'il n'attendait que cela, Draco leva la main vers le mobile qui était au-dessus du berceau. Touchant un petit bouton, le mobile se mit en marche faisant sursauter Blaise. Une musique douce s'éleva dans la pièce, mais ce n'est pas ce qui avait surpris Blaise. Le mobile semblait être tout à fait normal, mais lorsque Draco l'avait activé, il ne s'était pas mis à tourner. Une sorte d'illusion était apparu dans le berceau. C'était un vif d'or qui vil voltait dans le berceau.

« Par merlin ! » dit d'un ton surpris Blaise. « Le propriétaire de cette maison est un sorcier. »

« Je me demande vraiment pour qui le propriétaire a fait cette maison » dit Draco le regard perdu sur l'image de vif d'or

« Dans quel village nous sommes au fait ? »

« Godric... Oh putain de merde ! »

Draco avait les yeux ronds. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il n'avait pas fait le lien quand Carole lui avait donné l'adresse. Maintenant qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Cette maison lui avait plu depuis qu'il l'avait vu en descendant de voiture. Elle était parfaite et Draco savait qu'elle lui plairait.

-OoOoO-

C'était le troisième système de sécurité que Ron passait. Le sorcier soupira quand le garde - un sorcier qui n'avait pas réussi ses examens d'auror de deuxième année - lui demanda la raison de sa visite et son badge de visiteur. Le département des mystères prenait la sécurité très au sérieux depuis qu'un ancien mangemort avait tenté de voler des dossiers sur Voldemort.

Ron avait été surpris quand Hermione avait commencé un stage comme langue de plomb après sa septième année. Pourtant avec sa manie de toujours vouloir éclaircir les mystères, Hermione était vraiment à sa place. De plus, le département des mystères avait la bibliothèque la plus importante de Grande-Bretagne. Hermione était au paradis.

D'ailleurs, c'est dans cette immense bibliothèque qu'il la trouva. Hermione était assis à une table entourée de quatre manuscrits. Devant elle se trouvait un parchemin où elle écrivait des notes après avoir lu quelques lignes. Ron s'approcha.

« Salut ma puce ! » dit-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Hermione releva la tête et sourit au rouquin. D'un mouvement de baguette, elle ferma les manuscrits qui retournèrent dans les rayons de la bibliothèque. Le regard de Ron accrocha le parchemin, celui-ci était vierge. C'était tout à fait normal puisqu'il n'était pas une langue de plomb. Les langues de plomb étaient les seuls à pouvoir voir l'encre qu'ils utilisaient - un sortilège qui n'était connu d'une seule personne et qui était transmit après la mort de celle-ci à la plus jeune et la plus fiable langue de plomb.

Ron ne demanda pas à Hermione sur quoi elle travaillait. Le rouquin était l'amoureux parfait pour la jeune femme. Ron n'avait jamais été d'un caractère curieux, enfin pas autant qu'Harry et Hermione, donc il n'avait jamais cherché à savoir sur quoi travaillait la sorcière. De toute façon, il savait qu'elle ne devait pas lui en parler. Et puis, Ron savait bien qu'il risquait de ne même pas comprendre de quoi Hermione parlait. Pourquoi vouloir se creuser les méninges ? Le rouquin savait qu'il n'était pas aussi intelligent qu'Hermione !

Une fois qu'Hermione eut fini de ranger son travail, la jeune femme se leva et entoura le cou de Ron de ses bras. Elle l'embrassa chastement, ce qui leur mérita un sifflement de la part du mentor de la sorcière. Hermione tira la langue à Aaron avant d'entraîner Ron vers la sortie.

Aaron Lightner était un des plus ancien langue de plomb. Par contre, si l'on parlait de son caractère, Aaron était un vrai gamin. Ça faisait des années qu'Aaron n'avait pas prit de stagiaire, mais quand il avait rencontré Hermione, il n'avait pas voulu que personne d'autre la forme. La sorcière lui rappelait ses débuts, il savait qu'elle deviendrait une des meilleures langues de plomb.

Hermione et Ron allèrent dans un petit resto qu'ils adoraient du côté moldu. Les deux ne s'étaient presque pas vu depuis trois semaines. Ron avait été en déplacement dans toute l'Europe. L'ancien gryffondor était le gardien remplaçant pour les Canons de Chudley. L'équipe avait fait plusieurs parties dans toute l'Europe et Ron avait même remplacé le gardien contre l'Espagne.

« Au fait, où vas-t-on pour les fêtes ? » demanda Hermione

« Nous n'aurons pas à nous casser la tête cette année. Maman a accepté l'invitation des Snape. Donc pas besoin de partir d'une fête pour aller à l'autre. »

« Et tes frères ? »

« Bill va dans la famille de Fleur. Charly ne peut pas venir avant le 30 et les jumeaux sont invités chez les Snape. »

« J'ai bien hâte de revoir Sacha. Je l'ai pas revu depuis la coupe d'Europe de cet été. »

« Je l'ai vu la semaine dernière, il est venu à la partie qu'on a joué contre Kenmare. »

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Il avait l'air épuisé. Je crois bien que les profs lui en demande beaucoup. De plus, quand on y pense, la seule autre personne de Poudlard c'est Zabini. Sacha doit vraiment s'ennuyer. »

« Il va vraiment falloir que tu finisses par accepter Blaise. Il va devenir ton beau-frère dans six mois. »

« Je peux pas croire que Gin va l'épouser. Elle n'a que dix-huit ans, elle est trop jeune. »

Hermione se mit à rire et mit sa main sur la joue du jeune homme. Ron prit la main de la sorcière et lui embrassa la paume.

« Est-ce qu'il faut que je te rappelle notre âge à notre mariage ? » dit Hermione

« Ce n'est pas pareil. Et puis, tu avais dix-huit ans ! »

« Oui, mais pas toi ! »

« D'accord, d'accord ! Je n'ai rien à dire sur l'âge de ma petite sœur. Et puis, elle peut changer d'idée d'ici six mois. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, elle ne le changerait jamais. Pourtant Ron et Blaise ne s'entendaient pas si mal, sauf lorsque l'on parlait de la relation entre Blaise et Ginny. Ron aurait aimé un homme avec un passé moins douloureux pour sa sœur. Un homme qui n'était pas un ancien mangemort, un homme qui n'avait pas de sang sur les mains. Mais quand Hermione regardait leur entourage, ils avaient tous du sang sur les mains.

-OoOoO-

Les élèves étaient détendus, certains étaient assis sur les bureaux, parlant de la nouvelle rumeur qui avait presque fait le tour de l'école. C'est le bruit de pas dans le corridor, mais surtout le « il arrive » d'une élève, qui fit qu'ils allèrent tous à leurs places. Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la classe. Bientôt la porte des cachots s'ouvrit et Severus Snape s'avança vers l'avant de la classe.

« Vous allez me préparer un philtre de confusion que vous retrouverez à la page 325 de votre manuel. Les ingrédients sont à l'avant. Allez-y ! »

Les deuxième année commencèrent aussitôt ce qui leur était demandé sous le regard de leur professeur. Le maître des potions avait retrouvé son autorité légendaire avec le départ d'Alexander. Les première et les deuxième année ne savaient pas que leur méchant professeur Snape devenait un vrai petit agneau si sa femme ou l'un de ses enfants étaient dans les environs.

Comme tous les professeurs, la vie de famille de Severus n'était pas connue. Et pourtant, sa femme restait une grande partie de l'année dans les appartements du professeur. Sans parler du fait que quelques élèves avaient vu un enfant de plus de deux ans dans les corridors, mais personne n'avait réussi à savoir qui était ses parents.

Severus commença à corriger les devoirs des sixième années quand il vit que ses élèves étaient concentré sur leur potion. Le professeur relevait la tête de temps en temps pour surveiller leur progression. La porte de la classe était resté ouverte ce qui permit à une très jeune personne de faire son entrée. Personne ne remarqua son entrée sauf lorsqu'elle fut près du bureau du professeur.

Severus leva la tête quand il entendit les élèves murmurer. Ils regardaient tous dans la même direction, mais Severus ne vit rien. Mais il sentit que l'on tirait sa robe. Il baissa son regard pour rencontrer deux yeux violets qu'il connaissait bien.

« Papa » dit l'enfant en tendant les bras vers Severus créant tout un émoi chez les étudiants.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toi ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec ta nourrice ? »

L'enfant devait avoir un peu plus de deux ans, peut-être trois. Ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que ceux de son père, mais on pouvait y voir des mèches bourgogne comme son frère aîné. À la surprise des élèves, l'enfant eut droit à un magnifique sourire de son père, ce qui rendait le professeur beaucoup moins antipathique. Bientôt la nouvelle ferait le tour de l'école.

-OoOoO-

Ollie avait toujours rêvé d'aller étudier en Irlande. Il y avait quatre écoles pour devenir auror de par le monde et l'Irlande était la meilleur. Les meilleurs professeurs y enseignaient et seulement l'élite y étudiait. Sa famille était tellement fière de lui quand il avait reçu sa lettre d'acceptation au mois de Juin.

Ollie était américain, il venait de Boston pour être plus précis. Il n'avait jamais quitté les États-Unis et son arrivé en Grande-Bretagne au mois d'Août l'avait impressionné. Il avait rencontré des étudiants qui venaient d'un peu partout. Et puis, il l'avait vu.

C'était l'homme le plus beau qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il était grand, dépassant le mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Il était carré et musclé. Sa carrure vous donnait l'impression qu'il pouvait vous protéger de tout. Il avait les cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient un peu avant les épaules. Au soleil, vous remarquiez qu'il avait des reflets bourgogne. Son visage était carré et dur. Ses yeux onyx ne l'adoucissaient pas, mais il lui donnait un côté mystérieux qui le rendait très attirant. De plus, c'était le sorcier le plus puissant de l'école, ce qui ne le rendait que plus intéressant. Et enfin, il y avait sa voix... Elle était grave et on y percevait un petit accent slave, elle rendait fou Ollie.

L'américain n'avait jamais pensé qu'un homme aurait pu lui faire autant d'effet. Lui qui avait toujours été un Casanova, était incapable d'aller parler à Alexander Snape. Le Russe l'intimidait plus que toutes ses anciennes petites copines. Ollie avait essayé de savoir les préférences de l'autre homme depuis qu'il l'avait vu la première fois. Mais le Russe était très mystérieux, on ne lui connaissait aucun amoureux ni amoureuse. Alexander ne parlait à presque personne, il était toujours avec Blaise Zabini, le seul autre étudiant qui venait de Poudlard. Ollie avait su qu'il avait eu des rumeurs comme quoi ils étaient un couple l'année dernière. La rumeur avait couru jusqu'à ce qu'une rouquine vienne leur rendre visite.

Ollie entra dans sa classe de combat et son cœur manqua un battement. Blaise Zabini et Alexander Snape étaient assis dans la classe. L'américain alla s'asseoir derrière les deux hommes. Il fut rapidement rejoint par son groupe d'ami, dont Christopher - un australien - qui était ami avec Blaise.

« Hey Zabini ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? dit Christopher

« J'accompagne Sacha... Votre professeur avait besoin de ses talents. »

« Au fait, tu restes pour le temps des fêtes ? »

« Non, je ne pouvais pas abandonner Sacha à son triste sort. »

« Comme si c'était pour moi que tu viens à la maison » dit Sacha « Tu n'as pas vu Ginny depuis la fin août, je risque pas de te voir beaucoup. Peut-être t'entendre. »

Blaise mit une claque derrière la tête d'Alexander, ce qui déclancha le rire de tout le groupe. Les rires se tuèrent quand le professeur Davies entra dans la classe.

« Alors pour votre dernier cour avant les vacances, j'ai décidé de vous montrer ce que vous allez apprendre au prochain trimestre. C'est-à-dire le combat moldu. »

Les élèves commencèrent aussitôt à murmurer entre eux. À quoi pouvait bien leur servir de savoir se battre à la moldu. Le professeur leva le bras, obtenant aussitôt le silence.

« Dans un combat tout peut arriver. Vous pouvez perdre votre baguette et à ce moment savoir vous battre autrement pourra vous servir. M. Snape si vous voulez bien venir. »

Alexander se leva et alla rejoindre le professeur à l'avant.

« M. Snape a bien voulu accepter de m'aider à faire cette démonstration. »

Le professeur Davies enleva sa robe de sorcier. Alexander l'imita. Sous sa robe, il portait un pantalon noir et un chandail de la même couleur. Le Russe ôta son chandail, ce qui lui attira les sifflements de Blaise. Sacha se retourna et lança son chandail au visage de Zabini, ce qui fit rire toute la classe.

Ollie essaya de ne pas baver devant le spectacle qu'offrait le Russe. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait torse nu. Le professeur et Alexander se mirent à se battre et l'américain remarqua que le combat ressemblait à ce que l'on voyait dans les films. Ollie remarqua qu'Alexander avait un tatouage sur son omoplate droite, un dragon argenté. Sur son autre omoplate, il y avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Christopher donna un coup de coude à Ollie pour attirer son attention. Quand l'américain le regarda, Chris lui indiqua l'arrière de la classe. Une personne qu'Ollie n'avait jamais vue venait d'entrer.

C'était un homme qui devait avoir environ leur âge. Il était blond, mais d'une couleur particulière, argentée presque. Ses yeux étaient couleur d'orage. Son visage était fin et il avait un petit air snob qui lui allait parfaitement. Son regard survola la classe pour s'arrêter sur Blaise qu'il alla rejoindre. Zabini lui sourit quand le blond s'assis à côté de lui, à la place qu'Alexander venait de laisser.

« Hey vieux, tu viens d'arriver ! » dit Blaise

« Ça fait vingt minutes que je vous cherches. Il y a une p'tit blonde qui a fini par me dire que vous deviez ici. »

« Tu es venu comment ? »

« En voiture ! J'ai eu quelque difficulté avec l'invisibilité au-dessus de Belfast. Il va falloir que j'en parle à Fred. »

« Il faudra vraiment que tu me dises comment tu fais pour que la famille Weasley ne veuille pas t'étriper aussitôt qu'ils te voient. »

« Je sors pas avec leur petite sœur depuis trois ans. »

« Ah ah ah ! Vraiment comique ! »

« Hey ! Le prof a battu Alex. J'adore ce cour, tu crois qu'il voudrait me donner des trucs pour faire pareil. »

« Tu as vraiment besoin de trucs pour le faire mettre sur le dos. » murmura Blaise se méritant une claque derrière la tête

Alexander était sur le sol, sur le dos. Le professeur Davies l'aida à se relever et les étudiants applaudir la démonstration. Sacha remarqua l'arrivé du blond, un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres, faisant scintiller ses yeux. Ollie n'avait jamais vu une telle expression sur le visage du Russe. Il était comme illuminé et Ollie compris que jamais il ne serait avec le Russe. Et cette constatation ne lui fit pas aussi mal qui le croyait... Était-il aussi amoureux qu'il le croyait ?

« Est-ce qu'un volontaire voudrait venir affronter M. Snape. » dit le professeur Davies. « Un combat de magie bien sûr et M. Snape ne mettra pas toute sa puissance. »

Aucun élèves parla. Tout le monde se regardait pour savoir qui aurait l'audace d'y aller. Ollie se dit qu'il pourrait bien essayer, mais avant qu'il parle un autre s'était levé.

« Je veux bien moi » dit le blond

Le professeur fronça les sourcils quand son regard se posa sur l'inconnu.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas un de mes élèves ! »

« Laissez professeur. Ça pourrait être intéressant. » dit Sacha

Le blond alla rejoindre Alexander. Il lui lança son chandail qu'il avait amené avec lui. Sacha se mit à rire.

« Habille-toi Snape ! » dit le blond

« Pourquoi Malfoy ? »

« Je ne veux pas être déconcentré. »

« Parce que tu crois vraiment que tu as une chance ! »

« J'ai appris deux-trois petits trucs depuis la dernière fois. Ah oui ! Au fait, pleine puissance... »

Alexander sourit. Malfoy leva sa baguette et d'un mouvement de poignet fit apparaître une barrière de protection autour d'eux. La barrière servait à empêcher les sorts de toucher un spectateur. Les deux adversaires se tournèrent autour, semblant s'étudier. Et puis, les sorts fusèrent. C'était très impressionnant. Sacha lançait des sorts puissants, mais Malfoy les évitait magistralement. Les combattants lancèrent des sorts pendant une vingtaine de minute sans qu'aucun ne prennent le dessus. Puis le blond perdit sa baguette. Tous les élèves pensèrent que c'était terminé, mais Malfoy fit une chose surprenante. Il fit pivoter son pied qui percuta la main de Sacha qui tenait sa baguette. Le professeur applaudit presque quand il vit le mouvement, le blond venait de prouver ce que son cours de combat moldu pouvait faire. Les deux adversaires se regardèrent, tous les deux étaient désarmé. Puis le Russe fit un mouvement de la main. Malfoy se retrouva à flotter la tête en bas, ce qui déclencha le rire de toute la classe.

« Alex tu triches ! Fais-moi redescendre ! »

« Je ne triche pas, tu n'avais pas dit que je ne pouvais pas utiliser la magie sans baguette. »

« SNAPE ! »

Sacha fit redescendre Draco qui replaça ses vêtements et ses cheveux. Le Russe avait un sourire jusqu'au oreille et malgré son air fermé, les yeux du blond scintillait.

« Belle démonstration messieurs ! » dit Davies « Il me reste plus qu'à vous dire au revoir et de vous souhaité un bon temps des fêtes. »

-OoOoO-

Ollie arriva dans le parc enneigé. À sa grande surprise, une voiture était en plein milieu du parc. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune route qui se rendait à l'école. Les élèves arrivaient par des calèches tirées par des cheveux ailés. La voiture était une BMW grise métallique et semblait être comme toutes les voitures qu'Ollie avait vues. Elle ne semblait pas avoir quelque chose de spécial qui lui aurait permis de se rendre à l'école. Ollie remarqua que le blond qui était venu dans sa classe était à côté. L'américain s'approcha.

« Bonjour » dit Ollie en arrivant devant Draco

« Bonjour » dit le blond en lui souriant

« Je peux vous poser une question bizarre. »

« Allez-y ! »

« Comment cette voiture est-elle arrivé ici ? »

Draco se mit à rire

« Elle n'a rien de bizarre, elle est même naturelle. Cette voiture vole, c'est ainsi que j'ai pu venir. »

« Vraiment ! Je croyais pas que vous aviez des voitures volantes en Angleterre. »

« C'est un prototype. Normalement nous n'avons pas le droit d'ensorceler des objets moldus. Fred a réussi à avoir une dérogation pour faire des tests pour savoir s'il pourrait la commercialiser. Comme il savait que je venais ici, il me l'a prêté »

« Au fait, je me nomme Oliver Corner. »

« Draco Malfoy. » dit le blond en serrant la main que lui tendait l'américain.

Draco et Ollie se parlèrent même pas cinq minutes avant que l'américain voit arriver Alexander. Le Russe passa un bras autour de la taille de Draco et le colla contre lui, mettant sa tête dans le cou du blond. Draco avait fermé les yeux en appuyant sa tête contre l'autre homme, mettant une main dans les cheveux noirs de son copain. Ollie eut la confirmation des doutes qu'il avait eu dans la classe. Il croyait que voir Sacha avec un autre homme lui ferait mal. Mais en fait Draco et Sacha étaient magnifique ensemble. Et Ollie se rendit compte qu'il n'avait sûrement eu qu'une tocade pour le beau brun.

« Ce que ton odeur m'a manqué ! » dit Sacha dans le cou de Draco

« Juste mon odeur p'tit loup. »

« Bien d'autre chose, mais tu t'enflerais la tête avec ça ! »

« Blaise n'est pas avec toi ? »

« Il arrive, il bavarde encore. Pire qu'une fille ! »

Ollie rit de la réflexion, ce qui attira le regard du Russe sur lui.

« Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu. Euh! »

« Oliver. Je suis en première année »

« Oui, je crois que je t'ai déjà vu. Tu es un ami de Christopher. »

« Oui, c'est ça ! »

« Hey les amoureux ! » cria Blaise « On part aujourd'hui ou c'est pour demain. »

Sacha se détacha de Draco et s'installa dans la voiture. Draco regarda Blaise qui venait d'arriver.

« Ça te va bien de dire cela. C'est après toi qu'on attend. »

« Peut-être, mais comme ça fait des mois que vous vous êtes pas vu. J'ai pas pris de chance. »

Draco tira la langue à Blaise. Le blond fit un signe d'au revoir à Ollie et grimpa dans la voiture. Ollie suivit la voiture des yeux quand elle partit. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, il allait gagner le pari... Alexander Snape était gay.

-OoOoO-

« Tu veux bien me dire où est-ce que tu m'amènes ? » demanda Sacha

Le Russe était seul dans la voiture avec Draco. Ils étaient allés déposer Blaise chez les Weasley où il avait rejoint Ginny. Ça faisait maintenant une heure qu'ils volaient, mais pas dans la direction de l'appartement de Draco.

« On est presque arrivé. »

« Où ça ? »

« Fais-moi confiance ! »

« Drake, qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? »

Draco commença à descendre sans répondre. L'automobile atterrit sur la route et Draco enleva l'invisibilité. Une pancarte « Bienvenue à Godric's Hollow » fut croisé.

« Drake ! »

« Fais-moi confiance Alex »

L'ancien gryffondor regarda son petit ami et décida d'attendre. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans un quartier résidentiel et Draco stationna la voiture dans une allée. L'ancien serpentard sortit de la voiture sans explication, et Sacha le suivit. Quand il arriva à côté de Draco, celui-ci lui tendit une clé.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« C'est notre maison. »

« Notre QUOI ! »

« Mon appartement est trop petit pour deux alors imagine pour trois. Je voulais une maison à nous et j'ai trouvé celle-ci. »

« Pourquoi m'en n'as-tu pas parlé ? »

« Je voulais te faire la surprise. Et puis, les professeurs t'en demande beaucoup et visiter des maisons t'aurait fatigué encore plus. »

Sacha tira le manteau de Draco pour l'approcher, posant ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre homme. Draco passa ses bras autour du cou de Sacha, emmêlant ses doigts sans les cheveux du Russe.

« Je t'aime Drake. »

« Moi encore plus. Allez va visiter la maison ! Je t'attends dans le salon. »

Sacha lui donna un baiser rapide avant de partir à l'exploration de la maison. Draco entra dans la maison, ôta son manteau et alla dans le salon. Il alluma le foyer pour faire un peu de chaleur. Le temps était frisquet en ce 22 décembre, particulièrement dans les Highlands.

Draco s'assit sur le sofa, le regard perdu dans les flammes. Bientôt ses yeux refusèrent de rester ouvert et il s'endormit. La route l'avait épuisé, sans oublier le combat avec Alex. Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard qu'il fut réveillé par une odeur alléchante. Draco remarqua qu'on lui avait mis une couverture. Il sourit et alla dans la cuisine où il trouva Alex devant les fourneaux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Draco

« Avec ce qu'il y avait dans le frigo tout ce que j'ai pu faire c'est une omelette. Il va falloir aller faire les courses. »

« Ça serait moins compliqué avec un elfe. »

« Drake, on en a déjà parlé. »

« Peut-être, mais on ne reste plus dans un petit appartement... et moi et le ménage. »

« Payes-toi une femme de ménage. »

« Pourquoi pas se payer un elfe. »

Sacha tourna un regard sceptique vers le blond.

« Tu serais prêt à payer un elfe de maison. »

« Pour avoir un elfe, je serais prêt à tout, même le payer. De toute façon, si je ne veux pas avoir Hermione sur le dos, il faudra que je lui donne un salaire. »

Alexandre eut un petit rire et embrassa rapidement l'autre homme. Le Russe se retourna pour surveiller le repas. Draco enleva la poêle du feu et retourna Sacha vers lui, l'embrassant passionnément.

« Tu as vraiment faim ? » demanda Draco

« Tu as mieux à me proposer ! »

Draco ne répondit rien, mais l'embrassa en le tirant pour le sortir de la cuisine. Le chandail du Russe se retrouva sur le sol du hall, celui de Draco sur la rampe d'escalier. Sacha ne sut pas comment ils réussirent à se rendre à la chambre, mais tout à coup il bascula sur le lit entraînant Draco avec lui.

« Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué. » dit Draco

« Je crois que je commence à le voir, mais surtout continu à me le montrer. »

« Essais seulement de m'arrêter. »

Sacha eut un petit rire, avant de redevenir complètement sérieux en sentant les lèvres de Draco faire l'exploration de son torse. Le blond lui avait affreusement manqué depuis le mois d'Août. Sacha sourit en passant à la surprise qu'il ferait au blond quand il lui dirait qu'il avait réussi à avoir la permission de sortir à tous les week-ends pour le reste de ses études.

-OoOoO-

Alexander était debout la fenêtre du salon à regarder la neige tomber. Un bruit attira son attention et il sourit à son père qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. C'était Sacha et Draco qui recevaient pour le réveillon - Draco lui avait dit la veille - et leur nouvelle maison était pleine. Pour l'instant, tout le monde dormait, prenant du repos pour la fête qui commencerait à minuit. Molly, les jumeaux et Remus devaient arriver au alentours de minuit. Hermione et Ron dormaient dans une chambre, tout comme Blaise et Ginny. Une autre chambre était utilisée par Irina, Severus et Micha. Et enfin, Maria dormait dans la dernière chambre, ses parents devaient arriver dans la journée du 25.

« Tu ne dors pas » dit Severus

« Pas plus que toi. »

« Moi j'ai une excuse, j'ai une femme enceinte qui n'arrive pas à ce trouver une position dans mon lit. Tu sais pas la chance qui tu as d'être gay. Tu ne connaîtras jamais les derniers mois d'une grossesse. »

Sacha sourit. Severus avait l'air découragé, mais Sacha savait qu'il était au petit soin avec Irina. La deuxième grossesse de la Russe était plus dure pour elle. Micha lui prenait beaucoup d'énergie. Severus essayait d'aider le plus qu'il pouvait sa femme. Irina devrait accoucher à la fin de Février, mais comme elle attendait des jumeaux, le travail commencerait sûrement plus tôt.

« Ça va les études ? » demanda Severus

« Oui, un peu épuisant mais ça va. Je devrais terminer à la fin Août. Apparemment, je vais être le premier élève à terminer les études d'auror en deux ans, comme quoi je ne peux rien faire comme tout le monde. »

« À quoi tu t'attendais ! Tu as des cours particuliers depuis ta sixième année. »

« Je sais pas vraiment. »

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux. Severus alla ranimer le feu qui était en train de mourir dans le foyer.

« Je suis mort de peur pa' » dit dans un murmure Sacha

Severus n'eut pas besoin de demander à Sacha de quoi il parlait, il le savait très bien. Lui aussi avait eu les mêmes inquiétudes.

« Tu n'as aucune raison, tu vas être parfait. »

« Je suis peut-être trop jeune. »

« Tes parents n'avaient qu'un an de plus... »

Sacha regarda Severus, il allait dire quelque chose, mais la sonnerie du téléphone le coupa. Le Russe fronça les sourcils et alla répondre. Peut-être que c'était les parents de Maria. Quand il raccrocha, Sacha était blanc comme un linge ce qui inquiéta Severus.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Cathy a commencé le travail ! »

« Déjà ! Il ne lui restait pas trois semaines. »

Sacha était figé, incapable de bouger ou de parler. Severus s'approcha de son fils.

« Sacha, il faut que tu ailles réveiller Draco. »

« Il faut quelqu'un reste à la maison pour accueillir les invités. »

« La maison est pleine... Allez vas-y ! »

Alexander fit se que lui disait son père sous le regard attendri de celui-ci. Ça lui rappelait la naissance de Micha.

-OoOoO-

Alexander et Draco arrivèrent à l'hôpital une heure plus tard. Le Russe était extrêmement nerveux et le blond essayait de le calmer. Ils arrivèrent devant la réception.

« Où est Catherine Hamilton ? » demanda Draco

« Chambre 310 »

Les deux hommes arrivèrent rapidement devant la chambre. Sacha n'osa pas entrer et Draco dû le pousser pour qu'il passe la porte. Une jeune femme blonde était couchée dans le lit. Quand elle entendit la porte, elle tourna ses yeux bleus vers le couple. Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Bonsoir vous deux. »

« Au téléphone, il m'ont dit que le travail était commencé » dit Sacha

« Je t'ai fait appelé seulement quand tout fut terminé. Je voulais pas que vous arpentiez les couloirs de l'hôpital comme des lions en cage. »

« C'est terminé... »

« Oui, vous avez un merveilleux petit garçon » dit Cathy en pointant le berceau dans le coin de la chambre.

Sacha s'approcha doucement de la couchette. Son cœur se sera d'émotion quand il vit le minuscule petit être. Il avait une couronne de cheveux noirs. Sacha le prit. L'enfant ouvrit les yeux, mais les referma aussitôt. Alexander regardait ce petit être ne pouvant pas croire que c'était son fils. Draco s'approcha et caressa la joue satinée de l'enfant. Cathy sourit devant l'image de la nouvelle famille.

Catherine était une mère porteuse. Elle avait trente ans et avait deux enfants, qu'elle avait eu très jeune. Ses deux premières grossesses s'étaient très bien passées, enceinte, elle avait même de l'énergie à revendre. À vingt-cinq ans, le père des ses enfants était mort dans un accident de la route, ne lui laissant qu'une immense dette de jeu. Cathy ne savait pas quoi faire, elle était seulement vendeuse dans une boutique de vêtement. Elle avait jusque pensé à la prostitution. Puis une amie avait eu besoin d'une mère porteuse. Cathy s'était rendu compte que ça payait bien, ou du moins ça pourrait l'aider à survivre. Elle avait donc essayé. L'enfant de Sacha était le troisième qu'elle portait.

Normalement, elle portait l'enfant d'un couple qui était stérile. Et c'était ainsi que Sacha s'était présenté la première fois. Il l'avait rencontré accompagné d'une jeune femme. Cathy les avait trouvé très jeune pour faire appel à une mère porteuse, elle était normalement plus jeune que les futurs parents. Et puis, Cathy ne ressemblait pas du tout à la jeune femme qui accompagnait Alexander. Ce qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille, puisque normalement les couples essayaient d'avoir une mère porteuse qui ressemblait à la femme. Ainsi l'enfant avait des chances de ressembler au couple.

Donc, Cathy s'était posé des questions quand elle avait vu que Ginny était aussi rousse que Cathy était blonde. Après quelques menaces, elle avait fini par rencontrer Draco et elle avait tout compris. Après quelques hésitations, elle avait accepté de devenir leur mère porteuse. Elle était ensuite rapidement tombée enceinte.

« Il est magnifique. » dit Draco

« Il est en parfaite santé. Vous pouvez partir tout de suite avec lui. J'ai signé les papiers de sortie et le renoncement maternel. (pas trop sûre que ce soit vraiment le bon nom pour le papier)

« Mais toi ? »

« Moi ! Il faut que je reste ici environ deux jours. »

« Mais on ne peut pas te laisser ici toute seule ! »

« Je suis très bien et ma famille va bientôt arriver. Et puis, c'est pas la première fois. Je préfère que vous emmeniez l'enfant tout de suite. »

Alex et Draco se regardèrent, avant de finalement faire se que demandait Cathy.

-OoOoO-

Quand ils arrivèrent à Godric's Hollow, minuit était dépassée depuis plus d'une heure. La maison était illuminée et Draco se dit que tout le monde devait être dans le salon. Ils entrèrent doucement, Draco portant leur fils.

Tout le monde se retourna à leur entrée. Severus n'ayant pas dit où était le couple, ils furent tous surpris de les voir arrivé avec un bébé. Sacha leur sourit.

« Je vous présente le nouveau membre de la famille Snape, Philip. »

Les cris de joie s'élevèrent, puis ils se pressèrent tout pour voir le bébé.

« Hey Snape, tu es grand-père » dit Remus en riant

Sacha regarda toute sa famille, attendrit. Il était tellement heureux. Rien ne pouvait être plus parfait. Draco - ayant perdu son fils qui était maintenant dans les bras de sa grand-mère - s'approcha du Russe et se cola contre lui.

« Joyeux Noël Alex » dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

-OoOoO-

Note de l'auteur : Je ne connais pas la législation pour les mères porteuses. (Ni au Canada ni en Grande-Bretagne) Je sais que la Grande-Bretagne permet une compensation monétaire pendant la grossesse. Je suis presque sûr que la mère porteuse ne peut porter l'enfant pour un couple homosexuel puisqu'il y a encore beaucoup de préjuger sur les parents de même sexe. Je voulais que Draco et Sacha ait un enfant et c'est pour cela que j'ai pris le moyen de la mère porteuse. (ne voulant pas tomber dans le fantastique pour cette histoire et faire que l'un des deux soit enceinte... quoique comme il y a de la magie dans cette histoire, elle est déjà fantastique )


	24. Épilogue

**Épilogue**

Draco Malfoy fut réveillé par un rayon de soleil qui trouva le chemin de son lit. Le blond tourna le regard vers son compagnon à son côté et sourit. La façon de dormir d'Alexander Snape l'avait toujours fait sourire. Alex dormait toujours sur le ventre, les bras encerclant son oreiller, et il était impossible d'enlever l'oreiller des bras du Russe. Les draps du lit ne couvraient Alex qu'à partir du bas du dos, laissant voir ses épaules musclées à la vue de son amoureux. Il ne restait qu'une seule cicatrice en forme d'éclair dans le haut du dos d'Alexander. Une après l'autre, les cicatrices avaient disparu à la mort de son créateur, de la même manière que la cicatrice au front de Sacha avait disparu à la mort de Voldemort. Aujourd'hui, des six violeurs, un seul était encore en vie : Olivier Dubois.

Draco sut à la seconde quand Alex se réveilla. La respiration du Russe se fit plus rapide et il relâcha son oreiller. Ensuite, son regard embrouillé par le sommeil rencontra les yeux de Draco. Le blond se pencha et donna un baiser rapide à l'autre homme. Alex grogna de mécontentement lorsque Draco mit fin au baiser, ce qui fit rire le blond.

« Bonjour toi ! » dit Draco

« B'jour ! » marmonna Alex en se redressant, « Quelle heure il est ? »

« Sept heures. »

La réponse de Draco réveilla complètement Sacha. Les deux hommes se regardèrent en sachant qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Normalement, un des enfants les réveillait bien avant cela, donc la maison silencieuse ne voulait dire qu'une chose : ils étaient en train de faire une bêtise.

Comme pour donner raison à ses parents, Philip ouvrit la porte de la chambre et entra en tenant dans ses mains un plateau à l'équilibre précaire. Sacha fut le plus rapide, il se leva et prit le plateau. Philip lui fit un magnifique sourire.

« Bonjour p'pa. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Draco en essayant de voir ce qui se trouvait sur le plateau pendant que Sacha se rasseyait dans leur lit.

« Votre petit déjeuner. Je l'ai fait tout seul, Pavel ne m'a pas du tout aidé »

Sacha sourit à leur fils pendant que Draco voyait enfin le plateau. Il était certain que Pavel, leur elfe de maison, n'aurait jamais permis à ce que le petit maître leur apporte cela. Le plateau comportait deux tasses de chocolat, ou plutôt deux tasses de lait où des grumeaux de chocolat flottaient, un bol de céréales, qui devait avoir trempé pendant plus de 15 minutes ce qui donnait plus une bouillie qu'autre chose, et, des rôties au beurre d'arachides et confiture, qui étaient plus au goût de Philip qu'à celui d'un de ses parents.

« Merci mon cœur » dit Sacha en faisant un discret mouvement de la main.

Aussitôt, le plateau du déjeuner changea. Les tasses se remplirent de chocolat chaud et le bol de céréales sembla venir d'être fait. Il n'y avait que les toasts que Sacha ne put changer. Draco sauta sur le bol de céréales, ce qui lui mérita un regard noir de la part de son compagnon.

« Papa, pourquoi manges-tu des céréales? Tu ne manges jamais de céréale normalement » demanda Philip en grimpant sur le lit de ses parents.

« Oui papa, pourquoi manges-tu pas des toasts, comme à tous les matins? » demanda Sacha

« J'ai décidé de faire changement ce matin » dit Draco en jetant un regard dégoûté vers les toasts. »

Sacha sourit et prit sa tasse. Il ne prenait jamais de chocolat le matin, mais il ne voulait pas décevoir Philip. Adolescent, il n'était jamais vraiment réveillé avant son premier café. Avec l'arrivée des enfants, la routine avait changé, il prenait son café quand il avait le temps, ce qui parfois n'arrivait pas de la journée.

« Philip, où sont ton frère et ta sœur ? » demanda Draco

« Ils dorment encore. Je n'ai pas fait de bruit pour ne pas les réveiller. »

Comme pour le contredire, une fillette se fit voir dans le cadre de la porte. Maïa était la troisième – et dernière – enfant du couple. Elle était une petite blonde aux yeux bleus de deux ans, et était la seule enfant du couple qui ressemblait à Draco. La petite s'avança vers le lit en traînant son nounours dans ses bras. Elle suçait son pouce droit, une habitude que ses parents essayaient de lui faire perdre. Maïa était la petite princesse de la famille, Draco craquait complètement devant elle. Elle était une véritable beauté, elle allait briser bien des cœurs.

Rouben, leur deuxième enfant, était âgé de cinq ans et était la copie conforme d'Harry Potter au même âge. Les cheveux bruns en bataille – qui désespérait Draco – et les yeux verts, il ne lui manquait que de vieilles lunettes rondes pour compléter le tableau. Pour ceux qui connaissaient le secret de Sacha – c'est-à-dire Severus, Irina, Remus, Ginny et Blaise - l'apparence du garçon les faisait sourire. Pour les autres, l'apparence du garçon leur rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, mais n'arrivait pas à se souvenir qui, bien que depuis quelques mois, Sacha n'aimait pas comment Hermione regardait son fils.

Rouben était un petit garçon des plus étonnant. Le deuxième de la famille portait parfaitement son nom. C'était Draco qui avait trouvé le prénom du garçon, Rouben voulant dire loup en hébreux. Le blond trouvait que ça ne pourrait que bien lui aller puisqu'il était le fils d'un loup. Aucun de ses parents n'avait pensé que l'enfant ne ferait qu'un avec son prénom. La découverte d'un louveteau dans le berceau vers le premier anniversaire de Rouben avait fait paniquer Draco et Harry.

Rouben était ce que l'on appelait un animagus inné, c'est-à-dire qu'il pouvait prendre sa forme animagus sans entraînement. C'était une capacité vraiment très rare, on n'en recensait que cinq en un peu plus de mille ans.

Maïa avait fini par arriver au lit de ses parents. Elle tendit son ourson à Draco. Le blond le mit à côté de lui et fit monter sa fille.

« Bonjour princesse » dit Draco « Comment, es-tu sorti de ton lit ma puce ? »

Maïa dormait encore dans un berceau. La petite devait attendre que l'un de ses pères – ou parfois son plus grand frère – vienne la sortir. La fillette n'était pas encore capable de sortir seule. Mais contrairement à ses deux frères, Maïa était d'une patience exceptionnelle. Draco et Sacha qui avaient connu les cries et les pleures de Philip et Rouben au même âge, trouvaient rafraîchissant la patience de leur fille.

Maïa regarda Draco sans répondre. La fillette n'était pas très bavarde. Si elle n'avait pas hérité du physique de Sacha, elle avait hérité de son caractère calme. Contrairement à ses frères qui étaient beaucoup plus exubérants.

« Alors ma puce, tu n'aurais pas fait de la magie pour la première fois » dit Sacha en lui embrassant le front.

« Tu crois que ça pourrait être cela ! »

« Je ne vois pas d'autre explication »

« Ma petite princesse est vraiment trop forte » dit Draco fier comme un paon

Maïa sourit à ses parents, les faisant complètement fondre.

-OoOoO-

Draco et les trois enfants étaient devant la tombe d'Albus Dumbledore. Celle-ci était couverte de fleurs comme à chaque anniversaire de sa mort. Et, de plus, aujourd'hui, les sorciers fêtaient le dixième anniversaire de la fin de la guerre, ce qui donnait que la plaque de marbre n'était même plus visible sous l'avalanche de fleurs.

Sacha était un peu plus loin dans le cimetière, devant une tombe où un nom très peu connu était inscrit. Pourtant, l'homme qui était enterré à cet endroit avait paralysé de peur les sorciers pendant presque vingt ans.

Alexander déposa la fleur qu'il avait apportée pour Tom. C'est lui qui avait payé pour l'enterrement du mage noir, six mois après qu'il l'ait tué. Il n'y avait eu personne pour réclamer le corps de Tom Elvis Jedusor une fois que les aurors avaient terminé leurs investigations. Lorsque Sacha l'avait appris, il avait demandé la permission de lui donner une sépulture. Peut-être une façon d'accepter de l'avoir tué.

Philip alla retrouver Sacha. Depuis quelque temps, il se posait des questions sur cette tombe. Ses parents ne lui avaient jamais parlé de Tom Elvis Jedusor, mais, cet homme semblait avoir été important dans la vie de son père. Philip se doutait bien que tout ceci avait un lien avec la guerre. Ses parents lui avaient parlé de la guerre, ils lui avaient expliqué ce qui était arrivé, qu'Albus Dumbledore avait donné sa vie pour que le monde sorcier vive en paix. Mais Philip sentait que ses parents lui cachaient quelques choses et que cela avait un lien avec cette tombe. Et Philip avait toujours été un garçon très curieux.

« Papa, qui est Tom Elvis Jedusor ? »

Sacha baissa son regard vers son fils aîné. Il savait que cette question allait finir par arriver.

« C'est un sorcier qui a mal tourné ! »

« C'était un mangemort !? »

« Oui »

« Pourquoi viens-tu sur sa tombe chaque année si c'était un méchant ? »

« Parce que malgré tout ce qu'il a fait, il mérite que quelqu'un se souvienne de lui. Parce qu'il était malgré tout un grand sorcier. »

« Il ne peut pas être un grand sorcier, c'était un méchant. »

Sacha sourit et s'accroupit à la hauteur de son fils.

« Rien n'est complètement bon ou méchant dans la vie. C'est comme la magie noire, ce n'est pas une magie complètement mauvaise, c'est le sorcier qui… »

« Qui l'utilise qui la rend mauvaise. Papa n'arrête pas de le répéter. »

Sacha se releva en souriant. Draco savait de quoi il parlait, le blond avait grandi entouré de magie noire.

« Tom Jedusor était un méchant sorcier, mais personne ne mérite d'être complètement oublié. Et puis, je veux me faire pardonner aussi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est moi qui l'ai tué, et que malgré le fait qu'il ait été un méchant, je me sens coupable d'avoir pris sa vie. »

« Comme pour le papa de mamie ? »

« Oui, comme mon papi, j'aurais préféré ne pas devoir le tuer. Mais parfois la vie ne nous donne pas le choix. »

Alexander prit la main de son fils et alla rejoindre le reste de sa famille. Arrivé devant la tombe d'Albus, il sortit de sa poche ce qu'il avait prévu pour son mentor : une paire de chaussettes rouge avec des pois dorés. Draco soupira en voyant les chaussettes.

« Je comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu laisses toujours des bas » dit Draco

« Parce que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu » répondit le Russe

« Moi, ce que je comprends, c'est que je suis amoureux d'un homme qui risque de devenir aussi timbré que Dumbledore. »

Sacha eut un petit rire et tira à lui le blond pour l'embrasser. Les trois enfants ne réagirent pas devant la marque d'affection de leur parent. Les enfants voyaient souvent Draco et Sacha s'embrasser ou avoir un geste tendre l'un pour l'autre. Pour eux c'était tout à fait normal. Philip n'avait compris que ces parents n'étaient pas un couple dit « normal » que lorsqu'il était entré à l'école. Les enfants sont méchants à cet âge-là avec tout ce qui semble étrange, et avoir deux pères était étrange. Surtout que Philip allait dans une école pour jeunes sorciers et que l'homosexualité était encore très mal vue par certaines familles de sang pur. Mais après quelques batailles, plus personne n'avait fait de commentaire sur la famille de Philip.

-OoOoO-

La famille Snape retourna à leur demeure en fin d'avant-midi. Pavel, leur elfe de maison, les attendait dans l'entrée.

« Tout est prêt Pavel » demanda Sacha en déposant Rouben au sol

« Oui, monsieur. Tout est dans le réfrigérateur. Les boissons sans alcool pour les enfants sont sur la première tablette. »

« Merci Pavel, tu peux y aller maintenant et que je te revois pas avant demain. »

« Oui, monsieur. »

L'elfe disparu aussitôt, et Sacha alla retrouver les enfants à l'extérieur. Ceux-ci s'amusaient à aider Draco à installer les tables et les chaises pour la soirée.

Depuis dix ans, Alexander et Draco faisaient un barbecue à la fête d'anniversaire de la grande bataille. Aucun des deux ne voulait participer aux réjouissances qu'organisait le ministère chaque année. Ils fêtaient la fin de la guerre à leur manière, autour de la piscine dans leur cours arrière avec leurs famille et amis. Avec les années, la petite fête s'agrandissait, des couples s'étaient formés, des enfants étaient nés.

Les premiers à arriver furent Severus et Irina accompagné de Micha, âgé maintenant de 10 ans , et de Louka et Rafaïl, des jumeaux âgés de 7 ans.

Micha était devenu une magnifique demoiselle. Physiquement, elle ressemblait beaucoup à son frère aîné, les cheveux noirs avec des reflets bourgogne, avec les yeux de sa mère. Côté caractère, elle était le sosie de Severus au même âge. D'une tranquillité à toute épreuve, elle pouvait passer des heures à regarder son père faire des potions.

Les jumeaux avaient les cheveux bourgogne de leur mère avec les yeux noirs de leur père. Ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, et seulement Irina et Severus semblaient être en mesure de les différencier. Les jumeaux étaient de véritable petit diable, la réincarnation des jumeaux Weasley d'après Severus, qui se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter cela. Immanquablement, Irina lui disait qu'elle pouvait lui faire une liste s'il le désirait.

Aussitôt arrivé, les jumeaux se jetèrent dans la piscine – après avoir enlevé leurs vêtements superflus – rapidement rejoint par Philip et Rouben qui les avaient attendus. Micha alla coller son frère aîné qui lui rendit son étreinte. Elle partit ensuite à la recherche de son jouet préféré : Sélène – le serpent de Sacha. Micha s'était mis en tête qu'elle finirait par comprendre ce que sifflait le serpent si elle restait à papoter au serpent – en sifflant bien sûr. Les discours de Micha n'avait aucun sens pour Sélène, de plus, les babillages incessants de la petite lui donnaient toujours un affreux mal de tête. Donc Sélène se cachait toujours quand Micha venait à la maison. Malheureusement, la sorcière finissait toujours par la trouver.

D'ailleurs, Sacha se mit à rire lorsqu'il vit sa sœur passer devant lui en tirant Sélène par la queue pour l'amener dans le coin préféré de Micha. Le serpent sifflait des menaces de mort à la petite sorcière.

« Je crois que je préfère ne pas savoir ce que dit ton serpent » dit Severus en suivant sa fille du regard

« Tu serais surpris par son vocabulaire imagé »

« Papy » dit Maïa en tendant les bras vers l'ancien mangemort

Severus eut un sourire éblouissant et prit sa petite-fille dans ses bras. La dernière Snape était folle de son grand-père, boudant ses parents si Severus était à la maison. Les élèves de Poudlard auraient été bien étonnés de voir leur méchant professeur de potion se faire manipuler par une petite fille de deux ans. Mais Maïa n'avait qu'à regarder son papy avec ses grands yeux bleus et Severus lui donnait tout ce qu'elle voulait. Au grand découragement de Sacha qui disait qu'elle allait finir par être aussi gâtée que Draco.

« Alors princesse, qu'est-ce que veux-tu ? »

« Bisou » dit Maïa

La petite joint le geste à la parole en donnant un bisou sonore sur la joue de son grand-père.

« Severus, je vais être jaloux, tu as véritablement plus de succès que moi avec la gent féminine » dit Remus qui venait de faire son apparition dans la cour.

Remus était accompagné de sa femme Charlotte et de leur fils adoptif Tommy. Remus et Charlotte étaient mariés depuis maintenant six ans. Le couple voulait avoir des enfants, mais ils savaient que c'était impossible à cause de la lycanthropie de Remus. Ils s'étaient rapidement tournés vers l'adoption, mais aucun orphelinat ne voulait leur donner un enfant pour la même raison. Et puis, il avait rencontré Tommy.

-OoOoO-

_Remus et Charlotte étaient dans un orphelinat miteux, le genre qui donnait des enfants à n'importe qui. Et bien, même eux ne voulaient pas donner un enfant à un loup-garou. Charlotte avait commencé à argumenter avec la propriétaire, pendant que Remus allait prendre l'air dans la cour arrière pour se calmer. Les enfants jouaient à l'extérieur. Remus sourit à les voir, puis il remarqua un enfant qui était isolé. Il était assis au sol, les bras encerclant ses jambes et la tête appuyé sur elles. Ses vêtements étaient sales et rapiécé, ils semblaient en plus mauvais état que ceux des autres enfants. L'enfant était tout petit et maigre, il faisait vraiment pitié à voir. Remus remarqua ensuite le manège des autres enfants. À chaque fois qu'ils passaient près de l'enfant, ils lui criaient des bêtises. La personne qui surveillait les enfants laissait faire cela, elle en riait presque. Remus s'approcha de l'enfant._

_« Bonjour » dit le loup-garou_

_L'enfant releva la tête en entendant une voix inconnue si près de lui. L'enfant avait de magnifiques yeux bleu foncé, presque noirs. Il avait les cheveux bruns, coupé court du style militaire. L'enfant ne semblait pas très vieux, mais son air maladif pouvait porter à confusion._

_« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »_

_« Tommy »_

_« Tu as quel âge Tommy ? »_

_L'enfant leva la main droite pour lui montrer cinq doigts. Remus se dit que le garçonnet était vraiment petit pour cinq ans._

_« As-tu un nom de famille Tommy ? »_

_« Si je vous le dis, vous allez partir en me traitant de monstre comme les autres. »_

_« Je te promets de ne pas partir. Je vais rester ici » répondit Remus curieux_

_« Deauclaire » finit par répondre Tommy après une minute à observer Remus_

_Remus le regarda avec les yeux exorbités. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Sacha avait cherché ce garçon pendant un an et demi._

_Pénélope Deauclaire avait donné naissance à un garçon six mois jour pour jour après le dernier combat. Aussitôt, l'enfant avait subi une batterie de tests pour connaître l'identité de son père. Les résultats avaient rapidement été publiés dans tous les journaux : l'enfant était celui de Voldemort._

_La communauté sorcière avait paniqué, disant qu'il ne pouvait que devenir un mage noir comme son père. Le ministère ne savait pas trop quoi faire avec l'enfant. On l'avait proposé à la famille Weasley, puisque techniquement Pénélope était la veuve de Percy. Molly avait refusé, elle avait eu peur de vouloir se venger de la mort de son fils sur l'enfant. Le ministère avait ensuite pris la décision de l'envoyer dans un orphelinat._

_Quand Sacha avait été mis au courant, il avait voulu aller chercher l'enfant. Et ce, malgré le fait qu'il était encore aux études. Mais personne ne voulait lui dire dans quel orphelinat il se trouvait. Le ministère avait interdit qu'il soit adopté. Sacha s'était mis dans une colère noire, argumentant que c'était ainsi qu'il allait en faire un mage noir, mais personne n'avait voulu parler. Sacha avait essayé de le trouver autrement, mais avait fait chou blanc. _

_Jamais Remus n'aurait pensé le retrouver ici. C'était le pire orphelinat de Grande-Bretagne, le loup-garou était venu ici en dernier recours. La majeure partie des enfants était des enfants à problème, ils étaient violents pour la plupart. C'était presque tous des enfants d'anciens mangemorts qui avaient fait plusieurs familles d'accueil avant de se retrouver dans cet orphelinat. C'était surprenant que Tommy ne soit pas devenu violent en grandissant dans cet environnement. C'était comme si le ministère avait tout fait pour avoir un nouveau mage noir._

_« Tu aimes rester ici Tommy ? »_

_« Non monsieur, mais c'est tout ce que je mérite. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de mal ? »_

_« Vous avez entendu les autres, je suis un monstre. Mes parents étaient monstrueux. »_

_Remus s'accroupit devant l'enfant pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux._

_« Tu n'es pas un monstre. Entre nous deux, je suis plus monstrueux que tu peux l'être. Et puis, tu peux être différent de tes parents. Est-ce que tu aimerais partir d'ici ? »_

_Remus n'eut pas besoin que Tommy répondre, l'enfant le regardait avec les yeux pleins d'étoiles. L'enfant reprit rapidement un visage inexpressif, il avait appris à ne jamais montrer ce qui lui ferait plaisir. Mademoiselle Shirley – la propriétaire – se faisait un plaisir d'enlever tout ce qui pouvait faire plaisir à l'enfant._

_« Tous des ingrats ! Ça ne veut jamais entendre raison. Il pourrait fait cela pour un héros de guerre. »_

_Charlotte était venue rejoindre Remus, le loup-garou devina, par les différentes expressions de sa conjointe, qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à faire entendre raison à la propriétaire. Remus ne s'en faisait pas, maintenant il avait une raison pour faire pression, et mademoiselle Shirley allait apprendre qu'il ne fallait pas avoir Remus Lupin contre soi. _

_Deux heures plus tard, Remus partait avec Tommy. Le loup-garou n'avait eu aucun scrupule à faire du chantage. S'il ne partait pas avec l'enfant, aucun enfant adopté dans cet orphelinat ne se verrait accepter à Poudlard. Et Remus se ferait un plaisir d'expliquer aux parents pourquoi leur enfant ne pouvait entrer dans la plus grande école de sorcellerie._

-OoOoO-

Severus regarda Remus le rejoindre en souriant. Le loup-garou était devenu un bon ami du maître des potions avec les années. Plusieurs personnes ne comprenaient pas ce que le gentil directeur de Poudlard trouvait au professeur.

« Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours eu plus de succès avec les femmes que toi. La preuve, c'est moi qui a épousé Rina » répondit Severus

« Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'elle te trouve. »

« Tu sais bien que les femmes adorent les mauvais garçons. »

Charlotte et Irina soupirèrent en levant les yeux au ciel, ce qui déclencha le rire de Draco et Sacha.

« Tommmmmmmmyyyyyy !!!! »

Micha arriva en courant dans la cour. La fillette adorait Tommy depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré. D'ailleurs, la brunette avait été la première à réussir à le faire sortir de son mutisme dans les premières semaines qu'il avait passé chez les Lupin. Tommy était persuadé que Remus allait le retourner à l'orphelinat quand il allait découvrir le monstre qu'il était. Ça avait pris une année entière avant que Tommy commence à ne plus avoir peur de retourner à l'orphelinat.

Micha prit Tommy par la main pour le mener vers Sélène, que la brunette avait laissée dans la maison de son frère.

« Allez viens Tommy, il faut que tu me traduises ce que me dit Sélène. »

Tommy avait hérité du don de son père de pouvoir parler aux serpents. Il était le seul avec Sacha à pouvoir comprendre Sélène, aucun des trois enfants de Sacha n'avait hérité de ce don.

Les adultes regardèrent Tommy se laisser entraîner par Micha en souriant. Le jeune Lupin adorait la brunette, mais il détestait servir de traducteur pour elle. Il était, par contre, incapable de dire non à Micha.

« Dire que le ministère croyait qu'il allait devenir le prochain mage noir, il est incapable de dire non à une fillette. » dit Sacha

« Il faut dire que ce n'est pas n'importe qui, c'est une Snape » dit Severus fièrement

« C'est vrai que c'est impossible de dire non à un Snape » continua Sacha en regardant Draco en souriant.

« Si tu ne veux pas expérimenter le sofa cette nuit, je te conseille de surveiller ce que tu dis » répondit le blond

« On voit qui porte la culotte dans votre couple » dit Ginny qui venait d'arriver

« Hey! Salut vous deux ! »

Sacha alla embrasser Ginny et mit sa main sur le ventre rebondi de la jeune femme. La rouquine était enceinte de son premier enfant. Blaise et elle essayaient depuis un peu plus de huit ans d'avoir un enfant. Cette grossesse était la première qui se rendait au-delà du quatrième mois. C'était la septième fois que Ginny tombait enceinte, cette fois-ci, l'enfant semblait être bien accroché. Sacha l'espérait, parce que Ginny n'arriverait pas à surmonter une autre fausse couche.

« Tu vas bien ma belle ? » demanda Alexander

« Nous allons bien toutes les deux. Ta filleule a commencé à prendre ma vessie pour un punching-ball. »

« Ça va être une battante. »

« Peut-être, mais pour l'instant, elle envoie surtout sa maman à la toilette toutes les cinq minutes à faire cela. »

« Papa, elle est où Caitlin ? » demanda Rouben en tirant sur le chandail de Sacha pour attirer son attention.

« Elle ne devrait plus tarder mon cœur. »

Caitlin était la fille de Ron et d'Hermione. Âgée de quatre ans, elle jouait toujours seulement avec Rouben lorsqu'elle venait chez les Snape. Rouben disait déjà qu'il allait l'épouser quand il serait plus grand.

Ron était le gardien de but des Moose Jaw Meteorite, une équipe canadienne, depuis maintenant trois ans. À cause des entraînements et des matches, Ron ne passait qu'un week-end par mois chez lui, ce qui avait causé l'éloignement du couple. D'un commun accord, Ron et Hermione avaient décidé de se séparer il y avait un an. Aujourd'hui, chacun d'eux avait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie – Hermione était avec un collègue de travail, Ron avait une fille différente toutes les fins de semaine. Par contre, pour tous ceux qui les connaissaient vraiment, il était évident que Ron et Hermione s'aimaient encore et que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils reviennent ensemble. D'ailleurs, Ron avait demandé à être échangé dans une équipe de Grande-Bretagne.

Rouben n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps avant l'arrivée de Caitlin. Cinq minutes après avoir parlé à son père, une tornade rousse traversa en courant la cour pour aller rejoindre Rouben. Hermione suivait sa fille et alla rejoindre le groupe d'adulte. Aussitôt arrivé à leur hauteur, Hermione attira l'attention de Sacha.

« Est-ce que je pourrais te parler ? Seul à seul » demanda-t-elle

« Bien sûr » répondit Sacha en donnant sa bière à Draco. « On a juste à aller dans mon bureau. »

Les deux entrèrent dans la maison et se dirigèrent vers le bureau, passant par le salon. Micha et Tommy étaient dans celui-ci, ils levèrent la tête en entendant du bruit. Sélène, qui se trouvait entre les deux enfants, se mit aussitôt à siffler après son maître, faisant rire Tommy.

« Ssssacha ssssauve-moi. J'ennnn peuxxxx plussss. Elllleee va me donnnnner une migraiiiiiine carabbbbbbinééééé. »

Alex sourit et s'approcha des enfants. Il tendit la main vers son serpent, qui s'y enroula avec un soupir de soulagement. Micha regarda son frère avec un regard interrogatif.

« Sélène doit être fatigué, il faut qu'elle se repose beaucoup. Elle va bientôt être maman. »

« C'est vrai ! » dit Micha les yeux pleins d'étoiles

« Oui, puisque je te le dis. »

« Est-ce que je vais pouvoir avoir un de ses bébés ? »

« Passss quessstionsss ! » siffla rageusement Sélène

« Tu devrais commencer par demander à p'pa et maman. Et si, et je dis bien SI ils disent oui, on pourra en reparler. » dit Sacha en essayant de garder son sérieux malgré le commentaire de Sélène.

« Merci »

Micha sautait littéralement de joie sous le regard rieur de son frère. Sacha sentait qu'il allait falloir de solide argument à Severus pour refuser cette demande. Le pauvre ! Lui qui détestait les serpents, il les tolérait tout au plus. Paradoxal pour un ancien serpentard.

Micha se dirigea en sautillant vers la cour arrière pour aller rejoindre ses parents. Tommy resta dans le salon, semblant attendre quelque chose. Le garçonnet rougi quand Sacha le regarda interrogateur.

« Tu veux quelque chose Tommy ? »

« Est-ce que je pourrais moi aussi avoir un des bébés de Sélène ? Je peux le payer, papa me donne de l'argent de poche. Je promets d'en prendre soin et de lui donner beaucoup d'amour.

Sacha sourit au garçon. Tommy le regardait avec des yeux si pleins d'espoir. En fait, Alexander avait déjà l'intention de donner un des petits serpents au garçon. Il avait même déjà demandé la permission à Remus et Charlotte.

« Je suis persuadé que tu vas beaucoup l'aimer. Je vais t'avertir quand les bébés seront là. Tu viendras en choisir un. Et puis, tu n'as pas à l'acheter, se sera mon cadeau un peu en avance pour tes dix ans. »

Tommy lui offrit un sourire éblouissant, et partit rejoindre Micha. Hermione avait suivi toute l'action, un peu en retrait, en souriant. Elle suivit Sacha jusque dans son bureau, elle fut surprise de voir l'état de celui-ci. C'était un véritable bordel ! Ce qui était surprenant quand on connaissait Draco, il était un véritable maniaque de l'ordre.

Sacha remarqua le regard surpris de la brunette.

« Draco ne vient presque jamais ici. Je ne retrouve plus mes dossiers quand il rentre ici. »

Sacha avait travaillé comme auror pour le ministère aussitôt qu'il avait terminé ses études. Il y était resté seulement trois ans, ne trouvant pas satisfaction à y travailler. Il ne faisait que remplir de la paperasse, et n'était presque jamais sur le terrain.

Après trois ans de ce régime, Sacha avait claqué la porte pour ouvrir sa propre agence d'auror. Alexander était engagé par des personnes pour faire des recherches dont le ministère ne voulait pas se mêler ou était trop long à agir. Par exemple, il pouvait être payé pour arrêter un vampire qui sévissait dans un village, le ministère agissant tellement lentement que tous les villageois risquaient d'être morts avant qu'il ne vienne. Avec le temps, Alexander avait engagé Blaise et Oliver pour travailler avec lui. L'agence commençait à être connue à l'extérieur de l'Angleterre, et Sacha devrait penser à engager d'autre aurors bientôt. Et surtout, d'après Draco, un local pour ses bureaux.

Hermione s'assit sur un fauteuil, qui par miracle était libre, et commença à se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, regardant autour d'elle. Elle évitait de regarder Sacha, démontrant sa nervosité.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? »

La brunette regarda Sacha dans les yeux et prit une respiration pour se donner du courage.

« Tu sais qu'un de mes collèges de travail est mort, Aaron… »

« Je me rappelle de l'avoir lu dans la gazette il y a quelques mois. Un accident de la route je crois… »

« Une minifourgonnette lui est rentrée dedans. Il ne l'a jamais vu venir. C'était mon mentor. »

« Cela a dû être une grande perte. »

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas de cela que je veux te parler. Aaron dirigeait aussi les langues de plomb. À sa mort, c'est moi qui ai pris le relais. »

Alexander lança un regard surpris à Hermione. Normalement personne, en dehors des langues de plomb et du premier ministre, ne savait les hauts dirigeants de ce ministère. Qu'Hermione lui en parle n'était vraiment pas normal.

« Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ? »

« En regardant les dossiers qui se trouvaient dans le bureau d'Aaron, je suis tombée sur un dossier classé top secret. Ce qui est complètement illogique puisque nous ne travaillons que sur des dossiers secrets. Un sort empêchait toute personne n'étant pas le directeur du département de le lire. Lorsque j'ai vu le nom sur le dossier, j'ai été plus que curieuse. »

« Oh ! Alors, tu sais ! »

« Oui, je sais. Quoique je commençais à me poser des questions, Rouben est la copie parfaite d'Harry. Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit, je croyais que j'étais ta meilleure amie !?! »

Sacha soupira en passant une main derrière sa nuque. L'ancien gryffondor s'assit sur son fauteuil et finit par regarder Hermione.

« Ron et toi, vous étiez mes meilleurs amis. Au début, j'avais l'intention de tout vous dire à Poudlard, mais j'ai eu peur de perdre ma nouvelle identité. Vous auriez pu vous échapper ou votre agissement aurait pu donner la puce à l'oreille d'Albus. »

« Tu nous as laissé nous morfonde. J'ai fait les pires scénarios dans ma tête. Je te croyais mort. »

« D'une certaine manière, c'est vrai, Harry Potter n'existe plus. Il a bien une partie de lui en moi, mais je suis différent de ce que je serais devenu en restant Harry. Je détesterais p'pa, je ne connaîtrais pas maman. Micha, Louka et Rafaïl ne seraient pas là puisque Sev n'aurait pas eu de raison de retrouver sa femme. Blaise et Ginny ne seraient peut-être même pas ensemble. Mais surtout, je n'aurais jamais laissé Draco m'approcher et je n'aurais pas la famille que j'ai aujourd'hui. »

« Draco est-il au courant ? » demanda Hermione

« Tu crois que j'aurais pu rester pendant plus de dix ans avec lui sans qu'il ne connaisse la vérité ! »

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu es capable de faire. Ça fait bien dix ans que tu me caches la vérité à moi. Tu aurais pu nous dire la vérité après la mort de Voldemort. »

« J'aurais pu, mais je vous avais menti pendant un an, j'avais peur de votre réaction. »

« Et nous mentir pendant dix ans, tu trouves ça mieux ? » cria Hermione

« Hermione, je ne peux pas revenir sur le passé. Ce qui est fait, est fait. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner. »

Hermione se leva et regarda le brun pendant quelques secondes. Puis elle lui fit un sourire timide.

« Tu sais bien que tu es déjà pardonné. J'aurais aimé être dans la confidence, mais je pense que je peux comprendre. Et puis, pendant toutes ses années, j'ai eu de nombreux indices pour comprendre la vérité. J'ai préféré fermer les yeux. »

« Je suis désolé Mione. »

« Le plus étrange pour moi c'est de penser qu'Harry Potter est en couple avec Draco Malfoy. Ron va en faire une syncope quand je vais lui dire. »

Sacha se mit à rire.

« Si on m'avait di que je serais en couple avec Drake il y a douze ans, j'aurais pensé que cette personne était bonne pour l'asile. »

« Je crois bien que vous êtes le couple le plus improbable auquel j'aurais pensé. Quoique, j'aurais jamais pensé que Luna laisserait Neville pour Gabrielle Delacour ! »

« Personne ne l'a vu venir celle-là. Tu savais qu'elles se marient dans deux mois à Munich ? »

« Oui, j'ai eu une invitation hier. »

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et Draco entra. Hermione et Sacha avaient tourné la tête vers lui. Hermione rit en voyant l'expression du blond quand il découvrit le bureau. Draco soupira et se retient de sortir sa baguette pour tout ranger.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites enfermer ici vous deux ? Tout le monde est arrivé, même Fred et Theo. »

« Maria est là ? » demanda Sacha en se levant de son fauteuil

« Oui, elle veut d'ailleurs te présenter son nouveau petit copain. Elle dit que c'est le bon celui-là. »

« Elle a dit la même chose des trois autres l'année dernière. »

« Je vous laisse, je vais aller surveiller ma fille » dit Hermione en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Au fait, attend-toi à voir rugir Ron de colère dans quelques jours ! »

Sacha acquiesça et Hermione sortit du bureau. Draco regarda son amant avec curiosité.

« Pourquoi Weasley va t'en vouloir ? »

Sacha fit le tour de son bureau et s'appuya dessus. Il attira Draco dans ses bras.

« Hermione a découvert la vérité sur ma véritable identité. Je suppose qu'elle va le dire à Ron. »

« Ah ! … Oh ! Tu crois qu'il va t'en vouloir ? »

Sacha souleva les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Le brun espérait seulement que Ron le prendrait aussi bien qu'Hermione. Le rouquin avait tout de même un caractère plus explosif que celui de sa femme.

Draco encercla la taille d'Alexander et se rapprocha de son homme.

« Peu importe ce qui arrivera, je serai toujours là. »

Sacha sourit à son blondinet. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il serait devenu sans lui, sans sa petite famille.

« Épouse-moi ! »

« Quoi ? » dit Draco surpris

« J'ai dit… »

« J'ai parfaitement compris ce que tu m'as dit, je ne suis pas sourd. Est-ce qu'il faut que je te rappelle que le mariage entre personnes de même sexe est interdit ! »

« Pas du côté moldu. »

« Il n'en est pas question. Un Malfoy se marie de façon sorcière. Et puis, Fred est en train de militer pour faire valoir nos droits. Je suis persuadé qu'il va réussir. »

« Un Malfoy pourrait bien se marier de façon moldu. De toute façon, un Malfoy qui se marie avec un autre homme c'est déjà pas normal ! » répondit Sacha en souriant

« Je veux me marier de façon sorcière. J'espère bien que mes parents vont se retourner dans leur tombe à notre mariage. Et puis, c'est quoi l'idée de me demander en mariage dans ton bureau. La prochaine fois, trouve un endroit plus romantique. »

Sacha eut un petit rire et embrassa la tempe du blond. Puis, il alla doucement jusqu'à l'oreille de Draco, le faisant frissonner.

« Alex, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » dit Draco d'une voix rauque

« Moi ? Rien du tout » répondit Sacha en passant ses mains sous la chemise du blond

« Alex, ce n'est pas sérieux, il y a presque une vingtaine d'invités qui nous attende dans notre jardin. »

« Ils vont se débrouiller. Pour une fois que les enfants ne vont pas nous déranger. »

Draco laissa échapper un gémissement, laissant Alex ouvrir sa chemise. Le brun embrassa chaque partie de peau qu'il mettait à nu.

« Papa, papa, papa… Philip m'a frappé » cria Rouben en entrant dans le bureau

« Ce n'est pas vrai, c'est lui qui a commencé. Il m'a mordu. » se défenda Philip qui suivait

Alex grogna et regarda ses deux fils. Draco se mit à rire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu disais à propos des enfants ? »

Draco reboutonna sa chemise et demanda ce qui se passait à ses fils. Les deux enfants parlèrent en même temps pour accuser l'autre. Draco les entraîna vers l'extérieur pour voir si quelqu'un serait à même de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé.

Sacha les suivit, mais resta dans le cadre de sa porte patio. Il regarda ses invités qui parlaient ensemble réparti en petit groupe, les enfants qui s'amusaient un peu partout sur le terrain. Il adorait sa vie. Alexander sourit en voyant Draco lancer à l'eau Rouben, Philip suivant son frère une seconde plus tard.

Frederic lui avait appris la veille que le ministère avait finalement accepté de passer une loi permettant le mariage entre personnes de même sexe. La nouvelle serait connue dans quelques jours. Alex attendait cette nouvelle depuis que Frederic avait commencé ses démarches, sachant que Draco ne voudrait jamais se marier autrement que de façon sorcière. Alex avait prévu une soirée seule avec Draco – les enfants devraient se faire garder par leur grand parent – pour faire sa demande.

Maïa tira sur le chandail de Sacha. Le brun plongea son regard dans les yeux azur, si semblable à Draco, de sa fille. Il se pencha et prit la petite dans ses bras pour ensuite rejoindre le reste de sa famille.

Onze années étaient passées depuis qu'il avait choisi de devenir Alexander Snape. Onze années où il n'avait jamais regretté son choix. Onze années de pur bonheur. Et il savait que devant lui se profilaient encore beaucoup d'années de bonheur.

FIN

* * *

Et oui ! C'est maintenant la fin. J'ai été heureuse que vous me suiviez pendant toute cette fic. J'espère que vous serez encore là pour mes prochaines idées.

Et promis, je me remets à l'écriture de Vivre autrement ! Si je finis par retrouver le début du chapitre 5. Mais qui c'est qui a foutu le bordel ici ! Ah oui ! C'est moi ! (lol)


End file.
